Blood Fever
by ClairefromAyr
Summary: Final installment of the Mated Bond Journey. Stefan and Damon's journey brings them to the answers they've been seeking since they mated, but are they answers that will end with their demise? If you haven't read the trilogy, do so now! Incest, blood letting, violence, M/M sex and referrences to slight omega-verse.
1. Chapter 1

Hello my lovelies. There were lots of unanswered questions throughout the Mated Bond Trilogy and I wanted to sew all the threads together. This might be a biggie – I never know until I'm done. I hope you'll enjoy it as much as the other three. As you can recall, Stefan and Damon are in a very established relationship. I know this is the favourite story out of all of my Defan's so I don't need to go into details for you. I'm just going to jump straight into their lives again. This is set 6 months after Klaus let them go after making the deal with Elena for her blood.

I have a lot of work on right now so my usual speed at uploading may be different. Rest assured it will be worth the wait.

Happy reading!

Chapter 1 BF

"Hey, wake up." Damon kissed around Stefan's throat gently and Stefan pouted, grumbling.

Yesterday had been their one year anniversary of re-mating and they'd spent all night in bed making love and feeding the blood wave furiously. Now…he was tired. Damon hummed, chuckled and slid his hands down to Stefan's semi erect manhood and Stefan whined. He wanted to make love but he felt dead beat. Maybe he was just getting old.

"Sleepy." He sighed and Damon squeezed his manhood and released it, raising himself on one elbow to look down at him.

"You hungry?" Damon whispered and Stefan nodded, still with his eyes closed and Damon gently guided him, rolling him onto his side so he could place Stefan's mouth to his neck.

Stefan bit down and began to feed. He exhaled at the warm, sweet orangey taste and twirled his fingers into Damon's hair as Damon closed his eyes and relaxed, turning their switches on. If they kept the switch on they wouldn't feel compelled to make love again. Stefan didn't seem to want to right now. Damon could scent him and let him sleep while he waited for him to be more exuberant again. Stefan sighed and drank deeply, making Damon shiver and hold him in response. Being fed from was so amazing and pleasant like this. He didn't mind that Stefan didn't want to have sex during it.

Stefan kissed his throat and licked his neck, scenting him and Damon hummed happily. Stefan loved to give Damon's neck attention after feeding – it was one of his favourite parts of Damon's body, excluding the more obvious.

_Love._

Damon channelled and Stefan kissed his throat again.

_Hungry._

Stefan channelled and Damon held him close.

_Take more little blood machine, I'm ok._

_Love you._

Stefan bit down again and began to drink from the same location and Damon let his limbs relax. Their bodies produced more blood daily because they fed only on each other now and not from other creatures. As the year had passed, they seemed to need less to sustain themselves on and could go for longer periods in between feeding, which made them both feel safer and stronger – less prone to the danger of death due to separation – they'd been there and done all of that already. Hell they could write a book. Anne and Michael practically had written a book on them. They seemed to be so unique in comparison to the rest of their kind. Their abilities were more. For a start no one had survived a broken bond before other than them, none of them had ever split their soul in half to bring their mate back from the dead and none of them could communicate via the transference of memories and full conversations.

The rest of their kind could channel basic thoughts and feelings but not chat to each other as though they were speaking out loud. It made them a mystery and intrigued the others. They'd practised some of their gifts – seeing how far away from each other they could go before they lost their channelling connection. When Stefan had left with Klaus to save him last year, they'd been able to sense each other a little but nothing more than that. Damon had known he was alive, but that was the extent of it.

As Stefan continued to suckle, Damon felt his switch falter. Stefan was taking a lot more than he normally did when he was hungry and Damon's body began to vibrate. He sucked in a breath and Stefan began to caress him to comfort him.

_Stefan…my switch…_

_Hungry._

Damon made a soft sound of pleasure and panted. This was unusual. Stefan must have taken at least three pints by now and he was still hungry? Damon would have no energy left for sex or even an erection soon and he wanted him. The longer he lapped at his neck the more he wanted him. The blood wave robbed the brain of rationale always and now he was sweating and gyrating against him. Stefan stroked his hand down Damon's belly and gripped his semi-hard manhood, squeezing it and stroking. Damon didn't have the ability to be fully hard now, but the touch still felt good. It didn't take long for Damon to climax loudly, satisfied and Stefan suckled for another few seconds before he withdrew his teeth and sighed.

Stefan curled into his body and kept his face at his neck.

"Stefan?"

"Sleepy."

Damon held him close, feeling strangely protective of how sleepy Stefan still was. From the amount of blood he'd taken from him, it should be the other way around and Stefan should be bouncing off of the walls!

_Love._

Stefan channelled in response and Damon rolled them over, amazed that he had the energy. Stefan lay on his back but gave a quiet whine at their separation, until Damon lay on top of him and he calmed instantly.

"Stefan?"

_Stefan?_

Stefan was gone into deep sleep and Damon frowned as he stroked his hair away from his forehead. How could he still be tired? He felt the intense urge to scent him, so he began, kissing and biting around Stefan's neck gently, not breaking the skin but nipping enough to feel satisfied. Stefan slept throughout but still channelled feelings, which was again, unusual. They'd always wondered if they could share dreams or feel each others' but they'd never been able to.

Right now Damon paused at his throat as he looked down at his face in surprise.

Stefan felt safe and loved.

He smiled in response and licked down onto his chest, cleansing him as he continued to 'hear' Stefan's comfort and relaxation. It was lovely and a welcomed addition to what evidently was there powers increasing again. It had been a year since they'd re-mated and everything had been so mixed up and intense as their bodies had tried to re-start a broken bond which was already becoming more powerful. It had been intense, at times painful and at one point neither of them thought they would survive it, but they had and now they had more talents than their peers.

Damon didn't care why, he just enjoyed every moment of it.

He scented his whole body and Stefan never roused. Damon didn't feel annoyed though. He felt proud of Stefan actually. His mate was gifted like no one else's. He curled back around him and watched him sleep for a while, before he decided to get up. He needed to check on Elena. Since she'd agreed to give Klaus her blood so frequently they all made sure she was adequately fed and protected. Giving that much blood every week was draining and although she wouldn't admit it, she felt it in her body.

Damon moved from the bed, tucking blankets around Stefan and Stefan gave a small whine. Damon turned back to look at him in surprise. He was still deep asleep so why was he unhappy?

_Damon?_

Stefan channelled and Damon huffed in surprise. He climbed onto the bed and instantly Stefan was fine again. He kissed his mouth and moved away again slowly.

_Mine._

He channelled at Stefan for good measure and this time Stefan seemed fine. Weird.

He showered and dressed, feeling amazing. He wasn't even hungry, but he felt like he had tons of energy. He felt confident and unstoppable and he smiled to himself as he enjoyed bathing. Stefan had curled under the blankets and dipped his head under them when he returned to the bedroom to dress and Damon chuckled adoringly. It was like Stefan had made a fort out of the blankets and was safely tucked inside. It was cute and made Damon's belly burn in desire for him. He gave a small growl that surprised even him and he shook his head and finished dressing before he stuck his head under the covers and kissed Stefan's mouth again, licking his neck reassuringly as Stefan tried to curl into him.

_Elena. I will be back later._

He channelled, not wanting to speak out loud in case he woke him. Stefan sighed at the last lick to his throat and he felt satisfied that he'd be fine in his comfy fort for a while.

He went downstairs and down to the basement to grab one of Stefan's bottles. He wasn't hungry right now but he would be later, so he'd take it with him anyhow. He paused at the door a little unsure of whether to leave for a second before he shook himself off again and jumped into his car. He drove off towards the high school. It was his turn to pick Elena up today, since she'd totalled her car last week when she'd fainted at the wheel. She'd vehemently denied that she'd fainted, claiming it had been a deer on the road but he knew. No one could give that much blood to Klaus each week and have it not do things like that to their bodies. Now everyone was pooling to keep an eye on her.

No one was sure what to do though. Klaus was an un-stoppable, un-killable monster. How did they compete with his demands? They couldn't – as simple as that. It had been the source of plenty of fights amongst them all, especially between he and Stefan as they felt the most responsible. Elena had agreed to it to save their lives and now they were seeing her decline, unable to do anything about it.

As he got nearer to town, the traffic worsened and he huffed in annoyance. School run timings always did this. It was a royal pain in the ass. Still as he waited and queued with the other moms and significant others, he noticed that the traffic was being caused by cars joining from the back roads and squeezing in. That was weird. The back roads didn't lead to many homes. Why would there be so much traffic from there? He stuck his head out of the window to look down the road in interest.

The queue finally began to move and he shrugged and continued on his way. Elena chatted to him as though nothing was wrong when she climbed inside, but he knew she knew how worried they all were about her.

"Where's Stefan?" She asked as she put her seat belt on.

"Sleeping."

"Ah." She smirked, trying to hold in a giggle and he rolled his eyes.

Everyone knew it was their anniversary and she had expected to not see him today at all. She remembered walking in on their last mating and practically having to run for her life, while they took days to recover their brains from their instincts.

"So, you wanna go to the Grill? Can he spare you a few hours?" She smiled sweetly.

"Don't you wanna go home and chill out?" I.e. sleep because he could see she was weak, but she shook her head.

Stubborn girl was determined to act as normal as possible and normal therefore entailed continuing to try and socialise. He blew out a breath.

"Ok."

She grinned in response and texted Matt to let him know that she was coming. Damon felt his chest tighten as he thought on how to ask her what he wanted to know. The deposits of blood that she gave to Klaus - she'd never told them how she sent them or where. If they knew where Klaus was then maybe they could begin to plan something to stop this. She had been clever enough to know that they would want to ask though.

"Lena."

"Uh huh?" She texted away.

"When's your next donation?"

She looked over at him and sighed unhappily.

"Damon."

"Just tell me so I know if I need to feed you first or…give you some of my blood…or…"

"We know your blood won't work. You're not a vampire anymore."

He shook his head annoyed. This had been another topic that they'd argued about.

"I am still a vampire, just a tastier, more permanently attached one now." Being mated and having blood different from other vampires didn't therefore unmake the vampire section of his body as far as he was concerned.

Stefan on the other hand was leaning more towards the other opinion. Their instincts and senses were so different, he wasn't sure they weren't something else entirely too. It had been discussed with Anne and Michael and the others but as far as Damon and several of the others were concerned, as long as he survived by having fangs that he used to bite into Stefan's neck and drink his blood – he was a vampire. End of story. The extra benefits were just that – benefits. Still, since they knew now that another mated vampire drinking a mate's blood who wasn't their own could sever the connection and kill the mate's partner – no one had tried to use the healing effects of mated blood even on humans for the same worry. Mated blood was for your mate only. That was its purpose and the very thought of someone else having what belonged to Stefan, from his veins, made him feel angry and territorial. His blood was for Stefan. It wasn't just blood anymore – on that he did agree. It fed Stefan, kept him strong but it was now part of their sex life and their ability to connect psychically too. It was pure concentrated love and life and it was precious.

Damon finally understood why Stefan felt the way he'd used to. Stefan had always been so proud in the beginning of their new life together that Damon needed him to be able to feed normally in addition to human blood. It made him feel special – Feeder of Damon. Now Damon felt the same. They fed only each other and it felt intimate and wonderful.

"Anyway." He sighed, bringing the conversation back around and she sighed and stared out of the window in thought. "You can't give one this week Elena. You fainted. It's too much."

"Damon, don't go there." She sighed tiredly. "I'm fine."

"Tell him not this week. However he calls you. Tell him to blame me. Tell him…tell him I won't let you."

"And risk him coming here to kill you or hurt you?" She snapped at him.

"How does he communicate with you? If I can speak to him and tell him it's too much then…"

"No."

"Elena you'll be no more use to him if he keeps taking too much and you faint and smash your skull in!" He said exasperated and she held herself, becoming emotional.

He closed his eyes and regretted losing his temper.

"I can't lose you. If he could see how dangerous this is for you, he might take less." He said softly as her eyes filled with tears. "It's worth a try."

She remained silent, wiping at her eyes until they reached the Grill and he pulled over.

"Hey." He reached out for her as she turned to un-buckle herself and she looked to him. "I love you."

She gave a small smile and nodded. He returned her smile and got out of the car to open her door for her. She stepped out and they went into the Grill, surprised to see how busy it was at this time of day.

"Tourists?" She looked at him, raising her eyebrows.

"For what?" He snorted.

What would possibly draw tourists to Mystic Falls? They managed to find a table and Matt came over looking busy and stressed.

"Hey, what you wanting?"

"What's going on in here?" Damon asked, looking around.

"Some convention or something." Matt shook his head, getting his notepad out to take their order.

"Convention? Like Star Trek or something?" She chuckled and Damon sighed dramatically.

"Great, that's all we need, the town full of Mr Spock."

Matt chuckled and shook his head.

"Nah it's for some education thing. People are talking about haematology or something over there." He pointed to a group of older looking people.

They did look like professors or something and Damon chewed his lip as he listened across the room. They were discussing tracing family trees.

"Why here?" Elena picked up her menu, a little less interested.

"Apparently the new Mayor offered the use of City Hall for the conference. Trying to make some cash I reckon."

"So they're just pimping out the town now?" Damon snorted.

"It's the recession." Elena gave him a sickly smile. "Not everyone is lord of the land Damon."

"Hmmn." He said and sat back as Elena ordered food and he ordered a bourbon.

"You're not eating?" She asked and he shook his head.

He and Stefan still occasionally ate food but their blood was so delicious, food was bland in comparison, still textures were fun and blood didn't really have much so sometimes they indulged.

"Not hungry."

"Ah." She smirked again.

He gave her a fake smile back and stood up to go and give his face a splash in the bathroom. He felt a little hot and sticky. He hated it when the Grill was packed full like this. From a predator perspective, it made him on edge to have so much to keep his eye on. With Elena here for him to protect he felt on edge even more. Still, he didn't notice anyone who looked conspicuously dangerous.

He moved to the bathroom and splashed his face, instantly feeling better when he passed a guy on the way out. They both paused for a second and stared at each other, before they moved aside to let each other pass. Damon blinked once the door closed behind him and he was sure there was something odd. He sniffed the air around him subtly and then he detected it – werewolf.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 BF

Damon took a deep breath and scanned the room. Now that he had noticed that first whiff he noticed a few. Werewolves – at least three, sitting right here in this room. What the hell were they doing here? He felt his body vibrate in tension and he moved back over to Elena quickly. She looked up at him, immediately concerned.

"What's wrong?"

He put his finger to his mouth, unable to remember how good werewolf hearing was. Tyler was their resident werewolf but he was also a hybrid and he was too much of an ass to ask questions like that. Thank god he and Caroline had gotten together and he'd stopped being such a douche. After he'd bitten Damon and almost killed him, his precautions had tripled so that he'd never hurt any of them – especially because his girlfriend was a vampire. Tyler was careful, but it was ever present in Damon's mind how much of a danger Tyler still was, especially considering the fact that Klaus had left him here and not returned for him yet, like they'd all expected. Damon couldn't help but feel as though Tyler had been instructed to watch them and report anything suspicious back to him. Perhaps he was the one collecting Elena's blood and dropping it off?

Elena slipped a notebook out from her bag and handed him a pen. He discretely wrote Werewolf down on the paper and she scanned the room too.

"Do you think Tyler knows?" She whispered and Damon shrugged. "Should we call him?"

"If they're anything like us, they'll sniff him out." He said and her food arrived.

She ate quickly as Damon kept guard with his eyes. There were definitely three. At least the other tourists appeared human. He sipped his bourbon quietly. His tension seemed to affect her too and she swallowed her food and patted his hand.

"Let's go."

He blinked at her in surprise.

"You don't want to stay and wait for Caroline and Bonnie?"

"No, let's get you out of here." She said pointedly, in full knowledge that if any vampire was the most likely to get bitten it would be Damon, given his inability not to be cocky when he felt threatened.

He nodded and they left discretely. They jumped in his car and he started to pull out, when he paused and his face went blank for a minute.

"You ok?" She asked and he didn't respond. "Damon?" She touched his shoulder and he blinked and looked at her.

"What?"

"You went all weird for a minute there. You ok?" She frowned and he looked at her surprised.

"I'm fine." He said and she studied his face as he shook his head and began driving again.

"Can I come by the Boarding House? I don't feel like going home right now." She asked, still studying his demeanour as he drove.

He seemed fine now but he had definitely zoned out there for a minute.

"Huh?" He looked at her confused.

"Damon are you ok?" She frowned and touched him again and he blinked hard, swerving the car slightly and she screamed and grabbed the wheel.

He stopped the car and panted as he rubbed his face.

"Something's wrong. Let me drive." She said and he nodded and climbed out.

She watched him stagger to the other side as she climbed across over the gear shaft and settled into the driving seat. He sat inside and lay his head back, looking pale.

"Stefan will know what to do." She whispered.

Maybe Damon was just hungry, she thought. He did mention he hadn't eaten today, or had he? He'd just said that he wasn't hungry. She drove quickly to the Boarding House and he got out, leaning on her a little as they approached the door. Stefan opened the door before they got there and pulled Damon to him immediately as she stood back.

She watched as they channelled. It was such a strange, yet amazing thing to watch. It was obvious from their facial expressions that they were talking and yet not using their mouths. It fascinated her. Damon leaned into Stefan's neck and Stefan sniffed the air and saw her.

"Elena. You ok?"

"Yeah. He just went blank a couple of times. Maybe he needs to feed?" She offered and Stefan swept Damon into his arms and blurred upstairs as she entered and made herself a coffee.

Stefan lay Damon into the blankets he'd arranged. He had awoken to a feeling that something was wrong with Damon around ten minutes ago and he'd climbed out from under the covers. Damon closed his eyes and let him fuss for a change as Stefan built the fort back up around him, pulling his jacket and jeans off.

"What are you doing?" Damon mumbled, trying to pull the covers back and have them settled on the bed normally when Stefan gave a small growl that stopped him.

_Mine!_

Stefan channelled and Damon frowned and searched his eyes. He was feeling strangely protective emotions from Stefan and for some reason blankets equalled protection?

"Lie down." Stefan spoke normally, despite the weird fort being pulled around him again and Damon lay back compliantly.

Stefan climbed under with him and Damon gave a short laugh at how ridiculous this was. They were grown men, did they really need to hide under blankets to feel safe from the monsters outside? Stefan began to scent his neck though and all of his thoughts vanished as he felt his body glow and relax.

_Are you hungry?_

_No._

_I took a lot from you earlier._

_I'm fine Little Blood Machine._

_Then why did you have a fit?_

_A fit?_

Stefan pushed into Damon's mind and searched for what had happened and saw simply…nothing. Two separate moments of nothing. He frowned and Damon shrugged.

"You smell strange." Stefan gave a growl and Damon channelled to him about the werewolves.

Stefan growled again and lay on top of him possessively. Damon smiled and held him to him.

"Stefan, I'm fine. Elena's here." Damon whispered into Stefan's neck as he kissed him there and Stefan rubbed their noses together.

_Stay here and sleep, then I'm going to feed you._

Stefan channelled in command and Damon nodded and kissed his mouth softly, before closing his eyes. Stefan climbed out from under the blankets and arranged them back to conceal Damon from the outside world. He heard Damon huff and prepare to kick it all down again so he growled.

_Don't you dare._

Damon sighed and seemed to accept it as he left the room and closed the door. He blurred to Elena, making her jump.

"What happened, explain it to me? Did one of them touch him?" Straight to the point, his eyes were burning and she sat down and tried to calm him.

"No, no one touched him, he just said he smelled them. Three of them."

"He just went blank?"

"He just kind of phased out for a few seconds twice and then he lost control of the car."

"What?" Stefan gasped shocked and looked up through the ceiling as though they were channelling, which they probably were.

"Is everything ok? I mean, you seem fine, so he must be right? You would know wouldn't you?" She asked worriedly and he nodded.

"Aside from his phasing out he seems normal, but he smells weird."

"Maybe the werewolves?"

"Maybe." Stefan wrinkled his nose in distaste and she chuckled.

"Does Tyler smell weird? Maybe that's how he knew what they were?"

"He smells…different but not like Damon does. Then again he isn't just a werewolf anymore."

They both frowned at that. Damon was certain that the others were werewolves though, rather than hybrids. There was no question in his mind and Stefan closed his eyes tight in relief about that, as the alternative could mean that Klaus was sending minions back here ahead of his own arrival. Stefan looked up to the ceiling again and gave a relaxed sigh. Damon must be asleep finally and his whole body melted into his chair as he looked to her clearly for the first time since she'd been here.

"Hey." He smiled and she chuckled.

"Hey yourself."

"How are you?"

"Ok." She smiled and then smirked.

"What?"

"Are you just up?"

"Yeah." He blushed and ran a hand through his hair embarrassed as she raised an eyebrow.

Crap, could she smell the sex and blood from him? Then again, they hadn't had sex this morning, just last night and Damon had scented him. She giggled and looked away as he sat forward a little.

"Hey, obviously you guys need some more rest. I'll get Care to come and pick me up." She pulled her cell out and he shook his head.

"No, I'll take you home. Just give me a few minutes to shower." He said standing up and blurred away as she sat back and finished her coffee.

He was back and dressed before she knew it, his hair still wet. They jumped into his car and drove her home as they chatted. Their deviation from the route in order to bring Damon home safely meant that it was dark by the time they reached her house.

"See you tomorrow?" She asked and he nodded. "Let me know how he is."

"I will."

He drove off and she waved him goodbye as she watched his car leave the street. She stepped inside the house and closed the door as she waited. Tonight one of the hybrids would arrive for her donation and she didn't want anyone around when that happened. This is how it had been for months. They'd text from a different number each time so they were untraceable and then tell her when they were coming. She still didn't really understand why Klaus was still hiding. After all, his father was now dead, killed by Stefan so why still hide? Maybe old habits die hard or was there something else? She wasn't sure, but for whatever reason she knew he'd wouldn't come here himself and continue to send randoms to her.

So she waited and waited and waited. Jeremy knew when it would happen and she'd made him promise to work late at the Grill on these occasions. Thankfully he knew better than to disobey her on this one, especially since they never hurt her and by the time Jer got back, she would just be sleepy.

She waited all night but no one came.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stefan climbed back into bed with Damon and brought him a few of his bottles from the cellar. Damon hummed happily and stretched as Stefan licked him around his neck until he awoke and pressed the bottles to his lips.

Damon pouted at the temperature and Stefan stroked his hair and sighed apologetically that he wasn't letting him feed from the vein.

_Want you._

_I don't have enough yet._

Damon closed his eyes and drank one bottle after another until there was none left. Stefan kissed his lips and nuzzled their cheeks together.

"You're still hungry." Damon whispered and Stefan nodded, blushing. "How?"

"I don't know." Stefan sounded so guilty and ashamed and Damon cupped his face and kissed him again.

"It's ok." Damon soothed and pulled him into his body so that Stefan tucked his face into his neck.

"I guess I'm just too damn good in bed, I've drained you and you need to re-cooperate." Damon gave a chuckle and Stefan exhaled a chuckle against his chest.

"I should be able to make enough for you too. That's why you almost passed out."

"No, I wasn't hungry honestly. You know me, if I'm hungry you know about it. I'm not one for depriving myself."

Stefan sat up slowly and began to remove Damon's remaining clothes and Damon tilted to help him.

"Maybe we shouldn't if you're already tired and hungry." Damon said gently and Stefan shook his head.

_Need to lick you. Someone else on you._

Damon raised his eyebrows.

_No one touched me Little Blood Machine._

_You smell funny._

Stefan wasn't taking no for an answer so Damon lay and let it begin. As Stefan took particular care of him, he wondered on whether the werewolves would smell their difference from other vampires. Apparently only their own kind could smell the difference, but the look on that guy's face as they'd passed each other in the bathroom had been strange. Maybe he'd just smelled that he was a vampire, but still…something about it seemed more than that.

Stefan licked at his sex and he hummed and titled into him. Stefan didn't want to make love again though. He was still hungry and tired and Damon could tell that he was simply claiming Damon's scent before he would lie back down and go into hibernation again. Damon moaned a little, becoming semi-erect at Stefan's soft licks and nuzzling of his testicles as he scented them, but he didn't push for more. Stefan descended to his entrance and he struggled a little harder with his desire.

_Stefan…please_

He could feel Stefan's guilt and tiredness radiate from him and he groaned. Stefan's licking got more insistent until he pushed his tongue inside of him. Stefan knew his manhood couldn't perform right now but his tongue could still stimulate. He went to town and Damon writhed and gasped in pleasure. Stefan withdrew and bit into Damon's thigh, just under his manhood, inhaling there as Damon's pheromones attacked his nose and he sniffed them in greedily. He suckled gently, trying not to take too much as his stomach pushed him for more blood. Damon fell hard into the blood wave and mewled, so Stefan slid his fingers inside his entrance and worked him until Damon climaxed, squirting his juices over his stomach.

Stefan licked over the bite at his thigh, his stomach already protesting that he wasn't taking more and cleaned Damon's sex again as Damon purred and began to doze. Now they'd both sleep.

As the day wore on, Damon slept peacefully, while Stefan's stomach rumbled and made him tense. He felt famished. He eventually got up out of the bed and went down into the cellar to get some of Damon's bottles. He sat down in the lounge feeling cold and miserable, so he started the fire and sat and knocked back three bottles of Damon's blood. He felt instantly better. What was going on with him? He waited by the fire for a little while until he felt warm again and then he returned to their bed and fell asleep, happy and full finally.

They both awoke together still buried under the blankets and kissed and scented each other lightly before they got up for the day. They both felt great and revived. Maybe they'd just over done it with the sex session the other night for their anniversary. Whatever the reason, their lethargy was gone and they now both felt happy and well. Damon's funky smell was gone and he was back to smelling of the pink Dutch roses again. Damon always rolled his eyes at that description of their mated perfume but it was the closest comparison in Stefan's opinion.

Now that they were both glowing they couldn't keep their hands off each other again and showered together. Damon tried to make the bed as Stefan was dressing and Stefan huffed unhappily.

"What's up with you and this bed?" Damon laughed and shook his head.

"Please leave it the way it is." Stefan whined.

"But it's a mess." Damon demonstrated to it.

"Please, it's important."

"Why?"

"I don't know, but it just is." Stefan pouted and came up behind him, sliding his hands around his stomach and scenting the back of his neck.

"Fine but you're doing the laundry." Damon gave up and left the bed as it was.

He liked things tidy and he couldn't get why Stefan was suddenly becoming a mess monster. They headed out to the Grill to discuss their werewolf situation. Tyler was meeting them. He had indeed noticed the extra strange smelling occupants of the town currently. Were they all here for the convention?

"I don't think so." Tyler admitted. "Something weird is happening."

"What makes you say that?" Stefan asked and Tyler crossed his arms showing discomfort.

It still felt strange to him to not be with his own kind, but to be with what his kind considered the enemy. Even though he was also a vampire, he still considered himself more werewolf.

"You getting a vibe?" Caroline touched his arm and he frowned.

"I don't know, maybe. I haven't been around enough wolves to figure out how they think yet, but it seemed like a few of them are hazy on how they got here and why."

"Huh?" Damon frowned.

"Well, wolves know Mystic Falls is major vampire territory and that's why they generally don't come here. Not that they couldn't." He made sure to point out and Damon snorted, swiftly getting a slap on the arm from Elena glaring at him. "If word is getting out that Klaus is turning wolves then they'd probably avoid anywhere he'd be likely to come back, so it's more likely they didn't realise that this was Mystic Falls."

"What, the dozens of signs along the road didn't clue them in?" Damon snorted and Stefan channelled his annoyance at him, making him sit back and sigh.

"I met one guy earlier and he seemed disorientated. He knew he had to be here but he didn't know why."

"Something about this is wrong." Stefan said and everyone looked to one another nervously. "People don't just wander around and find themselves here. We're not on the way to anywhere of particular interest."

"And what the hell is this convention?" Tyler asked.

"Your mom didn't mention it?" Elena asked.

"She stepped down as Mayor remember? Now it's…"

"My dad." Bonnie sulked unhappily and played with her straw. "He did mention we were having some funding problems because the Court House needs a new roof. Didn't realise that meant having to tighten security by inviting loads of new faces here for the week."

"A week?" Damon groaned. "Great."

"Yeah but the wolves aren't here for that I don't think. It could just be a coincidence." Tyler pointed out.

"That's some coincidence." Bonnie remarked and they all nodded.

"Well, you need to ask them why they're here and tell them it's not safe to stay." Damon smiled sweetly with venom.

"Why should I do that? Vampires don't own the universe Damon. They can be here if they want." Tyler shot back at him.

"Listen, we just need to make it clear that if they're sticking around for a while, then we keep the peace. Let's not start anything ok?" Stefan said, tiring as he rubbed his eyes and Damon slid his arm around his back and supported him, laying his chin on Stefan's shoulder.

"Yeah." Tyler agreed. "I'll talk to them."

"A conference about blood ties." Bonnie huffed amused. "That's ironic."

Elena chewed her lip.

"Maybe not. Mystic Falls still has a lot of founding families here with knowledge that goes way back into their family trees. If I was trying to find out where I came from I'd start with a nearby town with history like that." Caroline piped up, trying to lighten the situation. "I mean, all they'll probably be doing is going through the records and cemeteries right? Like those researcher guys on TV. do?"

"Haematology is the study of blood. They'll probably go into the medical records of residents too. That could be a problem." Damon said as he tightened his hold on Stefan who seemed to be growing tired again.

"My mom's on it already."

"Where the hell's Rick?" Damon looked around, noticing his absence finally.

"He's helping with the conference, convention thingy." Bonnie informed.

"Why?" Damon snorted and she raised her eyebrows at him as though he was stupid.

"History teacher by day…of course he'd be invited to help if they are tracing bloodlines from here."

Damon nodded as he thought on that. At least he'd be there man on the inside, plus the Sheriff. Unfortunately Bonnie's dad had made his stance on vampires clear and he didn't like the fact that there were any here at all, never mind that Bonnie was friends with some of them. She, however had put her foot down. With Stefan and Damon only feeding from each other and Caroline always a model of self control, they had no worries about people being killed.

"Well, I need another drink." Stefan announced and kissed Damon's mouth chastely as Damon scooted to let him out of the booth.

Everyone was used to them now. Bonnie and Elena were the only ones who knew that they were siblings still, with everyone else believing that they were married. They even had wedding rings and a certificate to prove it – although they'd never had a ceremony. Their certificate was compelled – much to Stefan's disappointment but Damon thought the concept of marriage was pointless when they were sharing a soul and mated for life. Marriage was nothing in comparison to that commitment.

Damon watched him walk to the bar and Elena squeezed his arm.

"How you feeling?" She asked.

"Peachy." He smiled back. "I'll feel better when we know why we've been invaded by strangers in the most boring town in America."

"Yeah, witches, doppelgangers, werewolves, vampires…totally boring." Bonnie huffed sarcastically at him. "Maybe we need to consider the possibility that the wolves have been drawn here…if that's the vibe you're getting…" she looked to Tyler, "…by Klaus."

Everyone bristled uncomfortably.

"He's looking for werewolves right? So if he found some way to lure them here, where he knows Elena is, then maybe he will come and turn them." She continued.

"We have to be ready." Damon rubbed his eyes.

"I don't think this is Klaus." Tyler sat back in his chair and everyone looked to him.

"Why's that? Do you know something?" Damon leaned forward, slightly menacingly.

He made no effort to hide the fact that he didn't trust Tyler now. It seemed a little too easy that Elena's donations were received and delivered back to Klaus without any of them catching the messenger. Somehow the messenger seemed to know when she'd be alone and that hinted at an inside job to Damon. Tyler glared at him.

"No. It's just not Klaus's M.O. The wolves have been here a full day already and he hasn't showed. He's not a wait in the shadows kind of guy. If they were here because of him, then he'd be here, turning them already."

"Exactly." Caroline defended and Damon chewed his lip and scrutinised him.

"Well…" Damon gave a fake smile and tilted his head, "Let's just make sure that anything you do find out from the wolves, you relay to me. Ok?"

Tyler tightened and Bonnie sighed dramatically. Elena reached to her and stroked her back in concern.

"You ok?"

"I'm just tired, of all of this." She stood up abruptly and left the table.

Everyone watched her go in surprise. Elena got up and went after her worriedly and Damon glanced over to Stefan at the bar to see the wolf from the other day, the one he'd brushed past leaving the bathroom, lean into Stefan as though he was going to kiss him.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry guys, for some reason I was getting the emails from anonymous reviewers but they weren't showing up on the board. Doh! Want to beat my 1k review score from The New Battle hahaha. Anyway, I think I changed the setting.

Here ye go!

Chapter 3 BF

Stefan stood at the bar and rubbed his eyes. He'd have a coffee – no he couldn't because they put vervain in the coffee. Damn it. He sighed and rubbed his eyes again. Why was he so damn tired again? He'd felt great a few hours ago. A tall muscular guy with blonde hair came up next to him at the bar and smiled at him as he sighed.

"I hear the whisky is good." The guy said and Stefan smiled at him politely before he caught that faint whiff Damon had spoken about.

"Yeah. It is." He smiled again and tried to stay calm and collected.

He blocked his thoughts from Damon so he could suss the situation out himself first.

"You ok man? You look like you need a meal and a bed for the night. You here for the convention too?" The guy asked and Stefan turned to him in surprise.

The guy was looking at him quite intensely. Was that a pick-up line? It seemed like one.

"Uh, no I live here. You're here for the family tree thing?"

The guy gave a chuckle and shuffled closer to him, his body heat making Stefan's body shiver a little. Werewolves were always so hot in temperature.

"Yeah, thought it'd be cool. Not too many hotels though. Could use a place to crash tonight."

Now that was definitely a hint. Stefan blinked in surprise and the guy gently brushed his naked arm against Stefan's as he leant towards the bar tender and pointed to a single malt whisky on the shelf. Stefan looked at him, unsure whether to feel embarrassed or pleased that the guy was showing signs of interest.

"So, you live here. So you know the best places to eat?"

"Uh…"

"Any recommendations?" The guy licked his lips and looked towards Stefan's mouth.

Stefan felt his face flush and he looked away as he tried to focus on why he was still standing at this bar.

"There's a good place…uh…" Stefan gave a small chuckle of shyness and the guy placed a hand on his shoulder and chuckled too.

"Maybe I could see you there later? You could show me around? I'll buy."

The scent of the guy was getting stronger and Stefan felt his heart begin to beat faster. He turned to look at the guy's face and saw desire there. This guy was a wolf, but yet he wanted him? Couldn't he smell that he was a vampire? Or maybe this was a trick so he could bite him? Then again, there would be no full moon for weeks. The longer Stefan looked at him, the more confident the guy became and he smiled, showing perfect teeth and blew a breath at him as he chuckled that smelled delicious, like cherry cake.

Stefan opened his mouth to kindly refuse the offer, his mouth watering slightly, when he felt Damon behind him. The spell seemed to break and the guy moved back from him in surprise. Damon hooked an arm around Stefan's waist possessively and gave the guy a look of challenge. The guy put his hands up defensively and gave a small chuckle of apology.

"Sorry, I thought he was single." The guy got his drink and moved away as Damon fumed, barely managing to keep his vampire face concealed.

Stefan put his head in his hands and Damon gave a small growl only he could hear and kissed the back of his neck.

_Home now._

_We were just talking._

_Mine!_

Stefan looked at him and Damon softened when he saw how tired he was. He couldn't deal with angry, jealous Damon right now. He needed the softer one and he channelled as much, almost making a small sound of need. Damon caught his lips for a quick kiss to quieten him and guided him towards the door. They walked outside to the car and Damon opened his door for him. He sat down inside and replayed that whole experience. That guy had been hitting on him and he was a werewolf. Had the world turned upside down?

"What's with Stefan?" Tyler asked as Damon and Stefan both left without saying goodbye.

"It's the one year itch." Caroline chuckled joking.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, like I said Ms Gerard, the Mayor only told me about the convention a few days ago and we aren't a big town. We don't have lots of motels."

Charisma Gerard, the hot-shot looking, smartly dressed professor huffed and tapped her foot impatiently at Liz as she listened.

"How many people are you expecting to this event?" Liz bit her tongue and gave a professional smile.

Who was this city big wig coming into her town and demanding accommodation all of a sudden? This whole thing was odd from beginning to end.

"I don't know. I have maybe thirty professors and colleagues and I believe there are some other followers of the research too. They may come in groups."

"Followers - students? From Whitmore?"

"No, just followers of the research. They have their own interests in tracing their genealogy. They've been following my blog."

"Ok." Liz frowned. "Well, there are a few of the Founding Families who've been known to be courteous hosts at functions. Perhaps we can have a town meeting and see what we can do about accommodation."

"Excellent." Charisma stood up and shook Liz's hand. "I knew I could count on you Sherriff."

She turned and left Liz's office as Liz shook her head and lifted her phone. She walked down the marble hallway of the office, catching the attention of the male officers as she moved. Today was the first day of the beginning and even she was being affected by her spell. She just needed to make sure that all of her players were in the right places before the conference began.

She exited the building, passing a muscular female who stank of wolf. Right away she could identify it, so it wouldn't be long before everything would begin. The young woman stared at her as if she recognised her and she reached out and brushed her shoulder as she passed, sending a small wave of energy into the girl. She smiled to herself and continued on to her car, looking around at the werewolf as she pulled out of the drive. The girl's face was flushed and she was holding herself.

Excellent.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"He's all over you! Why did you let him touch you?" Damon growled angrily and practically tore Stefan's jacket off, the second they entered the Boarding House.

"Damon, come on…" Stefan sighed, but he knew he was in for a fight.

"Seriously, when were you going to move away? He looked like he was going to kiss you! And you just sat there staring at him!" Damon got louder and angrier the more he ranted and Stefan looked at him as Damon's veins came out and he began to shake.

"Damon, calm down." He said gently and Damon growled again.

"Did you want him? Is that it?" He moved closer and for the first time, Stefan took a step back in fear, frowning.

_Fear._

Damon instantly softened and stepped back, looking at him apologetically.

_Love, Little Blood Machine._

"You wanted to hurt me." Stefan frowned, shaking his head. "I could feel it."

"No, I…"

_I could see it!_

Damon huffed upset and hung his head. It was true. For a moment there, he'd wanted to grab Stefan by his throat and bite him hard to hurt him. He wanted to state his claim and remind Stefan who his mate was. He shook his head and his eyes filled with tears as he became disgusted at himself. He made a sound of confusion and pain and Stefan pulled him into his arms.

"I love _you_." Stefan whispered.

_Mine, my Damon._

_Mine. _

Stefan nodded and cupped Damon's face as they kissed, but Damon pulled back grunting.

"You stink." He complained.

"He was a wolf. I could smell it the same from you yesterday."

Damon growled again, but this time with no aggression directed toward Stefan.

"He wanted to sleep with you." Damon grunted, his veins coming forth.

"He just wanted a date. Hey, I'm taken." Stefan nuzzled him. "He didn't know."

"You're defending him now?" Damon was getting worked up again. "Stefan no one should even look at you when I'm around. You are mine."

"You know what, if you're going to be like this I can't be bothered." Stefan threw up his hands and walked away. "I'm too tired for fucking hormones right now."

"Stefan!" Damon cried in surprise, back to his soft self again and Stefan paused on the stairs and looked at him. "I'm sorry."

"Grow up." Stefan sighed and Damon clenched his jaw. "I'm sleeping in my old room tonight until you calm down."

"Stefan come on!" Damon headed up after him but Stefan kept moving, walking past Damon's room.

Damon paused looking towards his room, 'their' room and groaned in distress. Stefan was going to sleep alone, that meant he would still smell of the other guy all night. The thought of it was unbelievably disturbing and he whined. Stefan huffed from his room, the door open as he sat down on the end of the bed he hadn't slept in, in months and looked towards him.

"Good night Damon." He said and lay down, closing his eyes as Damon stared at him in horror and regret.

_Please Little Blood Machine…_

_Sleeping Damon._

_Let me lick you, please._

Stefan was tempted by the idea. He loved being loved in that intimate way and he warmed as he smiled and was just about to sit up and beckon him when he realised why he wanted to scent him.

"You're unbelievable." He sighed.

"You practically tore my clothes off yesterday when you smelled me. How is this fair?" Damon walked into his room and Stefan sat up angrily.

"Because I didn't just nearly hurt you to prove a point!"

"I wouldn't have hurt you." Damon swallowed.

"Yes you would have. Get out."

"Stefan, the smell…it makes me feel…" Damon grunted trying to explain and Stefan jumped out of bed and moved past him into the shower, stomping as he went.

He jumped in and turned his back to him as he scrubbed himself. Damon watched from the doorway, miserable and unhappy. Stefan scrubbed till his skin was pink and he was satisfied the scent of the wolf was gone. He turned around out of the shower and wrapped himself in a towel, walking past him again and climbing into bed still wet.

"There you go." He turned his back away from him and Damon sighed unhappily. "Goodnight."

Damon closed the door behind him and went back to their room as he fought tears of rage and sadness. Stefan's little fort had deflated in their absence and now he was thankful that he hadn't tidied it away. He climbed inside and wept silently at his own stupid brain for being so jealous and hostile. He'd always been possessive but he'd never had the urge to hurt the one he loved before. Never. Stefan had been right too. He would have, just to show Stefan he was owned. What the hell was that?

He clenched his eyes closed and inhaled deeply, smelling Stefan's scent around him. It comforted him a little and he eventually slept, his dreams full of wolves and Stefan leaving him. They'd had their full slice of problems throughout this relationship. They'd fallen in love because they'd been trapped together and starving, forcing a mating bond that neither of them had even known existed. Then they'd struggled to adapt to the restrictions that came with both their bond and their own relationship as brothers and hunters. Then they'd been kidnapped, experimented on, nearly killed because of it, broke up when they fought about mating again, then they'd re-mated and almost killed each other in the process. That day had been exactly one year ago yesterday, when he'd locked Stefan in the cellar and they'd agreed to mate. The process had began that day so they were counting it as an anniversary, rather than the later part where they had emerged and still taken a few days to be able to separate their animal and human brains.

Once they'd gotten through that, Stefan had been murdered and then Damon's soul had been split in two with the help of one of Bonnies' spells, to bring Stefan back so that now they shared a soul. It came in useful until he'd been bitten by Tyler Lockwood by accident during a shift and Stefan had had to go with Klaus to be his little puppet in exchange for a cure for him. That had been their hardest time, despite how crazy everything else had been. Stefan had had his humanity forcibly turned off and he'd beaten and tortured Damon without mercy. It had almost killed them both again to be so divided and that's when Elena had stepped in and made her insane agreement to swap her blood for their lives so she could bring them home and get them to join their soul back together again.

What a mess and hardly the romantic future they had envisioned when they'd left the Boarding House after they had first mated and set off to begin a new life together. No, nothing would ever be that easy for them. It had taken months of them fighting and making up and fighting again until they got over what had happened with Klaus. Stefan's behaviour had been so cruel and had dug so deep into Damon that it took a long time for him to trust him again.

He awoke filled with adrenaline and replayed the first month of having Stefan back with him after Klaus. It had nearly torn them apart for good. Things had been so difficult for them, re-adjusting to life again after everything that had happened to them. Klaus was a presence forever in their minds and in their lives now that Elena was keeping up her end of the deal and sending him her blood each week.

They both hated it, hated what it did to her. She hadn't thought her promise through that day when she'd saved their lives. One blood bag a week was a lot for someone to give away willingly. She was young and therefore her body could handle blood loss, but weekly? Even her small body couldn't quite replenish it that easily and she had gone from being a vibrant teenager to being a little slower, thinner and more lethargic than her school friends and peers.

It affected Stefan the most. He felt responsible for it all and it was agonising for him to watch her fade in the prime of her life. Still, what could they do about it? They had her on as many vitamins as was responsible and it had been the cause of many heated arguments.

_Months previous:_

"Just say it Damon!" Stefan had spat during the middle of yet another fierce argument over what they should do about Elena's predicament.

"What?" Damon sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"This is my fault!"

_For god's sake, not this argument again Stefan._

"Say it out loud, I know you're thinking it remember." Stefan sneered and Damon exhaled.

_Little blood machine…_

"Don't 'little blood machine' me Damon, I know you want to punish me for this."

"Stefan will you just chill you're damn boots! I'm tired of arguing!" Damon yelled and Stefan pushed their connection and tried to feel Damon's thoughts.

Damon clamped up immediately and shut him out, folding his arms angrily.

_Get out!_

Stefan deflated and sighed tiredly, taking a seat across from him and staring at the fire.

"Just because you can be in my head, doesn't mean you should without my permission Stefan. Thank gods I've learned the blocking trick thanks to you." Damon said pointedly and Stefan frowned in grief.

Yes, Damon had learned how to block him. He'd learned because he'd had to. When Stefan had hurt him, violated him, tried to…

Stefan shook his head as tears filled his eyes. They'd made a vow to start over and move past everything that had happened when Klaus had turned Stefan's humanity forcibly off, but words were much easier than actions and they'd been going around in circles for months now. Stefan lay his head back into the armchair as pain filled him. He just wanted Damon back properly. He missed the connection they'd had when they shielded nothing from each other. Everything had been so open.

Damon gripped the arms of his chair as he felt Stefan's pain and misery and he rose and went to him, kissing his mouth softly and embracing him.

_We have to stop fighting little blood machine._

_I can't undo the past. When will you forgive me?_

Damon pulled back and stroked Stefan's face. He shook his head. He was just as lost as Stefan was. He desperately wanted to forget everything and move on with their lives but Elena was a constant reminder and leaving Mystic Falls was not an option for them. After everything she'd done for them, they'd vowed to always protect her and those she loved. So where did that leave them?

_Love._

Stefan channelled as he searched Damon's eyes and Damon smiled.

"I love you too." He said and gave Stefan a peck on the mouth before standing up and stretching tiredly. "I'm hitting the hay."

Stefan watched him leave, heading towards the inevitable room up on the first floor that Stefan hated. He hated it because it was Damon's sanctuary now and he wasn't invited. Yes, they'd been sleeping separately for a month now. It was agonising and Stefan couldn't stand it but Damon had put up an almighty fight about needing his own space and Stefan couldn't win out on that one.

Intimacy was a big part of their nature and their bodies needed to connect physically. Damon knew that and he still wanted to, but it came on his terms now and they only slept together a couple of times a month now, when their bodies forced them too. The scenting was few and far in between too now as well. Everything they were had been diluted.

Stefan got to his feet shakily, dreading sleeping alone tonight. He dragged his feet up the staircase and paused before Damon's door, contemplating asking for some company tonight. He needed it so badly.

_I'm tired little blood machine._

Stefan frowned and swallowed his disappointment.

_Please, I need you Damon. _

Stefan sent him his heartbreak, his desperation and he heard Damon groan inside the room and get out of bed. Stefan's longing for him was too much for Damon to ignore and Stefan brightened a little when Damon opened the door and looked at him grumpily.

Stefan sent him images of their scenting as a request. He knew better than to ask for sex and Damon gave a tight smile.

"Come in." Damon opened the door.

Clearly Damon's body needed the closeness too otherwise he would have made some excuse and left him to retire to his own bed like usual.

They climbed into the huge bed together and rolled in towards each other. Stefan leaned into him and sighed. Sometimes it was hard to smell the roses unless he was right beside Damon's naked skin these days, so he buried his nose into Damon's neck and sighed when he detected the scent. Damon kissed his shoulder and wrapped his limbs around him soothingly.

_Love._

_I do, little blood machine._

Stefan kissed Damon's throat and bit down to taste the oranges. The blood wasn't quite as sweet as it used to be and Stefan knew why. He clung to Damon as he wept silent tears down his skin and Damon exhaled and began to scent him as his chest squeezed.

_We just need time Stefan. I just need time._

_I can't bear being apart from you, please let me sleep here tonight._

Stefan clutched him tight as he continued to drink and he felt Damon tense a little at the prospect.

_Please!_

He begged and Damon nodded against his head and stroked his back. Stefan relaxed and licked the residue of blood at Damon's neck, beginning to scent him. He wanted to take his time and make Damon enjoy it. He needed this so badly. He needed Damon to accept him, forgive him and forget all of the horrible things he'd suffered at the hands of humanity-free Stefan. Damon still had the odd nightmare about it and it crushed Stefan every time.

Damon sighed in comfort as Stefan rolled them over and licked at his throat and neck. The rose scent from his neck intensified and Stefan smiled gratefully. He was meticulous in his cleansing, biting and lapping at every spot of skin on Damon's chest until he moved down to his groin. Damon tensed a little and Stefan stroked his legs in reassurance.

_No._

Damon channelled. He didn't want sex and Stefan forced down his disappointment and lay a kiss on his soft manhood before continuing down into Damon's thighs and legs, sucking and licking at the skin until Damon was making sounds of pleasure and contentment. Damon turned over easily and allowed Stefan to continue on his back and neck.

Damon didn't like to be stimulated in his prostate when Stefan was cleansing him in this mood, so Stefan avoided his lower half with his mouth, instead stroking the area comfortingly as he kissed Damon's back. Damon shivered at every kiss and sighed. He loved his back getting attention and Stefan knew it.

It wasn't until Stefan began to lick at the nape of his neck Damon stirred and rolled them over, his pupils widening with desire. Stefan smiled up at him and let Damon bite into his chest drinking. They kept their switches on these days, now that Damon didn't want sex as often. It was just easier that way. Still, as Damon sucked at Stefan's body and enjoyed the possession of him, Stefan's switch struggled and he chewed his lip.

_Damon can I?_

He asked silently. He wouldn't force himself on Damon ever again but he needed release – any kind. The blood wave was so enticing and he desperately wanted it to consume him. Damon nodded against his skin and he sighed in relief and let his switch go. Damon waited until he could feel Stefan relax and he undressed him properly, opened his legs and bit into Stefan's thigh. Stefan gasped and arched a little as Damon drank.

He closed his eyes and felt what Stefan was feeling – the pleasure, the aching, the desire for Damon to take him. He wanted to be in the mood. He wanted to feel like Stefan did, but it eluded him right now. Every time he thought of joining with Stefan, he feared losing himself again and he had been so lost when Stefan had turned away from him. He'd lost everything and now Elena was losing everything too. It had been too high a price to pay for their survival. They'd been selfish allowing her to make that deal. They should have just let it be over. Instead, she was ailing, Klaus didn't care and he and Stefan were lost in grief and unable to move on. The only person who won was Klaus and Damon had no idea how to fix that.

Stefan panted and climaxed on to his stomach and Damon pulled his mouth away, licking his lips. He loved Stefan so much more than he could allow himself right now. He could see what it was doing to him, pushing him away but he didn't know how not to. Their brief embraces like this made him want to steal Stefan away from here and try and start again but he couldn't leave Elena. They couldn't leave Elena. So, this was how it was right now.

He stroked Stefan's sides as he came down from his high, enjoying the fact that at least Stefan could still have this, when Stefan choked and squeezed his eyes closed.

_What's wrong little blood machine?_

Damon climbed on top of him and stroked his face as Stefan wept.

_Wrong, this is all wrong._

_I know._

_I don't want this without you. It's empty._

Damon shushed him and embraced him, feeling guilty again. He was damned either way. Stefan held him and kissed his throat and mouth urgently. Damon responded as best he could until Stefan stopped shedding tears.

"I want you back." Stefan whispered and Damon chewed his lip. "How do we fix this?"

"I don't know." Damon sighed unhappily.

"This isn't just about what I did anymore is it? This is about Elena too and him." Stefan probed and Damon nodded.

"He did this to all of us. I can't forget it." Damon admitted and Stefan nodded.

"Then let's kill him." Stefan said tightly and Damon shook his head.

"He's invincible Stefan." Damon reminded him and Stefan exhaled. "I can't let him near you again." Damon added and Stefan's face filled with emotion.

Damon kissed him soothingly and climbed off of him to lie down beside him for the night and Stefan turned towards him.

"Sleep little blood machine. Everything will be better in the morning." Damon closed his eyes and let out a sigh and Stefan watched him as he fell asleep.

Present day:

Their bond had vibrated every time they'd struggled with forgiveness. Their bodies were made to fit together and they knew that above all else. Now, months on, they were in a good place again. They were stronger. They'd talked it out, forced themselves to spill their entire hearts and minds and they'd managed to overcome their fears of being together fully again. Now, as Damon lay on his own he felt fear that Stefan might sleep separately for a while again. It had been his choice last time, but Stefan had moved back into their bed months ago as they'd repaired their relationship. It had been what had made this anniversary doubly special and now…

It made sense that something like this should happen now. They were never happy for very long. This time it had been Damon's over-reaction to competition that had frightened and appalled Stefan though, so he couldn't blame anyone else. That wolf hadn't known Stefan was unattached. Only others like them would have been able to smell that he was mated.

When he awoke again later, he whimpered at the absence of Stefan's body with him and he curled into himself. He felt beyond depressed.

_Pain, loneliness, regret._

He felt miserable and buried his face in Stefan's pillow.

_Pain, shame…_

He heard Stefan get out of his room and come along the hall and he whimpered again.

"Damon."

_Pain._

Stefan sighed and climbed under the blankets to find him, curling around him and scenting his neck. Damon opened his eyes and looked at him. Stefan still looked peeved but he was the king of empathy and he couldn't take anyone feeling pain.

_I just love you so much and he touched you Little Blood Machine. He wanted you._

_I'm yours._

_I know. I don't know why I was so angry._

_You know people look at you like that all of the time?_

Damon looked at him in surprise and Stefan nodded and stroked through his hair gently.

_People look at you as though they could have sex with you right on the floor in front of me and not care and it drives me mad._

_You've never said anything._

_Because I don't need to. You're mine._

Stefan tilted his head and Damon reached for him, pulling him into a kiss.

_Love, love, love_

_Love you, my jealous ass._

"Stefan." Damon scented his ear and whispered as Stefan purred. "Can I have you? Please, I want you to smell of me, not of soap."

Stefan chuckled and lay down under him.

"Maybe we should make soap out of your smell."

"No, it's only for you. Everything, just for you." Damon kissed him deeply and caressed him as Stefan sent feelings of forgiveness and love.

Stefan began to wriggle and channel images of their mating sex to him – the fierceness of it, the urgency, the glowing veins…Stefan was getting better at sending images and memories like Damon now and he revelled in the new ability. Damon growled in the back of his throat. Sliding his lips down Stefan's body and squeezing Stefan's thighs as he vamp sped sucking Stefan's erection until Stefan erupted into his mouth shouting and trying to grab for him. He licked his sex satisfied and opened Stefan's legs wide. Stefan tilted compliantly even though he was post coital and spent and Damon entered him slowly and gently. They made love slowly, moving against each other and whispering devotions of love, mixed with channelling as Damon rocked above him and watched his face as he got lost to sensation.

Sex was so wonderful they didn't need the blood wave to heighten it so much anymore. They were so connected now it transcended the need to drink from each other. It was like their bodies were completely one.

Stefan reached his arms up and brought Damon's mouth down to his as they kissed.

_Love._

_Love love love love…_

Damon began to pant as his orgasm approached and Stefan held him, supporting his weight with his body and flexing his hips up to meet his eagerly. Damon grunted at the intensity of his body preparing to fill him, it was so intense these days.

"God I love you Stefan…" He grunted and hung his mouth open as Stefan held his hips and began to slide Damon in and out of himself, halting his movements so that he could take over.

He gyrated vamp speed and massaged Damon's sex with his insides as Damon clutched at him to remain upright as he gasped and moaned. Stefan gave his whole body up to the movement, working Damon's manhood as hard as he could until Damon tensed his whole body and shouted loudly as he filled him. They both panted happily, filled with immense love as they held each other and rubbed their noses together. They folded into each other, breathing in the scent of roses at their necks, feeling drugged and content. Damon lay his face into Stefan's neck relaxing. This was Stefan's favourite part of love making. Of course he couldn't get enough of having Damon inside of him, making him cry in pleasure as his body exploded but the after effects were so palpable. Damon was the sweetest he could be at these moments as he would snuggle and snooze on him and then wake him with scenting afterwards. It was true heaven. He couldn't imagine wanting to be anywhere else in the world but wrapped up in Damon's embrace in their bed.

Nothing bad could happen.


	4. Chapter 4

Fear not, what is not clear and characteristic my lovelies. I have plans.

Chapter 4 BF

Bonnie sighed in frustration and threw her grimoire onto her bed. She'd been trying for the past two days to do even the simplest of spells and nothing was working. What was going on? She sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She didn't even feel like herself lately. Maybe it was just all the stress of dealing with Elena, Klaus still being alive and a danger to them amongst other things. Her dad's sudden interest in her life as a witch was a very unwelcome addition to her problems too.

She rubbed her eyes and lay back flat, looking up at the ceiling.

"Grams I wish you were here. I feel so lost." She whispered to the air.

She missed her grams terribly, especially now that she was on her own in terms of her powers. There was so much she didn't know or understand and although all of her friends supported her, they didn't understand. How could they? No one could possible understand what it was like to be the only witch in a town full of supernatural people who always seemed to attract danger. They didn't see how hard her struggles were to be the balance that nature dictated of witches. Witches were the servants of nature and balance and it was her duty to ensure that the balance was maintained. So far, she'd failed – despite her friendships with Caroline and Stefan, they were still abominations – they weren't supposed to be. They were dead and unnatural and protecting them went against her role as a witch. She should protect the interests of the living breathing people of this town, not those who should be in their graves, no matter how much she loved them. Her grams understood that. Everything had seemed so much simpler when she'd been here.

God, how she missed having someone to talk to. Anyone to share her feelings and fears with, who understood. Elena and Caroline tried, but their conversations weren't filled with the simplistic topics of the everyday battles of three normal teenage girls anymore. Long gone were the days of talking about boys and movies, where to go shopping and what they would wear to prom. Now their conversations were filled with death, danger and a war with an un-killable hybrid that could never be beaten.

Tears filled her eyes as she felt the weight of what had happened that day she'd almost had him. If only Elijah hadn't broken his word to them and saved Klaus, he would have been dead and so many things would have been different.

Her cell wrang and she sat up, wiping her eyes as she reached for it. She looked at the screen and paused, her heart pounding loudly.

_Grams home_

"What the..?" She whispered as the phone continued to buzz in her hands, calling from a number that should have been disconnected almost a year ago.

Her breath caught in her throat and she pressed the answer function.

"Hello?" She said shakily, listening.

Nothing. There was nothing.

"Grams?" She asked, gripping the cell tight, listening desperately for anything, any breath or indication that there was someone on the other end of the line.

The line went dead and she held it to her face for a few seconds in shock as she listened to the drone of the dial tone in her ear. She lowered it and stared at it numbly. What the hell had that been?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The fight was over and Damon suitably appalled by his behaviour enough for Stefan to forgive him. They awoke together, buried under the blankets and kissed sweetly. Stefan's stomach rumbled noisily and Damon chuckled as they rubbed their noses together and offered him his throat. Stefan smiled and bit down to drink.

_No sex right now._

Stefan channelled and Damon stroked his back as he sighed into the feeding.

_Ok little blood machine._

As he fed, Damon closed his eyes and tried to search Stefan's thoughts for his hunger impulse. He could feel that he wanted more, like he had the other day, so he sent permission for him to stop when he was full. As with before, Damon didn't feel hungry or drained at all as Stefan curled his fingers in Damon's hair and gyrated against him slightly as he enjoyed the feeding. Whatever the reason, it wasn't having a detrimental effect on Damon's body that Stefan needed more, so why worry about it?

Stefan drank at least four pints this time and rolled over, separating them as he panted and closed his eyes.

"Full?" Damon whispered, licking his shoulder and nuzzling Stefan's neck.

"Hmmn." Stefan hummed and licked his lips.

"Are you sleepy again?"

"Just give me five minutes." Stefan gave a weak smile and then dozed off like before.

A big meal would do that to you sometimes – if you were human. Generally vampires were more energized by feeding, but they weren't normal vampires anymore he supposed. Whatever the hell that made them. He scented Stefan's neck and throat for a few minutes, before he heard a knock at the front door. He lifted his head in surprise and tried to clear his brain of the need to scent Stefan's body.

He climbed out from under the blankets, throwing on a robe and blurring to the door to answer it. A woman stood before him, looking embarrassed at his state of undress and he pulled his robe tighter as he took in the sight of the stranger.

"Mr Salvatore?" She asked and he nodded, suspiciously. "My name is Charisma Gerard." She extended her hand out towards him and he eyed her for a few seconds before he shook it.

"Damon Salvatore." He introduced.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, I was under the impression that this was a Boarding House?"

"It used to be, now it's just a private residence."

"Ah, well, your Sherriff mentioned that there were some of the founding families with larger properties who sometimes help out hosting events for the town council and I was hoping you might be able to help me accommodate some of the guests arriving for the conference this week?" She gave a professional smile and he raised his eyebrows in surprise and licked his lips.

He took a sniff of her scent, smelling human and he relaxed.

"You want me to open my home as a Boarding House to your guests?" He asked and she nodded.

"We would pay you for the trouble of course, it's just that there is very little accommodation available in the town and…"

"Yeah, strange choice for a conference venue." He pointed out and she stopped, blushing. "You should fire whoever is in charge of your events management."

"Yes, well, that might just happen." She smiled politely with strain and looked at her watch nervously. "I can see that this perhaps isn't the most convenient time for you. This is my card. If you discuss it with your husband and call me today, I'd be very grateful." She handed him a card and he took it from her.

She knew he was married to another man? Had Liz told her that? He chewed his lip as he read her name and Title – Professor of Genealogy, Whitmore College.

"Thanks for your time." She shook his hand again and turned to leave.

"Um, when does this conference start?"

"It starts tomorrow, so we have the last guests arriving throughout this evening. As you can appreciate, I'm trying to find accommodation rather urgently." She said and he nodded. "Call me and let me know."

She jumped into a fancy convertible and drove away as he watched her go. He scratched his head and moved to close the door when he caught sight of the name plaque. Of course. Stefan had put it up for their anniversary. That's how she'd known.

_Residence of Stefan & Damon Salvatore _

He smiled and shook his head. The fact that they were romantically connected, rather than simple housemates was established by the '&' rather than having their initials, their surnames and a common between them. Strange how Damon had never noticed how different a picture it painted to have it with an '&' sign – Stefan & Damon Salvatore, rather than S. Salvatore, D. Salvatore. That woman must have had a sharp eye. He closed the door and put her card down on a side table as he yawned and started a fire burning in the hearth.

Should they let strangers into their home, especially with their special nature now? At least it meant that there would be no danger of anyone being fed from anymore. They didn't need the money or intrusion though. Saying that, the Boarding House was large enough to accommodate at least 12 people in the outer building – which was connected to the main house but not so near that their privacy would be encroached upon. He hummed as he thought it through. If these wolves really had wandered here, unsure of why, then something bigger was happening and usually that meant badness for everyone in Mystic Falls. If they were being lured here for something, perhaps the best thing to do was to keep them under close eye. Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer, as the saying goes.

He sat down and poured himself a bourbon as he thought it through. If some of these guests she was referring to, should happen to include the werewolves, he could make it out that he was happy to give them shelter as an act of peace. They couldn't afford to get bitten, because the only cure to a werewolf bite was Klaus's blood and he was the last person they needed around – despite how badly Damon would like him to see the damage he was doing to Elena in order to get him to stop taking as much of her blood as regularly. He must have enough to have made thousands of hybrids by now. Mind you, he had to find wolf packs first, so perhaps he didn't have that big an army as yet. That gave Damon a sense of satisfaction. If he couldn't find any werewolves, he couldn't change them with her blood, so perhaps if he hadn't found any more he could just store her blood and then realise he wouldn't need much more because he had a frozen supply.

Ironic that there should be three wolves here right now, under his nose. Damon's eyes widened suddenly. Wait. Klaus was old and smart. He was part wolf too – the original hybrid. If these other wolves were finding themselves here, was there a chance that Klaus would be drawn here too? If there was a chance maybe the best form of defence was to shelter these other wolves. If they believed he was trying to hide them from the Hybrid then they'd have a kind of alliance against him. It could work.

He stood up and returned upstairs, hearing Stefan wake and channel to him. He went back into their bedroom and kissed him as he sat up and came out of their fort, yawning.

"Was there someone at the door before?"

"Yeah."

He quickly channelled the memory to him and Stefan nodded as he silently agreed with Damon's plan. They should open up the Boarding House to guests and keep an eye on the situation. Damon held out a couple of bottles of his blood to him and Stefan gratefully accepted them meekly.

"I figured you'd still be hungry." He shrugged, trying to seem un-phased by it.

"Thanks." Stefan smiled and proceeded to drink both bottles as though he was starving.

"I'll call her and let her know we can have people stay in the guest house – that way they stay out of the main house." Damon advised as he sat down on the bed and wiped the corners of Stefan's mouth with his thumb.

"Ok." Stefan nodded in agreement.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caroline laughed as they fell onto their backs exhausted. That had been the most exuberant sex of their lives and they couldn't help but laugh afterwards.

"That was amazing!" She giggled, panting and he nodded in agreement grinning. "You were so…so…"

"I know! I just couldn't stop. You just looked too delicious." He grinned and pulled her into his side as they kissed and held each other.

He snuggled into her neck, sniffing her and extending his tongue to lick her neck. She squirmed and giggled.

"Ooow! What are you doing?" She giggled and he gave a chuckle and looked at her.

"I don't know, just thought it'd feel nice." He admitted, licking her throat.

"Yuck! I don't want your saliva on my face!" She jested and he huffed a little disappointed.

"But you don't mind when my mouth is in other places." He pointed out and she blushed scarlet and shrugged. "Your loss."

She pushed his shoulder playfully and got out of bed, grabbing her clothes as he watched.

"When are you going to stay the whole night? My mom knows we're sleeping together, it's hardly a secret."

"You haven't earned the over-nighter yet." She teased, winking and he groaned dramatically. "Besides, I'm on Elena duty tonight. We are watching movies and doing teenage girl stuff."

"So crappy rom-coms and popcorn?" He smirked and she gave him a fake glare. "Have fun."

"Call you later." She smiled as she slipped out of his room and headed out.

He lay on his back for a while, replaying their amazing sex and he smiled to himself. He'd never been able to do it four times in a row before. He must be getting stronger. Klaus sent him addresses of places where he could go to feed on willing donors with instructions to make sure that he fed on them to make him strong. It was hard to keep it all from Caroline though. He was technically fraternizing with the enemy but Klaus had promised that he could stay here and live out his life with his friends and girlfriend and actually help protect them all, as long as he ensured that nothing happened to Elena that would make her blood unviable. It had been he who had sewn the seed that giving Elena vampire blood might affect her donations and therefore anger Klaus. It wasn't a complete lie and it meant that as friends they'd all pulled together to take care of her and protect her rather than relying on the blood to keep her alive. Still, if he hadn't been tailing her home when she'd crashed her car last week, she could've died and then all hell would have fallen on him and everyone he cared about.

Klaus had minced no words when he'd told him exactly how bad he could make his immortal life, if anything happened to what belonged to him i.e. human Elena Gilbert. He'd had to call Diego, one of Klaus's newer hybrids and tell him that Elena needed a week off of the donations because of the accident. Klaus had been angry but had allowed it and he'd breathed a sigh of relief about that. Klaus was insistent but he wasn't stupid. A young human body could only be pushed so far.

He climbed out of bed and into the shower. Since the girls were doing their thing, he might as well go down to the Grill and see what Matt was up to. When he got down there he bumped into a few of the guys from the football team and he sat with them and had a few drinks. It felt nice and normal, until he sensed the other wolves. Two guys – one he'd spoken to before called Mike. Mike had been the one who hadn't quite been sure what had brought him here – the one that gave them all cause for concern. Mike seemed a nice enough guy, bit of a stoner though. He was small for a wolf – dark hair and eyes with a slim build. He looked barely old enough to be out of high school because of his slight appearance. Definitely not alpha material at all and perhaps that was why Tyler didn't feel threatened by him.

As Mike went to the bar the other wolf eyed him suspiciously. It wasn't unusual for wolves from different packs to be wary of one another. Where was Mike's pack? Where was this other guy's pack? Tyler stood as he saw the other approach the bar too. Now this wolf was a different story – he had a strange way about him. Physically he screamed alpha – he was tall, muscular with blonde hair. He could easily challenge Tyler here and yet there was almost a beta nature to him. He didn't seem to want to throw his pheromones around like an alpha would. Time to have a conversation about peace.

Tyler was alpha here – being the single werewolf resident. This was his town and he wanted it safe and protected. If there was to be any trouble here, it might draw Klaus here to discover them and not only didn't he want that for their sakes, he didn't want Klaus anywhere near his friends and family again.

He positioned himself casually between them both and they both looked to him, sussing him out.

"Hey Tyler." Mike said amicably.

"Hey. Found some place to stay yet?" Tyler smiled and Mike shrugged.

"Spent the night with a girl last night but no real place yet. I don't suppose you live in one of those big mansions do you?" He joked and Tyler made an uncomfortable chuckle.

"Uh, I'm sure you'll find something." Tyler said then casually looked to the other wolf on his other side. "You here for the conference too? Haven't seen you around. Tyler Lockwood." He offered his hand to shake and the guy gave him his and squeezed.

"Nathan Bloom. Yeah, I thought I'd check out this whole family tree thing. I met the professor in charge at Whitmore last year and she's kept in touch since."

"Huh. Weird not to just have the conference there." Tyler pointed out and Nathan nodded as though he'd never thought of that before.

"Well, at least it's a good time of year for it – especially if you're wandering around looking for accommodation."

Nathan raised his eyebrows enquiringly.

"No moon for a few weeks." Tyler said casually and took a sip of his beer as he felt both of them bristle on either side of him.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Nathan said and Tyler smiled and looked at him, raising his eyebrows and tilting his head.

"Just saying. It could have been inconvenient for some people."

"People like you?" Mike said and Tyler looked to him.

"Yeah and you too right?" He said and Mike looked to Nathan nervously.

"So you…" Nathan said and Tyler looked to him.

"Yeah and this is my town. My pack."

"Is that a threat?" Nathan stood a little taller and Tyler shook his head.

Oh yeah, there was a little alpha in this guy somewhere.

"No man, it's a welcome. I just want us all to understand each other. This town is my family and I don't want any trouble." Tyler was calm and in return so were they as they looked at each other. "We cool?"

They nodded and he smiled and ordered drinks for them, noticing as he gestured to Matt, that Stefan had just entered with Rick and took a seat. Nathan turned and looked towards Stefan and Tyler noticed.

"He's no threat to you. He's a friend." Tyler said and Nathan looked to him in surprise.

"Huh?"

"You won't have to worry about him. He won't try anything with you."

"Why would he?" Nathan frowned and Tyler raised his eyebrows.

"We have a few vamps that live here permanently and we have a truce. Stefan's a good guy anyway. Doesn't feed on people, just animals."

"He's a vampire?" Nathan said in amazement and Tyler nodded as though it was a stupid question.

"Yeah. Can't you smell him?" Tyler chuckled in surprise and Mike looked around them to eye Stefan too.

"Doesn't smell like a vampire to me." Mike mumbled and Tyler frowned.

"No, he smells sweet. So he's a vamp huh? But a wolf-friendly one?" He asked and Tyler nodded. "I wonder how friendly."

"What?" Tyler chuckled feeling uncomfortable.

"His boyfriend, how long have they been going out?" Nathan turned fully to him, his eyes wide with interest and Tyler searched his face.

"His _husband _Damon?" Tyler asked and Nathan sighed, disappointedly.

"Husband ay? That's a pity." Nathan swigged some of his beer and Mike chuckled.

"Better luck next time."

"Yeah, guess so." Nathan turned to watch as Stefan laughed with Rick and relaxed into his chair, completely oblivious.

Charisma wandered inside and took a seat, before spotting the history teacher who was helping collate for the conference. It was nice to see a friendly human face.

"Mr Saltzman, good to see you relaxed and not hunched over your notes for a change." She joked and he smiled to her and offered her a seat with them.

"This is my ex-student Stefan Salvatore." He introduced and she shook Stefan's hand.

"Salvatore? God you're younger than I expected. I met your husband Damon this morning. I was hoping he'd have called." She sat down and Stefan perked up.

"Oh yeah he mentioned that. I'm sorry, he's been trying to organise if we have enough linens for the beds and stuff."

"So you can help us with accommodations then?"

"Absolutely. We'd be happy to help." He smiled politely and she sighed in thanks.

"Thank you, I was at my wits end." She chuckled and he nodded.

"So everything ready for the conference starting tomorrow on your end?" Rick asked and she nodded.

"Yip, just getting everyone into beds tonight was my last worry and thankfully the Salvatore's have come to my rescue."

Rick smiled and raised his eyebrows at Stefan for a fraction and Stefan studied her. She sat and chatted with them briefly before deciding to take her food away with her and eat at her hotel room instead to prepare. She made her excuses and took her food boxed up and left. She pulled her cell out of her pocket and dialled the numbers of the wolves, leaving them the number to call to make their arrangements personally. This was going to work.


	5. Chapter 5

;-p

Xxx

Chapter 5 BF

Damon made up all of the rooms, vamp speed. They hadn't had people stay here for a long time so he had some major cleaning and dusting to do. Now everything looked like a Boarding House should again. He went back to the main house and drank a few of Stefan's bottles. This was becoming habit. It wasn't as good as feeding from Stefan's neck but Stefan was constantly hungry right now and he could tell that for some reason whatever extra blood was normally being produced in Stefan's body for him, wasn't re-filling quite as quickly as normal. He was concerned about it and Stefan's growing lethargy.

He sat down and decided to call Anne and check in with them to ask if they knew anything. When it came to those two, generally she had no answers for them but it was worth a shot. He was just about to hit dial when the door knocker sounded and he sat the phone down and went to attend. He'd better get used to this for the remainder of the week. He opened the door and huffed in surprise.

"Ashleigh?"

"Damon!" The girl squealed in delight and gave him a big hug as he patted her back and looked towards her mate Rob, who was emptying their car of luggage.

"What are…what are you guys doing here?" He said flabbergasted and they both chuckled.

"Well we just both thought, it's been a while since we caught up with you two, so we just jumped in the car and headed down to you." Rob smiled and shook Damon's hand.

"You just…decided in the last couple of hours?" Damon smiled and tried not to sound too panicked.

Something was very wrong. First werewolves turned up here, now another mated pair? They took in his strange tone and they looked to each other channelling.

"What's wrong?"

"Uh, come inside." Damon guided them into the lounge and they lay their bags down. "Let me guess. You thought you'd come and stay for exactly one week starting tomorrow." He said and they looked at him in surprise and nodded.

"What's wrong?" Rob squeezed his shoulder and Damon chewed his lip and rubbed his eyes.

"I have no idea and that's what's making me uneasy. You're not the first people to turn up in Mystic Falls to stay for the next week, who aren't human." He explained and led them to one of the sofas by the fire.

"Monique and Karl?" Ashleigh raised her eyebrows and he shook his head.

"Anne and Michael?" Rob offered and Damon rubbed his face.

"Werewolves – three of them."

"What?" Rob gulped and reached out for Ashleigh's hand protectively.

"It's ok, we're safe in terms of them at the moment. We have a resident wolf here and he's ensuring that our truce is kept. Plus I'm going to shelter them here so I can keep an eye on them."

"Why are they here?" Ashleigh leaned forward and he shrugged.

"Why are you? Why today? Why didn't you call first?" Damon asked and they both bristled in discomfort, feeling unwelcome. "There's something going on here. One of the wolves didn't know why he was compelled to be here either and you guys just decided and came…Something's not right." He shook his head and they relaxed in understanding. "There's something else – a weird conference being held at the exact same timing."

"A conference? Here?" Rob huffed in amusement and Damon nodded.

"I know, right? Guess what's it's about."

"Civil war?" Ashleigh shrugged. "You do have a lot of old history here."

"Haematology." Damon said simply and he felt their tension vibrate. "Exactly." He sat back and they all looked to each other.

"Where's Stefan?" Ashleigh asked, noticing his absence.

"He's digging, trying to do some recon. We have some human friends involved in the conference as moles, so we can figure out why people with special blood are being attracted here."

"But, if someone is attracting 'special people' here – they don't know about you two, do they? I mean you lived here already and your cover hasn't been blown as far as you know?" Rob asked and Damon shook his head. "I don't like a coincidence like that anyway."

Damon nodded in agreement.

"If someone is drawing us here, it must be by magic. If it's a trap we should get out of here." Ashleigh said nervously.

"Maybe." Rob chewed his lip as they considered it. "Or maybe we should stick together. If your identity isn't known, you'll be able to keep an eye on us."

"Thanks and all but I think the safest thing is to get you both as far away from here as possible. We have no idea what we are dealing with here, but as far as I can tell, it'll start tomorrow." Damon leaned forward urgently and they nodded and stood up.

"Ok, we'll get back on the road then. Call us if you need help or…" Rob trailed off and Damon shook his hand and gave an appreciative smile. "If there's a pair that can survive a wicked mojo, it's you two." He laughed and Damon smiled and nodded.

"See you soon." Ashleigh leaned up and kissed his cheek before they jumped back into their car and headed off again.

Damon closed the door and leaned against it thinking. Someone had to know something. Another mated pair didn't just turn up. Someone knew that Stefan and he were special and had somehow used that to draw others here. He had to call the others and warn them against any travel plans here that they may have decided upon suddenly today. He grabbed his cell and did just that, as he waited for Stefan to come home. Thankfully he'd thwart any further attempts to get mates here.

Anne and Michael were immediately concerned as they had been browsing looking for flights when he called them and they were startled. Mates had never been rounded up by magic before and this worried them. Damon had to vehemently insist that they not come anyway. If something happened here then Anne and Michael had to protect the others. They had begrudgingly agreed.

Stefan finally came home and Damon breathed a sigh of relief and embraced him in the lounge, sniffing a deep inhale of his rose scent.

"I missed you."

_Love._

_Love._

"Guess who turned up at the door half an hour ago?" Damon said as Stefan cupped his face and rubbed their noses together.

"Who?"

"Ashleigh and Rob."

"What?!" Stefan gasped and Damon nodded grimly. "Why did they..?"

"They suddenly decided to up and come and stay with us for the next week. Coincidence?" Damon raised his eyebrows and Stefan swallowed.

"We need to know what's happening. Have you called Bonnie? This has to be magic."

"She's looking but she came up with ditto so far."

Stefan sighed and chewed his lip.

"So what do we do?"

"Keep our eyes open. Be prepared I guess." Damon pulled him over to the sofa and sat with him, scenting his neck to calm him as stress rolled from Stefan's body.

Stefan hummed and titled his head.

_Want you._

Damon channelled and Stefan smiled and closed his eyes. Stefan didn't return the sentiment and Damon pulled back unhappily and sighed. Stefan opened his mouth to apologise for his lack of libido when the door knocker went. They both answered to a couple. The woman was in her 20s, blonde and blue eyed and her partner was a male in his 30s with black hair and dark eyes. Despite their outward appearance it was clear that they were a lot older than they appeared. They smiled politely.

"Good evening, welcome to the Boarding House." Stefan smiled. "Are you with the conference guests?"

"Conference? No, we were just passing through and were looking for a room if one is available?" The man asked and they looked at each other briefly.

"Passing through from..?" Damon trailed off as they welcomed them inside and the woman smiled.

"Well actually my family are from Covington so we thought we'd take a trip down memory lane."

"Covington?"

"Yes, way back. I haven't been back to Mystic Falls for years. It doesn't look like much has changed." She laughed and Stefan liked her instantly.

"Excuse me, how rude of us…" Damon took their coats and put on his host face as Stefan watched him amused. "I am Damon and this is my husband Stefan Salvatore. We own the Boarding House."

"So young!" The woman said in surprise and Stefan smiled.

"I inherited it after the death of my uncle, so Stefan and I have made it our home."

"I am Jack Winters and this is my wife Elizabeth." Jack introduced and they all shook hands.

"Nice to meet you. The guest rooms are through this corridor to the other building." Stefan began to guide them and Damon offered to take their coats to hang them.

Damon leaned in towards Elizabeth and they both pulled back abruptly and looked at each other. Stefan and Jack looked to them in surprise. Damon's eyes widened and Elizabeth took a step backwards.

_Stefan…_

_What?_

_Smell!_

Stefan frowned and looked to Elizabeth and Jack watched their interplay with interest.

"You're…" Elizabeth began and Stefan inhaled deeply.

Roses.

"So are you." Damon answered in the affirmative and Jack put his arm around her and inhaled, his eyes widening as he leaned nearer to them both.

"You're mated too." Jack said astounded and they all nodded.

Elizabeth stepped forward again.

"We've never met another pair before." She said full of emotion.

"Never?" Stefan asked in surprise as Damon chewed his lip anxiously.

"You have?" Jack asked him and Stefan nodded.

"Are they here?" Elizabeth looked from one of them to the other.

"Not anymore." Damon mumbled. "I sent them away."

"Why?" She frowned at him, disappointed.

"This isn't a coincidence. I knew it." Damon looked to Stefan. "Why did you come here? Why now?"

"I told you, I came to visit my old home."

"Why this week? Specifically."

"I…why are you asking me this?" She held herself and Stefan rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Because there's something weird happening around here. A bunch of werewolves have shown up, two of them without knowing why they needed to be here, one here because of a conference in haematology. Then another mated pair showed up to sporadically visit. I sent them home and now you are here and you just happen to be mates too."

"We think something is drawing you here." Stefan advised and they both looked horrified.

"What's happening? How could we have been drawn here? Witches?" Jack asked and they shrugged.

"That's what I want to know." Damon sighed and crossed his arms.

"We should go. Get out of here." Jack said and they all nodded. "Why are you still here?"

"We live here." Damon said simply.

"If something is going to happen here…"

"This is our town." Damon said firmly and Stefan looked to him. "If something's going down I want to be here to stop it."

"We should leave." Jack said to her again and she nodded but seemed reluctant.

"All of this time and we've never come across another of our kind." She said regrettably and Stefan frowned in grief for her. "I don't want to leave when I have so many questions."

Stefan and Damon had been fortunate. They'd been alone in the beginning but after they'd found Anne and Michael, they'd become part of a community. Anne and Michael may not understand their most recent transformations but they were still support. They knew they weren't alone. This couple had no such reassurance, no 'family' and that saddened him. Their mating must have been frightening.

Damon turned to him as Stefan's heart swelled and he squeezed his hand.

"When we know what's happening…" Stefan began, but wasn't sure how to finish. "We'll…I mean if we're still…"

"If we're still alive when whatever happens happens…" Damon said for him and Stefan sighed and closed his eyes. "We'll call you."

Elizabeth studied them.

"It feels right to be here. We've searched so long for you."

"It isn't safe." Jack gently reminded her.

"We don't know what's going to happen here. How do we know it isn't something good? There's so much about our bodies we don't understand." She said.

"If there weren't wolves here, I'd want you to stay so we could figure this out, but there's someone who's a threat to everyone here and if this is his doing – then it's not going to be for our benefit." Stefan explained, thinking on Klaus.

Tyler was right, this didn't seem like it was the work of the hybrid, but then again they couldn't rule out the possibility. Klaus had had many a witch under his thumb before. The question was, what could he be up to?

"Who?" Jack asked, putting his arm around Elizabeth securely.

"Have you heard of the hybrid?" Damon asked and both of them tensed a little.

"Not many people are unaware of him. We've been around a long time." Jack said simply and Elizabeth wrung her hands together nervously.

"Uh-huh." Damon said as he studied her.

There was something she was hiding, he was sure of it.

"Here is our number. Call us, please." Jack said and Stefan took it and shook his hand. "It's been such a long search and now that we've found you…we just have to know others."

Stefan gave a smile and nodded in sympathy and understanding and they picked their bags back up and turned to leave. Jack turned back to them as they opened the door.

"If we can help, somehow…"

"Thank you. Just keep away. All we do know for sure is that something wants us all here. If we make sure that doesn't happen, maybe we can stop the plan." Stefan said and grabbed Elizabeth's hand as she turned to leave.

She turned back to him, squeezing it and he slipped a piece of paper into her hand.

"What's this?" She looked down at the hand writing on the note.

"If you don't see us again, then these people will help you. They're our elders, I suppose."

"Anne and Michael." She read from the paper and Damon gave a small smile.

"They'll teach you what you need to know and introduce you to the others."

She squeezed it in her hand as her eyes filled with tears and she hugged Stefan to her fiercely.

"Thank you! We will see you soon." She said, wiping her eyes as Jack beckoned her to leave.

Jack nodded and they left. Stefan sighed in distress and Damon pulled him into a hug, stroking his back.

"They are our people Damon." Stefan frowned and pulled back from him as Damon hushed him and stroked his faced lovingly. "We have to protect each other. What if Anne and Michael…"

"It's ok, I've already called them all and warned them not to come here. Good thing too because they were all just about to book flights."

"Oh my god." Stefan paled and held Damon to him again.

_Fear. Uncertainty._

_I've got you Little Blood Machine._

Damon squeezed him. The door went again and they both sighed. This felt like a Boarding House now. Goodbye privacy. They greeted the next guest – a girl in her late teens. She stank of werewolf and Damon swallowed his venom as they smiled at her and let her in. She eyed them both warily but she seemed to be somewhat more comfortable around Stefan, so Damon stepped back and let him do most of the talking as he showed her to her room.

When Stefan was guiding her to her room, the wolf who'd hit on him at the Grill turned up at the door and Damon stared him out for a second before he gave a fake smile.

"Welcome." He said tightly, really wanting just to tear the guy's balls off and the wolf eyed him.

"Nathan." He extended his hand and it took all of Damon's wits not to growl at him and take his hand instead.

"Damon Salvatore. Stefan's husband." He said and Nathan gave his hand a squeeze which he returned with equal strength.

They let go of each other and he let Nathan enter. Sniffing him discretely as he sat his bags down and looked around.

"Some place you have here. Family owned I guess?"

"Right you are." Damon smiled again. "We moved in when we got married." He emphasised the marriage part again and Nathan looked at him. "Death in the family and we needed our own place. You know how it goes."

"Yeah." Nathan gave a nod.

"Are you here for the conference?" Damon played coy.

"Yeah. My old professor invited me. I've been interested in tracing back my family genes for a while. Not having much luck on my own, so thought I'd find some help here."

"Really? Where do you hail from?"

Nathan gave a brief side smile and shook his head.

"Look I know what you are ok? Tyler's been in touch. So you don't have to sniff around me. I'm here to trace my family. I'm not looking for any trouble."

Damon dropped his pretence at politeness immediately and held himself tight. Damn Tyler Lockwood. He could have at least given them a heads up before telling the wolves what they were.

"I thought he was single. Just so you know. Sorry." Nathan said and Damon clenched his jaw, stifling the urge to growl again. "I'm just passing through."

"Good to know." Damon said and Nathan lifted his bag.

"Where's the room?"

"I'll take you."

"No, it's cool man. Instructions are fine. Wouldn't want to put you to any trouble." No sooner had he spoken than the door knocker went again and Damon looked towards it.

"Along the corridor to the left then follow it straight down to room 5." Damon said and he nodded and headed down there as Damon turned to welcome the next werewolf male.

Stefan left the young wolf Melissa, to unpack her things as he closed the door behind him. He liked her. She didn't seem like other wolves he'd met, she was friendly towards him. Mind you, the only other wolves he'd met had kidnapped Caroline because Damon had tortured and killed Mason or he'd been chasing with Klaus and trying to turn them – not exactly the best way to meet people. Melissa was shy, obviously able to pull a punch when necessary judging by her lean physique but she didn't have the same roughness about her. She seemed to feel calm around him too – strange considering there would be no moon for weeks, she was weaker than he was and he was effectively her enemy.

This could be good for progress if they played this right.

The wolf who'd hit on him turned the corner and nearly collided with him and they both stopped in surprise and chuckled embarrassed.

"Sorry, didn't see you there." Stefan said, stepping back and Nathan smiled widely.

"Smelled me though huh? No worries man, Tyler has explained the situation between you guys here and you'll get no trouble from any wolves. I'll make sure of that." He said and Stefan stared at him taken a back.

Nathan rubbed the back of his neck and gave a smile again, before extending his hand.

"So your name is Stefan? I'm Nathan Bloom."

"Good to meet you." Stefan shook his hand and Nathan squeezed it warmly.

"Sorry about the other night." Nathan blushed and Stefan blushed too.

"Hey, no it's fine. Don't worry about it."

"I know you guys don't…eat, but do you have food here?" Nathan leaned in slightly and Stefan felt his body heat vibrate across the space between them.

"Yup, all stored up for the week. It's self service though so just help yourself and keep a tab on it. Professor Gerard is paying the bill."

"Great, I'm starving!" Nathan beamed and Stefan smiled again. "Anyway, room 5."

"Down that way." Stefan indicated with his hand and Nathan patted his shoulder as he walked past.

Stefan walked the rest of the way back to Damon, moving to avoid another male werewolf who didn't stop to say hello. Damon already looked exhausted at the effort to be nice to the guests and was sitting sipping brandy.

"Is that everyone?"

"Three wolves and two uninvited mates who know something." Damon said and took a sip.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, just something off. When I mentioned Klaus, she bristled." Damon said casually and Stefan recalled her body language.

"He's notorious. A lot of people are scared of him." Stefan pointed out and Damon nodded at that.

Perhaps he was just being paranoid. Stefan rubbed his eyes and looked weary. Better lighten the mood and cheer him up.

_Going to have to learn to put up with the smell around here._

Damon channelled jokingly and Stefan smirked and stroked through his hair, making him look up.

_I'm hungry._

Stefan channelled and bit his bottom lip and Damon sat his bourbon down and gave him an understanding smile. He sent Stefan images of their scenting as a request and Stefan smiled thankfully. How much longer was Damon going to be understanding about his lack of libido or energy until he became cranky?

Damon stood up and lifted him into his arms, placing kisses on his cheeks and mouth as he carried him up to their room to feed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We shouldn't be staying here Beth. You heard them. They think this is Klaus's doing." Jack warned as Elizabeth paid for a room in a motel down the road from the Boarding House.

God was it hard to get somewhere to stay in this town. She'd had to compel the staff to get her a room and effectively turf someone else out who hadn't arrived as yet to check in. She knew in her bones that she had to stay here. She couldn't leave. She had to know this other mated pair, she had to know what was going on. It felt as though her legs were physically incapable of taking her out of the state line again. No, everything in her body told her to stay put.

Jack ran his hands through his hair worried as she swiped her credit card and smiled at the receptionist.

"Beth." He said again and she looked to him.

"I can't leave. You know I can't. Can't you feel it?"

"Yes, but…"

"Jack. It's not him."

"How can you possibly know that? We haven't seen him for a long time. We don't know what crazy thoughts run through his mind anymore." He pointed out.

She shook her head as she thought back to their last encounter with Klaus.

"Even if he is behind us being drawn here…I have to know these people." She said and Jack embraced her, inhaling at her neck and calming.

"Fine, we'll stay but we should keep our distance until we know what's happening here." He advised and she nodded and smiled at him.

"Ok."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 BF

"Are you ok?" Elena rubbed Bonnie's shoulder as Bonnie sat back after relating her phone call story.

"Yeah, I guess. It's was just weird you know?" Bonnie shrugged and Elena studied her face closely. "It's probably nothing."

"Bonnie how often does nothing turn out to be something in this town?" Elena gave a small smile.

Bonnie bristled a little and began to pick away at the label from her soda bottle. Elena sighed and chewed her lip.

"Bonnie, is everything ok? Lately it feels like you've been a little…" She struggled to think of a word and Bonnie looked at her. "What's going on with you? We used to tell each other everything."

Bonnie looked down at her hands and gave a small sigh.

"My magic is gone."

"What?" Elena raised her eyebrows and Bonnie shrugged again.

"I haven't been able to do anything for a few days now. Maybe it's for the best."

"What are you talking about? Of course it's not!" Elena gasped and squeezed her hands. "Did something happen?"

Bonnie shook her head, allowing herself to feel the grief that had been threatening to consume her for days to come out. She swallowed thickly.

"Maybe you're just blocked again? There's been so much happening lately." Elena squeezed her hand again and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Maybe. Last time it happened I had grams to help me. Now there's…I've got no one." Bonnie let tears fill her eyes and Elena pulled her into a hug.

"You've got me and Caroline. You're not alone. We'll figure this out ok?"

Bonnie held her gratefully and nodded against her shoulder. She wiped her eyes as she drew back and gave a sarcastic laugh.

"At least my dad's happy. He hates the whole witch thing. The fact that I haven't been able to do anything is making him ecstatic."

"Bonnie he's your dad. No matter how he feels about you being a witch, he wouldn't want you to be unhappy like this."

"Maybe." Bonnie nodded.

They fell silent for a moment.

"Elena what if it's really gone? What if I'm not a witch anymore? What will we do if some big bad rolls into town again or Klaus decides to show up?"

"We'll deal with it together, all of us. It isn't your job alone to protect me Bonnie. We protect each other." Elena reasoned.

"That's where you're wrong. It is my job. I'm supposed to maintain the balance. It's my job to look after the humans here."

"Bonnie we're eighteen years old." Elena reminded her and Bonnie chewed her lip. "None of this should be happening to us."

"Yet here we are." Bonnie gave a tight smile and they both sighed and sat back in their chairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Stefan woke up, it was to hunger and discomfort. He groaned and curled into himself trying to ignore it. Why couldn't he be satisfied lately? He'd been so selfish already – drinking from Damon without giving anything back, without taking care of him. That was his job and he loved it. He loved taking care of Damon, loving him, cleaning him, feeding him and joining with him. He loved all of it, but he was failing lately and he couldn't understand why. Damon was being so wonderful, so patient – drinking from bottled blood that was cold, only having sex on the rare occasion Stefan wanted him. Stefan felt like a bad mate.

Damon roused, sliding an arm across his stomach and humming.

_Hungry._

Stefan channelled before he could help himself and Damon opened his eyes sleepily and looked at him.

_I'm sorry. Shame, guilt…_

Damon blinked at Stefan's emotions and reached out to stroke his face tenderly.

_Love, little blood machine. Take what you need._

_I'm sorry._

Stefan felt like such a terrible person and Damon pulled him into him and kissed around his face and mouth as he tried to console him.

_Relax and trust your instincts. You don't feel pain do you?_

Damon channelled and Stefan gave a small shake of his head.

_Then just take what you need. I feel ok._

He nodded solemnly and leaned into Damon's neck and bit down, drinking and Damon relaxed and sighed. He tried to put Stefan's hunger out of his mind to let Stefan feed without guilt and fear. He stroked down his back, down to his bottom and squeezed there.

Something was happening. Something was…wrong. Stefan's diluted sex drive wasn't because they were fighting or at odds. They were in a good place again and they were mated. There was no reason for Stefan not to want to join with him and yet…he was hungry, almost starving and didn't really want sex.

Damon closed his eyes as Stefan continued to drink steadily. He had to find out what was happening here. Everything couldn't be a coincidence – not the werewolves, the conference, Stefan's strange behaviour and now other mates they didn't even know showing up. No. It had to be linked somehow.

He gasped a little in pleasure. Stefan was trying so hard to release him so he could feed longer. It felt one sided and wrong, so he turned his switch on, making Stefan pull his mouth away and look down in surprise_._

_Don't you want the blood wave?_

_No._

Stefan made a small whining sound of remorse that made him feel guilty and so he cradled Stefan to him, kissing his head and whispering words of apology.

_Just drink little blood machine. I'm fine._

It didn't take long for Stefan to comply and he bit down again, taking Damon's breath away. Stefan seemed hungrier this time, more desperate and Damon writhed and groaned underneath him until Stefan fell asleep with his fangs still in Damon's neck. Damon panted in disbelief.

"Stefan?" He whispered and got no response. "Hey, sleepy head?"

Nothing.

Damon held Stefan's head and rolled them over to separate Stefan's fangs from his flesh and roll Stefan onto his side. He held him carefully, cradling his head still as he searched his face in concern. Stefan had never fallen asleep mid-feed before. He rubbed their noses together and drank his scent in. Such fragrant roses. Damon closed his eyes in appreciation for a moment before he scented Stefan's neck and throat. For a change he felt the urge not simply to lick Stefan but to rub his skin against his too. He gyrated against him, rubbing his face against Stefan's to cover him in his smell.

Once Stefan was in deep sleep and covered in his scent, he tucked their little fort around him but felt a fierce pang of anxiety at leaving him alone. It stopped him short as he went to leave their bedroom and he sat down as he tried to calm his reaching heart. It was like a panic attack. He hadn't had a panic attack in his life! Stefan slept through it, but hearing his channelled feelings of love and safety eventually helped calm Damon too.

He sat for a little while just watching the rise and fall of the fort as Stefan breathed peacefully. Once this weirdness and potential danger was over, he was going to take Stefan away for a week. Elena would be OK and they evidently needed some respite just to be together. Perhaps that's what Stefan's strange behaviours had been about. He just needed some extra TLC and their anniversary had spurned his body into that.

He nodded to himself and stood up. They'd go away and recover, reconnect for a bit. He smiled to himself and left the room, closing the door quietly behind him. He entered the kitchen into chaos.

"Wow! What's going on?" He asked, eyeing the interplay between the female wolf and the quieter one.

Wolf girl looked about ready to tear at the dark haired wolf guy and he looked extremely uncomfortable and stressed.

"Can I help you with something?" Damon asked and the quiet guy shook his head and escaped the atmosphere, heading back towards his room.

Damon looked to the girl, trying to read her body language. She had tried to puff herself up a little and he thought that was adorable. As if she could ever be any match for him or anyone for that matter without her wolfy time of the month issue. She stepped towards him and he watched her closely. She inhaled deeply as though she was sniffing him. He wrinkled his nose. How very dog like and weird. She exhaled looking bored and walked around him as though she didn't care to grace him with conversation. He let her go, not turning around to watch until she was almost down the corridor. He gritted his teeth. What a bitch!

He shook himself out of the urge to follow her and rip her throat out and made himself a coffee. He put out a cup for Stefan, hoping he'd rise soon and leant back against the countertop. This was going to be a stressful week if all of the wolves were going to be as weird as she was. He shook his head and tried to tune in his ears when he heard an argument from the guest side of the building.

"Back off Michelle alright? I'm not interested." The asshole who was chatting up Stefan complained.

Damon gave a small chuckle. Serves him right. Unwanted attentions aren't fun are they douche bag? He heard Nathan come along the corridor and tense slightly when he eyed him standing there.

"Good morning." Damon smiled politely.

"Morning. Coffee?" Nathan asked and Damon indicated to the percolator now beginning to work.

Nathan nodded and gave a polite smile.

"Sleep ok? No bed bugs or fleas or anything I hope. The beds are old and I was only asked to home you yesterday." Damon said and Nathan's eyes burned but he didn't respond to the fleas comment.

"Slept like the dead actually." He said in response and Damon gave a smile.

He liked it when people could play the game. It made it so much more interesting.

"Hmmmn." Damon smiled.

"Where's your other half?" Nathan asked carefully and Damon clenched his jaw.

"Busy. Why?"

"I just wanted to ask a favour." Nathan smiled and reached past him for a mug as Damon held still and didn't move.

The guy's scent was so strong, he had to fight to keep his expression straight. His body was venting out heat like a Furness too.

"Ask away." Damon widened his eyes and smirked.

"Yeah, I'm in room 5. I wondered if I could have another room?"

"Something wrong with room 5?" Damon raised an eyebrow as he watched Nathan squirm a little in embarrassment.

Damon clicked his tongue as he realized that wolf girl was in the room next to his. Perhaps her attentions really weren't being returned amicably.

"Just a little noisy. Is there another room?" Nathan said non-commitally.

He could be a douche and leave the guy there with horny wolf girl next door, but then if Nathan asked Stefan later, Stefan would likely chide him for not just moving the guy like he was asking. God he was whipped.

"Sure. No one in room 2."

"Thanks." Nathan visibly relaxed and the percolator clicked ready.

Damon turned around and poured himself and Stefan a cup before taking a second to decide whether to pour Nathan's. He filled his cup and Nathan thanked him quietly.

"I'll get room 2 sorted for you."

"Hey no rush man. I'm heading out to the conference soon anyway. It'd just be good for later tonight." He hinted and Damon searched his face and nodded.

If it weren't for the fact that this guy was a wolf and could kill them, he might actually like the guy. He seemed to want a balance between them too. Nathan lifted his cup, adding sugar and moving to leave when he turned back.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." Damon said surprised and watched him go.

Maybe he wasn't such a bad guy. Still he was a threat and he'd have to keep an eye on him. He lifted Stefan's cup with his and went upstairs. Stefan was still sleeping. He sat down a coffee for him, trying to rouse him by rubbing their noses together and kissing his lips but Stefan was out and simply tried to snuggle into his body. Damon pulled back and stroked through his hair.

_Love._

He felt his heart squeeze as he looked at him.

_My Stefan._

He channelled and got love sent back in response. Even asleep Stefan still responded. He kissed his forehead and left him safe. He had to get down to the conference and see what he could find out today. Something wasn't right and he was tired of sitting around waiting for disaster to come chapping at their door. He'd had months of that with Klaus and he couldn't sit around anymore.

He stood in the queue of academic dullards waiting to take their seats and approached a table where people where being given passes for the week ahead. He got to the front and flashed his most charming smile at the woman with the clipboard and pen.

"Hi, have you registered online?" She asked, smiling politely and he frowned and put on his best puppy dog face.

"Oh gosh, I completely forgot, what with the travelling and everything." He gasped and she nodded knowingly and tilted her head as she studied him. "Please don't tell me I've travelled all the way from Texas for nothing."

She chewed her lip.

"Darn it, I just can't miss the conference! Isn't there anything you can do? My folks will kill me if I go home without our family tree." He groaned and she seemed convinced.

"Ok. This is between you and me." She winked. "Can't have you leaving empty handed." She smiled conspiratorially and he smiled back at her.

She asked to see his I.D and he handed her his driving license, which stated that he was 22.

"Senior year?"

"Yeah, I'm going to stay on for my PHD." He lied and batted his eyelashes at her and she blushed.

"Well, good luck Mr Salvatore. Hope you find what you're looking for." She smiled and grabbed his fingers as he reached out to collect his pass.

She jabbed him with a small pin and he jumped in surprise. She chuckled and dabbed his finger on a small piece of cotton.

"I find it best to surprise people. Everyone's giving a sample for the discussion on the last day." She advised and he opened his mouth to compel her to give it back, when he smelled a wolf behind him.

He turned around swiftly and glared as Nathan walked past oblivious to him and entered the seminar room. He huffed. Figures golden boy wolf would have his pass already, all studious and organised. He followed him closely behind and into the large room where people were settling into chairs.

The conference was beyond dull and he struggled to stay awake as he listened to one of the guest speakers. Time to move amidst the swarm again and see if he could get a feel for who was shady and who wasn't. The other wolf, the quieter guy, arrived and hung around too but he seemed just as bored as Damon felt. Damon wondered how he'd gotten in without compulsion. Perhaps he'd applied Damon's trick to the same woman.

Mike looked over at him a few times as Damon moved and gave him a nod of recognition that Damon returned. He wondered what had gone down in the kitchen this morning with wolf girl. A new speaker came on, one of the young, hot female variety and suddenly his attention was captured once more. He could do a little flirting and probably suss what was happening here. It would be nice to. He and Stefan were so exclusive and 'married' that he didn't get to use his charm and enjoy ladies pee in their panties for him anymore. He did so enjoy that reaction. It was nice to be looked at as a piece of meat every now and then, it kept a guy's self image secure.

He smiled to himself and began to move a little closer to the front to catch the speaker's attention. She flicked her eyes over to him immediately and he gave her a little sexy smile. Her pupils widened and she flushed, stammering. He smiled to himself. Oh yeah, he still had it. He sat down in an empty row to highlight himself from the crowd and focused his energy on her. She continued to stammer and he sighed happily.

He became aware of a person sitting nearer to him than comfort demanded and he bristled in surprise and turned to look at his unwelcomed guest. It was the quiet wolf.

"Are you trying to compel her from here?" He asked and Damon looked around to make sure no one had heard him.

"What are you doing?" He hissed and the wolf sat back a little sullen.

"I've never seen anyone get compelled before. I wondered what it looked like." He admitted and Damon frowned at him. "My pack is somewhere remote. We don't get many vampires near us, let alone have the chance to watch." The guy admitted, shrugging and it peaked Damon's interest.

Would he tell him about the wolf packs and what he knew? He didn't seem to mind being this close to a vampire. Maybe he would.

"About that...why are you here alone? Don't you all travel together?"

"Yeah, but...none of them wanted to come here. I never really got on with them much anyway. I like to move around. I don't really have one pack."

Why was he telling him this stuff? Weren't they supposed to be mortal enemies? Suspicious of each other and yet he seemed calm about telling him his life story? Maybe it was just to distract him from learning more from the conference speakers.

Damon turned back to look at the speaker, who was now on full flow. Damn, he'd totally had her for a moment there and now she was in full concentration mode. He sighed and frowned in disbelief when the wolf got up and took a seat beside him.

"Seriously man, what are you doing?"

"Can I watch you doing it?"

"No!" Damon snorted in outrage. "You're kind of encroaching on my personal space..." Damon struggled to remember if he even knew the guy's name.

"Michael. My friends call me Mike." Mike held his hand out to shake and Damon scrutinized him.

Damon reluctantly shook his hand and Mike smiled and squeezed it warmly.

"You know, it's weird. You don't smell like a vampire." Mike shook his head and Damon cast a quick glance around again for listening ears.

"Quit it with the v word!" He huffed before realizing what Mike had said. "Wait, what the hell do you mean I don't smell right?"

"You smell good, just not like _they_ normally do. I didn't know you were one at first."

Damon searched his face. Could he smell the difference? Only other mates could smell their scent differently. Then again, aside from Tyler, no other wolves had came into contact with him so how would he know if they could tell the difference? He chewed his lip for a second and couldn't help but notice the way Mike's eyes followed the movement. Was this guy attracted to him? Surely not. Probably just intrigued. Mike's pupils dilated when Damon licked over his bottom lip to test the theory. It was definitely there – some attraction.

"What do I smell like to you?" Mike leaned forward and Damon shuffled a little in discomfort.

"Bit personal don't you think?" Damon gave a side smile and Mike sat back.

"Sorry, I'm just curious."

Damon returned his view to the stage for a second as he tried to figure out his game plan. He wanted the wolves peaceful and non bitey - especially around Stefan, so if this guy was attracted to him he could work with that. He turned to look at him again.

"You smell like..." He leaned forward and inhaled discretely.

He paused. His scent wasn't like Tyler's or Nathan's either. How strange, you would have thought that at least there would be some wolfy resemblance. He inhaled again frowning as he tried to make sense of his scent and Mike watched him closely.

"You smell like fruit, kinda."

"Fruit?" Mike raised his eyebrows and chuckled and Damon shook his head non-commitally. "You smell like cardamon and cologne."

"Cardamon? What do vamps normally smell like?"

"Blood mostly, but sometimes kind of like pepper and hot rust."

"Lovely." Damon chuckled. "I'll take the Cardamon then."

"So would I." Mike chuckled and relaxed next to him.

The woman finished her talk, which from as far as he could tell had been equally as boring as the previous one and left the stage. He sat up straighter to see where she was headed. She exited through one of the side doors and he stood up to follow her. As he stood the room seemed to spin for a minute and go into slow motion and he paused.

Mike looked up at him frowning.

"Damon?" Damon seemed to be staring into space and non-responsive. "Are you ok?"

Damon blinked but didn't answer, so Mike reached out and squeezed his arm. Damon blinked hard and looked at him in surprise.

"You ok?" Mike asked in concern and Damon frowned as though he was asking a stupid question.

"I'm fine." Damon turned his attention back towards the exit the speaker had taken and he rubbed his eyes.

"You going to follow her? Feed?" He asked and Damon was blown away again by this guy's complete lack of self preservation.

"Yes. Don't follow me." Damon commanded and Mike watched him follow after her, with longing in his expression.

Damon had seemed a little off there. Almost as though he hadn't been with him. He waited a few minutes after Damon had exited and he followed him, sniffing discretely to track where he'd gone. Cardamon. It was a warm, enticing scent and he smiled as he drank it in. He couldn't understand why vampires and wolves couldn't co-exist. Evidently they did here in this town. Tyler said they had a truce. Damon didn't seem to want to fight either. It was intriguing.

Although Tyler had been friendly the other couple of times they'd met, Mike knew he didn't have any friends here. He'd been so bored and lonely in his room last night. Making friends was always hard for him, but somehow, Damon was easier to talk to. When Damon had opened the door to him at the Boarding House last night, he'd been struck by how attractive he was. Damon didn't pretend to like him at all. He was polite but didn't hide the fact that he wasn't interested in Mike's life or comfort much. It was actually refreshing for a change to have someone be that honest, that open. He wanted to know Damon a little better, maybe make a friend that he'd know would always be that open in his intentions and feelings.

He smelled Damon's scent stronger heading in the direction of the bar down the street, so he followed his nose and entered, taking a seat in a corner and looking around for him. Damon was oozing charm and confidence as he chatted to the woman who'd been on the stage at the conference. His attentions were being soaked up gratefully as she relaxed in towards him. Mike felt his mouth water a little as he watched. Damon was hot and sexy as hell. He wouldn't mind being flirted at like that, not at all. He hadn't fancied many guys before, only occasionally when he was growing up, but Damon really stood out. His face was perfect, every curve and line, every feature and those eyes! He'd never seen eyes that colour before.

He shook himself out of it and ordered some food when the waiter came past. He was famished. He hadn't eaten much this morning when Michelle had practically pounded him for eating most of the bacon in the fridge. He'd been hungry and the food was there, why shouldn't he eat it?

His stomach rumbled as he waited for the food and he tried to distract himself watching Damon at work. The guy had skills. He was married though, yet he could still work people. He wondered how Stefan would feel seeing this. Then again, it was clear that Damon was trying to get information out of the woman. Perhaps he should be doing the same. After all he still didn't know why he'd ended up here. The compulsion to come here had been so strong though, almost like a gut instinct and he'd jumped on the first bus all the way to Mystic Falls, leaving an angry and confused pack and alpha. Still, he doubted they'd miss him much. He wasn't quite as strong or eager to posture and prance about to demonstrate his place in the hierarchy, as the others in the pack were. He was happy with whom he was and his low place in the group.

No, he didn't really miss his pack. Michelle's behaviour towards him made him realise that. He was used to being the omega of the group and being bullied. Michelle was clearly higher up in the ranks of her own pack. He wondered why they'd let her come here on her own. She was strong, alpha material and would be missed. As he thought on it, she entered the bar and clocked eyes with him. He shrank into himself and avoided her eyes. She sighed and moved to the bar. Good, she was ignoring him. That was much better than being pushed around.

"Hey Mike!" Mike looked up to see Tyler standing next to him.

"Hey Ty!" He smiled warmly.

"How you getting on at the Boarding House? Any hassle?"

"No, it's great." Mike offered him a seat and Tyler sat down comfortably. "Damon and Stefan are good guys."

"Uh, yeah Stefan's cool." Tyler gave a chuckle that made Mike frown. "They're alright. Figured out why you wanna be here yet?"

"No." Mike admitted. "You're worried."

"And you aren't?" Tyler asked in surprise.

"No. It feels right to be here." Mike shrugged and Tyler frowned.

"You're not worried that something might be drawing you here into a trap?"

"Who would want to? I'm just…me. I'm no one important."

"You're a were, Mike. There aren't many of us left and yet you've hitched a ride to the supernatural plug hole of the U.S without any knowledge of why."

"Maybe it's to find my new pack." Mike gave a small smile and Tyler took a swig from his bottle of beer and studied him. "You said that you're the only were in town right? Maybe that's why we are here – to create one."

"You already have a pack." Tyler pointed out.

"They don't feel like my pack." Mike's food finally arrived and Tyler watched amused as he began to devour his steak as though he was starving.

"They not feeding you at the Boarding House?" Tyler chuckled and Mike chuckled through his mouthful of food and shook his head.

"Just really hungry lately." Mike slurped on a beer as he swallowed.

"Yeah, to the point where he's eating all of the food." Michelle spoke from behind Tyler and they both turned to look at her in surprise. "Michelle. You must be Tyler."

She reached her hand out to shake his and Tyler took it as he studied her. She gave his hand a firm squeeze and he raised an eyebrow. She was stronger than she looked. Alpha. Definitely alpha.

"Yeah, welcome." He said and she smiled.

"So why are we staying with a bunch of homo vampires and not with you?" She raised an eyebrow and spoke seductively.

Tyler blushed, taken aback at her candour and flicked his eyes to Mike who was busy devouring the plate almost.

"Wouldn't it make sense to keep us all together like a pack?" She probed and he swallowed.

"I think my mom might have a problem with three wolves crashing at our place. Besides, I don't even know you."

She nodded and sighed.

"It just seems wrong to share with vamps when there's an alpha right here to help us figure out why we are here."

"You don't know why you're here either?" He asked in surprise and she shook her head, seeming a little vulnerable for a fraction of a second. "You just…knew you needed to be here."

"Yeah. Are we in danger?" She frowned and he felt himself fill with a little adrenaline.

She was treating him like an alpha and it felt good. It made a change from being spoken down to by Damon. She was showing him respect.

"I won't let anything happen to any of us. I'll figure this out. Just stay low key." He advised, sitting up a little straighter as she looked at him obediently and nodded at his words.

She gave a small smile and headed back to the bar as he watched. He felt a buzz of pleasure at how she'd listened to him without any argument. Was this what it felt like to be part of a pack? They didn't even know each other but she had listened to him and obeyed him without question. He gave a small smile as he thought on that and Mike burped next to him and sighed happily. Even Mike seemed to want to be around him too. Maybe Mike's theory wasn't altogether crazy. Could they be being drawn here to give him a pack? If they were, who was orchestrating it? Could it be Klaus? If it was, why?

He felt himself bristle in discomfort at that thought. If it was Klaus perhaps he was trying to create a little pack army of hybrids here to keep Elena human, whom Tyler could lead. It would make sense. He felt a growl vibrate in his throat as he pondered it. If it was Klaus he couldn't let him turn these wolves into monsters. They had a right to know what was happening, to choose. He wouldn't let them be turned against their will. They were his people, his kind, his pack!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello lovelies, I know I am really teasing with this invisible big bad and keeping everyone in the dark but I really think it'll be worth it so don't fret. As for the comments about Stefan's beauty…kudos. I guess I didn't realise that I was leaving him out in that way. Freudian really, considering how Damon is my preference physically. I didn't realise I was letting that out so blatantly. I've never met Paul, but I did meet Ian and so I seen him face to face and have a lot more to work with in terms of describing his face. I will do my utmost to be a little more fair to Stefan in future hahaha.

I know that this story is very different from the others I have written wherein Stefan and Damon get most of the limelight, but I feel that to bring this to a head I can't ignore the other characters. It would be one dimension slash if I did that and I think we can all agree that there is plenty of that on the forum. I'm really trying to create a monster here, that encapsulates everyone. As usual, trust me darlings and be appeased in the knowledge that Stefan and Damon will get plenty of limelight shortly.

Chapter 7

Stefan woke up, feeling hot and sweaty. He made a small whining sound as he roused, hoping Damon would scent him, but he opened his eyes to an empty space beside him and sighed sadly. He rubbed his face into Damon's pillow, rubbing his scent over him to make him feel better. It helped a lot and he felt calmer. Damon's smell was such a comfort. He crawled out from under the little fort and went to the bathroom.

He jumped into the shower and turned the cooler water on. He felt hot and sticky still. At least he didn't feel hungry. Thank god. How much more could Damon's body take when he wasn't getting the same attention? He shook his head as he washed his hair. He needed to make this up to him, give him some major t.l.c.

He dressed and headed down stairs to hook up with him when he heard someone curse along the hallway. He frowned and followed the corridor round to the guest side of the building to find Nathan struggling with sheets on his bed. He looked in and Nathan stopped and looked to him embarrassed.

"Hey Stefan. Sorry. I didn't mean to make a mess, just changing rooms." He explained and Stefan looked to the bedclothes.

He suppressed a smile as he realised that Nathan's semen was on the sheets. Perhaps he'd had a fun night to himself in here. He cleared his throat and gave a polite smile instead as Nathan's cheeks glowed.

"Um, changing rooms?" Stefan said, realising what he'd said.

"Yeah. Damon said he'd deal with it but I guess he's still at the conference."

"Oh. Well, I can do that for you, no worries." Stefan entered the room, inhaling in surprise at how strong the smell of Nathan's fluids were.

Weirdly it wasn't a typical semen smell left over after masturbation. It was actually quite pleasant. That was a whole world of disturbing. He frowned and Nathan searched his face.

"Do you have a laundry room?" Nathan balled the sheets in his hands and stood up straight and Stefan looked up, realising for the first time how tall Nathan was, how large.

"Yeah, in the basement." He said a little disorientated by the continuing smell in the room and Nathan reached out and squeezed his shoulder.

"You ok Stefan?"

Stefan felt a jolt of electricity at the touch and he blinked.

"Huh?" He said faintly as the heat from Nathan's body seemed to envelope him and make him feel sweaty again.

Nathan frowned and took a step closer in concern.

"You don't look well. Do vampires get the flu?" Nathan tilted his head as he watched Stefan's face grow redder.

"No." Stefan said, feeling a little like he wanted to lean into him for support, before he blinked hard and took in a deep breath, stepping back out of Nathan's touch. "I'm just, pre-occupied. I can take those for you and get you some new ones." He indicated towards the sheets and Nathan smiled.

"No, I got it. I'd appreciate some fresh ones though. I'm moving to room 2 I think."

"Ok. I'll get some just now for you." Stefan gave a small smile and turned to retrieve them.

He walked away quickly as he tried to compose himself. He felt hot and sweaty again and the smell in that room had made him feel strange. Almost aroused. When Nathan had touched him, he'd wanted to lean in. Fucking hell. He needed Damon to fuck his brains out now. Perhaps it was because they hadn't joined today because he'd been too tired? Clearly their bond was vibrating at him, trying to get him to join with Damon properly to secure them. It had happened before, but it felt almost imperative right now.

As he went into the linen closet he tried to clear his mind of carnal thoughts. He had a customer here for god sake. He had to snap out of this foggy brain, go and find Damon and have him. He rushed back down to room 2 and entered, beginning to dress the bed as Nathan began to move his things in.

"Oh, hey I can do that Stefan. Don't worry about it." Nathan leaned down and patted his back and he froze again under the heat of his hand.

It felt nice. He and Damon were cold naturally, so the luxury of having such a warm touch heat his skin was exquisite, despite his own body feeling flushed. He shivered and Nathan withdrew his hand and took the sheets from him, cutting across the front of his body to change places with him. Stefan moved away, nearly tripping over his feet and holding onto the wall as he looked at Nathan's muscles rippling as he moved. He really needed to get to Damon and sort himself out.

"Uh, where did you say Damon was? The conference?" He stumbled and Nathan continued to make the bed as he replied.

"Yeah, saw him earlier but left him there talking to some of the professors. Didn't think he was interested in the whole thing."

"Right." Stefan nodded, still watching him in a daze.

Nathan stood up, pleased with the bed finally and turned to him.

"You…sticking around?"

"Huh?" Stefan looked to him.

"You could give me a tour of your house. It's huge! Bet you have lots of cool antiques in here."

"Uh, yeah loads." Stefan gave a smile and scratched the back of his head. "Uh, I have to go and catch up with Damon though. Rain cheque?"

"Sure." Nathan smiled politely but couldn't help himself letting his eyes roam Stefan's body for a few seconds as Stefan chewed his lips.

"Cool." Stefan smiled and left the room hurriedly, pulling out his cell and texting Damon.

"_Where are you? Need you."_

"_At the Grill. You ok?xxx"_

"_Yeah. I'm "_

Stefan practically ran out to his car and jumped in. He felt like his body was on fire. He needed to get laid now. He drove like a maniac to the grill and rushed inside. The whole place was alive with music playing and people eating and drinking as they chatted about the conference. He walked in further, frantically searching for raven black hair, when he felt a clenching feeling in his stomach. He placed his hand over it and winced. It felt like he was being squeezed a little.

_Damon? Need, longing…_

Before he could wait for Damon to channel back, he was at his side and cupping his face in concern.

"What's wrong little blood machine?"

Stefan sighed at the contact, leaning into his hand and made a small whining sound of need. Damon's pupils were blown and he licked his lips as his manhood responded to Stefan's sound.

_Want you…_

Damon didn't speak, just grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the bathroom, pushing him inside and locking the door behind them as he turned back around to look at him hungrily.

"Take off your clothes." Damon panted, his blood burning as Stefan immediately stripped, vamp speed not caring that they were occupying one of the only three bathrooms in the Grill when there was a full house.

Damon's veins protruded and he gave a growl of pleasure and desire as Stefan shivered and began to sweat again. Damon pushed him up against the wall and kissed him, devouring his mouth as Stefan clung to him and made whining sounds at the back of his throat. Damon growled in response and pulled their groins together sharply.

_Going to fuck you. Going to fill you._

_Please, please…_

Damon let his tongue claim Stefan's mouth and Stefan wilted backwards into the wall and sighed, feeling his body on fire with desire. Stefan's mate was so strong and beautiful. He would look after him. He'd take care of everything. Damon pulled back from his mouth and turned him to face the wall as he bit the back of his neck and licked it as it healed. Stefan gasped and gave a small moan.

_Mine, my mate._

Damon channelled and got onto his knees, freeing himself from his jeans as he licked over Stefan's buttocks. Stefan opened his legs a little wider in invitation and Damon leaned forward to lick at his entrance. Stefan whined, wanting him inside and Damon inhaled deeply into the skin there, tracing his tongue against the small entrance once more until he could feel Stefan bursting with need.

"Damon…" Stefan barely managed to be coherent, he was aching so hard.

Perhaps this was the result of a few days without any joining. Maybe Stefan's libido would come back full force now?

Stefan felt a strange sensation in his stomach and he held it and frowned, trying to figure out what it was, as Damon unzipped himself and leaned into the back of his neck, kissing and sniffing his nape. Damon made a sound of primal lust and rubbed his erection up and down his entrance, teasing and covering him in his scent again before he pushed inside of him.

"Uhh!" Stefan moaned loudly and rested his forehead onto the wall as Damon began to move.

They both felt urgent. They didn't want to make love and join like they normally did, they both just needed to fuck hard and fast to release their bodies. Stefan was so glad of the wall as Damon leaned into him fully, biting his neck and shoulder and drinking, beginning their blood wave as he rammed in and out of Stefan's body mercilessly. Stefan's whole body shook from the movement and the room seemed to spin as he was overcome with sensation. He climaxed onto himself and Damon growled, speeding up.

"Uh, uhhh!" Stefan moaned loudly again as he felt another orgasm happening.

He gasped for breath as he shuddered and climaxed again and Damon slipped his arm around him and squeezed him as he lay his face into the back of Stefan's neck and breathed. The sound of his breathing was such a turn on and Stefan held onto the wall for dear life as he awaited Damon's climax.

"Come for me…" He panted and Damon clutched him to him suddenly and tensed as though he'd been electrocuted.

"Uhhhhhh!" Damon cried out and Stefan felt a sharp tingle inside of him.

They both opened their eyes in surprise. Damon climaxed, drooling onto himself as he let go. Stefan's muscles began to spasm inside and they both leaned forward into the wall heavily as they both panted and squirmed. The very action squeezed another small climax from him and he bit his lip as he surrendered more seed into Stefan. Stefan reached back for his hands and Damon placed them on the wall and clasped his hands on top of them to intertwine their fingers, as the spasms started a slow rhythm. It was as though Stefan's body was fucking Damon now, twisting and squeezing his erection to get every drop of seed from him and they both reeled. People began to knock on the door but neither of them took notice as Stefan climaxed again, even though he had no seed left to spill.

Damon gasped into the skin of his back a few more times as he gave more seed until the spasms faded and Damon gently moved back. He was slow and careful, so as not to hurt him and pulled his now soft manhood out of Stefan's body. Stefan sagged against the wall breathing as Damon sat down on the ground and looked to him in amazement. He'd never climaxed so many times in one session and neither had Stefan. He looked to Stefan's entrance, expecting to see some seed begin to creep to the surface and begin to slide back out, as usually happened, but Stefan was dry and surrendered nothing to the air. It was as if his body had absorbed it.

Damon tucked himself into his jeans and noticed Stefan shaking. He stood up and pulled him back into his arms, cooing to him. Stefan was a sticky mess and exhausted. He lay him down in his lap and scented his face and neck as Stefan looked up at him with eyes full of love and devotion.

_Mine._

Stefan channelled and Damon kissed him and reached up for paper towels at the sink next to them. He dried as much of Stefan's fluids away as his nature would allow before Stefan tilted his groin and he dipped his head down to lick and cleanse the rest of his skin. Stefan lay back fully and submissively as Damon cleaned him, licking over his sensitive sex gently. The door began to bang louder now and Damon growled in anger. They needed to get out of here and back to their home. He needed to get Stefan somewhere safe and private. He made a small sound to rouse Stefan, who'd began to doze and Stefan's eyes flew open as someone shouted through the door. Damon growled again and bore his fangs, but Stefan blinked himself back to his senses and sat up, grabbing for his clothes.

Damon helped him dress vampire speed and cupped his face to make sure he was ok before they opened the door and exited to an angry looking queue of men. Stefan squeezed Damon's arm when he felt Damon ready to flash his fangs at them in challenge and Damon looked at him as he dragged him outside.

"Need to get home." Stefan said, his cheeks still flushed and Damon nodded.

They walked with Damon holding him around his waist and looking around. Damon was oozing pheromones and a sense of protection for him and he bathed in it, loving the attention. They climbed into his car and headed back towards the Boarding House. Neither of them spoke at all. Stefan's body was vibrating and happy and Damon felt amazingly strong and loved. Sleep was pulling at them both though and they needed to get back to their bed.

They got back to the Boarding House and blurred past Nathan, who was sitting in the lounge. He gasped as the air whooshed passed him. Right now nothing mattered but getting to their bed, their little fort. Damon locked the door behind them and pulled Stefan's clothes off as Stefan struggled to get into the bed. Damon was being very commanding and Stefan quite enjoyed it.

_Need your skin little blood machine._

Stefan climbed into their fort once again naked and Damon stripped and followed him. They turned in towards each other and held each other close. Damon licked his cheek and Stefan sighed and closed his eyes. Now that they were home his body wanted to sleep and he gave a small whine to intimate that as Damon scented his neck and throat, running his hands over his body as though to check he wasn't injured in any way.

_Love._

_Love._

Stefan fell asleep deeply and Damon sniffed around his skin and licked him, cleansing his entire body carefully with reverence before the tiredness got to him and he regrettably stopped and brought his leg up over Stefan's hip to hold them together. He lay his head in at Stefan's neck and breathed in the roses. They were amazingly sharp and potent and wonderful. He felt a little drugged by the intensity of the smell and lay his head back onto his pillow, resting his nose at the tip of Stefan's as he closed his eyes and let sleep take him.

Stefan awoke to Damon suckling for a change and he sighed in bliss. Damon channelled him thoughts of love, desire and safety and Stefan allowed himself to be rolled onto his back. His usual hunger was gone and he felt amazing. Damon deserved this now, he deserved the undivided access and attention.

Stefan stroked his back and brought his legs around his hips to cradle him there and Damon hardened. The memory of last night's sex came back to them both and they looked to each other as Damon licked his lips and grinned at him.Damon slid his hands down to his bottom and squeezed reassuringly, checking to see of Stefan wanted to join but not pushing. Stefan hardened beneath him and Damon felt his heart pick up in excitement.

_You're perfect. So perfect._

Damon channelled and Stefan flexed his hips into him. Damon smiled again and raised himself so he could guide his manhood inside. He slid in easily, almost as though he'd been inside of him all night and they both shivered and bit their lips. Stefan let his mouth hang open as Damon rocked into him. They stared into each other's eyes throughout, channelling backwards and forwards as they lost themselves to sensation. They had an active sex life. There wasn't much they hadn't tried but right now everything felt intense and it took their breaths away.

Stefan was more vocal than normal, his face flushed as he panted beyond excitement and pleasure. It was as though his whole body was surrendering to Damon's flesh. He mewled and whined uncontrollably and Damon closed his eyes and took him deep as he snapped his hips forward demandingly.

Stefan climaxed between their stomachs and Damon growled happily.

"Uh, uhhh Damon..!" Stefan climaxed a second time in quick succession as he grabbed at Damon's back for support.

His whole body began to shake as Damon began to moan in climax too and then it happened again. Stefan's muscles clenched around him tight and worked Damon's manhood. They both cried out as Damon's seed was pumped from him and they writhed against each other.

Damon cried in ecstasy and shivered violently as he was milked and Stefan whispered his name and held his face to his neck as Damon struggled to stay upright. Whatever was happening inside of him, Damon was deeply rooted and Stefan could see how intense it was. Damon collapsed on top of him gasping once his seed was taken and Stefan held him. Damon snoozed almost instantly and he chuckled at that.

After a few minutes, he felt Damon soften inside and begin to slide out of him so he rolled them over and separated their bodies. He checked Damon's sex carefully, making sure he was ok from the intense milking. He sat back and frowned. He could swear that Damon's penis looked larger. He must be imagining it. He must still be swollen from blood there.

He sat forward and leaned around to touch his own entrance. He usually leaked after sex and had to bathe because Damon filled him each time. There was no leaking though. He frowned and slipped a finger inside, immediately feeling a surge of arousal. He shivered and pulled his finger out. His stomach clenched. It was such a strange sensation – not unpleasant, not painful but almost like an ache that made him want to curl around Damon.

Could they be changing again? His first reaction was always to call Anne but their most recent gifts and transformations, she hadn't had knowledge of. He rubbed his eyes tiredly. He wished they had the others here, but the others couldn't come. It was too dangerous. Or so they were assuming. They'd never had an invisible enemy before. A supposed enemy who hadn't shared its purpose or plans. At least with Klaus, they'd known that he wanted Elena's blood to break a curse. They'd known some of what to expect but this…There wasn't a presence here. There'd been no threat. There were just confusion and assumptions. That was much scarier than knowing what they were up against, even Klaus.

Damon made a small grunt in his sleep and Stefan looked to him. Damon was grimacing. Stefan pushed into his mind with their connection and felt a little pain. He frowned and held his groin in response. Damon was feeling an ache in his groin. Damon grunted and reached down and cupped himself, rolling onto his side. Stefan leaned over him, cooing and removed his hands to look. Damon was definitely bigger than he'd been. Definitely. Was he growing? Maybe that's what this pain was.

Damon grunted again and Stefan lay his lips down onto his manhood and kissed there softly. Damon seemed to feel a little less pain. Strange it hadn't woken him. Stefan scented his sex gently, kissing around his hip bones until Damon seemed to relax and dream again. He sat up and watched him for a while. They evolved together, always. That was the way with them, that was the way their kind grew.

So, if Damon's manhood was getting larger, what was happening inside of him?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thank you so much for your help today Mr Saltzman." Charisma smiled as he helped her place some chairs back against the back of the seminar hall.

"Please, Charisma call me Rick." He chuckled and she smiled in appreciation. "It beats sitting around drinking and watching ball on the idiot box."

"Lucky you! The TV. in my room is pre-historic, it barely gets any channels other than sales ones." She shook her head chuckling.

"Yeah, I think there might be a tactic in that." He smirked and she nodded. "Where you staying?"

"In a motel just on the outskirts. Such a pain but I couldn't get anywhere nearer to town."

"Why didn't you stay at the Boarding House? I hear they still have some rooms." He suggested, helping her lift a table and place it strategically on top of another one.

"Uh, I like to keep a professional distance from the conference guests. You know." She shrugged. "Just, after spending all day around them, answering questions and making hypothesises, I want to just chill out and relax away from them."

"Amen!" He agreed. "I teach high school history." He added and she nodded in understanding. "They drive me to drink. I used to be teetotal!" He joked and she laughed and brushed herself down, blushing.

"I know the feeling." She agreed and they began to head out for the day.

"In the spirit of detaching our brains from academia…" He chuckled and she looked to him as they walked outside to the parking lot, "…would you like a drink?"

"Uh, maybe I shouldn't." She sighed, but didn't seem completely against the idea. "I'm supposed to be acting like a Professor-type."

Rick smirked in mirth and leaned towards her devilishly.

"I know what you Professors get up to when the doors are closed." He winked and she chuckled again.

"And how would you know?" She leaned back into him grinning and he pulled back a chuckled.

"Uh, long story." He sighed smiling and she raised her eyebrows. "My ex-wife was a Professor at Duke. Paranormal studies."

"Really?" Charisma said in surprise and gave him a tight smile.

"Yeah and she could handle a bottle." He said.

"Ok then, I accept the challenge, but you have to make sure that I get a cab back to that horrible motel. It's a school night Mr Saltzman." She joked and they started walking in the direction of the Grill.

"Rick!" He chuckled and she shook her head.

"Rick." She agreed.


	8. Chapter 8

;-P

I'm giving away nothing.

Xxx

Chapter 8

It was odd but as Stefan stood in the shower and looked towards the taps, he couldn't bring himself to turn them on. He didn't want to wash away the scent of Damon's sweat and fluids from him. It was like an intoxicating perfume and he wanted it to stay. He grunted to himself as he considered if he could get away with it. It was a gross notion really, not to wash after having had two rounds of vigorous and messy sex. Was he seriously thinking he could just get dressed and then socialise with people stinking like that? Everyone would know.

He shook his head and bit his lip, turning the taps on regrettably. He had to get real here. He had house guests and he couldn't walk around like this, especially considering the fact that there were wolves who'd smell him from a mile away. Gross. He sighed and forced himself to wash the gorgeous aroma away. He'd have it again later when Damon had him again. Strange that he had no urge to take Damon lately. They'd always changed things around and shared the experience but lately he just wanted to bottom. Damon certainly didn't mind, that was obvious!

Damon had prowled a little lately, almost as though he felt threatened. Something was happening around here though so he could hardly blame him. He hoped Bonnie was on it now. This had to be witch interference. Then again, if there was some kind of spell luring super-naturals here – what was the purpose and why hadn't they made a move yet? What were they waiting for? The wolves had been here for a couple of days now and nothing had happened. Bonnie didn't have much to go on.

Could the changes in his body really be just a coincidence? He and Damon had evolved plenty of times without understanding why or what was happening. Maybe this was just another of those occasions. He bit his lip as the scent of Damon went down the drain. He sighed unhappily and got out, wrapping himself in a towel. Damon was still snoring in their bed, disguised by their little fort of blankets and Stefan felt his heart swell fit to burst with love. His Damon, safe in their little retreat. He dressed quickly and crawled under the covers to kiss Damon's mouth before he left him. He didn't want to, he wanted to curl back into Damon's side and just breathe in his scent but he needed answers.

He rubbed his face against Damon's, sliding their noses together as was their habit and Damon sighed and leaned into his touch.

"Love you." Stefan whispered.

Damon slept on soundly and he didn't want to wake him with his new plan, so he scented his throat a little, still unable to shake off his anxiety at the fact that Damon was definitely larger than he'd been before as he gently touched Damon's satisfied manhood. He leaned down and placed a kiss on it, intending to discuss it with him later.

He crept from the safety of their fort and went down to meet Nathan and Michelle arguing in the lounge. His immediate response was to hush them in case they woke Damon and he blinked and had to rein in his concerns for his mate and act like a host. Nathan looked pissed but seemed to calm when Stefan approached.

"Everything ok?" Stefan asked warily and Michelle zeroed in on him.

Her attention was so focussed that it made him uncomfortable and he felt his skin prickle. She was looking at him as though she could bite him. Strange transformation from the shy girl she'd been a few days before when he'd settled her into her room. She'd seemed so nice, but something about her stance right now was predatory. Nathan took a step instinctively closer to him and she looked at Nathan again and huffed.

"What do you have to do to find a man in this town?" She grumbled, walking back to her room shaking her head.

Stefan watched her stupefied.

"What the hell was that all about?" Stefan huffed and Nathan rubbed his eyes and sighed.

"Crazy bitch is in heat. Won't leave me alone. Sorry you had to see that."

"In heat? Like an animal?" Stefan raised his eyebrows and Nathan nodded.

"Yeah, it happens once a year in were's. Typical timing man. I wouldn't mind it if she weren't so aggressive."

Stefan continued to stare at him in confusion.

"We are a little closer to our wolf aspects once a year. It keeps order in the pack. Usually the alpha's mate and it gives the pack a sense of family, leadership. Guess that's a weird thing for you to imagine."

"No, it makes sense." Stefan smiled as he thought on he and Damons' mating and how it had changed everything for them. "So you can only conceive once a year if you're a wolf?"

"No, same as normal human stuff, it's just that if you conceive when in heat, you're supposed to be able to have stronger offspring you know?"

"Is that true?" Stefan chuckled and Nathan returned his smile and shrugged as though he didn't believe it either.

"Maybe an old wives tale."

"So you guys mate. For life?"

"Depends. I'm not the mating kind of guy. I like my space you know. Most were's mate like a normal marriage. It's not permanent or anything, unless you want it to be." He raised an eyebrow and chuckled at Stefan's continued interest.

Stefan gave a polite smile and began to walk towards the kitchen.

"Why would she leave her pack if it was mating season? Why would any of you? If it only happens once a year." Stefan pointed out and Nathan glazed over for a second as he considered that, following him into the kitchen.

"Uh, this…seemed more important, I guess."

Stefan eyed him. So they mated and had a once a year season. What happened to male wolves then?

"So, you don't feel any different around her? Do _you_ go into heat?"

"Nah, only women man. It's like a girl ovulating and being extra horny just before a period."

"So, no changes to you then?"

Nathan stared at him, finally seeming a little unsure of telling him any more wolf secrets and Stefan shrugged and gave a small chuckle to break the tension.

"Sorry, I guess I'm just fascinated by how different we are. It's not like our kind talk to each other."

"Yeah." Nathan gave a small smile and seemed to relax again.

Stefan felt the need to change the conversation, to ensure he didn't seem like he was trying to weed information from him. He liked Nathan. He liked that they could talk like this and not feel threatened by each other. Maybe it meant there was hope for some kind of alliance between vampires and wolves one day. Nathan spoke before he could change the topic.

"So, the conference has a break in the afternoon. Think you could show me around this place?"

"Don't you want to stay at the conference? Nothing but a bunch of old books and dust around here." Stefan chuckled and put the percolator on as Nathan leaned against the worktop beside him casually.

"Nah. Bunch of old fuddy duddys. I came here to learn about my old family but they're all talk here. What you have here, I'd kill for."

Stefan raised an eyebrow at him in surprise.

"This place, I know you're vampires but this was your home ages ago wasn't it? I mean, you really are the Salvatore's who came from the family photos I see everywhere?"

"The very same." Stefan nodded and thought on that.

Damon and he were lucky. They knew who they'd come from and their lives had stretched on for so long that there was a lot of history and ties to the past here. Everyone in this town had that, but Nathan clearly didn't have much to go on. Stefan sat down his cup and turned to him fully.

"What makes you so interested in tracing your roots?"

"My folks were both orphans and lost their parents early on. They didn't know much about our family tree. I always felt like there was something missing. I've always wondered how much of me is me, you know? Rather than traits of relatives I've never known."

"Yeah genetics are weird like that." Stefan agreed, thinking on how like Giuseppe's' Damon's' temper could be sometimes.

"Maybe it's a dumb pipe dream, but, I just...wanna know where I come from." Nathan shrugged.

"Did your family come from around here?"

"I don't know. I thought they might. I started digging on my own and it led me in this direction. I figured the conference being held here was fate."

Nathan shook his head, seemingly embarrassed. "Don't suppose you have a big library filled with town records do you?"

Stefan chuckled and sat his cup down.

"You'd be surprised. Come on." Stefan motioned for him to follow.

"Seriously?" Nathan gasped in amazement and followed as Stefan led him through the lounge and down to the library/study. "Holy crap!"

Stefan chuckled and gestured out with his arms at all of the files stored here.

"I don't even know where the hell to start." Nathan whistled. "Could I stay here today? I doubt the conference will give me anything as useful as this."

"Sure. I can help you if you want." Stefan offered and Nathan beamed at him in gratitude.

"Wish there were more like you Stefan."

Stefan blushed a little and cleared his throat. Nathan moved around as Stefan searched for anything he could find on werewolves. Damon had searched here when they'd found out that werewolves really existed, but maybe there was something here that would still be useful. They barely spoke as they got engrossed. It was strange to have a natural enemy in his own home and not feel threatened. Every now and then Tyler made him feel a little on edge, but Nathan actually exuded feelings of relaxation.

"So you been married long?" Nathan made small conversation and Stefan smiled to himself.

"Few years."

"Are you really married or just for this human lifetime?"

"Is there a difference?" Stefan paused and looked over at him and Nathan's cheeks glowed.

"Uh, I just..." he spluttered and then Stefan realised what he was holding - one of their family albums.

He blurred over to him and took it from his hands, slamming it and Nathan stepped back remorsefully.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have pried. It's none of my business." He mumbled and Stefan tried to control his breathing. "Is that true?"

Stefan turned his back and put some distance between them as he thought on how best to answer.

"Does anyone else know?" Nathan asked genuinely intrigued and Stefan gave a small nod.

"It's no one's business but ours and we like it that way."

"No problem." Nathan said gently and Stefan eyed him suspiciously. "Hey, you can trust me Stefan."

"Why?" Stefan squinted at him confused and annoyed. "Why do I feel like I can trust you? I don't even know you."

Nathan bit his lip and shrugged. Nathan was just as clueless but he felt the same. Why else would he share pack secrets like their mating rituals? Stefan shook his head and felt his face flush.

"I've got stuff to do." Stefan left the room, holding their family album under his arm as he hurried away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Could it be a spell that's brought them here?" Tyler leaned forward and looked at Bonnie intensely and she sighed.

"Maybe but I don't know a spell that could do that."

"Maybe there's something in your grimoire?" Caroline added gently.

"I've already looked. There are spells that could confine people to a place – as you know, but nothing that would draw people here without reason that they are aware of. You said that two of them just knew they had to be here?"

"Yeah. They don't even seem weirded out that this has happened. It's like they've been brainwashed!" He said exasperated that neither Michelle or Mike seemed concerned that this may be a trap for them.

"Could they have been brainwashed?" Caroline raised her eyebrows and Tyler shook his head but didn't comment.

"There's gotta be something you can do Bonnie. Some spell that could help you detect if there's something else at work here." Tyler said and Bonnie clenched her jaw. "Please Bonnie. If this is Klaus…" He struggled and Bonnie softened a little in sympathy, "They're my people Bon, I can't let anything happen to them."

"Ty you don't even know them." Caroline frowned a little concerned but his use of words.

"It doesn't matter if I know them Care." He looked to her. "They are my kind, my responsibility now. They need an alpha to guide them, to keep them protected from whatever is happening here."

"And that's you?" Bonnie asked intrigued by his emotion.

He sat up straight and looked from one to the other.

"Yeah."

"But…Ty I know that they are wolves too and all, but we don't even know if they are here against their will – they could be lying. What if they are a ruse to distract you, to distract all of us? What if they are here to harm _us_?" Caroline argued and he exhaled through his nose angrily.

"They're not lying." He said annoyed and Caroline looked to Bonnie for aid.

"We don't know anything. I think we need to be careful." Bonnie said and he grunted and stood up to leave.

"Ty…" Caroline sighed unhappily and squeezed his arm. "I know how badly you want to know others like you, just…remember that they are strangers ok? Just be careful."

"I can take care of myself." He said to her and looked to Bonnie. "Find a spell Bonnie, please. Find anything."

He left the table and walked outside for a breather. Why did he always have to be questioned? Why did he need to a have a committee to make decisions? They didn't know what they were talking about. They weren't wolves. Caroline didn't even seem that interested in protecting them if something should happen to them. Everyone just wanted the wolves seen and not heard, stored away safely by Stefan and Damon so they couldn't cause the vamps here any problems. Well, he'd had enough of that shit. They weren't a disease that should be locked away and guarded – they were his kind and they needed him.

He should remove them all from the boarding house and shelter them at home, just like Michelle had suggested. Now that he thought about it, he realised just how stupid a plan it had been to allow them to be homed by two vamps that were stronger and deadlier to them until the next moon. They couldn't change when they wanted to, like he could and that meant he was laying them out as vampire food by leaving them there. He shook his head and growled.

He flinched in surprise when he felt a hand at his back, rubbing him comfortingly. He looked around, expecting to see Caroline. He couldn't be bothered fighting anymore with her right now.

"Hey." It was Michelle.

"Hey." He relaxed and exhaled out his stress.

"You're all fired up. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, just realising you were right about being at the Boarding House. I think we should get you all out of there and over to stay with me."

"Seriously?" Her eyes brightened and he felt a sense of pride swell deep inside of him.

"Yeah. We should be together, that way we can protect each other."

"You can protect us." She smiled and he smiled back too, flattered. "I knew you'd be the one to lead. Something's going to happen to us and I thought maybe Nathan would help me gather us together but he's no alpha."

He searched her face for traces of any deception but all he saw was reverence, trust.

"How can I help?" She asked.

"Help me get the others on board with the move. It's seems like Nathan has a crush on Stefan – he might be harder to get on board with a move." She nodded, rolling her eyes.

"Gross. How he can find that blood sucker attractive…" She shook her head and Tyler chuckled, before realising that his girlfriend was also a blood sucker and in fact – so was he.

She tilted her head as he deflated a little.

"You're girlfriend doesn't get us does she? She doesn't understand what it's like to be a wolf, to have a pack."

"No." He admitted.

"Vamps like to think they rule the universe and can push us around."

"Not her. She's not like them." He frowned.

"Didn't sound like it in there." Michelle sighed and he tightened. "She doesn't appreciate how strong you are, she tried to stifle your gut instincts."

"Can we not talk about my girlfriend please?" He said annoyed and she immediately reined herself in respectfully and nodded. "Let's find Mike."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elena sat on her bed and waited again. Her delivery of blood hadn't been taken when it was supposed to have been and it was making her on edge. What was happening? Did it mean that Klaus didn't need any more right now? Did it mean he would come here himself for the next uplift? Had something happened?

She just didn't know and so she had been waiting each night for there to be a hybrid messenger at her window. Normally she received a text if there was to be any changes and she'd had nothing. She'd even tried to call the number the messages came from but had gotten no reply. She wanted Klaus to know that whatever the delay was, it wasn't because she wasn't keeping up her end of the deal.

She sat all night, waiting, jerking at every little sound that echoed through the house. Thank god she'd talked Jer into keeping Matt company for a few nights. The Grill had been so busy with all of the new customers in town that Matt was exhausted and Jer had happily agreed to make sure he was doing ok. She had almost given up expecting company when her cell wrang and she jumped. She reached for it, her heart beating wildly when she froze looking at the number.

Sheila Bennett.

She frowned and shakily put her ear to the phone as she accepted the call.

"Hello?" She croaked in fear.

There was a rustling sound at the other end of the line, almost as though the person was outside amongst the wind and trees.

"Miss Sheila?"

She listened, gripping the phone tight in her hands as she heard what sounded like a whisper. It was a woman's voice but she couldn't be sure it was Sheila.

"Is someone there?"

The sound of wind increased in volume and Elena stood up, charged with adrenaline.

"If this is you Miss Sheila, Bonnie needs your help. She's lost her magic. Please help." Elena took a shot and confessed.

If this was Bonnie's grams trying to connect with them, she may be able to help in other ways. They had no other ideas how to get Bonnie's powers working again and she could see what a toll it was taking on her. Bonnie was depressed, feeling sorry for herself and Bonnie never let herself be beaten before.

Elena paced as the wind blew on and then she halted when she heard a different sound. A bell ringing. Her heart pounded in her ears as she tried to identify why it sounded so familiar. The bell chimed again and she sucked in a breath. It was familiar, it was the old bell from the Fell's Church in the cemetery - the same resting place as both her parents and Miss Sheila. Of course! It made sense that they should go to her grave for help.

"We're coming! We're coming Miss Sheila!" She said as she grabbed her jacket and the line went dead.

She raced down the stairs as she dialled Bonnie's number.

"Bonnie, I know how we can talk to your grams!"

Bonnie arrived at the cemetery and ran further into the woods to her grams graveside. She hadn't been here in weeks and she felt terrible about that. It just hurt too much to be here sometimes. Elena was waiting for her and turned to hug her.

"What's going on?" She asked a little breathless from the running and Elena swallowed.

"She called me too."

"Grams?" Bonnie asked shocked and Elena nodded. "When?"

"Ten minutes ago. It came up her caller I.D and when I answered it I thought I heard a voice speaking."

"Grams?" Bonnie gasped and looked to the writing on the headstone.

"I don't know for sure but someone was saying something – trying to say something and then I heard the bell." She looked towards the Fell Church and Bonnie looked to the small bell tower.

"You think she called from here?"

"I don't know but it must have been intentional to let me hear the bell, right?" Elena rationalised and Bonnie chewed her lip and nodded.

"So now what do we do?" Bonnie looked at the gravestone again. "I always talk to her here when I visit and she's never answered before."

"I don't know, but for whatever reason, we're supposed to be here right now."

The wind picked up around them, swirling their hair in their faces and making them shiver. Bonnie looked around them and Elena knelt down on the ground.

"We're here Miss Sheila, tell us what to do."

Bonnie searched with her eyes as the wind blew past her face again, blowing leaves towards her. Something didn't feel right. Something was here, watching them.

"Grams?" She whispered, searching, when she saw a faint outline in the shape of a person in the woods. "Grams?!" She shouted out and the figure turned and walked away from them, further into the woods.

She immediately ran after them, leaving Elena crying out to her in surprise as her heart pounded and her legs groaned with fatigue.

"Grams!" She called out desperately but the wind seemed to steal the breath from her mouth.

She ran, blinking against the leaves swirling in her face but stopped dead in her tracks when she felt eyes upon her. She looked around wildly, adrenaline pumping as her chest tightened in fear.

"Hello?" She called out.

She couldn't see anyone but she knew they were there, watching, waiting and whatever or whoever it was, wasn't friendly. She looked around again and bolted, feeling as though she was running for her life. The wind blinded her with her own hair and she fell over a tree stump and fell to the ground. She clutched her hand and cried out in pain when she saw blood. She'd cut a gash in the centre of her palm. She got up quickly, looking around for Elena when she saw Elena rush towards her.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah." She grunted and they looked ahead into the woods.

"I know where she is." Bonnie said and they began to run again, heading for a clearing.

She kicked herself that she hadn't realised this was where she should be, where she should have been as soon as anything strange happened in Mystic Falls – the house where all of the witches were massacred. They reached the clearing and looked at the house, nodding to each other before moving towards it.

"Grams is in there."

As they approached the door opened for them and they walked inside. Candles came to life around them, startling Elena, but Bonnie was only interested in one thing – her grams.

"Grams? Are you here?" She croaked, full of emotion and desperate longing.

Footsteps sounded from another room and they both turned in their direction, their hearts racing wildly.

"Grams." Bonnie smiled as tears rolled down her face.

"Hello baby." Grams smiled and opened her arms to her.

Bonnie ran into them and was amazed that she was solid and touchable. Sheila winked at Elena as Elena smiled relieved.

"How can you be here? How?" Bonnie wept as she touched her face and held her.

"I don't have long Bonnie, you're all in danger."

"What?" Bonnie frowned and Sheila became a little tense.

"Something's happening on the other side, where I am."

"What?" Bonnie asked and Elena stepped closer to them, holding herself.

"I don't know but it has the other witches concerned, they've been trying to channel their energy to you in hopes you'll be ready."

"But grams, my magic isn't working! I've been trying for days and days and I can't even get a candle to light." She choked and Sheila shook her head and cooed at her.

"Your powers are part of you Bonnie, you're magic will always be in you, you just have to let it come forward again. Right now all of our energy is focussing on you, so I know that it's there. I can see it in your eyes."

"In her eyes?" Elena asked as her skin prickled.

Sheila looked deep into Bonnie's eyes and squinted as Bonnie looked at her full of longing.

"Someone's blocking you."

"Who? How?"

"Someone very powerful Bonnie. It takes a lot to block a witch from her own magic. How long have you been like this?"

"Almost a week." Bonnie sighed and Sheila chewed her lip.

"Other witches are blocking her? But why would they do that?" Elena posed and Sheila looked to her nervously.

"Whatever their plan is in Mystic Falls, they believe that whatever they're doing will re-set the balance."

"They're not…bad witches?" Elena asked and Sheila sighed.

"It's intent that is good or bad Elena. If they believe what they're doing is right, it makes them all the more dangerous. Nature ensures a balance to everything and it will always correct itself eventually. If someone is trying to rush it with earth magic, it could cause danger to everyone."

Sheila placed her hands on Bonnie's' shoulders and looked at her directly.

"Baby, you may be dealing with a coven."

"What can I do? I'm alone here. There aren't any others to help me take on a coven." Bonnie said gravely and Elena looked to her worriedly.

"You're not alone baby." Sheila looked at Elena knowingly. "Let yourself connect to nature and it will guide you. They may be able to block our magic to you, but nothing can stop the flow of nature into your body. You just have to connect, without your normal methods."

"How?"

"Chanting won't work if you're being blocked. You will have to use the elements alone."

"How could that be strong enough?"

"Balance is being challenged Bonnie. Nature will reach out to you. You'll know what to do. You just have to learn to trust yourself again. You are a Bennett." Sheila squeezed her shoulders.

"Miss Sheila, there's something else – there are wolves here. We think something is drawing them here." Elena said and Sheila nodded.

"This isn't a coincidence. They must be part of the bigger picture somehow."

They all looked at each other and sighed.

"Keep them close. Whatever the intentions are for their being here, they'll be made known soon enough."

"Ok." Bonnie nodded numbly.

"I know you can do this. Let nature guide you." Sheila comforted.

Bonnie nodded and Sheila looked up to the ceiling as though someone was speaking to her.

"It's time." She said and Bonnie grabbed her in a hug.

"I love you."

"I love you too baby. I'll be with you." Sheila stroked her face and then moved backwards, slowing fading.

"Grams." Bonnie croaked and Elena came up behind her and hugged her.

"You're not alone." Elena whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

Some hard times ahead for our boys but fear not, all will be explained shortly.

Chapter 9 BF

"Stefan!" Nathan called after him as he walked back along the corridor. "Wait!"

He caught up to him in the hall and turned him around to face him as Stefan clenched his jaw.

"I'm sorry ok?" Nathan said apologetically. "I promise you, I won't tell anyone. It's not my business and if you're happy…"

"Of course I'm happy!" Stefan grunted and tried not to vibrate as the touch of Nathan's hand warmed his skin.

"Yeah, ok, ok. I just…" Nathan removed his hand and sighed. "I don't really know anyone here and I could use a friend. I'd hate to have screwed up my chance at that because of curiosity."

Stefan deflated at the loss of heat from his shoulder and scrutinized Nathan's expression. He did seem remorseful. He sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"I guess I just wondered why you'd have gotten married so young." Nathan admitted and Stefan smirked in disbelief.

"I'm not young Nathan. I'm old enough to be your great, great, great grandfather."

Nathan squinted in shock and surprise.

"It's just a face - a mask to hide what I really am. Don't be fooled." Stefan added and Nathan looked at his face closely, as though his true age would be hidden somewhere in a wrinkle, behind his eyes somehow.

"How old _are_ you?"

"One hundred plus." Stefan commented and Nathan blew a breath through his mouth and ran his fingers through his hair.

Stefan's attention was drawn to his hair at the movement – it was so thick and shiny. Nathan really was pleasing on the eyes.

"But…you don't smell old." Nathan frowned and brought Stefan's attention back.

"What do you mean?"

"You smell young."

"You can smell peoples' ages?" Stefan almost scoffed at how ridiculous that sounded.

"With vampires yeah, normally."

"Clearly you're off base with me then."

"I know that the blonde chick that's with Tyler is new. She hasn't been a vampire long has she?"

Stefan frowned and blinked a few times before Nathan nodded, knowing he was right.

"You…you smell different from her. I didn't know you were a vampire."

"You didn't know?"

"Nope. Your scent is totally different, almost like herbs or flowers or something. You smell like something sweet and something young."

Stefan's heart began to pick up a little as he listened. Nathan could smell the difference, but what did he mean he smelled young? He didn't get that.

"Well I'm not." Stefan cleared his throat. "And I'm hungry so you'd better let me get to my feeding."

Stefan meant it as a small threat to get Nathan to give him some room and Nathan stood a little taller in response – his werewolf aspect rising to the challenge a little. He didn't know Stefan only fed from Damon.

"Do you still drink from animals?" Nathan asked as Stefan turned to walk away.

"What?" Stefan turned back in surprise.

"Tyler told me you only feed on animals. Weird, coz I never smell any blood on you and normally vampires reek of it."

Stefan took a breath, trying to calm himself. Nathan was putting the pieces together. Did he know?

"It's none of your business Nathan." Stefan pulled his expression tight to a Damon-like level and walked away again, this time not followed by Nathan.

As he approached the lounge Damon walked down the stairs and smiled to him, before seeing Stefan's expression. He blurred to him and reached out to hold his shoulders when he caught his scent. He grimaced and took a step back growling.

"He touched you again." Damon's vampire face came forward and Stefan sighed and rubbed his eyes exasperated.

"For god sake Damon, don't start this again. If you're going to freak out every time someone touches me…"

Damon didn't even wait for Stefan to finish before he blurred away from him. Stefan gasped in surprise and pulled on their connection to figure out what was going on.

_Rage._

"Oh shit!" Stefan panicked as he sensed Damon's emotions.

_Damon!_

He blurred after him and heard Nathan cry out in pain and surprise.

_Damon what are you doing?_

He heard sounds of a commotion and he moved as fast as he could to find Damon and Nathan attempting to rip each other apart in the library.

"Stop!" He shouted and Damon bit into Nathan's shoulder as Nathan punched into his abdomen with such force that Stefan held his own stomach and gasped. "Stop!"

Nathan shouted in pain and punched Damon hard in the mouth, knocking his head back and removing a few teeth. Damon fell back and grabbed Nathan's leg, pulling him onto the ground as they wrestled each other. All either could focus on was hurting the other, making the other submit and bleed. Neither noticed Stefan's sounds of pain until Stefan fell to the floor.

Damon looked around in surprise and Nathan grabbed a poker from the fireplace and impaled him. Damon gasped and fell onto his hands and knees and Stefan spat blood out of his mouth and landed on his face on the floor. Nathan looked over in horror and stood up, running to him.

"Stefan? What the hell..?" Nathan stumbled, not sure what was happening and Stefan closed his eyes as his body began to heal.

Damon pulled the poker from his stomach and looked over grunting in pain.

_Little Blood Machine?_

_Pain_

Stefan whimpered and Nathan cupped his face and tried to soothe him.

"What happened to you? Did _he _hurt you?!" Nathan growled and looked to Damon and Damon stood up and looked at Stefan in horror and confusion.

Stefan made a whining sound of need.

_Mate?_

He channelled and Damon blurred to them and scooped Stefan into his arms, pushing Nathan aside aggressively. He licked Stefan's face in concern and Nathan gaped at that. Stefan looked up at Damon and grimaced in pain and Damon rubbed his nose against his and offered him his neck. Stefan bit down and Damon cradled him there as he blurred from the room. Nathan stood up and held himself. What the hell had that been? He licked him and Stefan was feeding from him! Vampires didn't do that did they? Vampires didn't have the heightened senses for scenting. He thought there were no healing properties in vampire blood. Why would he drink from him?

He huffed and held Damon's bite on his flesh. Thankfully due to wolf healing, it'd be fine soon. Damon had really given him a kicking there and he'd almost lost. Vampires were fast, lethal and those teeth! If there was one wolf aspect he wished he could use when it wasn't the full moon, it would be his wolf teeth. They were sharp and lethal too. It would be a much fairer fight with vamps if he had his teeth too. Still, it wasn't possible and he'd had to train hard at combat and keep building his muscle up to be able to protect himself in an altercation.

He looked to the ground to see teeth at his feet. He frowned. Stefan's teeth? How? He'd gotten a good punch at Damon's and he knew he'd knocked a few of his out, but what the hell had happened to Stefan? It didn't make sense. He'd have heard a fist fight if Damon had beaten Stefan and he'd heard nothing. He shook his head. They'd kick him out of here now, no doubt. He sighed and sat down, looking around. He finally felt as though he was getting closer to finding something here and he'd blown it. Then again, how had he done that exactly? How was this his fault? He'd made a move on Stefan once. Once and he'd thought he was single. Once he knew he wasn't, he'd been polite and respectful. Stefan and he had almost been bonding as friends today, but Damon clearly felt threatened. Who in their right mind just attacked people without provocation?

Vampires, that's who. He had to keep reminding himself that that's what they were. Stefan was right. Their faces and bodies were just a mask for the creatures they really were and he shouldn't forget it for a second.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Damon placed Stefan carefully in their little fort and stripped his clothing, removing his own in a blur as he climbed under the covers after him. Stefan was in the foetal position and was shivering. Damon elicited a small sound of remorse and tried to curl around him to hold him. Stefan snapped his fangs at him angry and Damon moved back in surprise. Stefan tucked his face into his arms and curled up tighter in a ball as Damon's heart raced.

_Mate?_

He channelled and Stefan made a small sound of unhappiness. Damon made a similar noise in response and lay on his side, watching him and not touching him. Stefan rocked himself for a few minutes as Damon's heart squeezed. He let out a small whine and Stefan uncurled his limbs and opened his eyes to look at him.

Damon's eyes were wide and full of emotion and Stefan felt his heart squeeze. He looked forlorn. Stefan let out a sigh and tilted his throat for him. Damon moved into him, immediately wrapping his arms around him and scenting his throat urgently. Stefan closed his eyes again and drank in their perfume. Damon made small sounds of remorse as he licked him and Stefan held his back and opened his legs so Damon could climb in between them. Damon kissed his mouth desperately and climbed on top, gently resting their groins together. He was rock hard from all of the adrenaline and Stefan rocked his hips in invitation.

Damon sighed in relief and inserted his manhood inside of him slowly. Unlike their wild sex last night and this morning, Damon took him slowly and with care. This was joining, not fucking like before. Stefan's body responded to every touch and every stroke inside of him as Damon's sex rubbed in and out. He couldn't remember it feeling as good as this before, but then again make up sex was always good wasn't it?

"Uhh!" He moaned as Damon hit his prostate.

Bigger, he was bigger! He began to moan and gasp as his stomach clenched with every stroke of Damon entering him again. Damon panted too and lay his face against Stefan's as he lost himself in the movement. The milking began and they both held each other tight as a huge orgasm shook them. It was so big it stole the breaths from their mouths and they collapsed against each other. Damon still writhed as he was milked and Stefan held onto his back like a limpet.

_Mine, mine, mine_

Damon chanted until it stopped. Stefan let out a huge sigh of happiness and Damon pulled out of him and cleaned Stefan's sex, sniffing and licking up to his abdomen before stopping there. Stefan closed his eyes and relaxed. Damon hovered over his abdomen. Stefan opened his eyes and looked down at him in query.

"What?"

Damon didn't answer, just ran his nose along Stefan's stomach sniffing and rubbing his face there.

"What are you doing?" Stefan chuckled at how ticklish it was.

Damon stopped over his navel and inhaled deeply, before running his tongue over it. He looked up at Stefan and smiled predatorily. Stefan's breath caught in his throat at the heat from Damon's expression. Damon grinned and returned to his scenting.

After a brief nap and a mutual feed, they climbed out from under the fort and began to dress again. The act of dressing restored their human thinking and Stefan looked to Damon and sighed, feeling annoyed with him again. Damon looked at him as he felt his emotion and swallowed.

"I don't want him touching you. He's got no right." Damon said quietly in explanation.

"You could have killed him." Stefan pointed out. "He touched my shoulder. My _shoulder_." He emphasized and Damon grunted.

They fell into silence as they finished dressing, neither one of them considering showering even for a second. It simply didn't enter into their minds at all.

"You had my wounds." Damon said and Stefan nodded and thought on that. "How?"

"I don't know." Stefan shrugged.

"That's never happened before."

They both frowned.

"I want to call Anne. I know it might be pointless but I want to." Stefan admitted and Damon nodded. "Don't touch him again Damon. I mean it."

"Then tell him not to touch you, unless he wants to lose an arm." Damon grunted and Stefan growled low in his throat.

"I mean it. He's just a wolf."

Damon swallowed when he saw Stefan's anger and nodded glumly. He held his groin for a second and winced a little, catching Stefan's attention.

"You're bigger." Stefan indicated towards his manhood and Damon frowned.

"What?"

"Your penis is bigger. Sex felt different today, didn't you feel it?"

Damon continued to frown as he considered it.

"Does it hurt?" Stefan cupped Damon's manhood on the outside of his jeans and Damon nodded a little tightly.

Stefan gave him a soothing smile and knelt down, unzipping him. Damon closed his eyes and let Stefan suck him into his throat. It did seem to help his discomfort. The way Stefan used his lips and the contraction of his throat to care for him, felt similar to the milking sensation and he felt his seed ready to surrender again. Stefan sucked him in as deep as he could go – which was much harder than usual and Damon shivered and released his seed into his mouth. Stefan swallowed and sighed at how pleasing the taste was. Even his seed tasted different, sweeter, more-some. He licked around the shaft and placed kisses on it as it softened and Damon stroked through his hair tenderly.

"You taste different too." Stefan said and Damon sighed in confusion.

"Ok, let's call Anne."

"Maybe we should talk to Bonnie too."

"Why?" Damon snorted, helping Stefan to his feet and tucking himself back inside of his jeans.

"We're changing again. We need to know if it's connected to the wolves."

Damon huffed.

"When you're around Nathan you're different. You're angry and territorial and it's not normal."

Damon nodded in admittance and chewed his lip.

"Ok."

"Stay with me, in here." Stefan brought their foreheads together. "We're not animals."

Damon nodded but he had to admit that he wasn't so sure about that. He'd certainly been feeling a little less human lately. Maybe it was time to give in and admit that they weren't really vampires anymore after all. They really were something else, something much more motivated by instinct.

They moved down to the lounge and Stefan tried to call Anne. Damon fought to ignore the urge to go back into the library and finish Nathan off and Stefan caught his eyes and gave him an expression of command. He sat down and waited. The phone wrang and wrang but no one answered and Stefan sighed disappointed and hung up.

"No one home?"

"I called her cell. She didn't pick up."

"Huh. Weird." Damon said and Stefan shrugged.

"Maybe they're joining."

"Maybe." Damon agreed.

Nathan walked through and paused when he saw them. He was black and blue and Stefan frowned apologetically.

"I'm just getting my stuff together." Nathan advised, focussing on Stefan entirely and Stefan frowned again.

"See ya." Damon smirked.

"No." Stefan said and they both looked to him. "You're not going anywhere."

"What?!" They both spoke in unison and stared at Stefan incredulously.

Stefan folded his arms.

"We're not animals and we're not going to play this game. Some force has brought you here and we can only assume it's to cause problems. If we're going to figure out what's happening, we need to stick together."

"Stefan…" Damon began to protest and Stefan growled at him, stopping him short.

"What are you talking about?" Nathan squinted.

"You're not just here because you're tracing your family Nathan. Some kind of spell brought you here at this particular timing, along with Mike and Michelle." Stefan explained and Damon began to bristle.

Nathan frowned at them and shook his head.

"I don't know what's going on here, but I really think I should just find another place to stay. Clearly Damon is threatened by me."

Damon huffed in anger and turned to look at him with venom.

"Threatened? By your little Kung Fu moves in there? I will eat you." Damon growled and Stefan growled louder and bore his fangs.

_Damon!_

Damon put his face in his hands and grunted in restraint.

"I want you here." Stefan said to Nathan and Nathan scratched his head in contemplation. "It's time we all started being honest with each other and working together to figure out what's going to happen."

Nathan studied him closely for a second and bit his lip.

"Honest about what?" He asked carefully.

"About who we are, what we know."

"Well I'm a were and I've always been straight about who I am with you Stefan. Why wouldn't I?" He paused and Stefan folded his arms across himself. "What I don't get is what the hell you too are."

Stefan and Damon looked at each other.

"I've never met vamps like you. Are you even vampires?"

Stefan unfolded his arms.

Damon looked at Stefan in shock and felt his stomach churn with anxiety. Stefan looked to him for a second as he made up his mind. Damon opened his mouth to argue when Stefan cut him off.

"Damon and I are mated."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Is Tyler in danger too?" Caroline leaned forward as Elena handed her a cup of coffee and took a seat beside Bonnie.

"He's a wolf first Care, so it stands to reason that he could be."

"How?" Caroline frowned anxiously.

"We don't know. The wolves seem normal still right?" Bonnie looked to Elena who shrugged.

"I haven't really seen them around much. The smaller guy – Mike? He hangs around the Grill a lot but he seems shy. The girl, she's…"

"A total bitch." Caroline finished for her and they all sniggered. "And she's been drawing googly eyes at Tyler."

"The other guy, Nathan, he's not been around. He must stay around the Boarding House."

"Should we go over there?" Caroline asked.

"They'll call if they need us." Elena said, thinking on Damon's mood swings lately.

They all sighed and looked down into their coffee cups.

"I just don't understand how I'm supposed to stop a spell going down when I don't know who's casting it or what kind of spell it is." Bonnie huffed.

"Your grams talked about nature showing you what to do. Maybe you need to immerse yourself in it."

"What, nature? How's she supposed to do that? Bury herself in the ground?" Caroline joked and Bonnie chewed her lip as she thought on it. "Why can't the witches just give you their powers like they did when we almost killed Klaus?"

"They've been trying to." Bonnie looked at her and Caroline blinked surprised. "Someone has put a blocking spell on me so I can't access it. I can only use earth magic, nature magic."

Caroline nodded in contemplation.

"If they're aware of it from the other side, does that mean someone's helping from there? Helping the other witches I mean?"

Bonnie chewed her lip as she thought on that. Caroline made a good point. If her ancestors were trying to channel her power, could someone from their side be doing that for the witch or coven at work here too? Perhaps it would explain the ability to block her powers so well. Her grams had said that they must be powerful to do that to her. Grams had assumed it'd have to be a coven, but what if it was just one witch?

"Why would they do that and who could give that much power?" Elena sighed.

"Another crazy immortal hybrid?" Caroline joked and they all smiled.

"Or his mom?" Elena added and they all chuckled until Bonnie tensed.

"What?"

"Klaus's mom was a powerful witch."

"Yeah and she's dead." Caroline pointed out.

"And on the other side." Elena added as they all looked at each other anxiously. "Could it be her?"

"She's not going to be stronger than Klaus though. Is she?" Caroline worried and they all frowned. "And why use wolves for something? Wouldn't she use the power of other witches?"

"Maybe that's exactly what she is doing. I don't get the wolves though." Bonnie admitted.

Bonnie fell silent as her mind ticked over. She got up and went to the kitchen, rinsing out her cup and turning the coffee machine on again. If she was going to get through studying the grimoire for more info and trying to figure out how to connect with nature, she was going to need a lot of coffee!

She rested against the sink and sighed, feeling the weight of the world on her. It had been this way since her grams had died. If only she had a sibling. She'd always envied Elena and Jeremy – they had each other and they'd always been close. She became lost in thought as she stared out of the kitchen window, hearing Elena and Caroline bitch about the new wolf girl and her obvious attraction to Tyler. She could tell that not all of the bitching was unfounded. Caroline was concerned that Tyler hadn't been himself lately. He'd seemed more wolf than usual, excluding them as though they weren't friends but simple players in a game of chess. It was worrying. If anything, they needed to all be together right now, to figure out what was happening and why, like they always did.

The coffee machine began to smoke and brought her back to earth as it hissed and she grabbed it in surprise and knocked over a plant on her window sill, into the sink. She cursed and set the coffee jug down elsewhere on the countertop as she frantically tried to pick the plant out of the sink. It fell to pieces in her hands and she realised it was close to unsalvageable.

"Shit!" She croaked and stuck her hands into the soil, fighting to save it as she scooped the plants' insides into the pot it had grown in so comfortably.

She didn't really know anything about plants other than the fact that she was incapable of keeping them alive – something that had become a family joke. Even cacti she killed with her inability to remember to water them and now this plant too, had been murdered at her own hands. Except that this plant wasn't any plant. It was one of grams plants – one she adored and had reared in her garden from a mere stem. Her grams had always been a great gardener, something that Bonnie hoped she'd someday inherit a gift for, but it hadn't happened so far. This was one of the plants that Bonnie had taken from grams' garden the day they had sold her house. With grams gone, there was no need to hold onto her house and her dad had sold the property so that he could put the profit into her college fund. He'd assured her that that had been her grams wish should this happen and although she'd fought him at the time she knew that keeping the house would be empty. It was just a house. Her grams was no longer there.

"You ok?" Caroline called from the living room and Bonnie snapped back to the present again and let out a small sob.

"Grams' plant!" She croaked and both Elena and Caroline entered. "I killed it, like I kill everything!"

Caroline immediately took over and began to rescue the plant, placing the roots back into the soil and gently covering them again as Elena rubbed Bonnie's back.

"It's just a plant, Bonnie." Elena whispered gently and Bonnie shook her head.

"How am I supposed to save everyone when I can't even keep a plant alive Elena?"

"Bonnie Bennett will you stop and look at yourself for a minute?" Caroline snapped in command and both girls looked to her in surprise. "You are the most powerful witch in the state, hell in the country for all we know. You are an eighteen year old girl who had to learn magic on your own because you had no one else to teach you, you had to deal with the fact that one of your best friends is a supernatural loop hole and the other a blood sucking vampire and you had to take on one of the most powerful crazy beings in the world by yourself! Are you really going to be conquered by a plant?"

They all stared at each other in silence for a minute before breaking into fits of laughter. Everything about their situation was ridiculous and as always it took Caroline Forbes to spell out the obvious.

"It's just a plant." Caroline smiled and stroked Bonnie's hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. "Your grams is with you. She doesn't need you to prove you think about her. She knows."

Bonnie gave a nod of acceptance and swallowed some tears as Elena ran the tap and went to put the remains of the plant under it.

"No wait, you have to put the water on a saucer or you can drown it." Bonnie said, taking the plant from her and touching it fondly.

As she leaned over to put some water onto the saucer the plant lay on, the plant seemed to glow for a second. They all saw it and gasped. Bonnie paused and touched the leaves of the fitful plant carefully. It seemed to glow again. Bonnie sat it back down and they all stepped back to watch as the plant seemed to come to life, growing upwards and spouting more leaves and flowers.

"Bonnie…" Caroline whispered in amazement, "Did you..?"

"I don't know!" Bonnie gasped and they stepped back a step further as the plant came into full bloom before their eyes.

They waited until the growth stopped before they took a breath.

"Is it alive?" Caroline whispered.

"Of course it's alive, it's a plant." Bonnie said and Elena stepped forward warily to touch it.

Bonnie and Caroline held each other tense as Elena touched one of the delicate little flowers that had bloomed.

"Elena! What if it eats you like in that musical?" Caroline said and Elena smiled as she turned to look at them.

"It's just a plant." She advised and Bonnie stepped closer, inhaling the sweet scent of the flowers. "It was you. You brought it back to life."

Bonnie looked at her and touched the plant, closing her eyes as she smiled.

"I can feel it. I can feel its life. It's life-force, like…like it's part of me."

Caroline watched in trepidation.

"Nature is reaching out." Elena smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

This one is a little slow guys but perk up, more tomorrow. I love your speculations;-) Nothing is ever what it seems with my brain though so I hope I can still surprise you.

Chapter 10 BF

"I don't…what?" Nathan frowned in confusion and Damon put his head in his hands and sighed.

"We are mated." Stefan said simply.

"How? You're vampires. Aren't you?" Nathan squinted at him, searching his face again for any signs of what he was behind the mask of youth and human-ness.

"That's up for debate." Damon grunted and rose to pour himself a bourbon.

Nathan moved over and took a seat as he tried to figure it all out. Stefan kept silent, letting him process it.

"You don't smell like blood and vamps always smell like blood."

Stefan nodded.

"You smell sweet, like honeysuckle or something."

Damon snorted in amusement and Nathan rubbed his chin as he looked at Stefan.

"Our feeding habits are different." Stefan said and Damon slammed his glass down.

"No." He said in command and Stefan sighed at his demand he not divulge anything that could make them seem more vulnerable. "All you need to know wolf boy, is that we are vampire plus, ok? We mated and it's changed us."

"Changed you how?"

"None of your business, just remember that _I _am Stefan's mate and I can smell you from a mile, especially when you touch him." He growled and Nathan shook his head slightly.

"You can smell me, off of him?" Nathan raised his eyebrows and motioned towards Stefan.

"Too right I can. You reek!"

"That's impossible!" Nathan said exasperated. "Only other wolves can smell scents like that, or dogs. You're not dogs are you?"

Damon growled again at the insult and Stefan put his hand out to calm him.

"How did you get hurt earlier?" Nathan looked to him and Stefan chewed his lip. "It was as if…I knocked his teeth out but you lost some too. How is that possible?"

"Believe me when I tell you that we don't know."

"Believe you? Are you kidding?" Nathan scoffed and stood up.

"Wait." Stefan sighed and Nathan sat down begrudgingly as Damon swirled ice cubes in his glass and watched Stefan with interest. "We've been through a lot. We have to protect ourselves. You understand that above all people. Just trust me when I say that we aren't a threat to you."

Nathan chewed his lip anxiously and Stefan huffed in sarcastic amusement.

"Hell, if anything we're more like you than other vampires!"

As soon as he said it out loud they all fell into contemplation of that. Stefan took a seat.

"So you mate. Why?" Nathan asked tentatively.

"What do you mean why?" Stefan looked confused.

"Well, I mean…" Nathan blushed, embarrassed, "…mating is for, you know…"

"What?" Stefan frowned.

"Reproduction." Nathan's face heated as he mumbled the word and Damon started laughing. "You can't…can you?"

"We're dead genius!" Damon chuckled mockingly. "And dudes."

Nathan nodded as though he'd almost forgotten that gender was pretty important to reproduction. He looked at Stefan.

"You have heightened senses – smell, taste, sight, hearing…"

They both nodded to all and Nathan sat back in his chair.

"What the hell would you need all of that for?"

"Hell knows." Damon commented and drank from his glass.

"How did it happen? Does it happen to all vamps eventually? Like, is it because of your age?" He looked to Stefan.

"No. There are only a few others." Damon huffed as Stefan answered.

"How did it happen?"

"Sex." Damon said, smiling in triumph as Stefan scowled at him. "Lots of it." Damon winked at Stefan.

Nathan blushed scarlet.

"Is it because…" Nathan paused, looking down at the floor for a second as he summoned the guts to ask what he really wanted to know, "…because you're brothers?"

Damon slammed his glass down again and looked at Stefan accusatorily and Stefan ran his hands through his hair guiltily.

"He didn't tell me. I saw one of your family albums." Nathan added and Damon looked menacing and enraged.

_Damon, please._

Stefan channelled feelings of fatigue and emotional exhaustion. He looked over at him and Damon breathed to calm himself but was still mad.

"It's your business anyway." Nathan said casually, to reiterate that he didn't care to do anything with the information.

"No, it's not because of that." Stefan answered his question.

"You said something drew me here and I just don't realise. What are you talking about?"

"You spoke to the other wolves?" Damon asked, calming down and Nathan nodded. "The fact they don't know why they came here not an indication of something weird to you?"

"I just figured Mike was a bit of a stoner and Michelle…well, she's in heat. Figured she was looking for a new alpha."

"What?" Damon frowned and looked to Stefan.

Stefan channelled him the memory of he and Nathan's conversation about Michelle from days before.

"So that's why she being such a bitch." Damon snorted. "What the hell is she doing here in this state? Caroline better keep an eye on Tyler." He chuckled and re-filled his glass.

Stefan sat forward and clasped his hands to his mouth as he thought it through.

"If it is Klaus, is he trying to create a pack around Tyler?" Stefan ventured and Damon clicked his tongue as he considered that. "Make a pack and then come and turn them?"

"Klaus who? What?" Nathan looked from one to the other.

"Maybe." Damon mumbled.

Stefan lifted his cell and dialled Bonnie's number and Damon finally sat down in his armchair, crossing his legs casually as he watched Nathan fidget in confusion and anxiety.

"Bonnie, can you come over? We need to talk." Stefan said and Damon sucked his bottom lip into his mouth as he waited for Stefan to explain. "We think we might know what Klaus is up to."

He nodded and closed the phone, looking back to Damon.

_She's coming._

_Ok._

Nathan watched them.

"Who's Klaus?"

"Your worst nightmare wolf boy."

"Have you heard of the hybrid?" At Stefan words, Nathan's eyes widened and he froze in fear.

"That's a yes then." Damon chuckled.

"You think…he's behind me being here?"

"Yeah. He wants an army of wolves, turned by him, so that he can control them. Tyler is one."

"What?!" Nathan stood up, feeling repulsed at the concept of the nice guy he'd met being some freak of Klaus's creation.

"He's a friend though. He's not part of this." Stefan assured.

"How do we know that? I haven't trusted him ever since Klaus turned him." Damon admitted. "I bet my ass that he's the one getting Elena's donations back and forth."

"He's her friend Damon." Stefan shook his head.

"Stefan, he's a little minion now. You remember." Damon leaned forward.

Stefan felt a jolt of pain slice through him. Damon just had to bring that up didn't he? He stood up, swallowing down bile as he left the room for some water.

_Sorry little blood machine. I didn't mean it like that._

Damon stood up and followed him nervously as Nathan sat and tried to process what was going on.

_Stefan…_

_No you can't take it back now._

Stefan turned his back and placed a glass of water under the tap.

_We've been through all of this and you forgave me._

_I do!_

Stefan turned to look at him accusingly.

"Clearly you don't!"

Damon pulled him round to face him and held him tight by the shoulders, pressing him up against the countertop behind him. His vampire face came forward and Stefan stared at his eyes in surprise.

_Want to protect you from him!_

Stefan swallowed.

_All he needs to do is say the words and we are vegetables Stefan. It's that easy for him without vervain. I can't let him near you._

Damon's fear and simultaneous anger permeated Stefan's skin as it radiated from Damon's shivering form and he leaned into Damon's face and licked his neck and throat soothingly. Damon relaxed and lay his head on Stefan's shoulder. Nathan cleared his throat from the doorway and Damon huffed in annoyance.

"Sorry, but you've got some visitors."

Stefan nodded and smiled at him before rubbing his nose against Damon's.

_We're not alone. Not like last time._

Damon gave a weak nod and let Stefan return to the lounge to open the door. He had to get his emotion under control here. It was clouding his ability to think rationally and he had to stay on form to protect his mate. He heard Bonnie speak to Stefan and he walked through.

"Finally, where the hell have you been?" Damon barked and she drew him evil eyes. "Have you done your little witchy thing yet?"

"Damon…" Elena sighed as she came in behind her and closed the door, drawing him a look of warning.

"Uh…" Bonnie tilted her head when she saw Nathan sitting looking confused and vulnerable.

"It's ok. He deserves to know what's happening around here too. He knows about us." Stefan said and both girls looked to him in shock and reservation.

Elena looked at Damon and Damon crossed his arms and clenched his jaw. She could tell he wasn't onboard with involving one of the wolves whom they didn't know. For all they knew he could be working for Klaus. Why was Stefan the only one who couldn't see that?

"Ok." Bonnie said as she frowned.

"What do you know Bonnie?" Stefan gestured for them to sit and she sighed and looked to Elena.

"Well, there are definitely witches behind what's happening. Grams communicated from the other side. She said the witches are aware some new big bad is going to endanger us here. They've been trying to channel their power to me…"

"Clearly failing to!" Damon snorted and she clenched her teeth as she glowered at him, before continuing.

"…but, some other witches are blocking my magic."

"Blocking you? How?" Stefan asked.

"They've managed to block my ability to connect."

"Well we're fucked!" Damon threw his hands in the air. "Why did you even come over if you're useless?"

"Damon!" Elena and Stefan both shouted at him at the same time and Nathan cleared his throat as he tried not to chuckle.

"I can still access earth magic, the magic of nature. Grams thinks it'll be enough to stop whatever their plan is."

"Nature magic? What's that?" Stefan sat forward and she looked around the room for anything alive.

"Nature or earth magic is elemental – so I can manipulate water, plant life, air, fire, earth."

"How's that going to help us?" Stefan frowned.

"I'm not sure yet." She admitted and Damon poured himself another bourbon.

They sat in contemplation for a few seconds before Bonnie realised their interloper might offer some answers.

"Nathan, you're a wolf."

"Yeah." He said looking suspicious.

"Apparently, you might have been drawn here because of your connection to nature."

"What?"

"When you're in your wolf state you become part of it, you sleep in the soil, you're affected by the elements, the moon."

"Ok." He nodded.

"We need to figure out how you could be used."

"And why now? I mean, if witches wanted to harness their connection to nature wouldn't they want to do it when there's a full moon?" Elena added.

"Most big spells, the ones where you have to draw a lot of power from other elements or things, usually have a catalyst and a specific timing."

"Like Klaus breaking the curse on a full moon with the blood of all three species at the same time."

"Exactly." Bonnie nodded.

"Or the spell Emily put on the locket to bring Katherine out from the tomb." Stefan remembered. "It could only be done once the comet had passed to access its power."

"Right." Bonnie nodded. "So why are you here now Nathan? What's so special about now?"

They all looked to him and he looked at them feeling somewhat suffocated.

"I…I don't know!"

"Think Nathan, what brought you here?"

"I wanted to find my family."

"No, there must have been something more instinctual, some more…animal." She urged and he chewed his lips as he thought.

He came up empty and looked to Stefan for support. Stefan sighed and gave him an understanding smile.

"What about the other wolves?"

"Well, Mike doesn't know shit." Damon commented. "But he did show up at the conference the other day, which I thought was weird."

"He didn't come for the conference?" Elena asked and they shook their heads.

"Mike didn't even know there was one." Nathan advised and Elena sat back in her chair thinking.

"Michelle is in heat and looking for an alpha apparently…"

"In heat?" Elena wrinkled her nose in disbelief.

"Yeah." Nathan said.

"Wolves go into heat once a year to maintain the heir archery in the pack." Stefan explained.

"Caroline was right." Bonnie looked at her and Elena stood up hurriedly and fished her phone from her pocket, leaving the room to warn her as Damon chuckled.

"Wait." Bonnie said deep in thought.

"What?" Stefan pressed.

"Once a year…"

"Yeah." Nathan confirmed and she looked at Stefan intensely.

"Once a year the wolves mate to strengthen their bond as a pack. They don't do it in wolf form?" She looked to Nathan and he blushed.

"No."

"Really?" Stefan frowned in surprise and Nathan looked at him as though he was stupid.

"They'd tear the female apart between them if they mated as wolves."

"That must be it." She chewed her lip. "It only happens once a year, it can't be a coincidence it's happening now."

"Shit." Damon chuckled.

"How long does it last?"

"A week I bet." Damon snorted.

"Actually, it changes. For some weres it lasts a few weeks. Depends how strong the alpha is."

"Why?"

"The bitches mate until they exhaust themselves. An alpha female is a better partner because she's stronger, has more endurance."

"Michelle's definitely alpha. Thought she was going to bite me the other day." Stefan mused and Damon tensed.

"Ok, so we have a starting point. Now what do the witches want with that kind of energy?" Bonnie sighed.

"And how the hell do they tap into it?" Damon asked and she clasped her hands together.

"The same way I would, they'll use something connected to one of the wolves. Hair or blood or something like that."

Nathan stood up and began to pace.

"What's going to happen?" He asked nervously.

"We won't let anything happen to you Nathan." Stefan tried to soothe.

"Why us and not you?" He asked and Stefan frowned.

"They're not alive, that's why. You can't draw energy from the dead. Vampires are a magical dead end." Bonnie explained and Nathan hurriedly left the room and slammed his door in fear and apprehension.

"Thank god for that, maybe he'll high tail it out of here." Damon chuckled amused at his dog references and Stefan huffed in annoyance at him.

_Real smooth._

_So what, he's just a wolf. At least we know we aren't the targets anymore._

Stefan shook his head.

"I'll give Alaric a call and see what he can dig up on werewolves mating. There must be something in Isobel's research about them still at Duke."

Stefan nodded in agreement. Bonnie stood up and Stefan hugged her in thanks. She pulled back and stared at him unblinking for a second or two and he raised his eyebrows.

"Something's different about you." She said and Damon walked over to her.

"Can you tell what?" He asked earnestly.

"It's…I can't put my finger on it." She stumbled searching his face.

"I think we're changing again." Stefan admitted, not wanting to spell out the details of their intimate changes.

"Others like us have been showing up here too. You're sure this whole thing is about the wolves?" Damon pressed and she nodded.

"It has to be. You're un-dead. No magic energy can be drawn from your bodies." She said simply and Damon relaxed.

"Maybe our changes are normal then. Maybe that's why the others have shown up. Maybe we are all changing together for a change?"

"Like a pack." Stefan pointed out looking to Bonnie again and she chewed her lip.

"You sure about your magic know-how Bon Bon?" Damon patronized.

"Yes. Vampires don't conduct or produce energy Damon." She said confidently, holding her shoulders firm.

"Ok then." He nodded.

Elena came back into the lounge looking stressed and she and Bonnie left to go and calm down Caroline who was out hunting for Michelle with foam in her mouth. Damon pulled Stefan to him and pressed their foreheads together.

_We're going to be safe. _

_Yeah._

Stefan channelled back, blocking his doubts about that from Damon as they kissed and held each other tight.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rick spent most of the next few days at Duke, reading into as much of Isobel's research into paranormal beings as he could. There wasn't much about werewolves, considering Isobel's fixation on the vampire element of mythology and fact, but there was some.

He rubbed his eyes tiredly as he turned the pages of an ornately drawn picture book. He'd been reduced to looking at images now, as his eyes went blurry with words. He needed coffee badly or something stronger. He stood up and knocked over the book as he moved to retrieve a cup and groaned at the effort of having to bend down and lift it from the floor again. He paused when he looked down at the image.

The image was an elaborate depiction of a pack during mating season. There were real wolves in the drawings but also that of werewolves in various degrees of shift. His eyes widened as he scrutinized it. How could there be a separation between real wolves and werewolves in this picture? Werewolves couldn't change at will. Damon had told him that Nathan said their heat was right now, when there was no moon. So how could these pictures be accurate?

He flipped his phone open and called him.

"Hey, how long does this mating thing last?" He asked.

"Wolf boy said could be a few weeks if Michelle's exuberant enough." Damon scoffed. "What did you find?"

"I don't know, maybe nothing. Just a drawing that doesn't make sense."

"How so?"

"The werewolves are mating but they're in shift or in partial shift anyway."

"Huh?"

"Exactly." Rick sighed.

"You mean as in, bitey?"

"Yeah, but the full moon isn't for another week and a half."

Damon fell silent as he contemplated that.

"If she's still in this state when the moon comes…"

"She'll be an even crazier bitch in heat." Damon groaned.

"Yeah and she won't be alone. From what I can tell, when the bitch goes into heat the males compete. They'll be more aggressive for her attention and if they can partially shift during that time…"

"Then we're screwed."

"Yup."

"At least she's got a thing for Tyler. He'll be able to control her."

"What about the other two? There's only one female. They could tear each other apart and some of us in the process." Rick warned.

"That settles it then. We'll round them up and lock them in the cellar. Once the witches are done with their creepy sex energy, they'll be human again and we can kick their sorry asses out of our lives finally."

"Good luck with rounding them up." Rick huffed slightly amused and Damon said his goodbyes.

Rick sat back down to study the image again. Getting the wolves together could cause some major chaos, plus Damon was assuming that once the witches had used the energy for whatever purposes they needed, that the wolves would be left alive. He wasn't so sure. After what had happened to Jenna and Elena with Klaus, he had no doubt in his mind that whatever the spell was for, it would need so much energy, the wolves would probably be forfeit.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mike sat in his usual booth, having polished off his second round of steak. He finally felt full and sat back in his chair relaxed. He liked this town. The people were friendly, the food was good. He could happily settle down here and not go back to his pack. The more days he spent away from them, the less he thought of them. He'd always been an outsider anyway, but his inner wolf had compelled him to stay with them. Now, he felt free and happy. He smiled to himself and caught a whiff of Cardamon.

He sat up and looked around. Damon walked in and sat down at the bar. He seemed tense. Mike took a deep breath and got up from his seat to go and say hello, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around in surprise to see Michelle.

"Hey." He said in surprise and dread.

"We're moving into the Lockwood Manor with Ty." She informed and he frowned.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"He thinks we should all be together, a pack, so we can protect each other properly."

"I don't even know the guy that well. You expect me just to pack up and go and stay in his house?" He asked incredulously.

"He's our alpha. He can protect us from whatever drew us here." She said clearly and with annoyance and he shook his head and gave a laugh of amazement.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." He shook her hand from him and stepped back looking at her.

"Mike, just do as you're told for god sake!" She hissed and he growled at her.

She stood taller and gritted her teeth at him.

"Heel." She growled.

"No way. I'm staying at the Boarding House. If you want to run off and join a pack, on you go. Good riddance!" He sneered and she grabbed his arm tight, hurting him with her strength.

"You are one stupid wolf Mike. I'm not going to let you be food for any homo vamps!" She snapped and tried to pull him away.

He tried to pull his arm back but her grip tightened. She was too strong. Alpha strong and he struggled. Suddenly Damon was there and shoving her into a chair. Mike gasped at the speed of which Damon had moved and looked at him in thanks.

"You heard the man. Off you run to your _alpha - _your teenage alpha with the I.Q of a snail. Good luck with that!" Damon spat and she puffed up in challenge to him. "If I were you, I'd watch out for his girl." He grinned.

They stared at each other and you could have heard a pin drop. The human diners seemed to notice and they stopped too, as the whole bar filled with tension. The pheromones seemed to roll off of the three of them, making them want to fight, to challenge and to surrender. After a few seconds the female wolf remembered her inability to finish Damon off without the moon and she stood down, replacing her bared teeth with a mocking smile.

"Fine, keep him. He's weak anyway." She flicked her eyes towards Mike and turned around, sauntering out of the Grill.

Damon growled at the back of his throat and watched her leave, his eyes burning like fire. Mike sat down behind him to calm down as adrenaline pumped through him.

"Thanks." He said and Damon turned to him scrutinising him.

"Why?" Damon asked and Mike frowned.

"Why what?"

"Why didn't you want to go with them? They're your kind."

"I don't want to. I want to stay." Mike said swallowing.

Damon stared at him confused.

"I feel safe around you." Mike added, blushing slightly and Damon gave a huff of surprise.

"I'm a vampire Mike."

"I know that, but you're not like them. I trust you." Mike continued to blush and avoid Damon's eyes.

Damon rubbed his face tiredly and sighed.

"The damn world is upside down." He commented and Mike looked at him again.

"Are you ok?" He asked, seeing how strained Damon was from stress.

Damon looked at him in surprise as though no one had ever asked him that and he seemed to soften a little. He hadn't been sure of how to lure the wolves to the Boarding House and keep them tucked away. He hadn't clued Stefan in on that plan yet. He knew how he would react. Tyler would probably have a similar reaction, but if it kept the rest of them safe and the witches only wanted the wolves, then he intended to ensure he had them all under lock and eye. Mike trusted him for some reason, so it'd be easy to convince him to stay in the basement.

"I don't know." He said. "There's some witchy mojo about to be turned on us and I don't know how to protect us."

"You'll figure it out. I know you will." Mike gave him a confident smile.

Damon gave a small nod. Mike was vulnerable and trusting. He was weaker than the other wolves and didn't seem to have any ulterior motives. Somehow it made him seem like someone Damon should look after almost. What a strange un-Damon like compulsion. He chewed his lip as he considered that. Could it be he was feeling guilty about locking this poor guy down there with that crazy female? He had a feeling that even despite her heat, Mike wouldn't be interested. If anything he'd simply be beaten to demonstrate the dominance of Nathan.

Locking him with them effectively ensured that actually. If only there was a way to keep Mike separate but still locked up. Then again, the witches might kill him with the spell anyway so Damon shouldn't let himself get attached to him.

"Come on." He said, tilting his head towards the exit and Mike stood up ready to go.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 BF

Damon drove Mike back to the Boarding House and went down to the basement to check what chains and locks he had here to reinforce his plan. The basement was where he and Stefan had originally mated. It seemed almost like full circle to have the wolves do that here too. Hell they might even enjoy it. He certainly had. Perhaps he should bring blankets and the mattress down here like he had before. It would make it at least a little more comfortable. He'd have to bring them food too, especially for Mike. The poor guy always seemed to be filling up on steak recently. He should get him some.

He clicked his tongue as he considered it. His cell wrang and he pulled it out.

"Rick, hey."

"Damon, I found something you're going to want to see."

"What?"

"I think the professor in charge of this show is more connected to what's going on than we realised."

"How?"

"I was doing some digging and found an article about her from years ago. She was originally a student at Whitmore studying classical American literature but changed to study the origin of the species."

"What the hell does that mean?" Damon rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Basically, from what her first published dissertation suggests, she had discovered the origin of werewolves in contemporary American literature."

"Werewolves?"

"Yip." Rick said poignantly and Damon sucked his bottom lip.

He was sure he'd seen the woman in the Grill tonight.

"Convenient don't you think? Some werewolves turn up here just as she's hosting a conference about blood ties in the search for family trees."

"Yeah, something stinks alright." Damon agreed. "Time to get some answers." He clenched his jaw.

"Need a hand?"

"Counting on it brother. See you at the Grill in five." Damon said and clipped his cell shut.

Rick was a good guy, comrade, ally. Ever since he'd realised how much Damon had changed from being the uncaring bastard who'd murdered his wife to the tamed, practically neutered version he was now, Rick had been his best friend and confidante. He could trust that Rick wanted to keep the people here safe and those people included Elena and Stefan so he was onboard with any intervention Rick deemed to suggest.

He walked inside the Grill and clocked the professor straight away. She was sitting on her own, writing in a notepad and drinking a cocktail – how very city-like she seemed. How out of place here.

He walked casually over to her table. She looked up at him in surprise and dare he say it, apprehension. She was nervous. Right away it caught his attention and suspicion filled him. Then again, he was always suspicious of everyone, especially when it came to Stefan's safety. Still, the facts all seemed to point at her and he knew better than not to trust his gut instinct.

He leaned his hip causally against her table and gave her a winning smile.

"Hey professor. How's the conference going? Your guests are all being well looked after at my place."

"Good to know, thank you Mr Salvatore." She smiled politely.

"Call me Damon please." He scoffed and she smiled, a little more relaxed this time. "So, my guests have been telling me bits and bobs about the conference. What's it all about anyway?"

He sat down beside her, watching her bristle ever so slightly from his uninvited movement.

"You're a professor of..?"

"Geneology, with an undergrad in haematology." She answered and he searched her eyes as he blew out a whistle.

"Wow, that sounds...complicated."

"It's the origins of where we come from."

"So if I gave you a sample of my blood, you could tell me where I come from? Who my ancestors were?" He leaned forward subtly.

"With enough time yes. Everyone has markers in their blood that can be used to trace their inheritance. These days the world is a much smaller place." She smiled.

"And you specialize on people blood?" He flicked his eyelashes at her and she tensed a little.

"What other kind is there?" She gave a nervous giggle and blushed.

She was definitely hiding something.

"Animal blood I guess. Do you study anything other than human blood for your research?"

"Animals sometimes. Why do you ask?"

"Well some of us are more like animals huh?" He winked at her smouldering.

He heard her heart speed up. She was on the hot seat. She gave an embarrassed chuckle and he tilted his head to continue his assault on her female hormones. Her pupils were enlarged. Clearly Mike wasn't the only one to find him attractive.

"Can I buy you a drink?" He asked with a small smile.

"No, thank you. I'd better be getting back. I have a lecture to do in the morning." She dismissed and he reached for her hand and kissed the back of it.

"Maybe I'll sit in and buy you a drink afterwards."

"Aren't you married?" She blushed and he sat back slowly.

"It's just a drink prof." He smiled and she smiled embarrassed and nodded, getting up to leave. "Maybe another drink will give you inspiration." He lowered his eyelashes at her and enjoyed her blush creep across her whole face.

"I hear the bourbon is good here." Rick's voice interrupted the spell and they both looked to him as he appeared at their table.

Damon took note of the fact that she seemed relieved to have Rick here. Clearly she felt comfortable around him. Was that because she knew what Damon was, that he was a vampire or whatever? Or was it simply Rick's human charm that won her over?

Rick beamed at them and gestured to a chair.

"Mind if I join you? It's been a hell of day of grading papers." He sighed and the professor smiled and nodded. "God, you know it's great to have some adults to talk to around here. Think the kids are driving me mad lately."

"Isn't that their job?" Damon smirked.

"A world of yes." Rick chuckled and the professor seemed to relax again. "How's the conference going Chris?"

Chris? That was very familiar of Rick. Clearly he had been doing a bit of flirting on his own.

"Great thanks, I think we're really making some new discoveries as we share our research here."

"Networking is so important in education. We should totally do it more in high school. It would keep things so fresh, make it easier to engage the students."

"I agree. It's amazing what we can learn from each other when we cooperate." She leaned forward a little towards Rick and Damon bit his bottom lip.

"You're off the clock Rick." Damon chimed and Rick chuckled and slapped him on the shoulder fondly. "Drink?"

"If you're buying." Rick smiled and Damon stood up and raised his eyebrows at the professor.

"Ok, what the hell!" She giggled. "I'll have what you're having."

"Oow, I do like a woman with some spirit!" Damon quirked and walked away to the bar.

"He's a strange one." She chuckled and Rick nodded. "He is gay right? I mean, he's married to Stefan isn't he?"

"Yup. Still, he used to be a total dog. Enjoy the attention. He's harmless but it makes him feel good when women still react to him." Rick sat back in his chair.

The professor shook her head and smiled at the ridiculousness of it all. She flicked her eyes up at Rick.

"So, aren't you teaching tomorrow? It's a school night."

"Aren't you leading a conference tomorrow?" He said in response and they both smiled knowingly and laughed.

She looked to Rick again and sad smile spread across her face for a second.

"You ok?" He chuckled with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, sorry." She sighed feeling embarrassed. "It's just, you remind me so much of my husband sometimes."

"Oh." Rick said surprised.

"Yeah, he used to teach archaeology."

"Used to?" He said and she nodded. "What's he do now? Retire earlier on a great pension?"

She chuckled and ran her fingertips over the wood of the table, avoiding his eyes for a second.

"He passed away a year ago." She said and he sat a little more upright.

"I'm sorry." He said genuinely and she nodded and smiled at him. "My ex-wife Isobel died a few years back. Disappeared and we never found the body."

"My god! I'm so sorry!" She gasped and squeezed his hand.

"Thanks. It took me a while to move on but then I moved here. Kinda found my place. The people here made me feel at home." He leaned forward and she looked at him in sympathy. "It gets easier with enough time and friends around you."

"I wish I knew." She smiled tightly.

Damon walked back over to the table and eyed their sombre mood. Rick let out a loud exhale and brightened again, changing the subject.

"Here's to being old and still able to stay up all night with a bottle!" Rick laughed and Damon placed down six shots of bourbon.

The professor and Rick slammed theirs and laughed as Damon sat down and pretended to be amused and out of the loop. They chatted for a while, Damon vibrating with every drop of alcohol she consumed. He wanted answers. He felt instinctively that she knew something and he wanted to just get it out of her now by whatever force was necessary, but he knew Rick wouldn't agree to that. He'd heard their little conversation from the bar. She may be in cahoots with whatever was causing their changes but she was still human and Rick wouldn't allow her to be tortured for information. Unless it was necessary.

"Hey guys, last orders have been called so…" Matt announced to them and Damon stuck his bottom lip out petulantly as the professor and Rick laughed.

"Kids today, they don't know how to drink. Got no endurance." Damon said sounding inebriated.

"I have a special bottle at my place. A twenty-one year old Scottish malt whiskey." Rick said almost conspiratorially and they leaned in to each other. "I think we should christen our new relationship."

"Whoa, hold on a minute…" Damon put up a hand and faked a mocking expression and the professor laughed.

"Christen this new melding of minds. We are teachers. Kids look up to us and we should be together on our ideas, our methods. It's time we work together to prepare these kids for real life."

"Spoken like a true hippie Rick." Damon smirked.

"Ok guys, time to go." Matt announced again and Rick looked to the professor.

"Night cap? No funny business. We are professional people." Rick chuckled and she hesitated.

"Come on prof, you'll be gone back to the big city in like, three days and we will all just be hill billies in memory." Damon smiled invitingly and she chuckled and nodded.

"Ok, one." She agreed and they all cheered and stood up as Matt shook his head and tried to clear the glasses from their table.

They made their way outside and began the short walk to Rick's apartment, bumping into each other as they walked and chuckled amicably.

"This is me here." Rick said and opened the door to his apartment, letting the professor step inside.

As soon as she was safely inside he and Damon looked to each other and shook off their pretence of drunkenness. They'd both drank enough bourbon lately to be unaffected by the amount they'd been served up tonight. They shared an expression of calm readiness as Rick closed the door and locked it behind him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wow, this is your house?! No wonder you kept quiet!" Michelle exhaled in amazement as she looked up at the high ceilings and ornate architecture of the Lockwood Mansion.

"Yeah, well, who wants a bunch of strangers staying in their space." He smiled and she smiled back at him.

"Not strangers anymore, family." She said and he nodded.

"Don't you miss your pack?" He asked sincerely and she paused and though on it for a second.

"No."

"Why?"

"I didn't really feel like they understood me. They…I felt like something was missing. A connection."

"Weren't they like, related to you?" Tyler motioned for her to take a seat as he poured them a drink.

"Some. We get a lot of mingling with other packs who pass through Indiana so sometimes we have new people. Some stay for a while and then leave and others stay permanently. My parents travelled around and settled in our pack. When they died, it stopped feeling like I was part of the pack anymore." She accepted a glass of vodka from him as she became a little sullen.

"I'm sorry." Tyler said and sat down across from her. "My dad died a little while ago before he could tell me about the curse. I was left to figure it all out on my own."

"It's hard." She sighed. "Having it hanging over you and not having your folks to explain why."

"Yeah." He nodded.

"You still have your mom though right?"

"Yeah, but she's as human as they come."

"Really? Man, that's hard." She said as she drank a big gulp of the vodka. "Still, at least you know where you come from."

"You don't?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Not really. My folks travelled. They didn't belong to one pack all of their lives. They talked about finding the right pack. Each time we settled somewhere, they thought they'd found it but then we'd move on again."

"That's rough."

"It toughens you up. You learn not to get attached." She shrugged.

"You know, you don't have to feel like that anymore. If you wanted to stay here…" Tyler paused and she smiled at him warmly, "I mean, there's not much of a pack here but, maybe we could build one. Nothing's normal in Mystic Falls. Why not have a pack full of strangers?" He chuckled.

"You're not a stranger. You're my alpha." She asserted and he shook his head and looked at her.

"How do you know?"

"I just know. I can feel it, sure as I've ever felt anything. I'll follow you into any battle." He smiled again.

"Well, let's hope there are no battles." He swallowed a large mouthful of vodka.

A knock on the door prevented Michelle from commenting further and Tyler got up warily, looking at how late it was on the clock in the hallway as he answered the door.

"Hey!" Caroline chirped and smiled widely.

"Care, what are you doing here so late?" He said astonished and somewhat guilty enough to close the door half shut so she wouldn't see his houseguest.

"Um, since when did we need a schedule?" She chuckled and stepped forward, pulling him into a deep kiss.

He kissed her back but pulled back to break it.

"Yeah, sorry, I'm just beat tonight."

"But you're ok to sit and drink vodka?" She chuckled suspiciously and raised an eyebrow. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, I'm just pre-occupied with the new wolves and everything." He said and gave a small smile.

"Yeah about that, Bonnie was talking to…" Caroline began and paused when she heard Michelle give out a sigh of exasperation. "Who's that?"

"No one." Tyler lied and she huffed at him and pushed past him to enter the hallway as Michelle stood up and faced her without fear.

"What is _she_ doing here?" Caroline fumed and looked to him for answers and he scratched the back of his neck and sighed.

"Where else should I be?" Michelle hit back and Caroline huffed and stifled the urge to growl.

"She's staying here until we figure what's happening. We're going to bring Mike and Nathan tomorrow."

"What?" Caroline frowned.

"The wolves need to be here. We can look out for each other that way." Tyler said confidently and Michelle beamed at him. "It makes more sense Care."

"So, what you're running a halfway house now? For strange wolves who might actually be causing whatever happening here? For all we know they've been planted here by Klaus!" Caroline fumed and Tyler grabbed her arm and squeezed, halting her in surprise.

"Care, they're staying here. End of. I'm not going to sit idly by while vampires make all the rules here ok? My people stay with me."

She stared at him, hurt and angry and he gradually let his hold on her arm go.

"Tyler, we need to stick together, not separate." She said gently.

"You would say that, blood sucker." Michelle snorted and Tyler drew her a look of command to heel, which she immediately obeyed, sitting down.

"This isn't up for discussion Care. Go home and let me take care of the wolves."

Caroline's eyes filled with tears and she bit her lip. Tyler looked remorseful but didn't rescind his words.

"Fine, if that's what you want. Be the alpha. Be whatever the hell you want to be." She said and walked around him, slamming the front door behind her as she fled to her car in tears.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elena sat nervously, feeling as though her schedule of late had become a hideous broken record – get up for school, get driven by one of her overly concerned friends (who still assumed she was making donations), pretend everything was normal while she worried about everyone, go home, eat, sleep and wait for donation day. Well her waiting was over. Surely one of the hybrids would come for her blood this week. In truth she'd believed that by this point in the week – 4 days into the weird conference, something would have happened by now. Something Klaus-related.

Instead, the conference went about its normal schedule, no one was shifting or seemed to be fighting and Elena didn't believe for a second that it would stay that way. They'd all talked about Michelle, still somewhat confused by the fact that if she was in heat and it was such a dangerous and spell worthy time – why hadn't she jumped Tyler? Why hadn't some supernatural mojo happened yet? The conference was only on for another three days. What were the witches waiting for?

She sighed and lay down on her bed, curling on her side. All of the questions, the worry. They were wearing her down. Thankfully she felt back to normal again, strong. Klaus was going to undo that soon enough, if he ever sent for more blood. She should be rejoicing about her temporary reprieve because it had to be temporary. Instead it was worrying her more, not knowing why he didn't want any. She flicked through the previous messages from her messengers on her cell. A different number each time. She wondered why Klaus wasn't more confident. His dad had been his only fear and he was dead thanks to Stefan, so why still take such pre-cautions to hide? Perhaps it was just habit.

She closed her eyes for a while, trying to relax and meditate when she heard her cell beep. She sat up, adrenaline charged and grabbed it.

_Hey, can I talk to you about something?x_

It was Stefan. She breathed a sigh of relief and was about to tell him to come over when she realised how stupid that might be. What if Stefan was here and a hybrid turned up for her blood? It wouldn't go down well. Stefan wouldn't be able to sit and allow it.

_Call me?_

She texted instead and waited for her cell to ring. She sat for a minute waiting when she heard someone at her window. She jumped up in surprise and saw Stefan opening the window and climbing in.

"Hey." He said and she pasted a smile on her face despite her nerves thrumming with anxiety at his presence on donation night.

"Hey. What's up?"

He walked over onto her bed and sat down. She sat down on the window seat and took in how nervous he appeared.

"What's wrong?" She gave a small frown.

"I didn't know who else to talk to." He admitted and gave an embarrassed laugh.

"You can tell me anything, you know that." She said gently.

"I know, I just, I should really be talking to Damon I guess." He clasped his hands and looked at her floor.

"What's wrong?" She said more concerned and came and sat next to him on the bed.

"We're changing again, our bodies." He said and she waited for him to continue. "Except this time it's strange."

"Strange how?"

"I feel different…inside." He said and held his hand over his stomach. "Damon's bigger too. Sometimes…" He chuckled embarrassed and she squeezed his arm.

"It's me. I've seen you both running around feral and naked remember?" She tried to lessen his discomfort.

"Sometimes it feels as though he's going to get stuck inside of me." He admitted, finally releasing his worry into the air.

"So he's…bigger down there?"

Stefan nodded.

"Ok, so, maybe that's normal then? I mean, you get used to…how someone feels and if that's changed then it stands to reason you'd notice it."

"It feels more than that. None of the others are anything like us these days. We're different and I don't know what's coming if we're changing again."

She took his hands and squeezed them lovingly.

"Stefan, a lot has changed. So much about your bodies, how you live has changed. If it's happening maybe it's supposed to. Have you spoken to Anne?"

"I've been calling but she's not answering lately."

"You're not on your own. I don't know what you're going through but Damon does, right? Why aren't you talking to him? Can't he feel how worried you are?"

"I've been blocking it from him. He's been so weird lately."

She huffed in agreement.

"He's so possessive. He attacked Nathan for touching my shoulder the other day."

"What?" She said in disapproval and he nodded.

"He's changing too but differently. That's never happened before."

"You need to stop blocking him. What's the point in telepathy if you block each other? Talk or channel."

"It'll just make him worse than he is."

"God you sound like an old couple!" She jested and he laughed with her. "He's your mate. Communicate. There's only the two of you." She said and Stefan nodded.

They sat catching up and chatting for a while and Elena forgot all about the messenger until there was a loud knock at the front door. She got up nervously and looked to Stefan.

"What's wrong?" He frowned, feeling her tension and she opened her mouth to lie but couldn't. "Is that one of _them_?" He stood up and gave a small growl.

"Stefan I made a deal ok. Please just don't do anything. Stay up here, please." She begged and he has to hold himself back as his vampire face emerged. "Stefan, think of Damon."

He swallowed hard and nodded resigned. If he started something the hybrid could bite him or worse, tell Klaus about it and have Damon killed or tortured or worse. He couldn't bare to think about it.

Elena walked down the stairs on her own and took a deep breath as she opened the door, squinting into the night darkness. There was no one there. She walked out onto the porch and looked around in surprise. There was a box lying next her porch swing and she walked over and bent down to lift it. She looked around, ensuring that it wasn't some kind of trick and moved back inside, closing the door behind her.

Stefan blurred down to her as she sat the box on the table and she almost jumped out of skin.

"Sorry." He apologised and looked to the box. "What's that?"

"I don't know. We don't usually get deliveries this late." She commented, ripping through the tape wrapped around it.

"It doesn't have a label or post mark on it Elena." Stefan noticed and she shrugged as she opened the cardboard flaps and looked inside.

She screamed wildly and threw herself back into him and Stefan pulled her aside to peer down into the box.

A head.

Not just any head – a severed hybrid head.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 BF

Bonnie tossed and turned, hearing the wind scrape branches back and forth across her window panes as she tried to stay in her dream state. She had tried all night to meditate and commune with the earth magic around her but it was hard. Her witch magic had become so normal to her that trying to do things this totally different way, made her feel as though she was trying to type with her hands tied behind her back. It was frustrating.

She turned onto her side and sighed, letting the darkness of the room lull her into sleep once more, when she felt it. Eyes watching her. She frowned and stumbled in her dream through the fogginess of sleep. She knew she was in her bed, in her room but yet she couldn't waken up properly. The dream around her became more vivid. She was in the woods near Fells Church. Could it be grams trying to communicate with her again? No, there was something watching. The same something that she'd felt that day when she and Elena had ran into the woods following grams.

"Hello?" She called out, trying to see with her eyes but everything was a muddy dark colour.

Frustrated, she tried to imagine she had a flashlight. She'd read about being able to control and manipulate dreams. It was called lucid dreaming and she'd always been fascinated by it. Trouble was that you had to become aware that you were dreaming in order to be able to seize control and even then, sometimes your awareness made the dream recede or end as though it was a thin fabric slipping through your fingers.

"What do you want?" She cried out when her flashlight trick refused to work.

A low growl surfaced, travelling through the air around her but still she couldn't see where it was coming from. She held herself, her heart pumping wildly in fear. Whatever it was it was big and it wanted to harm her.

"Grams?!" She shouted out in fear and then something with yellow eyes came at her.

A dark shape that seemed to stretch on forever with its only discernible feature being those eyes. She screamed and landed on her floor in her bedroom shaking and fighting off the creature, though it was futile as she realised she was awake again. She grabbed her chest and tried to breathe as she looked around in disbelief that she was awake. What the hell had that been? Some kind of monster? She put her face in her hands and sobbed in relief.

Her cell began to vibrate on her night stand and she got to her feet shakily and answered.

"Elena." She croaked, pausing when she heard Elena's cries of fear. "What?! I'm coming over."

She hurriedly threw her clothes on as her head spun. A dead hybrid head left on Elena's doorstep, a weird dream that she just knew in her bones had been real at the same time, a coven of witches trying to block her magic and wolves in the midst of heat. What the bloody hell was going on?!

She drove like a madwoman over to Elena's to find Stefan there comforting her too. He was sniffing around the box and she squinted at him doing so. Elena grabbed her in a fierce hug and they both squeezed each other in reassurance. Elena pulled back and noticed Bonnie's pale complexion and evident remnants of sleep and she tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Are you ok?" She asked and Bonnie nodded.

"Yeah, I just…had a nightmare. Tell me what happened?"

They took a seat in the lounge as far away from the box as possible, while Stefan continued his nasal assault and Elena finally fessed up about the fact that two donations had been scheduled and missed. Stefan looked up as she admitted that and he came to sit with them.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Bonnie squeezed her hands.

"I wasn't sure what it meant. I didn't want to worry any of you."

"Who would kill a hybrid? Who'd even have the strength to?" Bonnie looked to Stefan and he bit his lip in contemplation.

"How do they contact you?" Stefan asked and Elena tightened and squeezed her eyes closed. "Elena, if someone's killing hybrids then either Klaus is the one who's involved or he needs to know about it."

"You're not suggesting we call him?" Bonnie gasped and Stefan chewed his lip. "Are you crazy? He'd come here!"

"And if he's not involved and wonders why one of the hybrids hasn't brought a donation home, he'll still come but he'll see we knew about it." He reasoned and both girls held each other. "There's so much about this that doesn't make sense. If Klaus wanted to turn these wolves, he could do it anytime. He doesn't need to wait till they're mating."

"He has no reason to kill his hybrids. They do whatever he wants." Elena shook her head sadly.

"Tyler doesn't. Does he?" Bonnie looked to them both. "Why would he stay here if he was under his control?"

"Klaus wants him here to guard Elena." Stefan admitted. "Maybe Damon's right. We can't assume that Tyler isn't involved."

"No, I don't believe that." Elena held herself. "We've known him our whole lives Stefan."

"I know, but you saw how easily Klaus influences people." Stefan looked at her and she swallowed, remembering everything that had happened to them.

Stefan's cell wrang and he pulled it out and answered, seeing it was Damon and relaxing slightly.

"Hey."

"Hey, we have a situation over here at Elena's."

"Is she ok?"

"Yeah she's fine. We just got a delivery tonight – a severed hybrid head left on the porch."

"What the fuck is going on?!" Damon growled.

Stefan rubbed his eyes and Damon took a deep breath.

"Get her out of there, back home."

"Agreed." He nodded.

"Rick and I made a few discoveries of our own tonight. Prof Gerard is a witch and she's behind drawing the wolves here."

"What?" Stefan gasped and stood up, pacing.

"Oh yeah, she's got power. Small caveat though."

"What?"

"She doesn't know why she's been told to draw them here and keep them together for their heat. All she knows is she has to keep them here until whatever they're being used for ends."

"And when is that?"

"She's not talking at the moment. Might need to give her a little reminder of what vampires can do." He sneered.

"Don't kill her. We might need her."

"Fine." Damon grumbled. "I love you. Hurry home."

"Love you too." Stefan sighed, feeling his body vibrate.

With all of the craziness, he and Damon hadn't joined today and he could feel his body complaining about that. He was hot and sweaty feeling again.

"So the professor is a witch? The one who has been blocking me?" Bonnie stood up and they looked to each other.

"I don't know, I thought you said it was a coven?"

"Or someone who's being backed up by a witch on the other side." Bonnie crossed her arms. "Let me talk to her."

"Damon and Rick have her. I think they're at Rick's. They want us back at the Boarding House."

Bonnie nodded and they looked to Elena.

"Get some things. It's not safe for you here." Stefan advised and she nodded and stood up, calling Jeremy.

"Why would someone leave the head here for her?" Bonnie asked once Elena had moved upstairs. "A warning?"

"I don't know."

"Why would they think it'd be a threat? If anything that's what we want. We want all of this donation stuff to stop." She mused and Stefan nodded.

"Maybe that's just it. Maybe it's to send a message – the hybrids are going to die."

"Why tell us though? Why not just do it?" Bonnie huffed and Stefan moved to the box and began to tape it back up again as she watched. "Stefan, your sense of smell. It's heightened?"

"Yeah." He confirmed as he taped the flaps together.

"What do you smell from the box?"

"Fear." He said gravely and she felt the hairs on her arms prickle in fear. "There's something else too." He croaked, seeming nervous.

"What?"

He looked at her, a strange emotion flickering through his face as his eyes widened.

"Roses."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Damon flipped his cell closed and turned to Rick. Rick was giving Charisma a glass of water.

"Elena found a hybrid head on her doorstep tonight." He stated and Rick looked at him horrified.

"Is she...?"

"She's ok. Stefan's with her."

Rick nodded and sighed in relief.

"The plot thickens." Damon snorted and looked at Charisma. "And you, lady professor are our only lead to what the hell's going on around here." He approached slowly, making her nervous and sat in a chair directly in front of her, crossing his legs casually.

"I told you. I was given a specific task. They don't tell me anything."

"And we are supposed to just believe you and let you pop off back home when you're done?" Damon sneered and she looked him in the eye.

"I don't have a home anymore, thanks to you people!" She hissed and Rick sat down beside her.

"What do you mean?" He asked gently and she shook her head and averted her eyes. "Chris, I'm a pretty good judge of character and I know when I'm talking to someone who wants to hurt people. You're not one of them."

She looked to him full of emotion.

"The other witches are holding something over you. What?" He prodded and she sighed and took a drink of water.

"My children." She mumbled. "They have my children."

Damon raised his eyebrows in surprise and Rick looked to him confidently.

"We can help you find them. I swear, we will help, but you have to help us figure this out." He said confidently and she gave a mirthless chuckle.

"Rick, you don't know these witches. They aren't keepers of the balance. Not like young Bonnie. They make their own rules now and they want this to happen."

"What exactly have they told you?" Damon leaned forward.

"That they needed wolves from a particular bloodline. They wouldn't explain. They just gave me a blood sample to cast the spell to draw them here."

"Why here?" Rick asked.

"I don't know. I thought at first it was because there were so few wolves responding to the spell but there was a wolf here already who might make up their number. Stupid really because it's clear he isn't from the same bloodline. He hasn't responded to the spell at all."

"He seems to be being more of a douche bag to me." Damon snorted.

"Added aggression is only one of the signs of impending heat." She advised.

"Impending heat? I thought you said Michelle was already in heat and had been all week." Rick said.

"She is but the males take a little longer. They have to wait until she's fully fertile before they respond and the mating begins."

"Explains why she hasn't jumped Tyler's bones yet or vice versa." Damon said.

"He will respond a little, like any wolf would to a female in heat but he's not the right bloodline." She said.

"So?"

"So he will be able to control himself. The spell is catered towards him. If she's fixated on him as a mate then she'll have a rough ride."

"Still doesn't explain why they wanted you all here though." Rick chimed in.

"There's a long history here for the families. Nathan's roots seem to lead here too and then there are all of you. I didn't realise they were sending me into a town full of vampires."

"Not just vampires." Rick said and she looked to him.

"Elena is special."

She blinked at him in confusion and query.

"Special to one particular maniac who just happens to be the original hybrid."

She dropped her glass on the floor and froze and Damon watched her closely. Rick lifted her glass and rubbed her back comfortingly.

"Time for that whiskey now I think." He said and moved to pour them all a shot.

Damon waited for her to calm her breathing.

"You know of him?"

"Only through reputation."

"And what does that reputation say?"

"That he's a monster. He's unnatural – a huge tip in the balance of nature that has to be stopped."

"Pretty much." He sat back in his chair and folded his arms. "You trying to tell me, you didn't know about Elena?"

"No. I told you. I was just given instructions."

"Why make the wolves mate here? And why so few? I mean if I was doing some big assed spell, I'd want a hundred of them all getting their game on." Damon said.

"Werewolves are rare and hard to find. They wanted ones from a specific bloodline only and they barely gave me enough blood to do the spell." Rick handed her her glass and she took a big draw from it, coughing slightly as she swallowed.

"So, Nathan, Mike and Michelle are related then?" Rick asked and she nodded. "They don't know each other."

"Blood ties go further than you'd imagine. We were once able to prove a familial connection between someone in Africa to someone in Japan."

Damon blew out a whistle.

"Ok, so they need wolves from one family tree. Did they give you any clue why?" Rick asked.

"It's something big, I know that. They…attempted a similar spell last year and it went wrong." She fidgeted with her glass and became sullen.

"Went wrong how?" Damon sat forward again and she dabbed her hand at her eyes for a second.

"Your husband." Rick said gravely and she nodded.

Damon's eyes widened.

"He was a witch too?" Rick rubbed her shoulder and she nodded again. "He did the spell?"

"No." She looked at him bitterly. "They forced him to try and it killed him."

All three fell into silence and Damon got up and started pacing, trying to think.

"Did he know what the spell was for?" Rick asked gently.

"All they would tell him, was that it was to ensure the balance. They wanted him to draw on the energy from local wolves to bring their spell to fruition."

The door knocked and Damon went to it, sighing when he saw Bonnie.

"You're go." He said and gestured towards Charisma.

She walked inside and held herself confidently. Charisma exhaled and looked to her.

"Who are you?"

"You know who I am." Charisma answered. "I'm a witch like you."

"Are you the one blocking me?"

"No."

"Then who is?"

"The same people forcing me to be here." She answered and Bonnie flicked her eyes to Rick for confirmation that that was true.

"They have her family captive." Rick said and Bonnie felt herself soften a little.

"What kind of spell are you doing here?"

"I drew the wolves here and made sure it would be during their heat."

"Did you know about me?"

"Yes. I'm sorry. They assured me that no humans or witches would be harmed if I kept my mouth shut. They're only interested in the wolves. I figured you would be safer if you couldn't get involved with magic."

"Yeah because you're safer when you're flying blind!" Damon grunted.

"Why would they need this much energy?" Bonnie demanded and Charisma shrugged and looked to Rick.

"They said it was to ensure the balance?" Rick asked and Charisma nodded. "And they tried it last year and it didn't work. Why?"

"It was when they realised it had to be a particular bloodline of wolves. They tried to use a regular pack they'd discovered but it killed everyone."

Bonnie bristled and sat down in the chair that Damon had vacated as she tried to think.

"Could they have been part of one of Klaus's attempt to break his curse?" Damon frowned in thought? "I mean, a year ago around this time Klaus didn't know about Elena. Could he have been trying to activate the wolf part of him through magic that way?"

Bonnie and Rick looked at each other thinking.

"But he did break his curse didn't he?" Charisma pointed out.

"Yeah, right here with the help of Elena's blood."

"And Jenna's." Rick added and Damon nodded and gave him a sympathetic smile.

"So, if he did break the spell, there'd be no need to do another one now – if this was his doing."

"Still wouldn't explain why he'd kill a hybrid either." Damon pointed out.

"Alright." Rick sighed. "So where do we go from here?"

"When were you told to stay here until? When does your spell end?" Bonnie looked to Charisma.

"3 days from now, well…2 I guess." She looked at her watch seeing the time.

"And then what?" Damon asked.

"I've to go back home and await further instructions. Once they have finished the spell they said they'd bring my children home to me."

"And you believe them?" Damon asked and she didn't respond, simply holding herself.

"I have to." She said finally.

"Ok, let's get the wolves together."

"What? If anything we should keep them apart! If they can't mate the spell can't happen." Bonnie argued and Damon huffed and put his hands on his hips. "You just want them out of the way. You don't even care do you?"

"Nope." Damon gave a sarcastic smile and she shook her head.

"Easy guys, we're all scared ok?" Rick said.

"I'm not going to stand by and let these wolves be used, drained, for the purpose of some spell that we don't even understand." Bonnie said commandingly and Charisma put her face in her hands tiredly. "We keep them apart Damon."

"And what happens when they go all loopy and horny huh? Oh that's right, you'll expect me and Stefan to keep them under control, while the rest of you sit around and drink tea! Forget it Sabrina!"

"Guys!" Rick said exasperated.

"Stefan isn't going anywhere near those wolves you hear me? So if you want them separated then you can take turns to chain them down yourselves. Leave us out of it!" He growled.

"You can't stop it." Charisma mumbled and they looked to her. "Somehow they'll find a way."

"I don't know hot shot, the walls of the basement are pretty thick." Damon snorted.

"You think they'd still try even if they weren't together physically?" Bonnie asked and Charisma nodded.

"Last year, not all of the wolves were having sexual contact when the spell was being done. In most wolf packs the alphas mate. Sometimes the beta wolves are permitted to mate with other females in the pack too, but usually the omega wolves don't get the same privilege."

"Ok…" Damon prompted.

"The wolves who were physical active with a partner survived longer than those who weren't." Charisma croaked.

"The omega wolves died first?" Bonnie confirmed and Charisma nodded. "The spell took everything they had because they were singular."

"If you separate them from each other, they'll all die." Charisma looked to Damon, who sighed and rolled his eyes in disinterest.

"But what else can we do?" Rick poured another bourbon. "We keep them all together and they might die as a result of the spell, or keep them apart and they definitely will die."

"Great choices." Bonnie said sarcastically.

"Or, we use a third option, i.e. find the witches, kill em, stop the spell and get rid of the wolves back to their happy little packs somewhere that's not here." Damon said.

"Christ." Rick rubbed his face and sighed.

"You'll never find them. Even I don't know where they are. You're only choice is to let this happen. I'm sorry."

Bonnie gulped painfully at the truth of that. They were damned if they did and damned if they didn't do anything here. Perhaps all they could do was prepare for casualties or repercussions. Rick turned to Charisma again, remembering the sketch from Isobel's book.

"You've studied werewolves, their origins."

"Yes."

"Can they shift during mating?"

"No." She frowned.

"I found this image…" He moved over to his bag and withdrew the book, turning to the page in question and she looked at it in surprise and confusion. "…they are shifting during the process. How's that possible?"

"Where did you get this?" She looked at him in intrigue.

"Isobel's collection."

"I've never seen this image before." She said as she studied it.

Bonnie came around to her side to take a look.

"They can't shift during mating because of the potential damage to a foetus. Their bones break and contort and any beginnings of pregnancy or even the ability to conceive would be jeopardised by that transformation. They're always human to conceive." Charisma shook her head as she tried to look for a reference for the source, amongst the other pages.

"Wait." Bonnie stopped her and looked at the image a little closer. "What's that?"

"What?" Rick asked and she pointed to a figure in the very background.

"It looks like a person."

"Or a wolf on its hind legs maybe?" Charisma speculated.

"Why is it so out of focus and blurred when the rest of the image is so clear."

"Some kind of spirit?" Rick hypothesized and looked up to Damon, wondering why he wasn't joining in in the discussion. "Damon?"

Damon was standing trance-like and unblinking and Rick stood up. Bonnie followed his line of sight while Charisma moved through the other pages looking for answers.

"You ok brother?" Rick took a step towards him and he blinked hard and seemed a little disorientated.

Bonnie frowned and Rick moved to him and squeezed his arm to check on him. Damon looked at him in surprise.

"What?"

"You ok?"

"I'm fine." Damon squinted at him. "Why do people keep asking me that?"

"Maybe you should get back home, check on Stefan." Rick advised, not taking his eyes off of his face as he studied him closely and Damon nodded and yawned. "We'll check in with you later."

Damon nodded and headed out, leaving Rick and Bonnie looking at each other in concern.

Damon drove home feeling tired and grumpy. His body was vibrating. He felt like he hadn't seen Stefan all day and it was wearing his nerves down a little. He got back to the Boarding House and sighed when he noticed the absence of Stefan's car. He must still be helping Elena and Jeremy collect their things to stay here.

He got out of his car and went inside feeling grumpy and annoyed. When would they get their home back to themselves? It was pissing him off always having to shelter people here. It was harder to protect Stefan with all of these damn invaders around. He should try and keep Stefan with him, or better still keep him in their room where he would be safe. He nodded as he thought on that. He'd make sure Stefan stayed inside from now on. God knows what could happen to him with all of these wolves around.

He walked into the lounge and saw Mike in the kitchen eating as usual. He couldn't be bothered with idle chit chat. Not right now, but as usual Mike perked up when he saw him and came through as he chewed his last piece of steak and swallowed.

"Hey Damon!"

"Hey." Damon said casually.

"Have a late one at the Grill tonight?"

"Yeah kinda." He said dismissively and Mike came further into the room and sat down, hoping Damon would join him. "It's 3 in the morning, why are you asleep?"

"I'm a night time kind of guy." Mike chuckled and Damon nodded as he realised what a stupid thing that was to say to a wolf. "Night cap?"

"Help yourself." Damon gestured towards the bourbon cabinet as he hung up his jacket.

"Won't you join me?" Mike asked innocently and Damon gave a silent sigh.

"Mike you trust me don't you?" He looked at him and Mike's face straightened sincerely.

"Yeah."

"You wanna know why you ended up here?" He raised an eyebrow and Mike just looked at him, waiting obediently. "There's a bunch of witches somewhere that want to make you get down with Michelle so that they can suck the energy out of you while you do."

"What?" Mike said in small voice and Damon gripped the back of the sofa as he looked at him square on.

"It isn't safe for you here. If you stay, you'll be drained by some witches. Maybe if you get the hell out of here you'll be able to escape them."

"But…what about you?"

"What _about_ me?"

"What will happen to you?"

"Why do you care? Aren't you listening to me? You stay here and you're witch food." Damon said bluntly and Mike's heart sped up in fear and distress.

"But I don't want to go. I want to stay here."

"For Christ sake Mike, I'm not your alpha ok? Maybe you should go to Tyler if you want that, or better still use your head and get out of here while you still can!"

"I don't want her."

"What?" Damon said exasperated.

"If I don't touch her, they can't do anything to me, can they?" Mike looked at him, eyes wide in vulnerability and Damon found himself sitting down.

"You're the omega aren't you?" Damon smirked to himself but he felt no such humour in it and Mike bristled and held himself tight.

Damon looked over at him, seeing he'd struck a nerve. Mike was smaller, weaker than the others. He didn't seem territorial or want to fight. He must be an omega then and therefore, if what Charisma had said was true, the first one to die if he was copulating and even then, he might still die. Damon shook his head and put his head in his hands.

"I don't know how to protect you. I'm not…good at that. Don't put your faith in me Mike."

Mike exhaled softly and got up, walking sadly back to his room as Damon wrung his hands together and stared into the fireplace. He felt guilty. Mike was so vulnerable. It didn't seem right to sacrifice him. Even if he did lock him in the basement, he'd probably die as a result. If he did lock them all down there to contain them then Nathan might kill him in competition. What would be better?

Stefan's car pulled in outside and he stood up relieved. Elena and Jeremy weren't with him so she must be waiting for Jer to finish up at the Grill before they headed over. Stefan came in the front door looking just as frazzled as he was and they looked to each other silently.

_Want_

They blurred to each other and began kissing furiously, Damon knocking Stefan back into the wall with his passion as Damon licked at his mouth and swirled their tongues together. They both panted and breathed into each others' mouths, not caring how loud they were being as Damon began to pull Stefan's clothing off. Stefan moaned and grunted as Damon fought with the material, ripping some of it in his desperation to lick at Stefan's skin. Damon tore the front of his jeans open and Stefan opened his eyes, becoming aware of their houseguests as he heard them move around, clearly embarrassed at the fact they could hear them. Damon however seemed lost in his ministrations with Stefan's attire and didn't seem to care who heard or even saw them.

_Bed!_

Stefan channelled and Damon paid no heed, kissing his mouth to silence him while he pumped him with his hand down Stefan's trousers. Stefan whined at the back of his throat, wanting to just let himself be taken right here like his mate wanted, but they were exposed. It wasn't safe. He whined again and Damon grunted.

_Not safe! Afraid, Damon._

Damon pulled back from his mouth and looked at him in concern as Stefan tried to catch his breath. Damon pulled him along and into one of their linen cupboards rather than up to their room and Stefan whined in confusion until Damon locked the door behind them and grunted in command that Stefan undress. Stefan felt his veins fill with fire and he stripped the remainder of his clothes and pulled at Damon's too as Damon lifted his legs around his waist and made him clutch at his shoulders so as not to fall over. Damon slammed him into the wall and entered him. Stefan gasped loudly and Damon bit into his neck and drank as he began his movements in and out of him.

It was raw passion and ridiculously hot and Stefan let go and became as vocal as he wanted, now that they were hidden from prying eyes. The room was dark and comforting, sheltering even and it was locked. No one could come in and disturb.

Plaster began to dust them lightly as Damon took him hungrily and so fast Stefan could barely breathe at the intensity of it. Stefan cried out and climaxed and Damon bit down harder making him cry out again. Soon the milking began and Damon's knees buckled, crashing them to the ground as Damon gasped and made small sounds of rapture. He shivered violently and Stefan held him with his limbs securely, licking his face as he rode it out until he was empty.

They lay in a crumpled heap breathing and calming, trying to get their human brains working again but it wasn't easy. Stefan tried to move and Damon growled, so he relaxed again. It was so dark all he could make out was the white of Damon's eyes as Damon hovered above him breathing.

_Love_

Stefan channelled and Damon licked his cheek into his neck.

_Safe_

Damon pulled out from him and pulled Stefan into his side. Their clothes tangled amongst their limbs as they settled into each other. Damon drifted to sleep, breathing deeply at the back of Stefan's neck and Stefan lay awake comfortable as he tried to rationalise whether he wanted to attempt to move them up to their bed. It would involve having to waken Damon to do so and he had a feeling Damon wouldn't be overly excited about that.

He closed his eyes and tried to sleep when he heard noises from elsewhere in the house. He opened his eyes again as his heart beat faster in fear. A predator? Someone coming into their space? No, no it was simply the wolves. The wolves were in rapture. That was fine. That was fine as long as they didn't come in here.

Stefan smiled and closed his eyes as he listened to their whispers and climaxing sounds. Safe. Everyone was safe.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 BF

The next morning Stefan awoke to the sounds of people in the kitchen and he jolted awake in surprise. They were still in the cupboard. Holy crap! He turned over to face Damon and scented his face and neck to waken him gently. They had to get out of here!

_Damon…_

_Hmmmn._

Damon exhaled and pulled him close, snuggling into Stefan's neck and kissing there gently. Stefan held him back and enjoyed the soft slide of Damon's hand over his naked hip. It sent shivers up his sides and made him want to be mounted. He opened his eyes at that urge and huffed in surprise.

Damon scented his throat and flicked his tongue over his ear and Stefan chuckled at how ticklish it was. Damon hummed and rocked them together as he did it again, this time nipping lightly too and Stefan felt desire pool inside of his stomach. He chuckled and Damon rolled them over onto Stefan's back as he kissed down to his navel and licked there again, sniffing there and stroking his thighs.

_Why?_

Stefan raised his eyebrows and Damon looked at him.

_Smells good._

_My stomach?_

_Hmmmn. Smells…warm and sweet._

To demonstrate his pleasure in the smell, Damon rubbed his face against the skin there and licked again and Stefan felt his manhood jump up in excitement. Damon grinned and began to suck on him, relishing every breath and flex of Stefan's hips as he did so. Stefan tilted his head back and opened his mouth. Every nerve was alive and vibrating. Wasn't there something he was supposed to be doing though? He frowned a little for a second and then sucked in a breath of air as Damon slid one of his fingers into his entrance as he sucked.

Stefan's heart fluttered.

"Hey, about last night…" A voice spoke, not too far from their little hiding place and Stefan tightened.

Shit they were in a cupboard naked and Damon was performing unbelievably good felatio! Stefan made a small grunt to alert Damon but Damon channelled back his disinterest in stopping. They were safe, they were locked in and they had the darkness to protect them.

Stefan opened his mouth to whisper to him to stop when Damon took him as deep down his throat as he could and Stefan tensed and had to bite his arm not to cry out.

"I was just really…"

"Yeah it's ok, I know. Me too." An uncomfortable laugh. "It was great though."

"Yeah. Must be all of the talk around here huh?"

"Have you seen Stefan this morning?"

Damon paused and growled, the vibration sending waves of pleasure into Stefan and he bit into his arm harder, drawing blood. The conversation outside continued until the voices were outside of their cupboard and Stefan began to pant. Damon seemed like he was on a mission, at their proximity and he grabbed Stefan's buttocks hard and sucked with intention, now using his fingers like he would his manhood and Stefan arched upwards.

_Your body is mine, everything mine._

Damon channelled and he sucked hard until he drew out all of Stefan's seed. Stefan bucked his hips uncontrollably as he struggled not to scream and Damon cleaned him as he lowered himself back into the floor, climbing on top of him, effectively trapping him on the floor as Stefan tried to control his breathing.

Finally the wolves wandered away, seemingly unaware of what had been happening in their near presence and Damon chuckled and bit around Stefan's chest, nipping and licking possessively. He could feel Damon's sense of accomplishment and superiority flow from him. Damon was absolutely delighted that he'd pleasured Stefan so well, right under their noses and Stefan huffed.

_Why did you do that?_

Damon licked his face and squeezed under his bottom in response.

_Are you going to pee around me next?_

Damon could tell, although sexually satisfied, Stefan was feeling a little annoyed at his lack of restraint. He frowned confused and sat up. Stefan sat up too.

_You don't have to prove to anyone I am yours. Especially not by showing off and posturing! That's why you brought us in here last night wasn't it? So we would fall asleep here and this would happen._

Damon let a small whine escape and Stefan shook his head and sighed.

_Didn't you want me? Wasn't it good?_

"Damon." Stefan whispered in defeat. "Think with your human brain will you?"

Stefan pushed on his chest and Damon moved backwards sulking as Stefan fished around for their clothes. He began to dress, shaking his head at his own lack of restraint too. He could have stopped him at any time but he hadn't. They had to start behaving themselves. Having mad wild sex in the bathroom of the Grill with people banging on the door? Shagging in a cupboard while others could hear and then Damon swallowing him while people were outside of the door? This was crazy. They weren't sex crazed teenagers, they were grown men.

"Stefan." Damon said in a small voice. "Why do you like him?"

Stefan stopped what he was doing and looked to him.

"What?"

"You like him."

"Nathan?" Stefan asked, struggling to see Damon's expression in the dark.

"Yes." Damon said in a mumble.

He was upset. He was competing.

"Damon." Stefan reached out and pulled him into a kiss to soothe him as he tangled his fingers in Damon's hair.

_He's a friend._

_You find him attractive._

_It doesn't mean anything. I'm allowed to look aren't I?_

Damon pulled back from the kiss and looked away unhappily.

_He's alive._

_And?_

_He would be a good mate for you._

_What are you talking about?_

Stefan ran his hands through Damon's hair as his heart squeezed.

_He wouldn't get angry and kill people._

_Stop it Damon. You're making yourself crazy for no reason._

_I can't let him have you. Without you there's nothing Little Blood Machine._

"Hey." Stefan whispered, tilting Damon's chin up so he could look into his eyes. "Don't I get a say in this?" He chuckled trying to lighten the tension.

Damon grunted.

"I'm not a damsel. Nathan can't just come over and have me, ok? Even if he does want to. I choose you. It's always going to be you."

"He could give you things I can't."

"Like what?"

Damon shrugged and Stefan pulled him into his neck and bit just enough to leave marks and scenting them. He didn't know where all of this was coming from but he didn't like it. He could feel Damon's hopelessness and it stung him. As if anyone could compare to Damon!

He pushed Damon onto his back and removed his clothes again as Damon watched him. They kissed gently and Stefan climbed on top of him. They'd been having sex with Damon in control a lot lately and Stefan wanted to demonstrate just how much he was an equal part of all of this. He wasn't simply something to be claimed and pleasured, he was his partner, his equal and every bit as much in love and devoted as Damon was. Damon had nothing to worry about.

Stefan took him inside and began to move and Damon held his hips to help him as he sighed and relaxed, thrusting up to help him. Stefan's manhood came alive and bounced on Damon's stomach as he moved so Damon took it in hand and squeezed, making Stefan gasp.

_Only you get to be inside of me. Only you._

Stefan channelled as Damon began to rub his thumb over the slit at the head of his erection. Stefan mewled and worked Damon harder, until Stefan climaxed onto his chest and Damon rolled them over. Stefan fell back panting, amazed that Damon rolled them over so easily without breaking their bodies apart. Damon put Stefan's legs around his shoulders and made love to him slowly as he licked strips of saliva up Stefan's chest. Stefan groaned and made purring sounds as he felt his inside open, ready to milk his mate. The sounds of Damon's sliding in and out of him were insanely arousing and Damon looked down to watch as his manhood was consumed over and over again by Stefan's entrance, making a popping sound with every entry.

He fell forward as he climaxed and Stefan kept bucking and riding him for a few minutes. He had absolutely no motivation to leave this cupboard and he channelled as such. He tried to pull out of him and Stefan whimpered and held him tight. Damon rubbed his face against his and cooed at him in reassurance.

_Not going anywhere Little Blood Machine._

Damon pushed himself onto his elbows and looked down at him. He tried to move gently again and Stefan frowned unhappily and whined again. He didn't understand. He licked Stefan's face and rocked against him a little to show Stefan he was still inside and Stefan began to relax.

_After they're gone, we're going away._

Damon channelled as he scented Stefan's nipples, enjoying the sweat that had collected there as he ran his tongue gently over the swollen buds of tissue. Stefan tilted upwards into his tongue.

_I will stay inside you for a whole week without moving. I promise._

Stefan nodded and Damon slowly withdrew from inside of him, kissing his nose as he did so. Stefan lay relaxed and closed his eyes.

"Stefan…wasn't Elena supposed to come over last night?" Damon realised and Stefan sat bolt upright.

"Fuck!" He shouted in panic.

Where was she? Why hadn't she followed him home? Had she and they just hadn't heard because they were too busy fucking away in this cupboard? He grabbed for his clothes and Damon dressed with him.

_She'll be ok, she's probably at Bonnie's' or something._

_No I told her to come here!_

Once they were dressed Damon listened for sounds of houseguests and held Stefan back behind him. Stefan huffed in impatience but Damon growled in warning as he tried to push past him.

_Need to check._

Damon channelled protectively and eased the door open, sniffing the air. When he was satisfied the coast was clear they emerged together and Stefan went to his jacket, still lying on the floor partially ripped and looked for his cell.

"_Hey Stefan going to stay at Bonnie's so we can figure some stuff out. Look after Damon for "_

Stefan frowned as he read the text and looked to Damon who was still sniffing around and holding himself tense. He could smell the wolves and the fact that they'd been intimate. Stefan inhaled deeply in surprise. So that's what the terse conversation had been about between those two. Clearly Mike and Nathan had slept together last night. Perhaps the heat had started. Strange that they'd sleep with each other though and not go looking for Michelle. Then again, she was with Tyler and it seemed he was her choice for mate. It was starting.

He swallowed and put his cell in his jeans.

"She stayed at Bonnie's." He said and Damon nodded, motioning for him to come to their bedroom.

Stefan followed him up the stairs and into their room, instantly feeling calm and relaxed when their door was closed.

"I don't get why she'd stay there and not here. That was the plan." Stefan shrugged and Damon bit his lip. "What?"

"She might have talked to Rick."

"About what? Did you find out something else?" Stefan realised that with all of their sex, they hadn't actually discussed anything they'd both learned yesterday.

Damon channelled the conversations from the previous day and Stefan blinked in fear when he saw Damon's moment of blankness again. He stood up immediately and went to him, checking his eyes and whining in concern. Damon licked his cheek reassuring him and shook his head.

_I'm ok. It's nothing._

Stefan searched his eyes, stroking his hair back from his forehead gently.

"What do we do now?" Stefan whispered and Damon shrugged.

"Lock them up and hope they live or keep them apart and watch them die." Damon mumbled and Stefan put his face in his hands.

"We should tell them to run. If they have to be here specifically for the spell to work but they leave, then maybe it will fall through." Stefan rationalised.

"Maybe." Damon agreed.

"Ok." Stefan nodded and moved to leave the room to go warn them when Damon caught his arm and stopped him.

"No little blood machine. I want you to stay here where it's safe." Damon said and Stefan squinted at him and pulled on his arm.

Damon held on.

"I'm not a damsel remember?"

"I have to protect you." Damon said simply and Stefan realised he was serious.

"Damon let me go. Don't be ridiculous. We are in our own house." Stefan said gently but he could feel the adrenaline running through Damon's body. Damon was deadly serious.

"It's too dangerous and you smell too good Stefan." Damon pulled him into him and Stefan looked at him aghast.

"Damon, let go of my arm." Stefan said coldly. "Get yourself together. We don't have time for this."

_No have to protect mate!_

Stefan felt his stomach flutter with anxiety at Damon's primal urge to keep him here safe. He had to figure out a way to make him see that it was unwarranted and silly. He leaned into him and scented his neck to calm him and Damon lay his face into his neck and sighed.

_I love you, but people are in danger. Help me save them._

_They don't matter._

_They do to me. Please Damon? Come with me and protect me._

He could feel Damon fighting his urge against the part of his human brain that told him that was the best use of their strength and time.

_Please._

Stefan kissed up to his mouth softly and Damon opened his mouth to his tongue. Stefan kissed him until he felt Damon's body relax and he pulled back rubbing their noses together. It was getting so hard to communicate with him lately. Damon seemed so driven by animal instincts that differed from his. It made channelling more difficult too. If he was to be honest, over the past day or so, the regularity of which they channelled had decreased significantly. He'd caught himself calling him instead of channelling and he knew they could channel over a distance now. It was that simply, he'd forgotten about it. The idea of channelling hadn't entered into his mind. It was almost like they were at the beginning of when they'd re-mated. It had taken them a while to remember they could channel and how to control it. The one factor that he hadn't forgotten was that he could still block Damon. That talent had remained. Elena was right. Communication was everything and lately they'd both been failing. They may be mated and have one soul, but relationships needed communication without fail.

Damon rested their foreheads together and exhaled.

"I'm sorry. Everything feels so confusing." Damon admitted and Stefan felt his remorse and frustration.

"Everything will be fine. We just need to work together, keep thinking rationally. I know what you're feeling is strong." Stefan smoothed Damon's hair. "But stay with me."

Damon nodded and gulped.

"You wanted to make me stay here."

Damon nodded.

"You know I can't. You know I'm a vampire who can protect himself right?"

Damon nodded, his cheeks flushing slightly.

"Then let's go."

"Ok." Damon mumbled unhappily as he fought the urge to grab him and throw him forcibly into their little fort.

He clenched his jaw and took a deep breath and Stefan took a step back anxiously.

_Fear._

"No!" Damon choked at his response.

_I feel like I don't know whether you're going to hurt me lately._

"I'd never hurt you! Never Stefan!" Damon croaked. "I just…I want to protect you, but I keep…I want to kill him."

Stefan looked to him sadly.

"If you leave me…"

"I would never." Stefan said firmly.

"But, he's…Stefan!"

"Damon it's not real. It's your body reacting. Listen to me! Listen." Stefan held him and cooed at him. "Do you hear that?"

Damon shook his head and Damon pulled his head down to his chest.

"That's my heart. It's yours. It always has been, since we were boys. Even then I worshipped you." Stefan whispered and Damon exhaled and felt tears form. "Mating with you has been the best thing that ever happened to me. You're so beautiful, so strong. You do protect me all the time. You think of my needs always. No wolf can take your place."

Damon exhaled and closed his eyes.

"There's nothing without you little blood machine."

"Remember your promise to me? If I die…you won't try and do something stupid. You will live."

"I couldn't before." Damon sobbed.

"And I could have killed you. I had to watch! Damon, none of us are going to die. Remember, whatever happens we go together. Remember?"

"Yeah." Damon mumbled and Stefan pulled his face up to his again and kissed his cheeks.

"Let's end this." Stefan said and Damon nodded. "Come on."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tyler exhaled deeply and turned onto his side as he began to wake. He'd had a great night's sleep and he felt brilliant, strong and ready to defend his pack. He smiled to himself at that feeling. It was so amazing not to feel alone anymore. Now he had other wolves here. He just had to talk to Nathan and Mike today, convince them they should stay here instead.

He opened his eyes and frowned when he saw a tray of food lying on his side table. He sat up and touched it. It was warm – pancakes with syrup, strawberries and a coffee.

"Mom?" He called.

His mom hadn't made him breakfast in bed for a long time. He grinned in surprise and pulled it over to his lap as he began to demolish it. Pancakes were his favourite. He practically licked the plate clean before he got out of bed and took his coffee with him. He wandered down to the lounge and found Michelle drinking coffee and looking out of the window.

He paused realising he had only boxer briefs on, but she didn't seem to mind as she smiled warmly at him.

"Morning."

"Morning."

"Have you seen my mom yet?" He asked, coming to sit across from her and she shook her head. "Weird I never heard her moving around this morning." He shrugged.

"Did you enjoy your breakfast? I thought you'd prefer strawberries with it." She enquired and he looked to her in surprise.

"You made it?"

"Of course." She nodded and beamed at him proudly.

He huffed in disbelief and gave her a small smile.

"They were great thanks. Uh…" He paused, feeling a little uncomfortable in the knowledge that she had been in his room when he was sleeping and unaware. "I usually always wake if there's someone in my room."

"Not when it's your pack members. Your survival instincts relax because you know you're with family." She explained as though it was common knowledge.

"Right." He said.

"What are we doing today?" She asked and he chewed his lip.

"Uh, I have to take Elena down to the Grill. She totalled her car so…"

"Elena?" Michelle raised her eyebrows and he nodded. "Why?"

"She's a friend." He said perplexed.

"What about the pack?"

"Mike's usually there. I'll catch him and head round to the Boarding House after."

"Mike isn't coming." She snorted and sat back in her chair. "He's an omega anyway."

"Huh?" Tyler frowned again. "Did you speak to him already?"

"Yeah, guy is so infatuated with that Damon guy he wouldn't come. I say good riddance."

"What? What's going on with all the lust around here lately? It isn't safe for either of them!"

"I told him that but the blood sucker showed up and attacked me."

"He attacked you?!" Tyler stood up, feeling his wolf vibrating in rage.

"Yes alpha." She looked up at him, enjoying his reaction.

"No!" Tyler growled and blurred upstairs to get his clothes.

Michelle gasped at his speed and felt her stomach heat in excitement. Her new mate would not only be strong, handsome and rich, he'd be faster than any other wolf would be. If she could just get rid of the bloodsucker girlfriend, she could have him. She was sure of it. Her heat would peak any hour now and if they mated their cubs would be amazing. They'd have all of the strength and power Tyler had. She felt her heart flutter at that possibility. For the past few years she'd struggled through her yearly heat alone. She'd had some partners but she hadn't been ready for conception until now. Now she wanted to be a mother more than anything. She wouldn't need to find her family tree, if it was even possible. She'd create her own family, her own pack with Tyler and they'd settle here and thrive. Together they'd restore the balance of power here. The vamps clearly thought they could push Tyler around.

She rubbed her stomach and smiled to herself. She'd make her move on the bloodsucker tonight.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Something's happening. Something's wrong." Jack breathed as Elizabeth's body finally released his member.

He rolled onto his back and looked up at the ceiling. She sighed next to him and turned on her side to scent his neck.

"Beth." He tried to get her attention but she was too involved in scenting and squirming against him.

He held her shoulders and stopped her and she growled and looked at him in surprise.

"You're changing inside." He stated and she blinked at him. "Whatever those two thought might be happening is affecting us."

"I feel good." She smiled.

"Our bodies haven't changed in a long time. This can't be a coincidence." He warned. "We have no idea what comes next."

"So let's go to them." She sat up now, looking at him hopefully. "Please. I want to be with them."

"I know you do and that's what's scaring me."

He channelled his concern and she nodded.

"We need them and they need us. We're a lot older than they are, I can tell. We are stronger." She advised and he nodded in agreement.

"Ok. Do you still have their number?"

"Yeah." She rolled over and fumbled with her purse, pulling out Stefan's number.

She grabbed her phone and dialled the number as Jack scented her back and nuzzled her, unable to curb his instincts to do so any longer. She hummed but tried to keep her focus as she waited for Stefan to pick up. The cell wrang for a while but there was no answer. She frowned and hung up sighing.

"No answer. Maybe they're in trouble." She said and Jack pulled her back into him as he nibbled at her nape. "Jack. It's time."

Jack gave a small growl but channelled his agreement. They rose together, dressing. She knew that Jack was afraid for their lives if they got involved with what was happening here but clearly they were being affected by it regardless, like the ripples in water. Mystic Falls was the centre of the water and whatever disturbed the peace would ripple out and affect others. They should go straight to the source and figure out if what was happening was dangerous.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 BF

"So, last year, nothing unusual happened to the wolves during the mating?" Rick asked and Charisma gladly took a cup of coffee from him as she sat back in her chair.

She had such a headache. They'd spent the whole morning going over everything with a fine toothed comb and now she wasn't sure of the facts herself anymore. Fact was, that the shifting occurring in the image from Isobel's book couldn't be physically possible. Of that she was sure. A foetus or ovum couldn't possible survive a full shift. It was a known fact that when a female werewolf was pregnant that she couldn't shift until the baby or 'cub', as the were's affectionately referred, was born. It was a double blessing for them as the pain brought by the shift was a true curse. She'd heard of many females who intentionally had a regular conception of cubs so that they could avoid shifting. Sadly, the males didn't get that reprieve as they continued to shift with every full moon like normal.

"No."

"You're sure?" Rick pushed and she looked at him feeling exhausted. "I'm sorry, it's just unusual for these kinds of books to be wrong. Isobel was an avid researcher and she wouldn't have kept anything that wasn't historically accurate."

"Perhaps it was just an interpretation of mating and that's why." She offered and he nodded in thought. "Can't believe I have to open the conference in an hour." She sighed tiredly.

"I'll help if you want? I'm told I make a killer coffee." He smiled and she shook her head bemused.

"Why are you being nice to me? I brought all of this danger to you and your friends."

"Not of your own free will." He reminded.

"I wish I knew more." She said.

"You're sure they won't communicate with you? Even if you were to try?" He asked and she shook her head slowly.

"I doubt it. They've kept me in the dark through the whole process."

"Couldn't you contact them via magic? Like a supernatural email?"

"What would I even say? They'd be suspicious."

"I don't know, but maybe the fact that they don't know we are working together now could be to our advantage. Maybe we could get more information out of them. Tell them that something's going wrong and their spell is in jeopardy unless they can give you more info on what they need." He suggested and she bit her lip as she considered it.

"We just need to figure out what to bate them with."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wait you think we can just leave and nothing will happen?" Nathan asked incredulously. "I've known some witches and there's generally always a backup plan for any spell going wrong."

"And they probably have one, but either way we don't know and you're defenceless if you don't do something." Stefan pointed out and Nathan crossed his arms and sighed in admittance.

Mike chewed his lip nervously and avoided contact with any of their eyes. Damon sat down and drank his coffee as he let Stefan lead.

"It feels…wrong to leave. Like, I physically can't and that scares me." Mike admitted finally and Damon looked to him a frowned a little. "We should just go."

"If there's no one here to mate with Michelle when she hits her full heat, then nothing can happen." Stefan said.

Damon snorted and Stefan looked to him annoyed.

"Tyler won't touch her. Even if he did, the Professor said he wasn't from the same bloodline anyway and it wouldn't work the same." Stefan pointed out.

"Wait. What?" Nathan stood up straighter and Stefan kicked himself for forgetting to have mentioned that hugely important fact.

"The professor told us that she used a small blood sample from the bloodline of wolves they needed here to perform the spell."

Nathan's eyes widened and he looked to Mike who was looking between Stefan and Damon in confusion.

"You mean…" Nathan began.

"Say hello to your long lost cousin or whatever." Damon nudged Mike and Mike looked to Nathan as his eyes widened.

"You're related to me?" Mike asked aghast and Nathan blinked rapidly.

"You share a familial bloodline, so…yes." Stefan confirmed and Nathan scratched his head in disbelief.

"Then Michelle too?" Nathan said and Stefan nodded.

Both wolves were too stunned to comment and Stefan's stomach rumbled. Damon looked to him and raised his eyebrows and Stefan gave a small nod. Nathan looked at him too and gave a small smile.

"Well, I guess the trip hasn't been a total loss then. I came here looking for family and I guess, I've found some."

Stefan could tell this information wasn't as welcome as he was making it appear.

After all, Mike and he had slept together last night and now they were actually related. It might make them feel weird. Strange thing was that they weren't behaving as though they'd been intimate. In fact they seemed to be making an effort not to touch each other at all.

"Kind of gross isn't it? Wanting a family of wolves to procreate. Imagine the children." Damon chuckled into his cup and Nathan and Stefan looked at him blankly.

Had Damon really forgotten who his mate was? Really? He had little recourse for joking about incest. Stefan and Nathan looked to each other, Stefan hoping Nathan wouldn't comment. Nathan took a deep breath and exhaled simply and Stefan felt his relief flood and touch Damon's mind too. Damon looked over at him in surprise and swallowed hard when he realised. Stefan felt a pang of jealousy come from him, aimed at Nathan's ability to be reliable in not losing his head and he moved over to Damon and sat with him, licking his cheek and making a small humming sound only Damon could hear.

Mike cleared his throat and fidgeted.

"Well, I guess that's it then. We leave just now." Mike said and Nathan nodded regretfully.

"I guess."

Stefan looked to them both and gave a smile of understanding. It must be so hard to leave when everything in your body was telling you to stay. Magic was a powerful thing.

"Call us when you get back to your homes?" Stefan asked and they both nodded and left to go back to their rooms and pack.

Stefan turned back to Damon and rubbed their noses together.

_Hungry._

Stefan channelled and Damon nodded and hinted towards upstairs but Stefan pouted and rubbed his face into Damon's neck.

_Here? Stefan what about them?_

_We're safe. They won't hurt us._

_Yeah but…_

Stefan bit down and Damon paused his channelling in surprise. Stefan exhaled in pleasure and Damon held him in an embrace protectively. Since when did Stefan feed in public? Yeah they were at home but they had wolves here. Damon kept his switch on throughout so he could stay alert and watch for the wolves re-appearing and Stefan got lost in him and drank hungrily. He drank a lot this time, more than he'd ever taken, to the point where Damon had to tell him to stop as he struggled to keep his mind focussed. Stefan pulled back, licking his lips and sighed.

Damon grunted and wiped his forehead free of some sweat that had accumulated there. Stefan hadn't even given him any warning he'd take so much this time. Stefan always did that. Stefan sat back in his chair again and closed his eyes. Damon got to his feet and felt faint.

_I need blood._

He channelled, but Stefan had fallen asleep in his chair. Damon struggled down to the cellar, a little angry that Stefan had fallen asleep on him without checking he was ok. He went into their cupboard and lifted one of Stefan's bottles. He drank it down in one go and set it in the trash. He leant his forehead against the brickwork and closed his eyes. He felt hot and sticky. Maybe he'd have another bottle. He drank this one a little slower and closed the door behind him, catching sight of the mattress he'd pulled out and had intended to put into the cellar to trap the wolves in.

At least if they left, he wouldn't have to worry about them anymore. He drank more from his bottle as he tried to picture an empty Boarding House once again where only he and Stefan lived. Where he and Stefan could feed and make love anywhere they damn pleased again. They could get back to normal, talk everything through and smooth things out. They'd been at such odds lately.

He heard footsteps descend the stairs and he looked up in surprise. It was Mike.

"Hey. I just wanted to say goodbye." Mike said and Damon raised his eyebrows. "I…I really enjoyed being here. I just wanted you to know that."

"Sure." Damon gave a tight smile.

"Do you think, that when all of this is over I could come back?" He looked at Damon and blushed.

"Why?"

"I like it here. I like the people." Mike admitted. "I don't really have anywhere to call home."

Damon studied him, unsure of how he was supposed to respond.

"Could I come back?"

"Uh…"

"It's just that, I don't get on with many people. Friends are kind of hard to come by."

"Uh…"

"And I feel comfortable around you. Like I don't have to watch my back you know?"

"Mike, I'm a…"

"I know, but it doesn't seem like a lot of people around here show you much respect. I know Tyler doesn't. You could use a little backup." Mike said and Damon clenched his jaw.

"Mike, what you ought to do is get as far away from here as you can ok? Shit goes down here all of the time and you don't want to be caught in the middle. As soon as all of this is over I'm taking Stefan away."

"You're leaving?" Mike said disappointed and Damon nodded. "Well, where are you going?"

"Don't know yet." Damon shrugged and began to move around him when he caught a sniff of Mike's scent.

He paused and looked at him in intrigue, sniffing again.

"What?" Mike asked and Damon frowned.

"You smell different."

"How?"

"Sweeter." Damon commented and licked his lips in response.

It was a pleasant aroma. Mike's pupils dilated as he watched Damon's tongue swipe over his lips. The air seemed to grow thinner. Damon gave out an uncomfortable chuckle and Mike leaned in and touched his arm.

"Damon, what if us leaving doesn't work? What should I do?" His face was so much closer to Damon's now that the air thinned again.

"I…uh…" He stuttered as Mike's scent enveloped him almost in an invisible caress.

Mike looked to his mouth subtly and squeezed his arm.

"I don't want to die on my own somewhere." Mike admitted and Damon squeezed his eyes closed to clear his foggy brain, when he felt heat on his face.

He opened his eyes in surprise and realised Mike had licked him. He opened his mouth to protest when Mike leaned in and licked up his throat. The sensation went straight to Damon's manhood and he grew hard. He felt dazed and drugged almost, as though he was completely stoned. Mike leaned his whole body into him and made a small whimper of fear. Damon immediately embraced him, full of a protective urge and he growled and looked around with his eyes to seek out any danger.

Mike rubbed his nose under his jaw and Damon pulled back and licked up his throat. The taste of his skin hit his brain immediately. He tasted amazing! Mike tilted up his throat for more and Damon found his lips on his throat again as he breathed in Mike's scent. Mike shivered against him and he made his way around to his jugular, feeling his teeth protrude. He was still hungry and Stefan hadn't let him feed from the vein today.

Stefan.

Stefan!

He pulled back as he realised what was happening and pushed Mike back from him in horror. Mike leaned back against the wall, looking upset and confused as Damon panted, his eyes wide in horror.

"What did you do to me?" He croaked in disbelief.

"What?" Mike whimpered.

"What did you do?!" Damon shouted suddenly and Mike shrank back in fear as Damon's teeth were bared. "_You're_ not mine!"

Before Mike could respond Damon blurred away back to the lounge, his heart in his throat as he struggled to stay calm. Stefan was asleep, slumped in his chair. Thank god Stefan hadn't seen or felt that. What would he have said, thought, felt? He panted as he tried to rein his emotions in again. It was going to be ok, obviously the heightened emotions around here were playing with all of their reactions. Nothing had happened really. Just some scenting. That was all!

He took a deep breath and scrubbed at his throat, still feeling the foreign saliva there. Stefan would smell it. He should wash. He moved to go upstairs to do just that when he hesitated. Stefan was vulnerable down here alone. He turned back to him and lifted him into his arms. Stefan's breathing seemed strange, faster. As though he had just ran a mile and was breathless.

He frowned and licked his cheek. Stefan's perfume filled his nose and he relaxed. That was the smell he wanted. The only one. He carried him up to their bed and secured him inside the fort. Stefan felt hot too, even hotter than human temperature. He placed his hand over his forehead and bit his lip. It was all of this wolf heat happening around them that must be affecting them. Today they'd be gone.

He moved into his shower and washed himself thoroughly, realising that this was the first shower he'd had in days. Weird. He hadn't even thought about that and he was always OCD about cleanliness normally. Come to think of it, had Stefan even showered lately? They'd been making love and scenting but…no.

"Christ." He grunted and twitched his nose at that.

The noise from the shower seemed to wake Stefan, because as Damon wrapped his waist with a towel he entered back to Stefan crawling out of the fort and sniffing.

"Thought you'd be out for a while." He chuckled and Stefan looked at him strangely. "You ok?"

_Uncertainty._

Stefan channelled and Damon froze and frowned.

"Stefan?"

Stefan sniffed the air and his eyes widened.

"You're freaking me out Stef." Damon said anxiously and approached him, reaching out for him when Stefan bore his fangs at him.

He paused in horror and Stefan seemed to jolt back to his senses and calm.

"I'm sorry." He said and rushed to him, rubbing their noses together as Damon held still in uncertainty.

_What the hell was that?_

Stefan shook his head and looked into his eyes.

"I just…for a moment I didn't know you."

"What?!"

"Your smell…it was wrong. Different." Stefan tried to explain and they held each other worriedly as Damon cooed at him and stroked his back. "I didn't know who you were!" Stefan panicked and curled into him.

"Ok, wolf time is over. If they're not ready to go I'm throwing them out." Damon grunted and separated from him.

He threw his clothes on as Stefan sat down numbly.

"Play time is over." Damon looked to him and left the room to get rid of the wolves.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tyler went into the Grill, trying to talk himself around from his anger. How dare Damon attack Michelle? If anyone was going to keep the wolves in line it would be him, not some bloodsucker. He shook his head as he thought of that word.

The Grill was busy as usual, but it didn't take long for him to locate the blonde he was looking for. He walked over to the table and found Bonnie and Elena with Caroline too.

"Hey." Elena smiled and he smiled back tightly.

He looked over to Caroline, feeling guilty for the way their conversation had unfolded the other night.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" He said and she gave a tight smile and stood up, following him into the bathroom.

He locked the door behind them and turned to face her.

"Listen, about the other night…I'm sorry." He admitted and she softened. "I'm trying to deal with all of these new feelings about having the other wolves here and I let it get in the way of us."

"I can't imagine how hard this must be for you." She agreed sympathetically.

"It's hard Care. On one hand I have three wolves potentially in danger from something we don't even know about enough to prepare a defence, I've got an obligation to them to try and protect them but I've got Damon rolling in and causing arguments and fights between them!"

"What fights?" She frowned and he exhaled.

"Michelle was trying to convince Mike to come stay at my place when Damon attacked her."

"What?! When did that happen?" She gasped and he felt relieved that she was finally fighting from his corner.

"She didn't say, but Mike's been convinced to stay at the Boarding House because he has a thing for Damon now."

"Really?" She wrinkled her nose.

"And Nathan is there because he's into Stefan." He added.

"That's…weird. Do Damon and Stefan know?"

"Know? Hell Damon probably set it up that way so he could keep them under control."

"Ty, come on." She sighed as if he was being ridiculous. "Damon loves Stefan. They're married for god sake. Even Damon wouldn't sink that low."

"I'm sorry, are we not talking about the guy that used you as a human blood bag and puppet? The guy that kills whenever he has a bad mood?"

"He's not like that anymore. Come on. Being with Stefan has changed him. Ok, he's still capable of being a first rate jack ass, but he wouldn't do anything that would hurt any of us."

"That's just the point Care, these wolves aren't us. He doesn't give a damn if they all die. He's just lucky it wasn't a full moon or she'd have ended him." He tightened in anger again. "He better hope she's gone before the moon comes."

"Hey." She slid her arms up his and gave him a chaste kiss on the mouth to calm him. "Michelle's a big girl. Let her fight her own battles ok?"

He nodded and she kissed him properly this time.

"I didn't mean to come off sounding like a douche bag." He apologised and she nodded.

"It's ok, I forgive you." She winked and giggled.

"You know how much I love you right?" He asked sincerely and she nodded. "Michelle staying, it isn't anything weird. She hates vampires. She's had a rough ride of it and staying at the Boarding House was suffocating. I had to put her up. Besides, I think she wants to stay. I can help her find a place, a job maybe."

Caroline bit her lip fighting the urge to verbally rip the little bitch apart. It wouldn't be helpful when Tyler felt so connected.

"Ty I know that you're feeling lots of emotional stuff but I need you to keep focussed ok? We have bigger problems."

"Like what?" He exhaled.

"The hybrid head…remember?" She raised her eyebrows and he squinted at her.

"What?!"

"I texted you, tried to call you but you didn't answer."

"I didn't get any messages!" He pulled his cell out and realised it wasn't even on.

He frowned. He never turned his phone off, ever. He turned to power switch and it came to life with several messages.

"Did your battery die?"

"No, it's fine. I don't get it. I always have it on!"

"We've found some other stuff out too." She advised and they unlocked the door and headed back out to the others.

He sat down, absorbing every new piece of information they had as Bonnie related to them what they had learned from Charisma.

"So can't she stop the spell?" He asked.

"No, her part in the spell is already over. She's only here still because she's got to be seen to be finishing off the conference for all the humans here."

"So we just let her leave after that?" He asked incredulously.

"She has a family to find." Elena reminded and he shook his head.

"So we just have to let the spell go down? We can't do anything?"

They looked at him sadly.

"So I'm just supposed to sit back and let them both try and…Michelle isn't interested in either of them and they're gay!"

"Charisma says it's not as big an issue as we'd think. Apparently mating instincts take over." Bonnie explained and Tyler sat back, wide eyed.

"No. No way." He said with finality. "No one is going near her."

"I don't think that's going to be a problem." Caroline said and fidgeted with her glass of beer as he looked to her in incomprehension.

"Ty, Michelle likes you." Elena pointed out. "I mean, you didn't see it?"

"No it's not like that, I'm her alpha." He defended. "You wouldn't understand."

"No one is arguing with you about her looking up to you that way." Caroline interjected before he became defensive again. "But, Ty…a woman knows when another girl is interested."

She blushed and he frowned.

"Ty, she's been in heat all week. You haven't noticed anything weird about her behaviour?" Bonnie leaned forward in interest and he shook his head.

"No, she's a friend. She actually respects me unlike most people around here and because of that you think she must want to mate with me? Thanks a lot!"

"No, that's not what we're saying." Elena soothed. "Think, has she done anything that you can think of that might be…" Elena struggled to describe what Rick had said to her about wolf behaviours.

"Nesting behaviours?" Bonnie finished for her.

"Nesting?" He frowned.

"You know like, keeping all of her things in the one place almost like a shelter, eating more, being more emotional…"

"Eating?" He huffed in amusement. "All weres are hungry most of the time and no, she hasn't done anything like that."

"Ok, what about her behaviour towards you then? Has she been protective of you or clingy?"

"She's only stayed one night at the Manor, he might not have noticed anything yet." Caroline added and both girls looked to him anyway as he pulled a label from Caroline's empty beer bottle.

"Ty?" Caroline prompted and he sighed in deliberation.

"She made me breakfast this morning. Left it by my bed and I didn't wake up at all. She said in packs you can sleep through other pack members moving around you because you know they are family." He shrugged, clearly uncomfortable.

"She's caring for you." Bonnie said. "Feeding you."

"She's a houseguest. Maybe she thought she was being polite." He shrugged.

"Being polite is calling you down for breakfast or making it when you're up already. It's not creeping into bedroom while you're asleep and leaving food." Caroline felt her face light up in jealousy and anger and he squeezed her hand on the table in reassurance.

"Charisma said that the males don't react until the female is fully fertile. The conference ends tomorrow so it must happen then." Bonnie rationalised.

"You should tell her to leave Ty." Caroline turned to him.

"What? No way. If she's going to be in danger of being hounded by those two, there's no way I'm leaving her."

"Ty she'll try and jump _your_ bones." Caroline huffed in annoyance.

"I'm a big boy. I think I can handle her. If it keeps her safe then she stays with me."

"Are you serious?" Caroline laughed in disbelief and he exhaled and let go of her hand. "How would you feel if I had some lust driven guy staying with me?"

"This isn't the same. I have to protect her. I'm the only one who can." He said irritated and Elena and Bonnie looked to each other full of discomfort.

"Fine! But there's no way I'm leaving you alone with her!" Caroline stood up and he looked to her in surprise.

"Where are you going?"

"To get my stuff. I'm not leaving you alone with her for a second!" She hissed and he watched her leave in shock.

Bonnie and Elena took discrete sips from their drinks as the dust settled and Tyler rubbed his face.

"Ty." Elena said meekly and he looked to her. "We still have Klaus to worry about."

His eyes widened as he recalled their severed head discussion and he tensed.

"I've missed two donations and then someone left a head." She continued.

He exhaled.

"Do you think this could be him?" Bonnie asked and he chewed his lip.

"He has no reason to kill another hybrid unless the hybrid did something to piss him off." He said. "Where's the head?"

His heart beat picked up as he wondered whether it was Diego – the hybrid that he'd last communicated with and told not to take a sample because Elena had fainted. Was it possible that Klaus had been enraged by that and killed him? Then again, why do that? Why not just send him back to get the donation if he didn't agree to let Elena have a respite week?

"It's in my trunk." Bonnie said and he nodded. "Why? Have you met any other hybrids?"

He bit his lip. Maybe it was time the truth came out. It could be dangerous to lie and say that he had nothing to do with the to and fro of information. After all, he'd only ever been involved to protect them, to protect Elena. If Klaus hadn't left him here with instructions then Klaus may have just came here himself to retrieve donations, rather than trust that a small network of hybrids could manage it for him.

"I, uh…I have to tell you some stuff." He swallowed and looked to them nervously.


	15. Chapter 15

I know the suspense is killing you but we're nearly there! Hold on guys and don't hate our Damon too badly.

X

Chapter 15 BF

Michelle stood up in welcome as she heard Tyler's car pull up. She'd made sure her scent was around the house now. He'd know she wanted him, that she wanted to present herself for him. She'd taken some time to arrange her nest out of blankets and bedroom furniture so they'd be sheltered and protected from any other wolves who might try to interrupt. This was going to happen finally after a long week of struggling with the hot flushes and cramps. Tyler would take care of her.

She lingered in the hallway, reaching to open the door for him when she halted and growled. Caroline opened the door and looked at her expectantly.

"Expecting someone else?" Caroline asked sarcastically and Michelle grunted held herself tight.

"Come to boss Tyler around again, bloodsucker?"

"Always." Caroline smiled sweetly and stepped inside of the threshold as Michelle took a step back. "And you know what? He loves it when I do." She winked at her and Michelle hissed at her.

"You know, that's not so impressive without any wolf teeth. I have a pair of my own if you'd like to become acquainted."

Michelle bristled in anger but she knew she couldn't fight vampire fangs, not yet anyway.

"What do you want blood sucker? Tyler isn't here."

"Oh didn't Tyler mention? We're having a sleepover, just the three of us."

Michelle gaped at her and growled.

"Problem?" Caroline asked innocently. "Gee, Tyler does want us to get on, after all if you're going to be part of his pack then I guess we'll be like family too huh?"

"You are nothing!" Michelle hissed. "You are dead perversion. A walking insult to what Tyler believes in."

"Yeah, and you've known him for what, like five days?"

"I know him enough to know what he wants, what he needs."

"And that's you?" Caroline chuckled and crossed her arms and Michelle puffed herself up as much as she could, aggressively.

"I could look after him like a wolf should. I could give him children, unlike you. You should be buried in the ground."

"Children? Are you kidding? Don't you think the fact that Tyler is dead too might make that a little hard for you, even at your mating time?"

"What are you talking about?" Michelle said through gritted teeth.

"You don't know do you?" Caroline smiled in amazement. "Tyler's half werewolf, half vampire. He's dead too."

Caroline couldn't hide her delight in the look on Michelle's face and she chuckled again victorious as Michelle dove for her, ripping at her hair. Caroline struggled to remove her hands without losing some hair but she threw the girl off of her into the wall with a thud. Michelle hit her head off of the corner of the wall as she fell back and split her head open.

"Some wolf you are! You fight like a girl!" Caroline huffed and Michelle winced in pain holding her head and growling at her. "If I were you, I'd keep my little paws off of Tyler, pack your things and leave before something happens to you."

"I'm not going anywhere without my alpha."

"He's not your alpha." Caroline growled. "He's just a guy, a guy whose vulnerability you've used to gain trust. You almost turned him against his own friends."

"You mean you? I almost turned him against you?" Michelle chuckled and Caroline took a deep breath to avoid beating the girl senseless.

She was better than that. She was the good guy.

"If I were you, I'd be running for my life instead of trying to steal other people's boyfriends."

"Is that a threat?" Michelle gave a crooked smile and Caroline shook her head.

"If you hadn't spent so much time fighting us and trying to turn Tyler against us, you'd know what was actually happening around here."

"Like what?!" Michelle spat.

Caroline took a step forward and Michelle watched her, holding tight in preparation for an attack.

"You're in heat, today is your peak am I right? Tonight is when you want to mate with Tyler because you'll guarantee conception."

Michelle studied her in disbelief.

"Oh yeah, we know all about it. What you don't know is that everyone does, including some witches who are planning to drain the life out of you when you do pounce on a mate!" Caroline snapped and Michelle's confident began to wane.

"Liar." Michelle said but her tone conveyed her anxiety.

"Tyler isn't ever going to mate with you Michelle. Apart from the fact that he loves me, the spell that brought you here, brought you here for Nathan and Mike. They will come for you, not Tyler!"

Michelle took a step back and her skin crawled with fear.

"Didn't know why you needed to be here? Well now you do! You're here to be bred for a spell."

Michelle's eyes widened and she sucked in a breath of fear. Something about Caroline's expression told her that everything she was saying was true. Caroline softened when she saw the obvious fear in her eyes and she unfolded her arms and slumped her shoulders slightly.

"We won't let that happen to you. Tyler and I will stay with you till this is over."

"Why?" Michelle croaked.

"I might not like you, but no one deserves to be used like that." Caroline advised and turned slightly as she heard Tyler approach on foot.

She sighed in relief and turned to open the door when Michelle pounced on her screaming.

"Lying bloodsucker!" She shouted and Caroline fell forward and hit her head on the door.

Tyler heard the commotion and ran towards the door, throwing it open to see Michelle hiss at him with a mouth full of wolf teeth and eyes of gold.

"What the..? Michelle!" He cried out as she moved to bite Caroline.

He threw himself at them and knocked Michelle off of Caroline, holding her down while she snapped her jaws at him. How was this possible? There was no moon, it wasn't even night yet? He pinned her down as she panted, looking round at Caroline to check her as she gathered herself from the floor.

"Did she bite you?!"

"No." Caroline breathed, checking her neck as she looked to him full of adrenaline. "How can she be..?"

"I have no idea!" He cried and looked down at Michelle. "Michelle, stop!"

She seemed to calm in command from him as she breathed frantically.

"Stand down." He reiterated and she nodded, her wolf teeth disappearing as she calmed. "How did you do that?"

Michelle stared up at him blankly.

"Answer me. How did you shift like that?"

She frowned emotionally and tilted up into him, whining and bearing her throat for him. He gasped as his nostrils filled with the finest perfume he thought he'd ever smelled. It made him feel dizzy and aroused at the same time.

"Tyler?" Caroline whispered, but he was hypnotised by the smell.

He leant closer to her throat which was arching up for him and felt his mouth water. Just a taste of her skin. That was all he wanted. Just a little taste…

"Tyler!" Caroline touched his shoulder and he turned to her and growled, flashing his teeth.

She fell back a step and her eyes filled with tears.

"Tyler it's me. I love you, please come back to me." She whispered and he frowned, struggling to keep his head straight.

"It's not real, it's the spell remember?"

He turned and looked back to Michelle, inhaling deeply as she mewled and gyrated against him. His eyes widened as he realised she was moist. He moved back from her slowly and she remained prone on the floor, gyrating. She smelled unbelievable and all he wanted to do was have her right here on this floor.

"What's happening? Describe it for me." Caroline urged, trying to keep him thinking.

"Smells so good." He panted. "She's ripe."

As he spoke Caroline noticed a change in the air around them. Even her vampire senses could smell a change. She knelt down next to him to show him that she was there.

"We can protect her better if we know what's happening." She squeezed his shoulder and he nodded, swallowing.

"She's wet." He mumbled. "It's for me." He said as he reached out to open Michelle's legs.

Caroline grabbed his hand and pulled it back as she looked to Michelle's groin. She watched as her jeans became damp, with what could only have been natural lubrication. Tyler gasped and pushed himself back from them both, trying to get away.

"Caroline you have to get her away from me. She smells too good." He said pained. "I don't trust myself."

"Tyler, I trust you and I need you to stay with me ok? Look at me." She urged. "You're her alpha, you have to help me protect her."

He nodded and tried to snap himself out of it. Caroline lifted the girl into her arms, the girl squirming and looking to Tyler desperately. Caroline took her up to the spare bedroom and lay her on the bed, seeing the little nest of blankets and furniture in one of the other rooms. Tyler followed close behind, fretting when he saw the nesting behaviour that they'd warned him about.

"Michelle listen to me, we're right down the hall ok? No one is going to hurt you." Caroline said to the writhing girl, soothingly.

"Alpha, please…!" Michelle cried out and Tyler stood by the door pained. "Please, I need you! It hurts!"

Caroline walked towards him, consolingly and gave him a sad smile.

"We'll protect her." She advised and he nodded.

He turned his back and Michelle howled in grief and desperation. He shivered, fighting his instincts and Caroline rubbed his back as she began to guide him to the lounge downstairs. Michelle sprang out of the bed and grabbed Caroline by her head, pulling her back. This bloodsucker wasn't going to claim her alpha, her mate! Caroline cried out in surprise and Tyler ran back the few steps and tried to separate them.

"Heel!" He shouted at her but this time there was no stopping her.

Her eyes changed to wolf and she flashed her fangs, inches from Caroline's neck. Everything was in slow motion. His pack mate was in heat and she needed him, needed him to claim her and protect her. Caroline was the love of his life, his best friend but a vampire – an enemy to wolves. A killer of wolves! He panicked, realising he had to do something. He did the only thing his heart would allow and snapped her neck.

Michelle fell like a sack of rocks, to the floor and Caroline exhaled in relief and sobbed. He grabbed her to him and soothed her as he tried not to think about what he'd just done. He'd had no choice. Michelle was too far gone and she wouldn't have stopped until she'd killed Caroline. Caroline sobbed against his shoulder and he checked her discretely for any bites. Mercifully she was ok and they pulled back and kissed each other passionately in relief.

"I'm so sorry I didn't believe you!" He sighed and she nodded and hugged him again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonnie sat trying to feel the water she had her hands dipped in, in her mind and not just her fingers. What use was controlling earth magic when all she could do was bring a few plants back to life? She had to know what she could do to stop whatever was happening. She had to figure out how this kind of magic could be useful. She could control the elements but only if she were in direct contact with them it seemed. That wasn't much use, what was she going to do, grow someone to death?

She sighed and tried to focus.

"I can feel you." She whispered to herself trying to urge the water to fill her with knowledge of any kind.

What knowledge could water provide though? She shook her head and stopped, feeling stupid. Maybe this was stupid after all. She abandoned the glass at her kitchen counter and looked out of the window. Her grams' plant was still in full glorious blossom on the sill and she looked at it hopelessly.

"Can't grow people to death can I?" She said to herself and sighed.

A shape of a person seemed to move at the bottom of her garden, amongst the plants there and she squinted trying to see who it was. She moved to the back door and opened it, calling out but no one answered. Could it be Elena? Since Tyler had suggested that they call Klaus and tell him about the dead hybrid, Elena had been scared and withdrawn again. When she drove her home, all Elena wanted to do was sit on her porch on her own and think. She'd wanted to stay with her and comfort her but she could tell, Elena wanted some alone time.

"Elena?" Maybe she'd decided to walk over and take some respite in the garden before making the decision on calling Klaus or not.

Bonnie stepped out and walked further down the garden, looking around, but she saw no one. She shook her head and rubbed her eyes tiredly. Maybe she was finally losing it. She turned back and went inside. Grams plant dropped a few flower heads as she walked past and she stopped in surprise. Maybe the plant needed to be planted back into the earth, instead of sitting on a sill. She brought it here and it had wilted, so she'd been afraid that planting it in her garden at that point would only make it deteriorate more – saying that, what the hell did she know about plants? Still, it seemed right that now the plant was blooming and strong again, she should return it to the earth.

She lifted it carefully in its saucer and went back outside. Grams had helped her build a little pond at the end of the garden. They had planned on buying some Japanese koi fish for it, but they'd never gotten that far as everything had went down with the suspected tomb vampire release that they'd thwarted.

She knelt down and used her little spade – one that she always left in the garden for the rare moments she would attempt to garden, and dug a little hollow in the earth for it. When she was satisfied it was deep enough she carefully pulled the plant from its pot and placed it inside, pressing on the earth around it to seal it in securely. As she patted she felt a strange sensation and she blinked hard.

Sounds, smells, insects crawling, grass growing, weeds growing and dying. It was though she was watching stop motion of the environment around her. She gasped and pulled her hands out of the soil and stared at them. Human, she was human again. For a moment there it had almost felt as though she was the soil around her, seeing the life spreading around and within her. Watching and feeling the insects crawling around her.

She placed her hands down again and it happened again, except this time she took a deep breath and tried to control the images. She could feel not just the life growing from the earth, but underneath there was other things, flecks of gold, coal, bones…

She pulled back in fear and panted a little. Bones? There were bones under here? She shook her head in fear. Were they human? Animal? She suddenly decided she had to know and she dipped her hands into the earth now in big handfuls as she exhaled slowly and focussed.

Gold nuggets, then coal, then bones – they were human. As she realised, she was pulling back when she saw other movement. Was that…a wheel? A horse? She focussed and breathed deeply again concentrating. It was a horse. A horse and cart moving over her as she remained the embodiment of the soil. Footsteps and people dressed in old clothes, then gunshots, screaming, fire! It was the Civil war. She just knew it was and she was there, connected to the earth and bearing witness.

She pulled back in amazement. Earth magic? She'd never have believed that the earth could tell her so many things with just a connection. She looked around and saw her little pond and she stood up and knelt before it, dipping her hands in. Immediately she was overwhelmed by movement, water running down from the garden, into the stream. Fish and rocks passing by, almost touching her. It felt so real! Then a stronger current taking her to a lake. Boats, people swimming, fish, buried shopping carts and debris…

She pulled back and it took her a few moments to come back to her own body. She sat breathing slowly to regain her equilibrium as she realised just how much power and knowledge the earth had. She wondered what more she could learn and how deep she could go with this.

She became vaguely aware gradually that her phone was ringing in the house and she stumbled to her feet and walked back towards the door, feeling a little stoned with the euphoria of her discovery. She didn't even wash her hands free from soil as she lifted the house phone and answered, covering the phone in mud.

"Hello?"

"Bonnie it's Care. Why aren't you answering your phone?" Caroline asked anxiously.

"I was in the garden. What's wrong?"

"We uh, done something that I think has changed everything." She said gravely.

"What?" Bonnie frowned.

"Michelle came at me, but she could shift a little. She had her wolf teeth and creepy glowy eyes and she came at me."

"Oh my god..!"

"Ty had no choice."

"Is she..?"

"Dead. She's dead."

Bonnie was speechless and Caroline fidgeted on the other end of the line.

"Bonnie?"

"I'm still here, I'm just…"

"I know, but maybe this is a good thing right? I mean, not a good thing, but the spell can't go ahead now if there's no female right?" Caroline reasoned and Bonnie nodded.

"You're right!" Bonnie agreed and they both sighed in relief.

"No woman to knock up or try to knock up, so no energy to drain!"

Bonnie smiled and sighed again.

"I'll call Alaric and let him know. If the witches don't know yet, we should try and keep it from them. Try and help Charisma find her kids."

"Ok. What about Klaus?"

"One problem at a time. Elena was going to think it over and call me to let me know what she'd decided to do."

"Ok. Call me."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Understood, thanks Bonnie." Rick hung up his cell and turned towards Charisma, running a hand through his hair as he figured out how to tell her what had happened.

She would still be afraid that the witches would kill her children so he had to handle this with some finesse.

"Chris, do you think the witches are behind the hybrid being killed?"

She continued, gathering her paperwork as she answered him. The conference was mostly done now and all that remained was to fill all of the studies and evidence they'd gathered during the week. Rick had been helping her do so all day, but she was under no illusions as to the fact that he wasn't simply being friendly and courteous. She knew he was watching her, making sure she wouldn't run off or try to trick them in any way. He was smart and wise.

She looked to him and raised her eyebrows.

"No."

"You're sure?"

"Their only interest is in the wolves Rick. It's _all_ they care about."

"So, you don't think that they are watching you somehow, watching us?"

"Why do you think that?"

"What I can't figure out is who would kill the hybrid and leave its head like a present for Elena. She's not just anyone. She has a direct connection to Klaus. Someone's trying to communicate with her maybe and if it _is_ them and they really didn't know who we all were before you were sent here, then we have to assume they're watching now and this was some kind of message." He hypothesized.

She sighed and placed an arm full of files into a box on the desk, before turning to him.

"What message would that be?"

"That's what I can't figure." He rubbed his eyes and sighed, looking up at the ceiling as he cracked the bones in his neck and rubbed at them.

"You've been helping me move furniture and box files all day, why don't you sit down and rest and I'll get us a coffee." She said gently and he shook his head.

"No, I'm ok. I'll sleep when we know what's going to happen." He gave a small smile back.

She returned to boxing files and he bit his lip.

"Chris."

"Yeah?"

"The female wolf is dead."

"What?!" She spun around, dropping files onto the floor in horror and he moved to her and held her shoulders comfortingly.

"She made her move on Tyler and he had to stop her. Caroline said she was in mid shift, just like that image showed."

"Oh my god! Oh my god, they'll kill me, they'll kill my babies!" She panicked and became teary and he squeezed her.

"I swear to you, I won't let that happen Chris? You trust me?"

"Rick..." She sobbed.

"Hey, do you trust me? I will find them and I won't let you out of my sight either. We can protect you."

"No…" She hung her head.

"We have a real crime fighting team here." He tried to joke. "Werewolves, vampires, doppelgangers, witches…we're the new A team and I swear we'll help you."

She nodded after a few seconds and he wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"If they're not watching, they have no idea what's happened. This could be our way to get to them and learn more. Say that the female has run off and we can't find her. Her heat is full on and she's off somewhere where the other two can't find her. They might slip up and tell us something more about what spell they're doing in the process. Then Bonnie can figure out a plan for us to locate them."

"How?"

"Ask them for another sample of that blood they gave you. Tell them it's to track the female so the spell can be completed." He thought quickly and she looked at him as she ran it through her mind.

"It might work."

"All we need is a skin cell, a fingerprint, anything belonging to the witch who sends the sample to you and Bonnie can use a locator spell."

"Ok."

"Ok?" He asked and she nodded. "Can you send them the message now?"

"Um, yes, I just need…" She looked around and pointed behind him to her briefcase. "I need one of my candles. Could you get it for me?"

"Sure." He said and turned around to retrieve it for her.

He bent down to open her briefcase and frowned when he saw lots of small pieces of swab-like squares, dotted with spots of blood.

"What..?" He began, when she hit him over the head with a chair.

He crumpled to the ground unconscious and she panted and dropped the chair beside him.

"Sorry Rick, but can't have you ruining the spell." She said and bent down to lift her briefcase.

She cradled it to her and lay all of the small blood samples out onto the table before her.

"Some of you can stay and some of you can go home." She said and reached into her pocket, retrieving a small vile of dark blood.

"Let's find out who you belong to shall we?" She said.

She held the vile in her hands and began to chant as she waved her hands over the other samples on the table. Slowly some of the little dots of blood began to disappear, leaving white squab squares amidst the red ones. She opened her eyes and looked down at the small amount of those remaining and smiled.

"Gotcha."


	16. Chapter 16

Trust me darlings!

Chapter 16 BF

Rick grunted and winced as he felt his head throb. He opened his eyes and saw the room flip on its side enough to give a feeling of nausea. What happened? He groaned and tried to put pressure on his head when he felt his hands tied behind him. He pulled on them and opened his eyes again, becoming aware of someone moving around still in the room with him.

"What's happening?" He groaned and blinked hard and his captor stopped and looked over at him.

"Relax Rick. Don't injure yourself." Charisma said and he rolled onto his side and opened his eyes again.

"Chris? What are you…what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry Rick. Honestly I am. You seem like a good guy but the stakes are too high. I have to finish the spell."

"What?" He grunted in confusion.

"This has to come to completion before Klaus arrives."

"Klaus? So it is him doing this? You're working for him?" He asked incredulously but she didn't answer.

She moved around packing things, lastly drawing out a map and placing it on the floor.

"Chris what spell are you doing? I can help you!"

"Naïve. I'm a witch Rick, I don't need to be protected by a _man_." She huffed.

"By a _friend_." He corrected and she looked over at him.

"Save your energy. You'll need it if they are going to survive."

"Who?"

"The mated pair."

"Huh?" He felt his skin prickle. "What's that?"

"I think you know. You've had two living under your nose for at least a year now."

"What are you talking about?"

"I've been searching for a long time and I thought I had one last year. By the time I got to Chicago he was gone."

"Chicago?" He whispered as he recalled Damon's tale of what had happened to them there.

"A colleague managed to capture one and I bid, but by the time I got there, the place had been devastated. I thought the mate had perished but I never gave up trying to track him just in case."

"Chris…"

"It would have been so much simpler had I gotten him last year. So much could have been saved." She said and there was a hint of emotion in her voice.

She looked to him.

"What are you doing?" He asked, watching her wave her hand over a map.

"I'm locating the rest of their bloodline. They're already being affected, but I have to draw them to the right place finally."

"Why?"

"The wolves were just fodder. After last year I realised that the wolves' bodies couldn't produce what I needed. The mated pairs are special, rare and they're made for purpose."

"What do you mean made for purpose?" He tried to sit up but his legs were bound too.

"Never mind. Just know that they're fulfilling their destiny in this. Take some comfort in that. Balance will be restored and maintained."

"And the wolves?"

"They'll probably still be drawn to stay here, they are the same bloodline, just distantly. They're weaker and diluted."

"So you just offer them up for slaughter?"

"More lives will be saved as a result of my work here than will be lost. You'll understand one day." She looked to the map as it glowed and she smiled.

"What does that mean?" He asked in trepidation as his heart began to thump in his chest heavily.

"I found them, my little mates. The ones who got away. I had my suspicions but now I know for sure they're Stefan and Damon. Damon doesn't fit the description from the ad so it must have been young Stefan whom I sought to buy." As she spoke she lifted the vile from her pocket again and looked at it in the light.

"This must be Damon's blood then." She said to herself and Rick tried to wrestle with his restraint discretely.

"How do you know?" He had to keep her talking while he thought of a plan.

"This was all I could find after the explosion in Chicago. Precious material I found after digging in the med lab where my colleague worked. She must have planned further tests for it but it got stored away and forgotten about until I found it."

She turned to him, almost smiling.

"We tried to use it last year as a catalyst for the spell, with the help of some local wolves but it wasn't enough."

"So it was true then? Everyone died. Your husband?"

"Yes." She nodded and clenched her jaw. "I realised that we needed more than a small vile of his blood to make it work. We needed his body too. So I tried for the last year to find him. Eventually I met a coven who could help me use our combined power to make his blood into a beacon for his bloodline."

"A beacon? So you didn't send the wolves to Mystic Falls…" He guessed.

"No, I followed them here. I'd identified one. He was a student right under my nose and when he began to research his family and show an interest in Mystic Falls I knew that's where he'd be compelled to go."

"So you arranged a conference here. Why? Just to keep everyone occupied in town so they wouldn't notice an influx of strangers who might die here?" He demanded and she exhaled.

"No, I knew there would be some who would come here that I couldn't track. I needed to provide an opportunity to move amongst them and gather samples so I could be sure." She said and he thought on the little swabs of paper covered in blood drops.

"So, some of the people here for the conference are related too?"

"Yes." She smiled but he shook his head confused.

"There aren't any more wolves or vampires here."

"No, there are human potentials. Damon and Stefan didn't become mates as a result of their vampirism. They were born this way and their strength increased when they became vampires. Their potency more so once they mated."

"I thought you just need the mated pairs? Not humans."

"The humans will mate too. They'll be weaker but they'll still serve their purpose."

"Chris, why are you doing this? What's all of this for? What does Klaus want you to do?"

"Klaus? He wants death to anyone who'd oppose him." She gritted her teeth.

"If he still has something over you…"

"No." She chuckled and stood up. "Now, relax Rick. I wouldn't want to have to kill you. You will need to help the humans here recover afterwards."

"You know I can't let you do this!" He struggled and she sighed and nodded.

She began to chant quietly and he felt his head throb with greater intensity. He howled in pain and tried to shield his face from her, hoping somehow it would help. He began to lose consciousness and sank into the floor with a gasp of struggle and she brushed herself down and left, locking the door behind her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elena sat on her porch swing, absent-mindedly pushing herself backwards and forwards with the tips of her toes as she tried to clear her mind of fear. She'd already made her mind up to call Klaus and now all that was left for it was to do so. To make the phone call. She wrapped her shawl around herself and sighed. She hoped that she was making the right decision, but Tyler seemed to believe that it was.

Tyler's revelations that he had been in constant contact with the other hybrids taking her donations had blown her mind. She'd had to fight hard to remember that Tyler wasn't some mindless minion, like Damon thought. He was her friend. She'd know him her whole life and he explained that his intentions had been good, had been for their benefit. She had to believe him because otherwise she'd feel betrayed, afraid if Tyler had been compelled to behave in a certain way. It seemed not. It seemed Tyler had been told he could live his life and they could all continue with their lives unaffected by Klaus, as long as he ensured her continued survival as a human.

For months now, that's exactly what had happened. Aside from her lethargy and difficulty keeping up with the donations and blood loss, they had been living normally as though they didn't have Klaus to worry about. Klaus had kept his promise in that capacity. Now, with the hybrid being murdered, things had changed and Tyler was sure that Klaus had to be told. That if he wasn't, he may hold them responsible for whatever had happened.

They had no real choice here. She was afraid he would come back and hurt them, hurt Stefan or Damon again, but if she still vowed to keep her side of the bargain she hoped he would leave them alone. They had their own problems right now. With everything happening with the wolves too – if Klaus wasn't the culprit for what the anonymous witches were doing, then maybe he could help. Though, why would he? He had no reason to help them if the wolves were being sacrificed in some kind of spell. Still, they would at least know if he was behind it, based on his reaction.

Tyler believed that if Klaus was innocent, then he may not be able to turn his back on these wolves here. He was still part wolf and the instinct to protect other wolves might kick in, just like it had with Tyler. Tyler explained that despite all Klaus had done to the hybrids, in his mind he believed he was making them stronger. It wasn't so much about killing them or turning them to make himself feel superior. He wanted a pack and a strong one. In his mind he was improving their lives, although obviously, the hybrids didn't see it like that. There was always logical reasoning behind madness. She understood that now.

She sighed and looked down at her cell phone. Tyler had given her Klaus's number - his actual number that he was only supposed to use if she was in danger. She lifted the phone and dialled Bonnie first of all.

"Elena, thank god. I was just going to call you!"

"What's up?"

"Michelle is dead. Tyler killed her."

"What?!"

"Yeah, she went after Caroline."

"Is she ok?" Elena stood up in fear.

"She's fine. She didn't get bitten."

"Thank god!" Elena sat back down and ran her hand through her hair in relief. "Wait so what does this mean? The spell's over?"

"I think so. I mean there's no mating without a female." Bonnie hypothesized.

Elena tensed and chewed her lip.

"It seems too easy."

"I know." Bonnie sighed.

"Stefan and Damon mated and they're both guys." She pointed out and Bonnie fell silent as they contemplated that. "Have you called them yet?"

"No, I was just going to. Have you made up your mind about Klaus?"

"Yeah. I'm going to call him. He needs to know that this wasn't us and if he is responsible for the spell, then he'll end up here anyway. At least this way we will know when he's coming."

"Ok." Bonnie said, fear and irritation evident in her voice.

"Does Charisma know about Michelle?"

"Yeah I called Alaric. They're probably trying to figure out how to keep it from the other witches until we can find them."

"You think you can find them and save her kids?"

"I don't know. Some weird stuff has been happening with the earth magic and I'm not quite sure how to control it yet. Maybe."

"Ok. I'm going to call Klaus just now. Then I'll head over and check on Stefan and Damon. Make sure Damon hasn't done anything stupid with the two wolves."

"Good idea." Bonnie agreed.

"Bye."

"Good luck." Bonnie said and she smiled and hung up.

Ok, now was the moment. She just had to be strong. She needed to take control, or at least as much control as they could.

She typed in the number Tyler had given her and held her breath as the number wrang.

"Tyler mate, this number is for emergencies." The English accent almost perforated her ear drums as she gripped the phone in fear. "Ms Gilbert better be alive or it'll be your head!" He growled menacingly.

She took a deep breath.

"Klaus?" She croaked and kicked herself for sounding as scared as she felt.

There was a pause on the end of the line.

"Ms Gilbert. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Something's happened here. Tyler, gave me your number."

"I hope you had to pry it from his cold dead hand." There was a warning tone in his voice and her heart fluttered.

She held her chest and tried to remind herself to keep breathing.

"Your hybrid – Diego? Someone killed him and left his head on my porch." She spluttered and the line went quiet again. "Klaus?"

"And who would be stupid enough to do that I wonder?" Klaus's voice was cold. "Perhaps one of your admirers?"

"Stefan and Damon had nothing to do with this!" She panicked. "Stefan was with me when it happened and Damon was with…" She didn't want to tell him who her friends were, just in case, "…it wasn't them."

"Really?" Klaus said sarcastically and she knew he didn't believe her.

"They wouldn't be that stupid." She added and he chuckled.

"Perhaps."

"They know we made an agreement and they wouldn't endanger that."

She listened as he clicked his tongue in contemplation.

"You've kept our bargain so far, there'd be no reason to anger you."

"Then who is responsible dear Elena?"

"We don't know. I just thought you'd want to check it out for yourself and know that it wasn't us. Someone else is here."

"If I find out that this is some sort of trick…"

"I swear to you." She said quickly. "I want our arrangement to continue so we can live in peace."

Her heart was in her throat and she felt as though she could vomit while she waited for him to respond.

"Stay where you are. I will come to you." He hung up and she whimpered and dropped the phone as she shivered violently.

Her adrenaline pumped through her body as she tried to breathe and not burst into tears. She lay on her side and curled into herself. She'd done the right thing. She'd done the only thing they could to at least try to maintain peace. There was no going back and perhaps there would never have been. Once Klaus had discovered the murder on his own he would have been vengeful and then he definitely wouldn't have believed that none of them were responsible. His response now made that clear. Had she not called him, he'd have gone straight for Damon probably.

She sobbed silently for a few minutes as she recovered from her state of anxiety and fished around on the ground for her cell. She had to check in with Stefan and let them know what was happening. She dialled his number, frowning when he didn't answer. It wasn't like him. She sat up again and wiped her tears free, taking a deep breath. She should check on him, but then Klaus had said she wasn't to move from here. Did that mean he wasn't far away then? She chewed her lip and called Bonnie again.

"Hey, I called him."

"What did he say?"

"He…he was mad but I think he believes me that it wasn't any of us."

"Ok." Bonnie breathed.

"He's coming now. He said I was to wait for him."

"I'll come over…" Bonnie began.

"No, I'll be ok. Just, check on Stefan for me? He's not answering his cell and they've both been weird lately. I'm worried about them."

"Ok. I'll go over and tell them what we know."

"Thanks." She sighed in relief and hung up again, standing to go back into her home when she felt a strange chill on her skin.

She wrapped her shawl around her, shivering and looked around. It was getting dark now and she couldn't really see any reason to be afraid and yet…it felt as though something was watching her. She turned the porch lights on and looked around, searching for an intruder, a danger but she saw nothing. It was simply a feeling but it was enough to make her skin crawl. She stepped inside and locked the door behind her, texting a quick message off to Jer to make sure he stayed at the Grill tonight until further notice. She wanted to keep Klaus as far away from everyone as she could if possible.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stefan heard shouting as Damon descended the stairs and he quickly followed him down to the lounge.

"We're going already, asshole!" Nathan was shouting back at him as the two of them growled.

"Mike!" Nathan called on the smaller wolf who came out from the hallway avoiding contact with anyone's eyes.

If he'd been a dog, he would have had his tail between his legs. Mike looked up at Stefan as Stefan entered the room and sat his bag down. Stefan raised his eyebrows but before he knew it Mike was lunging for him, snapping at his face and neck with his human teeth. Stefan fell back in surprise and caught him, pushing him away as his vampire face appeared. Then he caught the scent. He stared at him in disbelief as they both glared at each other. Nathan and Damon went to get in between them.

"What the fuck was that?" Nathan barked, pulling Mike to him, but Mike looked to Damon and seemed to deflate.

Stefan panted and looked at Damon, sniffing. He had to be mistaken. His nose must be wrong because he smelled Damon's scent on Mike and it wasn't just from a mere touch. It was Damon's saliva. Damon seemed to bristle.

_Pain._

Stefan channelled and frowned in grief and Damon swallowed and stepped towards him, trying to comfort him.

"You scented him?"

"I…" Damon spluttered and channelled apologies and feelings of confusion.

Stefan looked to Mike in challenge.

"He's mine." He gritted his fangs at him and Nathan put his hand out placating.

"Wow, ok, let's just calm down."

"Shut up Nathan!" Stefan growled.

"Stefan, Mike's just feeling vulnerable ok?" Nathan tried to explain. "Damon's strong, alpha-like. It's just a pack thing."

Damon couldn't even talk, all he could see was Stefan's anger vibrating from his body.

"In packs scenting is common. It's how we comfort each other at times of stress ok?" Nathan added and held Mike to his chest.

Mike took a deep breath and leaned back into Nathan gratefully, calming down again.

"You want him." Stefan accused and Mike looked to the floor in defeat, Stefan chuckled almost deliriously and Damon went to him and gave a small whine as he reached slowly to touch him.

Stefan growled at him but not full heartedly. He had to demonstrate to Mike that Damon was owned already. He turned to Damon and tilted his neck ever so slightly. Damon moved into him and lay his face in at his neck breathing. Stefan wrapped an arm around him and looked pointedly at Mike. Mike squeezed his eyes closed and Nathan sighed and looked to Mike in sympathy.

"We've out stayed our welcome. Let's go." He gently urged Mike who seemed suddenly distraught at the idea of leaving permanently.

He looked up at Nathan and whined and Nathan nodded in understanding. It didn't feel right for him to leave either.

"Come on." Nathan cooed and lifted Mike's bag for him.

Damon slid his arms around Stefan's middle and kissed his neck softly as they left and Stefan remained tense, breathing harshly.

_Did you want him?_

Damon lifted his head to look at his face in response and frowned.

_I don't know._

Stefan growled and Damon whined and tried to rub their noses together but Stefan pushed him back a step.

_Show me what you did._

Damon swallowed guiltily and tried to summon the memory. His head was foggy and it was a lot more difficult than usual. He sighed and tried again as Stefan waited impatiently. He opened his eyes and Stefan raised his eyebrows.

_Well?_

_It's not happening._

Damon said in confusion and Stefan growled again as if he didn't believe him.

_Pain, confusion, distress._

Damon channelled and Stefan huffed.

"He was…scared." Damon opted to explain verbally instead and Stefan studied his face for any traces of lying. "It felt like he needed me. It was like…a hug. I couldn't think, it just seemed natural but I know he likes me so I pushed him away. He wanted me to have him."

Stefan stared at him for a hard minute and Damon stared back.

"That's why you smelled different. You washed didn't you?" Stefan realised and he nodded.

"He licked my throat and I didn't want you to think…"

"You should have told me."

"You were asleep! You fell asleep and left me to struggle to the basement for blood!" Damon hit back and Stefan gave a small frown. "I could barely walk from the amount you took and Mike cornered me down there."

Stefan's whole body seemed to sag and he sighed.

"They're gone now. For good. Now we can get back to normal." Damon soothed and ran his hand through Stefan's hair. "Whatever normal is with the new changes."

Stefan looked at him and gave a sad, tired nod. Damon leaned into his face and rubbed their noses together and Stefan responded and held him back.

"Join with me." Damon whispered in his ear and Stefan felt his cheeks blush.

He nodded and Damon dragged him over to their couch by the fire. Finally now their houseguests were gone, he was going to reclaim all of their spaces. They'd scent them all, every room, every floor.

He lay Stefan down and climbed on top of him as they relaxed against each other. They began to kiss, gently and lovingly at first but building up to release all of the tension and strain they'd been under to wild passionate kisses. They bit at each other's lips and growled possessively as Damon slid his arms over Stefan's body and rubbed against him. Stefan made a few bites and drank from him as Damon groped at his body, enjoying the material between them for once. Stefan chuckled and licked at his bites, enjoying the playful aspect to his touch. Damon slid his hand down and rubbed over Stefan's groin through his jeans, making him hum and tilt upwards. He was hard quickly and Damon stroked his fingers along his concealed erection as he kissed around Stefan's collarbone, opening his shirt with his face and teeth. Stefan pulled on Damon's hair and writhed against him in encouragement.

_Love_

_Love_

_Passion, want,want to fill your belly Stefan,_

Stefan gyrated in response and Damon moved down to undo Stefan's jeans finally, sniffing his stomach as usual and licking there. Stefan mewled and purred, when the door knocked and they paused.

_Ignore it!_

Damon gave a growl and buried his face in Stefan's tummy, rubbing his scent there and Stefan channelled agreement, but the door knocked again insistently. Damon growled again and Stefan huffed in annoyance.

"Stefan? Damon?" Bonnie's voice and they both paused.

It could be important. Maybe Bonnie knew something more. Damon looked at him and nodded, standing up to answer the door as Stefan did his jeans back up and squeezed his erection, trying to make it stand down. Damon looked to him just before he opened the door and Stefan sat up and ran his hands through his hair nodding that he was ready.

Damon opened the door and Bonnie looked relieved.

"Sabrina." Damon said in greeting and she walked in sighing.

"Thank god, I thought something was wrong." She advised and smiled at Stefan in greeting.

"Why?" Stefan asked.

"Tyler killed Michelle." She said and they both bristled in surprise.

"She's dead?" Stefan repeated and looked to Damon.

"She went into her full heat and attacked Caroline to get to Tyler. Tyler had no choice."

"Well, good one Lockwood." Damon whistled and she frowned at him.

"He had no choice. Michelle was wild, like an animal and she could partially shift."

"What?" Stefan stood up and Damon walked over to him and kissed the side of his neck comfortingly.

"Care said that she had glowing gold eyes and she had her teeth."

"Nothing else?" Stefan enquired.

"What else does she need? One nip and we're dog food." Damon commented and Stefan nodded and shivered slightly.

Damon slid his arm around his waist.

"Where are the others?" Bonnie looked around noticing their absence.

"Gone finally. We gave them the heave ho." Damon smirked.

"Why?"

"We hoped that if they got away from here the spell might not work." Stefan explained.

"And all of their heat nonsense was driving us crazy. Well, I guess we don't have to worry about it anymore. Bitch is dead so the hounds can scatter back home un-drained of their energy." As Damon spoke he kissed the side of Stefan's head and sniffed his hair behind his ear affectionately, nuzzling.

"We don't know that."

"It seems too simple." Stefan said and Bonnie nodded.

"Well, if it is over and they are gone, it'll be good timing." Bonnie swallowed and held herself nervously.

"Why?" Stefan asked, closing his eyes in comfort as Damon continued to nuzzle him.

"Elena called Klaus about our hybrid head."

"What?!" Damon pulled back from Stefan in horror and growled at her. "What was she thinking? He'll come here!"

"It's the only thing she could do. We have no idea who's responsible and if he thinks we're involved…" She began to defend.

"Then he'll kill all of us." Stefan finished and reached out to rub Damon's back soothingly.

Damon turned to him, fear evident in his face and he pulled Stefan to him as he breathed like he was hyperventilating.

_No, no, no_

_We'll be ok. We just have to cooperate with him Damon._

_No, Stefan no! Let's leave, now. I can't let him near you again. I can't!_

Stefan pulled Damon's face to his and kissed him consolingly, rubbing their noses together until Damon was able to take a full breath.

"He's coming to Elena now. Maybe we should all be there." Bonnie said quietly, not wanting to disturb their tender moment.

Stefan looked to her and nodded.

"Yeah." He agreed and Damon exhaled feeling scared and sat down behind him, putting his head in his hands.

Bonnie frowned as she observed how distressed he was. She couldn't recall ever seeing Damon so afraid before. She hadn't been told the whole story of what had happened to them once Stefan had had his humanity turned off – only that it had been terrible and it had taken months of them fighting when they came home before they were acting normally again. That's what had made their anniversary this year so special for them and everyone had respected that.

"We, uh, we'll be right behind you." Stefan advised and she smiled and nodded.

She began to leave when she heard Stefan grunt as though he was in pain. She turned back in surprise. Stefan was holding his stomach and wincing.

"You ok?" She asked and turned back to him and he nodded giving her an unsure smile, when he grunted again and squeezed his eyes closed.

She walked towards him.

"Stefan?"

"Just, feel a little cramp that's all. I'll be fine."

Bonnie turned to look at Damon and his lack of response to Stefan's discomfort when she realised he was zoning out again. Fear prickled up her arms in warning. Damon was staring straight ahead and not blinking. Stefan grunted and seemed to bend over slightly and she reached to hold him and support him, scared to draw his attention to Damon right now as he was already in distress.

_Damon? Hurts._

When Damon didn't channel back, Stefan turned to look over at him and gasped.

"Damon?" He cried and Bonnie cooed at him.

"He'll be ok. It seems to last only a minute." She said and he held her shoulders as he tried to breathe through his discomfort.

"You're ok, just breathe." She cooed and slid one arm around his back soothingly, while she replaced his hand on his abdomen and rubbed there to help.

As soon as she touched his stomach she jolted. He looked at her confused and she took a deep breath.

"What?" He mumbled and she chewed her lip and closed her eyes like she'd been practising all day.

Stefan wasn't an element. He wasn't plant life or earth, water, air or fire. If he was human then he'd be mostly made up of water like humans were, but he was a vampire, therefore he didn't need to consume and hold water to survive and yet…There was something inside of him that couldn't be there, that reached out to her fingertips as she held him.

"The spell." She mumbled and opened her eyes again. "Elena was right."

"What?" He frowned and seemed to relax a little.

His cramps were abating and he stood up straight again as he looked to her.

"We thought the spell would end because there was no female, but we were wrong." She gulped.

Damon exhaled loudly and they both turned to look at him. He blinked hard and looked over at them a little disorientated. She finally clicked as to what was happening.

"We've been wrong from the start. The wolves weren't the sole target. It's you two. It has to be. You've been evolving whilst the wolves have been entering their heat."

"So?" Stefan said and Damon rubbed his face and stood, coming over to them.

"Don't you see? Their bodies are built for this kind of spell. Mating is a primal urge and they are alive and able to procreate, but your bodies are dead and you're both male – which makes that impossible."

"What are you babbling about?" Damon grumbled.

"Your evolving was a result of the spell. Your bodies had to change to allow it work on you. Every time your body changes, Damon zones out." She pointed out and Stefan and Damon looked to each other.

"I don't zone out." Damon defended.

"Yes you do." Stefan corrected him and Damon frowned.

"It must be because you share a soul. You are affected by the changes pulling you both to develop separately. It's putting a strain on Damon's soul, making him zone out while you change." She explained and Stefan exhaled in fear.

"What'll happen?" Stefan looked back her desperately.

"I think it'll stop once you've finished your transformation. I mean, he seems ok now." She hinted towards Damon's stereotypical scowl appearing.

"So what are you saying? That we are alive or something now? What's the transformation bullshit?" Damon huffed.

Stefan held himself and Damon came up behind him and kissed the back of his neck.

"No, that's impossible, you're still vampires mostly, but…" She struggled, finding it hard to believe.

"But…" Damon drawled impatiently.

"I think Stefan is pregnant."


	17. Chapter 17

Just a short one you lucky lot!

X

Chapter 17 BF

"What?!" Stefan gasped and Bonnie stuttered trying to be more precise.

"Maybe not pregnant yet, it just feels as though it's possible. You're fertile Stefan and there's something inside of you that feels alive. It could just be a growing reproductive system to carry life."

"Big fucking difference Bonnie!" Damon growled in outrage.

Stefan gaped and choked in terror, his eyes widening and she tried to explain further.

"I can feel it in you. There's life where it shouldn't be." She placed her hand on his stomach and he flinched in surprise.

"There's life in here." She said worriedly and Damon's eyes widened.

Stefan choked for a second and held his stomach.

"I…" He stumbled and she nodded confidently.

Damon panted and looked at Stefan as though he was some kind of miracle. Stefan turned to him distressed.

"You're…" Damon began but didn't know how to finish.

"In heat and fertile." Bonnie confirmed. "I don't know how it's possible."

Damon gave a smile that displayed his simultaneous awe and amazement but Stefan began to hyperventilate in terror.

"But, I'm a guy!" Stefan turned back to her. "I can't do that!"

"I'm sorry, I don't know how either…" She grieved for him, for his obvious distress and he shook his head.

"No…this isn't happening!" He choked and Damon slid an arm around his waist and scented the back of his neck to calm him.

Normally such a movement would have calmed him but all he could feel was fear and disbelief. What was he turning into? Some kind of monster? A woman? Something else in between? He panicked and pushed Damon from him. Damon fell back in surprise and frowned.

"No! No, don't touch me!" He warned, growling and Bonnie took a step back as he vibrated.

"Stefan, stay calm…we can figure it out…"

"What have you done to me?!" He shouted at Damon and Damon opened his mouth speechless and hurt. "What have you done? You let this happen!" He turned on Bonnie now and his vampire face came forward aggressively.

"Stefan I'm so sorry..." She began to weep for him and in fear of him and he growled as tears ran down his face.

"Stop it now!" He shouted and Bonnie moved backwards, colliding with a side table as she looked to Damon in fear.

Damon reached out to touch Stefan again and Stefan snapped his fangs at him in rage.

_Stefan calm down, everything's going to be ok._

_This is your fault, you're always on me, inside of me! You've made this happen!_

Damon was speared by his words but he could see Stefan was losing control and he might hurt himself or others unless he calmed down. He straightened his expression and took a deep breath.

_Calm down now._

"Stay away from me you bastard!" Stefan went into a defence attack stance and Damon stepped nearer, trying to figure out how to either calm him down or disable him so Bonnie could get away unharmed.

Bonnie stepped back again and Stefan looked at her angrily.

"Fix me!" He barked and she looked to Damon again for aid.

"Stefan!" Damon growled now and Stefan ignored him and moved after Bonnie as she turned and ran towards the door.

Damon moved to catch him and bit into the back of his neck, pulling him backwards by his skin. Stefan yelled in pain and surprise and moved back with him as Damon growled and clamped his teeth down. Quickly Stefan's resistance faded as he crumpled and Damon forced them down onto their hands and knees.

_Calm down!_

Damon channelled, not removing his hold on his neck for a second and gradually Stefan breathed and calmed down under the hold, hanging his head down towards the floor and whining brokenly. Slowly Damon released his skin and licked over the wound gently as Stefan began to weep and shiver.

_It's going to be ok little blood machine. I promise._

Damon leaned over him, sliding his arms around Stefan's waist as Stefan relinquished his tears into the carpet. Damon felt his heart burn and squeeze at the same time. Stefan was fertile. It made so much sense now. Their bodies had been evolving so that they could mate like the wolves – which meant, they could conceive. He couldn't quite get his head around it right now. All that mattered was that Stefan was terrified and angry. He had to console and protect him until they understood how to make this all go away.

He scented Stefan's neck and shoulder as he made reassuring noises and humming, until Stefan seemed to calm. They sank onto the floor and Stefan curled up into foetal position. Damon wrapped himself around him and held him, scenting him until Stefan fell asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jeremy sighed and slid his cell phone back in his pocket. Something was going down at home and he knew it. Elena's texts were always a little more affectionate when she was trying to keep him away to protect him and he just knew she was doing that right now. Matt looked over at his expression as he brought some dirty glasses back to the bar.

"You ok Jer?"

"Yeah." He gave a tight smile and Matt raised his eyebrows, not believing him for a second. "It's just Elena. Wants me to hang with you tonight after my shift."

"She ok?" Matt paused and leaned against the bar enquiringly.

"I don't know."

"Maybe it's a donation." Matt suggested and Jeremy crossed his arms and chewed his lip.

He wanted to stop all of that. He'd tried to catch whoever was collecting donations a few times but they were too fast and Elena was too good at hiding when they were going to happen. He shook his head worried.

"You know, she's just trying to protect you." Matt sympathised.

"When's she going to realise I'm not a little kid anymore? Since Jenna's been gone…it's just been us and we've been fine. I don't need her to protect me anymore. We need to be together on this kind of stuff."

"I know man, but what can we do against a hybrid?"

They both huffed and tensed in admittance of that.

"She'll call if she needs you." Matt gave a smile. "Besides she's got vampire protection and Bonnie. Hell maybe we got the better end of the deal. Ignorance is bliss, man." Matt joked and Jeremy gave a small smile.

A couple came into the Grill, stumbling slightly and Matt looked to Jer and huffed, rolling his eyes.

"Great, more afternoon drinkers." He sighed and Jer smirked and moved to attend them as they stopped and leaned on the bar, looking around.

"Can I help you?" Jeremy asked and they looked to him, pupils dilated and sweating as though they were high.

He frowned and leaned forward.

"Listen guys, this is a family establishment ok? If you're on something, I'll have to ask you to leave." He said politely and both looked to each other for a few seconds, ignoring him.

Definitely high. He sighed and looked over at Matt in silent communication. Matt was about to come over to back him up if necessary when the woman turned to him.

"Salvatore." She said and Jeremy raised his eyebrows.

"We're looking for Stefan and Damon Salvatore. Do you know where we can find them?" The red haired woman continued as her partner squeezed his eyes closed and took a deep breath.

"Uh, yeah." Jeremy beckoned Matt closer.

"How do you know them?" Matt asked and they looked at Matt too, sniffing him almost.

"Please, we need to find them urgently." She panted and Matt and Jer looked to each other. "We're family, you might say." She added and Matt huffed in surprise.

"Monique?" A young brunette women moved from a table and came up to the strangers at the bar and they both whirled around and seemed to almost collapse in relief when they saw her.

"Anne!" The woman sighed. "Thank god!"

The brunette flicked her eyes to Matt and Jeremy, studying them for a second.

"Answer their question. We need to find Stefan and Damon."

Matt looked to Jer again and shrugged.

"They live at the Boarding House about a mile down the end of the road. You can't miss it."

All three nodded appreciatively and embraced, moving to the table Anne had vacated to attend them. Matt turned to Jeremy.

"What the hell was that about?"

"Who knows? Stefan and Damon have more vampire relatives?"

"You think they're vampires?" Matt asked and Jer sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and watched them.

They seemed to be communicating with their partners without much conversation.

"I don't know, but they don't seem normal."

"Who does these days?" Matt retorted and they both chuckled and returned to their jobs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stefan awoke to the sensation of being carried and he opened his eyes and looked up at Damon's face. Damon looked down at him and cooed, licking his cheek gently and he relaxed and snuggled his face into Damon's shoulder. Damon carried him into their bedroom and lay him gently inside the fort. Stefan curled up comfortable and warm and watched as Damon undressed.

There was an unmistakeably sweet scent filling the room and Stefan could almost see the vapour of it coming from Damon's skin. He inhaled deeply and sighed and Damon kissed his nose and scented his throat, climbing beside him and covering them over with the blankets so they were cocooned.

Stefan rolled onto his back as Damon made playful nips and strokes that tickled over his skin and made him smile and chuckle. Damon's mind was channelling such happiness and warmth that it made Stefan's bones melt into the bed beneath him. Stefan began to undress him carefully as he kissed every part of exposed skin and Stefan sighed and purred at every movement.

His mate was so tender, so careful. He was strong and beautiful and he was going to care for him, feed him and give him a strong cub. He smiled and tilted his head back as Damon slid his jeans down and off and kissed and licked around his belly. Stefan mewled and opened his legs wide to draw him between them. Every cell in his body hungered. It wanted Damon's seed, wanted everything he had to give. Stefan made a small whine to indicate his need and flexed his hips and Damon slid up to his face and kissed his mouth.

"God I love you Stefan. You're so beautiful." Damon whispered as he kissed him. "So perfect my little blood machine."

Stefan whined again and gyrated, rubbing his erection against Damon's and Damon gave a growl of desire. He descended back down Stefan's body, licking over his abdomen in one long line and Stefan closed his eyes.

_Going to fill you full. _

Damon growled as he channelled and Stefan whimpered in desire. Damon began to lick at his entrance and Stefan opened his eyes as he tried to shake the urge he was forgetting something important.

_Going to have you till your belly is full of babies Stefan._

His eyes opened wide as he remembered what Bonnie had said. He tensed and jolted and Damon stopped in surprise.

"No…" He whimpered and Damon frowned in confusion. "No, you can't."

Damon grinned devilishly and pulled him by his legs so his entrance was pressing on Damon's sizeable manhood. It looked bigger again, bigger than it had been before and Stefan stared at it in fear. Damon sucked Stefan's member and hummed, believing Stefan to be playing but Stefan began to panic.

No. This wasn't right. He was a man. He couldn't have babies. It wasn't possible. He didn't want this. He whimpered and touched his stomach, feeling the hunger there. Someone had turned his body into some kind of mutation. Something unnatural and monstrous and they wanted to drain the life from him. He pushed at Damon's head, channelling fear and Damon released him from his mouth and looked at him in query.

_No. No!_

Damon still didn't understand and Stefan finally realised. Damon couldn't hear some of his channelling anymore. It had been pulling them away from each other and Damon honestly didn't understand now. He was driven by instinct and what his instincts were telling him was to impregnate his mate. Pure and simple. Stefan shook his head and Damon climbed over him again, trying to scent his face and calm him but Stefan realised how much danger he was in. Damon wasn't thinking like a human right now. He was all animal and he wanted sex.

Stefan pushed him off of him, sending him with a crash to the floor and Damon huffed in pain. Stefan climbed out of the remains of their fort and grabbed his clothes again frantically. Damon sat up with a growl and looked at him, pain in his eyes at the rejection. Stefan felt his body pulled to him and he gritted his teeth to resist it. This was a spell. This wasn't real. He had to keep reminding himself that. Someone was using them like puppets and they couldn't let this happen.

He let out a whine of fear and apology and Damon stood up and faced him.

_Fear._

Stefan channelled and Damon frowned. So he did feel some channelling. Good.

_No sex. Spell Damon._

Damon tilted his head.

_Spell!_

Damon moved to embrace him and Stefan stepped back, shaking his head. Damon growled territorially and Stefan knew he was going to bite on his neck and drag him back into the nest again. He held still and let him step closer, still growling in command, until Damon was just before him.

_I love you._

He channelled and Damon dropped his growling and softened, leaning in to lick Stefan's cheek when Stefan grabbed him and snapped his neck. Damon's body fell to the floor in a heap and Stefan began to sob. He leaned down and lifted him, kissing his face in remorse as he tried to figure out what to do next. He felt so alone.

He carried Damon down to the cellar and was surprised to find a mattress in there. He sobbed in grief every step of the way as he lay Damon gently down on it.

"I'll fix it." He whispered and kissed Damon's mouth. "Not going to let them."

Words were becoming harder to say and he knew why. The animal part of his brain was now reacting. Even his neck ached where he'd broken Damon's and he rubbed at it in fear. He was just lucky that he hadn't broken his own neck as he'd done it to his mate, his actual soul mate. Perhaps now that their bodies were so different, it had separated them a little so that hurting one wouldn't have the same impact on the other.

He sighed unhappily, fighting his body's urge to stay and scent his mate, look after him. He shook his head and dragged himself out of the room, bolting the door closed behind him before sliding down the wall and bursting into tears. He howled and the animal mate inside of him screamed at him to do something. He had to think like a human a little longer to get help. He staggered to his feet and called Alaric. His cell wrang out and he tried to focus on who else could help.

"Help me." He whispered to the air. "Someone."

There was a knock at the door upstairs and he pulled himself away and tried to breathe and act normally. His stomach was burning in need to be penetrated and he held it as he struggled to the door.

"Stefan! Are you ok?" It was Nathan.

Great.

"What are you doing here?" He almost whined and Nathan frowned and looked at him from head to toe in concern.

"What's happened? Are you ok?"

"No." He whimpered and felt faint.

Nathan caught him as he wobbled and helped him walk to the couch. Stefan sat back and closed his eyes for a second.

"You shouldn't be here." He mumbled.

"I had to. I've lost Mike."

Stefan opened his eyes.

"What?"

"Something happened. I don't know. He was kissing me but then he just flipped out and ran off." Nathan looked unsettled as though he'd had just a bad day as Stefan. "I thought he might come back here, because of…"

"Damon." Stefan guessed.

"Where is he?"

Stefan swallowed crippling guilt and tears and Nathan frowned.

"Stefan?" He prompted gently.

"The spell wasn't for you." Stefan mumbled and wiped sweat from his forehead. "It was a trap for us."

"What? I thought the wolves…"

"No." Stefan sighed and looked to him. "I told you we were mated. Well, it makes us very different and there have been people who've tried to kidnap us before."

"What?" Nathan gasped.

"Drawing you guys here was just a consequence of the trap for us. We've been in heat while you've been here and now…" Stefan swallowed and held his stomach. "Now it's happening."

"That's what your smell is. You're…you are in heat." Nathan looked at him with wide eyes. "But you're…"

"A man. Apparently magic can change that." Stefan growled grieved.

"No, you're still a man Stefan. I can smell it, you're just cooking something else inside." Nathan inhaled deeply and his pupils dilated.

"You can smell it?"

"Yeah." Nathan liked his lips and Stefan tensed, realising how stupid it was to have any of the wolves here right now.

Nathan stood up abruptly and shook himself off, thinking.

"What do we do?" He turned and looked down at him. "How do I stop this?"

"I don't know." Stefan sighed. "Save yourself. You might still be able to run."

"Where is Damon, why isn't he protecting you?" Nathan growled slightly.

"He's…he's not himself. I had to lock him in the basement." Stefan hung his head.

"We're going to figure this out." Nathan said with conviction. "Where are your friends?"

Stefan blinked trying to clear his head.

"Stefan, stay focussed ok?" Nathan cooed and Stefan nodded. "Let's find the professor."

"I called Rick. It's ringing out." Stefan sounded so defeated and it made Nathan's stomach tighten.

"Ok, let's figure as much as we can about what might happen to you."

"How?" Stefan snorted.

"Get your friends over here. Maybe they can help us dig up something in your huge library downstairs." Nathan suggested and Stefan looked to him and saw his logic. "I'll fill you in on any wolf details I know, but I've not had a mate before. There aren't many women in my pack."

Stefan growled again in anger at being referred to as female and Nathan frowned in apology.

"Hey, you are Stefan Salvatore ok? No magic can morph you into anyone else. Whatever's going on, we can undo it."

Stefan nodded, desperate to believe his words and stood up with him.

"Ok." Nathan nodded and led the way to the library while Stefan pulled his cell out and tried to call Bonnie.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 BF

Bonnie banged on Alaric 's door urgently. She wasn't sure who else to turn too right now. She'd never Stefan quite so scared. She couldn't blame him really. How would she feel if she was told she was suddenly becoming some weird kind of third gender? She shuddered at the thought and what it could mean. Stefan was dead. His body wasn't capable of growing a foetus even if they did want to. It just wasn't possible. He may be pregnant or fertile or whatever right now, but it couldn't progress. Perhaps that was the point of the spell.

She leaned her forehead on the door to Alaric's apartment as she thought it through. A pregnancy that couldn't be, a body that couldn't see it through to term – it would be easy to harness that kind of energy. There was nothing stronger than new life. If Stefan did have a foetus inside of him or if he was soon too, then it would have to be removed somehow or it would kill him. She felt her chest tighten in pain for him. He didn't want this already. He'd made that abundantly clear in his reaction, but to be told that even if he did want it, he couldn't keep it alive, was simply heart-breaking.

Something in her mind clicked suddenly.

"Oh my god." She whispered to herself.

That thing that had been in her nightmare, the thing that was making the witches on the other side afraid. It wasn't a witch giving their power to the coven at all. No. It was something trying to come back across. Whatever it was, it wanted to live again and now she realised how it intended to do that.

She heard a grumbling sound from inside the apartment and she frowned and called out for Rick again.

"Bonnie!" She heard a muffled cry and she began trying to push the door in. "It's stuck!" She called hopeless.

She rammed into a few times like she'd seen on television, getting a few bruises for good measure and holding herself hissing before she realised she needed help. If she had her powers she could simply unlock the damn door. She stamped her foot in frustration. She hated feeling so vulnerable and naked without her powers. Then she had a thought. The door was made of wood. It was an element.

She placed her hands flat on its surface and concentrated. She inhaled deeply as she felt herself become part of the wood, it was almost all consuming and she struggled not to panic. All around her there were tiny insects moving around, making their way around the inner circles of the wood. Still life, even in an old door. It was amazing. There was life everywhere, even where you wouldn't expect it.

She inhaled deeply and suddenly she was going through the life of the tree, the manufacture of the door, right back to the forest where it had been cut and had grown so peacefully. She could hear the birds and other wildlife around her, but what to do with this now? What could she use this power for? She focussed her mind on trying to emerge from the wood once more and into the apartment. It was difficult and she found herself feeling squeezed and a little suffocated but before she knew it she was through the other side and into Alaric's apartment, human again. She gasped and clutched at her chest catching her breath and looked behind her at the door in amazement. Had she really just done that? She'd walked through the door, right through its spirit and came out the other side.

"What the..?" Rick watched her wide eyed as she turned back to him. "How did you do that?"

"I have no idea." She smiled despite it and he chuckled.

She broke into a chuckle too, full of elation when she realised he was bound at his ankles and wrists. She frowned and ran over to him, untying him as he described what had happened with Charisma.

"I should have known." She said irritated as she helped him stand and stretch his legs.

"Hey, she fooled me." He consoled.

"I think I know what the big spell is for."

"What?"

"I touched Stefan earlier and I felt life growing inside of him."

"What?!" He said stunned and she nodded.

"I don't know if it's a baby or if it's the spell making him grow a reproductive system in there but whatever it is, he's been primed for carrying life."

"Jesus, how did he take that?" Rick ran his hands through his hair.

"Not well." She said and he nodded in understanding.

"And Damon?"

"He seemed happy almost. God, I don't know. They are acting so strange lately. If they are being kicked into some kind of animal instinct Damon would be happy because he'd have a role to perform."

"What do we do? We can't just leave it to happen this time Bonnie."

"I know. I think what the coven are doing is planning to use the energy from new life growing in him to birth something from the other side across."

"Birth something?"

"Yeah. There's a very thin line between being born and dying. If they could harness the energy of life being created, maybe they could use it to passageway something from the other side here."

"As an infant? Are we talking Damian here? 666 kinda stuff?"

"No. I don't know, but a spell like that would be hugely dangerous for everyone. It could tear the fabric separating us from the other side, not to mention Stefan's body."

"He couldn't keep it somehow?"

"No. He's a man and he's a dead man. No matter what they changed inside to allow this to happen, there's no escaping his outward biology."

"You mean because he has…" He filtered off feeling embarrassed.

"Anything that would grow in there, would have to be cut out before it ran out of room in him. A vampire body doesn't grow and change. It wouldn't stretch as it grew." She said gravely.

"Jesus." Rick rubbed his face. "Poor Stefan."

"I know." She agreed. "They've been through so much."

"Yeah and Charisma followed them here from Chicago."

"Chicago?"

"Yeah. I'm guessing you haven't heard the full story huh?"

"No, Elena keeps their trust."

"This has to stay between us Bonnie. They'd feel so vulnerable if everyone knew." He advised and offered her a chair.

They sat down and he described Damon's account of being kidnapped and experimented on in Chicago. Bonnie felt like vomiting a few times and he had to get her a stiff drink to continue.

"She used Damon's blood as a catalyst for the spell and it led his bloodline right here. So the wolves are Damon's descendants from his human life somehow."

"That's what I don't get, surely if the Salvatore's had the wolf gene in them, once they became vampires and killed people, wouldn't they become hybrids like Klaus?" He posed and she chewed her lip.

"As far as I understand it, any werewolves that Klaus tried to turn died unless they had Elena's blood."

"But it does take killing someone to trigger the wolf aspect in the first place." Rick added as they tried to figure it out. "Could becoming a vampire first, have changed everything for them?"

"It can't just be that. If that was the case then all wolves would be related to them."

"No…" Rick corrected and held out his finger as he went to retrieve Isobel's book again. "According to Isobel's research, there are many different bloodlines and even kinds of werewolves like with any species. Some are naturally more aggressive than others, bigger or coloured differently."

"So, if the Salvatore's did have the wolf gene, it was just a particular group of them."

"Weren't most of their family killed in the Civil War or by…Stefan?" Rick hazarded a guess and Bonnie nodded.

"It could explain why there are so few of their bloodline around then, so few wolves. If their line was almost extinguished."

"If only we knew what was so special about their wolf line."

"So we are thinking they are wolves then?" Rick reiterated and she shrugged.

"Maybe like you said, if you're turned before you spark the wolf gene, you become this third type of vampire able to still mate like a wolf does. Generally in nature you can't be both things."

"Like you can't be a witch and a vampire."

"Exactly. So if they didn't trigger the curse, maybe that's why they are the way they are." She hypothesized.

"There's a whole of conjecture here." Rick sighed and she nodded.

"Wait." She frowned and opened the book again, going back to same image they'd been over and over a hundred times. "What of the werewolves that are in partial shift in this picture aren't wolves at all?"

"What do you mean? I thought Caroline said that Michelle did partially turn."

"Apparently, but what if this image is of people like Stefan and Damon. What if these people are mated vampires and the mating ritual that's happening is releasing their wolf aspects." Her eyes widened.

"It's awakening their inner wolf?"

"God." She stood up and started pacing.

"What would that even make them anymore?"

"That's why Stefan is fertile. If his insides are awakening the wolf part, the wolf in him is going into heat because of the spell." She almost slapped her forehead in realisation.

"Charisma kept saying it was their destiny. That they were made for purpose. She said the rest of the bloodline had to be in place before Klaus arrived."

"What the hell does he want? Who is he trying to resurrect?!" Bonnie fumed and pulled her cell out. "She's not getting away so easily!"

Rick watched her pace anxiously.

"Ty, Charisma was lying, she is behind the spell. She's trying to run. Find her and bring her back to Rick's."

She nodded as Tyler swore he'd hunt her down.

"Now what?"

"We get some god damn answers!" Bonnie slammed her hand on the table and he couldn't hide his smile of admiration for this young feisty girl who'd become a woman over the past few months.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tyler put his cell phone in his pocket and nodded to Caroline as she dialled her mom's number.

"Mom, that bitchy professor lady is behind what's happening with the wolves after all. Can you set up a road block around the town? She's trying to head out. It'll buy us some time." Caroline nodded and gave Tyler a positive sign.

"Good one Liz." He said in relief.

They weren't sure what kind of head start she'd have but he was going to catch her and drag her back if it killed him. She was the reason an innocent young wolf was dead and she was going to pay for it. He'd lain Michelle to rest with as much dignity as he could in the cemetery and now they could take the back roads. If he were someone trying to escape unnoticed, that's where he would go.

"Moms running her plates too. She had to register her car for the conference so she's got deputies out on patrol."

"Fantastic." She smiled. "Let's go."

There was a rustling sound from within the forest nearby and it stopped them both short as they listened.

"Did you hear that?" Caroline tucked her hair behind her ears as she tuned in and he nodded and motioned for her to be silent as he crept further towards the location of the sound.

His hybrid hearing was a little better than hers. As he approached he smelled a familiar fragrance and for a second he stopped in his tracks in fear.

"Stay back." He whispered to Caroline and he ventured forward and pulled some long weeds aside.

Caroline heard a cry of fear and she was by Tyler side in a flash.

"Mike?" Tyler gasped, looking down at the small wolf lying on the ground, recoiling and hiding his face.

He was covered in mud and he was naked.

"Mike what the hell happened to you?" Tyler reached down and then he smelled it. "Shit!"

"What?" Caroline frowned.

"He's…he's in heat too. Just like Michelle was." He said strained and her eyes widened.

"But he's a guy!" She pointed out and Tyler shook his head and swallowed as though the very act was difficult for him.

"I don't know how, but he is. Trust me. The dirt is dampening it down a bit but he's covered in that same fluid she released."

"I thought that was just because she was turned on." She commented and he sighed exasperated.

"Care will you just go to the car and grab me a blanket from the back? We can't leave him here."

"Ok." She said and dashed back, while Tyler tried to coo to Mike who was terrified.

"Mike, I won't touch you ok? I'll take you somewhere safe." Tyler tried to hold his breath as the scent got stronger.

God he smelled edible. Tyler was straight and sure of it but he had to admit that Mike's smell and the way he was writhing, did make him aroused. He could easily undo his jeans and bend Mike over right here in the middle of the woods.

"Christ." He panted and bit his lip.

Mike wasn't cooperating much. Every time Tyler touched his skin he whimpered and recoiled. Tyler didn't want to grab him and make him even more afraid. He'd failed one of his wolves already. He had to protect this one. He tried to think of what to say.

"Mike, I can take you back to the Boarding House. You wanna see Damon yeah?" It was all he could think of.

He knew Mike was attracted to Damon and so perhaps in this state that attraction would still prove to be useful. Mike seemed to calm and look up at him finally.

"Yeah, we'll take you to see Damon. Ok?"

"Damon." Mike mumbled and allowed Tyler to help him up.

Caroline appeared and draped a blanket around his shoulders, rubbing him to keep him warm as they went back to the car.

"I hope we haven't lost her." Caroline sighed as they got Mike comfortable, lying down in the back seat.

"We'll find her. I'm not letting him down though." Tyler said and she nodded.

"So much for the spell not working anymore." She said as they sped off in search.

Mike whimpered as they drove and Caroline tried to talk to him soothingly to calm him. Tyler scanned the roads, driving a lot faster than was allowed but he wanted that bitch. Seeing Mike reduced to the state was fuelling him even more.

Caroline's cell phone went and she answered.

"Mom? Fantastic! Hold her there. We'll be there in two minutes!"

"She got her?" He looked at her full of adrenaline and she grinned.

"At the turning on third." She directed and he slammed his foot down on the accelerator.

Two squad cars were blocking the road and they both jumped out and ran up. Charisma was handcuffed and scowling, her mouth taped shut. Caroline ran to her mom and Tyler raised his eyebrows at the duct tape.

"Just in case she went all witch on us." Liz explained and Tyler chuckled.

"Are you ok?" Caroline asked her mom and she nodded.

"She's definitely behind it?" Liz asked her and Caroline nodded. "Ok, she's all yours. I'll impound her car search it. We'll let you know if we find anything."

"Ok." Caroline smiled and turned back to Tyler who was growling threats into Charisma's ear.

"You picked the wrong people to mess with." He growled and Caroline touched his shoulder to calm him.

"Ty, don't waste your energy. There'll be plenty of time once Bonnie's through with her."

Charisma snorted and rolled her eyes as they dragged her towards the car. Mike sat up in confusion and Tyler scratched his head.

"Shit."

He'd forgotten their extra passenger.

"Do you that?" He sneered in her ear. "Do you see what you've done to him? He's terrified and he doesn't know what's happening to him."

Charisma stared at the state of Mike.

"Thought you could set off a bomb and not stick around to see the consequences huh? Wrong. You'll get a front row set." He advised and moved her around, roughly pushing her into the boot of the car and slamming it down.

They looked at each other and nodded, getting back in the car and comforting the now whimpering Mike again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elena paced, feeling more and more nauseous the longer she looked at the clock. She had no idea how far away Klaus had been when she called him, so she had no idea how long he'd take to get there. Her whole body was itching with apprehension. She sat down in the lounge and tried to turn some TV. on to distract her, to no avail.

Finally there was a knock at the door and she jumped up, wringing her hands together. She walked over, trying to stay calm and opened the door. The sight of him still made the hairs on her arms stand on end, even when he was smiling. Hell, especially when he was smiling and looked harmless.

"Good evening Ms Gilbert." His thick English accent enunciated and she tried to give an uncomfortable smile back. "May I come in?" He raised one eyebrow almost seductively and she hesitated.

He chuckled and leaned against the doorframe.

"Quite right. I wouldn't invite me in either. Still it does offer us a small problem with discussing our dilemma here." He pointed out and she took a deep breath and stepped out onto the porch with him.

He smiled at her impressed. He always seemed to have a twinkle in his eyes every time she did something that he wasn't expecting. It was like being an insect under a microscope – an experiment.

"Thank you for coming." She said formally and he chuckled again.

"Indeed. What a situation we have here." He began to walk around her predatorily. "Now I'm told by young Tyler that my weekly donations were causing you some health problems."

"No, I…I'm fine." She said and he studied her.

"So you don't wish to absolve our little agreement then?"

"No!" She said emphatically and he smirked.

"Still protecting their former loves of your life I see. And where would they be?" He stopped circling in front of her and she held his eyes confidently.

"They're not here."

"I would have expected at least a little ambush. A small defence of your honour, but then again once they're mated they get a little insular and selfish don't they. Nothing matters but their mate. The world could come crumbling down around them and they wouldn't care." There was bitterness to his voice that she'd never heard before and she frowned at him.

"In any case, I'm sure I'll see them soon."

"You promised not to…"

"Oh I remember our agreement Ms Gilbert. Perhaps I just want to check on them. After all, I've known Stefan a long time, you forget. We used to be friends." He was toying with her and she knew it.

She had to keep him on point.

"Don't you want to see your hybrid?" She said curtly and he nodded as though he wasn't entirely that interested.

She moved to the side of the porch and pushed the box over to him. He bent down and picked up the box, opening it and freezing before the sellotape was removed.

"What?" She frowned and he seemed to sniff around the edges.

"Stefan." He said and she realised Stefan had taped the box back up.

"He taped it back up for me. He was with me when it arrived." Her heart sped up and Klaus narrowed his eyes at her, continuing to sniff around the box.

He paused again and his eyes widened. She watched as he tore the flaps open and pulled the head out by its hair. She held herself and turned her back. It was so gruesome. Thankfully at this time in the evening everyone was inside eating their dinner and wouldn't see what was transpiring on their neighbours' porch.

Klaus put the head back in the box and dropped it onto the floor again and she turned back to him. He looked deep in thought as though he'd learned something from the box or head that had eluded the rest of them.

"Pack your things." He commanded, not looking at her and she frowned ay him in surprise.

"What are you..?"

"I said pack your things, everything you can't bear to leave behind. It's time we relocated."

"Relocated? Wait!" She stepped towards him. "Please I can't leave. My brother…" She stuttered and he looked at her sternly. "You promised we could all live our lives in peace without any interference from you. That was the deal!" She cried and he huffed.

"Ms Gilbert…Elena," He corrected, "You are precious to me in more ways than you could imagine and right now, someone was evidently intent on making sure that I came here in response to this incident. So pack your things now." He leaned into her menacingly.

She felt her throat tighten in fear.

"No." She said.

"Excuse me?" He said.

"No. I'm not running. You shouldn't run either. You ran for hundreds of years and your father still caught up with you. Why are you still running?" She challenged and his nostrils flared in anger.

"You dare to question me?! To assume you know anything about me!" He growled and she moved back from him.

"If there is someone here hunting you, they can't be stronger than you right?" She pushed and he gritted his teeth and turned away in frustration. "I mean, you're immortal aren't you?"

She had to think quickly or she was going to find herself bound and gagged in the back of his trunk. She could wake up anywhere and she'd never get back hoe again. Never see her friends or Jeremy. Jeremy had lost enough people in his life. She had to fight to stay here.

"You being brought here might not be a coincidence." She blurted and he turned around, anger still evident in his expression. "There's a spell happening here that's been drawing wolves."

"What are you talking about?"

"We found out that there's a coven of witches drawing wolves here to mate so that they can harness their energy for a bigger spell."

He frowned at her as she tried to explain.

"We don't know what they're trying to do but it's making the wolves go into heat and one of them partially shifted without the moon." She continued.

"That's impossible!" He was almost laughing at how ridiculous that was. "Only hybrids can control when they shift."

"Well, one of them did and she wasn't a hybrid. Tyler had to kill her."

"Strange it didn't cross Tyler's mind to alert me to the fact that the town was suddenly overcome by werewolves." He growled and she held tight in fear for Tyler.

He paced for a minute or two thinking as she prayed that he'd see some kind of connection or at least want to investigate it like Tyler had said. He stopped at looked to her.

"Come." He commanded and grabbed her wrist, pulling her with him as he moved to her car.

"No, wait please! Please, what if there's something bigger happening?" She cried, trying to reason with him and he threw her into the passenger side as tears began to roll down her cheeks.

He slammed into gear and roared off of her driveway, ignoring her when she tried to plead with him to stop and turn around. He didn't care it seemed. Tyler was wrong. He didn't care about the other wolves at all. All he cared about was himself and his need for her blood.

They drove, casting dirt up off of the road, passing by Mystic Falls and she wept and said goodbye to everything she had ever known and would probably never see again, when they passed a car that for some reason had Klaus hitting the breaks and panting. She cried out in surprise and gasped at the severity of the manoeuvre and looked at him. He was frowning and seemed to be deliberating with himself as he stared ahead at the exit of the town.

She knew better than to speak as he made up his mind. He looked at her, his eyes wide and unblinking.

"You said a coven? They must be using a witch here to do the groundwork."

She nodded immediately.

"This witch is still here?"

"Yes."

"Where?" He barked and she whimpered.

"Tyler and Caroline are taking her to Rick's to question her."

"Lead the way." He said and started the car up again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nathan pulled books off of the shelf half hazardly as Stefan wilted into the sofa.

"Hold on Stefan ok?" He said and Stefan blinked hard and tried to wipe more sweat from his forehead.

"What's going to happen?" Stefan asked. "What happens in heat?"

"You're going to be ok." Nathan said as he tried ignoring the direct question.

"Nathan. What's going to happen to me?" Stefan said again and Nathan looked at him anxiously.

"Normally, there's a fever and it makes you disorientated. Everything is heightened – all smells, tastes, sensations."

"Then?"

"Then cramps and a longing for…"

"For what?"

"A partner." Nathan mumbled and blushed. "You're going to feel really aroused. You just have to keep your head focussed ok?"

"Oh god." Stefan mumbled.

He already felt aroused and the longer his body was twitching and flushed the more he wanted someone to lick him and soothe the burning.

"If I let Damon have me…will it be like normal?" He asked and looked at him again and Nathan squeezed his eyes closed.

"Wolf mating's a little different from normal."

"In what way?" Stefan sat forward.

"Well for starters, it takes a few days."

"A few days?!" Stefan gasped.

"During that time, both wolves are normally…in constant need to touch each other and stuff." He blushed. "Then when the optimum time comes for fertilisation, they…"

"What?" Stefan stared at him wide eyed and in fear.

"Stefan, Damon isn't a wolf ok? So it's probably going to be the same as normal for you both."

"What happens?" Stefan stood up, shivering now and Nathan looked pained. "Nathan, just tell me."

"The bond is sealed by a bite to the neck, where your shoulder meets and then you get stuck together while the sperm travels to the egg."

Stefan sucked in a breath. Biting was fine with but getting stuck together? That was just what he had begun to fear! A few times when they'd been making love recently, he'd felt a fear that Damon was growing so large they'd get stuck when he was milking and they wouldn't be able to separate. He began to hyperventilate and Nathan dropped the book he was holding and moved to him, pulling him into a protective hug and cooing to him.

"Stefan this is wolf stuff. You don't need to be scared. Besides, we're going to stop this thing before it happens ok?"

Stefan nodded and pulled back from him, inhaling the lovely scent that Nathan always seemed to carry on his skin. Nathan caught the look of pleasure in his eyes and he stepped away from him and back to the books.

"What's wrong?" Stefan asked perplexed and Nathan shook his head and returned to the research. "I'm sorry." Stefan mumbled.

"It's not your fault. Just sit down and rest." Nathan said gently.

Stefan frowned and sat down again, trying to figure out what he'd done wrong.

After a few minutes his body started to burn again and he winced in discomfort. It seemed to help when Nathan was closer to him, cooled him down a bit so he stood up and went over to him again.

"Anything?" He asked as he inhaled at Nathan's shoulder and was delivered an aroma that helped loosen his loins a little from their struggle.

"Not yet." Nathan was deep in thought.

Stefan inhaled again and found himself pressing his face into his shoulder and rubbing his cheek there. Immediately Nathan tensed and stood bolt upright.

"Stefan." His voice was warning but gentle and Stefan hummed in response as he pressed his nose in further. "Stefan it's just the hormones ok? You're attracted to me pheromones, not me. It's not real."

"What?" Stefan pulled back and blinked groggily.

Nathan turned around to face him, looking torn.

"I wish it was different, but it is what it is. My smell is drawing you in because you're in heat."

"I just wanted…" Stefan began as he looked to Nathan's neck.

"I know, but what about Damon?" Nathan reminded and Stefan frowned.

"What are you trying to say? That I would cheat on him or something?" Stefan said offended and Nathan softened.

"It's just the spell working on you."

Stefan snorted at him and pulled back. Nathan stared him out.

"I'm not…I'm not interested in you like that."

"I know. You just have to remember that ok?"

Stefan moved away and back over to the couch scowling and Nathan smiled in mirth. The hot flushes were all consuming now and Stefan lay down, trying not to panic. His body was screaming at him to go back to Damon, to take off his clothes, to be licked, to be filled. He shuddered and curled into himself. Nathan quietly walked over and knelt before him, reaching out to cover him with a blanket.

"I'm too hot!" Stefan complained and Nathan nodded and removed the blanket again. "Why are even here?"

"You know why."

"Because you want me." Stefan challenged and Nathan hung his head. "You want to climb in between my legs don't you?" Stefan was hard and cruel and Nathan swallowed.

"Yes." He answered truthfully. "But I'll never do that Stefan. I know you love Damon."

"Then why are you here?"

"I can't leave you like this." Nathan said gently. "I thought at first you could be…" He trailed off and ran his fingers through Stefan's hair.

Stefan's whole body melted and he closed his eyes in relief.

"There are these stories about wolves having soul mates. I thought maybe you could be one of mine."

"One?" Stefan opened his eyes and Nathan nodded. "Not the one?"

"No, that's just a fairy tale. I think in life we have several."

"And you thought I was one of yours?"

"Yeah. From the moment I saw you, I felt something. A pull towards you."

"I love Damon. He's mine." Stefan said tense and Nathan nodded and cooed at him, stroking his hair again.

"I know. I realise now it's because we're related. I saw in your family tree a name that's in mine too."

Stefan studied him in surprise.

"You're my family. What I've been looking for." Nathan gave a small smile.

"But…you still have feelings for me."

"Yeah, but they'll go away in time. So that's why I'm here. You're my pack I suppose and I won't leave either of you. I'll protect you and Damon against whatever's happening here."

Stefan nodded and with a sigh closed his eyes. He'd figure all of this out later.

"Try and sleep." Nathan cooed and left him to curl into himself and snooze.


	19. Chapter 19

Hello lovelies, I've hurt my back again but will try to keep up posting. As usual I have no idea where the story is headed. The characters kind of write themselves in my head. Even if it's not the outcome you're hoping for I hope you'll still enjoy the journey.

X

Chapter 19 BF

A mouth at his neck, biting playfully, the feel of hands sliding over his hot skin, caressing him and making him purr. A tongue lapping at his nipples and making him squirm in want and need. Need to have someone inside.

Stefan moaned and gyrated, sweat rolling off of his chest and coating his clothes. It was too hot. He struggled, half conscious as he removed his shirt, practically tearing the fabric from his body as it clung to him. The cold air hit him and he sighed in thanks. Except, that that wasn't just some cold air coming from the room temperature. It was a fan. He opened his eyes, struggling to see properly as his vision swam and saw a fan aimed at him.

He blinked and sat up disorientated and smelled the comforting aroma of Nathan in a chair as far away from him as was possible in the room. Nathan looked flushed and irritated, as though he'd been through every book in their library. Stefan looked around, seeing the piles of books discarded on the floor at Nathan's feet. He felt a squeeze of his heart at how desperately Nathan wanted to help. How much he cared.

"Nathan." He said, his voice cracking with emotion and Nathan looked up, surprised to see him awake.

Nathan's eyes widened at the sight of Stefan's chest naked and covered in sweat and he quick looked elsewhere.

"You should be sleeping Stefan."

"I can't." Stefan said. "I need help."

Nathan closed his eyes and sighed.

"Please can you just hold me? It helps." Stefan asked, knowing how much he was pushing Nathan's restraint but desperately needing another body close to his own.

"You know I can't." Nathan said sadly. "The smell of your skin is potent enough from here."

"You said scenting was normal in a pack? That it was for comfort?" Stefan reminded and Nathan put his face in his hands. "Can't you just scent me a little?"

"Stefan." Nathan grumbled. "That's not why you want me to." He looked at him pointedly. "It's not to comfort you. You want it because you are aroused and your body is urging it."

"Please." Stefan begged as more beads of sweat rolled down his back and made him swallow.

He just needed something, some small contact even. It wasn't cheating if Nathan just held him and scented his face. Damon would understand if he could channel to him how miserable he felt, how much pain the cramps were causing, how desperately he wanted to tear his hair out.

"I'll get you a cold cloth." Nathan stood up and Stefan realised Nathan wasn't going to help him.

He sucked in a breath as Nathan moved past him to go to the restroom and Stefan flew at him and pinned him against a wall panting. Nathan kept his arms raised so that he wouldn't touch him and kept his chin tilted up to avoid Stefan kissing him mouth.

"Stefan, calm down ok? Just try and breathe for me."

"No! You can't leave me like this. I don't know how to deal with this!" Stefan hissed angrily and pressed him into the wall with all of his vampire strength. "This shouldn't be happening to me." Stefan growled and Nathan nodded.

"I know." Nathan said gently and Stefan squeezed him for a second and stared at Nathan's throat. "Stefan. Stefan?" Nathan prompted when Stefan didn't answer.

Stefan grunted and looked at his face again.

"Did you call your friends?"

Stefan blinked, trying to remember.

"They should be here to help us through this Stefan. I shouldn't be here with you alone. You need to call, what was her name…Bonnie? Or that Elena girl?"

"Tried." Stefan panted. "No answer."

"Did you try them both?"

"Yeah." Stefan released some of his hold as he noticed Nathans arms going white from lack of blood where he was being pinned.

"It doesn't strike you as odd that no one seems to be able to communicate with you lately?"

"Huh?" Stefan frowned.

"I heard you the other day, trying to call some other people. Anne? She didn't answer either huh?"

"What are you talking about?" Stefan grunted and Nathan finally lowered his chin and looked at him.

"I tried to call you when Mike ran off too and you never answered. It just seems like someone's trying to block communication between you and your friends."

Stefan thought on that. It was strange to not get a response from anyone. He'd even called Rick. Come to think of it, not one cell phone had given him an opportunity to even leave a message either and that was standard. Maybe something was up.

A cramp rolled over him and he whined and wilted, leaning into Nathan a little as he rode it out. It felt like his insides were contracting. He lay his face against Nathan's chest and whimpered, still pinning him so he couldn't move. Nathan shivered under him and tensed. His scent was so comforting, like home and Stefan shed a few tears as he rubbed his face there. He felt so miserable. Before he knew it he was sobbing and licking the front of Nathan's shirt.

"Stefan please." Nathan struggled.

Nathan was becoming aroused and Stefan could feel his manhood through his jeans, beginning to harden. Stefan pressed their bodies closer together and Nathan started trying to push back against his hold.

"Stefan please don't do this to me." Nathan croaked. "You know how much I want you."

"Please, lick me. Please." Stefan buried his face in his chest completely.

Nathan groaned and resisted still but Stefan was so much stronger. He began to pant the more Stefan moved against him, rubbing his body rhythmically so that Nathan's manhood was fully hard and wanting.

"God!" He gasped and groaned. "Stefan, Damon. Damon." He cooed chanting and Stefan paused and lifted his face to look at him. "Remember Damon."

Stefan's expression crumpled and he struggled not to sob. He felt so desperate, his body aching and he just wanted to collapse into someone's' arms and be cared for.

"Damon's mine." He whispered as tears rolled from his eyes.

"That's right. He loves you and you only want him." Nathan nodded slowly and Stefan nodded and took a deep breath. "I'm so sorry this is happening."

"I can't do this." Stefan breathed and Nathan sighed in grief for him and leaned his head forward.

Stefan looked up at him, eyes wide in hope and Nathan gently licked his cheek. The action made Stefan melt again and he released his hold on him and leaned in for a hug. Nathan held him carefully, keeping their groins apart as he calmed his body down. Stefan seemed so fragile, completely at the mercy of the heat and it was a sad sight. Stefan seemed to be such a strong person. Now he realised just how much control this mating urge had over the women in his old pack. It must be so difficult for them to endure without a partner. Here was Stefan with a partner but they couldn't do what their bodies were driving them to do for fear of being used for a spell.

He squeezed him and scented his face again in sympathy. Stefan sighed and tilted his head so he could scent into his neck and at his ear. Stefan's skin tasted just as good as he smelled and Nathan found himself relaxing into the tender moment. Stefan buried his nose in at Nathan's collarbone and Nathan rubbed his face into the crook of Stefan's neck, forgetting himself for a while as he nibbled there. Perhaps it was how much it seemed to be helping Stefan's discomfort that made him forget just how dangerous this was.

His teeth scraped over the skin at the bonding bite site on his shoulder and he felt his manhood spring to life again. If he bit him, Stefan would become his mate. He could taste him properly, make love for days on end and give him his seed. It would be paradise. Everything he'd been looking for since he started looking for his family. Stefan was so beautiful. His eyes so green and earnest and his body was toned and muscular. He'd be durable and great in bed he had no doubt. Stefan was a good person, loyal, loving and passionate. He'd be a good fit. A strong mate. He'd birth some strong cubs and they'd be faster and more resistant to illness than any other partner could give him. They'd outlive him easily and they might have the greenest eyes in the world with Nathan's fair colouring.

He kissed along Stefan's shoulder as the thoughts kept coming and making him more excited. God how he wanted all of those things. A mate who he could rely on. A family of cubs around him whom he could spoil and teach, knowing they'd be stronger than him and both his cubs and his mate wouldn't fall prey to illness or early death. They'd prosper and live here.

His heart began to beat wildly as Stefan purred and began to gyrate against him again. His kisses and licks became more urgent and he licked up his throat making Stefan tilt his head back to allow it.

"You want me inside Stefan?" He whispered against his skin. "You me to slide inside and hold you down while I have you?"

Stefan whimpered in need and gasped.

"You want to grow my cubs inside? God, I could give you so many cubs." He growled and Stefan dove for his mouth, kissing him harshly and biting his lips as he lost control of his body completely.

Nathan growled and ravished his mouth and Stefan wilted. Nathan lowered them to the ground and lay on top of him, kissing and panting as Stefan groaned and squirmed.

"Fuck I want you. I want to open your legs and stretch you open for me." Nathan reached down and opened Stefan's legs wide.

Stefan arched up and whined. Nathan rubbed over Stefan's manhood and growled when Stefan hardened, whimpering.

"Is that what you want? You want me to lick you there? Push inside?"

"Yes, yes…" Stefan panted and Nathan kissed him again, their tongues thrashing against one another as Stefan gyrated impatiently.

"I love you Stefan. God I love you." Nathan said huskily and began licking down his chest, unbuttoning Stefan's jeans at the same time.

Stefan moaned in need and opened his mouth to suck in a breath as his body vibrated, ready at last to do what it wanted to. Suddenly he felt something strange inside of him and he opened his eyes and tensed. His stomach felt strange and he grunted. Then he felt it. He was wet down there, in between his legs. He gasped and tried to sit up and check.

"What…what's?" He said panicking and Nathan stopped what he was doing and looked to him.

Stefan felt as though he might be bleeding from behind. He reached around and felt around his entrance and there it was. He pulled his fingers back expecting to see blood but there was none, just a clear fluid. His eyes opened wide in fear and he choked.

"What's happening?!" He cried, reaching back around again to see if he could find the source of the strange liquid.

Nathan sat back, surprised by his sudden fear and watched as Stefan, sat up properly and slipped his hand down the inside of his jeans. He let out a wail of fear as he touched his entrance, feeling undeniably that the fluid was coming from inside of him. He looked to Nathan in terror.

The fear was enough to shake Nathan out of his state of arousal and he quickly stood up and moved back from him.

"Oh god, Stefan I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" He stuttered but Stefan was too awe-stuck and afraid of what was happening inside of him to hear, as he frantically wiped his hand on his jeans and tried to stand, falling over in the process as he hyperventilated.

The smell of the liquid was even more enticing than Stefan's normal aroma and Nathan realised he had to get out of here right now. He couldn't help him when all he could think about was mounting him and biting his shoulder.

"I'll get help!" He said and rushed past him as Stefan continued to try and wipe the fluid free of his body.

"Nathan!" Stefan cried. "I'm scared!"

"I can't…I can't be here!" Nathan cried back and ran for the door, afraid to look back unless he faltered in his good intentions.

Stefan howled in grief and Nathan hadn't ever heard a sound quite so terrified and desperate before. It struck every nerve in his body and he found himself sobbing too. He ran out of the doorway, only to find himself thrown back. He gasped and stared at the door in disbelief. He tried to exit again and felt an invisible barrier stop him.

"What..?" He cried, now realising how desperate a situation this was as he tried to ram his way out.

There was nothing to ram though, there was nothing there that should stop him from being able to leave and yet here he was. It had to be magic.

"No, no, please!" He gasped.

He couldn't be here, not with Stefan like this! Stefan's brain was turning to mush under the influence of the heat and he no longer cared who gave him what he needed. If he was to succumb to what Stefan needed – which was a whole lot of sex and ejaculation, Stefan could hate him afterwards – if they survived. If they survived, Damon would probably kill him too. God, he didn't want this. He just wanted to be part of them, to be family. He wanted Stefan, he couldn't deny that but only if Stefan had wanted him too in his own mind. That was never going to happen though. Stefan and Damon were deeply in love and committed. Stefan's only interest in him would be as a friend or pack member and that would be enough for him, given some time.

He turned back to Stefan who was now naked and on the floor, trying to frantically stop the fluid emerging from his entrance, by removing it with his clothing. The smell was intense and seeing Stefan's naked body was going to push him over the edge.

"What am I going to do?" He mumbled to himself and pulled at his hair, looking around wildly for something that could help.

There was a chest sitting by one of the bookshelves and he dashed to it, trying to tune out the sounds of Stefan's panicking and pain. He opened it and smiled in relief when he saw that it was full of chains and manacles. He didn't know why the hell they had these in here but he was glad. He pulled them from the chest and moved himself to a chair, draping them around himself. He couldn't trust himself, that was for sure. He'd almost had Stefan's jeans off as he'd licked his torso. God, even that much intimacy, Stefan would probably hate him for. He'd taken advantage.

He shook his head as he wrapped himself as best he could, but he couldn't do this alone and he knew it. He just hoped the fear had snapped Stefan around a little.

"Stefan!" He called and Stefan looked over at him as tears spilled down his face. "Stefan I need you to lock me down ok?"

Stefan frowned in confusion.

"Stefan! Now!" He gave his best alpha growl and it seemed to make Stefan jump to attention. "Chain me tight and lock it."

Stefan wobbled over, sweat pouring from him and Nathan turned his head away so he wasn't staring at Stefan's body. He'd already seen more than he should and he didn't want to know what Stefan's manhood looked like. If he could picture it he would just start fantasizing about licking and sucking it, tasting it. He shivered and closed his eyes tight as he gritted his teeth.

"I don't understand." Stefan whimpered.

"Do it now!" He commanded and Stefan immediately complied, pulling the chains around him tight and locking them with the padlock.

Nathan tested them and found them to be satisfactory to hold him there. Now he had to get Stefan to move away.

"Get away Stefan." He growled and Stefan huffed unsure. "I said get away!" He shouted and flashed his wolf teeth at him, sending him stumbling backwards in fear and surprise.

Nathan panted as he realised what had just happened and ran his tongue over his teeth, feeling how sharp they were. His wolf teeth? How could he have them? It wasn't the moon was it? He looked behind, trying to see if there was a window and panicking that he might shift and kill Stefan right here, but there was no window here.

He began to pant in fear of the change and Stefan watched in horror.

"Stefan, get out! Get out of here! Run!" He shouted and Stefan ran for the door, his base instincts seeming to kick in with the danger.

Stefan blurred at the door and fell back and Nathan panicked.

"No! No! Let him out!" He screamed in rage and Stefan huddled against the wall in fear of the roaring.

This couldn't be happening! Stefan was going to die.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone stood back in trepidation as Klaus walked calmly into the room as though he'd been in Rick's apartment a thousand times. He was surprised that Alaric had remained in the same apartment that he'd commandeered when he'd made use of his body at first. He smirked at that sentiment. Any sane person would have moved to another apartment right afterwards, but not this human. Strange little human.

Klaus smiled causally at them all.

"How are you Ms Bennett? Always a pleasure. How are the witches these days?"

"Dead." Bonnie said confidently before adding, "And afraid."

"Afraid? Can't imagine what of, considering all of their conspiring endlessly to thwart most of my plans." He grinned and she clenched her jaw. "But you, you're not afraid are you?"

"No." She said and tilted her chin up.

"Excellent." He smiled, seeming truly happy about that. "But she is." He indicated towards Charisma.

Charisma avoided his eyes and Rick raised an eyebrow.

"What is the spell for?" Bonnie asked, straight to the point and Klaus raised an eyebrow and huffed in amusement.

"Which one?"

"The one she's casting for you. Why do you want this energy? What more could you possibly want?"

"There's always more Ms Bennett. With your access to infinite power, surely you can appreciate that." His attention was drawn to the shivering Mike who was emerging from the bathroom under Caroline's care.

Caroline had bathed him to remove the mud and was now holding him and whispering comforting words to him to calm him.

"Tell me little wolf." Klaus began and Mike looked to him blinking rapidly. "Why are you here?"

Mike swallowed and looked to Tyler, who crossed his arms and bit his top lip.

"You know why he's here!" Caroline snapped at him and Tyler drew her looks of warning. "You brought them here to suck the life out of them for another stupid spell! Haven't you done enough?!"

"Ah, Miss Forbes, I'd forgotten about your razor tongue." Klaus chuckled and she fumed at him as she helped Mike to a seat.

She'd dressed him in some of Alaric's clothes but she could see that he was already damp from whatever his body was emitting. Klaus twitched his nose as he caught the scent and he took a step forward. Caroline stood up and blocked his way.

"Care." Tyler said anxiously, but she squared her shoulders and looked Klaus in the eye.

"I see why you like her. She has fire." Klaus said as she studied her.

"You don't know what's happening here do you? This isn't an act." Elena asked him and he broke his eye contact away from Caroline finally and turned back to face the rest of them. "She isn't working for you."

"Astute assumption. Why don't you fill me in on the details?" He smiled and looked from one to the other.

Rick and Bonnie took over, explaining what they knew so far and he listened expressionless and stared at Charisma who was now sweating in fear and panting slightly.

"We thought she was working for you." Elena admitted.

"And why would I kill one of my own hybrids? They aren't as easy to come by as you'd think. Thankfully, I have a new replacement." He flicked his eyes at Mike and Caroline growled.

"No!"

"Tyler mate, do keep your female under control. I'd hate to lose my patience and end such an attractive existence." He flicked his eyes over her body and she growled harder.

Tyler moved to her and squeezed her shoulder.

"If not you then who?" Bonnie interrupted as she felt Tyler's tension.

"You said that she has tracked a bloodline here from Damon?"

"Yes."

"Why?" He looked to Bonnie.

"Because, of…" She looked to Tyler and Caroline hastily.

They didn't know what Stefan and Damon really were and it wasn't her secret to share. Still, they were in danger and their lives were at risk. Klaus saved her from her quandary as he nodded knowingly.

"So by all respects, the rest of their bloodline will be on the way here for the spell."

She nodded.

He turned to Charisma and ripped the tape from her mouth. She opened her mouth to talk and he squeezed her throat enough to make her eyes bulge in fear.

"Now, now little witch. There'll be none of that." He warned. "I can smell the vervain on you, but let me assure you, that I can tear your vocal chords from your throat before you could utter a syllable. Do you understand?"

She nodded and he released his hold on her throat. She coughed and spluttered, trying to pull herself together.

"Now the fact that you're tied down and duct taped, leads me to believe that young Bonnie here doesn't have full access to her powers, correct?" He asked her and everyone looked at Bonnie in surprise.

Bonnie bristled, feeling vulnerable and exposed.

"When you've lived as long as I have, you learn to spot the signs that a witch is weaker than she appears." He explained to Bonnie but faced Charisma as he studied her under scrutiny. "Now tell me love, which coven are you channelling?"

Charisma stared him out, not relinquishing anything and he smiled.

"I do like a show of power love, but you do know who I am don't you?"

"Oh I know you." She sneered, hate evident in her voice.

"And yet here you sit defying me." His tone was so calm, although it had the opposite effect on everyone else in the room. "Answer me."

"Even if I told you, it doesn't matter. The spell is already working."

"Is that so? And what is the spell for?"

"We believe that they're trying to harness the energy from…" Rick paused and looked to Bonnie. "New life being created."

"What?" Elena frowned and looked to them.

She and Caroline exchanged glances and Caroline shrugged too. Bonnie sighed regrettably. She had no choice but to tell him about Stefan. It could save their lives.

"Stefan is…he's becoming…" Rick nodded to her in encouragement, "Stefan is in heat and fertile."

"Impossible!" Klaus chuckled and looked at her. "Stefan is dead and the last time I checked a man, love."

"I know but it's happening regardless. I felt it inside of him."

"Felt what?" Elena asked stunned.

"Life." Bonnie swallowed and Caroline and Elena looked to each other again. "His body is changing, evolving."

"That's not possible." Klaus frowned, realising how sure she was.

He looked towards Mike, who'd grown quiet as he sweated and listened intently. Klaus flared his nostrils and blurred over to him, grabbing him and pulling him from his seat. Caroline gasped and tried to get in between them again when Tyler held her out of the way. She shot Tyler a murderous look but Tyler was too busy watching Klaus to notice.

Klaus stared into Mike's eyes and sniffed closely around his face. Mike closed his eyes shut tight in fear and trembled.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie asked carefully.

"Mike's in heat, just like Michelle was. I don't know how." Tyler said to Klaus and Bonnie looked to Caroline and raised her eyebrows.

Caroline nodded in the affirmative.

"It's not just Stefan. How?"

"Shortage of females?" Elena hypothesized and Charisma chuckled, attracting their attention.

Bonnie studied her and realised.

"Mike's gay."

Rick looked to her.

"It makes sense. Even with urges driving them, two gay men aren't going to be able to perform as well for a female."

Rick stood up as he realised she was right. Klaus sniffed Mike and sat him back down, leaning closer as he sniffed over Mike's stomach. Mike began to whimper and squirm.

"Yes, you are ripe." Klaus licked his lips and stood up, backing away.

"So Stefan is in heat because he and Damon are a gay couple?" Caroline asked.

"Must be. There would be no woman in the equation for them, so one of them would have to evolve to allow the spell to work." Bonnie said.

"Why Stefan?" Caroline said almost indignantly for Stefan and she shrugged.

"Stefan may be a ripper but he is empathetic. A natural protector and teacher." Klaus spoke but more to himself as he thought it through. "Even without humanity he couldn't leave Damon behind. He is the more emotional of the two."

"So that means he should have to be violated like this?" Caroline snapped back and Tyler squeezed her shoulders.

"Out of the two of them, which would be the most likely to be a parent Care?" Tyler said quietly and she thought on that.

They fell into silence as they all processed the situation.

"So, dear Stefan is on his way to becoming a carrier of whatever energy the witches desire. I must say I'm impressed by the manner in which this whole thing was carried out. If I wasn't going to kill you, I'd ask for you to come and join me." Klaus grinned at Charisma. "As it stands, your part in the deed is most likely done and therefore I see no use for you."

"Wait!" Elena cried as Charisma's eyes widened in fear.

"She hasn't told us what the spell is for or where the coven is so we can stop this!" Bonnie shouted and he chuckled.

"Don't you want to save him?" Elena stepped forward. "Stefan could die!"

"Elena, love, do I look like someone who allows sentiment to control my actions?"

"It has before." She pointed out. "If you don't care then why did you stop? Why are we still here?"

"What if it's your mom?" Bonnie said and he looked at her confused. "Think about it, that kind of energy from new life being created could bring someone over from the other side. Someone, oh I don't know, powerful enough to extract revenge on you?"

"Why would you make that assumption?" He cocked his head as he studied her.

"Why else would they want you here? If we didn't kill the hybrid and you didn't, then someone wanted you here at this moment. Why now? Why not in the beginning like the rest of the wolves? Why not once the spell has ended and they've gotten what they wanted?" Rick countered and Klaus bit his lip in contemplation.

"You think that my mother is using witches to passage her way back?" He raised his eyebrows and Bonnie nodded.

He burst into laughter and they all bristled in discomfort.

"My mother may have been a witch but she's no match for me!"

"Doesn't mean she wouldn't try." Elena said calmly despite his mockery.

Klaus wiped tears of mirth from his eyes and Tyler took a shot.

"Klaus." He said and came forward. "If the rest of the Salvatore bloodline is coming here, then they may be wolves. There'll be a bunch of wolves right here, where Elena is."

Klaus hummed as everyone else in the room locked to Tyler in horror.

"You wouldn't have to go hunting for a pack. They'd be right here." He swallowed and Klaus nodded.

"Their bloodline." Klaus glazed over for a second as he thought on that. "Everyone sharing their special situation."

He tensed for a moment and they all looked at each other in intrigue. He turned to Charisma and gripped her throat, suddenly angry.

"Where are you drawing their bloodline?"

"Boarding House!" She gasped, struggling to break his hold.

"When?!"

"Now!"

"You don't even know what the spell is for do you? Do you?!" He shouted and everyone jumped in fear.

"No!" She cried and he ripped her head straight from her body as Elena screamed.


	20. Chapter 20

Thanks for the get well messages guys. I just have something viral that's gone into my previous back injury. On the mend ;-)

x

Chapter 20 BF

"How did you get here?" Ashleigh asked gobsmacked when she sat down with the others.

"We struggled to allow it." Michael stressed. "Damon called to warn us that there may be a trap but, we couldn't abandon them here to face it alone."

"Yes, if there is a trap for mates then we must all stand together. I had a feeling that we would be affected in any eventuality. At least now we are all together and we can try and figure out a defence if any." Anne explained.

"We drove down here at the beginning of the week and Damon turned us away." Rob confessed and they all looked at them in surprise. "We just, couldn't leave though. I felt it in my guts that we shouldn't leave them so we've been staying in a MOT just outside town."

"This is a mistake." Monique said anxiously. "This is exactly what was pre-determined. No matter why we decided to come here, we still came Anne."

"What if us being here makes everything worse? What if this is what was counted on?" Karl added as he held Monique close to him, scenting her ear as she shuddered.

"Maybe it will, but what choice did we have?" Anne posed and they all fell silent. "Would you rather we left the young ones here to die?"

"No!" Ashleigh exhaled unhappily and Rob looked around, nervous about how out in the open they were.

"What are we waiting for then? Let's go to them." Karl said and Anne shook her head.

"No, first we need to figure out what we can from their friends."

"Who?" Rob asked. "They never talk about any others when they see us."

"You've only met them a couple of times. We know more about their lives here and they do have a network of friends whom I'm sure are aware of the situation here better than we are." Michael said.

"How do we find them?" Ashleigh asked.

"We need to find Elena." Anne said.

"There could be several Elena's in a town like this. Where do we start?" Monique sighed.

"We ask." Anne said and winced as she felt a cramp in her stomach.

"Are you ok?" Ashleigh leaned forward.

"It's starting. We don't have much time until we are all affected."

"What is this?" Monique shook her head afraid.

"I don't know, but I've been feeling some peculiar physiological changes lately. Any of you?" Michael asked. "Mood swings, perspiration? Increased appetite?"

They all nodded and began to feel more anxious.

"There's more. Anne blushed slightly. "Sexual changes, almost as though you're mating again."

"If you can recall that far back." Michael said and they looked to their partners.

"I've noticed that…Rob's body is different." She blushed and Monique looked from her to Anne and back again as she fidgeted.

"I've been having dreams lately. Impossible but vivid." Monique said and Karl frowned at her as if he was unaware.

"What about?" Ashleigh asked, squeezing her hand supportively.

"About…" she chuckled nervously and shook her head, "…about having a child."

"Sometimes I have dreams like that too. It's natural now that we know we can't." Ashleigh consoled and Monique shook her head.

"No, it's different from normal. It feels so real Anne." She stressed and Anne took her other hand and nodded encouragingly. "The child isn't human. It's like us. That's what makes it so real."

"It's a vampire?" Ashleigh asked under her breath as she looked around to check for any one listening.

"Yes, when I deliver it, it drinks from my neck to feed." She described and Ashleigh almost looked jealous.

"We shouldn't ignore this. Let's find Elena. We could endanger them further if we just barge over to their home unprepared." Anne nodded and they all seemed to exhale in agreement.

Jeremy worked his way over to them, trying to be discrete about the fact that they still hadn't ordered any food and drinks and if there weren't going to, they needed the table. Now that the conference was over, people were getting their last meal before heading off back to the road.

"Excuse me." Anne summoned him to the table and he went over, relieved they were finally ordering.

"Yes, what can I get for you?"

"Do you know a girl called Elena?"

He blinked, taken aback and automatically tensed suspiciously.

"Sorry. I don't think so." He lied.

"I heard she was a friend of the Salvatore's and they're not answering their phone. Perhaps she could help us check we have the number correct." Michael added and Jer looked to them all, trying to get a feel for who they could be.

They said that they were relatives of Stefan and Damon's. Maybe they really were.

"Um…"

"Please, it's really important. We've travelled a long way to see them and we don't want to intrude without a phone call first." Monique smiled at him shyly and he blushed.

Anne made a gamble and caught his eye again.

"Do you know them?"

"Stefan and Damon? Yeah." He said.

"I don't know if you are aware but we've been informed that they are ill. We need to speak with Elena. I know she cares very deeply for them and she'd be able to advise us."

Jeremy sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"What did you say your names were?" He pulled his phone out and her eyes lit up.

"Tell Elena it is Anne and Michael." Anne said.

Jeremy rattled a text off to her and nodded at them.

"Thank you." Anne said.

"No problem. She'll be down soon." He smiled and moved away once they began their strange silent conversations again.

He hoped he hadn't put his sister in any more danger. These people didn't seem the type who normally rolled in to cause havoc but who knew? Once Elena got here he was going to get the truth out of her about her mysteriousness lately.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stefan panted as though he was in a desert, lying on the floor by the couch again as Nathan tried to meditate and calm down. At Nathan's insistence Stefan had put his jeans back on but he'd complained quite audiently about it. With the absence of his nest he felt afraid and vulnerable and he'd lain himself onto the rug they had in front of the fireplace which was thankfully out.

"Why?" Stefan whimpered, writhing against the rug, trying to get some relief from the friction.

"I don't know. Someone wants us in here together." Nathan croaked.

Nathan didn't want to say what he really believed, which was that the witches behind it had known that they would try and separate to avoid mating and so they had sealed a pair together in a room to ensure they'd copulate. What about Damon though? He was locked in the basement on his own?

"I kissed you." Stefan sobbed as his mind seemed to return a little.

"It wasn't your fault Stefan. Nothing that happened here was, ok?"

"He'll never forgive me." Stefan rolled onto his side and curled into himself.

"He will. This is a spell Stefan. He'll understand that."

"But I wanted you." Stefan looked up at him. "I still do. I want you to come over and fuck my brains out."

Nathan tensed and closed his eyes again.

"Still the spell talking."

"What if it's not?" Stefan hung his head.

"It is." Nathan affirmed, but Stefan was so tortured he lay his face into the floor and wept, trembling. "Tell me about him. Tell what you love about Damon."

Stefan groaned for a few seconds, evidently feeling more cramping. The rug beneath him was becoming sticky from his body fluids, which by now Stefan realised he couldn't stop or control. Every ounce of desire seemed to make more fluid dribble from his entrance. It was evidently to make his mate more aroused as an invitation to sex and Stefan loathed it.

"Come on, tell me."

"His eyes are so blue, but they're not at the same time." Stefan said.

"Yeah, I noticed that too. What else?"

"He protects me. Loves me as though I'm the most precious thing on the planet."

"Yeah." Nathan nodded in agreement, remember how wildly Damon had reacted to him touching Stefan's shoulder.

"He's smart. He sees things about people most people miss. He never misses a beat." Stefan paused and rocked himself through another wave of cramps. "He's so passionate about everything. Wears his heart on his sleeve."

"That's good. You love him very much."

"I do." Stefan began to sob again.

Nathan frowned in grief for him. Stefan was a mess on the floor, unable to even stand probably as his body continued to prepare him for being claimed by a mate. He hoped to god that one of his friends would hurry up and show up here. Seriously, what the hell was the hold up? How could they leave them here, not answering their phones and assume that they were fine? He gritted his teeth together.

"Try the doorway again." He said gently and Stefan huffed in defeat and shook his head.

"Stefan, do it. For me." He added and it sparked, yet again, an instinct to please his potential mate.

It made Nathan's hairs stand on end at how using this tactic worked so easily on someone as strong willed as Stefan. Crazy pheromones. Stefan struggled onto his feet and used furniture to guide him to the door again. He tried to walk through and was pushed back, hanging his head.

"Call for Damon. Will he hear you from here?" Nathan had a thought. "If he can break out of the basement maybe he can get help."

"He'll never get out of there. That was where we mated first and second time. It's a fortress." Stefan shook his head and looked to him sadly.

"You mated in the basement? Wait, twice?"

"Long story." Stefan sulked and began moving back over to him.

"Stefan." Nathan warned again.

He'd managed to return his teeth to human again but he still didn't understand how he'd even shifted that far. What was clear was that the moon wasn't out, otherwise he would have shifted completely by now and would have torn Stefan to shreds.

"I just need a minute." Stefan said, whining and walked over, kneeling beside him and laying his head in Nathan's lap.

Nathan held tight, but felt secure with the chains. He stroked his fingertips through Stefan's hair – almost completely soaked now with sweat.

"You were going to have me." Stefan's voice was muffled as he rubbed his face into Nathan thigh. "Why didn't you?"

"Because I know you don't want me too." Nathan gritted his teeth.

"What if I did? What if I give you permission?" Stefan lifted his face and looked at him.

"You'd hate me after Stefan. You'd hate yourself."

"No, I wouldn't. I promise." Stefan gripped his knees, preparing to beg again. "I'd be so grateful."

Nathan huffed.

"You don't know how painful this is. I feel like I'm dying." Stefan struggled. "If you'd just take me once, it'll be enough I know it."

"No."

"Just once. Damon will understand." Stefan squeezed his knees tight and Nathan groaned.

"Stefan don't make me snap at you again." Nathan warned and Stefan looked to his chains confidently. "What are you thinking?" Nathan felt a wave of fear roll through him at Stefan's expression.

Stefan looked like he was planning something. Preparing a plan and he didn't like it one bit.

"Stefan."

Stefan reached his jeans and began to open them and Nathan gasped and twisted his pelvis out of the way as much as he could. The chains stopped him from being able to move.

"Stefan! Stop it!" He growled and Stefan drew a determined face and pulled his member out. "Stefan, no! Don't!" He panicked but Stefan licked his lips and leaned forward to suck on it.

Nathan groaned and tried to break free of the chains as he realised Stefan's new plan. He was going climb into his lap and have Nathan anyway. He'd lost his mind.

"Stefan, no, no!" He cried as his body awoke and filled him with his need to bend Stefan over and fuck him until he was pregnant and waddling. "Oh my god! Stop!"

Stefan sucked, ignoring him and pulled back when he was erect, looking up at him and pulling his sodden jeans off again. He had to say something now or Stefan was really going to do this.

"Stefan wait! I want you!" He growled. "Unlock me and _I_ will have _you_ until you scream."

Stefan's face flushed and he immediately began to fumble with the padlock and keys to free him. The chains fell off easily enough and Nathan grabbed him and pulled him onto the floor, wrapping the chains around Stefan to hold his arms down. Stefan yelled and struggled when he realised what was happening, then they heard voices calling Stefan's name.

They both paused, gasping for breath and listened.

"Stefan! Damon!"

"Help! Help us? We're in here!" Nathan shouted and Stefan began to struggle again.

God damn he was strong and fast. He didn't have long. Two people came rushing down the hallway and were pushed back by the force-field from the other side as they stared in horror at the scene before them.

"Help us please! There's a barrier on the door, we need Bonnie quickly!"

"Bonnie..?" The blonde woman stuttered, unsure.

"There's a cell phone somewhere, in the lounge probably – please hurry. Stefan needs her help!"

The blonde woman ran back to find the cell phone while the dark haired man watched Nathan secure Stefan in the chains and padlock him.

"What are you doing to him?" The man seemed to snarl.

"He's in heat. I can't control him. We need to stop the spell!" Nathan sat back as Stefan growled and rolled trying to break the chains.

"What did you do to him?"

"Nothing! He needs his mate!"

"You know?" The man squinted and Nathan nodded.

That information seemed to throw the man off and he called for his partner urgently to find the phone.

"Who are you?" Nathan countered.

"We are…relatives kind of."

Nathan's eyes widened.

"You're mated too?" He asked and the man growled defensively. "That means we are related too."

"What?" The man scowled in disbelief. "You stink of wolf."

"I am!" He snarled. "But Stefan and Damon are my bloodline!"

The man opened his mouth to argue when the blonde woman came rushing back with a phone.

"What do I say?" She asked and gasped when she saw Stefan wrapped in chains and writhing.

She hissed at him and tried to enter when she was knocked back again.

"I'm trying to help him! Call her and tell her we need her at the Boarding House. Stefan's in full heat and we're trapped together."

"Who are you? Where is Damon?" She accused.

"He's gone feral! Just get her here now!" He barked and she scrolled through the phone and clicked on Bonnie's number.

"Bonnie, this is Elizabeth – I know Stefan. You have to come to the Boarding House now. There's a wolf here and he has Stefan in a room with him. He's chained and in full heat." She explained and nodded a few times.

Stefan let out a whine of pain and misery and Nathan leaned down to scent his face in consolation.

"Don't touch him!" The man barked and Nathan simply growled back at him, showing his wolf teeth again. "Oh my god!"

They both stepped back in fear.

"They're stuck in here, hurry!" Elizabeth cried and Bonnie evidently hung up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh my god, it's time. Stefan's in full heat! He and Nathan are locked in the library." Bonnie cried as she stepped back into the Grill.

They'd all come down to find three mated pairs waiting for them as though it was an everyday occurrence. Klaus was being quiet. Too quiet as he observed what was going on around him.

"But how, there's no lock on that door?" Elena stood up as they all gathered their things, looking to each other panicked.

"Oh god. It must be a barrier!" Bonnie looked to Klaus who nodded in agreement. "But I don't have access to my powers! How am I going to..?" She panicked and then thought on how she'd entered Rick's apartment through the wood of the door.

Maybe she could do it again. There were a lot of wooden panels in the Boarding House as the original structure had been made of timber from the Salvatore family business. She just hoped that the library was part of the original structure and not added recently. She didn't imagine that walking through concrete would be as easy.

Rick organised everyone into separate cars and they all jumped in and began heading towards the Boarding House. They were still no closer to answers as to how to stop the spell. Especially not since Klaus had killed Charisma in front of the all. He'd spent the next ten minutes arguing that it was justifiable and clear that she didn't know any more. Bonnie just hoped that that was true.

They were keeping Mike separated from Klaus as rule one. The hotter Mike was getting the more Klaus seemed to want to sniff him. Could the spell work on Klaus too?

Elena had been so relieved to see Anne and Michael. Although she'd never met them, as soon as Anne introduced herself she'd grabbed her in a tight hug. Anne had helped them before so many times, surely she would know something that could help them now?

"Who called?" Caroline looked to Bonnie as she stepped on the gas, following Tyler's car.

"Uh, Elizabeth?"

"Who the hell is that?"

"I have no idea." Bonnie said.

"I thought Nathan had left." Caroline sighed. "What the hell is he doing to him? God, you don't think that Nathan's done something to Damon?"

"I can't think about that right now Care!" Bonnie snapped and sighed. "I need to figure out what we're going to do."

"Please let Stefan be ok. Oh god, if that wolf has touched him I'll…" She gritted her teeth and shook her head.

They all parked their cars, half hazardley around the driveway and jumped out, running into the Boarding House and calling for them. A blonde woman ran into the lounge.

"Here! They're in here!" She called and Bonnie and Elena ran to the library as Tyler helped Mike to the sofa and lay him down.

The mates all seemed to pause in the lounge and sniff the air as Klaus casually strolled in last and looked around with laser sharp observation.

"Damon, find Damon." Anne instructed and Karl, Monique, Ashleigh and Rob began to search the rooms and other hallways.

Anne looked at Klaus closely and Michael went to Tyler to help him soothe Mike. Tyler growled defensively and Michael held his hands up in peace.

"I just want to help."

"He's a wolf. He's…my responsibility." Tyler stuttered as he realised he had been intending to say that Mike was his.

"You're a good alpha. I can see that, but if he's in heat too, you are a danger to him also."

"So are you apparently!" Tyler hit back. "You smell weird. What the hell are you?"

"I am a friend." Michael said, giving nothing away. "And I'll help you protect him."

He stepped back a step to give Tyler space and Tyler calmed himself and nodded.

"Damon!" Ashleigh shouted, to alert the others that she had found him and Monique and Karl ran to her aid in the basement.

Damon was panting and trying to ram his way out of the basement cell as they tried to calm him. He was covered in blood from where he'd injured himself, ramming his shoulder into the door.

"Stay back!" Karl warned them and unbolted the many bolts on the door, opening it and pushing them back.

Damon fell through into the hallway and collapsed onto his knees panting and holding his dislocated shoulder.

"Oh!" Ashleigh and Monique cried in surprise at his nakedness.

Karl removed his coat and wrapped it around Damon as he popped his shoulder back in and looked at them all confused.

"What are you all doing here?" He panted. "Where's Stefan?"

"Upstairs. We're here to help you fight this thing." Ashleigh said as she leaned forwards and scented his face to calm him.

He calmed a little and closed his eyes and they all held him between them and began to scent him.

"Karl?" Michael shouted and Damon opened his eyes again. "Did you find him?"

"Yeah, he's ok."

"Stay down there a minute!" Anne called and Damon felt his adrenaline kick in.

"Stefan!" He said, immediately knowing that something was wrong.

Karl squeezed him and held him back and he growled at him.

"Just relax Damon? Ok? Breathe. Stefan's ok."

"Let me go." He struggled and they all held him tight and whispered comforting words to him. "No! Stefan!" He shouted.

He tried to channel but he felt nothing at the other end. He panicked immediately. There was always something of their connection, even when Stefan had been really far away with Klaus, he'd still felt something, but now…

"Stefan!" He roared and threw them all off of him in a moments burst of strength.

He blurred away and they all ran after him, worried. He blurred past Anne and Klaus, not even acknowledging that they were present as he followed the scent of Stefan. He stopped short at the library as he stared in surprise. Bonnie was trying to walk through the wall. He blinked as he watched her hands disappear into the wood. Elena turned to see him and the expression on her face said everything he needed to know.

He knocked them all out of the way as he barged to the doorway and looked in. He froze as he watched Nathan scent Stefan's face. Stefan was naked and begging Nathan to mount him as he broke the chains he was wrapped in and grabbed him. Damon's heart stopped and everything felt as though time had stopped too.

He sucked in a breath and looked at Stefan, how aroused he was, how desperate he was to have Nathan inside of him. Stefan wanted him.

He fell to his knees and tried not to vomit as he heard the chains fall away. He looked at Stefan, but Stefan could only see Nathan as he pulled at him to kiss him. His life was over. It was over.

"Stefan." He wheezed as though all of the air had escaped him completely and Stefan turned his head and looked at him.

"Damon." Stefan whispered back and his eyes widened.

Stefan turned, rolling his body away from Nathan and towards him, reaching his arms out to him and Nathan propelled himself backwards panting to stay in control. Damon's heart beat a beat in hope and he reached towards Stefan too. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain that had him grabbing his head and yelling. He heard Stefan and Nathan yell too before he passed out and slumped to the ground.

"Damon!" Elena cried and held him, looking at his face when he opened his eyes and she screamed.

His eyes were gold. Next to her, the other strange couple screamed and fell to their knees too, their eyes flashing gold for a second as she looked at them. Bonnie disappeared through the wall and fell out the other side panting.

"Bonnie check their eyes!" Elena cried and Bonnie went to the shivering bodies of Nathan and Stefan on the floor and opened their eyelids.

She gasped and recoiled in surprise.

"What's happening?!" Elena cried, feeling Damon beginning to stir. "Are they ok?"

"Elena, their eyes – they're wolf."

"What?"

"Rick and I thought we had figured some stuff out. All the mates are related to wolves."

"What?!" Elena lay Damon down carefully as he grunted and stood up in fear of what he was going to be like when he was fully conscious.

"We have to get out of here in case they all turn." Bonnie said and stood up, preparing herself to go back through the wall.

"But we can't leave Stefan!" Elena darted forward, forgetting the barrier for a second and walking through into the library.

She paused and looked around as she realised what she'd done. Bonnie gasped and moved to her, both of them putting their hands up to detect the barrier but it was gone.

"It served its purpose. It got them all fired up." Bonnie nodded. "The next part of the spell must be working. We have to get out of here."

She pulled Elena's arm and they ran from the hallway, Elena looking bad guiltily at Damon as he rolled onto his side and opened his eyes. His eyes were back to being blue and she tried to say that as Bonnie dragged her away.

They ran back to the lounge, in fear that they'd encounter a lot of growling mates but they stopped short to see Anne and Michael still standing. They seemed to be struggling, their eyes gold too but they seemed to be more human.

"Ty?" Elena spoke and he looked at them in worry.

"Mike's eyes. He's shifting."

"No, it's something else. Are you ok?" Bonnie asked and he nodded.

"Not the same bloodline." Rick advised and Bonnie nodded. "She wasn't lying about that. We have some problems." He sighed. "Whatever that was, it just knocked out Ashleigh and Rob. Me and Karl looked them in the basement just in case. Their eyes Bonnie. We must have been right."

Bonnie nodded.

"Stefan and Damon's eyes changed too, they are part wolf." Bonnie turned to Anne who was blinking and seemed to get her eyes back to normal as Karl and Monique entered the lounge blinking also.

"Which means all of you are part wolf." Bonnie said to Anne and Anne frowned.

"Why didn't you guys collapse like the others?" Rick approached Michael.

"They've been here longer. It must be their proximity to all that's happened." Anne hypothesized.

"What do you feel? What happened?" Bonnie asked.

"I feel stronger, more…" Karl struggled and Monique licked the back of his neck. "More animal."

"We have to assume that we'll become more like the others soon." Anne said.

Elena felt the hairs on her body stand on end. Mike began to stir and Tyler whispered to him soothingly.

"We have to lock him up Ty. We don't know if he's going to shift."

"No! I can't leave him alone like that." Tyler refused. "I'll take care of him."

"Where's Klaus?" Elena noticed his absence and everyone froze.

"If Klaus was affected too…" Rick breathed.

"No, he's not their bloodline. If he was he'd have been drawn here in the beginning." Bonnie affirmed. "He won't change."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Damon blinked groggily and sat up looking around. Where was he? What had happened? His neck hurt and he rubbed it, sniffing around. Heat. He could smell someone in heat. His eyes zeroed in on the man lying on the floor before him. It was him and he was ripe. His mouth watered and he inhaled the sweet smell of the man and crawled forward slowly.

The man rolled onto his side and looked to him. His eyes were so green and clear. Damon felt his manhood come alive in want for this beautiful creature. They looked at each other's bodies, assessing. The man was muscular and strong, he'd bear a few litters at least. He seemed similarly pleased with Damon's body as he stared at Damon's impressive manhood standing up for him.

He crawled through the doorway on his hands and knees and stopped short when he saw another male beside his intended. Damon growled and sniffed. Beta. This blonde one, with tanned skin was a beta. He had no rights to this lovely creature. Damon puffed himself up and stood on his feet properly, to show the small creature his size and stature. The small one rolled onto his back and whined in invitation.

The blonde beta wolf awoke to the whining sounds and growled when he saw Damon standing ready to pull the small one away. He immediately sprang to his feet and bore his teeth at him. Aggression filled Damon's veins and he got into a defensive stance, ready to fight for the mate and the other did the same. The small one curled into himself and tried to move away in fear.

The beta charged at him, snapping and grabbing at him and he deftly sending him flying into a wall with a crash. He was much stronger and that mate was his! He moved to the creature, pulling its arm to drag it towards him when the beta came back and crashed into him, making them both fall over and wrestle. Both had sharp teeth and intent and they crashed into furniture and knocked things over in their power struggle. The small mate was whimpering in fear and had pushed itself up against a wall as it watched them fight, scratching each other and punching until there was blood pouring from either body.

Finally Damon got a bite in at the beta's neck and it howled and whined as he crunched on its shoulder, breaking a bone at least and tossing him to the side finally. He panted and looked back to the small creature. Now that he looked at him, he actually wasn't that small but he was vulnerable and afraid.

He moved over to it slowly, giving small whines and humming sounds to coax it out of its fear and it watched him, loosening up a little. It relaxed its body and made a small whine back. It wanted him too. He'd proved his strength and worth – his ability to fight and care for it amongst predators. It moved closer to him and then it presented itself, leaning on its hands and knees and opening it's legs wide so he could see its entrance and how wet he was there. Damon's blood boiled and he propelled himself forward to lick there, to taste him when he felt a huge pain at the back of his head. He blacked out and collapsed.

Above him the beta panted and dropped the table he'd smashed into his competition. He wanted the little one. No way was he going to be beaten. That mate was his. The little one threw himself back in fear and whimpered. He could smell the stress run off it and he got down onto his hands and knees and cooed at it. He pushed the body of the black haired alpha away from them and returned his attention back to the little one. It looked unsure. He cooed again and made humming sounds, hanging his head a little so it knew he wouldn't hurt it and slowly it approached him again. He licked his lips as he saw how wet it was for mating. The smell was incredible.

It presented itself again and he rushed forward, sniffing at its entrance for a second in pleasure before he ran his tongue over it. They both whimpered. The taste of the fluid was glorious and he greedily began to lick the small opening hungrily as the creature panted and mewled in pleasure. This was right. The right fit. He pushed his mouth further into the entrance until he was licking inside of the creature and its legs gave way as it moaned. He held it securely as he had one last lick and then lay it down on the ground. The ground was cold though and he didn't want there to be any discomfort for the mate.

He bit on the scruff of its neck and dragged it over to a rug and it moved with him obediently and lay down flat, rubbing itself on the rug as he opened its buttocks and licked again. Its body was open and ready for him and he mounted, holding the scruff of its neck with his teeth still, as he pushed inside. The creature gasped and flexed its body in aid of his movement and he sank his whole manhood inside. His head swam with pleasure and he bit a little harder into the skin at its neck but not enough to hurt it as it whined for him to move. He began his thrusts, the body beneath him melting with every stroke inside as it moaned and cried in pleasure. He got lost in the movement, his mind turning to images of the cubs they'd have, hopefully five if he could seal enough seed inside. This one was as fertile as he'd ever seen before. He could smell it from every pore in its body and he'd have it until it was swollen and huge with young.

His excitement made him speed up and soon the creature was climaxing and rubbing its own manhood against the floor as he released its neck and licked the bonding site. This one was his. His mate. He waited until he was climaxing too and then he clamped his jaws down on the site and broke the skin as the creature cried out.

Mine, you're mine. My mate. My mate now.


	21. Chapter 21

Come on guys like this won't end with Defan! ;-) Death can't even keep them apart, this is just their intermezzo and I do suffer with you believe me. The characters run about in my head and make me right what happens regardless of my opinion. Still, they've done not too bad a job so far. I thought I'd give you another chapter as you're so upset.

Btw, after one of you requested so, I uploaded everything – all four books onto Archive of Our Own. I'm still ClairefromAyr there.

P.S Kudos to the person who quoted some of my own lines from the New Battle back at me! Hahaha. First time that's happened. I was thinking how funny the whole twitter trend thing would be as well. Imagine. If only I could publish for real;-p

Xx

Chapter 21 BF

Damon awoke to the sounds of sex. Flesh pounding on flesh, arousal and moaning and the smell of seed. He grunted and opened his eyes. The little creature had been claimed by the beta and he grunted in disappointment. The little creature was gasping in pleasure and was covered in the scent of the beta. He wrinkled his nose as it climaxed and moaned, sinking into the floor.

His heart squeezed a little. He'd wanted it. It was so attractive and smelled so good, so right. He'd missed his chance. He sat up and watched a little longer. His own manhood aching with want, but the little one was sated and was closing its eyes happily and content as the beta climaxed again and licked the bite on its shoulder. They'd sleep now and scent each other before beginning again. He should leave in search of another ripe partner. He could feel the fire in his loins urging him to claim a mate. He had to spread his own seed, produce some cubs before the heat was over. He stood slowly, feeling dizzy as he rubbed the back of his head.

The beta looked up at him but they both knew that the little one had accepted the beta as its mate and no amount of fighting would change that. The one in heat always chose its partner. He'd have to kill the beta to stand a chance again and he could see how blissful the little one was as he purred as the beta scented its back. It wouldn't be right to injury it in the process of ripping the beta from its body and attacking. The little one might be killed in the process and he was so fine a creature. No.

Damon sighed and hung his head to let the beta know he'd won this mate. The beta licked its lips and snuggled its face into the nape of the little ones' neck, preparing to sleep. Damon walked slowly out of the room and paused when he found two others unconscious. One was a female in heat, but she was unconscious. He felt his skin vibrate as he considered taking her and building a nest so that when she awoke she'd see he could be a good mate, a provider, protector. He moved to grab her by her scuff and pull her away from the male beta next to her when he heard a voice speak. He dropped her and looked around.

"Leave her Damon."

Damon sniffed and watched the man closely. He wasn't a man. He was different and he didn't know why. He oozed danger and Damon stood up again, prepared to fight when it laughed at him. He frowned.

"Damon mate, you are an animal really. I always thought so. You don't even understand me do you? Now you're just a wolf without any human brain."

The words seemed strange and yet he did understand a little. Damon. That must be his name. He growled, unsure what else he should do. This competition was strange and wasn't behaving how he should.

"That one is mine." The man growled now too and his eyes flashed gold.

Damon stepped back in surprise. The man opened his mouth and showed his teeth. Damon gasped in fear. His teeth were so much larger and more dangerous than the beta and even his own. Something inside of him knew that if he were to challenge him, he'd lose badly. He stepped back and the man approached watching him. He looked inside of the other room and saw the two mates and he made a strange sound that had Damon looking at him cautiously. His expression was strange, almost pitying.

"If you are my blood, then you'll fight for what you want Damon." The man said and Damon hung his head to let him know he wouldn't fight him.

The man licked his lips and passed him, leaning down to lift the female into his arms. Strange he wasn't taking her by her scruff, Damon thought. He carried her away and Damon followed him a little ways behind so he could watch. The man seemed to be upset as he touched the females' face.

"Elizabeth." He sighed and then ascended some stairs and disappeared up there.

Damon huffed and looked around. Where the hell was he? He needed to find somewhere to shelter. Some place to sleep and build a nest to attract a mate if he couldn't find one out in the open. He wandered and paused when he heard more voices. He held himself defensively, when he heard footsteps approaching.

"Damon!" A female approached and he growled in warning.

She wasn't wolf. She was something else too but he couldn't figure out what.

"Stay back Elena. That's not the Damon we know." More people around her and suddenly he was outnumbered.

He puffed himself up and growled louder as his heart began to beat in fear. Too many of them.

"Stay back!" Another female pushed them all back and stepped forward.

She smelled like wolf. He widened his eyes and she got down on all fours and sniffed him.

"Anne be careful."

"Where's Stefan?"

"Damon can you hear me? Do you understand?"

Damon flashed his fangs at them but the female on her hands and knees stayed where she was confidently. He took a step closer, sniffing her scent. She was fertile but not quite ready yet. He snorted.

"He can smell that I'm not ready to mate yet." She said to the others and he inhaled deeply.

There was someone nearby who was though. The sweet smell began to drift towards his nose. All of these people stood in the way though! He growled his annoyance.

"What should we do?"

"Why isn't he with Stefan? Unless…"

"Oh my god!"

"Shit."

"Stefan wouldn't…"

"Don't you get it? They're not human anymore. They're running on instinct and so will we soon enough. We have to figure out how to stop this before it goes on any further."

"How?"

"Klaus knows other covens. Maybe he can find which one is doing this."

"Split up and find him."

"What about Damon?"

"We can't help him, we just have to stay out of his way. If he's acting like a wolf now then he'll be hunting for a mate. He's dangerous if he thinks we're a threat to that."

Damon's eyes widened as he heard a whine of misery and he sat up straighter sniffing for the location.

"Mike."

"Damon's smelt him. He'll attack if we try and keep them apart." The female still looking at him on her haunches said and he growled in agreement.

He couldn't quite fathom what they were saying but he understood that small amount. This female understood. She exuded authority as though she was an elder. She was an alpha for sure, but although she smelled old, she looked young.

"We can't let them…"

"What else are we to do? It's going to happen anyway. Look at Stefan and Nathan."

"But Damon wouldn't want him."

"Well he does now. Charisma said that the last time they did the spell, the wolves who weren't having sex died first as they were drained of everything. If we don't let this happen then Mike will die _and_ Damon."

"Move aside." The female alpha instructed to a host of arguments and Damon raised an eyebrow inquisitively. "I said move!" She growled and her teeth came forth.

Damon felt his manhood vibrate at the strength of the female. She wasn't ripe yet but he would enjoy her, he was sure. Perhaps once he'd claimed the one behind them, he'd wait for her to be ready too. She'd bear some strong cubs. A male behind her growled and pulled her to her feet, as though he could sense what Damon was thinking. Another alpha, competition for her.

"God he's…"

"It's natural. It's just an erection for god sake."

"Yeah but its Damon."

"We're all grown-ups people. Move aside like Anne said. Let Damon take care of Mike. Hell knows, Mike's suffering."

They all moved aside and Damon watched them closely. In the room behind them was a couch with the writhing wolf in heat there. He was miserable and desperate and Damon found himself propelled forward by the sight of it. He ignored them as he passed them and stood on his feet again to display himself to the wolf. The wolf was almost mad with the heat and looked at him, immediately whining. There was no need to posture or prove he was strong.

"Close the door and give them some privacy."

The door closed and Damon felt himself relax. He moved over to the wolf and sniffed its face and mouth, asking for permission to scent and the wolf urged him onwards and licked his face in invitation. He climbed on top of him and scented his throat, humming and making reassuring noises so the wolf would calm and relax. He was all coiled up in knots and Damon growled for a second as he considered that those humans out there had allowed him to suffer like this.

The wolf whined and rubbed its face against Damon's cheek and Damon began to tear at the strange fabric it was encased it. Together they struggled to free his skin and removed all barriers to sex. Once he was fully exposed the wolf sighed and opened his legs wide. He was wet and ready. Damon leaned down and lifted his hips so he could lick at its entrance. The taste was so good he sighed and licked inside and out of the small opening as the wolf whined and gyrated. Damon licked his lips, his manhood hard and throbbing and he turned the wolf over onto its hands and knees ready. The wolf pushed back into him impatiently and he growled in warning and held it down. He leaned over, mounting it and held it by its scruff as he pushed himself inside. He was bigger than the wolf had realised, as the wolf whined in a little pain and halted him. He breathed harshly as he held its skin between his teeth and it began to gyrate again, taking Damon in a little at a time as Damon held still and allowed the wolf to slowly push Damon into himself.

It took a few minutes, but soon he was fully inside and the wolf hung his head and drooled as Damon began to move. He moved slowly, feeling how tight his partner was. He didn't want to hurt it so he had to be careful. He wanted a strong partner for his cubs. The wolf mewled and rocked backwards into him as he thrusted and he released the scruff and sat back as he pounded deeper, holding the wolfs' hips. He began to pant and feel his seed building and preparing. The wolf cried and climaxed and Damon gasped at how his body began to contract inside. This seemed familiar somehow. He sped up, now grabbing the wolfs' hips tight enough to bruise and growling as he climaxed with a shout and was held tight as the muscles inside of the wolf began to milk him rhythmically. He howled and cried out in pleasure and pain and the wolf climaxed again and melted forward, his limbs losing the ability to stand anymore. They both fell forward in a heap and he gasped and panted into the wolfs' back as his seed was pulled from him.

He felt it run out and fill the wolf and it was satisfying. So much was coming out, his head was swimming. The wolf flexed his hips back at him, wanting it all and he growled aroused and happy as he surrendered another spurt of his seed inside. He could almost smell it. As it began to slow he lay his face into the wolfs' back and closed his eyes. He felt amazing and wanted and soon he'd have some cubs on the way. The wolf whined impatiently and squirmed underneath him and he opened his eyes again tiredly. The wolf was tilting its neck and shoulder up towards Damon's face and Damon frowned confused. The wolf whined and he licked the shoulder, unsure of what it wanted.

The wolf grunted and pushed back against his mouth and he leant forward to lick again. He realised it wanted a bonding bite and he looked to the soft piece of flesh there, waiting to be bitten. He felt his fangs fill his mouth but he hesitated. The image of the little one came back into his mind. Those green eyes staring at him pleased with his body and strength and he felt himself deflate. This wolf was also attractive and it clearly wanted his cubs, to be his mate and yet somehow he seemed a little weaker. Damon huffed as he thought it through. This wolf had been almost insane from the heat so he couldn't tell what kind of wolf he was. Was he strong, intelligent? Would he be a good partner to birth and nurse his cubs? He didn't know.

He grunted at the wolf to sleep and flexed his manhood inside of him. The wolf sniffled unhappily but seemed to calm under him as Damon flexed his manhood inside again, rubbing gently in and out to lull him. The wolf sighed in the pleasure the sensation brought and seemed to finally drift off to sleep. Damon withdrew from inside and rolled onto his back, closing his eyes to sleep and decide later whether to mate.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stefan awoke, happy and warm and he stretched yawning, feeling the wolf beside him protecting him. He hummed and sighed. The wolf was so warm and was draped around him, spooning him so he was comfortable. His entrance pulsed a little but he smiled as he remembered the sex. He slid his hand down to his belly and rubbed there. There'd be cubs soon. He whined in want. He wouldn't know if he was pregnant until the mating was over. He was impatient.

His small whine roused the wolf and he tightened his hold around Stefan's waist and snuggled his face into the back of his neck affectionately. Stefan felt a burst of arousal and some fluid began to coat his entrance. The wolf gyrated in response and grew hard. He whined and the wolf rolled him onto his hands and knees again. Stefan immediately spread his legs as he became excited. The wolf sniffed his entrance again and licked there and Stefan shuddered and drooled. He'd almost climaxed when the wolf had begun to lick his insides before and he knew that his legs wouldn't hold him up. He grunted that at the wolf and the wolf mounted him and pushed inside. Stefan gasped as he was stretched and filled. There was more urgency in the thrusting this time and Stefan hung his head as he breathed.

His whole body shook as the wolf grunted and moaned and then filled him growling. Stefan sighed as he felt his stomach warm with seed inside and the wolf thrusted again a few more times and gave him more. The wolf withdrew panting loudly and realised Stefan hadn't climaxed. He grunted and whined at Stefan and Stefan lay himself down on the floor and hummed. He didn't mind. He wanted the seed, that was what was important. The wolf whined and licked his face, hovering over him distressed and he rolled onto his back, rocking his pelvis to encourage fertilisation as the wolf drew a worried expression.

Stefan hummed at him and beckoned him closer so he could scent him and reassure him and the wolf rubbed their faces together. The wolf wasn't convinced he'd done his part in the sex and therefore he began to try and pleasure him with his mouth as Stefan hummed and rocked. The wolf lapped at his skin and bit playfully, before rolling him onto his hands and knees again and licking at his entrance until Stefan grabbed the rug underneath them as he squirmed and began to climax. The wolf licked with more intensity and Stefan cried out, bucking his hips and climaxed.

The wolf sighed satisfied and lay down again, stroking Stefan's hip as he recovered. Stefan curled into his chest and licked there and the wolf held him. His stomach rumbled and Stefan closed his eyes unaware of the wolf's hunger. The wolf grunted and nudged Stefan's cheek with his nose to waken him. Stefan grumbled and the wolf rolled them over and licked his face before standing up. Stefan opened his eyes at the loss of contact and whined.

The wolf grunted and frowned looking around. They had no real nest and no food supply nearby. He'd have to hunt. Stefan looked up at him unhappily. The wolf felt guilty but if they were going to breed he needed to eat and feed his mate too. He looked around for something to cover Stefan with and saw another rug. He walked over and lifted it, covering Stefan carefully and Stefan huffed and curled into himself so he could be concealed by the rug. The wolf didn't like the texture of the rug as such but it was all that was here right now. He'd find them a better nest soon.

He moved quickly from the room, sniffing around for any predators and saw none. There was a window in the hall and he approached it, reaching out to touch it when he saw deer grazing not far from the house. He growled. They'd be perfect! He pushed on the glass, confused as to why it didn't move so he threw himself at it and it broke. He cut himself a little as he moved through but ran and hid in the shrubs as he hunted. He felt his wolf teeth his mouth and he got his muscles ready. There was a fawn grazing nearby. It'd be slower than the rest. He waited patiently until it got a little nearer and he sprang at it, catching its neck between his jaws as he clamped down and held it there. The animal cried out and they both fell to the ground as it kicked with its legs fighting. His teeth were sharp and strong though and he held on as it fought until it eventually stopped breathing from blood loss and became limp.

He sat up and grabbed it by the throat again, dragging it back inside. The glass cut his feet and arms but he managed to get it back inside as his wounds slowly healed. Stefan was still safe and concealed and he sighed in relief as he dragged the deer over to him proudly. He removed the covers and grunted to Stefan and Stefan opened his eyes and looked up at him. His eyes widened when he saw the blood on his mouth and he sat up slowly.

The wolf nodded towards the deer and Stefan sniffed as he looked at it. The wolf hummed proudly and began to tear into the flesh. He was starving and it was good and warm. He was half way through its hide when he realised that Stefan wasn't eating. He swallowed and looked up in confusion. Stefan had lain back down and was sleeping. He grunted and moved over to him concerned, nuzzling the back of Stefan's neck and whining.

Stefan rolled over and licked his face reassuringly. He wasn't hungry. The wolf huffed in surprise. Stefan seemed to understand that the wolf needed reassurance so he hummed and rubbed their faces together affectionately. The wolf was pacified after a minute and returned to the deer carcass to eat. Stefan turned back onto his side away from him and frowned. He was hungry but the deer held no attraction. He touched his stomach and rubbed there. He'd need to eat for the cubs, for them to grow but he didn't want the deer. Perhaps he was just tired. He closed his eyes again and fell asleep, safe in the knowledge his mate would protect him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This can't be happening." Elena said in dismay as they all sat around the kitchen table, trying to think.

"If Damon hurts Mike…" Tyler slammed his hand on the table and Caroline hugged him.

"He won't. To Damon, Mike is a potential mate. He'll take care of him." Bonnie said.

"So we just leave them all to…" Tyler trailed off and shuddered as he heard the sounds of climaxing coming from one of the other rooms.

"They'll become dangerous if we stand in the way."

"We have to keep them coupled. We can't take the chance that one of them will die if they are alone." Bonnie reminded.

Rick walked into the kitchen and sighed, turning on the coffee machine.

"Any sign of Klaus?" Bonnie asked and he shook his head. "Did he leave?"

"He wouldn't leave without me. He must still be here somewhere." Elena said.

"He's not unaffected by the spell." Anne said as Michael scented her neck and shoulder. "We don't have much time. If he can help we need him now."

Elena stood up and they looked to her.

"I know this house like the back of my hand. If he's here, I'll find him."

"I'll go with you."

"Me too." Rick and Tyler both volunteer and she shook her head.

"No, if he is affected somehow he'll see you both as a threat." She rationalised and they nodded grimly. "Keep Damon safe."

She walked out of the kitchen and rubbed her eyes trying to think of where to start. Tyler had described the need to find somewhere that could be hidden, somewhere private and safe for breeding. She should think small. Perhaps she could check the closets first. She set out to do just that, listening for any sounds. The ground floor cupboards were empty, as were the quest rooms and she scratched her head.

She moved along the hallways and paused when she saw glass on the ground. She carefully stepped around it and heard sounds inside. Stefan and Nathan were still in there then. She didn't want to look in, but yet she couldn't help herself as curiosity got the better of her. She peaked a look, keeping herself mostly hidden. Stefan was sleeping or seemed to be, but his breathing was fast and shallow. Nathan was eating a deer carcass raw and had blood on his face. She felt her stomach lurch at the thought of eating raw flesh. Then again, when he was in full wolf form, he probably did that so maybe it wasn't so strange.

She blinked as she realised that feeding was going to be a problem here. They weren't the same species. Even if Stefan was becoming more wolf, he was still a vampire and he fed only on Damon's blood - unless, somehow that had changed because of the spell. If he still needed blood to survive, Nathan would probably be unaware.

Nathan looked over at her pausing his eating and sniffed. She froze for a second. The barrier was gone. Would Nathan attack her? She waited, watching him and he stared at her for a few seconds before he moved to Stefan and hovered over him, climbing onto him to protect him.

"I won't hurt him." She whispered calmly and Nathan studied her.

Stefan made a small whining sound and tilted his throat and Nathan looked down at him and began to lick his face and neck. She took that opportunity to quickly walk away down the rest of the hall. She felt her whole body fill with adrenaline. This was a disaster. If they could reverse everything and save them, what would happen? Stefan and Damon had both slept with other people. She held herself. How would they react?

She heard a soft gentle whisper, further along the hall and she reached a stairwell she'd forgotten about. It led to an old servants' quarters on the second floor. This was the only access so it was often forgotten as no one had used it for a long time. She ascended the stairs as quietly as she could, when she started to wonder whether speaking out loud would be better. If it was Klaus then maybe she'd be best to give him some warning of her approach. She reached the door to the small room and there was a growl. Of course he'd heard her coming.

"Klaus? It's Elena." She said calmly and pushed the door open a little.

Klaus stood up and glared at her. She made no other movements as he studied her.

"You're alone?" He asked, tension vibrating from him.

"Yes."

He turned back to the bed he was hovering over and she slowly walked inside and tried to see what he was doing. There was a blonde woman on the bed and she was sweating and shaking as she curled into herself. Elena gasped when she saw her. It was the woman who'd called them, who'd alerted them about the barrier. Who was she?

"Elizabeth." Klaus said as though he stoned slightly and he ran his fingers through the woman hair soothingly.

"You know her?" Elena looked to him and he nodded. "Why did you take take her away from her partner?"

He growled and turned around to look at her angrily and she took a step back.

"Because he's not worthy of her!" He snarled and she fought fear as she tried to think.

"But you are."

Klaus searched her face and turned back to the woman again.

"Who is she?"

"A very special lady." He seemed a little calmer. "We haven't met in a long time."

"Can you help her? Stop the spell?"

"Why should I?" He grumbled.

"Because if you don't the spell could drain all of them. It could drain her too."

Klaus looked at her again, uncertain.

"Charisma told us that they'd tried it last year and everyone died, especially those who weren't being mated at the time."

Klaus huffed and leaned down to kiss Elizabeth's forehead. Elena wasn't sure what he was thinking. Was he even listening? He rubbed his face against the woman's' and she whimpered and reached up for him.

"I know pet. I know it hurts but not yet." He soothed and licked her cheek.

"Klaus. We need you if we are going to end this." Elena said and he nodded.

"I'll save you pet." He whispered to Elizabeth and stood up straight again.

The woman whined and tilted her throat at him desperately and he blinked hard as his vampire face came out. Elena took a step back.

"I will not be controlled by witches, do you understand me?" He growled and she nodded. "They will not take her from me again!"

"Then help us find them."

"Not again. Not this time." He nodded and she nodded with him.

He might be a little more animal but he seemed to be able to think like Anne, so perhaps they could still rely on him. Elena motioned for him to come with her and he looked back at Elizabeth one last time before he left the room, locking it and pulling furniture up against it so it would be difficult for anyone to get in or out.

Elena watched as he did so. Whoever this woman was, she was important to him. Very important.

"Klaus, who is Elizabeth?" She asked as they began to walk back along the hall.

Klaus's eyes were blazing and he seemed to be sniffing as they walked, for what she wasn't sure.

"Klaus. Perhaps there's a reason she's here."

"Of course there is. She's my kin." He said annoyed and she nodded.

That meant that somehow, Klaus was their bloodline then. That also meant that he'd succumb eventually too. They needed to get on this now! She struggled to keep up with him as he walked. She had to tell him, remind him about the singular people dying first.

"Klaus, we need to find her mate because…"

He stopped and glared at her, growling.

"…if she's alone then she will die. They have to start their mating ritual if they're both going to survive." She added quickly and he leaned towards her menacingly.

"Let him die." He hissed and she stepped back, eyes wide. "He won't touch my wife again."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 BF

"Wife?" Elena gasped and Klaus stopped and sighed in exasperation. "She's your wife?"

"Yes."

"Well, what…what happened?" She squeezed his arm and he huffed at her, slightly amused and suspicious at the same time.

"Is that a hint of sympathy I hear in your voice Miss Gilbert? I hope not." His tone was menacing and she removed her hand from his arm slowly. "If I were you, I'd save my sympathy for your friends."

Elena swallowed and he continued his speedy walk back to the kitchen while she stopped and leaned against the wall. She felt tears fill her eyes and she sighed. Why was Klaus always so angry? So bitter? She meant it when she said she wanted to understand how this had happened to him. He always assumed people were trying to trick him, to make him weak. She stood up straight again. She couldn't let him wear her down. They had a house full of people to save and a coven to hunt down and they were running out of time.

She began to head after him when she heard a cry of pain and she began to run in its direction, praying it wasn't Stefan or Damon. She rounded the corner and came upon Klaus holding Elizabeth's mate by his throat and squeezing.

"Klaus!" She cried and he growled and bore his fangs.

Everyone else was alerted to the chaos by her call and they all came running too.

"Klaus if you kill him…" Elena began and he turned his head towards her enraged.

"Don't you think I know that?!" He tossed the man aside in a heap as though he was garbage and looked to her again.

"That's how you know so much about mates?" She guessed and he chuckled and looked up to the ceiling. "You…tried to kill him before and you saw she was dying too."

Rick, Tyler and Caroline looked at each other, unaware of what they were discussing. Only Elena and Bonnie knew the extent to the mates' nature and the dangers to their survival. Even if Stefan and Damon were just 'normal' mates – Bonnie had split Damon's soul in half to resurrect Stefan, so if one died the other died anyway, irrespective of the mating bond.

"It's the only reason he lives." Klaus grumbled and looked at Tyler. "Tyler, take him and keep him locked alone."

"But he'll die! She'll die!"

"Not yet!" He hissed and nodded to Tyler. "Jack has some explaining to do. Like why he killed my hybrid."

"It was him?" Tyler said aghast as he pulled the man from the floor and held him as he struggled. "How do you know?"

"I'd never forget his scent. Not in two hundred years." Klaus said pointedly and Tyler dragged the snarling, growling man away.

"I'm sorry." Anne said to him earnestly and he bristled. "It must have been so painful for you to have found someone, only for her potential mate to appear."

Klaus smirked at her and shook his head.

"But if you're related then can't you mate too?" Caroline frowned, looking from one to the other.

"Out of the mouths of babes." Klaus mumbled.

"Caroline." Elena breathed in warning and Klaus turned to Caroline.

"Tell me Caroline, do you think I'm attractive?" He zeroed in on her and she felt her face flush.

"What?" She croaked.

"Clearly that's a yes." He smiled predatorily. "And what other qualities do you look for in a partner? Brains aren't high on your list evidently, but you do have so many admirable qualities yourself. One would assume you'd look for an equal." He continued and Caroline opened and closed her mouth, uncomfortable under his radar. "So what if there was no equal for you? Only a stronger mate. Wouldn't you want someone who could lay the world at your feet, shower you with anything you could ever want, or would you settle for..?"

"Tyler." She said and he paused, an eyebrow raised. "I'd want Tyler."

"And why is that love?"

"None of that means anything if you don't trust each other. If you don't want the same things." She said and Klaus gave a small smile and moved to her kissing her hand as every froze in surprise.

"And that honesty, my dearest Caroline, is why you are still alive right now." He gave her a small smile. "I do enjoy you. If only she had been as honest."

"I don't get it." Rick mumbled to Bonnie and Anne and Michael held each other.

"She loved you both at the same time." Elena guessed. "But she picked him."

"Mating is always consensual. When you do mate, it's because you've found the one you're meant to be with." Michael explained and Klaus gave an exuberant shrug.

Klaus's need for dominance, control and power must have been the qualities in him that turned Elizabeth to her other potential mate. She'd married Klaus but he must have been too much to handle. Elena didn't blame her but at the same time it was quite tragic. She felt her chest tight as she saw him finally for what he was – lonely. He had made Stefan turn off his humanity and come with him on his search for werewolves, when he could have compelled anyone else to. In truth he'd wanted Stefan with him because he missed the friendship they'd shared, even if Stefan couldn't remember.

He had compelled Stefan to turn it back on, so that he wouldn't die as a result of their bond breaking and when it didn't work because it was Damon's soul that had split, he let them go upon her arrangement with him. He hadn't wanted them to die.

As she looked at him she wondered. Would he have let them Stefan and Damon go anyway? Even without her bargain? He had confessed that he and Stefan had been friends and clearly he still had feeling of friendship and brotherhood towards him, even now. He wasn't the soulless monster he tried to appear, but that was his safety blanket and anyone who tried to reveal his true colours would suffer for it greatly. Of that she had no doubt.

"Klaus. The coven?" Bonnie prompted and he nodded, breaking the tension.

He pulled his cell phone out and dialled a number. Caroline moved to help Tyler and ensure that Elizabeth's mate was ok in the process.

"I'll check on Damon." Elena said, but Rick held her shoulders.

"Elena, it's too dangerous. He's not Damon right now. He could hurt you."

"He won't." She gave a small smile.

"You can't know that." He said worriedly.

"He won't hurt me. He's in there somewhere I know it." Rick sighed and shook his head and she looked to Anne for support.

"You're small and human. Remember to keep your head low and let him smell you before making any movements." She advised and Elena nodded.

Michael pressed his face into her shoulder and she seemed to bristle for a moment as Elena eyed her.

"Elena. We will need somewhere to be private soon." Anne said tense. "Karl and Monique too."

Rick looked to her.

"There are guest rooms. When the time comes, I'll make sure you're safe there."

"Thank you." Anne nodded.

Elena gave her a smile of sympathy and looked to Klaus who was dialling on his phone again, looking agitated. Elena moved towards the room Damon and Mike where in and took a deep breath as she opened the door. She entered the room, smelling the scent of sex and closed the door behind her.

Damon stood up immediately, on alert and she kept very still and tilted her head down as Anne had suggested. He sniffed towards her, growling low in his throat. She closed her eyes and waited.

_It's me Damon._

She thought in her head, wishing she had the channelling abilities that he and Stefan shared. Damon prowled around her at a safe distance, trying to figure out what she was perhaps. After a few minutes he seemed satisfied that she was no threat to Mike and he climbed onto the sofa where Mike was curled up sleeping.

She looked up at him. He looked like an animal. His body was dirty from sweat and the fabric of the sofa sticking to his skin and his hair was unruly. She almost wished she had a camera so she could bribe him when he was back to normal again. Damon was so meticulous in his appearance normally. He'd be mortified to see himself like this.

She approached slowly, beginning to wonder why she was doing so. She'd wanted to check on them – plain and simple. She could see that they were both fine and yet she still couldn't stop herself from wanting to be closer. She wanted to touch him, look into his eyes and know that he was still in there. He was her best friend. She loved him. He couldn't be gone.

She got down onto her hands and knees and crawled with her head down, towards the sofa. Damon watched her closely but didn't react.

"Damon, do you understand me?" She asked, still looking down and he moved a little. "Damon, everything is going to be ok."

He growled then and she paused and stayed where she was. Mike woke and whined. Damon began to scent him and she flicked her eyes up to watch. Mike was rolling onto his back and beckoning Damon to crawl in between his legs but for some reason Damon was spending time sniffing his abdomen. Mike whined again and she heard his stomach rumble. Damon licked his stomach in response but Mike groaned and whined again. Mike was hungry.

Damon huffed and bit into his wrist, offering it to him but Mike moved his face away disconcerted. Damon withdrew his wrist and looked confused.

"He needs food Damon." She said and Damon looked at her and growled.

Damon rose to his feet and moved around her, growling in warning as he sniffed. Oh god, surely he didn't think that she could be food? She froze in fear. Mike was a wolf. He probably ate anything. She could be seen as potential food.

Damon stood right behind her and sniffed the back of her head and she held tight. She must have been trembling as he moved around her predatorily. What should she do? This was a stupid idea. Rick was right. Damon came in front of her and growled low and hungry and her heart began to thump loudly. Damon still wanted blood. He might not know that he needed Stefan's. Slowly she offered him her wrist and he moved back and scrutinised her.

"It won't taste good but you can have some." She whispered as tears filled her eyes.

He grabbed her arm and she stifled the urge to cry out as he sniffed her hand. She closed her eyes as he ran his lips over to her pulse point in her wrist and carefully sank his fangs in. She did make a sound of pain then and he sucked a mouthful from her before pulling back and dropping her arm completely as he tried to spit her blood out. She held her wrist tight and tried not to pant and he moved away from her as though she was some alien life form. He was panting, almost in fear and she had an idea.

"I'll bring you some food. Something that'll taste good." She looked at his face and he snorted at her.

She moved backwards slowly as he watched and got to the door, turning around and standing as she quickly opened the door and left. She flattened herself against it and breathed hard. She could hear Klaus growling from the other room and she went towards it in query. Klaus threw his phone at the wall and everyone sat tight and in fear.

"Bloody witches!" He shouted.

"What's wrong?" She asked quietly.

"No ones' phone is working. They've blocked communication." Bonnie sighed and put her head in her hands.

"So we can't get any help to find them?" She whimpered and Klaus kicked an antique vase over in his fury. "There must be something else we can do."

Everyone looked upset and defeated.

"What about Charisma's body?" Caroline suggested. "Can't you like, touch her and figure out where she came from? That could be a starting point."

"Care I don't have access to my powers remember? All I have is walking through wood and making plants grow." Bonnie sighed.

"But you said you could touch water and see where the water had been, even from years ago." Caroline pointed out and Bonnie nodded. "Isn't there loads of water in a human body?"

Bonnie chewed her lip as she thought on that.

"Could that work?" Rick asked and she shrugged.

"Well perhaps you should find out." Klaus commanded with his eyes burning and she clenched her jaw. "Off you pop little witch."

"There's definitely some of you in Damon." Bonnie muttered bitterly, as she realised how similar Damon's jibes could be to Klaus's when he was ordering her to do something, but she rose and went with Rick out to the car.

"Is this going to work?" He asked her and she looked at him feeling like a failure already. "Hey. All you can do is your best Bonnie. That's all we are all trying to do."

"It's not so easy when everyone is looking at you expecting magical help." She said and he nodded in sympathy.

She opened the trunk and placed her hands on the body, closing her eyes to avoid seeing the lack of a head where one should be. She felt death as soon as she touched it and she recoiled, falling back into Rick. He rubbed her back in understanding and she closed her eyes to concentrate again.

The body was dead, but there was still some energy inside, electricity almost. Running through the muscle. It was bizarre that there should be anything and now she understood why there were so many horror films about zombies. If a human body could still generate even a small electrical current, it was almost as though it could still be animated. She exhaled slowly and searched for the water. She found it and felt herself almost pulled in on top of the body. Rick held her steady and whispered encouragement as she tried to figure out where to go. She followed the water through blood vessels and into organs but nothing helped her see beyond that.

She gritted her teeth and tried to pull back out when she felt the electricity run through her by accident. She felt a shock in her hands and she opened her eyes. Water plus electricity would normally electrocute you but since she was a part of the tissue and not separate, she was ok. She closed her eyes again and tried to follow the electrical impulses instead. They seemed to go everywhere as though Charisma's body was mis-firing all canons in panic. It reminded her of chickens when they have their heads cut off, running around for days sometimes as though they were alive.

She grunted at the effort to follow where the energy was going.

"Stick with it Bonnie, I know you can do this." She heard Rick's voice and she plunged her mind deeper.

Suddenly she realised what she had to do. If she was going to find out what Charisma knew, she'd have to touch the head. She'd have to go inside the head and hope there was still some residual electricity in there that she could ride to the memory centre for answers. She gulped and pulled back, opening her eyes and Rick raised his eyebrows.

"Anything?"

"Not yet." She swallowed down nausea as she looked to the head.

Rick had wrapped it in plastic to avoid them having to stare into her dead eyes. Bonnie placed her hands on it, hoping she wouldn't have to remove the plastic layer. She thought she might vomit if she had to do that. She placed her hands on it and tried to find the energy. She drew a blank and pulled back, fearing it was hopeless.

"What's wrong?" Rick asked.

"Nothing. I hoped there'd still be some kind of electrical charge in her head, like there is in her body but there's nothing."

"You have to remove the plastic. It won't conduct." He advised and she held her breath as he unwrapped it.

She kept her eyes closed and he placed her hands on it, sympathy rolling of him in waves as she did so. Instantly she was moving towards the brain and seeing images flash before her eyes. Where was she? Somewhere that she seemed to be able to access memories. She'd learned this in bio this year. It had a funny name like a cartoon or an animal…Hippocampus! That was it! She was in the hippocampus of the brain where long term memories where stored. That was some good luck. She tried to control the images of what she was seeing, almost like rewinding a video tape. She hoped that there was enough electricity in the body to fuel the functions long enough for her to access something useful.

She saw chanting and blood in a vile, searching, so much searching. Death of a husband. So Charisma hadn't been lying. She saw fire and smoke from an old mansion somewhere she didn't recognise and then she was in a forest with wolves fighting, arguing and mating furiously as she felt unable to control the run of images any further.

People around her, chanting and holding an image of Klaus. Those must be the coven witches. She tried to slow the memory down so she could see their faces but it suddenly melted away like ephemera and she cried out.

"No!"

The head suddenly became a head again and she was pulling back. She panted and touched her face and body, ensuring she was in her own body again and Rick looked to her.

"Anything?"

"There wasn't enough time." She croaked. "I saw the witches but I don't know where they are."

He nodded and pulled her into a hug as she sighed.

"You did what you could." He soothed and she felt frustration strangle her nerves.

"I should be able to do something!" She groaned. "I saw her husband die. It was true. That much at least."

"You saw it?" Rick asked and she nodded. "Where?"

"I don't know, some forest somewhere." She sighed and he chewed his lip.

"How much did you notice when you were there? Smells and sounds?"

"Yeah, but what use is any of that?" She looked at him hopelessly.

"Think, what kind of smells where there there? Where he died. What kind of trees?"

"Uh, I don't know. I thought I could smell fir trees, maybe camphor." Her eyes widened as she realised what he was thinking.

"Describe everything you can remember, even the little stuff that seems unimportant. We can trace this forest Bonnie. We'll find it."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stefan felt his stomach cramp and he held it worryingly. It didn't feel right. Was something wrong? His breathing picked up. No, it was hunger he was sure of that. There wasn't anything wrong with the cubs – if there were any yet. By now his body should be preparing, milking his mate but it hadn't happened yet. He felt afraid. The wolf had had him several times now and still he wasn't milked. What did it mean?

The wolf hummed and snuggled his face into Stefan's and Stefan felt his fangs protrude. He was so hungry. The smell of the wolf's throat was enchanting and as Stefan licked his lips and looked towards it, his stomach tightened again. Had hadn't wanted the deer but he licked his mates face afterwards to collect the blood. It hadn't been satisfying and tasted a little bitter but he'd felt compelled too. Perhaps that was it then?

He snuggled his face into the wolf's neck and licked his skin there. The smell intensified and he could feel the heart beat under his lips as it pulsed there. His mouth watered and he opened his mouth and bit down. Blood poured into his mouth and he gasped trying to catch it all when the wolf shot up and sent him crashing across the room into the sofa. He looked up afraid and confused to see the wolf holding its neck in pain and panting. He sat up again and licked his lips. The taste still wasn't great but it was definitely what he was hungering for.

The wolf growled in warning and anger and he held his stomach protectively and hissed back in return. The wolf bore its fangs and he bore his too. His mate should do whatever he had to to protect him, to feed him and the cubs. This wolf seemed more likely to injure him right now and he felt fear and a fierce protective urge to guard the eggs inside of him.

The wolf held its neck again and grunted, whining slightly as it calmed down and turned its attention to the pain. Blood was still dripping from its neck and Stefan observed him closely, beginning to feel strange about it. It seemed perfectly natural that his mate should feed him his blood but it shouldn't cause so much distress surely? He sniffed, smelling the wolf's pain and anguish and he made a small whine and stepped closer on his hands and knees. It was his job to care for his mate as much as it was his mates' job to provide. If the wolf was unhappy and in pain, he should go to him.

He moved closer carefully and the wolf lay down, grunting in the continued pain. He went over to his face and the wolf growled but it was half hearted. Stefan ran his nose across the wolf's cheek and licked there and the wolf whimpered. He scented down into the wolf's neck and the wolf held tight in fear. The blood still flowed and Stefan wasn't sure what to do. He looked around and whined, lost. He wished they were in a pack and not alone. Another wolf would know what to do. He whined louder, almost calling for other wolves in the process and his wolf grunted and closed his eyes as he paled. He didn't look good. Stefan panicked and tried to nudge the wolf's head back to consciousness, but it didn't work. He panted and began to move around the room in circles, afraid.

He whined again and looked to the doorway. It wasn't safe for him away from his mate. Not when he was in heat. He may attract other males who would compete for him. He had no choice though. He had to do something! He moved the second rug and covered the wolf carefully and then ran to the door and sniffed, looking out. No one around. If he could find another mate approaching heat, then they might know what to do. They wouldn't try to mount him either. He rose to his two feet, feeling odd about doing so and moved through the hallways. There was no one around and he whined in sadness. His eyes filling with tears as he realised his wolf was dying. A tear rolled down his face as he looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings. He was so alone and afraid and his next wave of heat would be coming soon. Perhaps he should go back and lie with the wolf. Perhaps licking him would bring him back and heal him somehow.

"Stefan." He heard a female voice and he looked to a blonde woman who smelled strange.

He moved back a little, trying to figure out what she was and she cooed at him calmly.

"It's ok. I brought something for you. Are you hungry?" Her voice was kind and he felt no fear that she would hurt him.

He got down on his hands and knees again and sat back on his haunches as she approached slowly.

"I bet you're hungry." She smiled and produced a bottle from her pocket.

He looked at it in query. She opened the lid and the scent hit him like a lightning bolt. It smelled of oranges, sweet and warming and delicious and his face tingled as his mouth filled with saliva. His eyes widened and she nodded knowingly and placed it on the ground between them, stepping back to give him space. He moved forward and grabbed it, placing it to his lips as the liquid poured into his mouth. He panted, enjoying it as the taste flooded his senses and revived him. His stomach warmed happily and he made humming sounds of pleasure as he devoured it, licking all around it once it was empty.

"Good?" The woman asked and he looked at her.

He tentatively pushed the bottle back towards her and she smiled.

"You want more?"

He huffed and she smiled again.

"First of all I have food for Nath…your…your partner." She stumbled and he frowned.

She pulled what looked like raw meat out of a plastic box and he sniffed it, recognising the same scent as the deer carcass. He wrinkled his nose and then realised it was for his wolf. His eyes widened. If she could give food, maybe she could help with his wolf's injury. He sat upright and panted, whining a little and she tilted her head and frowned.

"What is it?" She asked and he whined.

A male came up behind her and Stefan immediately pushed himself back in fear.

"Ty!" She complained and tried to coo to Stefan again.

The male was a wolf. He could try and mount him.

"Something's wrong."

"What?"

"Wolves never leave each other in heat. They stay together to protect each other."

"Maybe he was just hungry. I mean Nathan can't feed him right? Elena said Nathan had a deer in the library but Stefan can't eat that."

"No. This is so screwed up. Stefan, where's Nathan?"

"He can't understand you."

"Stefan." The male stepped closer and Stefan blurred away as fast as he could.

He felt crowded. He ran back to the library and climbed in beside his wolf again, licking his neck and still finding fresh blood there. He whined in misery and shuddered, curling up when he heard footsteps approach.

"Is that..?"

"Human blood. Stefan must have tried to feed."

"Is he dead?"

"Stay back. I don't know how lethal wolf bites are to Stefan anymore but they are to you."

Stefan felt his heckles rise. They were in danger and his wolf was ill. He took a deep breath and sprang out of their nest growling aggressively. He had to seem like more of a threat. The male got down on his hands and knees and bore his fangs back. Stefan caught his breath and waited as the male sniffed and looked towards his wolf. He felt anger fuel him and he charged at the male, biting and clawing. The blonde woman screamed as they rolled around thrashing and biting. The male was so strong, it didn't take long before he had been bitten deep into his shoulder and he cried out in pain.

"Ty! No!"

The male dropped him to the ground and he held his stomach protectively as he tried to breathe through the pain.

"What did you do?! You bit him!"

"Klaus is here. He'll be fine! Besides, he's part wolf now anyway Care." The male spoke and Stefan shivered violently and tucked his face into his body as the bite burned him. "I'll check on Nathan."

The blonde woman came to Stefan's side and touched his shoulder and he yelped and snapped at her.

"Careful!" The male shouted and Stefan realised he was at his wolf, touching him.

His heart beat wildly. He might hurt his wolf! He tried to sit up and growl but he felt so lethargic and dizzy. The blonde woman held him from behind and cooed at him. She bit into her wrist and offered it to him and he searched her face. She'd given him blood that tasted good. She seemed kind, mothering. Maybe he could trust her. There was something so familiar about her face.

"Drink and it'll heal Stefan."

"He's a vampire, he'll heal anyway."

"Not if there's more wolf in him than anything right now." She said back angrily to the male.

His eyes widened. She wasn't afraid of the male even though he was so much stronger than she was. He licked her wrist and scrunched his face up at the bitter taste.

"I know." She soothed and reached out to stroke through his hair.

He flinched and she cooed again, so he let her. His wolf groaned and he looked over anxiously. The male was feeding him blood from his wrist. Stefan's heart beat wildly as he tried to understand. Where these people like him? Did they drink blood too? How did the male seem to be wolf as well though? He moved forward as the male stepped away and joined the blonde woman and his wolf opened its eyes and looked to him. He flew to its side and licked its face. It made a small moan and tried to sit up, looking to him tiredly. Stefan gave a small whine and licked his neck but the wolf flinched. He pulled back in realisation. The wolf was afraid of him now. The wolf couldn't feed him like he needed and he was afraid. Stefan sat back and held his stomach.

The cubs may need to drink blood too and if his mate couldn't feed them then he couldn't be relied upon. He felt his chest squeeze and he made small remorseful whine that the wolf returned. His eyes filled with ears and he scented the wolf's face again as he made up his mind. He needed another mate, a stronger one, one like him. The wolf wouldn't do. He pulled away and turned his back as he planned what to do next and the wolf whined in sadness and licked the back of his neck, trying to pull him back to lie with him. Stefan shrugged him off regrettably and moved away from him. The wolf growled and caught him by his scruff, trying to pull him back and the blonde woman took a step forward, looking concerned for him. The male held her back and told her not to interfere.

Stefan pulled against the hold but found himself being pulled backwards. He was going to have to make his decision clear. He growled aggressively and turned his head, snapping violently at the wolf and the wolf released him and looked at him panting. Stefan turned around, flashing his teeth once more in warning. The wolf deflated and hung his head in acceptance and he exhaled and blurred out of the room, past the two others. He had to find shelter for his next wave of heat. He could feel it beginning in his loins already and he needed to be safe until he could find another mate.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elena went back into the room with Damon and Nathan and this time Damon didn't seem so on alert. The taste of her blood had clearly been so disgusting for him that he no longer viewed her as a threat or as a meal. She approached slowly anyway and opened a Tupperware dish of a variety of meat and fish that had been in the kitchen fridge. It had been so strange to find food in there but Charisma had presumably paid the bill for food for the wolves. She had obviously known that they'd need a lot of food during mating so the fridge was well stock pilled.

Mike looked over hungrily and climbed off of the sofa and over to her as Damon watched him frowning. She moved back as Mike paid no attention to her and began to devour the contents of the box. She'd expected he'd at least show a little caution given the fact that he hadn't seen or smelt her earlier so how did he know for sure she wouldn't be a threat to him? Perhaps that's why Damon seemed so perturbed too. She turned her attention to him and held a bottle out. As soon as he smelled the aroma his face changed to vampire and he studied her as he licked his lips.

"It's what you need." She soothed and he reached out carefully and snatched it from her, drinking it down hungrily.

She watched in awe as his whole body relaxed. Clearly he needed to feed. If only she could get him back with his proper mate and end this strangeness. Next to her Mike burped and looked at her for more. She sighed. She stood up slowly to exit and get him more when he followed her on his hands and knees. She turned to look in surprise and Damon growled in warning. She headed towards the door and heard Mike still following. She turned around again and Damon jumped off of the sofa and bit the back of Mike's neck, dragging him back to the sofa again.

Mike hung his head and whined and she watched Damon growl almost as though he was scolding him. Mike kept his head low and opened his legs wider at the back, presenting himself and Damon seemed to deliberate for a second. That was strange. Mike lifted his rear higher in invitation and Damon mounted him. She turned away and left the room.

She could hear Klaus growling and trying to get answers out of Elizabeth's mate. She followed the sounds and found Bonnie there touching the man's head.

"What's happening?"

"Trying to get answers. He knows the coven. He's been working with them all along to bring us all here." Klaus growled.

"How do you know?"

"Neurons." He grunted.

"Huh?"

Bonnie exhaled and pulled back from the man and looked to Klaus.

"Jackson. They're there." She said and he closed his eyes in thought.

"How are you doing that? Are your powers back?" Elena asked her and Bonnie shook her head.

"I'm using the natural electrical signals in the brain to access his memory."

"But he's dead."

"And part wolf now and it's that part that is alive and firing signals through his motor neurons." Bonnie explained and Elena huffed and smiled.

"Someone's been paying attention in bio." She joked and Bonnie gave her a knowing look. "So the coven are in Jackson? How do we get to them?"

Alaric came into the room and Klaus looked to him.

"I'll go and find them. There's only a few forests with the plant life you described in Jackson Bonnie. I'll take Tyler with me and hopefully we can end this."

"They're dangerous Alaric and I can't protect you from here." Bonnie sighed.

"We'll take our chances. You're sure they'll be in or near the forest you saw."

"Yes, to pull off a spell this big, they'll need the energy from the wolves and the elements too, so they'll be near water and amongst plant life."

He nodded and looked to Elena. "Matt and Jer are coming too."

"What? You told him?" Elena said annoyed and he held up his hands.

"He deserved to know what was happening Elena. He needs that, after everything that's happened." He defended and she held herself.

"It's too dangerous."

"He's human and looks like a harmless kid. Maybe he will be able to get nearer to the witches than the rest of us will."

"He's a Gilbert." Klaus said and she looked at him in surprise. "From what I recall that family can look after themselves in the face of the supernatural."

She sighed unhappily and nodded.

"Wouldn't it make more sense for you to go with them?" She asked Klaus and he immediately tensed up. "You know that Elizabeth needs her mate if she's to survive. You have to let him go."

"No." He growled angrily.

"Klaus…" Bonnie tried to interject and he growled louder in warning, so they all kept silent.

"We'll call you when we get there. I know a witch along the route and maybe she can help with a locator spell or something."

"You'd need something belonging to the coven to trace them like that." Bonnie said and they all sighed. "Wait, Charisma said that they had used Damon's blood as a catalyst for the spell last year so the blood will still have trace elements of their energy there. It could work, maybe."

Rick nodded and headed out to the car to find the vile of blood in Charisma's things.

"Perhaps you should consider evacuating before there is a house full of wolves." Klaus looked to Bonnie and Elena.

"I won't leave them." Elena shook her head and he chuckled.

"You think that they need you to babysit Elena? They are animals and wild animals can look after themselves."

"Maybe he's right. We should be more like those tv documentary guys who stay hidden and just observe." Bonnie said.

"But they can't feed without each other and they don't know that!" Elena defended and Klaus huffed and crossed his arms.

"Elena, love, nature will take over. If you continue to interfere they will turn on you. Believe me."

"You talk about not interfering but that's exactly what you're doing." She hit back, feeling wounded. "She'll die without him and you know it. There's no way around a mating bond."

He glared at her for a second and then his expression straightened to one of ambivalence.

"Perhaps it's a fitting punishment." He said simply and her mouth fell open as he left the room.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 BF

Stefan panted as his heat began to tire him. He had found a few places to hide but neither seemed right somehow. He paused and sat against a wall. He grunted at a cramp. He felt miserable. He could smell others in heat nearby but they had mates with them. He could hear them having sex and bonding and it made him feel so grieved. He'd liked the wolf. He'd seemed kind and he'd been so attractive and strong. Then again, it was clear that he wasn't as strong as Stefan was and that wasn't an attractive quality in a mate, plus there was a feeding issue.

He exhaled and rubbed his stomach. He wished he knew where he was, the territory. He missed having a pack, a family, an alpha. He fought tears and tried to shake himself out of it. He had to find a place to ride out this wave of heat and find an alpha. He stood up on both legs. It was easier to see where he was going on two legs, even if it didn't feel natural. He began his walk when he heard a sniffling. Someone was in pain nearby and he paused trying to figure out where the whimpering was coming from. He followed the sound cautiously and saw a staircase leading up to a room. He sniffed the air. Someone was in heat and frightened.

He climbed the stairs and found furniture around the doorway. He struggled, moving the items and cleared the door as he sniffed the air again. Someone was inside and they were whining in distress. Calling for aid. He reached out for a round shape protruding from the wood and it opened the door. He laughed in amazement and looked at the strange metal object closely. It had bid him entry somehow. He pushed the door open and saw a woman in heat on a bed, writhing as she struggled with her cramps. She looked to him and began to sob into the coverings beneath her.

Stefan came inside and cooed, humming to calm her. She was in a bad state and he could relate. Soon enough he'd be writhing in agony if he didn't find a mate. He should continue on his search and not waste time here but somehow her cries made him stay. He cooed and climbed onto the bed with her, scenting her face and she looked up at him and whined. He whined back in response and understanding. She pulled him closer and he settled around her, trying to soothe her with humming and licks. He couldn't give her what she needed but he could at least be here to keep her company. He'd have to leave soon before his full heat hit him again but right now he'd stay until she could sleep. She cried and snuggled into his chest and he rubbed her hot skin.

His own heat began to make him feel groggy and sleepy too. He closed his eyes and relaxed next to her as he let himself go.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Klaus raided Damon's bourbon cupboard and took a bottle without a glass as Elena left more food for Mike in the room. He shook his head and exhaled at her continuing reluctance to accept facts. Whatever the people she knew had become, they weren't pets and they'd turn on her. It was a fact. Sentiment was taking over her brain.

The witch understood. She could see their decline into animals. Even Anne, Michael, Karl and Monique were now in their own rooms, locked in and being left to ravage each other. It was a pity actually. Anne was intriguing. She had some years behind her and seemed to understand more about their behaviours than most. She was someone he would spare and perhaps enjoy some conversation with. He'd always wanted to know, to understand why he hadn't mated. When he and Elizabeth had been in love, they hadn't known it was possible, but they had had sex and drank from each other. He'd learned through the years that that was what was necessary to kick-start the mating process and yet it hadn't happened with them. For a hundred years he'd agonised and tried to discover why. Why? Why did it happen with one of his most trusted friends? Why was it his wife would fall in love and mate with him and not her husband?

As he thought on those long ago questions and agonies, he threw back Damon's bourbon. It was rather ridiculous that he should be related to all of these people. His own family had mostly disappointed him. In truth he hadn't thought much about there being any other relatives. There were two wolves here. Certainly his family, other than himself were completely human before his mother's spell, so if he was related to wolves then they must be from his birth fathers' side. Oddly, he'd never really tried to trace much of them. He hadn't known that Elizabeth was a blood relative and yet it made sense now. He'd always felt a connection to her, as though she belonged to him. Now after 200 years of being without her, he was to find out that she was actually blood kin and not just kin in his mind. She must be related to his birth fathers' side if what the witch believed was true. He'd never thought on what would happen to people with the wolf gene who'd been turned first. He would have thought it wouldn't have been possible. Then again, he'd spent the past while, hunting people who'd triggered the gene and having to turn them with help of Elena's blood.

All of these mates were something alien, something unique – just like him. To think that if he hadn't turned Elizabeth so they could be together, she may never have found her mate in Jack. He turned Jack too and he'd regretted it ever since. Perhaps it would still have happened if they'd been human but as vampires, their mating had sealed them both together in life and death, deeper than any marriage could do.

When he'd caught them in bed together he'd lost it and had tried to rip out Jack's heart when she also screamed and began to vomit blood. The scene had been so macabre and so terrifying it had taken him a minute to realise why she was ailing. Thankfully he'd dropped Jack and she had recovered. He'd known then. There was no going back. Their lives were tied together. Had they been human he could have killed Jack and she would have lived. Perhaps he would have had a chance to prove his worth again but there was point on going over and over all of these thoughts again!

He sat down rubbing his face and drinking from the bottle deeply. All he'd really wanted was people around him who were loyal to him, loved him and respected him. He'd never found it, even in his own wife. They had begun so well. She taught him it was ok to feel, to let emotions in and he grasped onto her with every cell in his body. She was like an angel. Strange even after all of the years he'd spent hating her, when he thought he'd seen her driving past as he sped out of town with Elena, he just couldn't leave. He had had to know if it really was her. It couldn't be a coincidence that she would be here around Stefan and Damon. There was also the scent of Jack around the hybrid head. He'd thought at first it was impossible until he'd seen Elizabeth driving past.

He was so deep in thought he didn't notice Caroline coming into the room and sitting.

"Are you afraid?" She asked, looking down at the floor.

He blinked and noticed her.

"I'm immortal love." He said simply.

"The others aren't. They could die."

"Hmmmn." He agreed and took a swig from the bottle.

She watched him, waiting for more a response than that and she sighed and stood up, approaching the drinks cabinet, retrieving a glass.

"If you're going to hog the whole bottle, at least give me a glass." She said as she stopped in front of him and stuck the glass out in his direction.

He paused and studied her, before pouring some out for her. She took it and sat down again, drinking a gulp and grimacing and he chuckled.

"You saved the wolf?" He asked and she nodded.

"If I were you, I wouldn't try to feed Stefan anymore. He has to learn how to hunt."

"This isn't a nature documentary Klaus." She said annoyed and he smiled.

"Life is a documentary. You just have to figure which side you're on. The side behind the camera or in front."

"I have no idea what that means." She looked at him.

"Do you want to live your life as you fear others see and judge you for it, or do you want to be the one in control, able to see what's really happening, the bigger picture?" He looked at her and she looked away and shook her head. "One day, you'll decide. Soon I imagine for you."

"What does that mean?" She was becoming angered and it amused him all the more. "You think I'm one dimensional?"

"Caroline you are one of the few people here I would call that. You see people – their faults, their needs and desires. It's a gift."

She sat and thought about that as he drank more.

"Stefan is the same. He sees people. Damon does too, although in a kill-them if he's irritated sort of way."

Klaus chuckled and nodded and she smiled.

"They are your family." She said and sat back in disbelief and he dropped his smile and hardened a little.

"Mere biology."

"Biology? Seriously?" She countered. "I thought you wanted to build a family."

"I want an army to help me destroy anyone who would dare to challenge me." He said, puffing himself up slightly.

"Was it worth it?" She asked and he looked to her. "This ambition you have, this need to be the king of the castle. Was it worth it?"

He frowned and looked to her speechless and she continued.

"Where has it gotten you Klaus? You're like a million years old right? What do you have? No home, no friends, no family…"

"I have many things Miss Forbes, more than you could ever imagine in that small head of yours." He growled and she sighed and stared him out.

"Yeah, I forgot you have a bunch of werewolf hybrids you stole from their families and made into slaves."

"Be careful." He warned and she shook her head and took a sip from her glass.

"You're so old, you should be smarter than this." She mumbled and he stood up angrily. "Don't you see what this is?"

He stared at her waiting.

"This is your second chance."

"What?" He almost laughed.

"In this house there are people who are your blood. They are afraid and in danger and you can help save them. They are your family, your chance to have one and you're just sitting here drinking!"

"These people may be my blood but they are nothing to me." He said tightly.

"Not even Stefan?"

Klaus chuckled and looked at her as though she was being naïve.

"I understand that you hate Elizabeth for what happened to you, but I can tell you still love her. You can't let her die."

"And why is that?" He challenged.

"Because she'll always be that person who made you feel. She'll always be in your mind somewhere. When you've loved someone that never really goes away."

He huffed and drank a swig from the bottle and she did the same with her glass. She finished hers and he looked at her. He shook his head and moved to her, refilling her glass and she looked at him surprised but not in fear. It was extraordinary. This girl, only recently turned, dared to stand up and speak to him like this? It was…invigorating. She made him question himself.

"I have done everything in my power." He said and she took a drink.

"We both know that's crap."

"Excuse me?" He said surprised and she looked him in the eye.

"She'll be in pain right now, afraid and needing a mate. Are you planning on leaving her to die that way?"

"Of course not!" He growled.

"So you're going to mate with her then?"

He didn't answer.

"If you do, she'd hate you for it afterwards. You know that. Jack is her mate. Even if you did she'd try to feed from you and she can't."

"You don't know that." He argued.

"I just had to save Stefan's wolf because he tried to feed and almost killed it. He's not supposed to feed from anyone but his mate and he doesn't understand that yet. If you try to feed her, she will wither. It's Jack's blood that she needs."

"Learned a lot over the past few hours haven't you?" He remarked and she drank a gulp.

"I make it my business to find out whatever I can to protect my friends."

"Stefan is lucky." He raised an eyebrow.

"It doesn't take much to earn respect and friendship from people Klaus. All you need to do is put them first sometimes, let them know that you care."

He snorted and moved over to the fireplace, turning his back to her.

"This could be your chance to belong. Help us save the mates and wolves and they will be your connection to life. You won't have to make hybrids. You'll have people to get to know and care for. Elena said that Stefan and Damon were taken and tortured. Hunted, because they were special. They're special just like you are. A new species. You could protect them, earn their trust and love."

"And what would I gain from that?"

"You wouldn't be alone anymore." She said and he sighed.

"You mistake me for someone who cares about such emotions. My only interests are in myself."

She stood up and approached him, placing a hand on his back as she leaned forward and sat her empty glass onto the mantel. He held stiff in surprise as she moved.

"If that were really true, none of us would still be alive." She said and turned, leaving him staring at her lipstick marks on her glass.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Damon grunted, hungry for more of the elixir the human had brought. He didn't know whether she'd be back but he was going out of his mind in this room. It felt claustrophobic and he wanted out to explore his surroundings. He paced back and forth as he tried to figure out what to do next. The wolf was sleeping after their most recent round and he was not sated. He couldn't shake off the feeling that this wolf was an omega. It seemed to have no sense of self awareness for danger. It'd practically followed the human into the path of possible danger, without even checking. He had had to drag the wolf back and warn him.

He sighed and stood on his two legs as he approached the door. He wanted out of here. He was satisfied by the sex but he feared the litter of cubs, would share some of the wolf's weaknesses. He had to ensure he got to more partners to create lots of cubs who would be strong. He felt a sense of danger all around him so he barely slept for long. There was something, some presence looming and it was powerful. He could practically hear it moving around the house. If it was a predator he should ensure the survival of his line quickly, in case he was killed.

He reached for the door and pushed on it. It wouldn't move. There was a strange protrusion from the wood however and he touched it, twisting as it moved and the door opened. The human female stood still in surprise at his appearance. She had another bottle for him, he could smell it and food for the wolf. He lunged at her and grabbed the bottle, knocking her to the ground. She cried out and others came to her aid. He felt trapped. He wouldn't be trapped anymore. He needed to find more partners.

He drank from the bottle quickly as two females stood before him, trying to lull him with their tones. He finished the bottle and felt strong. He dropped it on the ground and puffed himself up. They controlled his food source. Where was it coming from? He wouldn't be held to ransom by them. They were much weaker than he was.

He growled and the dark haired girl tried to pacify him again. She knew where the blood was from. He moved to her to bite the scuff of her neck and make her submit when the other female punched him with such force that he fell back into something hard. He groaned and sat up. The female who'd hit him had fangs like his. Was she the source of the blood? His eyes widened and he blurred to her and bit into her neck. He barely got a gulp of her blood before the large frightening man who'd taken the female in heat, grabbed him by the throat and squeezed.

He gasped and held on as he was lifted from the ground.

"Klaus please don't! I'm fine!"

The creature growled at him aggressively and he struggled, fighting as best he could.

"I warned you. They are animals now! Get out of here!"

"But…"

"Now!" The male roared and the females ran sobbing out of the house.

Damon began to see white dots in front of his eyes as he choked and gasped. The male lowered him back down to the floor and he collapsed on to his hands and feet as he tried to breathe. The male walked away and left him unharmed and he couldn't believe it. He stayed where he was for a few minutes, trying to clear his head and the wolf called to him. He sighed and hung his head. He couldn't leave the wolf during its heat. That would be cruel but he wanted stronger cubs too. He should take the wolf with him. He grunted in command and the wolf emerged from the room sheepishly.

He moved over to Damon, seeing Damon's throat red and he scented it there. Damon leaned into the touch and relaxed. The wolf was affectionate and clearly felt attached to him. He couldn't abandon it. He licked its face and grunted again for it to follow him. They moved out of the room in search of a real nest and another mate to carry his litter.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Klaus climbed the stairs to Elizabeth's room. Caroline's words had struck a chord with him whether he wanted to deny it or not. She would be suffering and he couldn't bear the thought of that, even now. As he reached the top he saw the door was slightly ajar and he growled territorially. He knew that it wasn't Jack who'd dared to enter as Jack was still tied up downstairs. Tyler had gone with Rick and the two human boys to find the coven, so it wasn't him.

He pushed the door open, ready to attack when she saw Stefan and Elizabeth holding each other sleeping. He paused in surprise and looked at them for a few seconds. They looked so fragile and vulnerable. How had Stefan even gotten here? Oh yes. He had heard about Stefan and the wolf. Stefan would have realised instinctively that they weren't a good fit and moved on. Mates did that. Once they found a weakness or something they didn't like, they just dropped you and moved onto a more suitable partner. Her ground his teeth as he thought on that. Poor Damon.

He was going to chuckle when a thought occurred to him. Stefan choosing his own brother certainly couldn't have been an informed choice. Choosing a suitable partner from one that didn't match up was one thing, but for Stefan to have chosen a sibling? There wasn't much logic to that. In wolves incest wasn't a common practise, so why had Stefan chosen that way? Could love be a factor in reality? He wasn't sure which hurt more – the thought that Elizabeth had decided he wasn't a suitable mate or the possibility that she'd simply fallen in love and astray with Jack.

He huffed and closed the door behind him securely. He wasn't quite sure what to do now that he was here. A part of him had come to watch her suffer, while the other part of him had wanted to bed her, to take her as his once more. Stefan wasn't part of the plan.

As Stefan slept he rolled onto his back and opened his legs a little, sending a delicious aroma of invitation and heat through the air of the small confines of the room and Klaus felt himself aroused. He breathed the smell in deeply and smiled predatorily. He could have two bear his young. Two he could keep concealed here and safe until the heat was over and they were full in the belly and pregnant. He licked his lips as he felt his erection strain against his jeans and he moved to the bed and began to disrobe. Stefan opened his eyes and looked at him. Yes there was need and want in his eyes.

Stefan was close to the mania that came with a heat without a partner and he tilted his throat and whined. His whine roused Elizabeth and she too whined as she saw Klaus and smelled his arousal. Both of them opened their legs in invitation and he looked to both of their sex and felt his mouth water. Two strong and intelligent partners. Two litters of young. He leaned forward and licked up Stefan's chest, tasting him and Stefan sighed and gyrated, leaking from his entrance and Klaus growled low in his throat.

He descended to lick at the delicious fluid when he paused. He sat up as he heard voices.

"We can't leave!"

"We have to Klaus is right. All we can do is try and stop the witches from out here. It's too dangerous for us to stay inside. If Klaus goes feral…"

His eyes widened and he suddenly seemed to realise what was happening. He pulled away from the bed sharply and panted. He'd almost succumbed to what the witches wanted, what they expected of him. He grabbed his clothes and dressed in a blur and Stefan and Elizabeth both whined desperately and reached for him. God, no. This couldn't happen. He shook his head and held it in his hands as he tried to think rationally. Jack, he should bleed him and bring Elizabeth some blood. She must be starving. He'd figure out the rest later. Stefan shouldn't be here. He was as much a temptation and Damon was out there in the house somewhere. He should throw them all in one room and leave them to it, away from his Elizabeth. Stefan being here would attract others and she may be compromised.

He growled as he thought of that. No one would touch her. No one! He nodded and looked to Stefan. He couldn't just throw him out in the corridor. As much as he hated mated pairs, he knew Stefan should be with Damon right now. He grabbed Stefan in blankets, trying not to touch his naked skin and Stefan tried to snuggle into him, obviously sensing how strong and virile Klaus was as a potential partner. Klaus threw him over his shoulder and quickly left the room, locking it behind him again. Stefan squirmed, trying to touch him and he took a deep breath. Stefan was like a brother to him, one of his old friends. He wouldn't have him reduced to being a mere sperm depository and yet, he knew that he couldn't avoid it or protect him – not if he was to care for Elizabeth too. Stefan would have to survive on his own.

He should put him in the path of Damon and let nature take its course. He ran down the stairs and back where he'd left Damon, but he was gone. He growled in annoyance. He didn't have time to be chasing Damon around their substantial house. He bit his lip considering his options. Clearly Damon had realised that the bottled blood must be being stored somewhere here and he'd inevitably hunt for it. He should leave Stefan were it was. He nodded as Stefan began to tremble and whine sadly.

"You'll thank me for this Stefan." He said and headed into the kitchen.

There seemed to be no trace of the bottled blood there. Where would it be kept? He looked around and saw another set of stairs down to the basement level and he followed them in search. He could hear sounds of carnal nature nearby and he lay Stefan down on the ground, complaining as he looked into a cell like room in curiosity. Inside where Ashleigh and Rob and they were deep in the throws. He licked his lips as he watched them for a moment, feeling his manhood stir. There wasn't much time. He turned away and looked to a door opposite him. He went to it and opened it and was relived to find a cold store room with shelves lined with bottles. Some were capped red and some white. He wasn't sure which was which, but that was for them to discover anyway. He went back to Stefan, who was rocking himself and carried him towards the room when he heard a strange sound. He paused. It was coming from the cell.

He moved over and peeked in again and saw a strange gold coloured dust escape their mouths as they climaxed. He stared, feeling his hairs prickle. It was happening. Their energy was being taken. He looked to Stefan worriedly. He had to get back to Elizabeth and mate with her or she'd be drained. Stefan suddenly tensed as though in pain and looked up at him gasping as his mouth opened wide and the same gold dust was pulled from inside of him. The difference was that for him it was painful whereas Ashleigh and Rib seemed not to have noticed it. Klaus cooed at him as Stefan continued to struggle against it. Finally he closed his mouth again and sagged. He looked dreadful. Was that what would happen to her?

"Stefan mate…" He began when he felt a huge surge squeeze his chest and he fell to his knees, dropping Stefan as he gagged.

It almost felt as though he was going to vomit, all of his muscles seized as gold dust was pulled out of his mouth. It was over quickly and he panted and wiped his mouth, groaning. He could only imagine that the draw on his life force would increase as the spell progressed. He looked to Stefan who was pale and shaking and he stood up. He had no time to mollycoddle. He needed to get Jack to her and let her feed, so he could…what? What was he actually going to do? Could he mate with her and take the chance she'd hate him afterwards? Jack didn't deserve her and if he'd been able to kill him, he would have. Bonnie hadn't been able to figure out why Jack had been involved with the witches but what they did know, was that it was to bring Klaus here at this moment. Perhaps if he'd been drawn here like the others initially, he'd have figured out what was happening and stopped the spell in the first place, so they had to wait, somehow blocking his perceptibility to the luring, until they could use Elena to draw him here now. Whatever they were bringing back from the other side – and was certain this was what the spell was for, it was someone they believed could end him and Jack had always wanted that.

He shook himself off, looking down at Stefan for a second before blurring away. Damon would find him. He was at the food source. He couldn't worry about everyone! He dashed to the room Jack had been imprisoned in, only to find that he was gone. He growled in rage and began to sniff to see if he could follow the scent.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Damon grew irritable with the wolfs' constant sexual appetite. Heats always produced this incessant need, but the fact that he was unsatisfied with his partner didn't encourage his performance like it should. The wolf rolled onto its back and opened its legs for him and he stopped and huffed. He climbed on top of it and scented its face lightly as he pushed inside and began his rhythm. The wolfs' body grabbed him and milked him, making his gasp and fall forward. The milking was becoming more intense each time and he had to lay his face into the wolfs' chest as it made him climax and give his essence. The wolf made a strange sound and he looked up in time to see gold dust flowing out of its mouth. He frowned in surprise and then felt himself compelled to release a similar dust.

It floated out of their mouths and disappeared into the ceiling. He tried to look up and watch in curiosity but the milking began again and he moaned and drooled, climaxing again. With a shout he emptied himself deep inside the wolf and the wolf purred and began to sleep. He lay his face into its chest again and tried to catch his breath. He wanted to sleep too, curl up, but as usual the wolfs' libido had meant that he'd had to stop on their search for a nest and copulate in the middle of a hallway where there could be predators. He sighed and carefully extracted himself, looking around. He felt weak and slightly dazed and staggered as he stood up.

The wolf curled into itself and rocked, keeping the sperm moving inside towards the eggs and he shook his head. The wolf shouldn't be able to sleep like this out in the open without a pack around to protect it. It was the last straw. His cubs would be feeble.

He grunted and walked down the rest of the hall. This was the strangest forest he'd ever seen before. Nothing smelled like it should and there were no other animals to hunt. His stomach rumbled. He needed to find the little bottles the human had had. Where had they come from? He began to wander aimlessly, passing by other mates in heat in their nests until he found a strange room where he could smell food. He stood on two legs to inspect everything. Nothing was made of wood here and it was strange and tasteless as though it wasn't real. He growled as he licked a strange shiny surface. It had no taste or purpose that he could discern and it made him anxious.

He saw stairs leading down to where he could hear other mates and he decided to follow. He took his time, descending slowly when he smelled heat. He inhaled and sighed, following the smell. It was coming from a small room. He entered and stopped in his tracks. There was someone in heat here, drinking all of the bottles! He got down on his hands and knees and growled aggressively. The other turned around and looked at him, blood covering its face where it had been gorging itself. It was the green eyed little one.

He huffed in surprise and then remembered that it had mated with the beta. He sniffed as it hissed at him and he could still smell their union, the seed of the wolf and its claiming bite. It belonged to the beta wolf and so its only purpose here was to steal the food source. He had to get rid of it. It had no use for him if it was mated already. He didn't want any cubs that weren't his own. He stood on two legs to make himself bigger and more threatening and bore his fangs in warning that this blood was his. It stood up too and growled back. It wasn't so little actually, almost his size and just as vicious and hungry as he was.

He'd have to kill it.


	24. Chapter 24

Hey guys, I'm doing ok thank you ;-) Getting better! I think I still have a few surprises up my sleeve.

X

Chapter 24 BF

Growling and posturing and threatening. Now that he saw the little one standing on two legs he could see that he might actually be as strong as himself. He'd have to think quickly. He crouched to spring when the little one ran at him head on and threw him onto his back in the hallway. He gasped winded and then it was on him, punching him, clawing, biting and he had to head butt it to knock it backwards. It fell and blurred back to fight again. It was strong and vicious and had he not been fighting for his life, he'd have been aroused at such a formidable partner.

They rolled around, straining against each other and bleeding, but he couldn't worry about the blood right now. He had to get its throat and tear it out to disable it. He saw his opportunity and dove in, biting as hard as he could and it howled deafeningly as he it fell backwards with him on top. It gasped and whined in agony and he growled throughout. He felt a few bones crunch under his jaw and so he clamped down harder until the little creature died and went limp. He sat back panting and moaning at his own wounds, when he licked his lips and tasted its blood. His eyes widened and he licked them again. Its blood tasted like the bottles. How? Was it all coming from it? His stomach rumbled and he frowned in confusion. The little one was also drinking from the bottles though. If they were filled with its own blood, why would he do that? It didn't make sense.

He stood up, staggering and holding a broken arm as he moved to the bottle lined shelf again. He grabbed a bottle and opened it, taking a sip. It tasted good but not satisfying. He whined in confusion. Why was his food in these strange things anyway? Why not in a living breathing partner? He looked to the little one and sighed. He wasn't completely dead, he'd waken later but he was claimed. He was probably already carrying cubs by now. He put the bottle he was holding down and lifted another of a slightly different colour. He sipped this one and instantly felt relief flow through his broken bones. He sighed and had to sit down while he flexed his shoulder and listened to bones cracking back to where they should have been. He closed his eyes as he waited until the pain had stopped.

He should take all of these bottles with him so he could feed till the heat was over. He looked to them all. How was he supposed to collect them? It would be too dangerous to leave his wolf too long, to move back and forward collecting them all a few at a time. He needed another plan. Perhaps hide them somewhere in between. Then again he still hadn't found a nest. It was frustrating and he hated not being prepared, ready. Then he had a thought. The little one was still alive inside and his blood was the one from this bottle. It had to be. He should just take the little one with him and feed from him. The wolf may come looking for his mate but he could take him. He'd only overpowered him and won the little one because he'd been taken by surprise. That wouldn't happen again.

He went out to the hall and grabbed the little one by its scuff. Its head fell at a hideous angle and he began to drag it up the stairs. It was arduous however, because of all the stairs and he sat down half way, tired. Then he thought on how the scary male had lifted that female into his arms and carried her away on two legs and he looked down at the little one again. He could do that. It was strange but he could do it.

He lifted the little one into his arms and stood up straight, feeling proud of himself as he did so. It was much easier to carry him this way. He walked up the stairs into the lounge and crouched again as he sniffed for any predators. The little one was in heat and he was very close to being mad with the fever. He could attract other competitors. He needed its blood though and he'd fight any of them if they tried to claim it. They would probably smell the wolf on it too and turn away, but he had to be careful regardless. Hopefully he could keep it incapacitated until the heat was over so it wouldn't suffer.

The coast seemed to be clear so he began to make his way back to his wolf stealthily. His wolf was lying where he'd left it and it immediately rose and moved to him in concern. He grunted that he was ok and lay the little one down. His wolf sniffed over it and looked at him confused. It could see that he had been in a fight and it began to scent him, clearing away the traces of his wounds and he rubbed their faces together as he enjoyed it. He was glad he'd come back for it. It may not be the most intelligent partner but it was loving. He licked its mouth and it sighed happily.

The little one stirred and he grunted to his wolf to be careful. This little one was cunning and some fighter! The little one opened its eyes and whined in pain. He stared at it, deliberating whether to rip at its throat or break its neck again. A tear rolled down its cheek and it tried to turn onto its side. There was a lot of pain and it whined. He felt himself feel bad for the creature and he moved to it and growled in warning for it not to fight. It rolled onto its back and looked at him, pain filling its eyes. He relaxed and scented its face. It sucked in a breath as he pulled back and watched him silently.

His wolf moved over and looked at it intrigued and the little one whimpered and closed its eyes. His wolf immediately curled around it, to his surprise and began to scent the back of its neck, comforting it. He huffed and watched. It was shivering but the scenting was helping. He cocked his head as he looked to its stomach. Perhaps it wasn't too late to clean out whatever seed the beta wolf had left there. He pulled on its legs and opened them and it tensed in fear. He leaned down and sniffed at its stomach, trying to smell if it was pregnant yet. Its skin smelled so good though and he couldn't tell. He lifted its hips higher and sniffed its entrance and it growled and tried to push him back. He pulled back and it hissed at him, baring its fangs. He huffed and moved away a safe distance and it calmed, but didn't take its eyes from his.

He growled at the rejection. It seemed that the little one didn't want him. For some reason it had decided he wasn't suitable. He turned his back as he breathed. Fine, it could simply be his food for the next few days then. He huffed. He'd still need another mate then. He was about to grunt to the wolf of his intentions to leave them and find a new mate to bring back when he heard a low growl. He froze and looked around. The little one and his wolf also froze and huddled together. Damon stood up on two legs again and looked around again. There were so many strange things to block the view in this place and he couldn't see the whole territory. He grunted to them to get behind him as he tried spreading his arms out to shield them. Before he had a chance to venture forward and check it out, he was thrown onto his back and had teeth tearing at his belly. He screamed in pain and fought back with everything he had. All he could see were brown eyes and teeth as he struggled. It was an alpha and it was trying to disembowel him. His blood splattered across the walls and he screamed in agony. He was going to die. He knew it.

Suddenly there as a flash of colour and gold eyes and he was dumped on the floor once more as blood ran out of his mouth. He couldn't see or hear anything. All he could feel was pain. Blinding white hot pain and he tried to breathe. There were sounds of a fierce fight and smashing things but he couldn't lift his head to see. He gave out a small low whine and prepared to be finished off.

His wolf was whining in fear near him and he tried to open his eyes. He choked on his own blood and made a small cry in response. A few minutes went by as he lay unable to move. He heard his wolf finally move over to him, now that the sounds of fighting had dulled and retreated elsewhere in the strange forest. His wolf licked his face and whined in misery and grief and he opened his lips to take a breath. He became slowly aware of another mouth licking his wounds and he grunted in pain. Both of them, both of them were licking him and staying with him when they should hide. That alpha or whatever it was that fought it off, could come back any minute to claim them both.

He opened his eyes and looked into the deepest green ones he'd ever saw - the little one, or the not so little one really. He drew in a shaky breath and it licked his cheek and cooed at him. Why? He'd broken its neck and yet it was being kind. He didn't understand. He'd brought it with him to be his food. He made a small whine of pain and he heard the little one grunting. He felt so weak. He jolted and gasped in pain when they both lifted him from the floor and began to carry him. He opened his eyes in disbelief and tried to grunt for them to hide. They opened a door and moved into a large room sniffing as they went. They seemed happy that no one was hiding here already and lay him down on the ground gently. He looked around and tried to sit, holding his stomach as he did so. That alpha had gotten him good and torn some of his organs. Thankfully they were still inside of him and his skin was healing. He looked around. It was a large sanctuary area with a pond. Could it be a pond? Some strange contraption seemed to hold the water and yet he could hear water trickling as though there was a stream nearby.

His wolf came to him and began to scent him again and he leaned into him gratefully, feeling affection blossom. He licked back and gave a gentle bite to its neck and shoulder area. He could make a nest in here. It looked safe and private. He leaned against some wooden objects and stood on two legs. There was already a nest here and he froze in surprise. Upon a platform were blankets and coverings. He could smell sex here and yet it had been abandoned. He wondered why. Perhaps there was some threat here after all. Then again perhaps the mates who'd created it had simply moved on. He moved to it slowly, wincing as he walked and sniffed the materials. It smelt oddly familiar.

His wolf climbed into it and curled up, beckoning him for its next wave. He looked around for the little one and saw that he had also noticed the trickling water sound and was touching the pond. He watched it as it climbed into the strange white thing holding the water and doused itself. It gasped at the temperature but came to the edge and looked at him. Yes, a lot of intelligence there. As they looked to each other the little one began to wash itself. A strange thing for it to do. It would lose its mates scent by doing so. His eyes widened as he realised. The beta hadn't been enough for it. He'd known it was more precious than the beta wolf deserved, even from those fleeting moments. The little one had abandoned the beta and was seeking out a new mate.

His mouth filled with saliva. He wanted it. It had snapped at him in the hall but maybe now it would allow him a chance? It had after all saved him when it could have abandoned him and his wolf to another predator. He moved closer as it moved around in the water, enjoying itself. He stopped a few steps away and it looked to him. He cocked his head and cooed and it blinked at him. He would climb in the water too but his wolf would be distressed should his smell change. He tried to entice it out of the water and it climbed out and shook itself, looking at his body. He could tell that it liked his size. He let his manhood stand for him proudly as his heart beat faster. He should make a move. He moved closer on his hands and knees and tried to scent its face. It allowed him a few licks and he tried to move closer to lick into its neck when it snapped at him again. It growled and he sat back disappointed. It didn't want him. He didn't understand why. He growled at it annoyed and turned his back on it, moving back to the nest where his wolf was sweating and ready for him.

Stefan watched the black haired one retreat. He was beautiful, muscular and had an edible looking manhood but he seemed prone to changing moods. He was confusing. Why injure him so severely to then scent him and protect him from a predator? He couldn't figure out its motivations and that made him afraid. What if he was violent? Stefan feared that he might kill any cubs that he'd birth for him. He couldn't have a mate that was so aggressive.

There was a fire to this one and although he was drawn to it, he couldn't be sure. He needed someone he could depend on, someone…calm and neutral like his wolf perhaps. He sighed miserable. Truth was that he was running out of options. The fight with the black haired one had pushed his wave back a little with the adrenaline, but it would hit him full force now. It wasn't safe for him to venture out now that the other alphas were becoming more aggressive. He'd reeled in horror at the vicious attack that the black haired one had endured and despite his better judgement he couldn't make a run for it. The wolf here seemed timid and he could smell that it was quite far into its heat. It would be vulnerable. If they stuck together as a group of three, they would be safer. He just had to suffer through the heat without the black haired one claiming him.

The others began to have sex and he felt his chest tighten in longing. The water had been good for cleansing him so he could start fresh with a new partner. Perhaps he could station himself by the doorway, in hope he might still attract a partner. That way he could keep lookout for trouble too. He decided to do just that. He moved to the doorway, his manhood leaking and throbbing from the sounds of pleasure coming from the nest. The black haired one sounded like he was talented sexually.

Stefan's heat fired back up and he began to tremble and sweat. The wolf climaxed loudly and he lay his head against the doorframe as he struggled to listen. The wolf almost sounded as though it was weeping from the pleasure and he looked over at the nest, hearing the black haired one pant out his own release. Stefan made a small whine and opened the door, sniffing as he tried to figure out what to do. The black haired one heard the door opening and looked out from the nest. They looked at each other in understanding and Stefan opened the door and closed it behind him as he entered the hallway again. He'd made his decision about the black haired one and now he had to face the consequences of that.

He sat for a while, touching his manhood as he tried to relieve his cramps. It didn't help much. He could hear a lot more fighting happening in the forest now. The males were getting more aggressive as the optimal heat approached. He moved along to hear better when he saw his wolf lying a floor below him, dying. His breath caught in his throat. He'd been attacked savagely and been left for dead. Stefan looked around in a panic. He didn't know what to do. The wolf had been kind, he didn't deserve to die. Stefan whined, trying to stop himself from running down there into danger, when he thought on the black haired one. Would he help? If the wolf could be saved there'd be four of them to protect each other. He ran back to the room and opened the door again, only to be pounced on by the black haired one as it growled, defending its wolf. Stefan lay on his back and whined and it sat back in surprise. He sat up whining in distress and it frowned at him.

He gently bit its arm and pulled it and it studied him for a moment before following him out onto the hallway. It growled at the thought of leaving its wolf but the wolf was sleeping and sated once more. Stefan led him to the overlook of the hall and it saw his wolf lying below dying and moaning in pain. He whined and looked to him. Damon grunted and studied the little one. It had rejected his advances but it still wanted his protection. He wondered why, when it clearly could fight for itself rather well. Then he smelled it – whatever he'd been feeling moving around the house. It was invisible but had a presence that made his hairs stand on end. The little one was also aware and afraid. He grunted at it and they both moved together to rescue the dying wolf.

They blurred in tandem and looked to each other surprised at their mutual speed, before stopping by the wolf. Together they lifted it and went back to their room, closing the door again. They arranged it on the floor on top of a rug there while they sniffed its injuries. They were severe. It was almost dead. Damon grunted as much and looked to the little one and it whined desperately at him. He huffed and sat back. There wasn't much to be done. The little one scented the beta wolf and looked at Damon's arm closely. He frowned and it tentatively reached out and held Damon's wrist. Damon frowned and it scented his wrist softly. He raised his eyebrows in query when it bit down and he gasped in surprise.

He tried to pull back when he felt his body warm at the sucking. He watched closely as the little one drew out a mouthful and then moved to the beta wolf and let it pour down into the wolfs' mouth. The little one looked back to him and he blinked. The little one looked to his arm again and its face changed in hunger. Did his blood taste as good to the little one as its did to him? He tilted his head in contemplation. If it was, he supposed it wouldn't be all that different than providing for a pack should he let it feed from him. If they shared their blood they'd both be satisfied. They did need food for the wolves though.

The beta wolf opened its eyes and grunted and they both looked to it in surprise. Damon watched in disbelief as some its wounds began to heal. He moved closer to inspect and the little one began to scent the wolf's face soothingly. The beta wolf tensed when he saw Damon but couldn't move just yet as Damon sniffed him in wonder. His blood could heal? The beta wolf gave a small growl and then saw the little one. It blinked and exhaled. The little one scented its face and cooed. There was affection between them. Damon backed off. It wouldn't be the worst thing in the world to have another mating pair in his pack. They'd have a larger pack with two litters of cubs. He'd have to provide for them all though. He huffed as he thought on that. He'd need the beta to protect the other two while he was hunting.

The beta wolf reached up for the little one and tried to pull it down with him, but the little one retreated. It seemed that it was sticking with its decision then. The wolf whined and sat up, touching its body relived there was no more injury or pain. The little one moved away and looked to Damon. It was brave and picky. Damon gave a small chuckle, as he watched it settle down in a corner on its own to try and sleep off its heat. He could smell it a mile away and it was bound to drive all of them crazy, especially its ex-mate. The wolf moved to it, cooing and it snapped at him. Damon went back to scent and curl around into his wolf. He closed his eyes and snuggled into its neck and it purred gently. He'd been wrong about the wolf. It wasn't feeble, it was simply emotional and affectionate to the point of endangering itself. He might still have good cubs. He playfully bit its neck and ran his nose over its shoulder. He'd mate with it properly when it awoke.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Klaus dragged the struggling Jack back towards the stairwell to Elizabeth. He'd been just in time to catch him or Damon would have been ripped to shreds. He'd forgotten Jack's preference for maiming when he was challenged. It had been one of the qualities he'd most liked in him before he'd calmed down and played nice for Elizabeth. He wondered if she knew about Jack's past before her. Did she know what a ripper Jack used to be? Young Stefan had reminded him so much of Jack at first. He'd almost killed Stefan the first few times they'd met because of that resemblance but there had been another side to Stefan – a softer one and that difference had made him begin to separate them in his mind. Stefan had quickly replaced the hole that Jack had left, without fear that he would steal anything from him. Rebecca, however unconsciously, had almost undone that, but a sister and a wife were two different possessions and in the end he found he could tolerate them having a relationship. Stefan already felt like a brother to him.

It was that lingering emotion that urged him to save Damon. He didn't really give a damn about the wolf that Jack had ripped open firstly, or Damon Salvatore really, but he had seen how much Stefan and Damon felt for each other. Even without humanity, Damon was still his only focus and he'd been surprised by that. He'd believed that perhaps turning off his humanity, turning off love, would mean Stefan would simply forget about his mate and allow them to use him as food only. That hadn't worked out well. It was unfortunate. He'd kicked himself for years at having never tried to compel Elizabeth's love out of her mind. He wouldn't want to turn off her humanity as then she couldn't love him. He chased them for the first hundred years, eager to try but they'd been good at running. Perhaps that was what had fuelled this treachery from Jack. Still, for one hundred years he hadn't sought them out and left them to live, but he supposed they didn't know that. The witches must have fallen over in joy that they'd found him.

He couldn't figure out though, why he would potentially sacrifice his own kind and mate, just to bring someone across to challenge Klaus. No one could challenge him and he was risking Elizabeth's life too. Once this was over, he would ensure she knew about that and if she wanted him to remove her love for Jack from her mind, then he would gladly do so.

He broke Jack's neck skilfully and threw him over his shoulder, ascending the stairs. He unlocked her door, but before he could push the door open he could hear how distressed she was. He quickly entered, dropping the body on the ground at his feet as he rushed over to her. She had gotten herself all tied up in blankets and she was pale and shaking. Some of her energy had been taken too. It must be happening simultaneously.

"Elizabeth." He cooed and climbed onto the bed to hold her against his chest.

She wrapped her arms around him and he stroked through her hair.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry love." He kissed her head as she groaned. "I brought you food."

He lay her down carefully, seeing the veins tingle across her cheeks and he dragged Jack up to her and lay him on the bed. She sat up shakily and looked at him. He studied her carefully. She seemed to have no comprehension over who Jack was but she did know that he was food, which was something he was thankful for. She grabbed him and bit into his neck, drinking hungrily.

He sat back and watched. He still didn't have a plan here. She let go of Jack and lay him down but then she began to scent him and Klaus bristled. Why would she feel the need to do that to her food?

"Elizabeth…" he mumbled and she looked to him.

There seemed to be no comprehension in her eyes at all. Should he make a move? He tossed Jack's body onto the floor and moved to her slowly. She whined and lay down, opening her legs in invitation. She was seeing him as the provider of her meal and a good potential mate now. He climbed on top of her and slid his hands under her back. He was naked and hot against him. He scented into her throat and neck, pleased by the taste of her skin. She sighed and gyrated, whining at his clothing barrier. He moved his mouth up to her and tried to kiss her, but she didn't understand what he was doing and licked his lips instead. He paused and stroked her hair away from her face.

She wasn't thinking human. She was an animal and animals didn't kiss. They licked each other and bit playfully when courting but they didn't kiss. He sighed and closed his eyes as he pulled away from her. This wasn't right. He wanted her as who she was, not as an animal trying to survive. She tried to pull him back and trap him between her thighs but he pulled away and got off of the bed.

"You deserve better." He mumbled and she became emotional and distraught.

He couldn't leave her without a mate or she'd die. He couldn't watch her coil up in pain with the cramps and heat anymore either. As much as he hated Jack, he had to leave them be. He pulled Jack from the floor and lay him back onto the bed, stripping his clothing and she curled into herself and watched him.

"When this is over, I'll come back." He said.

Jack came to and groaned, catching her attention and she sniffed him. Jack turned onto his side and faced her, looking at her in surprise and amazement. Tentatively they sniffed each other out and he became aroused by her smell. He sat up to display his manhood and she inspected his body closely, leaning in to sniff his sex. Klaus turned his back and moved to the door regretfully. He couldn't watch this play out. He quickly left the room and locked it. All of the mates should be with the right partners now. He'd done his job at trying to ensure that. He'd delivery Stefan to Damon as best he could and they were together now with the other wolf. The blonde wolf who'd been Stefan's mate was probably dead from his wounds now. At least it would be food for the other one then.

His cell beeped and he pulled it out as he moved away out of earshot.

"_Come outside. Caroline"_

He gave a small smile at her frankness. She wasn't requesting, she was ordering him. He chuckled as he made his way back to the lounge and stopped when he saw the blood puddle where he'd left the wolf. Damon had probably dragged it away to feed his wolf. Good.

He exited and closed the door behind him. Caroline, Bonnie and Elena were waiting by Bonnie's car. He moved over to them.

"You're still you then?" Bonnie raised an eyebrow and he nodded. "We heard screaming, fighting."

"Like I said, they're not pets." Klaus sighed and Elena looked worried. "Everyone is fine. Well, everyone of importance."

"What does that mean?" Caroline stepped forward.

"The wolf that had Stefan in the library is dead. Jack got to him before I could stop him."

They all put their hands to their mouths and sighed.

"He's just the first." Bonnie said gravely. "Rick called. They found the coven but they'd been slaughtered already."

"What?!" He said, his eyes wide in fury.

"They don't know who did it, but it was a vampire."

"One?" He asked.

"More like a group of them. Those witches were powerful Klaus, they may have been weakened by the strength of their spell but they should still have been able to defend themselves."

"I'd ask if you knew anyone who wanted to hurt you, but…" Caroline smirked and he clenched his jaw.

"Is everyone still…" Elena began embarrassed.

"Yes. The spell they cast obviously doesn't need their continued existence to go through to fruition." He said.

"How is that possible? I thought that when a witch dies, her spells wear off too." Bonnie crossed her arms and he shook his head and exhaled as though he was dealing with children.

"For an individual witch love, not a coven using help from the other side." He said.

"So, what are we going to do then? How do we stop this?" Elena became panicked.

"We have to interrupt their side of this." Bonnie chewed her lip and looked to him for affirmation.

"Possibly." He said, nodding.

"How?" Caroline crossed her arms now and squeezed herself.

"Wait." Bonnie said and they looked to her. "They're all dead now."

"Yeah." Caroline agreed.

"My powers. If they're dead, my powers could be back. Unless they blocked me as a coven."

"It doesn't take much power to block a witch. It was probably just one." He advised and her eyes widened in hope.

She looked to him and focussed her mind. He grunted and growled as he held his head for a second.

"Bonnie!" Caroline shouted in fear that she'd anger him and Bonnie blinked breaking the spell.

"Your powers are back?" Elena asked and Bonnie nodded.

"Clearly!" Klaus growled and looked at her enraged.

"Sorry. You're the most unbreakable person here." She said without a trace of apology in her tone.

"This is great!" Caroline said, but Bonnie didn't seem to be filled with the same optimism.

"Yeah, I guess. I still don't know how to stop the spell though."

"Nathan dying didn't change anything. What if one of the mates died? I mean, Charisma said that it was the mated pairs destiny to be part of this spell."

"Destiny?" Klaus frowned.

"Yeah. She said that the human relations and wolves were still included but they were weaker, a diluted version."

"Human relations?" Caroline said and Bonnie nodded. "There are humans here for the spell too?"

"Apparently. Rick saw their blood samples on tabs of tissue."

"Well then…" Caroline uncrossed her arms and frowned, "…where are they?"

They all looked at one another as they realised.

"Perhaps their 'dilution' means that they haven't been drawn here." Klaus said.

"So there are humans in town that are just…horny and wandering around?" Caroline said sounding horrified.

"We need to find them and bring them here. It's not safe if they have been stripped of their human thinking abilities as well." Bonnie said and Elena nodded.

"Of you pop then." Klaus smirked and Caroline exhaled in anger.

"And what are you going to do?" She demanded and he gave a cheeky smile.

"Me? I'm going to sit around drinking – as you said. I've done my part to keep the peace."

"Are you kidding?" She fumed.

"Wait, Care, he's right. He's still talking and thinking properly. Maybe if he stays at a distance, the spell won't turn him like them." Bonnie said.

"My thoughts exactly." Klaus smirked again and without any further discussion he turned and walked back to the door to leave them to their search.


	25. Chapter 25

Hey guys got a lot of work to catch up on so just a short one. Will post whenever I can.

X

Chapter 25 BF

None of them slept much with Stefan's groaning and suffering. The beta wolf had lain near him, hoping that Stefan would change his mind and allow him access to his sex again but Stefan was stubborn and he'd made his mind up. If he couldn't have a strong partner he'd weather through this on his own. He lay his face against the cold wooden floor and sighed. His body was covered in a thin film of sweat now, but his cramps seemed to have faded for this wave. He felt relieved and tired.

Damon's wolf had slept soundly wrapped in Damon's arms but now awoke hungry. It whined and rubbed its face against Damon's to waken him. Damon opened his eyes groggily. He was tired and grumpy, but his wolf needed food. He licked its face and climbed out of the nest, looking to the beta wolf. It watched him, sitting up as he deliberated his next move. The wolf wasn't as fast as him, he'd probably slow him down if he came on the hunt with him. He grunted and stood on two legs. The beta wolf studied Damon's body, almost as though it was considering fighting with him for dominance again, so he growled low as a warning. The little one made a small sigh and curled into himself sleepily and the beta looked over at him, whining in the back of his throat. It wouldn't leave the little one. It clearly had affections and hope.

Damon snorted and caught the beta's eyes again as he backed away and opened the door. The beta wolf lay back down in understanding. Damon exited into the hallway and sniffed. Food. His wolf ate meat. He'd have to find some or kill something to feed it with. He was hungry too and the thought occurred to go and get some bottles from the lower level, but then again, he had the food source in his pack now and the idea of drinking it warm and fresh was more appealing. He'd have to let the little one feed from him too. He tuned in his ears and concentrated for the sounds of danger. He didn't want to end up with his belly ripped open again. He passed the walls covered in his blood still and trembled slightly. He wondered what other creature had fought off his attacker and why. If it was to claim his two fertile pack members, then why didn't it come back for them once it had finished his attacker off? So much didn't make sense here.

He descended the stairs past where he and the little one had rescued the beta wolf, stepping through its blood on the carpet. He was sure he could smell meat close by. He got down on hands and knees again, feeling it better to be able to hide behind the strange objects everywhere this way. The strange room filled with shiny objects that didn't taste or smell of anything was across from him. He could check there first. He looked around sniffing as he went inside. There was definitely food here. He began to pull at objects to check behind them, sniffing the floor as he moved along in search when he came to something cold and white. It looked like a big white tree, perhaps? It didn't smell like tree though. He reached out his fingers this time and touched it, withdrawing his hand when he felt its temperature. It was making a strange buzzing sound too. He sniffed around its edges and gasped at the scent – fish and meat and vegetables! He tried to bite it open with his teeth to no avail. Perhaps pushing it onto its side would reveal its contents. He stood up on two legs again and pushed it over. It fell with a huge crash and he immediately dived under a table in fear of other predators.

He waited, holding his breath for a few minutes but there were no other sounds of approach from others. He sighed in relief and moved back to the object. There was food scattered everywhere on the floor now and what looked like milk too. He lapped at it and wrinkled his nose. His wolf would be producing milk later, it didn't need any for itself. He gathered as much as he could carry and blurred through the house, back to the room. The beta wolf opened the door on his two legs and Damon moved inside quickly and lay all the food on the floor. His wolf climbed out of the nest at the smell and licked his face thanking him, before beginning to eat. There was plenty to last it a few days and he smiled proudly at his achievement. The beta wolf tilted its head and made a small whining sound and Damon moved out of the way to allow him to eat also. The beta immediately began to tuck in. He'd done well.

The little one was shaking again and he moved to it and scented its face. It opened its eyes and looked to him. He should feed it first if he was to get it to volunteer its blood to him. He extended his wrist out and it sat up, eyeing it as its face changed in hunger. It looked to his face again to make sure and he cooed. It reached for his wrist and lowered its mouth to the skin, biting in and drinking. Damon caught his breath in his throat as his limbs melted. It felt good. Every suck from the little one made his stomach warm, making him feel aroused. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth in wonder and the little one sighed too and withdrew, licking its lips.

They stared at each other as his manhood stood up. The little one looked down at it and he was sure he saw hunger in its expression. Its body was pushing it to present for him, but he could see its brain still working too. His face tingled as he looked to its neck and it moved forward to face him and tilted its head in offering. He smiled relieved that he wasn't being snapped at for a change and he leaned into its neck, taking a huge sniff there. God it smelled so good, like roses and his mouth filled with saliva. He bit down as gently as he could and began to drink. It was nothing like the bottled blood. This was heavenly and he relaxed his body completely into the feeding. The little one embracing him fully to take his weight against him.

The blood was sweet like oranges and hot, spicy and wonderful. He became vaguely aware of the little one biting his shoulder and drinking from him too and he was about to pull away when they both gasped at a strange sensation. It felt like a climax. They pulled away to look at each other and found their noses touching. Damon closed his eyes for a second and breathed and the little one rubbed their faces together. He pulled back and they separated. God how he wanted it. He opened his mouth to whine in request again when his wolf grunted in discomfort. He looked over and saw it looking queasy.

It moved over to the pond, looking around for somewhere to vomit and found another small pond. It put its face into the pond and vomited. Damon and the little one blurred over to it worriedly. Had it been the food? Was it rotten, poisonous? The wolf groaned and Damon looked back at the beta wolf who was still eating. It looked over confused and Damon grunted at it to stop eating. It huffed and stepped back, coming over to them begrudgingly.

His wolf pulled back into a sitting position and he scented its neck and cooed gently. It panted for a few seconds and then turned its face into Damon's neck. He pulled it into him and hugged it. The little one began to scent its shoulder too as the beta wolf watched and sniffed. Damon looked to the little one and grunted. He stood on two legs and lifted the wolf in his arms. The little one followed and sniffed the food on the ground as Damon placed the wolf in the nest. The food smelled ok and the little one sniffed around the beta wolf's mouth, much to its approval. The beta wolf wasn't sick, so it must be something else. The little one moved away from the beta and climbed into the nest alongside Damon and the wolf. Damon looked to it in surprise but didn't snap.

The little one moved to the wolf and scented him again as Damon sniffed around the wolfs' belly, listening for digestive issues. He stopped short at a light change of scent and opened the wolfs' legs excitedly, sniffing around its entrance. The little one and the wolf looked at him and he smiled and rubbed his face on its belly.

Pregnant. His wolf was pregnant!

He climbed back up to its face and licked there excited and happy and the wolf purred and licked back. The little one curled around the wolf and began to scent its back. They were finally going to be a real pack. Cubs were on the way and with them, would come more numbers. More mouths to feed but strength eventually too. Damon bit around the wolfs' nose and chin playfully and it chuckled and did the same back. The beta wolf whined, feeling left out of the mix and Damon grunted.

It slowly climbed inside the nest and they all embraced each other, cuddling up so they could surround the pregnant wolf and adore it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It was vicious Bonnie. They didn't stand a chance." Rick described as they sat down on her sofa.

"It's as though they weren't expecting it, you know?" Matt added and Jeremy nodded in agreement.

"Whoever they were, the witches must have known them." Jeremy said and Bonnie rested her head in her hand as she thought on it all.

"Here." Rick pulled Damon's blood out of his pocket and handed it to her. "Maybe it's still useful somehow."

"Can't think of how." She mumbled, studying it under the light. "Was there anything else left behind?"

"A photo of Klaus, but it was pretty burnt up." Jeremy said and she nodded.

"Oh, there was this. I didn't know if it was involved in the spell, but I thought it looked interesting anyways." Matt said as he produced a small piece of stone.

She blinked and touched it, immediately feeling herself become part of it. She inhaled and focussed. She could see fire, death, blood, a roaring sound like an animal.

"Bonnie you ok?" Jeremy reached over and touched her and suddenly she was back. She exhaled and blinked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. This is good Matt." She advised and he nodded. "This stone is old. Something happened a long time ago that's somehow connected. The witches used it as part of the grounding for the spell."

"How do you know?" Rick leaned forward and she held the stone out to him.

"You see just along the edge and no more?" He nodded. "There were magical symbols on there a long time ago. I can just make out one and when I touch it, I can feel there was a trauma."

"A trauma?" Matt leaned forward now.

"When bad things happen, they tend to leave an imprint of the negative energy on things around them – like the earth, stones, water…"

"Like haunted houses?" Jeremy's eyes widened and she nodded. "I watched some documentary on some haunted houses being haunted because of a piece of furniture that had the energy of bad stuff in them. Once the people who owned the house got rid of it, everything went back to normal."

"It's like a psychic echo." She nodded.

"And the stone has an echo?" Matt raised his eyebrows.

"It seems a lot of things do." She chewed her nail.

She'd never have thought there was so much energy in everything around her. She'd spent so long using witchcraft to manipulate the energy for her spells, she'd overlooked all of the energy and power in the simple elements around her. She'd have to remember that now that she had her other powers back.

"So what do we do now?" Matt asked. "How do we stop it?"

"Kill Klaus?" Jeremy chuckled and Bonnie grimaced. "Bet that would stop it right?"

"Would it?" Rick looked to her and she huffed.

"Considering how closely connected he is to the spell at the source, yeah, but he can't be killed." She reminded.

"What about Damon?" Matt smirked and Rick tensed uncomfortably and shook his head sighing.

Bonnie chewed her lip and Rick looked to her.

"Bonnie?" He prompted.

"What?" Jeremy asked. "Would killing Damon work?"

"Enough Jeremy, no one is killing Damon." Rick said annoyed and Jeremy and Matt looked to each other fleetingly.

"Bonnie, what are you thinking?" Rick squeezed her hand and she looked at him.

"Damon's blood was the catalyst for the spell."

"And…"

"If he died…it would probably end the spell." She admitted.

"But…then Stefan would die too. Wouldn't he?" He asked and she nodded sadly. "Ok, so that rules that plan out then."

"Couldn't we just, break Damon's neck or something? Incapacitate him somehow?" Matt offered.

"That would involve being able to get to him without being torn to pieces." Rick sat back in his chair and rubbed his face. "They're all feral now. It's too dangerous, even for you Bonnie. If they all attacked you at the same time you couldn't hold them off."

"Can't Klaus drag him out for us?" Jeremy suggested.

"We don't even know that this would work ok?" Rick pointed out.

"It could be our only chance to at least try and stop it though." Jeremy said and they all looked at each other in uncomfortable silence.

"It's not like its only Damon and Stefan at stake here right? I mean, how many others are there?" Matt asked and Bonnie closed her eyes and sighed.

"It's up to you Bonnie." Jeremy said and she ran her hands through her hair.

"It always is." She mumbled.

"Are we really doing this then? Because if Klaus does go and find him, we can't trust that he won't really kill him if he thinks that'll work. Klaus has his own interests in mind here and he wouldn't blink if he thought Damon dying would end this." Rick pointed out.

"So, who kills him temporarily then?" Matt asked.

"I'll do it. He's owed." Jeremy snorted.

"I'll do it." Bonnie said gravely. "I'll break his neck with magic."

"You sure you can do that? What about Caroline? She hates his guts anyway." Rick advised and she shook her head.

"I couldn't ask her to do that." She said.

"You shouldn't have to kill anyone either. You're just a kid." Rick huffed. "I'll do it."

"No, Damon's fast and strong and he's not thinking like a human." She said emphatically. "He went for Elena. If he can do that, he won't hesitate with you. I'll do it. I can make it quick and painless at least."

"This isn't your burden Bonnie." Rick said sympathetically and she smiled.

"I'm a Bennett."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Damon's wolf slept more than usual. Still, it was hardly surprising now that they knew he was carrying cubs. It left Damon some time to add to their nest as he dragged more fabrics and coverings to keep them warm and secure. The beta wolf and the little one stayed with his wolf to keep him secure, scenting him and holding him between them. It wasn't a particularly wolf thing to do, but somehow it felt right that they should behave this way. Damon moved some of the food to the pond area, which was colder than the rest of their little habitat. The cold would keep it fresh longer.

As he worked away, his stomach began to rumble and with that came a glimmer of excitement in his loins. When he'd drank from the little one, they'd both felt pleasure. Not the same as being able to mount but it had been close. It made him want to feed even more. He'd become aware that the little one was thinking the same. Its heat was making it tetchy and highly strung and yet it was weathering it in solitude. Being around his pregnant wolf was probably helping as the scent of the growing cubs was comforting to the little one. His wolf was kind and loving too and scented the little one in understanding of its struggle. They were becoming a family. It felt good. Damon felt happy and relaxed.

The beta wolf was calmer too, as though it was its cubs being grown. It was as though they were all involved in it together. It helped to keep the mating aggravation down and the beta hadn't challenged Damon since.

The little one climbed out of the nest and over to its rug, shaking again and Damon tilted his head and sighed for it. Clearly its wave of heat was causing it substantial discomfort and it didn't want to disturb the sleep of his wolf and had therefore crawled out to bear it on its own. He moved over and it whined, curling into itself. He sighed and sat before it. Perhaps food would help? He scented its face and it opened its eyes and looked up at him. He tilted his neck in invitation and it sighed hopefully.

He could see it was weak with the fever though, so he supported it under its back and guided it to his neck gently. It bit down and put its arms around his neck. He closed his eyes, sighing into the pleasant sensation. It felt better this time, more intense and they both became erect. It was almost as though he could feel what the wolf was thinking. It made his heart flutter a little. The little one drank heavily and crawled into his lap, putting its legs around his waist and brushing their sex together and he sighed and held it back, trembling with want. He gave a small whine as they fell backwards and gyrated.

Damon's manhood was so close to the little ones entrance. He wanted just to push upwards and have him so badly that it began to become all he could think about. The little one rubbed against him, coating him with some of its fluid before pulling back in fear of how far they'd connected. He tried to move off of Damon, but Damon hungered now and he pulled him back down onto him again as he bit into its neck. The little one trembled but submitted, making small whines of restraint as its fluids made Damon's body warm, slidey and even more irresistible to it. Damon could feel its reticence over sex though and so he only took what he needed and released it. It crawled off of him immediately and curled back into itself, watching him warily. He stroked his manhood, delighting in the smell and sensation of the fluid covering it, when he heard a growl. He looked around in surprise and saw the beta wolf snarling. It had climbed out of the nest and had seen their interplay.

He huffed irritated and got onto his hands and knees again. When would this beta learn that it wasn't the alpha? That the little one didn't want him? He could see jealousy in its eyes as it looked over his sex and sniffed the delicious fluid covering him. It licked its lips and looked to the little one, who'd tucked its face under its arm and was groaning in both fear and want.

Damon grunted angrily at the beta and the beta took a step back, lowering its head slightly. Good. He had no time for this kind of competition when there were cubs on the way. If there was also a chance that the little one would change its mind and birth more cubs for him, then he was going to take it no matter what. The beta would have to learn its place and help protect the pack right now. That was its job. He huffed at it and turned back to the little one to check on it when the beta was suddenly on his back, biting at his neck.

He roared and began to try and knock it off as it bit deep into his scruff and tried to make him submit. It was a difficult position to shake someone off and Damon found himself rolling onto his back to try and head butt backwards and catch the wolf's nose. The wolf saw it coming however and held on and Damon's blood trickled down his neck and shoulder. He growled and rammed himself backwards into some of the objects in the room as chaos erupted. The beta began to claw at him to stay on, ripping at his flesh. Damon's wolf awoke and whined in fear at the conflict, peaking out of the nest to see what was happening. The little one huddled into a corner in horror.

The beta bit right through to one of Damon's neck bones and Damon felt his vision go blurry. If he didn't get it off of him he was going to be put down. He stood on two legs, taking the beta by surprise and ran backwards straight into one of the protruding knobs on the door. The beta gasped as though winded and released his hold, falling to the floor as it tried to breathe. Enough was enough! Damon growled madder than hell and bore his fangs. He'd kill it. He had to. He couldn't have this fighting with cubs around.

He kicked it fiercely across the room and it landed on its face whimpering as it still tried to draw in a breath. Damon walked over and took its head between his hands to snap it off when he heard a high desperate whine. He paused and looked around. The little one was on its hands and knee begging. He grunted his intention. It was his right, but the little ones eyes filled with tears and it whined pleadingly. He growled in anger at it, his adrenaline flowing through his veins and urging him on.

_No…_

Damon frowned as he thought he heard the words in his head. They weren't his though. He huffed.

_Mercy_

His eyes widened as he looked at the little one. He could feel its thoughts? He paused stunned and the beta wolf began to breathe and struggle again. By all rights he should end this beta, but the little one was begging for him not to. He didn't understand why. It looked at him with such intelligence, unlike a wolf. This creature was something else and he _should_ ignore it and state his claim to this pack, yet somehow, he could see how distressed it would be should he do so.

He bit down on the beta's scruff with his fangs and held on growling. The beta cried out and tried to knock him off but Damon was stronger. Damon held onto the rug beneath them, trapping the beta as he held on. The beta fought wildly but couldn't budge him. Damon realised that this demonstration had to be the last, because next time he wouldn't be able to stop himself killing it. The nearer the time came for cubs birthing, he'd become more protective and aggressive and he wouldn't be able to rationalise his decisions.

He mounted the beta and it whined. He had to show absolute dominance here, so he pushed his erect manhood inside, breaching the beta's tight entrance. It howled and gasped and he held still, not wanting to hurt it, but proving once and for all who was alpha. The beta panted and tried to move away but Damon was firmly inside and large enough that he wouldn't slip out. The little one watched intrigued as the beta finally gave in, tired and sore and hung its head.

Damon lay on top of it for a few more minutes, holding its scruff to make sure that this was indeed the end. The beta whimpered and whined in request and he released its neck, licking over the wound to help it heal. He still needed a second in command. He bit into his wrist and offered it. The beta licked at it until his neck wounds disappeared and Damon sat back, carefully withdrawing his manhood.

The beta curled into itself and held still.

Stefan looked over at the black haired one, studying him intensely. He couldn't believe that it had shown mercy. He'd expected blood and death, as was standard in these challenges and yet, it had been kind. He relaxed his posture and watched as it climbed back into the nest to scent and comfort the distressed wolf inside. Maybe the black haired one wasn't so out of control and unpredictable after all. Maybe he would be a good mate. He had cubs on the way already after only a few days of the heat so he must be very fertile. Stefan curled into himself considering it. His body was aching to have his own cubs and it had only been his fear that the black haired one couldn't be relied upon not to be too aggressive and dangerous, that had made him reject him several times.

If he were to now present for him, would he even have him anymore? He had his wolf and cubs coming. It probably wouldn't want Stefan anymore, especially when he caused such obvious jealousy and competitive behaviour in the pack. He sighed. He'd missed his chance no doubt.


	26. Chapter 26

Hey guys just wanted to clear up something, I know some of you get it. Damon mounting Nathan was not rape or about sex in any form. It is a common practise in animals to show dominance in this way, so don't be distressed. Nathan's reaction was simply because he had to finally submit to Damon being the alpha, whereas it was a grey area for them both beforehand. Also, animals which live in packs can commonly have more than one litter of cubs from different mothers and it doesn't negatively impact them – cubs belonging to one alpha are still all treated the same and as with lion cubs, all the females in the pack care for them like their own. In wolf packs in particular, not all females are allowed to have cubs, generally only the alpha or a subordinate if the alpha wolf chooses to or allows a beta wolf to breed also.

Although I'm using some research on wolf mating, remember that we are also dealing with people who are human and vampire too so that's why their behaviours are not entirely like a real wolf pack.

A note of caution too guys – this chapter involves some heavy serious stuff, as in real life sort of trauma so please bear this in mind. I hope I don't upset any one, it's just the way the story is going. I hope I can handle it with due care and empathy.

X

Chapter 26 BF

Damon's wolf fell back asleep peacefully after much snuggling and scenting. He'd finally made the bonding bite and it seemed to make it feel more secure. He licked over the wound proudly and sighed. He tried to imagine what the cubs would look like. Would they have his colourings? Would they be more like the wolf? He hoped they'd still be strong like he was and not too much like the wolf in personality. His wolf was a little too soft and emotionally tender. Those traits didn't make a great mate but somehow he found them increasing enduring. He wanted to protect the wolf as best he could. It made him feel strong to do so and in return the wolf adored him completely.

He should check on the beta wolf. He had taken submission to hard and had sniffled on the floor for a while afterwards. He oddly sympathised. It wasn't that the beta wanted to be alpha of the pack really. It hadn't shown any interest in hunting for them or protecting them all. He simply wanted the little one. That much was obvious. It was a pity they had no other females or partners in heat in their pack, as he would have allowed it to mate. He bit his lip and carefully extracted himself from around his wolf, climbing out of the nest.

He looked to the beta and sighed. It looked at him but didn't move from its position on the floor. He got down on hands and knees and moved over cooing. It grunted back and he scented its face and nudged its nose with his and it rolled onto his back submissively. Damon smiled. It had learned its place and was showing that it meant no aggression. He nipped at it playfully and it slowly began to respond, nipping back and chuckling. Everything had felt so serious in this pack – all hunting, fighting and heat. There had been no time to fool around and bond with each other really.

They began to fight playfully, pushing each other over and nipping. It felt good and cathartic. The little one looked over and smiled. He wanted to play too but his wave was on him and he was trembling with fever. Damon and the beta wrestled and laughed for a while, enjoying how strong they both were, when they froze suddenly. The creature that was looming seemed near. They could almost smell it. They both sat on their haunches, ready, as they sniffed and looked around. A shadow passed them even though there was no one in their habitat and they both growled and snapped their fangs at the invisible intruder.

Damon began to prowl the room hissing and showing his vampire face to show how strong he was and the beta did the same, taking up his flank. The shadow seemed to pass and they sat together and waited, huffing and scenting each other's faces as they continued to bond in defence of the pack. Now they were a unified force, they'd be ready for any predators coming.

They heard footsteps outside of the hall and they tensed once more, ready as they looked to each other in silent communication. The door opened and in stepped the scary man who'd taken the female from him in the beginning of the heat. He propelled himself backwards. This man was the strongest he'd seen and he couldn't figure out his motivations at all. It had strangled him recently and then let him go without harm. He growled and the beta stepped back with him but did the same. He wasn't sure whether this creature was a friend or a foe but he couldn't take the chance.

"Don't make this hard on yourself mate. This has to end." The man said and stepped towards him.

His stance was threatening and Damon stood up on two legs to puff himself out. He doubted he'd win in this fight but he had to at least try. His beta whined, sensing Damon's fear, but stood up too. Klaus shook his head and blurred so quickly Damon couldn't see where he'd gone. He twisted around to look and saw his beta being thrown across the room towards the pond. It yelled in surprise and landed in the pond with a huge splash. Damon panted and looked around for the perpetrator but he was suddenly lifted from his feet and squeezed by the throat like last time. He gasped and fought wildly again but it was too strong. His cubs! His mate! He couldn't let them be harmed.

He cried out angrily and struggled harder and the little one whined for him and stood up. His wolf trembled and whined in the nest and the beta choked and coughed as it climbed out of the pond.

"Don't make me hurt you Stefan. This is necessary." The man spoke to the little one.

Stefan? Was that the little ones name? How did this man even know?

The white spots began to dance in front of his eyes again and the man stood him on his feet and pushed him forward, holding his scruff just as tightly as it had his throat. He could feel the power in the hands and he knew that this man could break his neck easily should he not comply. He coughed and moved his feet as he was pushed onwards, out of their habitat. He heard growling and was pushed face first into the wall as there was a scuffle behind him. He looked around, feeling the muscles in his neck complain and saw both the beta wolf and the little one…Stefan, fighting with the man. They were defending the wolf probably and he sighed in thanks but couldn't utter a sound as his neck was so raw.

The man tossed them aside easily and closed the door, locking them inside as he broke the little protrusion off. Damon frowned as he watched. It didn't want them? Or perhaps it just didn't want them to escape and find another nest so it could come back later and claim them. If it did, it would kill his cubs and claim his pack. He tried to growl a warning but coughed instead and the man turned back to him and grabbed his scruff again, pushing him towards the stairs. He tried not to move but the pain was too intense and he gave in and was directed onto the first floor, where the females from earlier were assembled with some others. He tried to stop his feet, in fear at what was happening as one of the females began to chant and glow.

He felt fear like never before and the man had to throw him over his shoulder and carry him the rest of the distance, dumping him on the floor in the middle of them all.

"Be careful and stay back!" The man ordered and Damon sat up immediately and growled.

He was terrified and didn't understand what this was. This wasn't other predators coming to kill him to claim his pack. They weren't even wolves some of them and weaker, yet this crazy man was collaborating with them. He panted, his eyes wide.

"Do it Bonnie."

They were going to do something to harm him. His body vibrated and he stood up growling, when he felt the presence again. He looked around wildly and saw the shadow pass over one of the walls. The crazy man also noticed it and he growled and sniffed too. Another wolf here also kicked into defensive action too, holding one of the females as he looked around.

"What is that?!"

"What?"

"Didn't you see that shadow?"

"Something is here." The crazy man said and Damon decided to make a run for it while they were distracted.

He blurred back towards the stairs but was caught by the crazy man and thrown back onto the ground. He howled in fear now. He didn't like this! He panted and whined. He could feel his neck tightening as though he was being strangled again and he gasped and held it confused. He coughed and whined in fear and saw one of the females hide her face against the chest of another male. She was distressed by his fear. He crawled in her direction, hoping for aid and cried out as his neck tightened further.

"God just do it! Why's it taking so long?"

"Don't rush her!"

"I can't watch him suffer like this!" The brown haired girl cried and left the circle, followed closely by the man who'd been holding her in her distress.

Damon felt a crack and he froze and gagged. Another crack. It was his bones, they were cracking! He cried out desperately for assistance and fell onto his back, trying to scream but unable to and he heard the other females weeping, even the one chanting. He screamed one note and then his vocal chords shut off as he blacked out.

He lay broken and dead and everyone let out a shaky exhale that it was over.

"That was horrible. So horrible." Caroline wept against Tyler.

"That was unnecessarily torturous for all Ms Bennett." Klaus pointed out almost disgusted and she wiped her own tears.

"It had to be done this way. Magically, to disrupt the link he has with the spell." She advised but he everyone could tell how grieved she was at having to be the one to torture a frightened creature to death.

"You did what you had to do." Matt pulled her into a hug that she gladly accepted.

"Besides, it's not like he wouldn't have done it you, to any of us." Jeremy added.

"Is that it?" Tyler asked and looked to Klaus.

Klaus chewed his lip, looking as though he was deep in thought.

"I still feel…" He began when suddenly there was a scream.

Everyone looked to the direction it came from and Caroline, Klaus and Tyler blurred to check it out. Bonnie moved over to Damon to do some more chanting and touch him to ensure the link had been severed.

Klaus reached the guest bedroom and ripped the door open, gasping in horror as he saw the two mates writhing in agony. They were grey in colour and had strange veins pulsing over their bodies.

"What's happening?!" Caroline shouted and then the other mates started to scream too.

They opened the rest of the doors and found all the mates in the same way. Klaus's eyes widened and he blurred away to check on Elizabeth and Caroline panicked and blurred to look for Stefan. In a matter of seconds the house was filled with the sounds of screaming and pain and Elena and Rick ran back into the lounge as Bonnie panicked and tried to chant to awaken Damon again.

"What's happening?!" Elena cried out.

"They're dying, all of them!" Tyler cried back at her.

She rushed over to Damon, no longer afraid of him attacking her and cried out when she saw his grey skin and veins underneath pulsing. Bonnie was weeping too but trying to use magic to speed up his coming back to life again. How had this happened? Why hadn't it worked?

Bonnie and Elena were thrown backwards onto the floor as Damon's body arched upwards and gold dust came flowing out of his mouth and up into the air.

"What the hell is that?!" Jeremy called and Bonnie stood up.

"The spell, it's taking their energy because I tried to stop the connection. It'll drain them dry!"

"Do something!" Elena cried out and tears ran down Bonnie's face as she struggled to think.

Her usual magic wasn't helping, what could she do? How to bring him back to life to stop their bodies being drained all at the one time?

Plants, she gave plants life to grow. She couldn't grow people to death but maybe she could grow more life into them – kind of. She knelt before his arching body and lay her hands on his abdomen. This was the part of his body that was alive thanks to the spell – the part of his anatomy alive to create sperm that could fertilise. She felt a tingle of the life there at her touch and she focussed all of her mind on that. She disappeared into his blood cells and began to focus on spreading life again. She didn't know if it would work but she had to try. At the rate his body was being drained, he'd really be dead in a matter of minutes.

"Bonnie, please…" Elena cried next to her and held Damon's face in her hands as she tried to speak to him to rouse him. "Damon, I love you…please wake up."

Finally she felt something happening. A flash of colour inside of him and energy moving around to repair him. She pulled back slowly along his blood vessels again, seeing some of them spin strangely unlike the rest – the vampire part or wolf? She wasn't sure. She came back into her own body and removed her hands as his body relaxed back into the floor again. She looked at his face as Elena sat back in hope. He still looked grey but the pulsing veins were fading and his mouth was closing slowly. They all held their breaths as they waited.

The screaming from the others died down and the house became silent once more as they all held each other.

Damon's skin grew pale but more normal coloured as Elena stroked through his hair and whispered to him comfortingly. Bonnie stood up and Matt held her again.

"You did it Bon." He said and she nodded.

It didn't feel like a triumph at all. She'd thought for sure disabling him might end the spell, at least temporarily but it had only intensified and almost killed everyone. She was hardly a saviour. She broke away and moved to the kitchen to sit down and think, while Caroline came back from the upstairs with tears on her face.

"They're alive." She said to Elena and Elena nodded thankfully. "I thought…"

"Me too."

"I guess we're back to square one." Tyler sighed and embraced Caroline.

"Ty." She whispered and he looked at her face in concern as she swallowed. "I think you should check out the wolves."

"What's wrong?" He asked and she frowned in anxiety. "Care?" He prompted but she simply led him upstairs, towards their room as Matt and Jeremy inspected Damon's body.

Tyler followed her as fear gripped him. She said they were all still alive so why did she look so anxious. They entered Damon and Stefan's bedroom and he looked around. Stefan lay shaking and groaning, but pale and weaker than before. Nathan was draped around him and looked half dead too. He went to Nathan and touched him. Nathan seemed dazed, so he got down on his hands and knees and titled his chin, looking into his eyes.

"He'll be ok. He just needs to eat and sleep." He said and let Nathan tucked his face into Stefan's back.

"Ty." Caroline said indicating to the bed where there were clothes and blankets all bunched up to make a nest.

He rose and moved over, peeking inside. Mike was inside and he looked poorly.

"Mike?" Tyler whispered and the Mike opened his eyes slowly.

"I couldn't get to him, he kept snapping at me." She said and Tyler nodded and peeled some of the nest back so he could get better access.

As he removed some of the blankets, Mike whimpered in fear, so he cooed and stroked through Mike's hair. It was like he'd become a vet or something, trying to creep around a wounded animal. Mike looked as though he was in pain and Tyler ran his hand down his back soothingly as he sniffed and tried to tilt his chin. Mike held his stomach and whimpered and Tyler frowned at the strange behaviour. It was almost as if Mike was protecting his stomach. Why? His eyes widened as he realised. Mike must be pregnant. He climbed further in and tried to tune into his inner wolf, cooing and humming to calm Mike. Although he wasn't his mate or alpha, hopefully Mike would understand he didn't want to hurt him and let him sniff his belly. If he was pregnant they should check the cubs were ok.

The wolf in Tyler drove him onwards and he rolled Mike onto his stomach, much to Mike's annoyance. He snapped at him and Tyler had to hold him still as he leaned down to sniff there. Caroline tapped her foot impatiently and waited. She looked over at the others nervously. Neither was in the mood for protesting at strangers entering and touching one of the pack, thankfully. The gold dust being drawn out of their bodies had looked painful, as though their souls were being ripped out that way and she shivered and held herself.

Tyler climbed out of the nest and sat with his feet on the floor, looking down at his hands sadly.

"Is he ok?" She asked and squeezed his shoulder.

He looked up at her with a torn expression and tears in his eyes.

"I don't understand any of this." He sighed and she sat down next to him. "Mike and Stefan are guys. They shouldn't even be in heat."

"What's wrong?" She nudged and he shook his head and clenched his jaw.

"I think Mike was pregnant somehow."

"How do you know?"

"His scent is weird, I can smell pregnancy hormones on his skin, around his…" He blushed and she nodded, "…but there aren't any cubs inside of him."

"They'd only be tiny cells though. We wouldn't be able to see them this early on surely." She said but he shook his head.

"Isobel's book said that wolves conceived at this mating time once a year, grow a lot quicker than human babies. Plus Damon is…whatever the hell he is. I don't know Care. The way he's reacting…it's as if he could feel them before but he knows they're gone now." He said gravely.

"How?" She frowned and stood up, looking in at Mike.

"I don't know." Tyler croaked and she looked at him confused. "Maybe the spell took them from him. How is any of this happening?" He shook his head and clenched his fists.

Caroline sat down numb and they both looked at the floor.

"Bonnie said that she thought something was trying to come over from the other side using the energy involved in creating new life. Is that what's coming out of their mouths?" She hypothesized and he shrugged. "And when they're not pregnant or in heat, it's their own life force that's being taken?"

Tyler wiped at a tear from his eye and shrugged, standing up.

"We should bring Damon back up. He should tend to Mike." He said and she nodded.

"Shouldn't we let someone else have a look at him?"

"Like who Care? A vet? A doctor? What do you think they'd say, seeing a grown man miscarry half vampire babies?"

"I know." She stood up and tried to soothe him.

He felt like he'd failed Mike somehow.

"I wonder if it's happened to any of the others." She said. "I'll go get Damon. Stay here and just…make sure he's ok." She said gently and he nodded.

She walked back down to the lounge feeling like she could sleep for a hundred years. This was taking its toll on everyone. As she approached she saw Elena speaking gently to Damon and helping him drink from one of the bottles. They'd placed him on the coach and he seemed docile enough. Probably too weak to fight or attack them. She bit her lip and went over to Rick who was drinking from Damon's supply.

"Everyone ok up there?" He asked and she nodded.

"Except Mike."

"Is he dead?" He paused at his drinking as he asked and she shook her head.

"No, but he's…" She struggled to say it, it seemed so impossible. "…Tyler thinks Mike was pregnant and now he isn't."

Rick looked at her horrified and turned to look at Bonnie as she walked into the room and zeroed in on their conversation.

"Oh god." Bonnie whispered. "It's happening just like I thought."

"What is?" Elena looked up as Damon closed his eyes and actually allowed her to pet his hair as he lay his head in her lap.

"The spell is making them conceive and once they do, it takes that new life from them." Bonnie gulped as though she was going to vomit. "Is Mike alive?"

"Yeah, he's just…" Caroline trailed off and she nodded.

"He won't be the last. It'll keep happening."

They fell into silence as Damon snuggled his face into Elena's hand. Elena gave a sad smile as he licked her hand. He obviously trusted her again.

"If their pregnancies aren't taken, then the spell will drain their bodies." She said and Bonnie nodded. "So we have to let this happen. If the spell takes the…" She couldn't bear to use the word babies, it would make it seem too real and horrific, "…foetus will it be enough to satisfy the spell and leave them alive?"

"I think that is the intention of the spell." Bonnie gave a slow nod.

"Then we have to let it happen."

"Elena, we can't just watch." Caroline swallowed and Elena nodded and ran her hands through Damon's hair.

"What choice do we have? It their nature to want to conceive right now and we all saw what keeping them separated did to Mike. If it's the only way to save their lives…"

Rick put his glass down and exhaled.

"You're right." He said and Caroline held herself.

"Can't you just, give whatever is trying to come through enough life Bonnie?" Caroline suggested and Bonnie frowned at her in disbelief. "You give life to plants and you helped Damon heal. Can't you do something?"

Bonnie shook her head.

"I'm not god."

Everyone lowered their eyes and Bonnie felt her chest tighten. They were all thinking the same as Caroline. Even if it were possible, what the hell was even coming through? Was it still Klaus's mom like they'd thought or was it something else? Something that could endanger everyone?

Klaus came into the lounge looking harassed and shot her a glare. She stood up straight, ready for battle with him.

"You almost killed them all." He said dangerously.

"She couldn't have known this was going to happen ok? We all need to put our heads together." Rick defended and moved to her side.

"So, it turns out that his continued existence is necessary." Klaus looked over to Damon and snorted sarcastically.

"They used his blood as a catalyst." Bonnie confirmed.

"How convenient." He said menacingly and Elena looked to him, not liking his expression.

"Klaus, one of the wolves was pregnant and the life has been removed." She said and he frowned and looked to her. "We think if we allow it to take that energy, they might survive."

"Or your witch goes back to her grimoire and does her job properly!" He hissed.

"I'm doing the best I can." Bonnie said tightly.

"And what is that love? Huh? Because from where I'm standing you've done nothing but let the spell continue from day one." He challenged.

"You're the expert here! What the hell have you been doing?" Caroline fired back at him and he shook his head and growled. "Maybe it's time to get off your hybrid ass and help us!"

Jeremy entered the living room and froze at the tension.

"Uh, guys the human potentials…" He spoke and everyone looked at him, "…they're getting it on. Should we stop them?"

"Did the energy transfer affect them?" Bonnie asked, kicking herself for having forgotten about the humans Caroline had rounded up in town with her mom's help and had put into other guest rooms securely.

"They seemed ok actually, just…you know." He blushed and she nodded.

"Maybe because they are weaker? Diluted?" Caroline hypothesized and Klaus sighed loudly.

"They are just entering heat." He advised as though he was talking to children.

"One thing is for sure, unless we want to watch them all scream like they did earlier, we have to a) – keep Damon alive and b) – let them continue as they were." Rick said. "Elena, Mike needs him."

She nodded and looked down at Damon's face. He still seemed drained and a little weak. She hoped he could understand her.

"Damon. Your mate needs you." She said and he looked at her.

"Can he stand?" Rick asked stepping over to her and she shrugged.

"Be careful." Klaus said and Rick moved to lift Damon when Damon growled at him.

"This will be one hell of a tale for the drinks at the Grill brother." Rick joked lightly as he tried again, but Damon snapped his fangs at him.

"For goodness sake!" Klaus said irritated and pushed past, lifting Damon into his arms as Damon struggled.

Klaus walked back up the stairs without another glance as Caroline followed hot on his tail. Klaus pushed the door to their room open and Tyler stood up.

"It's a miracle any of you have survived this long into your lives. Get out." Klaus said and Tyler moved out of the way as Klaus lay Damon down into the nest.

He stopped and eyed Damon's wolf, sniffing.

"He was pregnant." Tyler advised, seeing understanding cross Klaus's face.

"Indeed. Well he isn't now and he never would have been. Not till the end anyway." He said and looked to Caroline. "At least you won't have to worry about Stefan dying on his own now."

"Why?" She asked and Klaus looked to Tyler knowingly.

"Damon won't want a wolf that can't bear cubs. No wolf would, so I guess Stefan is back in the running."

Caroline frowned and looked to Mike, feeling her chest tighten in pain for him. Was Klaus right? Would Damon just abandon Mike now like an animal would? She could imagine anything more cruel and heart-breaking. She looked to Tyler and gulped and he sighed unhappily.

"It's just instinct." Tyler confirmed.

"It's not fair." She whispered, grieved.

"Life isn't fair." Klaus said and ushered them out of the room.

He turned and looked to them all and felt a moment of pity. He could smell the wolf's decay already and Tyler no doubt could too. It had already been a weaker animal and it wouldn't have long to go. It was already dying. The spell had just taken too much from it.

He sighed and left, closing the door behind him.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 BF

Damon turned onto his side and grunted at the others. The crazy man had brought him back to his nest. He couldn't figure him out. The beta wolf immediately came over to his side. He looked terrible and they scented each other's faces soothingly. The little one came over too and they rubbed faces together. He had a feeling that whatever had happened to him down there, had affected them too. It was curious.

His wolf whined in pain and he turned his attention to it, climbing into the nest as the others waited. He gasped at the sight as his wolf opened its eyes. He scooped it up in his arms and cooed, sniffing it and scenting it but it couldn't hold its own head up. He whined and the others crawled into the nest too. The beta wolf made a small growling noise of distress and confusion and the little one came up and sniffed the wolf's face, his eyes growing wide. Damon whined in sadness. What had happened?

He looked to the beta and it hung its head, feeling like a failure for not having protected the pack better, but there was something else in its expression that Damon didn't understand or like the look of. The beta wolf was twitching its nose and backing away. Damon grunted at it but the beta wolf wouldn't look him in the eye. The little one scented his wolf and continued to sniff around it, searching for something. It froze and looked at Damon, taking a step back. Damon whined and looked from one to the other, laying his wolf down gently. The wolf closed its eyes and he lay on top of it to warm it and cover it with his soothing scent. The wolf was cold and he tensed in surprise.

The little one sniffed and nudged at Damon's shoulder with its face and he looked to it. It inhaled deeply, intimating he should do the same. He looked to his wolf, his little mate and mother of his cubs and inhaled deeply. He caught the scent of death and he froze, panting. No! His wolf couldn't be dying! He looked to the little one and it lowered its head. The beta gave a small whine and Damon shook his head and touched the wolf's face, trying to rouse it back to life. He whined at it and licked its mouth. His cubs! He panted in fear and sniffed around its belly, crying out when he realised they were gone. Where he had scented their blood and growing bodies before, there was now nothing.

He propelled himself backwards, unsure what to do and the little one came to his side cooing and trying to comfort him. His eyes filled with tears and shook his head again. Everything was lost. He hung his head and began to weep. His wolf wasn't dead yet but it would die soon. He remembered his blood had healed the beta and he bit into his wrist, climbing back to his wolf's mouth and whining at it to drink from him. It let out a small whine and looked at him. He pushed his wrist forward but it turned its face away. He huffed in surprise and irritation and grunted at it to drink. It grunted in pain and urged Damon off of its body. He moved back watching and feeling desperate. It curled up and looked to the little one.

The little one went to it immediately, scenting its face and whining. Damon watched, his muscles twitching to do something! Take some action! His wolf rubbed its face against the little one's and closed its eyes. Damon grunted again, fear filling him and pushed the little one out of the way so he could force the wolf to drink. He grunted and nudged it but it didn't move. He gathered it in his arms. It still didn't move or respond. He whined again and placed his wrist to its lips frantically calling to it and trying to open its mouth to pour the blood inside but it lay limp and finally dead.

The beta wolf left the nest and the little one followed. Damon growled in anger and agony and shook the wolf, trying to bring it back to life just long enough to drink his blood. It was useless. He lay it down as his heart broke. Tears rolled down his face as he tried to process it. When he'd left them, he'd had four, possibly five cubs growing inside of his mate – alive with beating hearts and blood. He could smell the blood so he knew they'd been there. Now his wolf was dead and the cubs had vanished. He curled into himself. He had to protect the other two still but he couldn't if he was going to fall prey to grief. Still he couldn't move.

His beta howled at his wolf's passing, sounding more wolf than Damon had ever heard before and the little one tried to do the same – sounding more human than wolf.

He closed his eyes and fell into grief, lying beside his mate. The others moved around, comforting each other and giving him space for a while. They all knew he couldn't stay like this for very long, it would be too dangerous.

Damon sniffled depressed and worn out. How would his line continue? The wolf had always been weaker, but it had been his only partner. The urge to breed had never been so strong and yet, he was out of options. The little one came back into the nest cooing eventually, concerned over his grief and he looked at it, feeling empty. The little one frowned at him anxiously and came to him, licking his face and leaning over him. He closed his eyes and leaned into the comfort of it and it embraced him and bit his neck playfully. He opened his eyes in surprise and it brought their noses together closely. It was probably just hungry and was courting some blood from him. He sighed sadly and it pulled back and looked at him.

He felt too empty to play this game. The little one pulled back a little and huffed quietly. He looked down at his wolf again. Its body couldn't remain here in the nest. They had no real cause for a nest now without the possibility of any cubs. They should move on, somewhere the crazy man couldn't find them and pick them off one by one. He lifted his wolf into his arms and crawled out of the nest, followed by the little one who kept silent as it watched. He lay the body on the ground and thought of where best to leave it. His wolf was gone, this was just meat now and if they had to recuperate here before moving on, then they couldn't have its flesh attracting predators.

The beta wolf cooed at him and he looked over as it approached. It stood up on two legs and grunted. He swallowed as he watched the beta lift his wolf up. His beta would take care of the body. He gave a nod and the beta moved to the door and pushed it open, exiting their habitat.

Damon let out a remorseful sigh and looked to the floor again sadly. The little one grunted at him and indicated to the pond. He should remove the smell of his wolf now, just in case he found another partner - highly unlikely at this stage of the heat. It would only last another day and his chance to be a father would be gone until next year. He moved over to the pond and climbed in as the little one watched. He let tears escape as he washed the scent away. He'd been so close. He'd heard their little hearts beating, imagined what they may look like and it was all gone now. He closed his eyes and choked and the little one cooed at him. It had moved over to the side of the pond and was trying to console him. He lay his face on the cool edge and it licked his face free of salty tears.

He sighed and closed his eyes again, jumping slightly when the little one climbed into the pond too. He sat back in surprise. There was enough room for both of them but the little one had a look of determination in its eyes. It moved to him and he held still. It climbed into his lap and licked his face softly, almost leisurely and he held his breath. He became hard and for a change the little one didn't move away or snap at him. He relaxed as it rubbed their noses together and made humming sounds in its throat. Had it changed its mind? He embraced it tightly and began to lick back in earnest and the little one made small purring sounds. He couldn't believe his luck!

He lifted it from the pond and stepped out, holding around its rear and feeling the warmth of fluid beginning to leak from its body. He panted and lay down onto the rug with it as they licked at each other's mouths, becoming increasingly aroused. All that seemed important right now was securing his line, birthing more cubs, stronger ones. Perhaps if they were stronger they'd live.

He whined in request and it bore its throat for him. He wasted no time, leaning in and licking up its throat in one long line. It whimpered and allowed more. He licked the skin around its throat and shoulder, smelling the rose scent and sighing in pleasure. He began to nip in excitement as the little one began to writhe and rub up against him. He was being given a second chance and he couldn't believe it. It wasn't too late to father cubs. He would have to have the little one as many times as was possible to ensure conception but they could feed from each other to ensure that.

He sat back and looked down at as he whined in request and it rolled onto its hands and feet and presented it rear for him. He looked at its entrance, moist and warm and he licked his lips. It opened its legs wider and he moved his mouth to lick at its entrance. It trembled and gasped and he buried his mouth there, licking as deep as he could go. There may still be traces of the beta wolf sperm inside and he had to be sure that he could lick out as much as possible. He licked hungrily as his manhood throbbed and the little creature moaned and wobbled. He reached around and steadied it on its feet as he continued.

"Uh, uhh!" It moaned loudly and climaxed on itself, the action causing the muscles in its entrance to contract and release, trying to pull his tongue in deeper.

Its body was delicious and fertile. He pulled his tongue out and licked around the small opening, biting the little ones rear playfully as it recovered from the pleasure. He gave it a minute to breathe before he started again. He had to be sure it was clean inside for his sperm. He needed cubs, he couldn't take any chances.

The little one began to climax again and whine in insistence that he penetrate, but he wanted to be certain. He turned it over onto its belly and sniffed its abdomen. It was approaching its peak of fertility. It would be in full bloom any hour now. No time to waste! He smiled excitedly and licked its belly lovingly. It tilted its throat and begged in whines and he turned it back over again. It was now or never.

He pushed his manhood against the small opening slowly. He was big and swollen hard and he didn't want to hurt it. His wolf had found penetration difficult in the beginning. He halted, letting its body ease around him but it grunted at him in command. He chuckled at its nerve and licked its back as he pushed in a little more. He moaned at the heat and tightness.

_Faster_

He paused as he heard the command. Was it the little ones thoughts again? He grunted and the little one sat up, surprising him and pushed him the rest of the way in. He held it around its belly and sucked on its shoulder and neck for a minute as they both reeled from the feeling of being joined completely. He made no haste at claiming its bond site and bit down. It cried out but gyrated, moving them both as Damon licked the blood trickle. He could see the little one was going to be an active sexual partner and he chuckled, pushing on its back to get it to present for him again and let him take control. It complied and bent down to be on its hands again as Damon climbed onto it, mounting fully and beginning to move inside and out.

They both gasped and trembled at how good and familiar it felt, as though their bodies had been made to fit together. As Damon grew closer to his release, the little one also moaned feeling the same pleasure and Damon lay his face into its neck and licked the sweat there. The little one pushed back into him as he pushed forward and they both continued this rhythm, faster and faster until the room seemed to blur colours around them. The little one climaxed with almost a scream and Damon followed and felt the little ones body squeeze and begin the milking.

He lay his face into its back and cried out in pleasure and the little one panted as though it was surprised.

Stefan's eyes widened as he felt his body release and contract, milking the black haired one. Finally! Finally his body was doing what it should. He'd been so worried, began to believe that his body wasn't working properly with the wolf as his mate. His body hadn't ever milked the wolf. He cried out as he climaxed again and felt tears of joy fill his eyes. The black haired one held onto him tight as it rode through giving its seed to his hungry body. He wanted nothing more than to have his own cubs and if he had to let the black haired one pound into him until heat was over he would.

After a few minutes the black haired one relaxed and slumped on him and Stefan lowered them to the ground as they panted against each other, still joined. The black haired one began to cleanse him, licking at his neck and shoulders and Stefan purred, feeling the bite on his shoulder. Things finally felt right.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonnie tossed and turned as she tried to get some rest. They had agreed to take the mate watch in shifts. It was hard work keeping Klaus occupied, keep the mates from being drained again and making sure the humans had food too. The Boarding House had become a zoo. Klaus was agitated and had been suffering a little more increasingly from the heat. They were all concerned on whether he could stay focussed.

The heat was peaking and there was nothing any of them could do about it.

Bonnie wandered in the woods in her dream, knowing she was dreaming. The colours were dark and gloomy and no matter what she tried – flashlights, candles, looking at the moon, nothing provided her with any more sight in the bleak canvas she was part of. She entered the old Fell graveyard and looked at the headstones, unsure of why her dream would bring her here. She stopped at grams and sighed.

"You told me I could stop it, but you never told me how. What am I supposed to do?" She said hopelessly.

She waited, hoping grams would show up and tell her what to do. She was at a loss. The wind blew around her, tossing her hair into her face and she held herself, looking around. She knew she was dreaming and yet, she still felt fear and uncertainty. She looked around at the other gravestones and froze when she saw the names. They weren't real. They…shouldn't be here!

_Baby Salvatore, still born _

_Damon junior, still born_

_Marcus Salvatore, still born…_

She turned away panting and shaking her head. They weren't real! None of them were real. She closed her eyes as she let out a sob. This was just a dream. The wind blew wildly around her and she opened her eyes again as she heard movement. Something was here. She opened her mouth to call out but she knew there was point. She'd been playing this game of hide and seek with whatever this creature was, for almost a fortnight now. She was tired and weary.

She stepped towards the sounds of rustling and waited, holding her chin up. She was tired of this game.

After a few minutes of frightening noises and shuffling within the darkness of the trees, the creature seemed to pick up on the fact that she was ready to face it. Slowly, it began to move towards her. She held herself, not breathing as she saw fur. She shivered in fear but held her expression straight and confident. Limb by limb it appeared until she was looking up at it, pinned to the spot in terror as she took in its size. It was impossibly large.

"Who are you?" She managed to croak and it opened its mouth.

"I am the first." It said, in a human voice that didn't register with the rest of its form.

It looked like a cross between a bear and a wolf. It was so huge!

"The first what?" She asked and it chuckled.

"The first werewolf."

She took a step back instinctively as she whirled from the realisation. Of course. There had to have been one which all the others with the gene had stemmed from.

"What do you want?" She whispered and it tilted it head to scrutinise her.

"Klaus." It said simply.

"It's you. You're the one trying to cross over." She gasped and it nodded. "Why?"

"He is an abomination. He needs to die."

She opened her mouth to protest but closed it again. It was true. Klaus should have been ended long ago. It sensed her agreement, despite her silence and it sat down on its haunches, coming down to more of her level in an effort not to frighten her so much.

"You understand." It said and she held silent again.

"But you can't come back across. It could rip the two planes apart and kill my friends."

"If they are strong enough they will live." It said flippantly.

"One has already died." She said with grief and venom.

Tyler had found poor Mike's body, tucked away in a corner of one of the hallways and had brought him down to the lounge and lain him out properly. Tyler had been inconsolable and every one had wept a little. Mike had simply been someone trying to find a home, family and instead he'd been used by the spell, had the life growing inside of him taken along with his life. It was so beyond tragic, Bonnie had had to get out of there, away from the accusing eyes. She knew that her friends didn't blame her for the death. None of them could have known what would happen if they killed Damon. It had all been such a disaster and Mike had paid the price.

"It's a price that has to be paid."

"Why their young?" She demanded, looking back at the little Salvatore graves and shuddering.

"They were not yet alive, they bring me passage."

"They were alive for my friends!"

"Their kind cannot bear young. This is only possible because I saw to it."

"How?"

"They are my children."

"So are all wolves." She pointed out. "If you really are the first werewolf, all descended from you."

"Yes, but these children are special."

She frowned and crossed her arms across herself.

"Because they are vampire mates?"

"They are neither. It is a trick of their biology that they appeared to be vampires before mating. They have always been so much more."

"Made for purpose." Bonnie mumbled, thinking on Charisma's words and it nodded. "How?"

"I was murdered by witches, but I knew of their plan. I had magical friends of my own – travellers. They ensured my line would continue, with an added element that could be activated when my children were plentiful and strong enough, to resurrect me."

"Why would you do that then? Was Klaus even born?"

"Oh he was born. Even as I removed him from his mother's womb I could smell the wolf in him from my kin. I watched him grow and become bitter and twisted. His father came to me for aid when the youngest was killed, looking for immortality and I knew then what would become of Klaus. I had to ensure that it never happened and secure my line, in case it came to pass." The wolf paused and Bonnie nodded, prompting it on. "The spell happened under the misguidance of the mother and then the father butchered my sons in cold blood."

"When he found out Klaus wasn't his."

"I had to birth new cubs, ones I could use to bring myself back, in time and end that family."

"So Klaus is related to you?"

"I am his great grandmother."

Bonnie blinked in surprise at the admission the wolf was female. She had assumed it was male. It spoke so like the male wolves – talking about securing its line etc. It tilted its head at her surprise.

"But, you had more children after…" Bonnie stuttered, not understanding how someone of that age could have more children and the wolf chuckled.

"My body was capable of many things. The young lost to my spell are not lost. They exist to animate me now." The wolf indicated to its stomach and Bonnie felt bile rise in her throat. "They create life within me."

"How could you take their lives?" Bonnie whispered and it grunted.

"They are not possible Bonnie. They would never have been created if not for my spell. They would never have been born."

Bonnie shook her head, unable to get past it. It still seemed like murder to her. The wolf stood up and she stepped back again in surprise.

"Do not interfere with the spell unless you want your friends to die. Surrender the energy of those impossible and let your friends live. When I cross over, I will kill Klaus for good and you can live in peace."

She held tight and it grunted.

"Do not make me end my line because of you." It growled aggressively.

There it was. The final threat. If she didn't allow the wolf to take the pregnancies, it would kill the mates to get the power it needed to come across. She held herself tight as it retreated back into the woods as though it had come out of a shadow. She breathed in small gasps as she tried to figure everything out. That wolf was Klaus great grandmother and once it realised how rotten he would become, she had created a new breed of her family that could be neither wolf or made full vampire so that she could access them at their time of mating and bring herself back to undo the mistake that was Klaus. She had said that she'd delivered Klaus at his birth? How could she have known, even then that he would grow up to be the monster that he was?

Was Klaus really born a monster? Was anyone? Could it have been his life that made him that way – as unstable and angry? Surely a real monster couldn't feel love or affection and she had seen that he had shown just those emotions towards Elizabeth, Stefan, hell even Damon and Caroline were somewhere in his affections.

She turned back to the graves and thankfully the little Salvatore babies had disappeared.

Grams had said that the witches were afraid and trusting her to stop what the coven were up to. They obviously believed that the wolf should be stopped from coming over and yet, hadn't they demanded the same from her about Klaus? It had been her mission to stop Klaus becoming a hybrid and kill him. Now the witches wanted to allow him to live?

She shook her head. There was a crash somewhere near her and she whirled around and fell out of her bed with a thud. She gasped, realising it had awoken her and saw Elena picking up a broken lamp and looking to her apologetically.

"Sorry, it looked like you were having a nightmare." Elena explained and helped her up from the floor.

"I was." She said gravely. "I know what's happening."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Damon snoozed happily, his face tucked into the back of Stefan's neck as they lay exactly as they had fallen after their first round. Stefan's body was the same temperature so he was comfortable. Unlike his wolf though, Stefan's skin was silky and smooth and the scent of his skin was enough to make Damon want to lick him to within an inch of his life.

Stefan woke and hummed at Damon's weight on his back. His loins were heating for the next wave and he was so happy that he didn't have to suffer it alone. Now he had a mate. A wonderful, strong and brave one who had empathy as well as aggression. The way he had grieved for the wolf had made Stefan's mind up finally. There was more to the black haired one than appeared on the surface.

He gyrated, enjoying the slide of their bodies thanks to their excretions and the black haired one roused and licked his neck sleepily. If they wanted to ensure cubs they had no time for sleeping however and Stefan would have to make his demands. He whined and flexed his hips and the black haired one hummed in response and sat back, dragging its hands softly down his back, tickling and making his skin pimple. Stefan sighed in enjoyment and pushed himself back onto his hands and knees as his mate sniffed his entrance. His mate had taken him with care and attention. He liked that and wanted more, but they had little time.

He grunted at his mate to mount him again and heard a chuckle. Damon mounted him and began their rhythm. Stefan moaned in high pitches, the sensation of his mate moving within him feeling much more heightened than before. Every rub of his manhood seemed to make Stefan's whole body submit. He gasped and panted in disbelief, turning his head so he could breathe properly as Damon went deeper and held his scruff with his teeth to make sure they were as close as possible.

Stefan moaned, drooling as his insides contracted and caught his mate's manhood once more. It had taken no time at all for that to happen and they both exhaled in surprise as Damon was milked. It seemed such an intense milking this time and Damon whined, almost as though the pleasure was too much and Stefan leaned back and licked at his face.

Damon licked back gladly and caught Stefan's bottom lip between his teeth, brushing their lips together as he let go. They both pulled back in surprise. That wasn't a normal behaviour. Licking and nipping yes, but their lips had brushed together. Neither could make anything of it as they both climaxed at an intense contraction inside of Stefan's body. They both mewled and cried out and Stefan lay his face into the floor gasping. The lay for a few moments and then Damon attempted to withdraw and scent him, when Stefan's body refused to let go.

Stefan's eyes widened and he tried to move, panicking. Damon hummed and licked his back soothingly but Stefan cried out in fear. They were stuck! Stefan began to hyperventilate and try to remove Damon from his back but it hurt to try and Damon cooed to him and stroked his skin, nibbling at Stefan's bonding bite which had now healed again. Stefan whined and Damon lay fully on top, protecting him as he continued to lull him with soothing sounds and scenting. Stefan's heart thundered and he was afraid but his mate wasn't. His mate was saying it was ok.

He gradually began to calm down and Damon moved inside of him gently, still gyrating a little and Stefan sighed in bliss. It was a different kind of pleasure, being locked together. There was a feeling of being complete, being one. He smiled and made some sounds of affection. Damon moaned and buried his face into Stefan neck and shoulder as he tensed. Stefan opened his eyes, fearing his mate was in pain when he felt Damon's seed fill him. He frowned. He'd never felt it move so distinctly before. Damon had already been milked but he was giving more? Stefan held his breath as Damon tensed again and Stefan almost laughed as he felt the spurt of more seed climbing higher towards his eggs. This was his peak time. They were guaranteed cubs now.

Stefan opened his mouth to hum when he felt Damon tense again and sigh loudly. He looked around and saw gold dust coming out of Damon's mouth in a steady stream. No! No, not again! Stefan cringed in fear of the pain when he felt a warmth climb up his throat and escape through his open mouth too. The energy seemed to drift for a second and float into the ceiling and they both huffed in surprise that there had been no pain after such a painful attack last time.

They both looked around in surprise when they heard a grunt of pain from behind them though. It was the beta wolf. He was grimacing and holding himself as he surrendered gold dust to the air too. Both watched as he cried out and then crumpled into himself, breathing harshly. Stefan whined for him and they tried to move but they were still stuck.

The beta looked over at them and grunted that he was ok. Damon grunted at him to come closer and he crawled, unsteadily and lay beside them so they could scent him. The beta whined and snuggled into their bodies as close as he could and closed its eyes to sleep. Damon instinctively knew they'd be unable to separate for an hour or so and so he rubbed his face into the back of Stefan's head and cooed at him to rest. Stefan fell in and out of a comfortable sleep despite the danger.

Damon sighed and lay his head down on his mate's back, looking at the beta. He had been guarding them during their mating. He made a vow to protect it as best he could once the heat was over.


	28. Chapter 28

Hey guys, it's all kicking off, more answers to follow.

X

Chapter 28 BF

"Should we tell Klaus?" Elena asked and they looked at each other.

"We don't know how he would react." Bonnie advised.

"Is this original werewolf powerful enough to take him down?"

"I don't know, it certainly feels like it from her aura. She set this up all that time ago. She's just been waiting."

"What for? I mean, I don't get why she did this? If it was to make sure Klaus was killed, shouldn't she have tried to intervene last year when…" Elena gulped painfully thinking of the death of her aunt and her uncle John's.

So many lives lost through Klaus's quest to become a hybrid. Why the hell hadn't this wolf stopped him then?

"She said she was waiting until there were enough mates and they were strong enough."

"Stefan and Damon were mated when he did that spell and they'd met Anne and Michael by then. There _were_ others." Elena said angrily and Bonnie nodded.

"Maybe because they had their bond broken or something? You said that they were mated before they originally left here?" She sat down and looked to Elena as she perched on the arm of the chair opposite, thinking.

"Yeah, I mean, they left because they wanted to be together mated."

"And they went to Chicago and had their bond broken."

"Yeah. It broke them up, the horror of everything that happened and they both came home to mate again." Elena nodded.

"Wait." Bonnie rubbed her temples, knowing there was something obvious that she was missing.

"What?" Elena slid down onto the chair and looked to her.

"When did they get back together again? When they mated for the second time."

Elena chewed her lip trying to figure out why that was relevant.

"This time last year. Remember it was their anniversary the other week? They're counting their anniversaries from then because that's when they put all of their baggage behind them."

They both stared at each other as they clicked.

"Oh my god." Elena said, her eyes widening.

"Did they describe it to you? If anything was different from the time before?" Bonnie sat forward, focussed and Elena nodded.

"Yes, it was totally different. Stefan said he almost killed Damon, he was so scared he was going to be a ripper again."

"Anything else?"

"They became telepathic after – they didn't have that before and only drank from each other exclusively after that. Before they had to drink a mixture of their blood and other blood." Elena spoke without taking a breath and Bonnie nodded and stood up, pacing slowly as she put it all together in her head.

"Last year, the other witches tried to cast this spell. They used Damon's blood that they'd found in Chicago when Charisma went looking for Stefan."

Elena nodded, unable to take her eyes from her friend as her body pulsed with adrenaline.

"If Stefan and Damon were in the middle of mating at the time, then it must have thrown everything off somehow. You said Damon's blood was affected by the breaking of their bond?"

"Yeah, Stefan said that it was painful for Damon to mate again, he was scared and had red veins crawling up his skin."

"God. That sounds like the spell was trying to bind all of the mates together to use their energy. If they were mid-mating and Damon's blood was different from the stuff they were using as a catalyst…"

"That's why it didn't work and killed everyone?" Elena asked, her heart beating wildly.

"Must be. Their mating shouldn't have gone down like that."

"Why didn't it kill Damon then?"

"I don't know. It should have. They must have done something to stop that, but we can't exactly ask them." Bonnie huffed.

"Anne told them she'd never heard of anyone mating like that. It had Stefan studying for ages. None of the other mates can talk telepathically like them."

"I'm such an idiot. I knew they were special but I thought it was because they shared a soul!" Bonnie growled in frustration. "The spell backfired onto the witches casting it because Damon's blood was in flux and caused Stefan and Damon to be glued together almost, as a result because they were having sex. That's why they can talk in their heads."

"That's why they're different from the other mates?"

"Yeah." Bonnie nodded and Elena ran her hands through her hair and exhaled.

"If they hadn't had their bond broken, the spell would have happened last year." Elena surmised and Bonnie nodded, chewing her lip.

"Because it didn't work, it meant Damon was still affected by Tyler's bite, because his werewolf aspects hadn't been triggered."

"They re-mated a few months before Klaus arrived here. So the original werewolf _had_ been trying to come through to stop him." Elena realised, grieved and almost wishing it had worked. "Now that he's even stronger, it's pulling out all of the stops to cross over now, but it had to wait until mating time. It couldn't stop Klaus become a hybrid."

Bonnie nodded and sat next to her and rubbed her back.

"If it had happened last year, Stefan and Damon might have been drained and we don't know if the wolf could have stopped Klaus anyway."

"If their lives weren't on the line…" Elena croaked and Bonnie nodded. "Isn't there something you could do to try and give them better chances of surviving?"

"You want me to let the spell finish and let this thing into the world?" Bonnie sat back in horror and Elena sighed and gave a small shrug.

"He is in control of our lives. He always will be."

"Lena, this wolf could be just as evil. If it can use it's descendants like this, we don't know that once it's killed Klaus it won't turn on us."

Elena nodded and zoned out as she considered it all and Bonnie sat back in her seat and stared up at the ceiling.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Damon was in heaven. Everything about his new mate fitted as though they'd always been meant to be together. The smell of his skin, the way his body reacted to his, the taste of his blood. He almost felt drunk on him and completely enamoured.

They'd fed a few times, finding themselves unable to wait to have sex during the feed and clumsily joining in the middle of it. Stefan grew tired and sleepy a lot more and Damon knew this was a good thing. His reproductive system was on super drive. Their poor beta seemed to release the gold dust whenever they did, but it hurt him immensely and he'd taken to curling into them constantly in the need for affection and soothing. Damon began to understand that it was the release of a climax that was encouraging it and now that the beta had no chance at a partner, he was concerned it would die. He grunted at it to leave them and seek out a partner, but it wouldn't leave them unprotected, not after what had happened with Damon's wolf. He wanted to ensure the cubs from this union would be protected.

Stefan slept as Damon held him, looking at him. His heart beat strangely when he looked at his face and brushed their lips together. Stefan was enjoying the strange movement and was returning the movement with his own lips now, even using his tongue to explore inside Damon's mouth. It felt good and erotic.

Stefan let out a sigh and Damon brushed their mouths together softly, rubbing his nose against his and squeezing him. He felt undeniable devotion. He'd keep this mate forever. They'd have cubs every year and they'd grow and be strong and clever. He smiled as Stefan made a small sigh. He couldn't stop looking at him! He wanted to touch him constantly. How he'd been able to obey its wishes when it had denied him previous, he had no idea now. The wolf's behaviour towards Stefan was completely understandable. Stefan was such a prize.

Stefan, Stefan, Stefan. Mine. My little blood machine.

Stefan squirmed indicating he wanted to roll onto his back and Damon moved with him, unwilling to release him for even a minute. He lay on top of him and began to scent him. Stefan's skin tasted wonderful and sweet and he always salivated plenty when he began. He placed a kiss onto the site where his bond had been bitten in reverence. Their bodies healed so there was no mark and it was a pity. He scented down Stefan's body, feeling Stefan rouse a little and chuckle lightly and he stopped at his abdomen. They'd sensed the change in smell a few hours ago and now as Damon lay his nose there and inhaled deeply he could smell their young inside. There were four and they had strong beating hearts. Their blood smelled different from his last cubs, sweeter and more like fruit but they were healthy. He brushed his lips there and smiled.

Stefan opened his eyes and looked down at him. Damon felt his heart squeeze as he looked into those green eyes and he felt dumbstruck with how much he felt inside. It was like there was something big and expanding in his chest that just wanted to release into the air like an explosion. As he closed his eyes and felt it in his stomach, Stefan exhaled and Damon looked at him again. Stefan's eyes were filled with tears and he grunted, full of emotion.

_Love_

Damon tilted his head, not really understanding but Stefan smiled and sat up, brushing their mouths together again as Damon felt the same emotion being sent to him again. He wondered whether the beta could hear these things too. They were about to begin a new round of sex when the beta looked towards the door. They paused and looked too. It wasn't a predator, but there was something else, something drawing their attention. Stefan tucked his face into Damon's neck and Damon continued to stare at the door, feeling the compulsion to go down to the room where those people had hurt him. He looked to the beta who was now standing on two legs and grunting towards the door. He was feeling the urge to go there too?

Damon bit Stefan's neck playfully and nudged his face with his nose grunting.

_Have to go there._

He thought and Stefan looked into his eyes.

Yes.

They both huffed that they had shared more than a feeling and stood up slowly together. Something important was happening and they had to go. Stefan held Damon's hand and rubbed his belly protectively as they walked, sniffing. They followed the corridor down to look down at the lower level and paused. There were others there and they looked as curious, but not threatening. Stefan tightened his hold on Damon's hand and whined, holding his belly and Damon rubbed their noses together.

_Safe. Mine._

_Fear. Cubs._

Damon gave a slight growl and held Stefan's belly too and the beta grunted that they should move. Damon nodded and they walked down the stairs, studying the others carefully for signs of conflict or challenge.

The others smelled similar to Stefan and Damon sniffed deeply in surprise. Stefan also sniffed the air. His beta stood at his side, with Stefan just behind them. A pregnant female with dark hair approached them on hands and knees and they all got down to her level. Once the female approached them, all of the others grouped together and sniffed and scented each other. Damon raised an eyebrow and stopped just before the female. She was the alpha from before, the one he'd felt attracted too. She had power, knowledge and his eyes widened. Perhaps she understood what the presence was. She slowly approached Damon's face to scent him and Stefan growled and bore his fangs. The elder female stopped and looked Damon in the eye.

Damon looked around at his mate and rubbed their faces together soothingly and Stefan looked at him unsure. He brushed their lips together.

_Alpha, old, safe._

He tried to send his thoughts and Stefan looked to the female holding his belly. The female noticed and sat on her haunches to demonstrate she was also carrying cubs and Stefan had nothing to fear. Stefan seemed to calm a little and Damon nodded. Damon chewed his lip and moved to the female's face, softly scenting her cheek experimentally. Her skin tasted like Stefan's! He gasped in surprise and the female nodded in understanding. Where they related? Kin? Part of an extended pack?

_Damon…_

Damon heard his mate think and he urged him forward to scent her. Stefan did so as Damon rubbed his back.

_Family. Pack._

Damon nodded and they both smiled. The female smiled too and looked to their beta. The beta wasn't as convinced as they were. The female cooed at him and moved, motioning for them to join the rest of the pack and Damon and Stefan moved without hesitation. The beta whined and Damon grunted at it to follow. It followed behind them but wasn't happy about it, until it smelled the humans also present, cowering in a corner as the other pack members cooed to them and tried to scent them.

The beta sat on his haunches and grunted, looking to the humans. They looked afraid and when they saw him they looked to him for aid. He moved over and grunted at the pack members, who sniffed him for a moment before retreating. The humans seemed a lot more comfortable with him and relaxed. They all looked weak and ill and he felt bad for them. A male approached him who seemed to be the alpha and Nathan sat on his haunches and let himself be sniffed and prodded. This pack of humans was a strange one, two females and three males. He chewed his lip as he wondered whether they had been releasing gold dust too. If they were it meant one of them was in pain because of it like he was. He grunted trying to communicate but they didn't understand.

Behind him, Stefan and Damon were being scented by the others and chuckling as bonding was beginning. All of those in heat, were carrying cubs. Nathan sighed unhappily. He didn't have any cubs. He was feeling melancholy when he saw the crazy man approaching and he stiffened, immediately grunting to Damon in alarm. Damon growled and went to Stefan protectively, but the elder female cooed at them and welcomed the crazy man as she had the others. The crazy man was sweating and clothed still but he seemed a little more wolf than before. Perhaps he was a wolf after all.

"No." The crazy man grunted but he was weaker than before and sat down near them anyway as though he was tired.

Behind him, came two others and the crazy man looked to them in trepidation as they were welcomed by the elder female. The elder female was brave. She must be able to sense that the crazy man was different and yet she went right over to him without fear and licked his cheek. The crazy man groaned as though in conflict and she licked him again, urging him to rid himself of the clothes acting as a barrier.

"No!" He shouted and bore fangs at her and she stepped back calmly as he panted.

They all returned to scenting and bonding, the males nipping at each other and rolling around to test who was the strongest and Nathan felt compelled to join in. Damon was his alpha and he wanted to be with him. He went to move over to them when there was a bright light above them. They all looked up in amazement as it grew and lit up the whole room. The crazy man stood up and growled at the light, surprising everyone.

"Leave them! Leave them alone!" He shouted and Stefan cuddled into Damon.

The light began to darken slowly and they all looked to each other feeling relaxed and happy. It was safe and now they had such a big pack, there would be no predators. Only lots of cubs and strength. Stefan licked Damon's throat and nipped at it as he felt another wave heating his insides. Damon chuckled and held him, feeling his manhood rise. They should find a spot to join.

_Want you._

_Mine. My little blood machine._

They all coupled off and found spots to settle down with their mates, the urge to complete their heat taking over. This was the final wave and they were all safe. Nathan gave a small whine as the mates moved around the room, finding places to have sex. He felt fear that whatever the light was, it was bad and the crazy man seemed to be thinking the same. They locked eyes and he pulled a strange object from his clothing.

"It's happening." He said into the device and Nathan swallowed bile.

The humans behind him began to kiss and lay down to have sex too and he turned around and looked at them. Their behaviours were so different from wolves. The way they touched each other was different, no licking, just brushing lips as his alpha and mate had begun to do. He sighed and moved away to give them space when someone grabbed his arm. He turned around and saw one of the human males looking at him, wide eyed. He sniffed it and raised his eyebrows. It blushed and looked at Nathan's manhood, a hungry look in its eyes and Nathan understood. This was the one who didn't have a mate and he liked the look of Nathan's body.

Nathan exhaled, considering it. This male couldn't reproduce, he could smell it. It was a not a breeder. There wasn't much point in mating without cubs. He grunted that sentiment but the human didn't understand. There was a loud exhale and they both looked around and saw the gold dust in the air. Nathan tensed in fear of the pain and he felt the human tremble too. They looked at each other in understanding. Nathan didn't think this one looked as though it would survive another attack of the dust and he chewed his lip. The human made a whimpering noise and hung its head and Nathan made his decision. Cubs or not, he would have this one.

He sat up straight and presented his manhood for it and it licked it lips and moved into him, brushing its lips against his. He copied the movement, as strange as it was and found it quite pleasurable. He huffed in surprise and the human climbed into his lap, straddling him. It had no fluid and that was a pity. Nathan huffed and lifted it off of him again, turning it to present its rear like a wolf should, before he began to lick and lubricate its entrance. It sighed and squirmed as he did so. It was warm and smelled good still. He would have no problem mounting this one.

He licked until he was sure he had stretched and wet the opening enough and then he mounted, pushing inside. The human moaned loudly and hung its head as Nathan breathed in relief and pleasure at being inside someone again. At last! He fell into the bliss of it all and they melted together, releasing gold dust much to their own ignorance.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What are we going to do?" Elena looked at Bonnie as they stepped on the gas.

Everyone was on their way to the Boarding House. Alaric had called and said the mates in the basement had been clawing at the door to get out and he had felt like they needed to. He'd opened the door and they'd looked almost trance like as they ignored him and headed up the stairs. Now, Klaus had called and said the end of the spell was happening. This was the point where they'd find out if the mates, wolves and humans would survive or not.

"Bonnie?" Elena urged, feeling panicked and Bonnie frowned in distress.

She couldn't answer because she really didn't know. She could let them all die by killing Damon again and severing the connection – which would stop the wolf from coming over most likely, she could sit back and do nothing, letting the spell do what it was intended to and hope that everyone survived or…there had to be another option. There just had to be! She shook her head and gripped the steering wheel.

They arrived at the Boarding House and cried out as they saw a huge cloud of gold dust surrounding the roof of the house.

"Is that it?" Elena cried out and Bonnie nodded. "How much more does it need?!"

"I don't know." Bonnie croaked and parked half way across the drive.

Caroline arrived just behind them with Tyler and they all ran, looking at each other in fear as they entered the house. They halted in the lounge as they saw all of the mates, humans and Nathan having sex and sighing out the dust.

"Oh god." Caroline whispered and looked to Klaus who was groaning as he also surrendered dust to the air.

Bonnie followed her line of vision.

"He can't die though. Can he?" Caroline asked and Tyler shook his head as he held her to his side.

"Not anymore. He made sure of that, but it'll still drain him a lot because he isn't breeding."

Bonnie gulped and the memory flash of the Salvatore baby graves came into her mind again.

She looked to Stefan and Damon. They looked as though they were happy and feeling nothing but pleasure. They didn't realise what was happening and that their babies were soon going to be ripped from Stefan's body. She couldn't bear it if they all had to watch that happening. What would they see? Would they see babies? Energy? She felt sick.

Klaus crawled over to them, panting and Bonnie went to him.

"Finish this."

"How?"

"Save them!" He growled, but he was too weak to be intimidating. "Save her…" He mumbled and looked to Elizabeth.

"I don't know how!" She exclaimed and he grabbed her fiercely and squeezed her wrist to the point of pain.

"I will kill everyone you've ever met if she dies." He threatened and Caroline rushed over and pushed him roughly from Bonne.

He fell onto his back groaning and opened his mouth wide again as his energy was taken.

"Bon?" Tyler panted and they all looked to her.

She stood up and looked at them all.

"Put life into them, help them survive the draining…"

"Kill one of the pairs, maybe that'll be enough to stop…"

"Bonnie…"

"Bonnie...please!"

"Bon?!"

Voices filled her head and she felt the room tilt. The floor came up to meet her and she closed her eyes, falling into darkness. She felt groggy, hardly able to move as she heard something move around her. The wolf.

"Don't stop me." It growled and she huffed as she tried to sit up but couldn't. "He must be killed."

"Why?" She croaked. "Why do you care so much?"

"He killed my sons!" It roared, pacing. "Now he kills their sons, sons to make them like he is, an abomination! He spreads death and destruction and enslaves my kind."

Bonnie sighed as she finally understood. The wolf didn't just want Klaus dead because he had upset the balance of nature – like the witches believed. The witches had wanted Klaus dead because he was an abomination to nature. This wolf also believed that but its real motivations were for revenge. Klaus's father had butchered her tribe of wolves once they'd turned and that was also why she had had to have new cubs, to continue her line as well as secure her passing back through traveller magic. Now after her failure to cross over because the spell hadn't worked last year, she had been forced to watch as Klaus had hunted down other werewolves, her kin, all of them her kin and had turned them into hybrids – stolen their lives and minds from them. Bonnie recalled how Elena had described the hybrids to her, they were nothing more than slaves.

"You want revenge." Bonnie croaked and the wolf growled. "Is it worth killing your special children for?"

"Enough!" The wolf roared and Bonnie was pulled from the floor and back with the others again in the Boarding House again before she was on her feet.

Her heart raced and she felt dizzy, so they steadied her.

"What happened?" She croaked and Elena cupped her face.

"You passed out."

"Bonnie!" Klaus shouted and she looked over, blinking hard to focus her eyes again as she watched red glowing veins creep up his arms, towards his face.

He howled in fear and clawed at himself and they all stepped back in horror.

"The veins!" Elena said urgently and Bonnie nodded and looked to Stefan and Damon.

They were all covered in the growing, frightening red veins and one by one they all started to scream in fear.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 BF

Stefan moaned as Damon circled his hips inside of him.

"Uh..." He drooled and Damon ran his nose across his cheek softly.

"Love you." Damon whispered as he kissed him deeply, moving his manhood inside as they both gyrated against each other.

"Damon…" Stefan panted and tilted his throat for a bite.

Damon obliged, taking just a mouthful. Their bodies were alive with sensation to the point where they were unaware of the chaos surrounding them. All they could feel was their intense love and joining. Stefan struggled with tears as he felt Damon climax inside of him and become fused again. This time he wasn't afraid. This time he welcomed the thought of them being joined together for at least an hour while their bodies melted and sealed their union. He let out a sigh of utter contentment and smiled as Damon lay his face in at his neck. Sweat was dripping down off of Damon's back from the exertion and Stefan wanted to scent him so badly.

_Want to lick you_

He channelled, wondering why after a few seconds that Damon didn't channel back. Stefan gave a small whine of request and Damon's whole body tensed as though he'd been electrocuted. Stefan wrapped his arms and legs around him, cradling him in concern.

_Hot Stefan!_

Damon channelled and Stefan pulled his face back to look at him and saw the red glowing veins growing into his neck. He panted and Stefan's eyes widened. This had happened before. When? When they were…when they mated again last year. When they were in the basement and Damon had been terrified.

Wait.

Where the hell were they? What was happening? Stefan gasped, realising that he had no idea and he looked around wildly, becoming aware of all of the other mates clawing at themselves in fear of the veins. They were covered too.

_Damon!_

He channelled in fear. The spell, this must be the spell, but, what had happened? Why couldn't he remember anything? He'd been fighting with Damon about Bonnie saying he was pregnant and then…nothing.

"Oh god!" He cried out and Damon groaned and tried not to claw at himself.

"It's ok, it's ok, remember? They don't get any hotter. It's for me." Stefan tried to sound soothing as the veins crept into Damon's face.

Damon took a deep breath.

_Damon are you back with me?_

Damon nodded and calmed, beginning to look around too.

_What's happening?_

_The spell._

_Help…!_

Damon suddenly fell forward and cried out and Stefan held him and cried out too.

_No, no, I can't let it go…_

_What's happening Damon?_

Stefan held him protectively, sensing the presence of the creature around them, moving along the walls like a snake. He bore his fangs and growled at it to stay away.

"Help! Bonnie!" Stefan called out, afraid and suddenly there was motion.

They were all there, all of his friends. Elena stopped short, wide eyed and called for Bonnie.

"Bonnie, Damon's…he's…" She seemed to be speaking in slow motion and Stefan squinted trying to listen harder when he felt heat grow up his body now.

The feeling brought back memories of last year. He'd had the red veins grow on him twice to seal them together. He closed his eyes and tried to breathe through it but he felt trapped and scared and Damon was shaking fiercely and channelling pain. He opened his mouth to call for Bonnie again when he felt a surge of energy force his mouth open. Damon opened his mouth with a choke too and let out gold dust.

Elena began to weep and Bonnie chanted, trying to slow the spell down somehow. It didn't seem to be working.

"Just find your focus Bonnie, breathe." Rick said but there was so much urgency in his tone that she couldn't comply.

They were all going to die right in front of her. Everyone but Klaus. She looked to him. He was now writhing on the floor but wasn't screaming anymore.

"Bonnie!" He gasped and she went to him. "Link them to me." He groaned and looked at her as though he couldn't see her properly.

"What?"

"I am immortal. Link their lives to me and they won't die." He struggled to say and the wheels in her head began to turn.

"How do I..?"

"Damon's blood. Let me drink it." He demanded and she pulled out the small vile of Damon's mated blood. "The blood…" He cried out and panted for a second, letting some energy out of his mouth in a burp motion. "…the blood was used as a catalyst."

She nodded as he drank it down in one gulp.

"It's central to the spell linking with them."

"Because Damon's blood brought all of you here? But it didn't bring you." Caroline appeared at their side and Klaus shook his head stiffly.

"I was already on my way here." He grunted. "I felt the pull."

"Tie him to me and they will all be connected to me." He squeezed her wrist and she nodded and began to chant.

She'd never done a spell like this before . The only similar spell had been to split Damon's soul and link them together so he could live again. She's began to sweat as she frantically combined a few other spells she knew that might accomplish the task with elements of that one. She began to chant and Klaus's eyes glazed over.

She fell back as Klaus screamed and arched so high that his body looked macabre. Energy burst out of his mouth like a laser beam and they all moved out of the way.

"Did it work?" Caroline shouted and Bonnie shook her head, unsure.

She looked over to Stefan who was still venting energy through his mouth. Damon was now slumped on top of him, unmoving. She held her breath as she watched the energy all connect in the air, leaving a trail from their bodies up into the air, where it formed a solid structure and them tapered off into tendrils at the top.

"It looks like a tree." Elena gasped and Bonnie clicked.

"A tree? A tree!" She shouted and Caroline looked at her confused.

"Like the family trees?" She asked and Bonnie nodded and gritted her teeth.

"Trees belong in the ground!" She yelled and moved back to Klaus dropping onto her hands and knees and beginning her focus to melt her hands into the wooden floor.

"What's she doing?" Tyler yelled and Caroline shook her head.

"She's trying to become part of the wood so she can glue them to it and not to the wolf." Elena said and frantically looked around. "We need, elements – water, fire, earth…quickly!"

"Wolf?" Tyler asked and Caroline shoved him, blurring away to find those things.

Elena ran over to Stefan and tried to tell him what was happening. Stefan was unresponsive though, his body arching up slowly as he was emptied of energy.

"Please hold on, please!" She begged and Damon lifted his head and looked down at Stefan's face, groggily.

He could feel that Stefan was dying and he opened his mouth instinctively and sealed it over Stefan's in a kiss. The energy was blocked by the motion and Stefan began to struggle as though he was a bottle needing to be uncorked. Elena nodded and stepped back. Damon was buying time. She looked around to Bonnie, who's hand were now in the floor.

"Elena!" She called, not seeing her at all. "Help!"

Elena ran over and touched her shoulder, immediately feeling an electric shock. Bonnie looked at her, now focussing and pulled one hand out of the floor and grabbed Klaus's arm. He shuddered violently but she held on as she screamed, her face beginning to pulse with veins too. Elena grabbed Bonnie's shoulder as Caroline appeared with a plant. Elena dove her free hand into the earth in the pot and gasped as she felt the life in the soil, it made her feel as though she might pop.

"Grab me!" She managed to cry out and Caroline grabbed her shoulder and reached for Tyler.

Tyler and Rick brought a bowl of water and a candle and one by one they all touched their element and connected with each other's bodies. They all felt as though they were being ripped apart and cried out.

"Hold on!" Bonnie yelled and the glowing tree shape of dust began to lower from the ceiling.

Elena panted and tried not to blackout as they watched it slowly come down to rest on the floor behind Stefan and Damon, glowing and spreading the roots as it joined all of their bodies together and went down into the wooden floor where Bonnie was anchored.

"Go back to hell!" Bonnie screamed and Elena looked to her to see a shadow blurring around her.

She kept her hold on Bonnie tight so it wouldn't be broken and she could swear that she felt the wolf spirit graze against her, even snap its fangs at her. She closed her eyes and held stiff. There was a loud roar from Klaus and then suddenly nothing. Elena opened her eyes and saw that all of the gold dust was gone. The mates all lay collapsed against each other and quiet.

"Bonnie..?" She croaked, feeling her throat raw from yelling and Bonnie hung her head and tried to breathe.

Bonnie fell forward and collapsed and Elena broke contact with her shoulder in surprise and reached out for her. Everyone looked at each other and slowly removed their hands.

"Did it work?" Tyler panted.

"Bonnie!" Caroline moved to Elena's side to check her and Bonnie opened her eyes.

"Check them." Bonnie whispered and Caroline blurred over to the mates, checking them all and dashing to Stefan and Damon.

Stefan and Damon looked white as sheets and were holding each other protectively. She reached down calling to them and touched the skin of Damon's back and Stefan opened his eyes a crack.

"Thank god, Stefan!" She exclaimed and he closed his eyes again. "They're alive!"

Bonnie sat up slowly and looked around, at all of her friends and the remains of plants, water and candles now abandoned at their feet.

"We did it." She smiled in amazement and Rick helped her from the floor. "Together, we did it."

"What did you do?" Rick asked and she leaned against him unsteadily, feeling as though she couldn't trust her feet.

"My magic wasn't helping, so I had to use the earth magic instead. Once I glued them to Klaus, I used him to anchor the whole bloodline into the earth through the floor."

"You planted them into the earth."

"Yeah. Their bodies were made to be a conduit between their own life force and the wolf's, so she could extract it from them. I redirected their channel of energy back into the nature, where it should have been."

"We all come from the earth." He nodded and rubbed her back as she nodded.

"What wolf?" Tyler looked to her and she realised she hadn't told the others whom their real foe was.

"She can't hurt them anymore. They're part of the earth again." She said and wobbled on her feet again.

"Alright, question time later." Rick reached down and gathered her in his arms as she closed her eyes and sagged into him. "Tyler, check them all out."

Tyler moved over and went to Nathan first. Nathan was poorly but alive and let out of breath of thanks. The humans also seemed to be alive but unconscious. At least they'd made it through. Now that the spell was over and they were all going to live, Tyler suddenly became increasingly aware of the fact that they were all naked and post coital. He looked up to Caroline and she nodded in agreement. They blurred away to fetch blankets for them.

Klaus groaned and opened his eyes. He felt dreadful but he could hear the hearts of the mates beating and he sat up, relieved. He looked over at Elizabeth and tried to stand, but couldn't. He wasn't used to having his body fail and it infuriated him. He tried a couple of times and fell back down to the floor with a growl of anger. Elena appeared at his side and helped him up, much to his astonishment. They looked at each other but didn't speak and she led him over, holding him around his back to Elizabeth. He knelt down to rest and shoved Jack's body from her, so he could check her. Jack fell aside easily and rolled onto his back. Elizabeth was breathing but looked as if she was at death's door.

"I'm here love. I won't leave you." He kissed her hand as he stroked the hair from her sweat covered forehead.

"Klaus." Elena croaked and he ignored her as he looked down at Elizabeth's face again. "Klaus."

"What?" He huffed in annoyance and looked at her.

She was pale and anxious and he frowned. She indicated towards Jack and he followed her line of vision. Jack was grey. He sat up immediately, feeling fear begin to pull at his insides and pulled Jack to him, checking.

"Is he dead?" Elena croaked, looking back at Elizabeth and Klaus shook him.

"No…no..." He mumbled in fear and bit into his wrist to pour blood down Jack's throat.

"It won't work." Elena said, tearing up.

Klaus frantically shook the body as he began to panic. Jack was dead as a doorknob, which meant that Elizabeth would die too.

"No!" He cried and dropped the body, sweeping Elizabeth into his arms as he frantically listened to her heart and tried to rouse her.

Elena stepped back sadly and sat down on the sofa as Caroline attended to covering the other mates in blankets. Elena could see Stefan and Damon had survived as they were holding each other and breathing still. She felt completely empty and exhausted, too exhausted to check on them as she could see they were alive. Caroline leaned over another of the mated pairs and froze, looking back at Elena with wide eyes.

"Lena…" She gulped and Elena looked down at the now dead bodies.

"They're gone." She whispered and Caroline chewed her lip and sat down next to them as she fought tears. "At least they went together." Elena mumbled and looked to Elizabeth again as Klaus began to weep and rock her in his arms.

Elizabeth would have a horrible death – just like Damon had feared when Stefan had been killed. Klaus looked over to her.

"The witch. The witch can bring him back like she did with Stefan!"

"No." Elena shook her head feeling numb and he roared and bore his fangs at her. "It won't work. They have to be siblings or parent and child." Elena explained grieved.

"We are all family now." Klaus said shakily but he knew, simply because they'd been linked and shared a common ancestor, didn't mean that they were close enough related in terms of their blood work, to have such a spell be successful.

Their blood shared common traits and was connected but not as closely as that of immediate human family and that was what the spell worked on – the human blood ties. He buried his face in at her neck and wept as Elena lay down on the sofa and watched as Caroline and Tyler tried to make those alive comfortable. She closed her eyes and gave into sleep.

When she opened them again she'd been asleep for hours as some of the mates had been moved out of the lounge and the lounge had been tidied somewhat. She sat up, blinking away sleep and looked around. Stefan and Damon were still lying where they'd been, but Caroline had built a nest of blankets around them, hoping to make them feel safe. She stood up and went over to them, peeling back the blankets to see their faces. Damon had his face pressed into the curve of Stefan's neck and Stefan was holding him with all of his limbs as though someone would come and try and take him from his embrace.

She called to him gently and he opened his eyes and looked at her.

"You're going to be ok." She said soothingly and reached out to touch his forehead when he growled weakly and squeezed Damon to him.

Damon moved a little in response and snuggled into his embrace but didn't waken. Elena pulled back and Stefan continued to warn her with his teeth not to touch them. Were they going to stay like animals now? She gulped and looked up when she heard someone enter.

"Nathan?" She said in surprise.

Nathan was dressed and although looked like he had a really bad flu, was definitely thinking like a human again.

"Hey. Don't touch them. They'll hurt you." He warned and moved over gradually to her.

She stood up to help steady him. He had bottles of their blood to feed them with.

"How did you know?" She asked surprised and he gave a small smirk.

"They're my pack." He advised and she raised her eyebrows but didn't know what to say. "I'll tend to them. They still know me as theirs."

"Are they going to stay this way?" She held herself and he shrugged sadly. "What about you?"

"I woke up and was me again." He said and she stepped back as he got down on his hands and knees and grunted at Stefan.

Stefan opened his eyes and looked at him. He seemed confused for a moment and then he let out the tiniest of whines. Nathan moved over and licked Stefan's cheek as Elena watched aghast. She supposed it made sense. Nathan knew how to interact with them as a wolf and now that he was back to thinking human, he could use that knowledge to communicate with them even if no one else could. It pained her to watch a virtual stranger care for the men she loved, but it had to be this way for now.

Nathan supported Stefan's head as he fed him from the bottle. Stefan grimaced and turned his head away and Nathan looked at her confused.

"His is the other bottle, with the other cap." She advised and sat down, realising she could still be of some assistance after all. "That one is his own blood."

"Oh." Nathan sighed in surprise and changed the bottle over.

Stefan purred and gyrated slightly as he drank from the new bottle and Nathan cooed at him gently.

"How much do you remember?" Elena chanced at asking as he lay Stefan back down and rubbed their faces together.

"Everything." He admitted and she chewed her lip and blushed. "I remember everything."

"I'm sorry." It was all she could think of to say and he nodded but didn't look at her.

He stood up to go around and feed Damon now, when she caught his arm gently.

"Please, I need to look after them too." She said and he frowned, unsure whether it was wise. "Please. Damon trusts me."

She took the bottle from his hands and he sat next to her as she stroked her hands down Damon's back. Stefan had fallen asleep with the feed and so wasn't a problem. Damon turned his face towards her but couldn't quite open his eyes.

"It's me." She whispered soothingly and slid her hand under his neck to tilt him slightly.

He didn't even put up resistance as he lay limply in her embrace. Nathan didn't like that. Damon should still be alert and thinking of predators. He found himself letting out a small growl at that and Elena looked to him.

"It's nothing. Sorry." He reassured her and she turned back to Damon.

She put the bottle to his lips and he opened them to accept the elixir. She fed him very slowly as he kept dribbling blood down his chin.

"He's so weak." She mumbled, worriedly and Nathan nodded.

Damon spilled more blood from his mouth and she fretted. Nathan rubbed her back.

"May I?" He asked and she nodded regretfully as he slid in and took over.

He leaned down and rubbed their faces together, cooing at Damon to waken. Damon frowned and grumbled and Nathan nipped his chin and nose playfully, until Damon opened his eyes a crack. Nathan licked his cheek and grunted and Damon opened his mouth properly as a bottle was placed to his lips again. This time he drank properly, sighing and pawing at Stefan's body underneath him as he made the connection between the bottle and his food source. Once the bottle was empty Nathan nudged Damon's nose with his and Damon sighed and turned his face away, curling into Stefan once more and Nathan sat back.

"Thank you." Elena said as Nathan helped her up onto their feet again.

"They're my family, one way or the other." He gave a tight smile and they moved away to let them sleep.

"Where is everyone else?" She asked as they entered the kitchen and Nathan turned the percolator on.

"Bonnie is at home. She was pretty beaten up by the spell I guess. The teacher guy took her. Ty is burying Mike." Nathan paused and swallowed sadly and she sighed and nodded. "Uh…" He struggled to continue through his grief, "…Caroline took the rest of the mates to their rooms to sleep."

"The humans?"

"They woke up like me and were pretty freaked out. I got them some clothes and they headed for the hills."

"You just let them go?" She asked in surprise and he looked at her sternly.

"They're not prisoners. None of us are." He said coldly and she looked to the ground, embarrassed at having been so indelicate.

Nathan huffed and began to prepare mugs for them as they sat in silence.

"The sheriff is going to keep tabs. Once everything has calmed down, I'll find them and talk to them. Explain what happened."

She nodded.

"What about you?"

"I'm not going anywhere." He said simply. "I can't leave them yet. They need me."

"Don't you have people back home? Shouldn't you call somebody?" She asked, accepting the coffee gratefully as he sat down next to her.

"No." He said and she sighed.

"Wait a minute…where's Klaus? Elizabeth?" She opened her eyes wide in alarm as she remembered and Nathan placed a hand on her shoulder and shook his head.

"It's ok. Elizabeth is fine. Klaus took her to rest in one of the bedrooms."

"But, her mate died, she has to drink from another mate or she'll die!"

"It's ok. Anne did it."

"Anne?"

"She woke up like me and knew what to do. She fed her and she's fine."

"But, what about Michael? Is he ok?" She asked and he frowned. "Anne's mate." She clarified and he nodded.

"They're pre-occupied in their room since, but I think they're ok." He said and Elena relaxed finally and slumped in her chair.

"What are we going to do?"

"I guess we'll figure it out once everyone is thinking human again." He sighed and she nodded.

All that was left for them to do now was to wait.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30 BF

"They should be moved up to their bed." Anne advised as Elena fed them their second round.

They were so ill and depleted that they kept waking and whining for food. They were still not human enough yet and it worried her. They were so vulnerable. Nathan had been sitting with them, so that when they awoke in fear, they saw him first and knew they were safe. Nathan however, was ailing himself and Elena had finally convinced him to go to bed and sleep. He needed to heal too.

"Don't you think that'll scare them more?" She asked and Anne crossed her arms and sighed in consideration.

"They keep waking because they are out in the open down here. They need their nest."

"How will we move them?"

"One at a time." Anne said and Elena looked to her sceptically.

"Aren't they still…joined?" Elena asked embarrassed and Anne smiled and shook her head.

"No, they're just afraid and clinging to each other. Michael and I can get them to their room. Which one is it?"

"First left on the first floor."

Anne nodded and looked to the other side of the room silently. Michael came walking down the corridor with raised eyebrows and stopped to look at her as though she'd spoken. Elena looked at him and he nodded at her and looked to Elena, giving a small reassuring smile.

"You're channelling." Elena realised.

"Yes." Anne smiled widely.

"But, I thought that only Stefan and Damon could do that."

"No, we've always had some minor abilities but since the spell linked us all together so tightly to our mates and each other, we can now access full telepathic control."

Elena smiled in amazement and happiness for them both. Stefan had talked often to her about what an amazing gift it was to be able to do that. Anne beamed at her and nodded to Michael, channelling to him again. Michael came over and very carefully removed the nest of blankets from the sleeping Stefan and Damon, who by now had turned onto their sides and were coiled together. They were so peaceful and beautiful like that but Anne was right, if there was any hope of them getting better and getting their human thinking back, they had to give them privacy and comfort and sleeping in the middle of the lounge floor wasn't providing either.

"Do you think they'll get better?" Elena whispered as she saw Michael coo at Stefan who was grumbling and weakly fighting being unattached to Damon's body.

"I do." Anne nodded as Michael finally managed to get Stefan into his arms, albeit struggling slightly and looking distressed. "But they share a soul so we might just have to help them through this for a while. The rest of us are stronger but they share one life force between two bodies."

"Yeah." Elena sighed and nodded.

Stefan whined and panted, trying to bite Michael and Anne immediately went to them and cupped Stefan's face soothingly. Stefan pulled back a little in surprise but she licked his cheek and hushed him, almost like a mother would a young child. Stefan stared at her for a moment and she returned his gaze. Were they channelling? Stefan grunted and stopped fighting, instead letting Michael hold him tenderly as he began to remove him from the room.

"Could he understand you?"

"Yes, it just takes a few seconds I think. He's still got a human brain in there fighting to come back." Anne reassured and looked to Damon, who was now trying to opening his eyes at the absence of Stefan's body.

"Bring me some of their bottles Elena." Anne said and Elena nodded and retreated.

Anne bent down to Damon and ran her hands through his hair.

"Hello little prince. I think that'd be a good nickname for you." She smiled and he opened his eyes. "Always searching for some way to make a home and find peace. Well, I think you really helped us find it this time. You've made a family young one."

He frowned and she lifted him under his neck and hips, holding him like precious cargo and he curled into her, smelling her familiar scent – the scent of family. She carried him carefully up to the room and found Michael trying to calm Stefan again. Stefan was trying to stand and shove Michael away from him as he looked around the room. He clearly recognised it but the nest that he'd built originally had been removed to be washed. The whole house had needed to be thoroughly cleaned after all of the mating activities and they had all been taking their share of restoring the house to the haven it had been before. Problem was that the loss of smells and change of furniture was distressing for those still recovering. Ashleigh and Rob's bodies had been stored in the basement where they'd been locked away during the spell. It seemed right to bring them back to where they'd lived so their friends could bury them properly. The emotional aftermath of their death and that of Jack and the wolf Mike, hadn't hit anyone fully as yet. Everyone was focussed on Stefan and Damon.

Klaus had been tending to Elizabeth's recuperation himself. Anne had respected that privacy, having been informed of their previous relationship, but she had made sure that both Klaus and Elizabeth had known that she and Michael intended to stay here to help whoever needed them for as long as was necessary. Being trained and experienced psychotherapists and relationship counsellors was a very useful skill right now. Anne had no doubt that once they all began to realise what had happened to them over the course of this spell, that their guidance would be sorely needed.

Anne lay Damon down on the bed and Stefan stopped growling and scrambled over to him, stealing him from her arms and cradling him to his own body as Damon opened his eyes again. Michael opened the closet in the room so Stefan could see that there were fresh blankets within in should he want to build another nest and moved to Anne.

Stefan ignored them now that Damon was in his arms again and began to scent his face and neck, lying down as his strength finally waned. They were both still so weak and pale. She knew joining would probably help them, but she could see that neither of them was physically capable of that right now.

Stefan exhaled and closed his eyes again, but held Damon close around his waist. Damon clearly couldn't channel much as yet as Anne attempted it but got back stray thoughts. He needed time, that was all.

_He'll be fine. He's strong._

Michael channelled and she nodded.

_Let's leave them be. I think Monique has begun to come to terms._

_It'll hit her hard. She dreamt of being a mother for a long time and had those dreams._

_Yes. It's not going to be easy for her to reconcile._

_Grief._

_Sadness._

_Our children would have magnificent._

Michael gave a tight smile.

_Our child was. And so were his children, remember? For all we know, Nathan is our great, great great, great, grandson._

_Perhaps it's time we looked it up. We decided to let them flourish without our knowledge a long time ago when things were different._

_Yes. Back then it was too difficult, knowing we couldn't have another child. Now we have a house full of young ones to care for. They can be our children now._

Michael nodded and put his arm around her back, leading her out of the room and closing the door behind them. Tyler had replaced the broken handle on the door now, so that the door worked properly after Klaus snapping it.

Stefan waited until they had left and opened his eyes again. Damon was breathing deeply, more comfortably than he had been. The bed was comfortable and more private. He raised himself into a sitting position with some effort and looked around. This was their den, except Nathan wasn't here. He rubbed his eyes and sniffed. The room smelled completely different, all trace of their mating and the scent of two wolves was completely gone and replaced by something flowery and clinical. He didn't like it much and twitched his nose in distaste.

He still felt a little exposed, despite the room being their new space and he crawled off of the bed, falling as his legs refused to carry him. It was an exhausting struggle to move to the sight of blankets nearby, but he needed them. He needed to shield and protect his mate. He pulled and a whole pile of blankets fell on top of him with a thud. He gasped and fought his way out of them, grabbing a few that were fleece and soft as feathers. He pulled them back onto the bed with him and began to arrange them around Damon's body. Damon was curled up into the foetal position but didn't wake as he worked around him.

When he felt assured that it was comfortable, he climbed in too and pulled Damon into him. Damon snuggled into him and Stefan sighed, finally feeling as though he could rest properly. The blankets felt so nice against his skin, the bed so comfortable and Damon was dreaming now and wasn't simply unconscious. They were going to be ok.

Stefan closed his eyes and fell asleep deeply and soundly. He awoke to some gentle kisses to his mouth and opened his eyes as he reciprocated. Damon's eyes were open and he was returning his hold on his body gently.

_Love_

_Love_

Stefan smiled into the kiss and hummed as he pulled Damon closer. He wanted him. Damon tilted into his touch but channelled exhaustion. They kissed for a little while, just breathing each other in until Damon pulled back tiredly and lay his head back down on the pillow. Stefan reached out and touched his face, stroking the skin under his eyes. Damon's normally pale skin was completely white right now and his eyes had dark rings around them. He looked very ill. Stefan placed soft kisses over his cheeks and nose and Damon smiled.

_Hungry_

Damon channelled and Stefan bit his lip. He was too weak right now. Damon opened his eyes and gave him a pleading look and Stefan sat up slightly and tried to prepare himself for feeding him. He could do it. Damon tilted his mouth up towards him and Stefan lowered his neck down to him. Damon bit deep and Stefan tensed, holding himself up on shaky arms as he tried to hold on. Damon drank hungrily and Stefan knew he couldn't take much more. He collapsed on top of him by accident and trembled. Damon rolled held him and kissed his temples and cheek to let him know it was ok.

Stefan groaned and closed his eyes in defeat. He couldn't feed his mate. Damon stroked up and down his back softly and nuzzled him.

_Elena._

Damon channelled and Stefan frowned.

_Huh?_

_Elena can bring bottles._

Stefan opened his eyes in realisation. Of course, Elena would be here to look after them. Why was that again? He blinked trying to remember but his mind was full of cobwebs. Then he remembered Anne. Anne was here too!

He tried to sit up but couldn't and Damon cooed at him to relax. He couldn't though, something had happened and Anne was here. It must be important. He struggled again and managed to climb out of the nest and fall onto the bedroom floor. The crash engineered footsteps coming along the hallway and Stefan realised that he was naked. He grabbed a blanket from the bed and covered himself, when the door opened and Elena came in.

"Stefan? Are you ok?" She said and she was wary.

Why was she afraid of him? He frowned.

"Elena?"

"Stefan!" She gushed and rushed to him, hugging him as he tried to understand what was happening.

"Hungry." He said, instead of all the other questions which were fighting to get to the forefront of his mind.

She nodded and pulled her bag off of her shoulder, opening it to withdraw two bottles. He took his thankfully and sat it down, reaching for Damon's. She smiled and gave it to him, helping him stand again and climb back into the bed. He pushed his way through the blankets, kicking some of them to the floor and Damon opened his eyes again.

Stefan pulled him into his lap and put the bottle to his lips. Damon drank steadily, some of his colour returning and Elena sat at the side of the bed and watched. She handed Stefan another for Damon once the bottle was finished and he squeezed her hand in thanks as he took it from her. He fed Damon the other and Damon sat up, supporting himself a little more. Stefan inhaled the scent of Damon's hair and nuzzled his head and Damon sighed peacefully as he gulped.

"Are you you again?" Elena asked and Stefan looked to her.

"Why are you here?" He asked and she bit her lip.

Damon finished his bottle and pushed himself up against the headboard so he could listen and Stefan took his own bottle and began to drink now.

"You don't remember the spell?" She asked and looked to Damon who looked confused. "The spell was for the mates. It was to bring you all here so the original werewolf could use your bodies to come back across to this plane. She wanted to kill Klaus."

"Werewolf?" Damon croaked, his throat sounding dry and she nodded.

"She was Klaus's great grandmother and a relation to both of you."

"How? We're not wolves." Damon said tiredly, the black rings around his eyes still present.

"Actually you are, a little. Now that the spell has been done, you always will be."

"What?" Damon squinted and Stefan swallowed the last drop from his bottle.

"You have the gene but you were turned before you activated it. Instead of becoming a hybrid, you became something in between. That's what all of the mates are. You're all related. It's why your behaviours are different."

Damon grunted and closed his eyes as though he didn't care to believe it but didn't have the energy to argue right now. Stefan rubbed his eyes and looked to her.

"We're wolves now?" Stefan asked and she shook her head.

"Not exactly, just parts of you are – some aspects." She said, feeling tense at the prospect of having to explain every detail to them both when she wasn't sure how they were going to feel.

They were both still poorly and she wasn't sure how they'd process the information that not only had they been reduced to a mere tool for this werewolf, they slept with other people, become pregnant and lost their babies. The spell had taken everything from them, but at least they still had their bond. They were still mated and alive. They were fortunate in a way. Ashleigh and Rob had been completely drained from the spell and there was nothing anyone could have done. Bonnie had been in bed for days after the spell. It had been a close call for her too.

Stefan grunted and closed his eyes for a second as he tried to stay awake. She rubbed his arm.

"You should sleep. We'll all be here when you feel better." She advised and he nodded.

He lay down again, looking to Damon who had fallen asleep sitting up. He huffed and pulled at him to wake him and Damon grumbled and begrudgingly lay back down. Stefan kissed his shoulder and inhaled at his neck. He hummed.

"Elena." He lifted his head to look at her as she rose from the bed. "Why is Anne here?"

"All the mates are here Stefan. You can speak to them when you're better." She said and he nodded and lay his face in at Damon's neck again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elena descended the stairs, having left her bag full of bottles in their room for them and walked back to the lounge. She held herself as she heard Monique weeping in the study. Her heart constricted in grief for her. Monique hadn't been a vampire very long and she'd wanted children. It had been the hardest part of her new transition to this life, that she would never be a mother and now the spell had given her that chance just for a glimmer and then ripped it from her. She was inconsolable and her mate Karl didn't know how to console her. Anne was with her and trying her best but it would take time.

Elena couldn't imagine what it would feel like to have something so precious, something you'd wanted so badly to be taken from you before it even had a chance to exist. She gulped back tears for her and moved through to the kitchen where she couldn't hear. Nathan was sitting at the kitchen table looking through Isobel's book as she entered and he smiled at her as she came and sat with him.

"How are they?"

"Talking thankfully. I think we have them back. They're just pretty beat up still." She said and he nodded but seemed relieved by their progress. "They were asking what had happened and I didn't know what to tell them."

"They'll remember and if they don't, well, I guess we just have to break things to them gently." Nathan said and she nodded. "I mean, I hope they remember because I don't know how I'm going to…" he trailed off and she rubbed his back, "…I shouldn't have tried to figure stuff out with Stefan when he was going into heat. I should have locked him away from me somewhere."

"Hey, Stefan is stronger and faster than you. As I recall, he jumped you remember?"

"I shouldn't have been alone with him." He said feeling guilty.

"They'll understand. I mean, look at Damon and Mike."

Nathan nodded and swallowed.

"You know Damon better than I do." He said and licked his lips, "How's he going to feel about what happened? About me and Stefan and…Mike and the…uh…the cubs." He became teary as he spoke and she did too.

"Honestly? I have no idea. Damon…he's…he's emotional and generally he gets angry because he can't express himself properly. Since he and Stefan have been mated though, he's calmer."

"I slept with his mate."

"If you hadn't both of you could have been drained, or worse someone else could have claimed Stefan."

Nathan exhaled and put his face in his hands.

"Plus, they found their way back to each other again and once they did you protected them. You're still here doing that." She pointed out and Anne walked slowly into the kitchen and gave Elena a small smile.

Nathan turned around to look at her.

"How's Monique?" He asked and Anne gave a small look of pity.

"She'll get through this in time." She said. "Stefan and Damon are talking?"

"Yeah but they're still really tired." Elena said.

"They don't remember?"

"No." Elena sighed.

"Perhaps that would be better for now. They need to heal."

"Have you managed to see Elizabeth yet?" She asked and Anne shook her head and a look of determination came across her expression. "Klaus does things his own way."

"Indeed. Well, it's time he started to act like a member of this family." Anne advised and gave a brief nod before leaving the room in search of him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elizabeth wept in Klaus's arms and he rubbed her back. It had been a lot more difficult than he'd first thought, when she'd realized about Jack. Part of him had thought he might enjoy her pain over his death but in reality it wounded him to see her so broken. He'd expected her to blame him, to scream and shout and tell him to leave but she hadn't. Unlike the other mates here who were turning to Anne, their mother hen elder, Elizabeth was a relative stranger and Klaus was the only one she knew.

"I don't know how I can live." She wept and he tilted his head into hers and closed his eyes. "Nick, what am I going to do?"

"Shhh." He hushed her and bit his lip. "He wouldn't want you to suffer."

He gulped as he spoke. He hated Jack and he was glad he was dead, but watching her go through this was torture. What he really wanted to do was sweep her off her feet and promise her he'd take care of her, take her away, be a better man for her and make her complete again. If she'd wanted that though, she'd have mated with him all those years ago and she hadn't. It still stung him as though it was yesterday.

She pulled back from him and he wiped her tears with his thumbs. It had been days since the spell had ended now and she was no better. He was unsure how to proceed.

"Nick, I can't do this." She whispered and he released her from his embrace.

She reached out for him and pulled him back and he huffed confused.

"No, please don't leave me. I need you." She said and he relaxed again. "I need you to prove you love me."

"What?" He asked confused and a little miffed truth be told and she took his hands and squeezed them tight in hers.

"I know you do. Why else would you be here right now. I can hear it…in here." She pointed to her head and he frowned. "Can't you hear it?"

He shook his head and she closed her eyes, trying to channel to him. He tensed when he felt a trickle of frustration vibrate through his mind and he opened his mouth in wonder.

"You're channelling to me?" He said aghast and she nodded. "The spell. It's linked us all to that level."

He released her hands and stood up as he paced. He'd known that by tying Damon's life to his, that by proxy all of the mates would be immortal too. They wouldn't be killed unless he was. Now that he'd thought about it, he'd realised just what a mistake that could potentially turn out to be, but it had been the only way to save them. Now Bonnie had linked their blood together as a family tree and strengthened it to join with the earth, they were effectively glued together.

He exhaled and looked at her. Channelling had been something he'd always envied of the mates. Their own secret language that no one else was privy too because they were 'special'. He'd hated them for it and now…it seemed that he also possessed the ability. He wasn't sure how to feel. He'd spent so long feeling such jealousy and hatred over their gifts and now he may have them too. He had everything except a mate.

"Nick, you know that I still love you. I always have, even when you hunted us." She said and he looked to her again, torn. "But Michael was the one. He was my one."

"You've made that abundantly clear." He said angrily and she looked down at her hands and sighed in sadness.

"I don't want another mate." She whispered. "As much as I love you, I can't give you that."

"I don't want a mate love. I was simply securing my line." He said sounding as nonchalant as he could, even though she was tearing open old wounds.

"If you still love me…" she paused and looked him in the eye, "…end it please."

"What?" He frowned, irritated.

"Kill me please." She croaked and he looked to her horrified.

"You think I'm going to kill you after everything I did to keep you alive!" He hissed and she began to weep again. "Oh no. You deserted me. You broke me. Maybe this is your comeuppance."

"Please, Nick…" She wept and he shook his head and laughed mockingly. "Please…"

A knock sounded at the door and Klaus opened it growling to see Anne staring him in the eye confidently.

"Well, that was quite a show you put on there. Mind if I interrupt?"

"We don't need you here." He said annoyed and Elizabeth looked over to her.

"I disagree." Anne said and shut the door behind her.

"You may be the oldest mate here, but I…" Klaus began to rant angrily and she cut him off.

"Oh hush now. I know exactly who you are. You are the oldest and strongest here and now you have a pack to care for. They all need you. Perhaps it's time you started doing your duty."

Klaus opened his mouth gobsmacked at her confidence and couldn't think of a thing to say as Anne walked past him and sat next to Elizabeth. Klaus practically ripped the door open from its hinges and slammed it as he left them.

Anne smiled at Elizabeth and began to channel. Elizabeth smiled and held her hands as she realised it was working. She hadn't known whether it would work with Klaus and it had been different but Anne was communicating easily as though they were speaking. It felt like such a relief and Elizabeth soon found herself in Anne's arms, being petted as she let it all out.

Klaus hung around the hallway, slamming his hands against the panelled walls as he tried to calm down. He felt trapped. He had inadvertently tied himself to these people, but he didn't want that responsibility. Anne kept saying the word family. Caroline kept referring to them as that too, but that wasn't what he needed. He needed soldiers, people who'd follow his instructions without argument. Families didn't do that. His family certainly hadn't. His mother had cursed him and cut him out as though he was nothing more than a stray animal, his father had abused and hunted him for his entire life, his siblings he couldn't completely trust to follow his lead either. Families were not something he was good at.

When he and Elizabeth had married, for a short time he had considered building a family, rather than compelling the people around him, but her treachery had turned him against all of those thoughts. He didn't belong in a family. He belonged at the top of the ladder.

Anne came out of the room quietly and closed the door behind her, looking to him as he leaned back into the wall.

"You may be wise, but you are a hypocrite." He said and she raised an eyebrow. "You pretend to be ok with what the spell did to you but you're not. Yet you counsel the others as though they should strive to get through this, while you hide."

"Is that so?" She leaned against the other wall.

"I heard the female weeping for her cubs. Lost and impossible cubs."

"Yes."

"And you're trying to tell me that you're fine with the loss of yours?" He countered and she sighed.

"No one is fine with the loss of children. No one. Just because I can resolve myself to the fact that it happened doesn't mean I don't grieve."

He snorted and she crossed her arms and studied him closely.

"I don't hide from my grievances, nor do I deflect them elsewhere. Unlike Monique I had the privilege of having a child before I was turned, so I have always made my peace with the fact I can have no more. What is your excuse for wiping your hands clean of emotion?"

"Feelings are not an advantage." He said and she sighed.

"You must have had such a troubled life. It's made you grow so hard and unable to accept love, when it's the only thing that will save you now."

"Ah yes, all you need is love." He mocked, but she didn't flinch.

"It's the truest purpose of existence, to love and to be loved. Nothing else matters."

"It's that sort of mentality that brought you here and enabled the spell to kill half of your 'family'. Isn't that true? If you'd stayed away, they would still live. If you think about it, it was you who killed them." He leaned towards her menacing, enjoying himself as he smiled widely at her.

"It's a small life you lead Klaus and now you're tied to us forever. That's something you can't ever escape."

"I could just keep you all locked up in a few coffins somewhere. Keep you out of my way." He warned.

"I believe you would do that."

"It wouldn't be the first time." He smiled, chuckling.

"And what happens when Elizabeth needs help?"

"What are you talking about?"

"When it's her time."

"Time for what?" He grunted and Anne unfolded her arms.

"Time to give birth."


	31. Chapter 31

Hey guys, having a really challenging time. I have an interview for a job that will change my life on Friday morning. Please send me all happy thoughts and energy please. I really need a new job coz my current one is zapping me dry ;-( Hence no chapters this week. I physically haven't had the ability to write. I'm not ignoring you and you have to remember I have a husband, two jobs and a business to run as well as writing. I write a chapter a day normally, so imagine squeezing in nearly 5000 word bodies of text every day amongst everything else. I know most of you are patient ;-)

I will be away all weekend so I probably won't be updating till next week. I refuse to put up rushed chapters that might pale the shape of the story, as I have invested so much in bringing it to fruition. It'll be worth the wait.

In response to me not liking Stefan – strange this should have been mentioned. I find that I prefer my Stefan to the one in the show as he doesn't get enough character development, whereas I try to give him that in my stories. Certainly it is Ian I am attracted to, but I believe I am fair to Paul or at least I try to be. At the end of the day, my opinion on their characters is irrelevant, it's how the characters interact that is important and I think I've created an intense love between them. I used to write Delena, but I just don't feel it anymore now hahaha. I think it'll always be team Defan from now on.

Anyway, back to the story…

Chapter 31 BF

Stefan let out a sigh and rolled onto his back, waking himself from his slumber. He stretched and felt his stomach flutter in hunger. He opened his eyes, sighing in comfort. He felt tired still, but calm and relaxed. He turned his head and looked to Damon beside him. Damon had turned onto his other side and had his back facing Stefan for a change. He rolled onto his side and stroked his fingers down Damon's prominent shoulder blades, watching the skin there turn to gooseflesh as he smiled.

They were together and they were safe. Everyone was here to ensure that they were protected. The spell was over and they were still alive. That was about the just of his knowledge but it was enough for now.

Damon remained in a deep sleep despite his gentle touches and so Stefan spooned him, scooting over and holding him around his waist as he kissed the nape of Damon's neck and nuzzled there.

_My sleeping beauty._

Stefan channelled and smiled into Damon's skin as Damon made a small sigh, but didn't waken. Stefan lay holding him for a while, scenting his neck and shoulders slowly. His skin tasted a little odd, almost as though he'd been electrocuted and it was bitter on Stefan's tongue. He decided to cleanse him. He kissed and licked his way down Damon's back, stopping to inhale his skin in places to search for Damon's actual smell. It was there, it was just faint. It made him more determined and he began to make small bites and rub his own body against him.

Damon never stirred and slept on and nothing about that seemed to cause Stefan any worry. Damon seemed peaceful, just too tired to rouse. Stefan swept his tongue over Damon's entrance and paused waiting for a response. Damon made a small sound of acknowledgement but stayed asleep. Stefan sighed. He could easily join with Damon right now. He felt weak but his body was vibrating, his stomach churning in want and desire. Joining always helped them when they'd been through some kind of war, but Damon was still ill and he needed to be allowed to heal.

Stefan rolled him over gently, now making a conscious effort not to waken him. Damon grumbled unhappily at being moved so Stefan pulled the nest of blankets back around them. He'd kicked them down when he'd last been awake and confused but he could see Damon needed the shelter and protection. He opened Damon's legs and positioned himself between them, sliding up to cover Damon's body with his. As soon as he did so, Damon's expression softened and he seemed to fall back into a dream state again.

_Safe_

Damon channelled unknowingly and Stefan nodded and placed a soft kiss on his lips. He sat back up after a few minutes and looked down at his mate. He was very white in pallor, dark rings still around his eyes. He shouldn't still look as bad as this, not after having fed and slept. Stefan looked down at his own body, feeling confused. He looked better than Damon did. Maybe Damon had taken the brunt of the energy drain? He couldn't remember. He exhaled and lay down on top of Damon again, placing his face in at his neck. Damon automatically slid his arms around him to hold him there and Stefan kissed the soft muscle of his shoulder.

His stomach fluttered in hunger and he squeezed Damon a little to let him know he was moving. Damon moved his head as though he might awaken and Stefan hovered above his face. Damon just needed to feed.

He rubbed their noses together and moved slowly off of him, much to Damon's grumbling and frowning.

"Mine…" Damon mumbled almost incoherently and Stefan cooed back, until his expression softened again.

He climbed out of the nest and looked around. Where were his clothes? He stood on his feet and tried them, remembering how he'd fallen before. His legs were still shaky but they supported him now and he moved into the bathroom. He usually put his clothes here when he was undressing for bed. That was weird. He shook his head and looked in the mirror. He looked gaunt and yellow almost. He frowned and touched his face in surprise. He may not feel as bad but he sure looked it. He needed to find out what had happened. How badly Damon had been affected so he could know what to expect for his recovery. He splashed some cold water on his face and dried off with a towel, before realising how bad he smelled. Some of his scent was Damon-y but there was a distinct smell of sex and fluids on him too. Gross. He shook his head and looked at the shower. He didn't want to wake Damon up with the sound of water, but he couldn't stay like this.

He peeked through to check on the nest shape and smiled when he realised Damon was breathing so deeply that the nest was moving with every exhale. He was out. He turned back to the shower and turned it on, stepping inside when it was warm. He automatically relaxed and turned his face up into the spray. His body melted under the heat and comfort. He could stand here all day, but he wanted some answers. He wanted Damon to feed from the vein and not from cold bottles if he was as ill as this. He had to get himself back in shape quickly.

He washed, enjoying the feeling of being clean and wrapped a towel around his waist as he wandered back to the bedroom. The nest was fine and he smiled again. If he was this dirty, Damon must be the same. He chewed his lip as he thought on that. He'd need to clean him properly. Perhaps it would remove the rest of the electrical smell from him. Damon hated bad hygiene. If he awoke feeling better and saw that he was gross and stinky, he'd be mortified.

Stefan drank a bottle from Elena's bag, remembering vaguely that she'd brought it and thought on what to do next. He felt fiercely protective of Damon when he was ill, but he had to leave the room to find Elena. Should he risk it? There was a large part of his brain wondering what he was afraid of exactly. Why would Damon be in danger without him around? He wasn't sure but he just felt it inside instinctively. He sighed and began to dress. He'd lock the door, catch Elena and find out what was happening and then he'd come back up and wash Damon himself. He could carry him to the bath easily.

He nodded at his plan and paused at the door as he moved to leave. Damon was mumbling in his sleep but it didn't make sense. Stefan felt his stomach tighten with love. He'd be ok. He opened the door and locked it behind him, leaning back against it for a minute as he fought the urge to stay.

He heard voices speaking in the lounge and he walked down the hall, noticing stains that had been washed out of the carpet but were still damp. The furniture had been moved slightly too. Damon would be stressed out. He liked everything in its place. He chuckled to himself at the thought that Damon would have palpitations and insist on moving everything around again, when he got up. He headed into the living room and saw Elena, Nathan, Anne and Caroline all sitting drinking coffee. They all froze and looked up, almost guiltily as he approached them. They were obviously talking about him and Damon. He smiled and raised an eyebrow and Nathan stood up looking nervous and sweating.

Stefan looked to him in concern.

"Everything ok?" He asked and reached out to squeeze Nathan's shoulder.

Nathan moved back a little hastily and gave an embarrassed smile. Stefan paused and let him move back and sit down again. He was actually surprised that Nathan was still here. What was going on with him to make him suddenly so shy? Elena stood up and hugged him as he looked down at Nathan again. Was he sweating from anxiety?

Caroline stood up and hugged him next and he squeezed her tight.

"We thought you guys would be sleeping a bit longer. You were really sick." She said into the material of his shoulder and he nodded.

"Damon's still pretty beat but I'm getting there." He said and she pulled him down onto the sofa opposite Elena and Nathan. "Is Anne still here?"

"Yeah, they're out just now." Elena said and he nodded. "You remember anything yet?"

"No. That's why I came down. Damon's really poorly. What happened to us? Last thing I remember we were arguing and Bonnie was here and then nothing."

Nathan chewed his nails and looked at him.

"The spell wasn't just for the mates or the wolves alone. It was for all of you. You're bloodline." Caroline squeezed his knee.

"Huh?"

"You and Damon are part werewolf and related to the wolves that came here, plus the other mates and…" Caroline paused, deliberating, "Klaus."

"What?!" Stefan gasped and looked to Elena and she nodded in affirmation. "We're related to him?"

"Afraid so." Elena rolled her eyes a little and he huffed in disbelief that she was taking it so lightly.

Klaus was a monster, a killer, their biggest enemy and fear and she thought this was tedious?! Caroline patted his knee and he drew in a breath.

"A lot has happened Stefan. A lot has changed now." She said.

"What do you mean? What's changed? Did the spell do anything?"

"Yes and no." She smiled sympathetically.

"Stefan, Bonnie will probably be able to explain it a lot better, but the spell was to bring back the original werewolf. She is like your great grandmother times a million. She magically made her descendants blood carry a special element she could use when the time was right to bring herself back from the other side. It's that element that allowed you to mate. It makes you different."

"An element?"

"Yeah, remember when you told me about Chicago? They were looking for something in your blood?" Elena tried to be discrete and he nodded, understanding.

"She made us different, even as humans?" He stared at her wide eyed.

"Yes. You are her descendants and she wanted to ensure she could use that link to get back here, so she made sure you were human plus."

"Plus." He mumbled as he tried to get his head around it.

"We all are Stefan. I have it too in my blood. It's just that I triggered the curse and you were turned before you did that, so you're different from me."

"But, we're still the same underneath?"

"Yeah, I guess. Minus the vampire stuff in your blood, you're my kin." Nathan gave a small smile.

"Grandma wolf wanted to kill Klaus, so she used your bodies to try and come back." Caroline added.

"The mating energy." He mumbled, trying to remember but his memory was so befuddled.

He put his head in his hands.

"Hey, we have plenty of time to talk about this. Just get better first ok? Everyone's ok." Caroline rubbed his back and looked over at Nathan.

Stefan nodded and sat back to look at them again. Perhaps he was more tired than he'd thought. Nothing seemed to make sense. He looked to Nathan.

"Are you ok?"

Nathan smirked at his question as though it was a silly one.

"I'm ok man, but you look terrible."

"Yeah, I thought I felt better." Stefan agreed and Caroline nodded to Elena.

Elena got up and went to get him a blood bottle.

"So, the spell was to bring this wolf back. Did it work? Has she killed Klaus?" Stefan asked.

"No, Bonnie managed to stop the spell just in time." Caroline said and Stefan sighed.

"Why did she stop it? We all want Klaus gone."

"Stefan." Caroline mumbled and looked around nervously and he frowned at her. "There's a lot about Klaus you don't know. He's been here too. He was drawn here last."

"What?!" Stefan sat bolt upright and looked around as his heart began to pound.

Klaus was here, in their home right now? He could change his mind about the agreement, he could hurt them, he could do anything! Caroline cooed at him and rubbed his back to calm him.

"Stefan it's ok, it's ok. He's…he's here to help you. He could have left when the spell ended but he didn't."

"What?"

"The spell was killing all of you, especially Damon. The witches used Damon's blood as a catalyst for the spell, so he was central to it working. Klaus got Bonnie to tie Damon's life to his so he couldn't die and then Bonnie linked all of you together and earthed you into the ground so your energy couldn't be taken by the wolf anymore." She explained and Stefan's distress had Nathan coming over and kneeling by his feet as he rubbed his arm and cooed too.

Stefan relaxed under Nathan's familiar smell and closed his eyes.

"Damon can't know he's here. He'll flip out." Stefan said a little less frazzled and they all nodded. "I'll tell him when he's ready to know."

"Ok." Caroline agreed and Stefan looked at Nathan.

"So you're part of my crazy family then?"

"Looks like it." Nathan smiled and Stefan smiled weakly and leaned forward to hug him.

Nathan pulled back from him a little and Stefan looked at him a little hurt. Nathan drew him into a hug apologetically and rubbed his back. Stefan inhaled his scent and felt himself comforted and safe. He closed his eyes again.

"Stefan?" Nathan whispered and Stefan realised that he'd began to doze off in this position.

He pulled back and apologised, just in time for Elena to enter with some bottles for him. He took them and began to feed. They weren't as satisfying as Damon's blood straight from the vein and he pouted a little. He wanted it fresh. Normally he wasn't bothered about having to drink them cold, but right now it frustrated him.

"So the spell brought Anne and Michael too?" He continued.

"It brought them all – Ashleigh and Rob, Karl and Monique, plus a few human's who share your bloodline but haven't turned or triggered the wolf curse yet." Elena explained and he paused in thought.

"Monique and Karl live in Canada."

"Well, they're here now." Elena smiled and he huffed.

"Stefan, Ashleigh and…" Caroline began and Nathan drew her a warning look.

Stefan turned to look at her and Elena gave her signals not to say anything as well. She cleared her throat and smiled.

"Never mind, you can catch up with them all when you're feeling better."

"Stefan." Nathan said gently and Stefan looked to him, beginning to pale and look a little dazed again. "Go back to bed. We've got everything in hand."

"But, I need to know what happened to us."

"I know. You'll remember when you're healthy. We got fried Stefan, especially you and Damon. Your body just needs some time." Nathan consoled and Stefan sighed unhappily.

He hated feeling weak and out of the loop, especially in his own house.

"You share a soul Stefan. It'll take some time. Damon needs you." Elena said and he nodded, realising that everything else could wait.

He stood up, his knees wobbling a little and Nathan supported him for a minute. Stefan looked at him and a flicker of expression crossed his face. Nathan swallowed down his fear and anxiety. He didn't know how Stefan was going to feel when he remembered. He wasn't looking forward to it.

"I feel like there's things you aren't telling me." Stefan commented and everyone tensed.

"You can ask me anything you want to when you're better ok?" Nathan said and Stefan nodded. "Get back to your mate."

Stefan slowly made his way back up to their room, trying to shake off the feeling that they were hiding something important from him. He knew if they were, it was to protect him so he had to let it be just now. When he and Damon were recovered he'd make them spill the beans.

He unlocked the bedroom door and went inside, feeling instantly calmer when he smelled Damon's skin. The electric smell still lingered but Damon's natural perfume was beginning to heighten again. He moved over to the bed and pulled the covers back. Damon was curled up. He felt his hear squeeze. He needed to be here. He shouldn't have left even for a minute. Damon was the universe. Questions could be answered later.

He removed his clothes and lay them on his chair neatly and was going to climb into the nest when he paused. He wanted Damon cleansed. Damon would want that. He moved around to Damon's side and slid his hands under him, to carry him to the bath tub when Damon groaned, sounding distressed at being moved.

_Going to bathe you._

Stefan channelled and Damon channelled back more distress. Stefan exhaled in surprise and removed his hands. Why wouldn't Damon want to be moved? He climbed in beside him, spooning him again and scenting his neck, channelling calming thoughts. Damon seemed to relax again, so he tried to lift him again. Damon groaned louder and his breathing changed to that of fear, yet still he didn't wake and Stefan released him again and stood back chewing his lip.

Ok, Damon clearly didn't want to be moved but he was ripe with sex smell and fluids. He'd wake up and be mortified. He needed to be cleaned, but if Stefan couldn't carry him into the bath without a fight…Then he thought on giving Damon a sponge bath right here in the bed. It wouldn't be as thorough but it'd be a good alternative. He could lick him in between cleaning too so he would awake fresh but smelling of his mate. He nodded his head and went to the bathroom, retrieving an old plastic wash basin and sponge. Why Damon had them in here, he had no idea but they were fortuitous today. He filled the basin with warm water and soap suds and moved back through to the bed.

There were plenty of blankets to change the bed if it got wet so he could work around any mess. He sat the basin by Damon's bedside cabinet and stripped the blankets back to Damon's waist. Damon frowned but didn't groan. Slowly, Stefan dipped the sponge in the water and squeezed it, stroking Damon's skin before massaging him with it. Damon purred a little at the attention and Stefan found himself enjoying caring for him like this. He removed the soap with gliding motions, massaging Damon's marble skin and lay kisses on the fresh areas. He smirked to himself as he moved down past Damon's waist and washed his bottom and thighs. Just the scent of Damon's sex, filled his veins with fire and he found himself fighting an erection.

Damon gyrated slightly, into the touches and Stefan pulled the blankets right back to trail kisses over his buttocks.

"Stefan." Damon whispered sleepily and Stefan smiled and channelled safety and love back at him.

_Cleaning you, baby._

Stefan channelled and then snorted at himself. Baby? He'd never called anyone baby before, never mind his pig headed, alpha mate. He chuckled and finished cleaning Damon's legs and feet, before turning him over onto his back carefully. The bed sheets were wet and he would have to change them now, but he cared very little. This felt good and attentive and Damon seemed to be enjoying it, conscious or not.

_When you're better, I'm going to have you Damon. I'm going to suck your toes and nibble your ears and make you scream._

He felt himself growing increasingly aroused and he climbed on top of Damon and scented his face, digging his erection into Damon's groin. Damon's eyes flickered and he parted his lips.

_Want you so badly. Wake up Damon, please._

He hadn't meant to sound so desperate but the longer Damon was sleeping, the more he knew he'd want to join. His body wanted to, needed to.

"Damon?" He whispered, discarding the sponge onto the floor and Damon raised his eyebrows, waking.

Stefan made a whine of need, unable to stop himself and rubbed his body against his enticingly. Damon sighed and opened his eyes finally. Stefan's heart picked up and he whined again. Damon studied his face for a second and slid his arm around Stefan's back. Stefan nibbled his throat and whined again, desperate for intercourse.

Damon seemed to spring to life suddenly and rolled them over growling amorously. Stefan lay back and gazed up at him delighted and Damon licked his mouth until he opened it. They kissed furiously, biting lips and sucking tongues until Damon pushed Stefan's legs apart and entered him in one motion. Stefan tilted his head back and gasped. Damon was on a mission, growling and thrusting as Stefan held onto him for dear life. Then he felt it, a wetness at his entrance and he tensed.

"Damon." He said in anxiety and Damon kissed him and lifted his legs around his waist to get deeper.

Stefan had no time to check what the wetness was, he spiralled into the pleasure and panted, loving Damon's force and passion. He'd gone from being unconscious to being a sex god in under a minute, his black haired one. Stefan began to moan and call out his name and Damon pounded into him until they climaxed together. Damon lay down on top of him and licked his neck slowly as they breathed. Stefan held him, feeling the sweat roll down his back and he encompassed him in his limbs.

Stefan's body glowed and he felt his stomach flutter with the adrenaline of it. That had been exactly what he'd needed. He closed his eyes peacefully and Damon fell back asleep. Stefan had a feeling that it would take a few days for them to be normal again but at least they could still join during that time. Damon began to snore softly and he grinned and stroked his fingers through the back of Damon's head hair.

My black haired one…

"When this is over, you have to stay in me for a whole week." Stefan joked, remembering Damon's vow to him.

He smiled and chuckled at the memory, trying to place when it had happened. It had been when they were in the cupboard and Mike and Nathan had been outside. He shook his head and kissed the side of Damon's, remembering Damon's competitive feelings towards Nathan. Ridiculous. He fell asleep as he dreamt of them being alone in their home again, no death approaching, no Klaus or spells or wolves. Just the two of them and a lot of areas to have sex on.

He smiled and relaxed into sleep, feeling Damon breathe against his neck. He didn't dream much normally, so it was a surprise to be in the library with Nathan all of a sudden. How did they get here? He thought he and Damon were in bed just a minute ago.

"Where's Damon?" He asked Nathan who was shirtless and glistening with sweat.

He looked edible and Stefan felt himself feel a little aroused as he looked.

"Damon's not here." Nathan said and moved towards him.

"Where is he?" He asked confused and Nathan gave him a predatory smile, reaching to pull Stefan to him for a kiss. "He's with Mike."


	32. Chapter 32

Hey guys, they've really kept me waiting about the job. I've barely slept, anxiously waiting for word. Changing your entire career is time coming and nerve wracking. Anyway, rest assured that I will never abandon any of my stories – especially not this one. Real life takes priority at the moment so I might not be updating very regularly. I will try my best.

X

Chapter 32 BF

Stefan woke up sweating and aroused and felt Damon's body still on top of him. What the hell had that dream been? He exhaled and wrapped his arms around him, squeezing him as he tried not to think about it. The images, sounds, sensations had been so real and they had been with Nathan. Jesus Christ what was that?

He exhaled and buried his face in Damon's shoulder. Damon stirred and lifted his face to look down at him.

"Hey." Damon said and Stefan tried to clear his mind of guilt and anxiety.

"Hey."

"What's wrong?" Damon whispered, as though his throat was raw.

"Nothing. Bad dream." Stefan reached up and stroked Damon's hair away from his face. "How do you feel?"

"Ok."

Stefan huffed and shook his head. He could tell from a mile off that Damon was lying. He looked like crap. He cupped Damon's face and looked at his skin, the blackness still around his eyes and frowned.

_I don't understand why you're still so ill. What did that spell do to you?_

Damon grunted in response and raised himself up onto his hands to sit back. Stefan could see his muscles trembling from the exertion and he sat up. Damon huffed annoyed and allowed Stefan to help him.

"You need to feed. I can give you more now. I feel better." Stefan said and Damon looked at him, almost longingly. "What?" Stefan frowned in anguish for him, at his expression and Damon shook his head.

"You need to stay as strong as you can Stefan. The bottles are fine."

"No. You need me, not a bottle." Stefan said in command and Damon's veins protruded in hunger at the offering.

Stefan tilted his neck, enticingly and Damon looked at it, his mouth watering. It took him only a few seconds of restraint before he lost the battle and dove into Stefan's skin, biting deep. Stefan gasped at the severity of the hunger, but tried not to struggle. Damon panted through his nose as he drank and Stefan tried to get him to slow down and be a little gentler with him. Damon hadn't ever been so ravenous before.

_Damon, you're hurting me._

Damon slowed instantly and became gentle and Stefan sighed and closed his eyes. He wanted the blood wave but it would distract them and they needed to talk. Something about the dream was so real. Too real.

Damon exhaled, dripping blood down Stefan's back as he pulled his mouth away and closed his eyes. Stefan cupped the back of his head and Damon kissed his shoulder softly, rubbing his nose against his skin in thanks.

"Good?" Stefan whispered and Damon nodded.

Damon lay down on his side and stretched, yawning peacefully as Stefan lay down to face him.

"No more bottles for you. They were only supposed to be for emergencies." Stefan pointed out and Damon sighed.

"I can't give you any of me though."

"It doesn't matter. I'm ok. I can drink the bottles till you're better ok?"

Damon nodded but Stefan could tell how much this weakness bothered him. Damon was used to being strong, he liked it. It was part of who he was and to be reduced to this pale, shadow of his former self was excruciating for him.

"Your blood tastes different. Sweeter." Damon licked his lips and Stefan raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah?"

"Mmn." Damon nodded.

"Is that better?"

"It's good." Damon smiled and closed his eyes.

Stefan felt his chest tighten at the thought of Damon sleeping more again and leaving him awake. Damon had pretty much been sleeping non-stop since they'd woken up as themselves. He didn't like this. It was like when he'd brought Stefan back to life. For days he slept and only woke to feed and Stefan had thought it was permanent. Sex and the glowing veins had brought them back in sync together. Maybe that was what they needed now? Was that why Damon had woken and taken him with such passion earlier when he'd begged him to waken?

_Disappointment. Loneliness._

Stefan channelled as he watched Damon begin to fall asleep and Damon opened his eyes abruptly and looked at him.

"What's wrong?" He frowned and Stefan avoided his eyes, not wanting to seem selfish.

Damon was ill after all.

_Little blood machine?_

"I miss you when you sleep." Stefan admitted and swallowed and Damon gave a tiny groan which made Stefan feel even more terrible.

Damon was desperate to sleep.

"I feel so tired." Damon whispered.

"I know. I'm sorry." Stefan leaned over him and kissed his temple and down his cheek. "Sleep my black haired one."

Damon looked at him in surprise as he drew away to stroke Damon's hair back from his face.

"Black haired one?"

"Hmn?" Stefan asked as he ran his fingers slowly through his raven locks, enjoying how soft his hair was.

"You called me black haired one." Damon said again and Stefan paused and looked at him.

"Did I?" He asked and Damon nodded. "Huh. Well, you are my black haired mate aren't you?"

Stefan smiled and leaned forward to kiss Damon's hairline. Damon sighed in comfort as he did so.

"My beautiful, black haired Damon." Stefan whispered and inhaled some of Damon's hair before pulling away slowly as Damon closed his eyes again. "The things I'm going to do to you when we are better."

"Promises, promises." Damon gave a small smirk and exhaled, drifting to sleep.

Stefan fought an erection as he continued to sniff Damon's skin and scent him. What was up with his libido right now? Hadn't they just been through a mating spell? Hadn't they been having lots of sex? Wait…

It had been a mating spell. Bonnie had said she thought Stefan was pregnant. That was what they'd been arguing about at Stefan's last recollection! Oh my god.

Stefan's eyes widened and he sat upright, touching his stomach. No, it wouldn't have been possible. Even if his body had been changed inside to allow it, he was dead and he couldn't grow a baby inside of his body. He sat thinking about that and Damon jerked restlessly in his sleep as though he was running from something. Stefan cooed at him and stroked his back until he calmed.

He looked around the room, smelling the tell tale signs of deep cleaning that had occurred in the room. Why had the room been cleaned or needed to be? He wished he could remember what had happened. Did Nathan remember? Maybe he could fill in the gaps. Stefan felt his stomach churn at the thought of leaving and speaking to him, especially after such a vivid sex dream about his houseguest. If he could shed some light though, maybe it would explain why Damon was still ailing.

He exhaled unhappily and thought about getting up and going to find him. He was afraid to but he needed to. He climbed out of bed slowly so as not to rouse his mate and pulled his clothes on again, noticing how little mess was on his body from their love making. Odd. He shrugged and looked towards the door. The door seemed to loom suddenly, like the mouth of a giant monster intent on eating him and he held his chest and tried to take in a breath. His lungs seized and he struggled to breathe, holding onto his chair as he tried to suck in a breath. He was having a panic attack and he didn't know why.

There was knock at the door all of a sudden and he exhaled and looked towards it again.

"Stefan?" Nathan's voice!

"Nathan?" He squeaked, feeling his lungs loosen a little to let him draw in a breath.

The door handle turned and the door opened slowly. Stefan looked at him and Nathan sniffed the air and gave him a small polite smile.

"I was…going to come and…talk to you." Stefan struggled to speak as he breathed and Nathan frowned in concern and stepped into the room, looking over at Damon before closing the door.

_How is he?_

"He's ok, he's just…" Stefan began when he saw that Nathan's mouth hadn't opened.

He took a step back and collided with Damon's dresser and Nathan put up his hands to calm him, shushing him not to wake Damon.

"It's ok. The spell has linked us all, we can hear each other now." He explained and Stefan looked at him in disbelief.

He'd only ever had Damon inside of his head before. He wasn't sure he liked this!

"Everyone?" He gasped and Nathan nodded. "But, it's private."

Nathan tilted his head, not understanding what he meant by that statement and Stefan calmed down and sat in the chair, looking over at Damon. Damon was fast asleep and breathing deeply again. He obviously felt safe still. It must be Nathan's scent that did it. He smelled like family.

_I do?_

Stefan blinked and looked at Nathan again as Nathan's eyes filled with emotion.

"I smell like family?"

Stefan huffed, having to remind himself how hard it was for he and Damon to control their thoughts in the beginning. He'd actually have to filter his thoughts from now on to avoid being misinterpreted.

"Yeah." Stefan nodded and Nathan smiled as though Stefan had given him the best gift in the world. "Why do you smell like that though?"

"I noticed it with Anne. She smells like…like my mom used to, but yet not at all you know?"

"I guess if what you're all saying is true about mates being related, then we are family." Stefan said and Nathan beamed. "Not exactly the family you were looking for though huh?"

"How so?"

"For a start we're all dead vampires." Stefan smirked.

"You guys are so much more than that." Nathan smiled.

"How much do you know now?"

"We were all descended from grandma wolf's offspring, who she ensured through magic, carried a special element in the blood that would allow her to activate it when she tried to come back over to the living." He said and Stefan frowned, still not sure of whether it could be true. "Our relationship to her means that we are all prone to the werewolf curse, like me, but you guys…and Anne and the other mates, were turned before you triggered it, so that's why you mated like you did rather than normally as human/wolves do."

"I don't get it." Stefan shook his head.

"Which part?" Nathan sat down across from him, pulling a chair over and looking over to Damon to check on him.

That warmed Stefan a little. Nathan was as concerned for Damon as he was.

"How could we be turned at all if we had the wolf gene? It took Elena's blood to change the hybrids."

"You were effectively human still. If you'd triggered the curse before dying, you would have just died when Katherine tried to turn you." Nathan said and Stefan sat back in his chair and looked at the ceiling.

"We are part wolf." Stefan said to himself and Nathan nodded.

"I was reading some of the stuff in your library. The hints were there if you read the right stuff."

"What stuff?" Stefan looked at him a little alarmed.

"I…I found a journal your dad wrote. Guiseppe?" Nathan looked at him nervously.

He didn't want Stefan to think he'd been prying again, but he'd wanted to know how they were related, how closely.

"Oh." Stefan calmed.

"Some of the things he writes, about losing his temper, the way he punished you both for disobedience – they sound like a wolf temper. Not that you have to be a wolf or carry the gene to be an abusive asshole."

Stefan nodded in acknowledgement.

"But, he must have been the one with the gene. I couldn't find anything about your mom."

"She died when I was a baby." Stefan said. "Father didn't like to talk about her."

"What I can't figure is why it took you so long to mate." Nathan sat back and Stefan chewed his lip.

"Damon and I…we fought for a long time. We only began to get on and let our guards down in the past few years. We didn't see each other for long periods too."

Nathan nodded and avoided his eyes.

"What?" Stefan raised an eyebrow.

"Did you ever love anyone else like that?"

"Like Damon?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah, I've been in love…why are you asking?" Stefan interrupted his own train of thought as he realised Nathan was bordering on the incest question again.

"I just wondered." Nathan gave a non committal shrug and Stefan tightened in annoyance.

Nathan felt the emotion filter through their connection and he blushed, embarrassed.

_Can I ever mate unless it's someone I'm related to?_

Nathan's thought to himself filtered back by accident and Stefan sighed, feeling bad for him.

"Damon and I didn't mate because we're related Nathan. If it was a simple as that, we'd have mated a long time ago." He advised and Nathan looked to him, sullen. "Damon and I…we fought, we hated each other, but then we realised just how much we needed each other. Once we stopped fighting it, we fell in love, got to know each other for who we really were."

Nathan nodded but Stefan could tell he still wasn't convinced he'd find anyone.

"You don't know that for sure though do you?"

"Anne told us that mating is always consensual. You don't just end up with someone. You always have a choice."

"So there could have been other choices for you?" Nathan asked and Stefan exhaled and sat forward. "Stefan, from the first moment I met you, I felt something."

"Nathan…"

"What if it is because something deep down inside of me knew that we were related?"

Stefan searched his face, unsure how to answer.

"I'm sure that's why Mike wanted Damon so much." Nathan added as an afterthought.

"Where _is_ Mike?" Stefan asked, realising he hadn't seen him yet.

Nathan paled and tensed his whole body, averting his eyes and Stefan felt the anxiety and fear tremble through their connection.

"Nathan?" He prompted and Nathan swallowed.

_Dead._

Nathan huffed at his inability to control his thoughts and Stefan stood up abruptly.

"What?! How?" Stefan gasped and Damon rolled onto his back.

They both looked over, but Damon remained asleep. Stefan looked back at Nathan and Nathan looked down at his hands, fidgeting.

"Nathan, you remember what happened to us?" Stefan asked him pointedly and Nathan tensed further. "I need to know."

"Maybe we should talk about it later when you're both…"

"No. I need to know. I know you're all hiding things from us. What?" Stefan was stern but didn't raise his voice.

Nathan paled slightly and looked to the ground.

"We all…lost our minds I guess." Nathan said.

"Huh?"

"Everyone felt it differently, but for me…it felt like instinct took over. I didn't know who I was or who anyone else was, but that didn't bother me. I was…an animal. I had one thought."

"To mate." Stefan said and Nathan nodded full of discomfort.

"It was all that mattered that I found a mate, someone strong who could…" Nathan stumbled with his words and Stefan encouraged him to continue with his body language.

"Have sex with you?"

"No, well, yeah of course." Nathan ran his hands through his hair embarrassed. "But, the most important thing was to, you know, make some…cubs."

"Cubs?" Stefan tilted his head.

"Yeah, you know, offspring."

"Babies?"

"Yeah." Nathan rubbed the back of his neck and his face blushed crimson, still there was more than embarrassment to his body language, there was something more.

"Bonnie thought my body could reproduce, but it's impossible. The spell must have just changed me enough to make Damon believe I could so he'd respond like that. It explains so much of his behaviour." Stefan hypothesized and Nathan studied his shoes silently.

"The spell did a lot of things Stefan." He mumbled and Stefan looked over at him curiously. "I know that Elena doesn't think you should know but, a lot of shit went down when we were pre-occupied."

"Like what?" Stefan felt his adrenaline spike.

"We weren't human the whole time – we were like animals, so we did what we had to do to mate and breed."

Stefan felt a tremor of fear roll down his body.

"The spell wasn't really about us, it was about the little ones."

"Who?" Stefan squinted.

"The cubs. Grandma wolf on the other side, collected their life energy so she could come back to life herself and end Klaus." Stefan nodded in acknowledgement. "The spell was to make us fertile, make us reproduce and then she…took the cubs from us before they were really alive yet."

Stefan felt his stomach roll as he thought of that. The spell was to take to lives of unborn children rather than _their_ lives? How the hell did they get to that conclusion?

"But, Michelle was dead." Stefan croaked. "There weren't any females…"

"Stefan, can't you feel it?" Nathan said and Stefan stared at him afraid. "Inside? Can't you…feel the difference in there?"

"What are you talking about?" Stefan moved to the bathroom, fumbling with Damon's soaps as he washed his hands just to have something to do.

Nathan stayed where he was to give him space.

"You were in heat, in the library."

Stefan ignored the feeling of dread increasing as he scrubbed at his hands, making them red.

"You were in heat, releasing eggs inside…"

"I don't have eggs. I'm a man for god sake!" Stefan almost growled at how ridiculous it was.

"You really can't feel it?" Nathan stood up and moved over to him.

Stefan dried his hands and huffed.

"You're body is still different. It hasn't changed back. I can smell it."

"What exactly?" Stefan asked irritated.

"You and Damon had sex not long ago." Nathan said and Stefan blushed. "I can smell his sperm and I can smell…"

"What?" Stefan barked, feeling as though he was an insect under a microscope.

"You're lubrication." Nathan said.

"My what?" Stefan frowned.

_Inside you._

Nathan hinted and Stefan shook his head, but recalled the odd sensation of fluid at his entrance when Damon was making love to him a few hours ago. His eyes widened and he subconsciously touched his rear, as though he was checking it was dry there. Nathan moved away back to his chair and Stefan closed his eyes and tried to sense anything out of the ordinary in his body. He felt fine, normal.

"The spell transformed you somehow into a third gender. You weren't the only one. Mike changed too." Nathan said quietly and Stefan wandered back to his chair slowly.

"What happened to Mike?" Stefan whispered, fearing the answer.

"He…uh…" Nathan struggled, swallowing back pain. "He was pregnant with cubs. The spell began to pull energy from us gradually, even when we weren't having sex. It was excruciating. I felt like I was going to die each time it happened and Mike…Mike was so vulnerable already. The spell took his cubs forcibly and he was too weak to survive it. He just…gave in."

"How did it take the cubs?" Stefan leaned forward, eyes wide.

"It was like a light – gold and dusty looking. It was pulled out of our mouths."

"But how could babies be taken out that way?"

"I don't know. All I know is that, before, Mike was pregnant with several cubs and then he wasn't anymore." Nathan shrugged.

"I'm so sorry." Stefan whispered and looked at him full of concern.

Nathan blinked at him.

"Your cubs." Stefan added and Nathan's expression changed to one of anxiety.

"They…weren't mine." He croaked and avoided Stefan's eyes again.

"Huh?" Stefan frowned and Nathan rubbed his face and exhaled.

"They were Damon's cubs, Stefan." He mumbled and Stefan chuckled in disbelief.

Nathan looked him in the eye, deadly serious and Stefan's heart stopped.

"We were animals. We didn't know each other." Nathan added as Stefan began to hyperventilate again. "The spell was to make us focus only on making cubs, we didn't have a choice."

"No." Stefan panted and looked over at Damon again. "No, that's not possible. Damon's mine…he wouldn't…"

"Stefan." Nathan leaned towards him, catching his eyes as Stefan began to hold his chest. "We were animals, not people. Not ourselves."

Stefan stood up again and paced, grabbing tufts of his hair as he tried to accept the information. Damon and Mike had had sex. They'd mated? Where the hell had he been? Why hadn't Damon chosen him? Damon had had sex with Mike. Had sex! Had sex and then gotten him pregnant…

"I'm sorry." Nathan whispered sympathetically and Stefan turned to him abruptly.

"Where was I? How did this happen?!"

Nathan exhaled, unsure of how much more he should relate to him in his emotional state of distress.

"Tell me!" Stefan growled.

"You remember after fighting with Damon, you locked him in the cellar?" Nathan asked gently.

Stefan thought for a few seconds, trying to remember but came up blank.

"Damon wanted to get you pregnant and you didn't want any of this. You were afraid and locked him up." Nathan said and Stefan held his chest again. "I lost Mike and came back here to see if he'd come back and I found you. I…I should have locked you away with Damon." Nathan exhaled, sounding tortured as Stefan looked at him, eyes wide. "We went into the library to figure out what we could do to stop the spell and you…you went into full heat."

Stefan swallowed back bile and shook his head as he realised what Nathan was trying to intimate here. Damon hadn't not chosen Stefan, Nathan had simply taken Stefan first.

"No…" He croaked in horror and Nathan bowed his head.

"The heat was so hard on you, you couldn't control the urge Stefan. There was nothing we could have done. The spell was just too strong."

"No..."

"We were locked in there together like lab rats!" Nathan spat in anger and humiliation. "Damon couldn't get in to get to you. He tried."

"Please…" Stefan croaked, his eyes filling with tears as Nathan choked and spilled a few tears of his own.

"Then I was an animal. Something happened in those few seconds and we all became animals. After that, all I could think about was mating and cubs."

"You didn't…" Stefan couldn't even finish his sentence as his body shook with pain and horror.

"Damon and I fought over you, fiercely. I caught him by surprise and took you instead." Nathan looked at him as Stefan sat down on the floor and tried to breathe. "Once I bit you to form the mating bond, Damon had to leave and find someone else. I'm so sorry."

Stefan closed his eyes and began to weep into his hands. Nathan sat in silence and wiped tears from his own eyes. Stefan felt so urgent, so full of charged energy with nowhere to direct it, as he chanted in his head.

_Damon is my mate, Damon. Damon, Damon, Damon!_

Damon stirred and sat up.

"Stefan?" His throat sounded dry again and Stefan and Nathan both looked over at him.

Damon looked to Nathan and took in Stefan's distress and he hissed and stumbled out of the bed in a blur, falling over before pinning Nathan to the wall in full vampire mode. Nathan put his hands up in surrender as Stefan watched, feeling too drained to stop him. Part of him wanted to hurt Nathan almost, for Damon to fight for his honour and injure him for what had happened, even though it wasn't Nathan's fault. He was a victim here too.

_Peace, family Damon._

Damon blinked hard and scrutinised Nathan's face, before looking around at Stefan who was looking down at the floor, brokenly. Stefan hadn't channelled. How could that be? He looked at Nathan again, growling and baring his fangs.

"Let him go." Stefan mumbled and Damon let Nathan drop back onto his feet again.

Nathan rubbed his throat and stayed still. Damon stared at him for a moment, unsure and slowly backed away. He turned to Stefan and knelt down on the floor. Stefan cupped the back of his head and rubbed their noses together.

_I'm ok._

_What did he do?_

_Nothing. He told me the truth._

Damon pulled back from him and searched his face.

"I didn't want to tell you, but you needed to know." Nathan mumbled and Stefan nodded and pulled Damon down to sit on the floor with him.

"What's going on?" Damon looked from one to the other.

"We have to talk." Stefan said. "Alone." Stefan added for Nathan's benefit and Nathan nodded.

He walked to the door and paused, his hand on the door knob.

"I just want you to know, in the end you did find each other Stefan. Lots of stuff happened, but you two choose each other above all. It wasn't just instinct in the end. You did choose, somehow. We became a family, protected each other."

Stefan didn't know how to respond so he stayed quiet and Nathan took his cue and left the room.

_What is happening?_

Damon channelled and Stefan exhaled and brought their noses together.

"We have to talk."


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33 BF

Stefan couldn't say the words. They hurt too much. He sent Damon his memory of his conversation with Nathan instead but withheld the imagery from his erotic dream. He didn't know for sure if the dream was parts of his memory or not but they were graphic enough to cause Damon severe emotional heartache and he couldn't let that happen.

Damon closed his eyes as he received the memories and choked, squeezing Stefan's hands. Stefan let tears fall again silently as he waited for Damon to open his eyes again, except he didn't. He squeezed his eyes tightly closed and hung his head as he tried to breathe. Stefan released his hands and cupped his face with both hands, raising it up so he could search his face.

"Damon." He whispered and Damon choked again and turned his face away. "We can get through this."

"How?" He rasped, his throat dry again.

He sounded defeated.

"I don't know." Stefan choked too and Damon opened his eyes and looked at him finally. "I love you."

Damon nodded but didn't respond and Stefan felt his heart squeeze.

"Tell me what you're feeling please." Stefan begged, trying to pull on their connection.

"I'm tired." Damon said softly.

"Are you angry with me?"

Damon looked at his face, at the pain there and he brought Stefan's forehead to rest against his and exhaled.

"I'm angry with myself."

"We were animals Damon. We weren't us." Stefan held the back of Damon's head, cradling it and mixing his fingers in amongst his hair. "If I hadn't been stupid enough to go into the library with him or lock you away…I locked you up and this happened."

_You were scared of me._

_I don't know why I did it._

_I remember._

Stefan pulled back to look at him in shock and Damon looked down at the ground.

"You remember?" Stefan asked in surprise.

"Yeah."

"How much?"

"The beginning. I remember fighting for you." He admitted and Stefan huffed and frowned. "I was dreaming about it, seeing weird stuff."

"That's what you were dreaming about?"

Damon nodded.

"What else?"

"Something chasing me, trying to hurt Mike." Damon swallowed and looked at Stefan nervously.

"You dreamt about Mike." Stefan's throat tightened. "Not me."

_Pain._

Damon pulled him into him and held him, stroking his back as Stefan held onto him and buried his face in his shoulder.

_It doesn't mean anything little blood machine. You know you are the world. You're the only thing in my world._

Stefan nodded but he couldn't help but feel the pain of it. Damon had dreamt of protecting Mike, his temporary mate and mother? Father? Whatever, to his unborn cubs and not his real mate. What did that mean?

"It doesn't mean anything. I saw lots of crazy stuff."

Stefan sniffled, unable to speak. Damon kissed the side of his head and nudged him to look at his face.

"Nathan said we ended up together in the end?"

"Yeah." Stefan nodded as Damon wiped the tears from his cheeks. "It must have been after Mike died."

Damon swallowed. Stefan studied his face closely and pulled on their connection, desperately trying to find out if Damon felt grief for Mike. Damon sighed and looked at him.

_Stefan, I love you. Mike was just a convenient breeder._

Stefan frowned at the use of the word 'breeder'.

"He was pregnant." Stefan said and Damon snorted and shook his head.

"It wasn't real Stefan." He said dismissively.

"He was Damon. Nathan knew it and you must have too if you were protecting him." Stefan almost accused and Damon felt the anger and jealousy rise in Stefan's energy.

Damon exhaled and chewed his lip.

"Even if he was, they weren't really alive Stefan. Two men can't make babies. They were witch food."

_Pain. Resentment._

Stefan channelled and Damon frowned.

_Confusion._

"Why are you angry with me?" Damon asked, feeling hurt and Stefan stood up and moved to the window, opening the curtains as he took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry. I can't help it. You didn't just sleep with him Damon. You…made life."

"Stefan for god sakes this is crazy. He was a guy! They weren't even…they weren't really real ok?"

"They were!" Stefan snapped and Damon looked up at him from the floor. "How can you not feel anything?"

"You want me to grieve for Mike and imaginary children?" He asked incredulously and Stefan put his face in his hands. "What do you want from me?" He grumbled.

"I don't know."

"And what about you? You went in the library of your own free will and locked me away. You slept with someone else too." Damon bit back, feeling wounded and vulnerable and Stefan looked at him sadly. "Two can play this game Stefan."

"I don't want to play games." Stefan mumbled and Damon chuckled cruelly, grunting as he stood up again and wobbled.

Stefan took a step towards him to steady him when Damon growled and he stopped in surprise.

_Don't fucking touch me you hypocrite._

_Damon…_

_No. This wasn't my fault._

"I know it wasn't. It was her!" Stefan cried out, partially in anger but full of grief too.

Neither knew which emotion to hold onto. Everything was upside down. Stefan held himself and Damon rubbed his face. A few moments passed and neither knew what to say. Damon sighed tiredly and looked back to the bed. He wanted to sleep so badly but he was hungry. He moved to his dresser and pulled out a pair of jeans, slowly putting them on as he struggled with his balance. God he really needed blood. He didn't want to take any from Stefan's neck though. It felt too weird right now and he needed some space.

Stefan watched him dress, unhappily and sat down sulking.

"I love you." He whispered and Damon sighed and looked to him.

"I love you too little blood machine."

Stefan nodded and looked at him.

_I need some air._

Damon channelled and Stefan nodded in understanding. The bed was starting to look attractive to Stefan now. He felt emotionally drained and tired now and his stomach was doing back flips with all of the adrenaline.

Damon left the room, closing the door behind him and walked along the hallway bare foot. This was his house and he was going to take it back. To hell with everyone else here. They all needed to leave now. He'd had enough of houseguests.

He walked down the stairs into the lounge and looked around. The furniture was out of place. He huffed under his breath and shook his head. He could hear someone crying in one of the guest rooms. It peaked his interest and he moved towards the sound when he heard the unmistakeable sound of the voice he feared more than any invisible creature. He turned around slowly, his heart pounding and saw Klaus enter the room, talking on a cell phone. His heart stopped.

Klaus looked over at him casually, as though they were flatmates and bumping into each other was a regular occurrence and Damon felt his brain shut down in fear. Stefan was just upstairs! What the hell…had he come back to finish them off?

"There you are…" Klaus began to speak to him and Damon flew at him with every bit of strength he had left, throwing him into the fireplace.

"You're not going to touch him!" He screamed and Klaus coughed as he stood back up from the crumpled heap Damon had reduced him to.

"Calm yourself!" Klaus growled angrily but all Damon could think about was protecting his mate.

Klaus was never going to compel him again, never going to even touch him again. Never! They'd agreed that they'd rather die or kill each other to avoid a reoccurrence of what Klaus had done to them.

Damon began to beat him as hard as possible, picking up bricks when his strength began to wane and using them on Klaus's face. Klaus beat him away like a fly and he fell to his knees panting. He grabbed the fire poker and rammed it through his middle, making Klaus cry out in a rage and pull it from him, slamming it across Damon's face until he fell onto his back. Damon coughed up blood and grunted in pain and weakness. He had no energy left. He couldn't fight anymore.

Klaus got to his feet, holding the poker and hissed down at him.

_Little Blood Machine…_

"Enough boy!" Klaus shouted. "You are my blood and you will heed me!"

He raised the poker up as if he meant to impale Damon to the floor when Damon heard a woman's voice gasp. He turned his head to look and saw Elizabeth.

"What are you doing?!" She demanded and blurred to Klaus, taking the poker from him. "Do you really want to become your father?"

Klaus gaped horrified at her words and stepped back, trying to calm himself as he looked down at Damon again. Damon groaned and turned onto his side.

"He is one of yours and you beat him to a pulp?" She continued.

"He's hostile and dangerous love." Klaus said, with a hint of vulnerability coming into his voice at being scolded.

"He's young and afraid of you! I'm sure he has a valid reason for it too." She sneered.

"Damon?" Stefan's fearful voice and a gasp sounded.

Damon opened his eyes and Stefan blurred to him, checking his body.

"What did you do?!" Stefan growled in rage.

"He's still alive isn't he?" Klaus huffed.

"I'm sorry Stefan." Elizabeth consoled and he looked at her.

"I should have told him _you_ were here." Stefan growled at Klaus. "He must have thought you'd come to hurt me."

Damon groaned in response and tried to sit up and pull Stefan to him. Klaus looked at them and tilted his head. Damon glared at him and tried to pull Stefan behind him. Klaus chuckled.

"Such devotion. I almost envy you." He commented and Damon winced in pain but kept his glare on. "How I never saw my blood in you before, I'll never know."

Damon had the urge to spit at him but he didn't want to soil his own home. Stefan kissed his neck and cooed at him to calm down.

"I'm not here for your mate Damon. In fact if it hadn't been for you getting yourself kidnapped and experimented on, I wouldn't even be here." Klaus said coldly and Damon frowned.

"Some of your blood was found in a medical lab in Chicago, Damon. The witches used it to start the spell and draw us all together." Elizabeth sat the poker back at the fireplace and moved over to Damon's side.

"Chicago." Damon mumbled and looked at Stefan.

Stefan lay their foreheads together for a second and ghosted a kiss over his lips.

"Still, maybe you should be thankful after all. Now your lives are tied to mine." Klaus smiled vindictively and Damon and Stefan looked to him in fear.

"Shut up and stop posturing." Elizabeth huffed at Klaus and they both watched gobsmacked as Klaus blushed and closed his mouth.

He was listening to her. More than that, he was obeying her. Who was she? She turned back to them.

"In order to save us all from being drained, your life was tied directly to his, Damon. He drank the sample of your blood from the spell to bind you and in turn you too, Stefan. By proxy, our bloodline became connected more securely so we can all hear each other's thoughts now, just like you do." She smiled gently and Damon exhaled and looked to Klaus again.

"We are family now." Stefan said and she nodded. "You smell like family." He frowned at that and she beamed like Nathan had.

"We've got enough family thanks. You can all go now." Damon grunted and she stopped smiling and sighed.

"More than you realise." She said and Stefan raised an eyebrow.

"Elizabeth." Klaus said in a slightly warning tone and moved closer to her. "Not yet."

"What?" Stefan looked to her and she smiled.

"You're going to be an uncle." She said and Klaus huffed irritated and crossed his arms.

"What?" Stefan asked in amazement and Damon grunted dismissively.

"One of my cubs survived." She practically blossomed in front of him and lay her hand on her stomach. "It's alive and growing."

"How?" Stefan gasped and reached out to touch her, when Klaus growled and stepped behind her.

Stefan looked at him in confusion. Was he the father? What about her mate? She lowered her eyes for a few seconds and her smile faded. She looked to him again with tears in her eyes.

"Jack is gone. The spell was too much for some of us." She confessed and Klaus grew more tense on account of her distress.

"He's gone too?" Stefan croaked and she nodded. "And Mike."

"And Ashleigh and Rob." She added and Damon's eyes widened.

He and Stefan both looked to each other and choked in grief. Ashleigh and Rob had been their friends. They'd been so supportive of them when they'd met, taught them things and become real friends to them. Damon closed his eyes and gritted his teeth.

"I sent them away. Why did they come back?" He croaked.

"The spell was too strong." Klaus said quietly and Stefan nodded. "It took them before I could bind you to me."

"Why? Why bother saving us? The spell wouldn't have killed you." Stefan asked him and Damon wilted and lay his head in Stefan's lap to rest.

"You used to be my brother Stefan." Klaus said and then looked down at Elizabeth.

Stefan saw it as clear as day – love. Klaus loved Elizabeth. Clearly they had a history. Klaus had bound them together to save not only his life but hers too.

"We will recover together." She said, bringing his attention back to her again. "We can be a family. A real one. My baby will help us heal from this tragedy."

Damon exhaled and closed his eyes. He didn't want to hear anymore nonsense. She may be female but she was still dead. No way could she carry a baby to term. It would die really quickly as it tried to grow in her unchanging body.

"How…how can you…" Stefan began to ask, sensing Damon's thoughts and she immediately clammed up and sat back.

"This baby is a miracle. I won't let it die, even if I have to let it tear my body apart." She said with confidence.

"This is all very Twilight." Damon huffed and looked at her. "But this is real life honey."

Klaus gave a growl of warning and Damon sat up, trying to stand again. Stefan tried to help him bit Damon grunted and pushed him away.

"Vampires don't have children. Either it'll die or _you_ will in the process." He said and Klaus growled angrier. "Even he knows that." Damon indicated towards Klaus.

_Shut up Damon._

Stefan channelled and Damon shook his head and chuckled.

"Such bullshit. I don't want your family, all right? I want you the hell away from us. All of you." Damon spat and Stefan looked to him in surprise at his bitterness.

"You're so lost aren't you?" She shook her head.

"I'm not the one who ended up here on a hockey pokey whim lady! Just get your stuff and go will you? Get out of my house!" Damon barked and Klaus blurred to him and grabbed his throat.

"Let him go!" Stefan grabbed Klaus and Elizabeth called for help as Damon fought to get out of Klaus's hold.

"Nicklause!" She shouted, but Klaus was madder than hell.

"That's the way you treat a lady is it Damon? You need to learn to respect your elders' boy!" Klaus bore his fangs and Damon choked and closed his eyes, losing consciousness.

"Let him go!" Stefan bit Klaus's arm, trying to wrench him off when Klaus and Damon both opened their eyes wide and stared at each other, inhaling deeply.

Stefan and Elizabeth paused, feeling the atmosphere in the room change as they watched. Damon began to shake as he searched Klaus's eyes and Klaus gradually released him and stood back, as perturbed as Damon was. Stefan stepped between them and cupped Damon's face, but Damon continued to stare at Klaus as though entranced.

"Nicklaus?" Elizabeth whispered but Klaus paid no heed to her.

"Damon?" Stefan whispered and licked Damon's cheek.

Elizabeth made a sound of pain and held her stomach, making Stefan look around at her. She winced and exhaled and Klaus was suddenly at her side again as though nothing had happened. She wilted against him and he scooped her up into his arms and blurred away without another thought. Stefan turned back to Damon as Damon wilted too.

_Taking you back to bed._

Damon didn't argue and allowed Stefan to help him back up the stairs to their room. He fell face forward onto the bed and climbed across it to lay his body down. Stefan pulled some blankets over and climbed on beside him, cooing and nuzzling the back of his neck.

_What happened down there?_

_Tired._

_I know, I'll let you sleep but please tell me Damon. What did you see?_

Damon exhaled and turned his head to look at him.

"She's his wife."

"Who?" Stefan frowned.

"Elizabeth."

"You saw his memories?"

"Yeah. He saw some of mine too."

Stefan's mouth fell open stupefied and Damon sighed and closed his eyes.

"You've never shared memories with anyone else before. This is really happening." Stefan croaked, feeling a little jealous again.

Sharing their thoughts and memories was something that had made them unique. It had been private and special between them and now the others could do it too. He knew it was ridiculous but he still felt a little annoyed that their special gift wasn't so special anymore. Damon opened his eyes and looked at him.

_You're still the only one in my world little blood machine._

Stefan nodded, swallowing.

"He's not here for us." Damon mumbled. "He's here for her."

Stefan nodded again.

"He wants to save her and the cub." Damon added and Stefan fidgeted with his hands.

"How can he? There's no way it'll live."

"Bonnie." Damon closed his eyes and began to drift asleep.

"What about her?" Stefan asked, stroking Damon's hair and Damon opened his eyes half way in response.

"He thinks she can tie it to him again, just like me." Damon mumbled half exhausted, leaving his mouth slightly open as he finished the sentence and fell asleep.

Stefan kissed his cheek and sat back to think on it all. Elizabeth was still pregnant, somehow. She would do everything she could to protect it, to birth it. What would it even be? It could be some kind of monster. What kind of child did two dead vampire/quarter wolves make? It wouldn't be like a human baby. Would it be alive? Would it be un-dead like they were? He shook his head. None of them knew.

He looked to Damon again and sighed. Damon wasn't dealing with the fact that he'd fathered and lost cubs with Mike. Stefan knew him inside and out now and he knew that was what had caused Damon's outburst down there. He didn't do grief well. If he really didn't care about Mike or the cubs, he would be calm and ambivalent, instead he was angry and bitter. Stefan didn't know how deal with how that made him feel. He liked being the only person in Damon's universe and he didn't know how to reconcile that Mike had meant something to him. That Mike had given him something that Stefan never could.

Then he went over the conversation with Nathan in his mind again. Nathan had said that Stefan's body had changed and it was still the same. Did that mean he could get pregnant?

He frowned and held his stomach. Nathan hadn't actually said what had caused he and Damon to get together. He had just assumed that when Mike had died that Damon and Nathan had fought for him again. He didn't like that thought. The thought that he had been some prize, property of the winner. It filled him with revulsion. He felt anger blooming and he got up from the bed again and left the room.

He wanted the full story, now.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34 BF

"Elizabeth, listen to me. Listen to me love." Klaus cooed at her and she winced and squeezed his hand. "You need to feed. It'll make the pain lessen."

"I can't!" She cried and he climbed onto the bed with her.

"You're weaker. If you're going to go through with this you have to stay as strong as possible." He reasoned and she sobbed. "Let me help you."

She looked up at his face, torn. What she wanted was her mate, alive and with her right now. Holding her and feeding her and helping her get through this. Klaus knew it too, but Jack was gone and his love for her was all he had left to offer. Klaus stroked the sweat from her forehead and swallowed in concern.

"Your body isn't made for this." He whispered.

"Why would the spell allow me to have this and take it from me at the same time?" She sobbed and he shook his head slowly.

"You were never meant to have this love. They were always supposed to be temporary. The impossible children."

"I can't let it die. Promise me you'll save it Nick." She begged and he sighed. "If you love me, you'll save it."

"Then feed." He encouraged and opened a blood bag for her.

He was unsure as to why she was refusing to feed. It would help her, help the life struggling to grow inside of her, so why was she so reluctant?

"If I drink that, then he's really gone." She answered his thoughts and he bristled, still trying to get used to the thought sharing.

It was disconcerting, especially to someone like him who always had to be in control, who liked to know more than others. He blinked at her and looked to the bag in his hands. She had fed from her mate for the last few hundred years. Drinking human blood now, would seal the fact that she'd never feed from Jack again. From what Klaus understood, the mated blood tasted very different. He sighed and stroked her cheek in sympathy.

"I know love, but if you don't, your child will die."

She closed her eyes and sobbed again. She knew it was true. The child growing inside needed to feed too. She could feel its blood lust in her. Klaus opened the bag and the scent drifted to her nose, making her stomach flip as the baby moved in hunger. That movement was all she needed to encourage her to feed now. The baby wanted it. She took it from him and began to drink hungrily, gulping it down and trying not to think about how different the taste was from her mated elixir. She'd never taste it again. She let tears slide down her cheeks as she tried not to sob amidst the feeding.

Klaus cooed at her and wiped her tears, pulling blankets over her body and rubbing her stomach as she finished the bag. Having Klaus here was a comfort. One she should be thankful for, especially since she'd broken his heart.

She hadn't known how to feel when she'd discovered that Jack had been able to keep things from her. Klaus had delighted in telling her, while in a rage at her refusal to eat, that Jack had been a traitor. That not only had Jack served all of the mates up for the coven, but her too. She hadn't believed him at first. Then she'd began to replay her memories of the last year. Jack had seemed a little more tense and he hadn't wanted to come to Mystic Falls on what she had thought was her road trip down memory lane. Had he thought that he could avoid them becoming embroiled in the spell? Had he thought he'd made some deal to save them for the fate of the others? She'd never know now.

Klaus had kept Jack's body in the cellar with Ashleigh and Rob. Waiting for everyone to decide how best to send them off. No one had made any decisions about what they were all going to do next, not with Elizabeth's news now. She'd wanted them to know about her baby. She'd thought it would give them some comfort after the trauma that one had survived from the number they had lost. A baby was hope. So she had thought anyway, until she had seen Monique's reaction. She'd been so bitter and resentful. Anne had taken her to a motel for a few days to counsel her.

Elizabeth had felt so terrible about her pain. Perhaps she was naïve to think that her baby could possibly mend the broken fences around here. Everyone had such history and pain.

Klaus took the empty blood bag from her and kissed her forehead.

"Stay with me." She asked and he swallowed but nodded.

He settled beside her and she leaned her head on his chest. He put his arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

"I've wanted things to be right between us for so long." She said and he exhaled.

He didn't reply, merely looking up at the ceiling.

"What's going to happen to me?" She whispered and clutched at his chest.

"I'll look after you." He said.

"If the baby dies, I want you to do what I asked before." She said and he grunted annoyed.

"It will live. I swear to you."

"How? Stefan and Damon were right. How can I do this?" She began to sob again. "It's growing so fast Nick. It hurts all the time now."

"We'll find a way." He cooed. "We'll find a way."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stefan searched the house for Nathan but came up empty. He was frustrated. He was tired of all of the coming and goings. Of worrying for his poor mate lying ill and not being able to help him. He found himself in the cellar, collecting some bottles to drink when he found the bodies. He'd wrecked the cellar in a rage of grief fuelled emotion and collapsed against the wall as he tried to breathe. Klaus must have heard the noise but he didn't venture away from Elizabeth. Damon was right about them.

Stefan sat dejected and heartbroken, drinking from his bottles as his stomach churned uncomfortably. He groaned and wiped tears from his face. Damon hadn't channelled, hadn't sensed his meltdown. He must be in deep sleep again. Stefan lay his head back against the wall and sighed.

_Damon on top of him, biting and clawing…_

He blinked at the threads of a memory.

_Fighting fiercely, tearing at each other over the blood store. Damon breaking his neck, right here on the stairs._

Stefan inhaled in surprise and looked at the stairs. It was a memory. They'd fought over the blood. Neither of them understanding that the blood was coming from each other. He exhaled and shook his head. They'd been so lost, so blind to what they were, what they needed, who they were supposed to be with. If he could continue to urge the memories, they would give him the answers he needed.

He stood up, willing his brain to continue as he tried to trace what happened next. He walked up the stairs and stopped. Damon had broken his neck. What would he have done then? Why hadn't he just killed him? Had he sensed that Stefan was important somehow? Hope blossomed in his chest. If only he could believe that even as an animal Damon had loved him, or at least wanted him. Then again, Damon had said that he and Nathan had fought over him. Had that been because Damon had known him somehow? Sensed that they should be together or had it just been instinct?

He sighed and closed his eyes trying to focus. Perhaps during the scuffle Damon had realised that his blood tasted like the stuff from the bottles. They'd definitely bled during their fight. It would have been hard for Damon not to notice the smell. What would an animal do next?

If Mike was Damon's mate at this point, Damon would want to provide for him. Stefan tightened his hands into fists at the thought and swallowed hard. In the animal word the males generally hunted to provide during mating and the females prepared the nest and gave birth. If Mike had been pregnant or Damon had been trying to feed him, he might have taken the food source back to the nest. He nodded and looked around.

Where would the nest have been? Everything had been cleaned so he couldn't even smell the others anymore. There was no trail to follow. He sighed frustrated. Damon may have been feeling like an animal but he was still Damon deep down. He would have found somewhere safe and concealed. A room? Yes, it would be a room and knowing Damon, he would have gone somewhere familiar. Their room maybe?

His stomach clenched at the thought that Damon may have turned their room into a nest for his other mate and fuck buddy and held him there as a meal only. He shook his head, gritting his teeth and exhaled, fighting tears. This was harder than he thought, the not knowing but suspecting.

He urged himself back to their room and willed himself not to look over at Damon's sleeping form when he got there. He felt angry, violated and betrayed right now with all of his questions and assumptions. He walked along the hallway and paused, something on the wallpaper attracting his attention. He hadn't noticed it before. There was a pattern on the wall paper that looked slightly darker than the rest. He ran his fingertips over it and felt dampness. He frowned and sniffed it. There was a faint smell of blood.

He stepped back, to lean against the opposite wall so he could get a better view of what the pattern was and then he was hit by another memory.

_Screaming, Damon screaming! His blood scattered across the wall as his stomach was ripped open. _

Stefan gasped and held his chest in fear, his heart speeding up.

_Damon standing in the way, blocking him and Mike from a predator. Blurred movement and screaming. It was Jack! Jack was trying to tear Damon apart…Jack wanted Stefan and Mike. Jack's eyes looked over at them hungrily as he bit into Damon's stomach and tore. Damon was screaming so much…_

Stefan closed his eyes and began to sob. Horrible, it was so horrible. He felt like he wanted to vomit.

_Another loud scream, one of the last Damon might utter unless they did something, when there was another predator, ripping at Jack, pulling him back from Damon. Gold eyes and blonde hair…It was Klaus!_

Stefan opened his eyes again and looked at the damp shape of blood spatter on the wall across from him. He breathed in small harsh pants as he tried to calm down. Damon had sensed Jack wanted to claim he and Mike and he'd tried to protect them. Stefan must have been conscious at this point. Jack had almost killed him right here in the hall but Klaus had rescued him for some reason and dragged Jack away. Why? Why had Klaus saved him?

Stefan shook his head and rubbed sweat from his forehead. Perhaps he should stop trying to remember. It was making everything more confusing. His bitterness towards Damon was coming and going all the time. Now he could remember being with Mike too. Damon had them both here at the nest. Had Damon had sex with them both? Was that what Nathan had meant? He opened the door to their bedroom and walked inside, failing to contain his emotion utterly as he looked over to Damon. He'd promised himself he wouldn't but he couldn't not. His heart throbbed. Even as an animal Damon had protected him.

Somewhere amongst his clothes dumped in the room, his cell wrang and he rushed over to it and answered.

"Hey Stefan." Nathan's voice.

"Hey. Where are you?"

"I thought it'd be best if I headed home."

"What?" Stefan said shocked.

"I don't want to be in the middle of you two. You need to heal. I gotta look after myself now."

"But I need you here!" Stefan said and Nathan paused. "I'm starting to remember and I need you."

"It'll come back to you. You never needed me."

"No, wait." Stefan exhaled. "Nathan I'm sorry. This happened to you too. You belong here right now."

"I can't. It's too hard. Too much happened that I don't know how to deal with."

"Please. You said you wanted a family. Well you have one here and it needs you. I need you."

Nathan sighed on the other end, feeling torn.

"I know how you feel about me. I'm sorry this is so hard, but I don't know how we can get through this unless I know more." Stefan confessed and looked at Damon. "And I don't know what will happen to us, if we can't get past this."

Nathan sighed again.

"I could really use a friend." Stefan added.

"Ok." Nathan gave in. "I'll tell you everything I know, but Stefan, it isn't pretty."

"I know." Stefan acknowledged and Nathan hung up.

Stefan sat down and waited. It didn't take long for Nathan to arrive back at the Boarding House. He came into the lounge and looked around, surprised Stefan was waiting here. Then he realised where he would be. The instincts to protect Damon and keep their nest were still running strong. He ascended the stairs and knocked on the door. Stefan let him in smiling awkwardly in thanks. He returned the smile awkwardly and sat down, looking over at Damon.

"He looks beat still."

"Yeah. He saw Klaus and flipped."

"Shit." Nathan said.

"I've started to remember." Stefan got straight to the point and Nathan nodded. "There's something I want to try. It's normally something just Damon and I share but he and Klaus managed it earlier."

"What?" Nathan looked at him in trepidation.

"Damon and I can share memories." Stefan said and knelt before him, taking his hands.

Nathan swallowed nervously and licked his lips, unsure.

"I'll live your memories as you saw and felt them." Stefan said and Nathan tensed further.

"Stefan, I don' t think you want that."

"I've already seen some horrendous things today. I can take it."

"But, I love you Stefan." Nathan frowned and Stefan blushed and nodded.

"I know."

"I don't know that I want you inside my head like that."

"I know. I'm so sorry. It's the only way I can figure more out." Stefan pleaded and Nathan closed his eyes and swallowed again.

"Ok." He agreed and looked at Stefan sadly, as though after this, Stefan would never want to talk to him again.

Stefan nodded and gave a tight smile as he closed his eyes and concentrated.

"Think back to the beginning. Run it all through your mind. Just focus and I will do the rest." Stefan said and he nodded.

They sat for a few minutes, Stefan tightening and loosening his hold on Nathan's hands as he received the memories like a movie in his head. He felt Nathan's lust and affection for him. His appreciation for his body. The taste of his own body fluid as Nathan had pleasured him. He felt his body respond to the sexual scenes and exhaled. Nathan had wanted him so badly, had wanted cubs with him more than anything. It made him feel cherished and warm. Then there was pain and bleeding and Stefan watched himself trying to feed from him, confused. Confusion and fear and pain, then Caroline and Tyler.

He breathed in relief that his friends had been there, trying to help without interfering. Part of him wished they had tried to separate them into their proper couples but he could see how fiercely instinct was present in them, just how completely focussed they were on mating. They'd have lashed out and killed anyone who tried to come in between them.

Nathan's pain as Stefan left him, burned him and he struggled to watch anymore. The pain was suffocating. Being dumped because you weren't strong enough, not suitable, was the worst pain he'd ever felt and he squeezed Nathan's hands. There was some time, hunting animals on their land and searching for another mate but it was fruitless. Then an attack from nowhere and screaming, blood and unbearable pain.

Stefan released his hands and sat back, almost winded. Jack again. Jack had attacked Nathan and torn him apart too. He panted and put his face in his hands and Nathan exhaled too.

"I'm ok Stefan." Nathan cooed to remind him and Stefan looked at him in disbelief.

How had he survived that attack?

"You and Damon found me. Damon saved me with his blood." Nathan said and Stefan sighed in relief.

"He saved you, even though you were competition?"

Nathan nodded.

"What was I to him then?" Stefan croaked, afraid to ask. "Was I his food?"

"What? No." Nathan frowned and squeezed his shoulder. "You…he…Mike was with him then and they were…you know. You were in heat but wouldn't let him mount you, so he was just allowing you to share the nest for your protection. I reckon you found me when you were searching for somewhere else to be."

"I refused him?"

"Yeah, a few times. He wanted you Stefan. Same as I did. You wouldn't allow it, so he mated with Mike instead. Mike was so vulnerable and he wanted Damon so badly." Nathan shook his head. "I could see that Mike was no equal for him but he didn't want Mike to suffer and he was so ripe. He got pregnant really quickly."

"And what happened after we found you?" Stefan sucked up his knowledge like a sponge.

"I wanted to mate with you again, but you'd already made up your mind to suffer your heat alone. With so many predators around we decided to stay together and be a pack. When we realised Mike was pregnant we were all so happy." He gave a small smile. "Damon was so…" He stopped when he saw Stefan's face drop in sadness.

"Hey." He squeezed his shoulder again. "Your cubs would have been amazing Stefan."

"What?" Stefan looked at him wide eyed.

"Once the spell took Mike, I took him out of the nest to let Damon grieve. He was our alpha and he had to be strong. When I came back you two were mating."

"We were?" Stefan smiled and Nathan nodded.

"I guess you must have realised that Damon was mating material after all." He smirked. "I knew you were approaching the peak of heat, so you'd get pregnant really quickly and I wasn't about to let anything happen to your cubs. I stayed to protect my pack and you two…you, you just fit together."

"Please show me." Stefan reached for his hands again and Nathan exhaled deeply and focussed his mind.

Nathan squeezed his hands and gasped as he watched, feeling now, no pain from Nathan but pride and love as he watched himself and Damon mating. The sex seemed less animalistic. Damon was being gentle, licking his entrance to pleasure him before entering. Watching made his heart throb. It was more like making love. Was it because they'd realised they were meant to be together? He watched as Nathan began to have energy pulled from his body and he cringed in pain. The version of he and Damon mating seemed unhurt but gave the energy out too. Nathan had stayed, knowing that his lack of sex was causing him pain but not wanting to leave them unprotected. They were wrapped up in each other solely until Damon became excited and playful, nipping at his body and rubbing against him, scenting his stomach.

"There. Your cubs." Nathan whispered and Stefan watched.

Stefan was pregnant and Damon was delighted and happy. He smiled as he watched their love making grow even more tender. Then the energy pull from Nathan's body grew more painful and he and Damon had pulled him to them, unable to stop joining but trying to scent him through his pain. They had become a family unit, even despite the desperate need to mate.

"You want the end?" Nathan whispered and Stefan nodded, squeezing his hands as he was gripped by the intensity of what followed.

Nathan was joining with a human but he never seemed to take his eyes from he and Damon who were venting energy from their mouths at speed. Damon began to cry out and the glowing red veins crawled up his body, up all of the bodies around Nathan including himself. Stefan gasped and felt life begin to drain from Nathan's body. He snatched his hands back and blurred to the toilet, vomiting the bottled blood up. Nathan walked over to him and rubbed his back.

"You ok?"

"God." He fretted. "It was horrible."

"I know, but we got through it. We're alive." Nathan consoled.

"No wonder he's ill." Stefan wiped his mouth. "He was almost gone."

"We all were. It was Bonnie's quick thinking and Klaus's help that saved us."

Stefan nodded.

"So now you know, my side of it anyway."

Stefan stood back up and nodded, looking towards Damon when his stomach clenched again. He held it, rubbing it and wincing. Nathan looked at him sadly.

"I'm sorry about your cubs." Nathan said and Stefan felt dizzy as he realised.

He had been pregnant too. They had been Damon's cubs and the spell had taken them, like it had taken them all, all except for one of Elizabeth's. He frowned and looked to his stomach.

"They were real." He said and Nathan nodded. "They were inside me."

"They couldn't have ever been though Stefan. You know that."

"Elizabeth still has one alive."

"It'll never live. Everyone knows that. It's just making it harder for her to let go."

"I was pregnant." Stefan said numb.

"With your brother's children though." Nathan said a little tight and Stefan frowned at him. "They wouldn't have been normal."

Stefan knew he was talking sense but he couldn't help but feel offended. He gave a small growl at the back of his throat.

"You never wanted any of this remember? You wanted it to stop." Nathan reminded and Stefan blinked and remembered how much he had panicked that his body had been mutated.

He didn't want some parasite growing inside of him. He was a man. A man!

"Yeah." He agreed. "Thank god they're gone." Nathan squeezed his shoulder.

"Maybe Bonnie can change you back inside."

"Yeah." He nodded numbly. "I want my own body back."

Nathan's cell wrang and he pulled it out.

"Speak of the devil." He said and smiled.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35 BF

Nathan's memories had left Stefan with a lot to think about. Bonnie had called, finally feeling better herself and had advised she would be over in a few hours to talk to them. She wanted to know their side of what had happened so she could ensure they were ok and not still under threat from Grandma wolf.

Stefan's unsettled stomach continued and Nathan helped him into bed. As soon as Stefan climbed in beside Damon, Damon reached out and curled into him, nuzzling him. Nathan stepped back, a look of longing passing over his face for a second and Stefan thanked him.

"You guarded us. When we were in the lounge after the spell. You stayed beside us."

Nathan nodded at Stefan's memories returning.

"Thank you."

"You're my pack." Nathan said softly.

"We always will be." Stefan yawned.

"Sleep. I'll talk to Bonnie."

Stefan nodded and closed his eyes.

He'd never felt so tired. Damon's scent surrounded him and he relaxed utterly, his stomach calming down to a flutter rather than a heaving sensation. He lay somewhere in between sleep and alertness as he relived Nathan's memories in pieces. Damon snuggled his face into his neck, rousing him slightly and bit down to feed. Stefan exhaled and felt his loins burn at the wave. He moaned and gyrated slightly, encouraging Damon to waken.

_Love._

_Love you my black haired one._

Stefan shuddered as he realised that affectionate term for him had come from his animal brain. He tightened his hold on Damon as he tried to remember. Flashes came back and began to mix with Nathan's memories before he could control it. Damon flinched and withdrew from his neck, hovering above him as he felt their connection vibrate. Damon was watching too and Stefan couldn't control his sensor. Damon was seeing everything, even Nathan being inside of him, pleasuring him. He grunted and tried to slow everything down but Damon held him down and growled. He wanted to see it all.

They both panted once it was over and Damon held him tight, pinned down on the bed as he got his head around it. Stefan opened his eyes and looked up at him. Damon looked torn.

_Love._

Stefan channelled and Damon sat up and turned his back. Stefan sat up after him in fear.

"We had cubs." Damon mumbled.

Stefan breathed a sigh of relief that he should pick that memory to fixate on.

"Yeah."

"Why…" Damon swallowed thickly and Stefan stroked his back. "Why didn't you want me those times?"

"You know why. You saw my memories." Stefan whispered.

"I want to hear you say it." Damon said, still with his back turned.

"I thought you were too violent." Stefan admitted. "Too angry and unpredictable."

"You thought I'd hurt you and the cubs."

"I…yes." Stefan mumbled and Damon's shoulders slumped. "I was an animal. I didn't know you."

"You did know me. It's who I am Stefan." Damon said tightly and Stefan wrapped his arms around him, kissing the back of his neck.

"No, Damon. Not anymore. You're so much more than that."

"No I'm not." Damon argued. "It's exactly who I am."

"I'm too tired to argue." Stefan sighed and pulled back to lie down.

"If I had just done what I wanted this would never have happened." Damon mumbled.

"What are you talking about?"

"I should have just stuffed you in the trunk and got the hell out of here as soon as they started arriving."

"Yeah right." Stefan said dismissively and Damon turned to look at him.

"You're mine and I let you be fucked by someone else because I was too busy dancing around your feelings."

Stefan sat up again.

"And you think that forcing me to do what you wanted would have been better?"

"This wouldn't have happened!" Damon growled and Stefan shook his head. "_You've_ forced _me_ into enough things."

That hurt. Stefan gasped wounded, but for a change Damon didn't soften. He stared him out.

"I've never forced you to do anything." He croaked.

"Bullshit." Damon said simply.

Stefan didn't know to say.

"Why do you always get to choose? Huh?" Damon was on a roll. "You made me a vampire even when I begged you to let me die."

Stefan huffed and climbed out of the bed hurriedly. They'd had this argument before and they'd vowed they were passed it, that they'd made a clean break from the past.

"You locked me up and forced me to have sex with you and we mated. Then you forced me to accept it too."

"Stop it!" Stefan shouted as tears began to threaten. "Why are you saying this?"

"You rejected me loads of times, but when I decide something for us, you always get your way anyway."

"What's wrong with you?!"

"I've had enough!" Damon shouted. "I've had enough. I fought for you and lost, but even when you were free of him, you still rejected me. Only when you decided I was going enough did you allow me to have you."

Stefan held himself and put some distance between them. His stomach clenched painfully and he swallowed bile.

"Just admit it." Damon mumbled after a few minutes.

"What that I am the bad guy? This horrible person who forced you into every decision you've ever made?" Stefan said bitterly.

"You manipulate me to get what you want. You always have." Damon said calmly.

Stefan choked.

"You always get to decide."

"If I've done things to make that happen, it's because I love you and sometimes you don't think." He whispered and Damon snorted.

"Even after all of this time, you're still trying to make me more like you. Trying to shape me when there's nothing wrong with who I am Stefan. I'm just this."

"I know who you are."

"Tell me then. Come on." Damon prompted.

Stefan exhaled and wiped some tears, rubbing his stomach.

"You're mine." Stefan croaked and Damon huffed.

"That's up for debate." Damon said and Stefan looked at him, vibrating his fear and agony through their connection.

What did he mean by that?

"Go on." Damon folded his arms, waiting.

"You're passionate, hot headed and unpredictable. You're strong and ruthless and selfish sometimes." Stefan said and Damon nodded. "You don't think about other people's feelings, you do what you want whether it's right or not. You're stubborn and cruel sometimes."

"Keep going."

"You're angry, bitter about old grievances. You can't let anything go!" Stefan found himself becoming more emotional as he continued. "You always have to feel like you're in control or you hurt people, you break things."

"Warmer."

"You don't think before you act. You pretend not to love people but you do, you're just so intent on being the strongest most impenetrable one here that you act out to make everyone hate you."

Stefan stopped and panted.

"So why the hell do you love me Stefan?" Damon leaned forward calmly.

"Damon…" He let tears slide.

"What? Don't tell me you never wondered. I know I have." Damon said and Stefan shook his head dismissively. "I am all of those things. You know what you are?"

Stefan looked to him and frowned.

"You are my little brother."

"What?" Stefan mumbled in surprise.

They hadn't talked about themselves in this capacity for a long time. Why was he bringing it up now?

"My little brother who always needed me. Who had to play the games I played, to date the woman I did, to love the things I did. Even now, you're still doing it."

"What are you talking about?"

"You need me. You need someone else around you to feel whole and righteous. Even though you knew you'd put her in danger by being here, you still pursued Elena. You needed her to feel alive and now you need me. The mating was convenient really. It ensures I'll never leave you."

"I love you." Stefan argued.

"I know you do, but there is still a part of you that can't accept me, so you use how much I love you to make me behave."

"Doesn't everyone do that in a relationship?" Stefan argued.

"Not in the one I want." Damon said and Stefan stared at him. "I love you Stefan. I see who you are and you piss me off sometimes but I wouldn't change you. I want you to love me like that."

Stefan moved to the chair and sat down.

"I never meant to manipulate you." He whispered. "Sometimes you're so hard. You don't think of the bigger picture. I feel like I have to stop you from hurting yourself, from hurting other people."

"I know, but I'd rather we fight about it than you make me feel like I have no choices."

"You chose to work through this after Klaus." Stefan looked over at him. "It was your decision for us to stay mated."

"Because you were so desperate. You said you couldn't be my brother again." Damon softened and Stefan thought on it. "I love you too much to see you in that pain."

"So, what? Is this ever going to work? I can't change who I am and you can't change who you are."

Damon gave a sad shrug.

"Are you saying this is over?" Stefan held his chest and Damon swallowed.

"I don't know." Damon wilted and lay down again as Stefan held his tears in.

This felt final, like the end of the world. They'd broken up before but this felt different. Damon was too calm.

"Damon, I…" He croaked and then stopped himself.

He didn't need to tell him how much he loved him and couldn't live without him. Damon knew. This was what Damon had been talking about. He could easily guilt Damon into taking it all back and making love to forget they'd had this conversation. Just a little blood and sex would have them vibrating and obsessed with each other once again, but Damon would know deep inside that he'd been played. His feelings were real, as real as the love he felt too and they needed to be addressed. Simply making an agreement over moving on and not dragging their emotional baggage around, wasn't an option anymore. They should have talked about everything from the past when they'd first mated, but Stefan had said that they couldn't be together if Damon was going to blame him.

Damon had wanted him so much, he'd agreed and that had led to him feeling as though he'd had little choice. That lack of choice had gotten him captured and experimented on. Once they were better and safe again, Stefan had tried to force them to bond even though Damon had said he didn't want to. It had caused him to flee and then Stefan had left him. It was just the beginning of the pile really and Stefan had never seen it from that perspective before. Did he manipulate people?

He'd never meant to. Never.

"I don't want to lose you." He said instead and Damon looked at him, turning onto his side. "But I love you and I don't want to hurt you anymore."

"I'm not a victim here Stefan, don't you get that? That's always the mistake you make. I've done just as wrong by you as you have me."

"No…"

"Yes I have! God, just admit it!" Damon said angrily and Stefan swallowed and nodded. "You hate me a little, because I've killed people you loved. I enjoyed it. I got us caught in Chicago and refused to mate with you even though I knew how badly you wanted it. I didn't care, because I didn't want to and then when I came back here I didn't care if you agreed to mate again. I was going to keep you in that cellar till you either gave in or we both decayed, because I wanted you. How does that make you feel?" Damon sat up again, challenging Stefan's anger.

"Why are you..?"

"I enjoyed Mike." He blurted out. "I fucked him left right and sideways. I filled him up and made a few little Salvatores in him. How does that make you feel Stefan?"

"Stop it." Stefan gritted his teeth.

"Tell me you love me now Stefan. Go on. Go one you fucking coward and just be honest for the first time in your life!"

"Stop it!"

"And another thing, stop trying to make me feel bad about the imaginary kids inside Mike that weren't even real. I won't ever because I don't give a damn."

Damon didn't have much strength but he used his sharp words like a whip.

"And what about ours? I was pregnant too. Don't you give a damn about them?!"

Damon scoffed and Stefan held his stomach pointedly. Damon shook his head slowly.

"They weren't real." Damon said coldly.

"They were inside of me!" Stefan shouted loudly. "I felt them move! I felt life inside of me growing." Stefan shouted again, almost delirious and Damon paled and licked his lips. "I had our children growing inside of me and you don't give a damn?"

"No." Damon said harshly and looked away from him and Stefan dove for him, pulling him from the bed onto the floor as they fought with each other.

"I hate you! You bastard!" Stefan sobbed and Damon collapsed into the floor weakly. "I hate you." Stefan punched his face and made him cough and spit some blood out from a split in his lip.

Stefan paused horrified and whispered an apology. Fighting wasn't going to solve anything here. Damon was already poorly. Damon's brutish behaviour was rubbing off on him. He whimpered and lay his head on Damon's chest and Damon made no move to hold him.

"I hate that you didn't want me as much as I wanted you right from the start of the spell. Because I did. Even when I was with Mike, I couldn't stop thinking about you and I didn't even know you Stefan."

Stefan let a tear slide down onto Damon's chest.

"You never thought of me." Damon croaked in pain and Stefan softened in sympathy. "When you did, it was just because your heat was full on and Mike was gone. You never fought for _me_ Stefan."

"No." Stefan lifted his head and looked down at him. "That's not true. You felt it. I was just afraid of you. I'm always afraid of you. Of what you might do if you lose your head."

Damon nodded in acceptance of that and closed his eyes.

"You're temper scares me Damon and even as an animal I could sense it in you. Once I saw that you were forlorn over Mike I realised there was more to you than that and you could love me and love our cubs."

They sniffled for a few minutes, becoming emotional.

"I would have loved them Stefan." Damon finally whispered and Stefan stroked his hand into Damon's hair. "I did. All of them." He added in a softer whisper.

"That's the emotion I wanted to see." Stefan gave a sad smile. "It's ok to feel loss Damon. You had babies and now they're gone."

Damon struggled with the emotion but nodded, squeezing his eyes closed.

"I hate your damn empathy. It drives me insane." He grumbled and Stefan gave a small chuckle. "I hate your constant inability to think beyond Mystic Falls when there's a whole world out there." He added as an afterthought and Stefan raised an eyebrow.

"I hate how much I have to think about whether you're going to be rude or hurt someone if you're angry." Stefan whispered and buried his face into Damon's chest.

It felt oddly therapeutic, laying here and telling each other how much they hated each other. It was good because there was so much they loved too and it was finally ok to admit that there were both emotions in a relationship. Damon let tears roll down his cheeks and he held Stefan to him.

"I hate that you're so good, that being a better person is more important to you than what I want for us."

Stefan lifted his head again and looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want to be here anymore Stefan. I love Elena and Rick and Liz, but this isn't my life. This is yours."

"You don't want to stay here?" Stefan swallowed.

"I never wanted this. I stayed here for you." He admitted and Stefan hung his head.

"I didn't give you much choice. I wanted so badly to stay here, to rebuild my life here. Capture some of what we'd lost."

"We died here a long time ago Stefan. That life is gone forever. You have to let the past go. We could do anything, be anywhere." Damon said softly.

"What are we going to do?"

"That depends." Damon sighed.

"On what?"

"On whether you can accept me as I am."

"I can."

"No, think about this Stefan. I'm talking about you accepting that I might go off the rails from time to time. I might kill people if they piss me off. I will kill anyone who tries to hurt you. Can you deal with that?"

"Can you deal with the fact that I will never stop believing that you can be a better person? That I'll never lose hope you can be?"

They both looked into each other's eyes.

"Can two opposites ever meet in the middle?" Stefan whispered.

"It depends where the middle is." Damon commented.

"I want to be there."

"So do I."

"Then let's try." Stefan urged. "Let's find the middle together. I can promise to always tell you what I think about you."

"Hmmn." Damon said, disbelieving and Stefan huffed.

"And you have to promise to never let me force you into anything. We have to be equal."

"We'll never be equal in our past Stefan." Damon pointed out and Stefan bit his lip.

"We can be equal in our love. I want that."

"Me too."

"I feel like I've been nothing but a sex toy lately." Stefan confessed and Damon frowned. "You both fought over me like meat."

"You were so much more than that."

"That's how I feel." Stefan said tightly and Damon nodded. "Even before the spell kicked in and took our minds from us, you treated me like I was your property."

"When?" Damon defended.

"You kept taking control in bed."

"You wanted me to."

"My body was mutating. My body is still different and I'm scared. I'm scared that you're always going to want me like a baby machine."

"That's crazy Stefan. You know I don't care who's inside who." Damon said and Stefan hung his head.

"I don't feel like a man anymore. I'm something else, some experiment gone wrong."

"Hey, hey." Damon brought their mouths together. "Your my little blood machine. If you want to change your body back, we'll find a way."

They kissed softly, wrapping their arms around each other. It was gentle and romantic. They both felt so raw from their words to each other, their confessions. Damon tilted his mouth upwards into Stefan's and opened his mouth to his tongue. Stefan felt aroused. Make up sex was the best. He grew hard against him and Damon opened his legs, making him pull their mouths apart.

"You'll always be a man little blood machine. With just the equipment I want." Damon whispered seductively and Stefan grinned and began to kiss him again, this time with more passion.

He fumbled, undoing Damon's jeans and pulling them down and off of his legs. Damon bit his bottom lip in a sultry fashion, making all of the blood rush out of it for a second before releasing it and making it red and plump again. Stefan resumed their kissing and opened Damon's legs. Damon was warm and hard. It felt like it had been such a long time since Stefan had been inside of him. He was beyond excited.

He bit Damon's lip and growled, pulling up again as he undid his fly and pulled his erection out. He used to really enjoy taking Damon with clothes on. He loved the friction burns on Damon's skin afterwards. Damon let out a little purr as Stefan ran his finger against his entrance and pushed inwards slightly.

"God I want you." Stefan breathed. "I want to fuck you till you're sore."

"Fill me up." Damon closed his eyes and smiled as Stefan pushed his fingers deep inside of him.

Stefan growled in lust and pulled his fingers out, replacing them with his manhood. He pushed gently inside and Damon let out a gasp as he was stretched. He held Stefan for support as Stefan filled him to the brink and rested there. Damon's eyes were wide with the sensation and Stefan kissed along his jaw.

"Missed me in here, didn't you? No more hogging my insides Damon." Stefan chuckled and rolled his hips.

"Fuck." Damon drooled.

"My turn for a while." Stefan whispered into his ear and Damon moaned.

Stefan began to move slowly, filled with the elation of being inside. Damon panted and moaned with each thrust, bringing his legs around Stefan's back and holding on while he was taken. Stefan slid his hands under Damon's bottom and tilted his hips to get deeper and Damon cried out as he brushed his prostate.

"Cry for me Damon." Stefan panted.

This was important, they had to join right now, but it was more than that. Stefan had had his identity taken from him by force. He wasn't sure who he was anymore. He was some third gender with no identity. Until this experience he and Damon had always shared their sexual experience, neither being the top or bottom. They'd always changed and pleasured each other fully, but lately everything had been about getting Stefan pregnant. Stefan needed this. He needed to feel like he was a man again, that he could be in control. That Damon could beg to be taken by him, filled and stretched and made to cry. He needed that more than anything to restore the balance.

Damon was so vocal, it was as though Stefan had become the best lover in the world. He paused for a few seconds, breathing and checking through their connection that Damon wasn't faking it. Damon panted, cheeks rosy as he melted into the floor and lay waiting for Stefan's next move. Stefan detected no deception from him at all. Perhaps Damon had simply missed being taken as much as Stefan had missed being on top.

"I love you, black haired one." Stefan kissed into his neck and Damon gave a small chuckle. "How much do you want me to cum in you right now?"

Damon moaned and gyrated.

"Hmmn?"

"Stefan…" Damon trembled and tightened his hold on him.

"You want me to fill you?"

"Yes."

"You want to grow _my_ babies in there?" Stefan began to move and Damon mewled and tilted his head right back. "I'll fuck my babies into _you_ this time."

He got carried away, making Damon cry out as much as possible until Damon had climaxed a few times and was struggling to stay awake. Still, Stefan whispered in his ear lustful thoughts and changed his position every time Damon seemed to desensitize. He wanted to get stuck inside of him, just as Damon had in him, but there was no contracting of muscles inside of Damon that was any different from normal. Damon's body was still normal.

Damon tossed his head back into Stefan's shoulder as Stefan slid into him from behind.

"Claim me." He cried out and tilted his neck.

Stefan felt his heart speed up and he bit down into Damon's neck and stayed there growling with his teeth in. Damon melted and Stefan poured his semen inside of him. He held onto him for dear life as he rode it out.

"Fuck, fuck..!" He struggled with the pleasure and Damon cooed at him to let it go.

He cried out and thrusted inside once more before he relaxed and sagged back into the floor. Damon gave half delirious chuckles that shook Stefan's body and kept him from falling asleep.

"Trying to catch up?" Damon chuckled and Stefan sighed happily.

"Have to even the playing field."

"Hmmn. No argument from me."

Stefan squeezed him to him and felt himself soften and slide out of Damon's body. He let Damon roll over and inspect himself. Damon was so full of Stefan's seed it was trailing down his inside leg now and he was a sticky mess. Stefan bit his buttock and licked his back happy. Damon purred.

"What's that smell?" Damon asked and Stefan sniffed the air.

"You, debauched." Stefan joked and Damon rolled onto his side to face him.

"No, it's…" Damon looked puzzled and then he realised, rolling Stefan onto his stomach.

"What?" Stefan smiled and Damon pulled his jeans down and off too.

Stefan was wet at his entrance from the arousal.

"You're wet." Damon said and sniffed his entrance in appreciation.

Stefan tensed and looked back at him.

"You like it don't you?"

"It smells so good." Damon said and ran his tongue up the cleft, collecting some of it.

Stefan shuddered and moaned, closing his eyes.

"Feels good too huh?" Damon asked and Stefan blushed and tried to fight with himself. "Stefan it doesn't make you weaker. This is just another part of your body that I could really enjoy."

Damon licked his lips and inhaled his skin.

"It means I'm not a guy." Stefan struggled with how much he wanted Damon to continue to lick there.

"Male, female, vampire, wolf - who knows what the fuck we are. I don't care if we are mutant aliens. I love every inch of you." Damon comforted and Stefan bit his lip. "Let me lick you. Please?"

Stefan huffed, but wanted him too, despite his reservations. He nodded and Damon opened his legs and began. Stefan muffled his moans into the mattress below. Damon's tongue against the soft sensitive tissue felt amazing. The new nerves in his body responded immediately and made his stomach flutter.

"Uh, uhh." He moaned and Damon licked inside, pushing his tongue deeper.

The sounds Damon's mouth and tongue made against him, were so erotic Stefan opened his legs wider, urging Damon to mount him. Damon pulled back, breathing heavily and kissed up his back.

"Stefan…" He whispered sounding drunk.

"Uh." Stefan moaned, feeling Damon's erection rub against his entrance.

"I want you, but we don't have to until you're ready."

"Yes!" Stefan cried out and Damon chuckled and settled onto Stefan's back, guiding his manhood inside of him and making Stefan cry out in satisfaction.

"We move together." Damon licked his neck and Stefan nodded, flexing his hips back and forth into Damon behind him.

Damon held himself still and let Stefan take control as he kissed his skin. Stefan rode Damon fast and hard, enjoying the sensation more than he could describe, until they both felt it. The contracting. They both gasped and Damon fell on top of him climaxing as it milked him. Stefan whimpered unsure of whether this could mean the spell was still working, but all worry evaporated with a huge climax inside of him and he was reduced to a shivering, moaning mess. Damon exhaled and sagged against him.

Stefan breathed for a few minutes, trying to get his brain working again. He expected gold dust to start leaving them again and he opened his eyes and waited. Absolutely nothing. No invisible predator stalking, no gold dust. Just the two of them together.

Maybe these physiological changes were separate to the spell working now. Maybe this was how his body would always be. He wasn't sure how he felt about that. Damon nuzzled him, humming and placing small kisses at his nape.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered and Stefan smiled peacefully. "Your body is so amazing."

"You don't want me to change back." Stefan said and Damon kissed his skin, scenting him to his shoulder and biting playfully.

It seemed Damon was content at having his body stay the same, but could he live with that?

"I can't stay this way." He said, already feeling guilty and Damon sighed and rubbed his nose into the back of his hair, breathing in his scent.

"Then we'll fix it little blood machine." Damon said simply. "I just want to taste you one last time before you do."

Damon withdrew from inside and pulled Stefan up onto his hands and knees. Stefan moved back, unsure what he was going to do and Damon reached around and squeezed his manhood. He was still semi erect, so Damon's hands on him felt great. He moaned. Damon began to pump him slowly and Stefan hung his head.

"What are you doing?"

"Making you wet." Damon kissed his buttocks and licked there and Stefan felt his knees grow weak at how erotic this was.

Instead of his body milking Damon, Damon was milking him. He felt the fluid begin to collect at his entrance. It felt different from sperm so he knew it wasn't Damon's fluids coming back out. He shivered and opened his mouth moaning as Damon began to lick there again, tickling his skin with the tip of his tongue.

"Oh god, uh…" Stefan struggled and Damon released his erection and held Stefan buttocks apart to get his tongue deeper.

Stefan moaned and grabbed the carpet tight under him as he climaxed across the floor and Damon hummed and enjoyed his fluids. Damon pulled up abruptly and stopped. Stefan panted and looked around at him. Damon's eyes were wide and he looked confused and scared.

"What's wrong?" Stefan panted and Damon looked at him. "Damon?"

_It can't be._

_What?_

_There's…you're…_

_What?_

Damon sat back, staring at Stefan's entrance and took a breath.

"You're still pregnant Stefan. I can taste it."


	36. Chapter 36

Love the debates over these two. It's clear how much we all love the characters ;-)

Chapter 36 BF

"Stefan. Stefan?" Damon said gently, realizing that Stefan had zoned out numbly.

Stefan sucked in a deep breath, still unable to speak as Damon stroked his stomach gently and kissed the back of his neck.

_Talk to me little blood machine._

Stefan let out a puff of air and held Damon's hand on his navel.

_Fear._

Damon pulled back from his neck at Stefan's emotion.

"Stefan?"

"I...I can't be." Stefan croaked and Damon turned him around to face him. "Damon I can't be."

Damon frowned and cupped the back of his head, pulling their foreheads together.

_Tell me._

Stefan held onto him suddenly, afraid and confused at the same time.

_You must be wrong, you must be…_

_I'm not. Before I could smell them inside because there were so many but I can't now. I can just taste it. It must be why your blood tastes different. You're sharing it with the baby._

_The 'cub'._

Damon frowned at him, unsure as to why Stefan wanted to make that distinction or separation. Stefan tried to breathe and stood up, wobbling slightly from the shock. Damon stood with him, guiding his back and Stefan turned to look at him almost angrily.

"Wait a minute. You said before you could smell them but now you can't."

Damon paled a little as he spoke and Stefan realised.

"You remember?"

"Yeah." Damon blushed.

"How long?" Stefan asked annoyed and Damon scowled. "How long have you been pretending? Why would you even do that? To make me feel under the damn spotlight?"

"Because I'm that much of a bastard right? How quickly you jumped to that assumption." Damon growled back.

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Because it just happened! When I woke up earlier, you and Nathan were holding each other, all empathetic and sickly and it triggered my memory OK?" He shook his head and Stefan huffed.

"Unbelievable." Stefan growled.

"I would have said something but you bombarded me with your memories and I had to see them. Then, we were fighting, then making up and now we're arguing...again!"

"Christ sake." Stefan put his face in his hands. "Are you going to share your memories with me now or are you going to leave me hanging like you intended?" He accused and Damon grabbed him roughly by the shoulders, looking into his eyes.

Like a freight train, Damon sent his memories rushing into Stefan's brain and Stefan gasped. Damon…trying to get to him through the invisible barrier while Stefan begged Nathan to take him, fighting with Nathan for him, rescuing Mike from the torturous heat but not finding him suitable, Elena feeding them, Mike being reckless and weak, fighting with Stefan over the blood supply, being attacked by Jack, being saved by Stefan and Mike and wanting Stefan instead but not claiming him by force...so much fighting, competition, testing of strength and masculinity, needing to provide, loving the cubs - hearing their heartbeat, the heartbreak of their disappearance and Mikes death and then Stefan, Stefan's body, his mouth, his taste, smell, new cubs, love, protection, family, pain...

Damon released him and pushed him away so that he sat down at the bottom edge of their bed. He closed his eyes breathing deeply as he tried not to weep. Damon's version was full of pain and loss too. Now they had the full picture. What did they do with all of this? He let out a sob and put his face in his hands again.

Damon sighed and walked over to him, rubbing his hands up the outside of his arms.

"I didn't mean to keep it from you little blood machine. I just don't know what to do with all of this." Damon admitted. "It hurts and I feel like I want to kill something."

Stefan nodded and looked at him.

"But I won't." He assured and Stefan gave a small smile. "We were animals Stefan. We can't blame each other for this."

"I still am." Stefan whispered and Damon chewed his lip. "I'm the same as I was, pregnant and mutated."

"Don't say that."

"It's true." Stefan grunted.

"I don't understand Stefan. Will you tell me what you're feeling?" Damon tried to lean him back onto the bed to cover him with his body and scent him for comfort and protection and Stefan pushed him back resisting.

"I don't want you wrapping me in cotton now. I'm not your property Damon." Stefan grumbled and climbed into the bed on his own, turning his back.

"What?" Damon grumbled frustrated. "How are you even being like this right now? I just told you one of our babies is still alive and you're giving me the cold shoulder?"

"You don't know what this means." Stefan sniffled into his arm and Damon huffed loudly.

"We have a baby Stefan. It survived crazy grandma wolf. It's a damn miracle. That's what has happened."

Stefan pulled the covers over him to hide and Damon began to pace, scratching his head as he tried to pull on their connection. Stefan blocked him and he threw his hands up in the air.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I can't do it!" Stefan shouted and his tone was so full of misery that Damon softened immediately and climbed onto the bed with him, trying to pull the covers back.

"No! No! Leave me!" Stefan cried out and Damon sat back huffing as Stefan cocooned himself again.

Damon closed his eyes and tried to breathe. He was pissed off at Stefan's weird mood change, but being angry with him wouldn't help. Stefan was scared. He calmed himself and lay his hand softly onto where Stefan's head seemed to be.

Love, little blood machine.

Stefan sniffled for a few seconds before he channeled love back at him and opened the cocoon to look at him. Damon sat waiting for permission to climb in and Stefan opened the covers wider to encourage him inside. Damon climbed in and turned towards him, holding him and scenting his face and neck slowly. Stefan shivered and held onto him tightly.

_Talk to me._

_I don't know what to feel._

Damon hummed in response, encouraging him to continue as he continued his scenting. He could actually taste Stefan's distress through his skin.

_When I think of what we lost, what everyone lost...I should be fighting for this like Elizabeth, but..._

Damon pulled back in surprise, unable to hide his burst of anxiety that Stefan didn't want their baby. Stefan looked at him and felt guilt overwhelm him.

"You don't want it?" Damon whispered.

"I'm scared to want it. I can't grow it Damon." Stefan confessed and Damon's face fell with sadness. "What if it's not a baby? What if it's some mutant or creature? What if it's her?"

Damon swallowed and closed his eyes, resting his head down on the pillow. Stefan continued to hold him, searching his face and stroking his arms.

_Damon..._

Damon opened his eyes and they were dazed and unfocussed.

"Please don't look at me like that." Stefan groaned and Damon blinked and looked at him again.

"What if it is a baby Stefan? What if it's real?"

"We're brother's Damon. Have you forgotten?" Stefan broached the subject and Damon frowned at him, wondering why he would bring that up. "It could be deformed."

Damon swallowed bile at the thought and placed his hand on Stefan's belly.

_Longing._

He closed his eyes, trying to rein his emotions in but Stefan felt every morsel.

"Do you feel like this because you really want a child? Or is it still the spell?" Stefan asked and Damon huffed in pain.

"I don't know."

"You've always disliked children."

Damon searched his face as he thought of what to say.

"It'd be part of you." He said and Stefan sighed and curled into his embrace, laying his head on Damon's chest. "It'd be just like you. Selfless, kind and with your eyes."

"Please…" Stefan groaned and hid his face against his skin.

Damon stopped and held him. Neither spoke for a few minutes. Stefan trembled as his stomach fluttered. All this time he'd thought it was just anxiety and adrenaline making him feel like this, when all along he'd had something growing inside of him.

"What do you want?" Stefan finally whispered and Damon blinked in surprise.

"Whatever you do."

"No." Stefan sat up and looked at him intensely. "I might manipulate you without meaning to, but you let me. No more. Tell me what you want."

Damon searched his face and thought hard.

"If there's a chance it could live…" He croaked, chewing his lip, "Stefan, I can't let it die and feel as empty as last time."

_Pain, loss…_

Damon was thinking on the other cubs he'd loved so briefly, the idea of them that couldn't be extinguished as easily as their little lives had been. Stefan hung his head and held his stomach.

"It's your body, little blood machine, but…I'm, I'm in there." Damon struggled and Stefan closed his eyes.

Inside of him could be a mutant deformed grandma monster or it could be a little Damon. He exhaled in torment.

"Let's talk to Bonnie. Maybe she'll know what it is." Stefan said and Damon nodded and tried to pull himself together.

They slept for a little while, curled into each other as they waited for Bonnie to appear. Despite Stefan's protestations at not wanting to be coddled, he slept peacefully in Damon's arms in their little cocoon. Evidently the need to have a nest for comfort was still very much in their nature now. Damon daydreamed as he woke, of what their lives would be like now. Would Stefan's body stay the same? Would their increased connection to wolf behavior remain with them now? They didn't know.

Stefan slept with his head tucked under Damon's chin and Damon rubbed his cheek against his hair and inhaled him. He'd be able to smell the baby soon, as it grew. The others would smell it as well. They should be prepared for their reaction. He wasn't sure what to expect. He got the jist from Klaus that Elizabeth's news hadn't been welcomed by all. Monique was having a hard time. Still, if the other guys were feeling anything like Damon was, they wouldn't be unaffected too. The urge to reproduce, protect and provide for ones young was a basic instinct. The fact that he'd failed to protect his cubs and they'd been killed, sat heavily on him. Stefan wasn't lying when he'd brought up the fact that Damon had never had any interest in children. That dream had always been Stefan's. Stefan had such a desire to care for people, that being a parent would have been something as natural as breathing to him if they'd lived their human lives.

They'd never really talked about it before, because why bother? Vampires didn't have children and their lives had been so up and down and full of battles and hate. Now though…Stefan was the world. Somehow, the universe had granted them this and Damon couldn't deny the tug of his heart at the notion. He had no idea how the hell it would work. If it was alive and needed to feed, he could teach it restraint or Stefan's animal diet. Their lives would change forever though and that was a truly terrifying prospect. Mind you, since they'd mated their lives had changed and it had been for the better despite the consequences.

He sighed and twirled Stefan's hair in his fingers. He could hear Bonnie's car pull up finally. Stefan was in deep sleep, but he needed answers. Damon kissed his head and cooed at him to waken. Stefan grumbled and held him tighter and Damon chuckled.

"Bonnie's here."

Stefan opened his eyes and yawned, raising himself to look down at his face. The veins in his eyes protruded.

"Feed. It's good for…both of you. Straight from me." Damon said and Stefan shook his head.

"You're still ill."

"Stefan, you need…"

"No." Stefan shook his head and Damon huffed. "We don't know if it is a baby Damon and I'm not going to feed it until I know."

Damon shook his head in disagreement, but Stefan had made up his mind. If this thing was a parasite he wouldn't help it rip his body open. He'd remove it somehow. They climbed out of the nest and Damon fought the urge to help Stefan dress again. He couldn't help it, it felt so natural to want to but he could see that Stefan wouldn't appreciate it.

He kept a respectable distance and Stefan seemed happy with that. Once dressed they left the room and ventured downstairs, Damon having to discretely hold the handrail as Stefan flew down the stairs ahead of him. He frowned, feeling his body heavy and sluggish as he moved. He just wanted to feel better now. He huffed impatiently and followed before Stefan could realize he was ailing.

Bonnie and Elena were in the kitchen chatting and warming coffee when they got there.

"Hey." She smiled, looking at them both in relief and Stefan hugged her tightly and whispered thanks.

She looked over to Damon, standing awkwardly and he gave a smile of thanks. She nodded. They weren't friends. They never would be, but they had an understanding and this was enough.

"You still don't look well." Elena moved to Damon and touched his forehead.

He grumbled and huffed at her.

"Have you been feeding?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Yes mom." He said sarcastically and Stefan and Bonnie chuckled. "I'm just tired that's all. I'll be fine when my house isn't full to brink."

Elena sighed and shook her head.

"How do you feel?" Bonnie asked them both. "Weak? In any pain?"

"No, I feel fine now. Almost normal." Stefan said, then paused. "Well, as normal as I can."

Bonnie looked at him in sympathy.

"And you? Any pain?" She turned to Damon and he shook his head and gave a tight smile. "You wouldn't be lying to me Damon, would you?" She raised an eyebrow and he smirked.

"Scouts honour."

"You want to sit down?" Elena tugged on his arm and he allowed her to pull him into a chair as Stefan watched, studying him carefully.

_I'm fine little blood machine. She's just being Elena._

_You do look pale still._

_I'm fine. You'll fix me, now let's get on with what we really want to know._

Stefan swallowed and Bonnie and Elena exchanged glances.

"Uh, Bonnie, when the spell broke I thought my body would go back to normal but it hasn't." Stefan said nervously.

"I wasn't sure it would." She said regrettably. "It changed over days Stefan and for all we know, longer than that. It's not something that'll just disappear."

"Make it." Damon said simply and Stefan looked at him in surprise. "Change him back."

"I don't know how. I'm sorry Stefan, this wasn't my spell." Bonnie said, but Stefan was staring at Damon.

"Are…" Stefan stuttered, trying to bring his attention back to her again, "…are the others the same? Changed still?"

"Elizabeth is."

"Yeah, we know about that. Thanks for the heads up." Damon looked at Elena and she blushed guiltily.

"Mike's body still seems the same too. We can't tell how much it changed without…"

"Opening him up." Damon finished for her, sounding revolted at the prospect.

Stefan looked at him anxiously. Mike meant something to Damon. His heart squeezed. It was ridiculous to feel jealous of a poor dead creature. Damon looked at him and sighed.

"One thing I do know though, is that the spell is over Stefan. Even if your body stays like this, the original wolf can't ever use your body for transport again. You're earthed and connected to the others."

"Like I'm tethered to Damon's soul." Stefan mumbled and she nodded, then looking at Damon again and narrowing her eyes.

"You sure, you feel ok Damon? Stefan's transformation must still be putting a strain on your soul."

Stefan looked at him worriedly and Damon exhaled as though bored of the conversation.

"I'm a big boy Sabrina."

"Fine." She huffed.

"Bonnie, there's something else." Stefan struggled, looking at Elena.

Strangely he didn't feel like he wanted to have this conversation with extra people here and he'd never thought of Elena as 'extra' before. She had always been integral. This issue though, was between he and Damon and Bonnie. He cleared his throat nervously. Damon looked at him, getting the message and wilted in his chair. Elena supported him worriedly and he put on his puppy dog eyes and asked her for some blood. She nodded and left to go and get some from the basement.

Stefan nodded at him in thanks and took Bonnie's hand. Bonnie looked at him a little dubious and he placed her hand on his stomach. Immediately she inhaled and stared at it wide eyed. Stefan waited as she processed it.

"Bonnie…" He breathed and she looked to him in wonder.

"You too. I can't believe it."

"What is it?" Damon sat forward and Bonnie looked to him.

"It's definitely alive, but it has fangs."

Stefan shuddered and she looked to him in concern.

"It's like you I think. Vampire." She moved her hand around his stomach as Stefan's heart pounded. "It's going to be big really soon."

"Is there anything wrong with it?" Stefan croaked. "Is it, is there a chance she could be…"

"No." She assured. "She'll never be able to seek passage through you again. I spoke to the witches on the other side. The wolf won't give up trying to find another way, but this route is permanently closed."

"So, it is a baby then?" Damon stood up, shakily and held onto the back of his chair and she nodded.

"Elizabeth's is like her too. Vampire babies." She shook her head. "That'll be the biggest loop hole I've ever seen."

Stefan held his stomach, deep in thought.

"Stefan…" Bonnie paused and her tone concerned him immediately.

"What?"

"You know, your body won't change. It won't adapt when the baby is growing."

"I know." He swallowed.

She looked down, unsure how to say what she needed to.

"It might be better if we remove it now before it starts to seem too real."

"No!" Damon growled and they both looked to him in fear as his veins protruded and fangs were bore at them.

"Damon…" Stefan pleaded and Damon took a few deep breaths and looked down at the ground.

"I'm so sorry Stefan. I've been trying to help Elizabeth but she won't hear me."

"You're sure she can't carry it a little longer?"

"She's already in constant pain. The fact that her pelvis is wider because she's a woman is helping but it will become too much soon."

"Find a spell." Damon whispered, avoiding their eyes. "Please."

Bonnie was surprised by how much desperation was in Damon's tone and she looked to Stefan sadly.

"Right from the start we knew this couldn't happen, Stefan." She reminded and he nodded as he felt tears threaten. "They're impossible."

"The impossible children." Stefan whispered.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37 BF

"Are you ok?" Elizabeth whispered against Klaus's chest as she clung to him.

The baby had been trying to move around a lot, causing her pain and it had tired her out. Strange to feel so tired, but then pain does do that.

_Sleep pet._

Elizabeth chuckled at Klaus's channelling and he did too. Now that they could hear some thoughts, Klaus had been practising. He was getting better, but was still channelling only short sentences and emotions.

"Good." She smiled and patted his chest. "You'll be a pro in no time."

Klaus smiled at that. Elizabeth jolted against him suddenly and he held her, cooing. This had been happening every few hours now. The baby was causing too much pain. She was trying to hide it but he could sense it through the web of their connection. He had to come up with a plan and now. He hadn't been able to leave her at all to speak to the witch however, but it was becoming apparent just how vital this was now.

"The witch is here love. I need to talk to her. Make preparations." He whispered against her hair and she nodded, but seemed unwilling to detach from his body.

He rubbed her back and she eventually moved, climbing aside and lying facing him in the foetal position.

"Tell her I won't let her take it. I'm going to have this baby." She advised and he nodded silently. "There has to be a spell."

"If there is one love I'll find it." He gave a small smile and she nodded.

Klaus was a lot of things but when it came to protecting people he loved, he went all the way. She knew nothing would stop him from saving her baby. He got off of the bed and brushed himself down, immediately putting up his emotional shields and standing taller as though he was trying to make himself seem more dangerous, predatory.

"Nick." She said and he looked to her. "We're a family now."

He frowned at her, not understanding.

"Stefan and Damon are so young, the youngest of us here, other than the wolf. You could be a father figure to them."

He snorted.

"An older sibling then." She stared him out. "I want them in my life. I want you in my life too but not if it means the others hate you or are afraid of you."

He blinked at her.

"I can't be afraid of you anymore." She croaked and his shield cracked as he looked to the ground.

"I never wanted you to be afraid."

"Then be who you are right now. Be my Nicklaus, not the one those young ones are terrified of. Take care of them all like you would me and be happy." She almost pleaded and he sighed and rubbed his eyes. "That's the man I fell in love with."

"And dumped." He pointed out, swallowing harshly and she squeezed her eyes closed.

"I couldn't live always searching to break a cure that would only make you more aggressive."

"I've changed since then." He said and she shook her head.

"I heard some of them talking. I know you take that human's blood to make slaves Nick."

"They're not slaves, they're…"

"What? Friends? Family?"

Klaus opened his mouth but didn't know what to say. Elizabeth jolted and almost sobbed at the pain of this movement inside and he went to her as she shuddered and rocked herself until it ceased.

"I promise you, I will do whatever I can to be what you need." He vowed and kissed her head and she closed her eyes to sleep.

He left the room and closed the door softly behind him. His nerves were wracked with everything. He didn't know who to be. She knew him from long ago. She'd been his wife and he'd shared more with her than some of his own family. He couldn't hide behind his usual show of strength or ambivalence around her and it was affecting his ability to remain strong in the eyes of the others here. Anne had seen right through him. He was unsure how to get on with her.

The Salvatores' were another story entirely. Stefan and he had history but he and Damon…their short history was not good. He didn't know if he wanted the responsibility of caring for all of these people. He'd only made Bonnie link him to Damon to save Stefan and Elizabeth. He hadn't thought about the others and now they all wanted to be a family. He shook his head as he walked down the staircase and through the hallway, stopping short when he heard sounds of distress. They were coming from the library. He popped his head in quietly to survey the room and was surprised to see Damon huddled over, holding onto a side table. He had his back to Klaus but Klaus could tell he was in pain and miserable.

He frowned in surprise. He'd never seen anything but Damon's cockiness before. Even when Stefan had brought him to their hideout and had kept him as a food and sex slave briefly, Damon had still been strong. This vision in front of him made him seem small and vulnerable.

Without a word to draw attention to the fact that he had witnessed this display, Klaus continued onwards through the house, listening for Bonnie's voice. She was with Stefan and Elena in the kitchen. He blurred through, startling them and Stefan turned to him.

"You're looking better mate." He remarked, wondering why Damon was in such distress when Stefan was evidently fine.

Stefan gave a tight lipped smile.

"I won't be for much longer." He said and Klaus folded his arms and raised an eyebrow.

Stefan nodded to Bonnie and sat down with Elena at his side, holding his hand. Bonnie turned to Klaus and sighed.

"Stefan is pregnant too. He has one inside, same as Elizabeth."

"What?!" Klaus gasped, dropping his arms and looking at Stefan in disbelief. "He's a man."

"That's up for debate." Stefan remarked and rubbed his stomach, wincing slightly.

Klaus recognised that wince well. Stefan's baby was beginning to move around just like Elizabeth's. He'd be in agony soon too. Perhaps that's why Damon was upset? Stefan probably wouldn't allow it to be removed and Damon was now angry and scared of Stefan's impending pain. It was a logical assumption given their personalities.

"We need your help." Elena spoke up. "You know other witches. If these babies are going to survive, we have to find a spell."

"Elizabeth can carry hers for another day, no more, the growth rate has been accelerated. From its smell, I'd guess it was the size of a five month old foetus." He advised and they all looked at each other. "She can't walk for the pain of it pressing on her now."

"Is five months good?" Elena asked Bonnie and Bonnie shrugged.

"Don't they teach you women these things at school?" Klaus sighed and they glared at him. "Human babies generally don't survive when delivered at this age, but these are vampire babies. They may be able to."

"That's a big maybe." Bonnie said, holding herself. "We need witch help."

"I have another idea. You use the earth magic to speed along their gestation." He said.

"I can't!" She said in fear. "I can make a plant grow, that doesn't mean it'll work with a baby!"

"What do you mean speed it along?" Stefan stood up and spoke to him directly.

"Give them a chance to develop a little more before they are removed." Klaus said simply and Stefan held his stomach in anxiety. "Stefan mate…" Klaus paused and sighed sadly, "…are you sure you want to do this to yourself?"

Stefan paled and swallowed.

"Her body is more adaptive to this, yours isn't." He said and Stefan swallowed again.

"If there's a chance, I have to see it through." He said shakily and Elena hugged him from behind. "I can't take this from Damon again."

"Damon?" Klaus raised an eyebrow. "Damon wants this baby?"

Stefan nodded as Klaus's jaw nearly hit the floor.

"Well…" he chuckled, "…he should make interesting father material."

Stefan glared at him.

"As good as you?" He hit back and Klaus clenched his jaw. "Jack is her mate, the father. He always will be you know."

Klaus grew hot and angry at the mention of Jack's name and he took a step towards him menacingly when Stefan groaned and held his stomach in a flash of pain. Everyone stopped as he panted and looked at his stomach in fear.

"It's beginning. You'll have less time that she does. Your body wasn't designed for this." Klaus said and Stefan looked to Bonnie pleadingly.

"Ok, I will call and see if I can find my cousin. Maybe she will know something. You…" she indicated to Klaus, "…get on your phone and help me!"

Klaus nodded, turning on his heel after Bonnie as she exited the kitchen. Elena sat Stefan down and rubbed his stomach, whispering words of comfort.

Klaus pulled on Bonnie's arm as she climbed into her car to drive away.

"You know you'll have to cut them open to get the babies out Ms Bennett."

She looked as though she would vomit and shook her head.

"I'll find a doctor to help."

"That should be an interesting pre-natal discussion, especially for Stefan."

"You're so smart why don't you do this?!" She hissed. "I don't know anything about having babies. I'm 18!"

"Fine, I will do the cutting, but you better be ready to grow the hell out of them when I pull them out because if her baby dies I will kill you." Klaus warned and let go of her arm roughly.

She stared after him in disbelief, teary eyed and panting as he blurred away into the woods. He was nice around Elizabeth and he clearly had the capability to be selfless, but he was still a monster too. She held herself for a few seconds as she recovered. As if she needed any more motivation to try and save these babies. They were innocent victims in a spell that should never have happened. Their parents should never have been able to conceive them in the first place! Stefan and Damon were men and brothers. It turned her stomach that they'd been able to produce life. God knows what kind of life, but it had felt like a baby – all except the fangs.

She felt strange about this whole idea. Dead people shouldn't have babies. It went against nature and yet, had nature intervened to allow this to happen? She'd earthed them all, so did that mean that any life that had survived the spell was being encouraged, protected by nature? She could only hope so because she could see what an even bigger tragedy it would be should the babies die.

She climbed into her car and raced home to find her grimoire and call her aunt in the city. Someone had to have a number for the mysterious cousin who'd shown up at the masked ball a few years before with Katherine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Damon sat in his chair in the library, trying to will himself to get up. His body felt heavy and tired. He exhaled and cracked his neck as he turned it from side to side. The blood wasn't helping and he was too scared to ask why. Perhaps all of this soul splitting had just finally taken its toll. His blood had been integral to the spell going down. Perhaps it meant that now he would be as weak and tired as this forever. At least he was alive.

He took a drink of bourbon from his glass and thought on that. He should be grateful that he and Stefan were still alive. He couldn't help but feel sorry for himself though. Stefan was fine, he was more than fine but Damon's body wasn't. Perhaps that was the price to pay for Stefan to be here. If that was the reason for their differences he would accept that. Rather he feel this bad and have Stefan alive and with him, than he being healthy and Stefan being dead. He nodded to himself. He couldn't let Stefan know just how bad he felt though. It would pain him and there was no point in distressing him of there was nothing to be done about it.

He closed his eyes, feeling sleepy when he felt Stefan's pain and fear. He dropped his glass and shot up, falling over as he tried to blur to the kitchen. Damn his coordination lately. He took a deep breath and blurred to the kitchen, passing by as Klaus and Bonnie closed the door leaving, trying to look as though it took effort to do so and went to Stefan as Elena sat him down.

_What's wrong little blood machine?_

He reached out and touched Stefan's face, crouching down to kneel on the floor.

_It hurts. I'm scared Damon._

Elena excused herself and pottered around the kitchen as Damon pulled Stefan's face towards his shoulder and rubbed his stomach.

_It's getting bigger, moving now._

Damon kissed the side of his head and looked down at his stomach. It did look bloated slightly. How could it grow so quickly? Stefan sat back and Damon leaned his nose towards his belly, inhaling. He could smell it now, definitely. He shivered with the thrill of it and smiled in wonder as he placed his hand on the skin again. Stefan watched him.

A movement caused Stefan to wince but Damon gasped and smiled in delight as he felt it and Stefan quickly smiled to hide the fact that it had hurt. Damon looked up at him, his eyes wide and human in warmth and Stefan smiled back.

_It's moving. My baby._

_Your baby Damon._

Damon kissed Stefan's stomach lightly, rubbing his cheek and nose there and Stefan ran his fingers through Stefan's hair.

"Damon, you need to understand what will happen if Stefan goes through this." Elena said wearily and they both looked over at her.

Stefan's throat dried up in fear and anxiety.

"If the baby is going to survive and not rip Stefan apart, we have to give him a c-section before it gets too big."

"How long do we have?" Damon asked, swallowing.

"Klaus said not long. He reckons Elizabeth has a day and no more and she has a body better suited to having a baby inside." Stefan said shakily and Damon frowned, finally seeing just how afraid Stefan was.

He stood up and held Stefan's head to his stomach, gently cooing at him and stroking his hair.

"If we let it go on, it's going to be really painful Damon. If we remove it now…" She began and Damon shook his head silently. "Damon, it's already hurting him."

Damon looked down at Stefan for confirmation and Stefan avoided his eyes.

_Little blood machine?_

Stefan closed his eyes and sighed.

_I'm sorry._

_What for?_

_I want to give you this._

_Does it hurt like she's saying?_

Stefan remained silent and Damon clenched his jaw, fighting tears.

"This should never have happened." Elena whispered sadly. "I'm so sorry."

"What do we do?" Damon asked Stefan and Stefan choked. "Do you want it out?"

"I don't know what I want." Stefan admitted. "It's a person now. It moves."

"I can't watch you in pain." Damon soothed and looked to Elena.

Elena blinked at the attention. She knew what he was doing. He was asking for her to give her opinion. She couldn't do that! This wasn't her baby.

"What does your heart tell you?" She asked and Damon glazed over.

_Pain, loss._

Stefan tensed and held Damon to him again, kissing Damon's stomach.

_I love you, no matter what you want to do._

Damon channelled and Stefan nodded gratefully.

_You are the world little blood machine._

_You are mine too my black haired one._

Damon nodded, resigning himself to the fact that Stefan seemed to have made his position clear. Stefan was afraid of the pain and there was no telling the baby would survive anyway. Stefan hadn't physically said it, but he wanted it out of him. He wanted his own body back. Stefan had been violated by the spell and it was sitting too hard on him. Damon swallowed his grief and tried to focus on the fact that Stefan would be ok, happy and back to himself when this was all over. Having a child had never been in their plans anyway. It was a stupid dream. A stupid, human dream that should have died when they did.

Damon nodded and moved out of Stefan's arms, heading towards the basement for some more blood. He needed some space to calm down and reacclimatise. Of course they couldn't have a baby. He was such an idiot. He climbed down the stairs, trying not to listen as Elena and Stefan discussed the preparations for removing the cub. Stefan did sound grieved, at least that was some comfort. Stefan evidently had wanted it a little.

Damon got down to the blood store and paused, looking in at the bodies of Ashleigh and Rob and…Mike. Curiosity got the better of him and he walked into the other room, abandoning his feed. The bodies of Ashleigh and Rob had been left as they were, wrapped in each other's arms and covered with a blanket to hide their nakedness, but Mike had died while mortal and alive. Evidently his body had begun to decompose and so it had been placed inside a freezer for the moment. Damon felt violated at that. Mike shouldn't be frozen like food.

He walked over to it and opened the lid, looking down. Mike looked as though he was sleeping but cold and blue. Damon reached down and touched his face, noticing that he had been dressed before being put in here. Tyler. He must have done that out of respect. Damon nodded and looked down at his face for a few seconds. Mike had carried his cubs too.

"I told you to run." He whispered. "You should have stayed away from me."

He swallowed a lump in his throat as he recalled all of the conversations he'd had with this vulnerable wolf. Mike had been so desperate to be accepted, to find a place to belong. Not so different from himself really. Perhaps Mike had seen that in him and latched on to it, hoping of all people, Damon would understand his need to stay here. He closed his eyes and shook his head sadly.

"If I hadn't gotten you pregnant you might have lived."

He sat by the freezer for a while, feeling grief all around him. He created it wherever he went and now Stefan was also in pain – emotionally and physically, because of him. Because Damon had put a baby inside of him. He stood up and closed the freezer lid reverently. He had to be what Stefan needed, to get through this, then they'd go away and start fresh. Really fresh this time. They both wanted an even ground and perhaps they could really and truly have it now. Great loss tended to offer clean slates and new beginnings.

He walked out of the room and closed the door, heading for the blood store again. Stefan and Elena had gone into the lounge and were talking to Bonnie on the phone. This was going to happen when Bonnie got back. He better store up his energy for this. He walked into the blood store and went to Stefan's bottles, lifting one and opening it robotically. He'd drink as many as he could. That surely had to make a difference to his body. He drank two, feeling a little better, before grabbing another two. He'd drink one by the fire in the lounge and save one for when it was happening. He opened one and took a sip as he left the room, heading up the stairs when he felt a huge tremor run through him. He gasped and dropped the bottle all over the floor as he held onto the banister and breathed.

What the hell had that been? He struggled through the feeling of shock and disorientation and hung his head. His hands had see through veins crawling up them and he looked horrified and let out a sound of fear.

"You alright mate?"

He looked up and saw Klaus at the top of the staircase, watching him with what looked like a concerned expression. He opened his mouth to answer but hung his head again and shivered.

"It's because of the baby." Klaus said simply and descended the stairs to get closer to him. "You share a soul and Stefan's body is doing all the growing and creating. It's draining you."

Damon looked up at him, panting and Klaus reached down and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It'll get worse."

"Don't tell him." Damon groaned and stood up straight again and Klaus studied his face and exhaled.

"Are you sure?"

Damon nodded with certainty. If there was a chance Stefan might change his mind and keep the baby for as long as possible inside so it had more of a chance to grow, then he had to allow for that. If Stefan knew that the baby's growth inside of him was draining Damon, he'd cut it out right now, himself.

Klaus shook his head slowly and offered Damon his arm for support. Damon stared at him in surprise, deliberating for a moment, before holding onto the rail and moving past him. Klaus chuckled as Damon climbed the stairs and left him standing there.

"Definitely one of mine." Klaus said to himself and smiled.

When Damon got to the kitchen he straightened himself out and drank the other bottle, gulping it down. Whatever the tremor had been it had knocked him for six and he needed to look normal for Stefan. He exhaled, smoothing his hair and walked through to the lounge. Stefan was sitting on the sofa on his own now, watching the fire and Damon sat down beside him and kissed his hand, holding it to his mouth.

Stefan looked at him and let a few tears escape.

"I want it." Stefan whispered and Damon's heart fluttered. "I do."

"Then we can do this together. I'll be with you the whole time, I'll feed you so much you won't feel the pain."

Stefan closed his eyes and exhaled.

"It's not the pain that worries me. We've inflicted worse on each other."

"Then what?" Damon asked softly.

"What if it still dies? I couldn't take that."

Damon pulled him into his lap and Stefan lay his head on his knee and curled into the foetal position.

"This is a Salvatore. We're made of stronger stuff." Damon said and Stefan gave a small chuckle. "Plus we have wolf in us somewhere and that's gotta count for something right?"

"Yeah."

They sat silently for a few minutes.

_If I lose this baby you'll never forgive me._

"What?" Damon cried out and Stefan buried his face in Damon's legs. "Don't be stupid Stefan. You are the world."

_I lost the rest of them._

_It was the spell!_

Damon growled angrily at the injustice of it – that they had to face the aftermath of the spell, when the perpetrators didn't.

"We were never supposed to have this." Stefan mumbled and Damon huffed.

"That's bullshit! Bloody humans! There's tons of supernatural crap happening around us all of the time, why should we have this?" Damon was angry now, angry at everyone and Stefan tensed, making him take a few deep breaths to calm down.

"We have a witch and our bond. Take whatever you need to do the best you can little blood machine. That's enough for me." Damon petted his hair and Stefan nodded. "Here, feed."

Damon offered and Stefan sat up and looked at his neck hungrily.

"You're eating for two." Damon winked and Stefan didn't argue, leaning in and biting.

Damon held his thoughts back as Stefan drank deeply. He turned his switch so he could concentrate. Klaus had said that the reason Damon was still poorly was because of the strain Stefan's body was under due to growing new life. Stefan's soul was half of Damon and therefore, Stefan's body was pulling more from Damon's and making him ill. It made perfect sense now. Question was, how much more would it take? Would it take everything and leave him comatose? Would it leave him like that forever if it did? He felt fear begin to fill him but he had to keep it in check. No one else knew and it had to stay that way.

He only hoped that Klaus would do this one thing for him.


	38. Chapter 38

Just a short one guys, it's my birthday so going out!

X

Chapter 38 BF

Stefan drank until he was full and sleepy, cradled in Damon's arms. He'd so hoped Damon would offer his neck. The bottles wouldn't have satisfied him right now. He tucked his face under Damon's jaw and gave out a small whine. Damon stroked his back.

_Tired._

_I've got you._

Damon stood, lifting Stefan into his arms as he did so. It took a lot if effort but he managed to disguise that from Stefan.

_Nest_

_Ok. Sleep little blood machine._

He struggled to remain composed as he carried him back up to their room again. Stefan was snuggling into him as they moved. He lay him into the bed and Stefan pulled at the blankets to form the little cocoon again. Damon sat down, feeling a little dizzy and exhaled. Stefan whined inside of the nest and he looked to it.

_Joining, joining…_

Stefan channelled and Damon bit his lip. He didn't know if he had the energy. Saying that, when they joined their connection strengthened so perhaps joining would make him feel better, stronger. Was it safe for the baby though?

Stefan grunted impatiently, thinking with his animal brain apparently. If he was running on instinct, sex must be ok for the foetus then. Damon disrobed and climbed into the nest. Stefan pulled him in and onto his back, climbing on top demandingly and Damon exhaled in surprise at the motion. Stefan growled as he hovered about him and Damon looked up at him wide eyed.

_Joining…_

_Ok._

Stefan kissed his mouth, licking until Damon opened his mouth to him and then he sagged into him. Damon held him around his back and began to undress him as best he could in this position. Stefan seemed to have forgotten, amidst his lust, that he was dressed still. Stefan whined into his mouth and gyrated again him. Thankfully Damon's manhood rose for him. Stefan continued to kiss him but began to rip at his clothes frustrated. Damon removed his hands in surprise. This was one of Stefan's favourite shirts and he was just ripping it apart? He had a feeling that should he try to intervene with this, though Stefan would become aggressive. Stefan's thoughts were primal.

Stefan pulled away from his mouth and Damon sucked in a big breath. Stefan growled, his eyes black with want and pulled the last of his jeans to shreds. As he did so, Damon sniffed the air and caught the scent of his arousal. He growled in response, unable to stop himself and Stefan grinned at him in encouragement. He rolled them over so Stefan was beneath him and Stefan opened his legs wide to show Damon his moist entrance. Damon licked his lips and lowered his head to lick there. The taste was almost electric, sublime and wonderful. He sighed and began to lick out his little opening, as Stefan mewled and writhed. He had enjoyed licking Stefan's entrance before but now, this fluid tasted so unbelievable he could happily do it all day and make Stefan fall apart like this.

Stefan began to unravel and Damon hummed, making Stefan arch at the vibration inside of him. The baby seemed to still as though relaxed and happy and Stefan began to relax too. It had been painful when the baby moved a couple of times, but when Damon touched him he felt a sense of serenity. Perhaps their joining and subsequent re-connection to each other made the baby feel safe and happy? He didn't know but he was glad they could have this together still. Poor Elizabeth had lost her mate and she wouldn't have Klaus as a sexual partner even if it did help to soothe the pain. Of that he had no doubt and Klaus would never force her.

Stefan opened his mouth wide and cried out, tilting his head back and Damon growled hungrily and stretched him, circling his tongue inside of him deep as he could go. Damon could taste the sweetness inside that meant baby. He licked, curiosity getting the better of him. It was so sweet and sugary and he liked it a lot. Why would Stefan's body make the fluid in the deepest, so delicious if it was so near the baby? Surely that would affect the baby? He closed his eyes and withdrew as Stefan climaxed and he licked his belly, rubbing his nose against his skin.

Stefan's stomach moved slowly as Damon rubbed his face there and he pulled back to watch. Stefan's stomach was still taut and muscular as always but there was a slight bloat there. He placed his hand over it and Stefan panted and made a small groan. He looked up at him in concern and Stefan closed his eyes tight.

_It hurts a little less than before._

Stefan channelled and Damon sighed and kept his hand on the bloated section.

_What does it feel like?_

_Like I have really bad trapped wind._

Damon nodded and stroked his hand comfortingly over his belly.

"Sleep." Damon spoke to his stomach.

Stefan opened his eyes and looked down at him.

_You're hurting daddy._

Damon's drew an expression which made Stefan chuckle. He was concentrating so hard on channelling to the baby. Stefan waited to see if he could sense any understanding from the baby. He couldn't feel anything but Damon's concentration.

"Damon."

Damon looked up at him, blinking.

"Join with me." Stefan whispered.

He was satisfied from the licking but he wanted Damon inside of him, even if they didn't have sex. He just wanted to connect with him physically. Damon smiled and sat up. He still had an erection thankfully and he slid inside him with ease and rested there, hovering over his belly, still looking down at it.

"Sleep inside of me please." Stefan whispered and Damon looked at him again and nodded.

The connecting of their bodies felt great, complete and Damon didn't feel the need to thrust or reach a climax. He wasn't sure whether he could anyway. Stefan had fed a lot and he was already ill. He lay down on top of Stefan's body, covering him and adjusted his angle a little to ensure they stayed joined. Stefan sighed and closed his eyes.

_That feel good?_

"Hmmn." Stefan purred and stroked Damon's back. "It feels right."

"Sleep you two." Damon whispered and placed small kisses on Stefan's nose and cheeks until Stefan feel asleep.

He was glad he didn't have to perform. This was better. He felt warm and comfortable and lay his face into Stefan's neck. He didn't dare feed from him now. His body was working on overdrive, dealing with such a rapid growth of their baby. He exhaled and closed his eyes too, drifting to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonnie threw her cell phone across the room in a rage and put her face in her hands. She was close to having a tantrum and ripping her hair out. Her mysterious cousin who'd visited Mystic Falls with Katherine, was dead. She'd gotten in the middle of a vampire problem – just as she'd warned Bonnie to avoid and she'd been killed. That was that then. It explained why she'd never tried to come back and talk to Bonnie again. She'd always found that strange.

What was she going to do now? Her grimoire specifically prohibited spells that would resurrect life. What was she even looking for? There wasn't such a spell in existence to speed up someone's growth rate. It was impossible, just like everything else going on. She shook her head and brought her knees up to her chin. Their only chance was would be to wait until Elizabeth and Stefan were being torn inside before removing the babies and praying that the earth magic would help.

She looked up into the air and made a silent prayer.

"Please nature, help me do this. If they are supposed to live, help me." She whispered.

There was a gust of wind that blew a branch against her window and she looked to it in surprise. Was that a response to her? She got up and went over to the window, looking out at the garden and cried out horrified as she watched all of the plants and flowers in the garden wither and begin to die before her eyes.

"No!" She cried out and ran out of the room towards the back door.

What did this mean? Was that a response in the negative? Were the babies going to die? Was this what nature wanted? She made a sound of grief as she watched her grams plant, so lovingly planted in the earth, die and shrivel up.

"Then why let them survive at all?!" She shouted out in anger and grief. "Why put them through this?!"

The wind blew around her, blowing her hair in her face and she sniffled hopelessly. Why?

"Bonnie."

She whirled around and saw her grams as the sky darkened around them.

"Grams?" She whispered and threw herself into her arms. "I've been calling for you for days. Where have you been?" She began to sob and Sheila rubbed her back and cooed.

"I've been forbidden from interfering baby."

"Why?" Bonnie pulled back. "I need help to save them."

"They are a mistake Bonnie. A loop hole." Sheila said sadly and Bonnie took a step back and shook her head. "They were never supposed to be."

"Then why did they survive the spell? There must be a reason, a plan for them." Bonnie reasoned. "There's a reason for everything."

"There is." Sheila nodded and Bonnie could tell that whatever her grams had to say, she wouldn't like it.

"What?" She swallowed thickly.

"The group of vampires who killed the coven."

"We haven't been able to find them. Tyler and Rick have been searching."

"They are well protected by a powerful witch in New Orleans."

"New Orleans?"

"Yes, they are under the command of one of Klaus's oldest heirs and they want to end Klaus once and for all."

"Then why did they kill the coven?"

"Because it was always the plan. They killed them at the point where they knew some of the offspring might survive."

"I don't understand." Bonnie held herself.

"From what we have been able to gather from the wolf, a deal was made with Klaus's heir, that should the spell enable the wolf's transport back to earth and leave remaining offspring, then those offspring would belong to the vampires of New Orleans. The coven agreed, but they would never allow such children to be born, especially not with the powerful blood running through their tiny veins." Sheila paused. "The witches lost their lives because the vampires began to understand that this was the case. They slaughtered them to ensure the original wolf wouldn't have enough life to come back, but that there should still be some survivors they could use."

"The reason anyone survived was because of me linking them to Klaus and to the earth again. They couldn't have known I would do that. If I hadn't, everyone would have died except Klaus."

"Baby, they have eyes everywhere. It wasn't a coincidence that the coven were killed shortly before your friends could arrive. You are always being watched now that you've come into your full power. They knew you could do it."

Bonnie turned away from her and tried to breathe as she thought on it all.

"So, what do they want the babies for?"

"Power. They are unique and have powerful blood running through their veins. They believe they can use the blood to kill Klaus, or to control him at least, especially now that he's connected to them emotionally."

"They're not his children. Why would they think he would care?"

"Elizabeth." Sheila said.

"They know?"

"Her mate made the deal that she would be spared death from the spell. He was also supposed to survive but his life was forfeited when they had to kill the coven earlier than planned because of the impending arrival of your friends."

Bonnie held her chest. Jack had made a deal that they both should be spared, but the coven had been killed too early to ensure that and that's why he had died.

"She only lived because of your quick thinking Bonnie. The only baby that was sure to survive was Stefan's because Damon's blood was the focus of the spell."

"They were aiming for Stefan's baby?"

"Yes. It would always have survived, Elizabeth's was an accident."

"What now?"

"They will be coming for them."

"I don't even know if we can deliver them safely grams! How am I supposed to fend off vampires coming for them too?"

"You won't." Sheila said and her tone was strange.

"What?" Bonnie squinted.

"Baby, these babies are dangerous. They pose a threat to the balance…"

"Wow, wait a minute." Bonnie said, interrupting her. "You all keep saying that but don't make definitions between one and the other. Klaus was a threat but you wanted me to get his help to stop this."

"If he had been killed before the curse was lifted, the original wolf would have been satisfied and there would have been no need for this spell." Sheila pointed out and Bonnie swallowed bile.

"You want me to let them die." Bonnie said horrified and Sheila sighed and closed her eyes. "Grams…how could you ask me to do that?"

"We are servants of nature Bonnie." Sheila mumbled grieved and Bonnie shook her head as tears filled her eyes.

"They're innocents." Bonnie whispered. "You know I can't stand back and let them die or be taken to be used."

Sheila looked behind her, distracted and Bonnie searched behind her, looking for whoever was calling on her grams soul.

"Grams, you would never have believed in allowing this."

Sheila looked back to her, torn.

"I'm just a messenger Bonnie." She winced and held her chest and Bonnie reached out for her worriedly. "This is your instruction from the other side baby."

"You know I can't." Bonnie said and Sheila groaned in pain and panted. "Grams what are they doing to you?"

"I was supposed to convince you baby, but you are _mine_. I know you'll do what's right." Sheila gasped and suddenly disappeared.

Bonnie gasped and stepped into where she had been. The other witches had forced her to talk Bonnie into killing the babies, letting them perish so the vampires from New Orleans would have nothing to manipulate. So did that mean the witches were wanting Klaus alive now? Or simply that they didn't want another vampire perversion to be birthed into the world? Either way, they didn't control her. She'd had enough of being pushed around by everyone.

Enough!

She would make her own choice here and she already had. She was going to make sure these babies lived and if vampires came to take them, they'd fight to the death for them. No child should come into the world as food for a feud, property of anyone but their parents. It didn't matter how they got here anymore, what mattered was that they were here and alive and she would fight Satan himself to ensure they survived.

She nodded and looked around at the garden. It was all dead. She got down on her hands and knees and tried to focus on the earth energy again. Ironically she should thank the witches for forcing her to learn the earth magic. She had a feeling the witches could also block her other magic now, so she'd have to rely on nature. She exhaled and relaxed her mind, sticking her hands into the soil.

"Show me. Show me what you want from me." She spoke to nature directly, her hands filled with soil from the earth and waited.

There was no answer. She hadn't really expected a voice or anything but she had expected something. The insects in the earth began to move and she was sucked into the earth's story once more, gasping as it pulled her in. Bones, coal and gold, horses hooves and people walking around her, gun fire and war. She'd seen these layers before, but this time she went deeper, water covering her, life in the water around her. She looked fascinated at a strange shape that went past her, knowing instinctively that it was a single cell – something she shouldn't be able to see. Then it began to mutate and change. She watched, holding her breath as it became a life form – alive, something different from what it had been but more. The first of its kind?

She was thrown back and onto her back and she gasped and looked around wildly, coughing from the severity of the push. All around her the garden was full of life and blooming again. She began to laugh, almost hysterically as she looked around. The garden seemed more alive than it had before, the colours so bright as to almost look fake. Nature had made its stance clear. She had seen the beginnings of a new life form and now life had been restored to the dead plants all around. Nature wanted these impossible children alive. They were new life too – the first of their kind and nature wanted them to live. That was good enough for her.

She stood up, wiping her hands on her jeans.

"From this point on, I make my own decisions. I won't have you control me anymore. I'm going to birth these babies." She spoke, knowing the other side would hear her.

She walked back inside, feeling confident and right about this and slammed the door behind her.


	39. Chapter 39

Sorry about the hiatus guys, the job is still being decided on and I've thought about little else. Thanks for being patient.

X

Chapter 39 BF

Anne gave Monique a reassuring smile and hugged her close. It had been a rough couple of days for her, but finally she seemed to be grieving rather than feeling angry and full of hatred about losing her cubs. It was a much welcomed improvement.

"I don't know what I'd do without you Anne." Monique whispered. "You're like the mother I never had."

Anne smiled warmly and looked over to Michael and Karl. They'd all been through so much and thankfully it had brought them closer together rather than apart. Now it was time to re-join the young ones. Elizabeth clearly wanted their presence in the Boarding House and with her news, they should be there.

"Are you ready to go back?" Anne asked gently and Monique nodded.

"I want to check on Stefan and Damon."

"Elizabeth may need us too." Michael added and Monique nodded.

They drove back to the Boarding House, arriving as another car pulled up ahead of them. Bonnie stepped out and seemed to sigh a breath of relief to see Anne again. They got out of their car and walked over to her, concerned at her expression.

"Thank god. I thought you might have left." Bonnie admitted and Anne shook her head. "We have a problem."

"Elizabeth's not…" Michael stuttered and Bonnie shook her head.

"No, it's something else. I've been contacted by the witches on the other side. They wanted me to let the babies die."

The mates looked to her, eyes wide and silent, allowing her to continue.

"Jack had made a deal with the witches and a group of vampires from New Orleans, to spare he and Elizabeth of death from the spell in exchange for any surviving offspring. When we started looking for the coven, the vampires panicked and killed them all to preserve whatever offspring might survive if the wolf couldn't come through."

"Why?" Monique gasped.

"They believe they can use the blood of the babies against Klaus or at east to control him."

"Babies?" Anne raised an eyebrow and Bonnie frowned at her, confused by her inquisitive tone. "Plural?"

Bonnie took a step back, realising. They had no idea that Stefan was also pregnant. Was this going to tip Monique over the edge again? She chewed her lip nervously and Anne looked to the front door of the Boarding House, a look of concentration coming over her delicate features.

"Stefan." Monique whispered and Anne nodded.

The other mates looked to Monique worriedly.

"He's scared." Monique said. "He's in pain."

"Yes." Anne turned to her and nodded. "He needs us too."

"The witches said that the vampires have been watching us. They know there are offspring left. They always intended for Stefan's baby to survive but they want Elizabeth's too because of Klaus's connection with her. They'll be coming for them."

"Why not allow the wolf to kill Klaus? Why all of this extra complication?" Michael frowned.

"If they'd allowed the wolf back here, she may have turned against them too. Wolves and vampires generally don't mix." Bonnie said.

"Unless they are related." Karl added and they all sighed.

"These babies are neither and both at the same time. That's why they are coveted." Anne said. "We must gather a plan of action to protect them."

They all nodded.

"When will they be here?" Michael asked Bonnie.

"They're probably waiting for the birthing. Who knows but Klaus believes we have to remove Elizabeth's imminently. The babies are growing too fast and putting pressure on her body. Stefan won't have long either."

"We need to set up a perimeter for attack. Will your friends help us?" Karl asked and Bonnie nodded, pulling her cell out and dialling Tyler's number.

Tyler, Rick and Nathan had been bonding today at the Grill with Matt and Jeremy. They needed to get some weapons and come and defend everyone.

"We have to…" Anne began when there was a shock through the web of their connection and everyone gasped, winded as screaming began in the house.

Bonnie held onto Anne in surprise.

"Are you ok?"

"Elizabeth!" Anne gasped and blurred into the house, followed by the other mates, whirling Bonnie's hair in her face as they moved.

Elizabeth had reached her limit? The baby had to come now? Bonnie felt bile rise in her throat. Klaus had warned that she'd have to cut them open to birth the babies. She quickly dialled his number clumsily.

"What?!" He barked.

"The baby needs to come now!" She hissed at his tone and she could tell from rustling in the background that he was blurring in movement. He hung up on her and she looked towards the house nervously.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stefan grimaced and buried his face into Damon's neck as Damon rubbed his back and whispered soothingly. He could feel the baby's mass more now. Klaus was right, the growth rate was definitely abnormal and now he was being kicked and punched by limbs inside. He groaned in distress and Damon rocked him, channelling love.

_It's too big Damon._

_Just a little longer Little Blood Machine. _

Stefan sobbed and nodded against his skin and Damon felt guilt blossom in him at Stefan's pain. Should he let this continue or should they end this now?

_Klaus will figure something out. He'll find something._

Everyone had been hearing the cries of pain coming from Elizabeth's room in the past few hours. Stefan alone understood the true torment of it and he had tried to go to her, but it was too painful to walk now. His internal organs were being compressed and moved by the growing life inside which was fighting to grow and stay alive inside of his never changing body. He'd awoken, coughing up blood and horrifying Damon.

"Stefan…" Damon whispered emotion in his voice and Stefan pulled his face back and looked at him, biting his lips and breathing out the pain. "What do you want to do? Do you want to..."

"No!" Stefan blurted and Damon exhaled, looking torn. "Until I can't bear it."

"How long is that away?" Damon asked, searching his face and Stefan shook his head.

"Join with me, please." Stefan whimpered.

It seemed to help stop the baby moving around so much when Damon was inside of him. Damon nodded and rolled them over so Stefan was on his back. He opened Stefan's legs and positioned himself between them, trying to pump his manhood to attention. Stefan groaned and held his stomach and Damon closed his eyes trying to urge an erection. It was hopeless. He couldn't do it, not like this, with Stefan in pain. He exhaled, frustrated and leaned down to lick at Stefan's entrance instead.

_No, you. I need you inside!_

_I'm sorry Stefan._

Damon channelled regretfully. Stefan let out a sound of pain and misery and Damon leaned over him stroking his hair away from his face.

"I need blood!" Stefan cried out and Damon brought his neck down to him.

Stefan held the back of Damon's head and bit down savagely, causing Damon to grunt in pain and fall onto him. Stefan drank hungrily and Damon struggled, trying to move so he wasn't lying on Stefan's stomach and hurting him more. Stefan growled as he moved his pelvis to the side and Damon tried to resist his hold.

_Stefan, it hurts. Let me go._

_You don't know what pain is Damon!_

Stefan held him tighter and drank until Damon's head became fuzzy and he lay his face down on the mattress. Stefan released him finally and Damon sagged into him, weak. Stefan panted and turned his face into Damon's cheek, next to him, trying to nuzzle him but Damon was struggling to keep his eyes open.

_I'm sorry._

Stefan channelled and turned onto his side to hold him. Damon closed his eyes and nodded. Stefan whined and guilt and licked his cheek.

_I don't know if I can stand this much longer._

Damon struggled to respond, feeling a wave of nausea break him out in sweat.

_Damon? Damon hold me._

Damon winced at the effort to do so and extended his arm across Stefan's chest. Stefan curled in towards him, tucking his face into Damon's neck again as he rocked himself.

_Blood Stefan._

Damon managed to channel and Stefan groaned as he tried to move. Elena had brought bottles up for Damon and they were sitting on the side table. Stefan whined, feeling unable to move to get them for him and Damon sagged.

_Damon? Damon?_

Stefan whined again, worried for his weak mate. He rolled onto his other side and crawled, reaching out for the bottle. A loud scream filled the house and Stefan paused, hearing his heart thunder. It was Elizabeth. Damon roused, adrenaline animating his body as he grabbed Stefan from behind and licked the back of his neck in comfort.

_Oh my god._

Damon could feel the terror running through Stefan's body now. He would be screaming in pain soon too.

_I've got you Stefan._

_I have to help her._

Stefan slid his legs over the end of the bed and tried to rise. Damon realised what he meant to do and growled in warning. Stefan looked back at him in surprise.

_No._

_Someone has to help her._

_Don't fucking move Stefan. We have problems of our own._

Stefan searched his face, seeing how resolute Damon was. He frowned. Damon didn't care about anything other than Stefan and the life growing inside of him right now and he wouldn't allow Stefan to wander off when he could hardly walk anymore.

"I need to help. I'm going to need help when my time comes." Stefan reasoned and Damon bore his fangs.

_I will be here._

_Damon I need more than you. The baby needs as much help as possible._

Damon growled again and held him around his middle, preventing him from scooting off of the bed. Stefan huffed and wracked his brain for what to say. It wasn't just that Elizabeth needed help, needed someone who understood what this was like, but he was scared too. He had to see what was going to happen – to know this was going to work. If they opened her now and the baby died, he wanted to know what they did exactly and how they could change it for his baby.

_If you don't let everyone help, you'll kill it Damon!_

He channelled back and the blow was evident on Damon's face as he gasped. Damon hated relying on other people for anything, especially with something so precious. Stefan growled at him, channelling that he'd made his mind up.

_I need to see this._

Stefan explained a little calmer and Damon swallowed and gave a short nod before averting his eyes. They both jolted when a shock hit them through their connection and looked at each other in wonder. Then the screaming began. Stefan panted and Damon grimaced in sympathy.

_Stefan? Damon?_

It was Anne. They both sighed in relief at her channeling.

_We're safe. Help Elizabeth!_

Stefan channelled as he slid his legs onto the floor and prepared himself. Damon tried to sit up and join him, but felt his limbs fail him. Stefan looked back concerned. Damon lay his face into the mattress and breathed as he tried to regain the strength to go with him. Stefan stood up and turned to him, holding the bed shakily as his legs got used to being upright.

_I'm ok, rest Damon._

_No! I'm coming with you!_

Damon looked up at him in agony, giving out a small whine.

_You're sick and I just drank a lot from you. Rest my black haired one. I'll be back._

_Stefan…_

Damon struggled and Stefan grabbed his jeans and pulled them on with difficulty. Damon felt tears sting his eyes and he grunted in completely misery and self loathing. He hated this! He had to protect Stefan and their baby, fight for them, protect them from predators and he couldn't even stand. It was humiliating. He compelled his body forward to his feet and collapsed onto the floor in a crash. Stefan whirled around looking at him in surprise as he got onto his feet and stood up, holding onto the side table.

_Damon…_

_No! No one touches you but me Stefan. I'm coming._

Damon was resolute and Stefan could see there was no arguing. Stefan helped him slide some jeans on and Damon leant against him as they moved towards the door. The door flew open and they darted back in surprise. It was Karl.

"Are you ok?" Karl asked, looking them over.

Damon growled territorially and held onto Stefan tighter.

"We're fine. Trying to get to Elizabeth." Stefan said and licked Damon's cheek to pacify him.

Karl nodded and Damon relaxed a little.

_Don't touch me Karl, Damn's hormones are making him crazy._

Karl nodded at Stefan's wise advice and guided them out of the room. The screaming continued as they cringed for her distress.

"Nicklause!" She cried out and Damon huffed in surprise.

"Thought it'd be Jack she would shout for." Damon mumbled, wincing at the effort to climb down the stairs.

Stefan radiated fear and worry over both the sounds of pain and how heavily Damon was leaning on him. He looked at Karl and Karl gave a brief nod of understanding.

_Let him go. I will carry him._

_He won't let you._

_Stefan you need to conserve your energy. I will grab him and you go to her._

Stefan nodded, feeling guilty about this and paused at the bottom of the stairs. Damon looked at him in surprise and Stefan gave him a chased kiss and blurred away from him. Damon cried out in anger and anxiety and Karl caught him as he fell against the stairs, lifting him over his shoulder.

_Stefan!_

_It's ok Damon. I will take you to him. Just rest. _

_Let me down!_

_Rest friend, rest yourself. Stefan will need you soon._

Damon panted, his rational brain kicking in at Karl's words of caution. He was right. He could barely walk now, he needed to save his energy for the birthing. Karl patted his back soothingly and walked carefully towards Elizabeth's bedroom.

"Nick! Where's Nick?!" Elizabeth cried out as Anne cooed at her, placing a cold cloth on her forehead as Bonnie set up plants and elements around the bed.

"What are you doing?" Monique asked, wide eyed and watching Bonnie from the corner of the room.

"If this is going to work, I need to draw on nature. Get as much help as I can."

"What about a spell?" Monique asked, helping her place some stones and wooden objects in the corners of the room.

"There isn't one for this. I have to earth them like I did for all of you and hope nature will help me save them."

"You don't sound confident."

Elizabeth screamed loudly and Monique looked over at her, feeling as though she could vomit. Elizabeth's stomach was covered in black bruises which kept trying to heal, causing her more pain. Her stomach was stretched to the limit – showing the movement of a baby through the skin - a baby that was fighting for its life now.

"Where is Klaus?" Anne looked to Bonnie worriedly.

"He's coming. He's coming Elizabeth!" Bonnie called out and Elizabeth sobbed, gripping Anne's hand.

"We can't wait any longer. Monique!" Anne said worriedly. "You know how to do this. You were a midwife."

Bonnie looked to Monique in surprise. Monique swallowed and paled.

"You're a midwife?"

"I, I don't know if I can…" Monique trembled and Bonnie grabbed her arm beseechingly.

"Help the baby. Please! I don't know what to do!"

"Monique, help this child live!" Anne cried out and Monique sucked in a deep breath. "Save it like we couldn't save the others."

Monique's eyes filled with tears and she nodded.

"It's been three hundred years." She mumbled and Bonnie urged her over to the bed as she prepared herself to focus on the earth magic.

"You never forget skills like those, darling." Anne urged encouragingly and Elizabeth caught her eyes.

"Help me." Elizabeth sobbed and Monique drew a determined expression.

"You will need to keep her tissue from attempting to re-grow Anne. It's tricky getting a baby out as it is. I can't fight her body too."

"Ok." Anne nodded, perspiration showing on her forehead as she allowed Monique to step into her place and open Elizabeth's legs.

Anne had removed her clothing and covered her top half with blankets so they could get access to her lower body easily. Klaus burst through the door and halted at the sight.

"Nick!" Elizabeth cried out in relief.

He dashed to her, kissing her forehead.

"Did you find anything to help?" Bonnie asked urgently and Klaus shook his head.

"There's something going on. My network of witches have gone into hiding." He explained, wincing as Elizabeth groaned and panted.

"I'm going to tie the baby to the earth like I did to all of you." Bonnie said and he nodded.

"We need something to make an incision." Monique said and Elizabeth cried and squeezed Klaus's hand.

"I brought some equipment." Klaus said, almost dazed and Anne shooed him away to get it.

"1000 years old and still like any man when a baby is due." She shook her head and winked at Elizabeth.

He blurred back and set down the surgical tools on the bed. Elizabeth sucked in a deep breath and arched, screaming loudly. Everyone looked at her stomach. If they didn't cut now, the baby would rip her stomach open. It clearly had the strength too.

"Do it now!" Klaus shouted and Monique carefully selected a scalpel.

"I was a midwife not a surgeon! You have to help me!" Monique shouted at him and he nodded and came to her side. "Anne, when she's open, be ready to stop the healing."

Anne nodded and held Elizabeth's hand tight. Bonnie stepped back and began to chant, connecting all of the elements in the room together and forming an enclosed space of energy. This would prevent anything from the other side trying to interfere.

Monique made an incision and Elizabeth screamed. Anne held her down and whispered soothingly and Klaus gulped back nausea as he reached his fingers inside and helped Monique complete the cut across her abdomen. The tissue began to re-grow as quickly as they could cut though and Anne fought to keep the hole open. Monique huffed in frustration as Elizabeth moved, the pain searing into her as she cut again. Klaus thrust his hands inside as Anne tore the cut open again at the side and got a hold of the baby.

Elizabeth's screams radiated through the whole house and Stefan fell in to the room, wide eyed and already terrified. He gazed over at what was happening, watching Klaus curse as Elizabeth's tissue tried to grown around his hands and trap him inside of her. He held his stomach and shook his head.

"Cut! Cut!" Klaus shouted and Monique bit her lip hard as she cut to free his hands and the small baby again.

Elizabeth was almost mad with pain and Anne had to climb onto the bed and hold her down firmly to avoid her any more injury. Stefan shook his head at the blood, the horror, the pain and he propelled himself out of the room again. He couldn't do this! He couldn't! He blurred as fast as his legs could carry him and vanished into the deepest recesses of the house, flying past Karl and Damon as they approached the room.

"Stefan!" They both shouted but his fear was too great.

He had to get away! He had to hide. He couldn't do this, couldn't let them cut him like that.

"Bonnie!" Klaus shouted, looking over at her as her eyes went blank with focus and concentration.

She stood up calmly, almost trance-like and went to his side as he finally managed to pull the baby from Elizabeth's stomach. Monique cut the umbilical cord in a blur and began the task of removing the afterbirth, still fighting with the healing body before her. Klaus lay the baby on the bed, willing it to breathe but it was so small and fragile. The whole body fit into his palm. He looked to Bonnie urgently and she lay her hands on it and focussed. The little bundle remained still and pale and he began to pull at his hair as Monique managed to pull the afterbirth free and allow Elizabeth's body to finally heal unimpeded.

"Bonnie…" Klaus panted and Bonnie closed her eyes as the plants in the room began to grow. "Stop growing them and grow the baby!"

"I can't. I can't control it!" Bonnie panicked and Klaus looked around at all the energy being wasted on the plant life.

"Take my blood. Tie it to me. Bind it's life to mine." He bit into his wrist, tearing it open and shoving it at her.

She placed his wrist to the baby's mouth and kept her hold on it as she dived back into trying to encourage growth and binding of life force. The baby didn't stir and Monique began to weep.

"Please!" Monique sobbed, speaking to the air.

Klaus yelped suddenly and looked down in amazement. The baby indeed had fangs and it had bitten him and was drinking from him.

"Keep going!" He smiled and Bonnie grunted, focussing on earthing the little spirit to the ground.

Although the energy didn't show like a tree root, like it had before for them, she knew it was working as the baby began to move and kick. It was working! Everyone began to laugh through tears as Anne sat Elizabeth up to watch, now healed but drained and weak.

Damon and Karl moved into the room, Damon struggling to stand still and watched as the baby moved its face away from Klaus's wrist and made it first scream and cry of life.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40 BF

"Is it ok?" Elizabeth asked through tears and Anne nodded with a smile.

Klaus marvelled down at the little creature and held it again as it cried and opened its eyes. Bonnie stopped chanting and sat down on the floor to rest and breathe. Karl went to her, to check on her and Damon leaned back against the wall to stabilise his legs and watch.

"Nick." Elizabeth whispered and he looked to her as a tear ran down his cheek.

"It's a boy." He said in wonder and her eyes widened.

She held her arms outstretched towards him and he moved to her side, placing the baby in her arms. Its little body glowed for a second as she held it and everyone's heart jumped into their mouths as they watched. It glowed for just a second then it faded as the baby seemed not to notice.

"What was that?" Monique squeaked and Bonnie stood up with Karl's aid.

"Nature, helping it grow and stabilise." She informed and pointed to the plants in the room which also appeared to be glowing.

"You did it." Anne hugged her and Bonnie sighed in relief.

"You are a marvel." Michael squeezed her shoulder as Anne released her. "A truly _good _witch."

"Thank you." She smiled, feeling finally vindicated.

She looked back at Damon, who was unusually silent and pale. She frowned at him, looking over his body in concern.

"Where's Stefan?" She asked and he blinked.

"Stefan." He mumbled and blinked again.

Anne looked over at him now and went to him, cupping his face to check his eyes.

"Can you hear me young one?" Anne asked and Damon closed his eyes and sagged a little.

Immediately Michael, Karl and Monique were at his side too.

_We should get him to lie down and rest. Find Stefan._

_Stefan ran past us, he looked terrified._

_Michael, find him. He mustn't be alone right now. His time could come anytime now._

_I'll get him some blood._

_Get him to his bed Karl. I'll be there shortly._

"No." Damon frowned and Anne stroked his hair from his forehead. "I need Stefan."

"We'll find him darling, but we have to take care of you first." Anne shushed and he shook his head.

Klaus kissed Elizabeth's forehead as she gazed down at her baby enamoured and he looked over at them.

"They have bigger problems than you know." Klaus said and Bonnie and Michael turned to him.

Damon grunted and pushed Anne's hands away from him, standing up on his own assertively. He looked at Klaus and Klaus exhaled.

_Don't tell them._

Damon channelled and Klaus opened his mouth in surprise at how easily he'd understood the channelling.

_Please._

Damon added. Klaus felt himself a little conflicted. What did he care about Damon anyways?

_I am your blood._

Damon said and Klaus raised an eyebrow at him as Michael walked back to him and squeezed his shoulder, turning Klaus's attention from him.

"Stefan's pelvis isn't as wide. It'll be even harder to get the baby out." Klaus said instead of what he ought to and Michael nodded in contemplation. "He's a ripper by nature. If he doesn't want you near him, he will kill you."

"A ripper? Stefan?" Monique almost laughed at how ridiculous that was, considering Stefan's kind and sensitive nature.

"He will be thinking with his animal brain now after what he saw transpire here. He'll lash out."

"Like any animal giving birth." Anne nodded in agreement.

"Is there something else? You sounded like you knew something important." Bonnie asked and he looked at Damon again for a second.

"You better be ready." He said and she exhaled. "I will find Stefan and tend to him."

"You need help getting him open." Monique said and he shook his head.

"None of you are strong enough to hold him down. He'll fight to the end."

Damon nodded weakly.

"He'll see any of you as a threat now that he saw what happened here."

"I have to be there." Bonnie said firmly and Klaus chewed his lip.

Damon moved unsteadily towards the hallway and Karl followed him.

_I'm going to find him and feed him._

_Damon, let me help you._

_No! I'm fine._

Karl pulled at his shoulder and Damon snapped at him with his fangs. Karl stepped back frustrated and Klaus walked out of the room and stopped before Damon, confidently. Damon growled at him.

_Enough._

Klaus channelled and Damon huffed.

_You are my blood, so you will listen to me._

Klaus felt pride glow inside of him that he was finally channelling sentences.

_I will compel from him any pain he may feel._

"No!" Damon shouted in horror. "You won't fucking touch him!"

Klaus pushed him back against the wall and held him there growling as Karl called on Anne worriedly.

"Listen to me." Klaus hissed and Damon struggled against him. "If his body pulls on your soul any more then you could end up a conscious vegetable. Do you want that?"

Damon looked at him in terror. It would be like Klaus had done to him – being awake but trapped inside of his body and mind. He made a sound of anguish and Klaus huffed.

"Conserve yourself Damon. Let the others comfort you. They may be able to slow what's happening." Klaus advised and Damon's eyes filled with tears. "This is not the time to try to be strong. That'll come but you have to trust me right now."

"Why should I?" Damon whispered.

"Because if you don't your baby will die and you will be a zombie." Klaus stated calmly and Damon's skin prickled in fear. "You have no choice."

"Let him go Klaus." Anne said calmly and he released his hold on Damon's body.

"I won't let them die." Klaus said to Damon and Damon wilted against the wall. "Anne, take care of him. His soul is being pulled from his body by the baby."

Damon huffed and looked down in defeat as everyone gasped and rushed into the hallway.

"As the baby grows, the strain is draining his soul away." Klaus stepped back to allow her to approach Damon again.

Anne raised an eyebrow at Damon and he closed his eyes and sighed sadly.

"Get him to bed." Anne commanded and Karl went to him and lifted him into his arms this time.

Damon didn't fight, despite his revulsion at being so weak and dependant. Klaus nodded to him as Karl passed him.

"Perhaps we can slow it down somehow. We are all connected after all." Michael said and she nodded.

"We have to stay with him." She said.

"What about Stefan?" Monique interjected.

Anne looked to Klaus.

"Will you protect them?" She asked and he clenched his jaw.

"Yes." He answered.

"Go." She nodded and he blurred away, hot on Stefan's scent.

"Bonnie, Stefan is too dangerous for you to be present until the very end." Anne explained and Bonnie nodded nervously. "You might have to ground your spell nearby and wait. Get the humans to help you."

Bonnie nodded and pulled her cell out again, calling Elena. Elizabeth walked to the doorway holding the baby and looking to them all.

"Anne? What can I do?" She whispered.

"Rest and feed darling. We will make sure someone is here to feed and protect you."

"Stefan needs me. I could help." She offered.

"No." Anne said gently. "Klaus is right. Stefan won't be himself now. He will need you after."

She nodded and smiled at Monique. Monique gazed down at the little bundle.

"Would you like to hold him?" Elizabeth asked and Monique eyes filled with tears at the prospect. "Aunt Monique." Elizabeth added and Monique let out a small laugh of delight and nodded.

She carefully took the baby from her, marvelling at its increase in size already. Instead of fitting her palm it felt like a normal birth weight. She looked down at his face and cooed. He opened his eyes and looked at her with a hint of intelligence already. He seemed so aware.

"I will always protect you." Monique whispered and he gave a smile. "What's his name going to be?"

"Tobias, after my human father." Elizabeth glowed and Anne nodded and smiled.

"Jack would have been so proud of you." Michael said and Elizabeth nodded, swallowing her grief as she did so.

"We must get to Damon. Rest." Anne advised and Monique turned to her.

"I will stay with her until the humans come back."

Anne nodded and left them, Michael in tow as they moved up to Damon's bedroom. Damon was struggling against Karl as Karl tried to feed him and Anne closed the door behind them and sighed.

"Young one, it's not a weakness to allow yourself to be cared for. Stop fussing. You will be strong again." She admonished and he sagged back into the pillows petulantly.

She took the blood bottle from Karl and climbed onto the bed. Damon looked at her in surprise.

"Today, I will be your mother." She advised and his eyes widened at the concept.

A mother? It had been such a long time since he'd had one and his own mother had died when he was so young that the concept still seemed foreign to him.

_Come to me._

She outstretched her arms and he hesitated.

_Trust me to look after you._

He exhaled and lay his head slowly in her lap. She stroked through his hair.

_My strong, sweet Damon. The world always on your shoulders. Le petit prince._

He closed his eyes thinking on the strange relation to such a character. He had read The Little Prince years ago while in Paris. The author had just died and he'd found the book to be intriguing. The little prince has wandered around different planets, searching for a way back home to his beloved and only friend whom he needed to care for. How was he like him?

_He had friends all around him in his travels and yet he longed to return to the friend who didn't appreciate him or love him back._

Damon looked up at her, still confused.

_The little Prince couldn't see any of his new friends or surroundings as home because he longed for what he knew, for what he was used to. You, young one are surrounded by family now and yet you still seek separation because you find it comfortable. Will you let your search for separation kill you as it did the little prince or will you embrace what we can offer you?_

Damon closed his eyes tiredly as he thought on that. What a strange notion. He didn't like being alone, separated from others, but he couldn't trust people. He wanted to keep he and Stefan safe from harm by keeping others at a distance. Stefan fought against that though. He wanted more people in their lives. It caused them to be more vulnerable though. How could allowing more people into their intimate circle keep them safer, more at home?

"Home is where you can love and be loved Damon." Michael sat on the edge of the bed. "It's knowing you have support and guidance if you need it."

Damon exhaled and sagged into Anne. She brought the bottle to his lips and he allowed her to feed him. He doubted it'd help him now. He could feel his body shutting down. He'd stopped fearing it now. As long as Stefan would be safe and well – their baby alive. It would be worth being invalided like this. He finished the bottle and Anne stroked through his hair again.

"You are both alike in many ways." Anne contemplated. "Klaus will protect your mate at all costs. It's evident how much he cares."

Damon grunted, neither I agreement or disagreement. Making decisions of any kind were getting too difficult for his tiring brain. He shuddered as he felt a shock roll through him and Anne touched his face as she watched colourless veins crawl over his skin. Michael and Karl gasped and moved closer to them to observe. Damon groaned and buried his face in her legs, panting as his life force was pulled from him in a small bout.

_Everyone get on the bed._

Anne channelled and they did so, positioning themselves all around Damon's frail body.

"We are one." She whispered into Damon's hair as she moved him so she could hold him on his side as she lay down fully.

Damon grimaced but didn't fight as Michael and Karl embraced him from all around. He was cocooned. Anne began to scent his face tenderly and he opened his eyes and looked at her weakly. He didn't stop her, instead feeling his body glow a little at the attention and love radiating from her. He oddly felt a little better.

_Better._

He channelled and Karl and Michael also began to scent him at the back of his neck, on his arms. Normally anyone but Stefan touching him anywhere other than his face would repel him, but this wasn't sexual at all. It was caring. Karl made sure to scent him carefully at his neck, avoiding anywhere that might make him feel uncomfortable and Michael scented his arm and shoulder, checking his expression to ensure he was permitted too. Damon returned his gaze to Anne and made a small whine of need.

She cupped his face and cooed.

_Sleep my little prince. We won't leave you._

_Stefan might need you._

He channelled as his eyelids drooped.

_He's strong and loved. He will be ok._

She cooed and he gave a small nod and drifted to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stefan curled up, holding his stomach and panicking. The pain meant he couldn't move around anymore. It was coming. It was coming. He sobbed silently, terrified. He'd hidden in one of the linen cupboards. It was dark and warm in here, almost comforting like a cocoon. Like a womb. He rocked himself, trying not to scream in pain. He knew he should alert someone to help him but after what he'd seen in Elizabeth's room, he couldn't. He couldn't let his body be cut and pulled and torn at like that! He couldn't.

He panted and removed his hand, looking down as he saw a hand pressing through his skin. He arched and gasped for breath. Its hand was so clear through the skin and its intention was too. If it was going to survive it'd rip its way out of him. He rolled onto his side and sobbed. What was he going to do?

He heard footsteps approaching and he put his hands over his mouth to quieten his breathing. His heart thundered, giving him away and the door to the cupboard was pulled open abruptly. He shrank back and growled. It was Klaus. He bore his fangs angrily in warning. Why was Klaus here? Did he want to take his baby?

_EVIL_

Stefan channelled in accusation.

_Danger, predator…_

_Brother._

Klaus channelled back and Stefan huffed. Yeah right.

_Liar._

"Stefan you're going to be torn apart." Klaus spoke, closing the door behind him and sheltering Stefan in darkness once again.

Stefan panted and continued to growl.

_I can't kill you but I will try if you touch me!_

"Stefan mate, Damon is dying."

Stefan paused at his words and stared at him.

"This…" Klaus indicated towards his swollen, bruised stomach. "…is pulling his soul from his body."

"You're lying!" Stefan hissed.

"That's why he's sick." Klaus stated firmly and got down onto his knees to be at his level. "He's fading the longer this continues."

"No!" Stefan spat and growled at him with more gusto.

"Stefan." Klaus growled back. "Don't make me hurt you."

Stefan lunged at him, biting and caught Klaus's neck, leaving an angry painful wound there as Klaus moved back. Stefan panted, spitting the blood out of his mouth.

"Why do you even care?! Leave us alone! You got what you wanted – you got her back, now go!" Stefan shouted and Klaus grabbed him and held him down as Stefan roared and snapped at him.

Klaus crushed his arms down and climbed on top of him, his legs holding Stefan's down but not resting over his stomach. Stefan thrashed wildly. Klaus leaned down and bit his throat, making him scream. Klaus held his throat tight in his jaws but didn't drink from him, just making him bleed and cry out in pain until he stopped trying to fight.

_Submit!_

Klaus channelled, hoping to appeal to the submissive part of his brain – the part that had wanted to be mounted and mated until pregnant, the part that loved with all of his being.

_Submit!_

Stefan let out a horrible, defeated whine and sagged into the floor. Klaus released his neck and looked down at him. Stefan panted and closed his eyes weakly. Klaus breathed a sigh of relief. That had been easier than he expected. He straddled him, removing his hold from Stefan's hands.

"Look at me Stefan." Klaus commanded and Stefan opened his eyes. "You will feel no pain." Klaus compelled and Stefan blinked groggily.

Klaus nodded and climbed off of him, opening Stefan's jeans to free his lower half. They needed to get this baby out now. Stefan lay weakly, allowing Klaus to pull his jeans from his legs until his sex was bare and vulnerable. Klaus lay his jeans over his manhood and touched his stomach tentatively. Stefan sucked in a deep breath and Klaus stilled, frowning as he looked at his face. He shouldn't be feeling pain now. Klaus opened his mouth to ask him if he was okay when Stefan threw himself at him and tore Klaus's throat out.

Klaus fell onto his back, gurgling in surprise and held his throat. Stefan got to his knees and leaned over him growling.

_Stefan don't be a fool!_

Stefan snapped his neck without another thought and panted, sitting back into the corner of the cupboard. Klaus was out and he couldn't interfere anymore. Stefan nodded to himself and held his stomach. He didn't feel pain but he felt fear and danger all around. He should find another spot. He got to his feet, finding his legs shaking from the adrenaline and opened the door. He sniffed the air and growled.

Bonnie entered the hallway and stopped dead when saw him.

"Stefan." She whispered gently and held her hands up. "It's Bonnie. I'm here to help you."

Stefan growled loudly. He knew who she was but he didn't want her help. He wanted Damon. Had her spell even helped Elizabeth at all? From what he had seen Bonnie had sat on the floor chanting while Elizabeth still screamed in pain and torture. How had she helped?

"Stefan I can save your baby if you let me."

"Stay away." Stefan growled and bore his fangs.

She took a small step forward and he hissed.

"I will rip your fucking head off!" He hissed and she swallowed.

"The Stefan I know wouldn't hurt me. You're still him, you're just scared, acting on instinct." She said calmly. "Smell me Stefan – I'm human. Weak. I'm no threat to you. I'm nothing."

He cocked his head as his brain resisted the urge to kill her. She was human and weak but still a witch.

"I'm your friend. I care about you."

He snapped at her and she fell back panting in fear. He emerged from the cupboard and she gasped as she saw Klaus's body behind him. Now she knew how dangerous he was, how little he was thinking like himself. Stefan would never anger Klaus like this, never push on Klaus's limited capacity for mercy and peace.

"Stefan...Stefan please." She said nervously as he stepped towards her. "Elena's on her way to help. Elena's coming."

"I don't care." He growled and her life began to flash before her eyes.

He could really kill her. He would really do it.

"What about the baby?" She said quickly and he paused. "Don't you want to see the other baby? Know that it's normal?"

"What?"

"Her baby is normal – no monsters or possession from Grandma wolf. Yours can be the same."

"It's alive?"

"Yes. It's a boy." She advised, her whole body shaking and he huffed in surprise. "Elizabeth is fine. She's sleeping. Everything…is fine." She comforted.

Was she getting through to him?

"Stefan."

Stefan looked behind him, growling on full alert again as Nathan came along the other side of the hallway.

"Stay back!" Stefan warned.

Nathan got down onto his hands and knees and looked to him. Stefan panted, looking from one to the other.

_Pack._

Nathan channelled. Stefan snorted.

_Damon._

Nathan channelled and Stefan frowned, feeling a whine ready to spill from his throat. Nathan took in a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to channel the image of what he'd walked in on just a few minutes ago:

"_Damon? Stay with us. Damon?" Anne tilted Damon's chin as she searched his eyes._

_His eyes were turning a strange colour and he was weak and barely responsive. Nathan went to the bed and touched his cheek in fear._

"_What's happening?"_

"_The strain of the baby is pulling his soul from him." Michael explained tearily._

"_What?!"_

"_Stefan and Damon share a soul between their bodies and Stefan's body is pulling at him." Anne sobbed and Nathan felt terror fill him._

_This great lady hadn't cried once in the time he'd known her here and she was now. She was truly scared._

"_What do I do?" Nathan panicked. "Damon! Damon don't you dare!" He shook Damon's shoulder._

_Damon blinked and exhaled._

_Nathan climbed onto the bed and bit him, nipping and licking. The mates gave him space._

_Alpha…alpha!_

_Damon grunted weakly. Nathan nuzzled his cheek and bit playfully, trying to keep Damon with him for as long as possible. Damon closed his eyes and Nathan whined in fear. Anne and Michael held each other and sobbed and Nathan stood up from the bed again._

"_No." He gasped and ran from the room in search of Stefan as fast as he could, following his nose until he heard Stefan growling just ahead of him._

Stefan almost fell over as he received the memory and Nathan caught him and whined in desperation. Stefan panted, his eyes wide. Damon was dying, not dying but leaving his body. Where would he go? What would happen? Stefan whined in heartbreak.

_Baby has to come out now Stefan. Now!_

Nathan said and Stefan sagged into him, letting him lay him down on the floor.

_Pack, safe, love_

Nathan channelled as Stefan wept in fear.

_Love, devotion, love, love, love. I love you Stefan._

Nathan sobbed too as he pulled out Klaus's surgical tools.

_Think of Damon._

Stefan nodded and Bonnie came to his side and began to chant.

"Damon!" Stefan cried out in misery and Klaus roused in the cupboard.

Nathan cut into his stomach steadily and Stefan wept.

"I'm sorry. I know it hurts." Nathan cooed and Stefan shook his head.

Klaus got up grunting and rubbing his neck.

"He feels no pain." Klaus grunted and Nathan blinked in surprise. "Save the baby."

As the cut opened, it closed just as quickly and Nathan fretted. He cut again, blood pooling around his hands as Klaus held the tissue apart with his hands. Stefan sobbed and channelled to Damon desperately, receiving nothing back at all.

"Damon." He whispered.

"Keep thinking about him Stefan, don't stop channelling! Keep him in his body!" Nathan cried out as Klaus roared in frustration at the small body failing to come free of Stefan's small pelvis.

Bonnie chanted loudly and watched as Klaus gave up and pushed Nathan aside. Nathan fell back and Stefan called out to him. Nathan went to Stefan's face and scented him, whispering comforting words and Klaus pushed his hands through and ripped the baby from his body in one movement. Stefan gasped and fell back silently. Nathan held him to him calling his name but the shock of having the baby ripped from him was spinning Stefan's brain. He blinked groggily and Nathan lifted him, running towards Damon with him. Bonnie and Klaus held the small baby between them as Klaus tried to feed the baby his blood again.

This baby was smaller than Elizabeth's – probably because it hadn't had the space to grow properly. Klaus fretted and said a silent prayer. Bonnie's nose began to bleed as she gave it her all. Klaus looked to her face, sweating. Bonnie keeled over unconscious and Klaus cried out.

"Bonnie! Finish it!" He yelled but she was unresponsive.

He looked to the baby and panted, lifting its tiny head to his neck.

"Drink little one." He whispered, cutting his neck with the scalpel. "You're one of mine, you can do it."

He held its mouth there, rubbing its back and finally it took a bite. He sighed in relief and found himself chuckling deliriously as tears fell from his eyes.

"Definitely one of mine." He chuckled. "You are going to be magnificent."


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41 BF

Damon felt a huge shock roll through his body, compelling him into a sitting position as though he'd been held down by an elastic band which had been abruptly cut. He gasped and tried to breathe, looking around wildly as the mates all crowded around him in amazement and delight.

"Damon?" Anne asked tentatively but all he could think about was Stefan.

He clambered out of the bed urgently, stumbling towards the door in his haste and everyone gave him the space to do so, watching.

_Stefan..._

He ran into the hallway and straight into Nathan. Nathan smiled widely in relief and handed Stefan over to him. Damon took him and Stefan looked up, seeming drunk and dazed.

_Damon?_

Damon rubbed their noses together and Stefan clutched onto him.

_You did it Stefan! Where's the baby?_

Damon looked at Nathan as Stefan sucked in a breath of realization. Nathan had snatched Stefan away quickly to save Damon and left the baby with Klaus! Stefan gripped Damon hard and whined in panic. Damon's eyes widened and he sat Stefan down on the floor carefully and blurred away in search.

_Predator, evil,_

Damon fretted. How could Nathan be so stupid?! He ran around searching their vast home. He sniffed the air, anxiety burning a hole in his stomach as he tried not to imagine what Klaus could do. Would he take it and leave? What would he gain from that? Had it died? Is that why Klaus had moved? He began to pant as he searched the rooms.

"Klaus!" He shouted frantically, tearing at his hair.

_I'm here._

He heard Klaus channel and he ran in the direction he was being pulled towards, ending in a hallway where Bonnie was lying unconscious and being attended to by Caroline as Klaus held the baby.

"Give it to me you son of a bitch?!" He shouted as tears filled his eyes.

"Damon!" Caroline scolded.

Damon stepped forward growling in rage, his face full vampire and Klaus looked over, rolling his eyes.

"Such commotion. You could just say thank you mate." Klaus remarked and looked to Caroline.

_Mine!_

Damon channeled and Caroline sighed in sympathy.

"Damon, she's fine. She's fine." Caroline reassured.

"She?" He whispered and Caroline nodded and smiled.

He looked at Klaus who also had a smile on his face.

"She's feeding. My blood is the strongest." Klaus said and Damon looked at the baby properly for the first time.

She was so tiny, wrapped in Klaus's jacket and had her face in Klaus's neck. She was feeding. He blinked, mesmerized.

"She." He said in disbelief.

Somehow the fact that the baby now had a gender made her seem more real than ever before.

"Congratulations daddy." Caroline smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anne emerged from their room to comfort Stefan as he tried to stand with Nathan's help.

"Anne, Klaus has the baby." He croaked worriedly and she shushed him and wiped some tears from his cheeks.

"He will protect it darling. Klaus linked to Elizabeth's son to ensure his survival. He'll do the same for your child too."

Stefan's eyes widened as he thought on that.

She wrapped a blanket around his shivering, naked form, checking discretely to ensure his abdomen was healing.

"He cares for you a great deal." She smiled.

He nodded, dazed and leaned into her for support. She hugged him, stroking his back. Stefan closed his eyes, wilting.

"You have been so strong throughout this, young one. Now you can rest and slow down."

"I can't. Not till I know it's safe." He mumbled against her shoulder.

_Family, pack, protection and love._

She channelled to him and he hummed in acceptance of that.

"Whether you want it or not, neither of you will ever be alone again." Michael joked and Stefan leaned back and looked to them all, as the mates came out to join Anne in the hall.

"You were all with him." He said and they nodded. "He missed it."

"He was with you in spirit."

"Literally." Karl gave a consoling smile.

"You can share it with him now." Anne squeezed his arm and tilted her head to look behind him.

Stefan turned around and saw Damon, beaming and holding their bundle in his arms. He felt his chest tighten and he moved to them slowly, almost afraid to see the baby.

"It's a girl." Damon whispered and Stefan's eyes filled with tears.

"A girl?" He croaked and looked down at the tiny face.

"We'll give you some space." Nathan said and Stefan nodded at him gratefully.

"Thanks for holding me down and getting her out." Stefan said and Damon frowned at Nathan in surprise.

"Rest, feed, darlings." Anne said and they all left them to it.

They stood, speechless for a few minutes as they stared down at her.

_She's so small._

_I know. She weighs nothing._

_Bonnie saved her._

Stefan channeled in amazement as Damon handed her to him.

_Not just Sabrina. Klaus linked her to him so she can't die. He fed her._

Stefan looked at him in amazement and huffed. Damon gave a smile born of confused happiness and shrugged. Stefan returned his gaze to her face again and kissed her forehead. She opened her eyes and looked up at him, almost grumpily and he chuckled at that.

Damon let out a small puff of breath as he looked at her and Stefan looked at him, feeling emotion radiate from Damon's body.

_She has your eyes Stefan._

He channeled and Stefan looked at her again.

"She's going to be dark like you though." Stefan touched the small black hairs on her head, marveling.

"She's really..." Damon paused gulping back emotion and Stefan looked at him in query. "She's really made from both of us."

Stefan raised an eyebrow as Damon fought tears.

"Yeah." Stefan nodded. "From two men."

"Impossible. She's impossible." Damon bit his lip.

"Our impossible lady." Stefan grinned as she blew bubbles at him.

Damon leaned into him and rubbed their noses together.

"You should rest little blood machine." Damon whispered, catching his lips for a chaste kiss and Stefan nodded.

They walked into the room, finding the nest built back up for them. Stefan exhaled happily. Anne again. Damon took the baby from him to allow him to climb inside and

lie down.

"What happened to your clothes?" Damon asked as Stefan lay down on his back and sighed.

"Klaus." He answered simply and Damon frowned.

Damon had missed the birth. He looked down at the baby and sighed grieved.

"I wanted to be there to protect you." He mumbled and Stefan looked towards him.

"I know."

"I'm sorry."

"Come and hold me." Stefan said gently. "I'll show you everything."

Damon gave a small smile and lay the baby on Stefan's chest as he climbed in and held them both, kissing Stefan's mouth gently.

Stefan exhaled and sent Damon his memories and Damon stroked his arm throughout.

_I was so scared I ran._

_Why?_

_I just...couldn't have all of those hands on me, invading me._

Stefan squeezed his eyes closed and Damon nodded.

_This is still your body Stefan._

_It doesn't feel like it. It felt like my body belonged to all of you._

_What do you mean?_

Damon stroked through his hair, urging him to continue.

_Elizabeth's a woman, her body didn't have to change much but mine... Everyone was watching, waiting to see what was going to happen. Waiting to have a piece of me._

Stefan squeezed his eyes closed and sighed and Damon searched his face.

_I'm an experiment._

_You're beautiful._

Stefan opened his eyes in surprise.

_Stefan you've given me a baby. Something that's mine, really mine._

Damon squeezed his arm.

_I've never had that before. _

_You've always had me._

_Yeah but she is part of me. She's..._

Damon shook his head as he tried to explain it.

_I used to love fantasizing about being married and being a father._

_You did?_

Stefan's eyes widened in surprise. Damon gave a sad smile.

_I was going to raise them better than we were, never lay a hand on them, and always listen. Then Katherine came and all I wanted was her._

Stefan nodded.

_Then...it was over._

Stefan exhaled sadly.

_I got over it._

_Like hell you did._

_Then when I tasted you and I knew...it all came back._

_I never thought you were interested. You hate kids._

_Human ones._

Damon smirked.

_Stefan you're my brother, my mate, my world and now you've given me her too. Your body is a miracle._

Stefan smiled widely and looked down at their bundle. She was perfect, no deformities or problems. She'd never have existed if it hadn't been for the spell. Two men couldn't make babies, dead or alive- but somehow, fate had made it happen.

"How do you feel?" Stefan asked him, becoming anxious again and Damon smiled.

_I'm ok now. I feel normal._

_What happened?_

_Your body was doing all the work so it took most of our soul to do it._

_I'm sorry._

Stefan exhaled as tears filled his eyes and Damon cooed and kissed his forehead, sniffing the top of their baby's head as he drew back.

_Never be sorry. It was for her._

"A girl." Stefan sighed. "I thought for sure it'd be a boy."

"Me too." Damon confessed and Stefan chuckled under his breath. "What?"

"This is going to be major payback for you."

"What do you mean?" Damon bit his neck playfully and kissed the back of the baby's head.

"All those women you've messed with through the years. This is karma. You're going to get all daddy danger guy when she's older, keeping guys like you away from her." Stefan continued to chuckle and Damon snorted, but smiled out of the corner of his mouth.

"She's a Salvatore. She'll be the dangerous one." Damon joked and Stefan nodded and rolled onto his side, laying the baby between their bodies.

Damon pulled the rest of their nest over them to conceal them from the outside world. This would be their little bubble for a while. Stefan fell asleep quickly, exhausted and Damon lay awake, rejoicing in his strength again. He'd been truly afraid that he would fade away forever. It had been a close call. He frowned in thought as he recalled Stefan's memory of the event again. Klaus had tried to help, compelling away pain and trying to get the baby out so his soul wouldn't be pulled completely from his body.

Why did Klaus care all of a sudden? What was his game plan? And then, to not only save their baby but feed her his powerful blood to make her strong…What was going on?

He looked at his two loves, Stefan so tired and drained from the trauma of birth and their little impossible one. He stroked his hands down her small back and she turned her face towards him and opened her eyes sleepily.

"Hello." He whispered.

He reached out and stroked her cheek and Stefan's eyes popped open in surprise as she wriggled.

_Safe, mate._

Damon channeled and Stefan grunted in acknowledgment and closed his eyes again. She smiled at him and he felt his eyes fill with tears. She had Stefan's eyes, depths of green. She was going to be beautiful.

"Impossible lady." He whispered in awe. "I'm your daddy."

She stretched and yawned and Stefan instinctively stretched his arm across the two of them. Damon leaned forward and kissed his lips softly, making Stefan hum.

_Sleep you two._

Damon commanded and smiled to himself happily as they did just that. He lay like that for a while, with no desire to move at all. His body vibrated a little, urging him to join with his mate but it would have to wait. He closed his eyes feeling the most peaceful he'd felt in a long time and drifted to sleep.

He awoke a few hours later and scented the baby's head and face, pulling Stefan closer to him. Stefan exhaled but his eyelids were fluttering. The little one was in deep sleep too. He smiled to himself as he watched them. They were his. His family. Stefan blew out a soft breath that sent the scent of roses to Damon's nose and his mouth watered. He was hungry. He should feed and make sure he was strong enough to feed them and protect them. He regrettably climbed out of the nest covering them back up carefully.

There had been some blood bottles here earlier but he must have been fed them by Anne as she tried to keep him in his body. He grunted in annoyance. He opened the door to their room and found Nathan sitting on the floor outside vigilantly. Nathan stood up in surprise and they looked at each other. They hadn't spoken since they'd gotten their memory back. Damon wasn't sure he understood how he felt about it all yet.

_Alpha._

Nathan channeled respectfully and Damon bit his lip.

"Are they OK?" Nathan asked quietly and Damon nodded, studying his face.

"You still love him don't you?"

Nathan swallowed and blushed.

"I should want to kill you." Damon said in a tone more indicative of confusion and Nathan looked at the ground. "But you're…" Damon trailed of and shook his head.

"I get it." Nathan gave a small smile.

"You stayed." Damon commented and he nodded. "Why?"

"You're my family. My pack."

Damon exhaled, wanting to deny that. He couldn't identify with this whole wolf thing yet and he shook his head.

"Thank you...for protecting us." Damon said and Nathan looked at his face hopefully.

They stood in uncomfortable silence for a second before Damon cleared his throat.

_Hungry, anxiety, mate, cub, protect._

"I'll stay." Nathan said and Damon bit his lip.

"They're mine." He said a little territorially and Nathan nodded.

"I'll stay here, outside the door."

Damon thought about it for a second, deliberating. It felt wrong to leave another male around his new cub and weak mate. Especially when he knew how much Nathan felt for Stefan. What if he came back and Nathan had claimed his family? He frowned at the continuing animal thoughts and rubbed his face.

_The instincts will die down. It's natural. Your human thinking will come back soon, just go with it._

Nathan consoled, feeling Damon's restlessness and Damon huffed.

"Stay here. I'll bring you some blood." Nathan offered and Damon raised an eyebrow. "You shouldn't be apart right now. Go. I'll take care of everything."

Damon swallowed as hunger grumbled inside of him and he nodded. He went back into the room and climbed onto the bed, pulling the nest back so he could come inside when Stefan growled and snapped at him, half asleep.

_It's me little blood machine._

Stefan growled still, holding the baby to him.

_Stay away!_

_Stefan it's..._

_Away!_

Stefan snapped at him with his fangs again and he backed off cautiously as Stefan panted at him, eyes red and vampire. Damon kept silent and didn't move. Stefan was freaked out. Perhaps it was the confusion of hormones. His body may have been changed to allow procreation but it still wasn't his natural state. His testosterone was fighting his nesting instincts and so he was simply on the defensive.

"Stefan." Damon whispered gently.

_Love, mate, father_

He channeled and Stefan frowned and held the baby to him tight as it cried. He still seemed unsure so Damon exhaled slowly and tried to think like his animal self. He growled territorially and Stefan's eyes widened marginally for a second.

_Mine!_

Damon growled and Stefan retreated back inside and watched him, no longer flashing teeth at him. Damon crawled inside slowly and Stefan's face returned to normal as he came back to his senses.

"You back?" Damon asked gently as he reached out and stroked Stefan's face.

Stefan let out a silent sob and grimaced.

_Confusion._

"I know. It's ok Stefan. Your body's been through hell. It'll take time." He sympathized and Stefan nodded and curled up with the baby in his arms.

The door knocked and Stefan's head shot up, growling again and Damon cooed at him and rubbed their noses together. Stefan took comfort from that but still held himself tense as Damon got out of the nest and opened the door to Nathan. Nathan handed the bottles over and nodded. Damon climbed back into the nest, watching Stefan watch him, still breathing too quickly for comfort.

Damon opened the bottles and began to feed. Stefan lay his head down and tried to sleep. Stefan was just tired and stressed. Damon hadn't been altogether that surprised when Stefan had run from the horror of Elizabeth's room. Stefan wasn't afraid of pain, he could handle torture and battle here and there, but everything about his body had been changed and he had had all control taken from him. He'd been violated by a spell, forced to make decisions he never thought he'd have to and the prospect of having so many people holding him and trying to cut his baby out, was too much. He had felt too vulnerable, exposed and helpless.

Damon licked his face and shoulder once he'd had his fill and Stefan hummed a little more peacefully.

Damon spooned him, smoothing his hand down Stefan's once again muscular stomach. He licked the back of Stefan's neck and bit playfully, feeling his loins heat. Stefan wriggled a little against him but was too spent to join. Besides, they had a little one here now. It was going to take some getting used to – not being able to do what he wanted all of the time or have Stefan whenever they were amorous.

_Lick me please._

Stefan channeled, sensing Damon's sexual desire and Damon began, enjoying every cell of Stefan's skin like he used to. Stefan hummed and leaned into him. Damon sighed against him, stroking and caring for his body. The baby fell into a peaceful sleep, seemingly lulled by their presence. If she was like them, she'd be able to channel too some day. Perhaps their emotions would affect her right now, like any new born. They should be careful and try and to ensure she felt safe and loved.

Damon scented until Stefan was cleansed of any blood and birthing gore, kissing Stefan's abdomen and sniffing there. The wonderful scent of life inside was fading now and it was a pity. Still, the fruit of their love was right here now. Damon sniffed her skin and listened carefully. Her heart beat like theirs and yet she could grow. How odd. She smelled not of roses but still of flowers – sweet. Perhaps that had been what he'd smelled through Stefan's skin when she was inside.

He wanted to scent her too but wasn't sure. Would it be weird? His own hormones were confusing him too right now. He wanted to think like a human again. This animal stuff was odd sometimes. He licked her back gently and her eye lashes fluttered. Yes, it felt right to care for her too. He scented her head and back and she sighed deeply. He snuggled his face into her fragile neck and kissed there.

He could totally do this. He could protect her and be a dad and he would definitely kill anyone like him, who'd ever try it on.


End file.
